Capt BlackPants & the Pirate Toonribbean Adventure
by SOLmaster
Summary: fanfic series. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny travel the seas and have many pirate adventures as they search for treasure with their favorite pirate captain, SpongeBob BlackPants. Read & Review. VACATION OF RETIREMENT PART 3 IS UP!
1. Intro

_Here is a new Cartoon Cross-over Series that me, dannyfangirl, and tomboyishgirl108 came up with. Most of it is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean, and it will star one of my OCs, Captain SpongeBob BlackPants (who is a pirate version of SpongeBob, and has stared in my Pirates of the Caribbean parodies and Nicktoon Pirates of Oz)._

_Here is a plot on what the series will be about and who will star in it..._

**Captain BlackPants & the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures**

Plot: 

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are young orphans who worked at the soup kitchen, wishing to be pirates to go on grand adventures. They get their wish when visited by a pirate captain, SpongeBob BlackPants, who takes them along the S.S. SSSSSS with his cartoon crew of pirates as they find treasure, travel the seas, and attack pirate rivals like Captain ZIM and his villainous pirate crew.

(Here are the main stars and co-stars of the series!)

S.S. SSSSSS Pirate Crew:

Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner & Danny Fenton/ Phantom – Three young boys wishing to get off Tortoonga to sail the seas, getting their wish when meeting BlackPants

Captain SpongeBob BlackPants – Captain of the S.S. SSSSSS and known as the greatest pirate of all the Toonribbean seas

Tak – A friendly pirate who helps out Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny sometimes, telling them about BlackPants and the S.S. SSSSSS

Ed, Edd & Eddy – The threesomes come up with scams and sometimes bet or try to get money from the rest of the crew for jawbreakers

Billy – Other than the Eds, the stupidest of SpongeBob's crew.

Mandy – A girl who never smiles, but is a decent fighter. No one knows why she doesn't have a mutiny against SpongeBob

Grim – The Grim Reaper who knows about the supernatural within the seas

PowerPuff Girls – Three five-year-old super powered girls created from sugar, spice, everything nice, and an accidental dose of Chemical X

Lilo & Stitch – One's a Hawaiian girl, one's a blue hostile alien. These two are a good match to help BlackPants find gold or sail the ship

Mac & Bloo – The mischievous duo of the ship with an 8 year old boy and an imaginary friend

Yin & Yang – The rabbit siblings and Woo Foo knights in training

Bart & Lisa Simpson – The sibs often fight. Lisa is the smart one as Bart is the troublemaker

Gary, Remy, Iago, and Zazu – The pets and animals who stay with the pirate crew. Remy and Iago are the animal friends of Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny; Zazu is part of the crew and known for his proper manners and such; and Gary is SpongeBob's sea snail who can be useful sometimes.

(That was the heroes, now the villains…)

Villains:

Captain ZIM – Used to be part of SpongeBob's crew, but now a captain of his crew of villains, which he wishes to take over the world and take over the S.S. SSSSSS

First Mate GIR – ZIM's robotic first mate, who has a brain of a drool monkey

Crocker - A retired school teacher who is now a bomb specialist for ZIM's crew.

Vicky – A mean pirate that some of the young pirate members on SpongeBob's crew are afraid of.

Skulker – He sets traps for SpongeBob's crew to keep them from finding treasure before they do.

(And more to come…)

_That's it, but don't worry, the first part of Episode 1 will be up soon. But for now you can just review and stuff. _


	2. A Pirate's Life Begins Part 1

Here's the first episode of the new series Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventure. Here's the plot of this one.

Plot: Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are three boys who work a resteraunt while their parents are traveling the world, and the three dream of traveling the world as pirates like their favorite pirate, Captain SpongeBob BlackPants. But when their boss fires them and they have nowhere else to go, they run into Captain SpongeBob, who mistakes them for pirates, and they join his crew. Can they keep their real identities a secret and avoid the evil Captain ZIM and his crew of villains?

Now you can enjoy the first part...

* * *

**A Pirates Life Begins: Part 1**

_A long, long time ago before the day of Calypso, there was a treasure. A treasure beyond imagination...a treasure that was perhaps too much for all to receive, and only those worthy enough for this Greatest Treasure of All Time, must find the Map and Compass. The Map is the only known item that could lead to the Compass, but was hidden from all. Legend has it; the Pirate Lords hid those two items to stop all Pirates from taking the Treasure for themselves. The two items are the keys needed to the puzzle to find the Great Treasure. Pirates have searched for the treasures, but have had no success. But soon...those, worthy, shall find their true adventure and the Greatest Treasure of All Time..._

* * *

On an island, there was a large pirate ship that landed on the sandy beach of the island. A pair of feet landed on the sand and there stood a fourteen year old boy with black spiky hair, a white shirt, blue shorts, and a straw hat. He took out a sword and he smiled. "That treasure is as good as mine." 

"Not so fast!" voices yelled out. A ten year old boy with brown swirly hair, a red shirt, blue pants, and a black lab coat came and said, "You won't be getting that far for long."

"Not if I get that treasure myself!" another ten year old shouts with brown spiky hair and buckteeth, wearing a white shirt, pink pirate hat, dark blue pants, and boots. He has pink and green parrots on his shoulders.

"You guys pick the wrong day to mess with Captain Danny Fenton!" The fourteen year old shouted.

He started charging toward them and the two took out their swords and started fighting Danny. "You don't stand a chance against me, Danny!" the bucktoothed kid shouted.

"That's CAPTAIN Danny, Timmy!" Danny shouted back.

"You guys have no chance against me!" the fudge head said.

"Yeah right, Jimmy Neutron!" Timmy shouted as he swung his sword at the fudge head.

The three kept on sword fighting when suddenly. "Hey! Wake up ya morons!" a voice shouted out.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny's eyes widen, and in real life, they were actually fighting each other with wooden swords and were not really on an island, but on solid ground in front of a restaurant that overlooked the ocean.

Jimmy turns to see a red fat parrot, a small rat with bluish gray fur, and two pink and green parrots. "Geez, Iago," Jimmy groaned at the red parrot, "Why ruin our daydream?"

"He's just here to remind you about the boss," the rat, Remy, said. Remy and Iago are the kids' animal friends.

Then, the pink and green parrots turn into Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. "They're right, sports," Wanda said, "I don't think your parents will like that you can't take care of yourselves."

Timmy sighs and slumps on the floor. "I miss them already."

"Don't worry, Timmy." Danny knelt down and placed his hand on his shoulder. "They left me in charge of you two and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton; Jimmy's parents, Judy and Hugh Neutron; and Timmy's parents were traveling in Hawaii. "Look guys!" Timmy's mom said looking at a gift shop, "Hula girl items and pirate hats!" 

"Ooh, that would make great souvenirs for the kids!" Maddie smiled.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Have 'em play pirates with whatever imagination they have."

"We'll take 3 pirate hats, 3 hula girls, and 1 postcard!" Hugh said to a Shy Guy, who was in charge of the gift shop and also some other local shops.

* * *

Back at Tortoonga, where Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are now, they had the hula girl and pirate hats already with other stuff that their parents give them look wooden swords, snow globes, etc. "Yeah," Timmy smiled putting the pirate hat on and looking at a postcard that tells the kids about the parents' trips, "They're lucky that they travel around the world and stuff." 

"You're right," Jimmy agreed. "It would be kinda interesting for us to travel the world and see everything."

"As pirates!" Danny smiled who puts on a dark gray trenchcoat that their parents gave them and a green bandana. He rises up a sword. "Arrgh! I am Captain Danny Phantom! I hunt for treasure and fight other pirates!"

"And I am first mate Timmy Turner!" Timmy yelled out putting on an eye patch and pink pirate hat as he raises his sword, "Where I drink rum, swab the poop deck, whatever that is, and fight other pirates!"

"We shall sail the seven seas and brave any hurricane or curse that stands in our way!" Jimmy said with a toy pirate hook and he raises his sword.

"With rats and parrots on the job!" Remy said on Jimmy's shoulder.

"And find gold!" Iago smiled who was on Danny's head.

"Bawk! Right!" Cosmo and Wanda said turning into Timmy's parrots.

"And nothing will stop us!" Jimmy smirked.

"CHILDREN!!!" a voice yelled out.

They both gasped as they turn around and see their boss, Chef Skinner. "What are you three doing wasting valuable time?!" He asked them.

The animals and fairies gasp. Iago and Remy ran away to hide behind two pink and green barrels which Cosmo and Wanda turn into. "Sorry Skinner!' Jimmy salutes to the tiny chef.

"That's CHEF Skinner!" Skinner snapped.

"Sorry Chef Skinner, we were just...trying to find the Great Treasure." Timmy said, pointing to a box full of rocks.

Skinner smacks his head. "Don't tell me that you were goofing off and playing pirates again!"

Jimmy answered, "We were, Chef Skinner. You know it's our dream to become great pirates one day."

"Yeah," Danny said. "It's cool, exciting, and you can own a ship and get all the gold in the world."

"And have adventures and-and-and never take baths or brush your teeth!" Timmy added excitedly. Jimmy and Danny quickly backed away from him.

"Like you three could ever make good pirates," Skinner yelled at them. "If you keep pursuing these crazy dreams of yours, you'll just end up like that no good SpongeBob BlackPants."

"Captain BlackPants?!" Jimmy smiled admiringly.

"Yes," Chef Skinner said. "He had dreams of being a pirate like you, and he left his job at the Krusty Krab to fulfill his dreams and was never seen again."

"No, he wasn't." Danny said. "He happens to be the greatest pirate in the world."

"It would be so cool to hang out with him on his ship and crew!" Timmy said happily.

"You won't be unless you get everything prepared for the food critic, Yzma." Skinner told them. "Now stop these crazy dreams and get to work!"

"Oui Chef," the kids saluted.

Remy and Iago reappear from the barrel. "I can't believe you have to work for him!" Remy snapped, "He's even more cranky than when he lost his job at Gusteau's!"

"True," Jimmy said. "But it's the only job we have. We have to make money somehow."

"Okay guys, you know the orders," Danny said, "Timmy, you get the rum for the drinks while Jimmy and I clean up and prepare the food."

"Sure thing, Dan." Timmy saluted as he took his pirate stuff off and ran off.

"Hey Danny," Jimmy said as he took his pirate stuff off and leaned on the wooden fence to look at the ocean. "You don't think Skinner's right, do ya? That we would never make good pirates?"

"Please!" Danny said taking off his pirate stuff, "What flaws do we have that makes us not pirates?"

"Come on, Danny," Jimmy told him. "I'm short, you can't control your ghost powers, and Timmy stinks at magic."

"That doesn't matter, Jimmy." Danny smiled. "I mean, Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda, and we also have Iago and Remy with us."

"Yeah," Jimmy said laughing a bit. "We're doomed."

"No, we're not, Jim." Danny said as he sat on the fence. "If Captain BlackPants didn't give up on being a pirate, neither should we, right?"

Jimmy then smiled. "You're absolutely right, Danny."

"Right," Danny smiled.

"Let's go," Jimmy signaled. "We better get the place cleaned up before that critic gets here."

"Yeah." Danny said as he jumped off the fence and followed Jimmy. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Later on, Jimmy had finished scrubbing the tables and Danny finished sweeping. 

"Well, that's taken care of." Danny said as he finished. "All we need is the food and drink, and the pass is as good as ours."

Remy emerged out of Jimmy's pocket, "You better check on Timmy for that," he suggested.

"That's right," Jimmy remembered. "Where's Timmy with the rum?"

Suddenly their eyes widened in shock as Danny said, "He didn't."

Then they dash to the kitchen and open the closet and gasped when they saw all the rum bottles were empty and Timmy was lying there, looking dazed.

Timmy burps and smiles a bit. "Hey Johnny! Hey Donny!" Timmy greeted.

"Timmy, what have you done?!" Danny angrily asked.

"I just... had some water..." Timmy said.

Remy walks to Timmy and sniffs his breath. "Timmy, you drank rum!" Remy shouted, "I can tell!"

"Are you kidding?" Timmy asked as he hiccupped. "I just had one little sip...and then another...then another...'nother..." He leaned back and fell over.

"Timmy...did you just drink all the rum?" Jimmy questioned.

Danny checked the cupboard. "Something tells me he did." He held a bottle upside-down and only a drop spilled out.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Iago yelled to the fairies.

Cosmo answered, "He said he never had rum before, so he decided to try one sip and see what it was like."

"And I warned them, but they never listen," Wanda groaned.

"Oh great," Jimmy said disappointed. "Now we're doomed."

Timmy hugged Jimmy. "It's not all bad, Danny...just so long as you have your ghost powers."

Jimmy pushed Timmy away and mentioned; "Now we don't have any beverages to serve to the critic."

"I'll handle that," Danny smiled, "You can impress the critic by showing her how YOU cook."

He runs off with Jimmy shocked. "But I can't cook!" he yelled.

* * *

Then the front doors open and there stood an old lady. Skinner came and nervously greeted, "Welcome Yzma, would you like to try anything on our menu?" 

Yzma answered, "Just get me food and drink, and make sure those chefs cook it right if they want my good review."

"Right away madam," Skinner replied.

Skinner opened the kitchen door and shouted, "You three better hurry up with that food for the critic!"

"Don't worry!" Danny called back. "It'll be done in no time!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Jimmy was cooking with the help of Remy, Iago, and Wanda. 

"Danny, this still doesn't help not having any drinks to serve." Jimmy mentioned.

"Don't worry," Danny said and holds up a barrel, "I got some drinks."

"Really?" Jimmy wondered. He takes a cup and a drink from the barrel. He takes a sip and suddenly spits it out. "It's seawater!"

"I know," Danny said as he put the barrel down. "If rum tastes as bad as this stuff, who would know the difference?"

"That critic's gonna be killed with that!" Iago shouted, "Honestly, what kind of idiot would drink this stuff?!"

Cosmo got a cup and started drinking the water. "It tastes just like the water in our bowl." He said.

"Let's hope the food will impress her," Wanda said.

"Yeah," Remy said, "Okay, time to start cooking!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the decks of Tortoonga, a mysterious figure was walking into the dark allies. The figure was a small, square, yellow sponge, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, blue pants, and a pirate hat. He took off his pirate hat to reveal a bluish green sea snail with a pink shell. 

"You ready, Gary?" He asked his snail.

"Meow," the snail replied.

"I'm ready too!" the sponge smiled, "From what Mr. Krabs has told me, the compass is somewhere in this town." Then, he takes out a golden treasure map and then sighs. "Too bad, the map can lead me up to here instead of the compass."

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"Why I need the compass when I have the map?!" the sponge repeated and translated, "You know what it is, Gary! I need the Map and the Compass to find the Great Treasure!"

"Meow," Gary suggested.

"Look across town?" He questioned. "Well, it's worth a shot."

"Meow," Gary mentioned.

"Yeah, that is a good point." The sponge agreed. "I'd probably need some sort of disguise so I won't get recognized."

Suddenly, he hears a noise and hides behind a barrel and peeks in. "I am not wearing this!" a woman shouted, "It doesn't match my eyes!"

"But Paullina..." a male voice said.

Suddenly a pink dress fell from the window and on the ground next to the sponge. He smirked.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Danny brought out the food to Yzma. 

"Here you go ma'am," Danny said to her.

Yzma tasted the food and wrote down on a notebook. "It's not bad," She told them. "Now get me a drink and the review will be complete."

"Coming right up." Danny said.

Jimmy came out with a mug that had the 'rum' in it and gave it to Yzma.

Jimmy backs away as Yzma was about to take a sip. Jimmy gulps. "Don't worry, Jimmy," Danny smiled, "She'll never notice."

When Yzma took a sip, her eyes widened and she spit it out in disgust. "This stuff taste like fish!" She said angrily.

"Never notice huh?" Iago said from Danny's pocket. He quickly closed Iago's beak.

"It's rum!" Jimmy lied, "Um...a new kind of rum! Tastes like the sea, huh?"

Then Timmy opened the kitchen door and held onto the knob, trying to keep himself up as he slightly smiled.

"Nice one, Jimmy." Timmy said still drunk. "Telling the critic that it's rum when it's actually sea water so we don't get a bad review is...brilliant!"

Then Timmy fell on the ground unconscious, and Jimmy and Danny looked nervous. Yzma looked angry as she gets up and leaves, indicating that they did not receive a good review.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were kicked out of the restaurant. 

"You're fired!" Skinner shouted at them.

"You can't fire us!" Timmy yelled as he burped.

"Yeah, we need this job!" Jimmy told him.

Skinner just yelled, "You should've thought of that before you children ruined my restaurant with your foul service!"

"But..." Danny tried to say, but Skinner just slammed the door in their faces.

The parrots change back to Cosmo and Wanda as Iago gets out of Danny's pocket. "Well, that went well," Wanda said.

Jimmy realizes something, "Hey, where's Remy?"

Then, the kids, parrot, and fairies realize something. "Three...two...one..." they counted rolling their eyes, knowing what will happen.

Timmy's eyes widened and something starts moving around in his shirt as he screams and runs back and forth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the town of Tortoonga, the sponge from before was walking around. But he was now wearing the dress he found for a disguise. 

"I told you this was a good idea, Gary." He told his snail.

Gary was wearing a bow on his shell, and he answered in an annoyed tone, "Meow."

The sponge started looking around for something, "Now that compass has to be around here somewhere."

While he was looking around, his eyes glow big as he spotted something.

Gary followed the sponge's eyes and saw he was staring at a bag of gold. "Meow," He told him.

"Please Gary," the sponge said, "Like I'm gonna steal a bag of gold on my way here. I can handle it."

He and Gary walked away, but then the sponge quickly rushed back and grabbed the bag.

"Meow," Gary said.

"Hey, I can't help myself," the sponge confessed.

Then a soldier came up to him. "Excuse me, miss. Are those yours?" He asked.

The sponge stuttered, "Uh...I was just, uh..." Then he quickly ran off with Gary and the gold.

The soldier gasped as the sponge took off his dress. "A pirate!" the soldier cried and turns, "It's him! That wanted guy! Let's take him down!" He runs out with more and more soldiers running behind him.

The sponge quickly runs away as he grabs Gary and puts him under his hat.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." SpongeBob told Gary as he ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids went to the back of the restaurant where a small ally was. Jimmy quickly knocks on a brick wall and suddenly, it opens a slot...full of fresh food. "I told you that it was useful," Jimmy smiled taking out a sheet to pack up their belongings and food they will need. 

As Timmy packed his things, he said, "This still stinks. Now where are we supposed to go?"

"Pelliper!" a voice shouted.

They turned around and saw a pelliper land on the ground in front of them.

"Hey! It's Pelliper!" Danny realized.

"What did you get for us?" Remy wondered. He hopped out of Timmy's head and runs to the Pelliper's mouth.

"I hope it's something our parents sent us that could be useful." Timmy said.

"Hmm..." Remy said looking in, "Ooh! There's more pirate gear!" He throws out some shirts, pants, boots, and eye patches. "And there's cheese here!" Remy smiled to see a small piece just his size and ate it happily and looks more from the Pelliper's mouth.

Danny puts on his green bandana, gray trenchcoat, and boots on with Timmy putting on his eye patch. Jimmy and Timmy have new things from the pirate gear. Jimmy puts on a new pirate hat and a new hook.

"Cool!" Timmy smiled to see his prize, "Gold teeth!" He puts it in his mouth when suddenly; something hits him on the head, knocking him down.

"What was that?" Timmy wondered.

Jimmy picked up a rock that looked like it was thrown. "Something must be going on in town."

* * *

Meanwhile, the sponge was on top of stone wall, throwing rocks at the soldiers that were still chasing him, and the soldiers' shots kept missing him. 

"Ha! You missed me!" the sponge smirked. He blew a raspberry at them and ran out with the soldiers still chasing them.

* * *

Jimmy sighs, who now prepared their stuff and sticks the load sheet onto a stick. "Okay, now what?" Iago asked who was on Danny's shoulder. 

"We outta find a way to raise money for food and shelter," Jimmy said, "We could start our lives as circus performers I guess."

Danny was shocked. "Are you kidding?" He asked. "For one thing I can't juggle, and we'll never make enough money to even get to a circus!" He started walking backwards. "We might as well..."

Then suddenly, someone bumped into Danny, knocking him a few feet away. Then the one who bumped into him fell backwards and bumped into a stock of barrels, having one fall on top of his head.

Jimmy and Timmy ran up to Danny, and helped him up.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey, I'm fine," Danny said, "Someone just bumped me." He holds his head and places it on a cobblestone, when suddenly...it moved.

"Hmm..." the kids wondered. Jimmy pushed the stone forward, which shows a golden light.

"Whoa, what is that?" Timmy asked amazed.

Jimmy takes it out and the kids gasped. He took out...some kind of gold compass.

"A compass?" Jimmy wondered. "Wonder why this could've been here."

Iago gasped looking at it. "It can't be! I don't believe it! It can't be!"

"What?" Danny questioned. "It's just a compass."

"Hey!" A voice called out.

They turn to see the person that bumped into Danny starting to stand up. But he had a barrel stuck on top of him, making it impossible to see the figure's face.

"What happened?!" The figure shouted as he wobbled back and forth. "I can't get arrested! I'm me!"

The boys seemed a little confused by him. "Um...excuse me? Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" the figure said, "Whoever's there, please hide me!"

They turn to see a bunch of soldiers coming toward them, and they look and the figure trying to find his way out of the barrel, and they started to wonder if they should help the figure or not.

Then as the soldiers were coming closer, the three got a determined look knowing what they had to do. The soldiers run past the three as they were hanging by the barrel whistling innocently. When the soldiers were gone, the boys sighed in relief.

"They're gone." Jimmy notified.

"Great!" Danny said as he flipped the barrel over. "Okay, whoever you are, you can come out now." He reached in and grabbed the figure by the legs as he pulled him out.

When Danny saw the figure was a sponge dressed as a pirate, he gasped in shock and dropped him on the ground. The kids gasped in shock.

The sponge got up and dusted himself off, but then he noticed the kids staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked confused.

"No," Danny answered. "It's just that you're...you're..."

"SpongeBob BlackPants!" Jimmy finished.

"Actually it's CAPTAIN SpongeBob BlackPants." The sponge corrected.

"I know!" Timmy smiled.

SpongeBob laughed. "Oh, you kids are so sweet. Why don't you tell me your names?"

The kids got a worried look and they quickly huddled together.

"We can't tell him we're peasants," Timmy said.

"I know!" Danny said, "This is BlackPants we're talking about!"

As the boys continued talking, SpongeBob looked at them in suspicion. "Hey Gary, you don't think these guys could be secret spies working for you-know-who, could it?" He whispered to Gary.

Gary's two eyes poked out of his hat and replied, "Meow."

"I know I always say that about everyone I meet, but I could be right this time." SpongeBob told him.

"Meow,"

"Fine," SpongeBob groaned. "But, we'll see who's right."

Then, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny turned around and SpongeBob kept one hand on the handle of his sword.

"So, Captain," Timmy asked. "What did you ask us again?"

"Your names?" SpongeBob replied a bit confused.

"Oh...um..." Jimmy was saying, "I'm Hector Barbossa!"

Danny and Timmy fall on the ground, not believing what Jimmy just said to the pirate.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked surprised. "What about you two?" He asked Timmy and Danny.

"Well...my name is Jack Sparrow," Danny said.

"Aw..." Timmy groaned, "How come you get the cool pirate name?"

Jimmy elbowed Timmy. "Ow! I mean I'm...Will Turner!"

SpongeBob gasped and smiled widely. "You're pirates!"

"We're pirates?" Jimmy asked but noticed they used pirate names and had pirate gear on, "Well...yeah of course! We are pirates!"

"We are?" Remy wondered but Jimmy shut Remy's snout.

"We are!" Danny played along. "We're great pirates!"

Yeah!" Timmy agreed. "I mean, aye!"

SpongeBob jumped up in excitement. "Oh wow! When I came here, I never thought I'd run into other amazing pirates like myself!"

"Um...I know," Jimmy said, "But you are the greatest pirate of all, Mr. BlackPants."

"Oh thanks, Hector." SpongeBob said happily. "I've always been known as the greatest pirate in all the seven seas, finding great treasure, having a wonderful ship, being wanted by all, but there is still one treasure I haven't gotten my hands on!"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy wondered.

"Well, I always hunt for treasure," SpongeBob said, "And want to find them all...and mostly the treasure that will change our lives!"

"Really?" Timmy asked in interest. "There's a treasure that can do that?"

"Of course, Will." SpongeBob answered. "And my crew and I are on the search for it." As he was about to leave he suddenly thought of something and turned to the kids. "Say, you three aren't part of a crew that would, oh, I don't know...be my arch-rival's and be hunting for that treasure at this very moment and would destroy me if I do so find it first, would you?"

"Uh...no?" Jimmy replied unsure.

SpongeBob suddenly smiled. "Great, how would you three like to join me crew?"

The kids were shocked.

"You want US to join your crew?" Danny asked in shock.

"To be pirates?!" Timmy asked.

"Which we already are," Jimmy quickly added.

"Of course," SpongeBob replied. "I mean only the best pirates get to join the Crew of Captain SpongeBob BlackPants. And I think you three have all those qualities. So, are you in?"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at each other, and then smile. "We accept!" the kids smiled.

"Us too!" Remy replied as he, Iago, and the fairies saluted.

"Yes!" SpongeBob cheered. "Now follow me to my longboat and we shall head to my wonderful ship." He skipped on ahead and started singing, "_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_"

"You know, he's a lot weirder than he is in the stories." Timmy whispered to the others.

"I know," Danny replied. "But still, we get to be in his crew."

"Yeah!" Jimmy cheered, "Pirate crew, here we come!"

* * *

That's it for the first part, review what you think so far and the next part will be up soon. 


	3. A Pirate's Life Begins Part 2

Here's the next part to the first episode of A Pirate's Life Begins. Last time, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny pretended to be pirates to become part of Captain SpongeBob's crew, and now there headed to his ship to become real pirates. Now here's the next part...

* * *

**A Pirate's Life Begins Part 2**

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were in a long boat with SpongeBob rowing.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Captain SpongeBob BlackPants's ship." Danny said to his friends excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Timmy. "This is awesome!"

"I know!" Remy smiled, "How about you, Jim?" Remy turns and notices that Jimmy was still looking at the compass. "Jimmy?"

"Huh?" Jimmy wondered as he looked up from the compass.

"Are you still looking at that compass?" Timmy asked.

"Well...yeah," Jimmy said, "Hey Iago, do you know what this is?"

Iago looked at the compass. "That's real a compass you found, but there's something special about it that you don't know."

"What is it?" Timmy wondered.

Iago was about to tell them, but SpongeBob suddenly interrupted.

"Hey guys! We're here at my ship!" SpongeBob announced. "The wonderful S.S. SSSSSS!"

"Um, why is it the S.S. SSSSSS ?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob answered, "Well...a friend of mine made a little mistake when he wrote that. But hey, I love it anyway!"

"And where's your huge crew?" wondered Timmy.

"Why, they're on deck of course." SpongeBob answered.

A rope fell from the ship for SpongeBob to climb up; he grabbed on and started climbing to the top. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny climbed up as well with Remy and Iago hanging on.

"Everybody, FALL IN!" SpongeBob called when he reached the deck.

Soon, everyone came out of their stations and fall in line in front of the kids, animals, and SpongeBob.

"We were wondering when you'd come back, Captain." A wild-looking boy wearing a pirate hat and cape said as he came out. Other pirates came out as well.

"Yeah," agreed a little tan girl with her blue 'dog' companion. "Where did you go?"

"I just went into Tortoonga to pick up something." SpongeBob said as he took off his hat and Gary handed him a bag of gold. "But, instead I found something for all of us..." He threw the bag of gold to the crew.

"Thanks, Captain BlackPants!" A little red-head girl with pink bug eyes, wearing a pink dress with a belt and red bow said.

"Yeah! We love gold!" spoke a little black haired with green-colored bug eyes, wearing a green dress with a belt next to her.

"Cool! This is your pirate crew?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob replied, "It sure is."

"And we get to be in it!" Timmy cheered.

"Welcome new recruits!" the wild boy greeted, "I'm Tak!"

"I'm Lilo," greeted the tan girl. "And this is my dog, Stitch!"

"Id!" the alien dog agreed.

"I'm Blossom." The red-headed bug eyed girl introduced.

"Buttercup," The black-haired bug eyed girl greeted.

"And I'm Bubbles!" greeted their sister, the blonde pigtailed blue bug eyed girl wearing a blue dress and belt.

I'm Mac," An eight year old boy wearing a red headband and green pants introduced. "And this is Bloo." He pointed to a blue imaginary friend wearing a red bandana and eye patch.

"Hey," the blob greeted.

"My name's Billy!" A boy wearing a pirate hat, eye patch and blue vest over his white shirt introduced.

"Mandy," a blonde haired girl wearing a black shirt with purple sleeves, and a black belt, black gloves, and black pants greeted.

"And I'm the Grim Reaper!" greeted a skeleton in a back robe holding a scythe. "But just call me Grim, mon."

"We're the Eds." A boy wearing a black sock on his head, a red shirt, and black vest, and purple shorts introduced. "I'm Double D, and this is Ed and Eddy." He pointed to a tall boy wearing a red and white stripped shirt and blue pants, and a short boy wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and a pirate hat.

"I'm Yin!" the pink rabbit wearing a white robe, black belt and bandana greet.

"And I'm Yang!" the blue rabbit wearing a white robe, black belt, and bandana greeted also.

"And I'm Bart." A boy wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants, a bandana, and gold earring greets.

"Lisa's my name," the girl wearing a white dress, black belt, and pirate hat said.

"Hey everyone." Danny greeted.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jimmy waved.

"Hey!" Timmy greeted.

"Alright crew, listen up." SpongeBob told everyone. "These three are our new crewmembers, Jack, Will, and Hector, and their animals Iago and Remy."

"Hey BlackPants," Mandy said to him. "What makes you think they're worthy of being part of this crew?"

SpongeBob protested, "They happen to be great pirates. They said so themselves."

Danny looked nervous. "Yeah... we did."

"But didn't you one time mistake a fisherman for being a pirate?" Grim reminded SpongeBob.

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob remembered. "But they're real pirates. They have everything it takes to be in my crew. I mean it's not like they're lying, right guys?" He asked the kids.

The three chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah..." Jimmy said, "We're great pirates!"

"Really?" Blossom asked, "What crime did you commit, that makes you pirates?"

Danny tried to think. "Um...we...uh..."

"We...uh..." Jimmy was saying also.

"Robbed a store!" Timmy suddenly said. The kids stare at him.

Then Danny quickly agreed. "Yeah! We robbed that store good."

"Stole all the gold and avoided the navy from arresting us." Jimmy lied.

"Man did we rob good, huh?" Timmy asked.

"We even gave one of the navy soldiers a wedgie," Danny states.

Everyone gasped in surprise and awe at their story.

"Man, you guys are hardcore." Eddy said in amazement.

"See?" SpongeBob said. "What'd I tell ya?"

"You guys really are pirates." Buttercup said to the boys.

"Yep!" Timmy agreed.

Tak came up to them. "Well then, welcome aboard." He said shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

"Cool! We're pirates!" Timmy smiled, having the others stare. "Uh...I mean we're pirates for this crew!" Timmy said quickly.

Then SpongeBob turned to the rest of the crew. "Alright, crew! Now that you've met the new members of the S.S. SSSSSS , get back to your stations and resume your duties!"

When everyone left to their jobs and SpongeBob walked off. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny looked at each other, hoping they could keep themselves from getting found out by the others.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was already asleep, and below the deck, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were sleeping in hammocks with Timmy on the top, Danny at the bottom, and Jimmy next to him.

"I can't believe we managed to pull it off to everyone that we're real pirates." Jimmy said to Timmy and Danny.

"I know," Timmy replied. "But now, we're actual pirates."

"Yeah, but I somehow feel guilty," Danny said.

"Is that because you lied to them?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny said a bit annoyed. "I mean, we lied to Captain BlackPants."

"Relax, Danny," Timmy said, peeking down from his hammock. "I mean don't pirates lie all the time?"

"I guess," Jimmy answered unsure. "But I don't think pirates had to lie to become pirates themselves."

"You know. Maybe Timmy's right for once." Danny said as he took the compass he found earlier out of his pocket.

"He is?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Hey!" Timmy smiled, "Just cause I'm the dumb one doesn't mean that I can't be smart?"

"I didn't say you're dumb," Danny said smiling.

Timmy realizes what he said about himself. "Man, this is bittersweet."

Then Jimmy asked Danny, "So what you're saying is, we just keep posing as pirates?"

"That's what I'm saying." Danny answered as he looked at the compass. "That way no one can ever find out that we're not really pirates."

"You guys aren't really pirates?!" A voice asked.

The boys wince and turn to gasp. They see the PowerPuff Girls with Mandy, Lilo, and Stitch.

"I knew it," Mandy said, "I knew you were just a bunch of losers the minute I saw you."

"It's not what you think!" Danny quickly said as he hid the compass in his pocket.

"Don't worry guys," Blossom smiled winking, "We won't tell the captain and others your secret."

Jimmy seemed a bit confused. "You won't?"

"Of course not," Bubbles said. "You guys still look like you can be part of the crew."

Danny smiled. "Wow thanks, I thought for sure you guys were gonna turn us in."

"Yeah," Timmy also said. "Or make us walk the plank or shoot us out of a cannon."

"I would," Mandy said.

"Mandy, you should try to be nice to our new friends," Lilo said.

Mandy replied, "I think I'd rather sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Then suddenly, there was a loud bang and the ship started rocking back and forth.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he tried to avoid falling over.

"We're under attack." Mandy answered.

They all ran out to deck and saw the rest of the crew trying to defend the ship from another ship that was attacking them.

"More pirates?!" Timmy asked in shock until he smiled. "Cool!" Then Jimmy and Danny glared at him. "I mean...not cool!"

Then they see Captain SpongeBob come out and see the other ship attacking them. "Battle stations people!" SpongeBob called out, "Hard to starboard!"

"Hard to starboard!" Tak also shouted.

Everybody ran off and brought cannons to start firing at the other ship. Except SpongeBob ran over to the edge of the ship and growled angrily at the other ship.

"Why must you attack us?!" SpongeBob yelled at the ship.

* * *

Laughing was heard, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at the ship with SpongeBob.

On the other ship, they see a large pirate hat walking behind the wall of the ship, stopping at the front to face them. Then it rises and they see it's a green alien with pink eyes, a red suit, standing up on mechanical spider legs coming out of his PAK.

"SpongeBob BlackPants," The alien spoke as he smirked. "How nice to see you again, mate."

"Captain ZIM..." SpongeBob growled.

SpongeBob shouted angrily as he was about to jump off ship to get ZIM, but he was pulled back by Tak to keep him from landing in the ocean.

"Careful Captain," Tak said as he held onto SpongeBob, who was still trying to get at ZIM.

"Wow," Timmy said amazed. "He really has a thing against that captain."

"It's more than a thing." Tak explained. "Captain ZIM is SpongeBob's long-time rival. They despise each other and get competitive over everything."

"He even used to be SpongeBob's first mate," Blossom states.

Jimmy seemed surprised. "I didn't know that about Captain SpongeBob."

"Yeah," Bubbles added. "And sometimes the captain gets a little crazy when he tries to get back at ZIM for betraying him."

SpongeBob shouted to ZIM, "You'll never get away with this, you stinky alien!"

"I will, sponge freak!" ZIM yelled.

"You won't, alien creep!" SpongeBob shouted back.

"I can really tell." Danny said as he watched.

"BlackPants!" ZIM yelled. "You will hand over the treasure map you possess, and I will leave your pathetic ship where it now stands!"

SpongeBob replied, "No way, ZIM! I found it first so it's MINE!"

"Not if I have it first!" ZIM yelled. "Pirates...attack his ship!"

"Attack!" A little robot in a pirate hat repeated.

A bunch of hooks shot from their ship, and stuck into SpongeBob's ship. Then a bunch of pirate villains made their way onto SpongeBob's ship with swords and weapons.

"We're under attack, mon!" Grim yelled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mandy asked as she took out her sword. "Attack them."

"Right!" the three agreed with Danny changing to ghost mode.

"Hmm...I think us animals should stay out of this," Iago said.

"You can stay at the crow's nest and watch," a hornbill, Zazu, suggested.

SpongeBob was trying to avoid the pirates' attacks until he ran into ZIM.

"What are you doing on MY ship, ZIM?" SpongeBob angrily asked.

ZIM took out his sword and answered, "I'm still here for your map that would lead to the item we're both looking for."

SpongeBob took out his sword also. "Well, you're not gonna get it because I have to map and I'm gonna find it first."

"We'll see about that, sponge creature."

The two sword fight, and SpongeBob swung his sword as ZIM, but he dodges. While the two captains were fighting, Danny was firing ghost rays at the enemy pirates, and Jimmy and Timmy were helping him.

Man! This is so cool!" Timmy smiled.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "If it weren't for the fact that this is all real and we could really get killed by any of these pirates."

"Don't worry," Danny assured. "As long as I stay in complete control of my powers, nothing can go wrong." Then when Danny was about to fire a ghost ray, he accidentally changed back into human form. "Except for that,"

"Well, at least we're safe on this ship and the rest of the crew is here to stop the other pirates." Timmy mentioned.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed them and held sword to their throats. "You three are coming with us." The figure with a deep voice told them.

"Although I could be wrong." Timmy said in a worried tone.

* * *

SpongeBob and ZIM were still sword fighting. When ZIM swung his sword at SpongeBob, he quickly ducked out of the way.

"Ha!" SpongeBob gloated. "I'm still the best pirate around, ZIM!"

"We'll see about that," ZIM smirked.

When SpongeBob was about to swing his sword at ZIM, he quickly got on his mechanical spider legs and pinned SpongeBob to the ground with them.

"Hey!" the sponge snapped.

ZIM laughed, "You see, sponge wretch, I'M ALWAYS MORE STRONGER THAN YOU!" He laughed evilly again.

SpongeBob winced when ZIM was about to stab SpongeBob with his sword, but then the little robot flew himself toward ZIM.

"GIR!" ZIM snapped. "Why do you interrupt me when I'm about to finish off my mortal enemy?!"

"We got 'em, we got 'em!" The robot happily told him.

ZIM smirked and let go of SpongeBob.

SpongeBob seemed confused. "What's going on?!"

"I'm afraid our time is up, BlackPants, and we must head out." ZIM told him. "But first..."

SpongeBob was now stuck to the wall with his sword pinning him by his shirt as he hung there, trying to get loose. ZIM laughs and walks away with his pirate crew.

"Very funny, ZIM!" SpongeBob shouted angrily. "You're gonna regret this!"

When ZIM's ship left, SpongeBob's crew came up to him to get him down.

"Are you okay Captain?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," SpongeBob answered as he smiled. "Although I do wish I could've seen Jack, Will, and Hector beat the pants off of ZIM's crew." He looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where are Jack, Will, and Hector?"

"We don't know." Lilo answered.

"Where could they be?" Blossom wondered.

SpongeBob thinks and gasps in shock and realization. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"I fear that Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Hector Barbossa have been captured by my arch enemy." SpongeBob said as he dropped to his knees. "NO!!!"

"What are you talking about?" Grim wondered.

"You know. Those new crewmembers we have." SpongeBob mentioned.

"Ummm...those guys aren't Barbossa, Sparrow, and Turner," Grim said, "I've seen them before, and those kids DID NOT look anything like them."

SpongeBob raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mandy explained, "He means, your so called 'greatest pirates you ever met' lied to you just so they could be pirates and join your crew."

"Hey, you promised them we wouldn't tell!" Bubbles snapped.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted at her.

"Wait," SpongeBob said. "You mean those three lied to me just so they could be part of my crew?"

"Yes..." the girls said sadly.

"And you didn't tell me!?"

Buttercup pointed at Blossom. "It was her idea not to tell!"

"Thanks Buttercup," Blossom said in sarcasm.

"But if they're not pirates, then who are they?" SpongeBob asked.

Then, Iago and Remy came down from the Crow's Nest.

"They're our friends," Remy said crawling down the pole, "Poor lonely boys who lost their job and dreamed of being pirates."

SpongeBob gasped. "You mean...orphans?"

"Actually, their parents left them so they can travel around the world," Iago mentions.

"Oh my," SpongeBob said as he covered his mouth.

"But what are we gonna do now that ZIM has them?" Remy asked.

"We gotta save them," Tak said. "If those are your orders, Captain."

SpongeBob thinks a moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, on ZIM's ship, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were tied to the mast.

Jimmy sighed, "We've only been pirates for one day and already we're prisoners."

"Our moms and dads are so gonna be mad about this," Timmy said,

"I wonder what they're doing anyway..." Danny wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the parents were taking a spa still in Hawaii.

"Isn't this relaxing girls?" Judy asked. Although in reality, the dads were serving the girls along with other men.

"You're right," Maddie replied.

"Yeah...great," Jack moaned rubbing Maddie's legs.

"And I know our kids must be enjoying that restaurant they're working in," Timmy's mom said, "And if they were captured by evil pirates, we would be SO mad about that."

"Tell me about it." Maddie said until she smiled. "But at least with them safe at a job, there's no chance of that ever happening."

* * *

But back on ZIM's ship, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were still tied to the mast with the crew of ZIM's ship laughing evilly as they held their swords and weapons.

Then ZIM's voice shouted, "Stand down, crew!"

ZIM walked past the crew on his mechanical spider legs and stood in front of Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny.

"Well, well, well," ZIM smirked, "What do we have here?"

Danny looked nervous a bit. "Uh...we happen to be strong pirates, and...You better let us go if you know what's good."

ZIM laughed with his crew laughing as well.

ZIM stopped laughing and asked, "You expect me to believe you three are real pirates?"

"We are real pirates!" Timmy yelled. "We have everything it takes."

"Really?" ZIM asked in disbelief. "Then answer this: What is the seventh law of Pirates' Code?"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny looked puzzled.

Then Timmy finally answered, "Uh...never eat fries without ketchup?"

"HA!" ZIM laughed. "No one can fool Captain ZIM with their fake pirate names! Skulker!"

A big armor covered pirate ghost came out as he smirked. Then a sword came out of his armor and aimed for the three as they closed their eyes in fear when Skulker swung his sword at them. But when Danny opened his eyes, he saw he and the others were still alive, but their pirate stuff was on the floor broken, and he was now in his regular white shirt, blue shorts, and straw hat, along with Jimmy and Timmy in their normal clothes.

"Hey!" Timmy snapped. "Those were gifts from our parents!"

"Yeah, and you're gonna pay for what you just did." Danny threatened.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said, "What they just said."

ZIM just said, "And what are you gonna do about it? You're just a couple of normal children with ridiculous dreams."

Danny tried to get out of the ropes. "We're still...gonna stop you...like pirates!" But while he was struggling, the compass fell out of his pocket.

The kids gasped, and ZIM gasped as he picks up the compass.

"Hey, that's ours!" Jimmy told him. "Give it back!"

ZIM turns and shows them the compass. "Do you children have any idea what this is?"

Danny answered, "It's a compass."

"Wrong!" ZIM yelled, "This is no ordinary compass."

"It's not?" Timmy asked.

ZIM explained, "This is the Compass that leads to the Great Treasure, a treasure that could only be found with the special Map and Compass. And now that I have this Compass, I no longer need SpongeBob's Map anymore!"

The three gasp and Timmy shouts, "But we found that Compass first!"

"Yeah, so give it back, ZIM!" Jimmy ordered.

"Never!" ZIM said, "With this compass, that treasure and power will be MINE!!!"

"No, it won't!" Danny yelled. "Captain BlackPants will stop you!"

"Stop me?" ZIM asked. "HA! Don't you know according to the Pirates' Code, you three are now MY prisoners?"

"Oh yeah," Jimmy remembered.

"There should be a code against Pirates' Code." Timmy muttered.

"Now, you either have the choice of becoming part of my crew or walking the plank." ZIM told them.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at each other. Then Jimmy answers, "Sorry ZIM, but no matter how much we wanna become pirates, we would never join any crew of yours."

"THEN YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!" ZIM shouted as he laughed.

* * *

Soon, the kids were tied up and walking to the plank. "Release the meat!" ZIM ordered.

"YES SIR!!!" GIR said in Duty Mode. He laughed and dumps a bucket of blood and raw meat into the deep waters.

They look below and saw a bunch of sharks coming up and chomping on to the meat that was dropped down. The boys gulped.

ZIM laughed and said, "Now, the tall one will go first."

Danny turned to Jimmy and Timmy, and then he sighed. "Well, I guess it was nice knowing you guys."

"Nice to know you, Danny," Timmy said sadly.

* * *

It looks like Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny now have to walk the plank to their doom. But will they be able to get out of this one alive? Find out in the last part of A Pirate's Life Begins coming soon. Remember to review too.


	4. A Pirate's Life Begins Part 3

_Now here's the final part of A Pirates Life begins..._

* * *

**A Pirate's Life Begins Part 3**

Then Skulker grabbed Danny away from Jimmy and Timmy, and threw him on the plank. Danny looked back and saw the pirates pointing swords at him to move forward, and Jimmy and Timmy looking sad.

"Danny, Jimmy...if we die, I just wanna let you know," Timmy said, "I used your toothbrushes to scrub the toilets at Skinners'."

"You what?!" Jimmy and Danny both shouted.

But then, ZIM pointed a sword at Danny. "Off with you, human! Walk the plank!" He shouted at him.

"Alright...I'm going." Danny said nervously as he back away on the plank.

"Oh no, I can't watch." Jimmy said as he shut his eyes.

As Danny was about to step off the plank, a voice shouted, "Not so fast, ZIM!"

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy gasp as they recognize the voice. They look up and smiled. "Captain BlackPants!"

They see the S.S.SSSSSS up ahead and SpongeBob on top of the mast, waving to them.

"Ahoy me new pirate crew!" he called out.

ZIM growled angrily. "BlackPants, you dare intrude my ship!"

SpongeBob swung on a rope and landed in front of ZIM. "You capture my new crewmembers and you were about to kill 'em!"

"Ha!' ZIM laughed, "Don't you realize that these three are NOT pirates at all?"

SpongeBob replied, "Of course I know they're not pirates."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny seemed surprised.

"You knew?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I knew." SpongeBob answered. "I knew you weren't pirates the minute I saw you."

Danny frowned, not believing him. "Remy and Iago told you, didn't they?"

SpongeBob looked a bit nervous. "Well..."

ZIM pointed his sword at SpongeBob. "You will be next to walk the plank, now that I have the Compass." He raised his compass when suddenly; something snatched it in the air. "What?!"

He looks up to see Iago holding the compass with Remy holding onto his tail feathers.

"See ya, ZIM!" Remy yelled as he flied away with Iago.

ZIM growled angrily as he pounded on the plank board, causing it to wobble and have Danny slip off.

"Danny!" Jimmy and Timmy called out.

"Guys!" Danny voice called out, and he was actually hanging onto the edge of the plank.

ZIM laughed, "After they're all disposed of, you will be next and I'll have that compass."

"No, you won't!" SpongeBob said as he took out his sword.

ZIM and SpongeBob start sword fighting.

"Iago! Remy!" Timmy called out to them.

Iago and Remy go over to them and they bite off, Jimmy and Timmy's ropes.

"Thanks guys." Jimmy said.

"Hello?!" Danny called while he was still hanging from the plank. "Remember me?! Anybody?!"

"Oops," Timmy remembered. "We gotta help Danny."

"Right," Jimmy, Remy, and Iago agreed.

They carefully walk to the edge of the plank to where Danny is.

"Quick, Danny!" Jimmy said as he and Timmy hold out their hands. "Grab on!"

Danny quickly grabs onto Jimmy and Timmy's hands, and they try pulling him up with Remy and Iago pulling Jimmy and Timmy.

"He's...too...heavy." Timmy said as he tried pulling Danny up.

"Just...keep...pulling!" Jimmy told him.

"I...think...I'm...gonna...pull...a...wing!" Iago groaned.

"Guys!" Danny shouted as he looked down at the ocean full of sharks he was about to fall into. "Will you quit complaining and just help me?!"

They all pulled harder and, they fall back with Danny falling safely on top of them.

"Thanks guys!" Danny smiled as he sat up.

"You're welcome, Danny." Timmy replied. "At least nothing can go wrong now."

Suddenly a large gun was pointed at them, and they see Skulker standing ahead of them. He smirked and said, "I hope you enjoy sleeping with the fishes."

The kids and animals close their eyes in fear when suddenly a magic blast shot Skulker, knocking him away. They look up and see Tak holding his staff.

"Tak!" They all shouted relieved.

"Come on guys!" Tak told them. "You're now free to get off of ZIM's ship."

They all got off the plank, and Jimmy said, "Thanks Tak, but what about Captain SpongeBob?"

They saw SpongeBob still fighting ZIM with his sword.

"Take that Irken!" SpongeBob yelled out swiping at ZIM with his sword.

ZIM swung his sword at SpongeBob as he blocked it. "You're off the edge of your map, cheese-head!"

SpongeBob angrily swung his sword at ZIM, and karate kicked him back. ZIM winces a bit and continues to swordfight.

"Get him, Captain SpongeBob!" Timmy cheered.

SpongeBob waved back at them, but got punched by ZIM doing so, having the others wince. SpongeBob managed to sit up and saw ZIM getting on his mechanical spider legs as he stood in front of SpongeBob.

"Oh man!" SpongeBob groaned, "I hate those things!"

"Now, we finished this once and for all." ZIM said.

SpongeBob just laughed suddenly.

"What is there to laugh about?!" ZIM asked angrily.

SpongeBob answered, "Because I have my crew to help me out and we now have the compass and the map, and you don't!"

"WHAT?!" ZIM was shocked.

"It's true, ZIM." Danny said. "We may not have known before, but we found the compass that leads to the Great Treasure, and you will never get your hands on it."

"Oh yeah?" ZIM asked. "You may have both items, but you can't hide while I hunt you down to retrieve them."

"We'll see," SpongeBob said, "Cuz that Great Treasure will be ours!"

SpongeBob jumped in the air and kicked one of the cannons toward ZIM, pushing him back.

"Now!" SpongeBob called to his ship.

"Got it!" Blossom called out.

She threw a rope to SpongeBob, and he ran over to Tak, the kids and animals as they both grab on. The PowerPuff Girls pulled hard and the others were pulled by the rope, flying off of ZIM's ship.

"NO!!!" ZIM cried. "I'll get you next time, BlackPants! NEXT TIME!!!"

GIR screamed happily for no reason as ZIM screamed.

* * *

They landed on the deck of the S.S.SSSSSS, with SpongeBob and Tak landing on their feet, and Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Remy landing hardly on the ground. 

"Are you okay?" Yin asked.

"Other then being tied up, almost fed to sharks, and being flung to the ground, yeah we're okay." Timmy answered as he got up.

"I told ya we'd get them back safe and sound." SpongeBob told his crew.

"So you wanna us to be part of your crew, Captain?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, of course I do." SpongeBob answered. "But you didn't have to lie to me to join."

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, even though I don't understand why you had to pretend you're pirates in the first place."

"We're sorry, Captain." Danny said.

"Yeah," Jimmy also said. "I guess we thought that someone as great as you wouldn't let someone like us be pirates in your crew."

"And we didn't think we would be part of your crew," Timmy said, "I'm not good with magic, Jimmy's short, and Danny's sometimes doesn't control his powers."

SpongeBob smiled. "Don't worry, after all Remy and Iago did tell everything about what happened to you."

"And we're orphans?" Timmy asked.

"I thought your parents ditched you guys so they can travel the world," SpongeBob mentions.

"Sorry, sometimes people think we're orphans," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and now that we have no job and nowhere to go now, I guess we sorta thought we would never get to live our dream to be pirates." Danny explained.

SpongeBob started to feel sorry for them. "Gee, I guess you won't have to worry about not ever getting your dream again because you're now gonna be part of my crew."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny seemed surprised. "You mean as real pirates?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob nodded.

"Yes!" Timmy cheered.

"All right!" Danny cheered as well.

"You're the greatest, Captain SpongeBob!" Jimmy said happily.

"Eh, it was no problem," SpongeBob said chuckling.

Then the compass dropped from the sky and landed in Danny's hands. He looked up and saw Iago flying above him.

Danny chuckled. "We found your compass."

SpongeBob took the compass. "You're right; this is the compass that can lead to the Great Treasure."

"And even more treasure untold!" Yin mentions.

"Really?" Timmy asked. "We can find all the treasure that hasn't been found by anyone?"

"Exactly!" Lisa said.

"We could find those treasures first before the Great Treasure," Bart suggested, "Besides, NO ONE really knows how to use the map and compass to find it."

"Oh, come on," SpongeBob said. "This compass would definitely work now that I have it. Watch…" He looked at the compass and started tapping the top. "Take me to some gold...take me to some gold..." But nothing happened.

"AAARRRGGH!!! It's not working!" SpongeBob yelled angrily raising the compass and map. Suddenly, the two glowed.

SpongeBob looked at them puzzled.

Then, it flew off his hands as they floated in the air. The Map opens like a scroll and shows a picture of gold with the Compass pointing at it and pointing at another direction.

"Ooh," SpongeBob said amazed. "That's very interesting."

"Looks like we follow the Compass and head there," Timmy guessed.

"You're right, Timmy." SpongeBob said. "Where ever the compass points we must follow."

"Well, I guess from now on, we're gonna keep finding treasure until we find the Great Treasure." Danny said.

"Aye to that, Danny." SpongeBob said as he took the compass and map. "Everyone to your stations!"

"Aye Captain!" the crew cheered.

SpongeBob walks away, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at each other.

"Well guys, I guess from now on, we're REAL pirates." Danny told Jimmy and Timmy.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "But you think our parents would be okay with it?"

Danny looked surprised and pondered. "I guess I never thought of that."

"Eh, I'm sure they won't mind," Timmy said, "Besides, our parents would be fine with it."

"Maybe you're right," Danny said. "After all, they did leave me in charge of you while they're gone."

"That's correct." Jimmy said. "Because we're pirates and part of Captain BlackPants's crew now."

**The End**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first story of the series, and the next story will be The Fountain of Youth. Be sure to review._


	5. The Fountain of Youth Part 1

_Here's a new story for the series Captain BlackPants and Pirate Toonribbean Adventures, called 'The Fountain of Youth'. This one was cowritten with Dannyfangirl, and here's a summery of the story..._

Summery: Captain SpongeBob is taking Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny on their first treasure hunt to find the Fountain of Youth. But ZIM comes also wanting to find the Fountain of Youth for himself, and SpongeBob gets competitive with him to find it first. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny go looking for the fountain themselves with the compass while Danny plans to drink the fountain water to turn himself young so he can do kid stuff again with his friends. Who will find the fountain of Youth first and use its water for eternal youth?

_Now enjoy the first part of the story..._

* * *

**The Fountain of Youth: Part 1**

Out on the ocean, Captain SpongeBob BlackPants was at the helm, sitting at a desk and looking at the map while humming a certain pirate song we all know.

SpongeBob: **Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me**

"Hey captain?" a voice asked.

SpongeBob stops and turns to see his new recruits: Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny. "Oh, hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hm...No offense Captain," Danny said, "But uh..."

"They need pirate gear," Remy mentions, "They are pirates after all."

"Real pirate gear," Jimmy said, "Oh, and we're done scrubbing the poop deck! Whatever that is."

"Oh, that's right." SpongeBob remembered. "Ever since ZIM destroyed your fake pirate stuff, you've been complaining that you need real pirate stuff to fight against other pirate enemies when they come."

"That's pretty much right." Danny said.

"Hang on for just one second." SpongeBob said as he reached behind his chair. "Ta da!" He said as he pulled out three swords that come with belts to put around your waist.

"Whoa!" the kids were impressed as they take the swords.

"Those were made out of dragon claws, unicorn horns, and samurai steel, making them indestructible," SpongeBob said, "I stole them myself!"

"Meow," Gary said.

"Right!" SpongeBob winked and turns to the boys, "Some of your pirate clothes and gear are in the trunk at your station. And be sure to wash up!"

"Why?" Timmy asked, "I thought us pirates don't bathe?"

"Timmy, have you forgotten the story that SpongeBob BlackPants is also a neat freak and he just stopped a group of pirates with soap?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob sighed as he smiled. "Oh, I remember that one. I was cornered by the enemy, and all hope was doomed until...BAM!" He fell on the floor as he began to laugh.

"Come on guys, let's go," Jimmy said as the boys go back to their stations.

SpongeBob gets up and turns to the map. "Okay Mappy," he smiled, "What treasure will come up next?!"

Then, the map began to glow.

"Oh boy," SpongeBob said excitedly as he stood up on his chair. "New course, ahoy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, below deck, the kids put on new pirate gear. Danny wore a white shirt, belt, black pants, grey boots, and a rattled green bandana around his head with his straw hat hanging on the back of his neck. For Jimmy, he now wears a red shirt, black belt, blue pants, black boots, and a labcoat on him, and the compass he has around his neck. Timmy puts on an eyepatch, pink pirate hat, dark blue pants, boots, pink shirt, and belt. 

Cosmo and Wanda poof in, also in pirate gear. "How's it going first mates?" Wanda asked.

"Great," Danny answered. "I feel more like a pirate now."

"Exactly," Timmy agreed. "And as soon as it's time to treasure hunt, we'll be ready."

"Right!" Jimmy smiled, "Man! If only our parents can see us now!"

* * *

Meanwhile for the parents, they are somewhere in another ocean, on a cruise. 

"Egad!" Timmy's dad shouted, who now has a sunburn from the tan he and the parents had.

"I told you to buy sunscreen." Timmy's mom snapped.

"But we spent most of the money on those souvenirs for the kids." Hugh mentioned.

Maddie and Judy groaned in annoyance.

"I bet the kids don't have to go through this." Maddie guessed.

"Eh, at least they have fun," Jack said, "Who knows? They could be pirates."

The parents stare at him and they laugh out loud.

"Oh sure," Judy laughed. "Like they could ever end up being real pirates."

"Yeah," Timmy's dad agreed. "Right now, they're probably pretending to be pirates for a pretend pirate crew, and pretending to have pirate adventures."

* * *

"This is so cool!" Timmy shouted as he was on deck, swinging his sword, but he almost hit Blossom. 

"Hey!" Blossom snapped. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Sorry," Timmy said putting his sword down.

Blossom scoffs and then touches Timmy. "Tag! You're it!"

"Hey!" Timmy shouted as he sees Blossom fly off.

Timmy chases after her all around the ship.

Timmy stops to see Jimmy and Yang swabbing. "Tag, you're it!" Timmy said tagging Jimmy.

"Huh?" Jimmy wondered until he sees Timmy run off. "Tag, you're it!" He said as he tagged Yang.

"Hey!" Yang snapped.

Then he spotted Yin. "Tag, now you're it!" Yang said as he ran off.

"What the?" Yin wondered but then chases after him.

Danny came out from the cabin and saw what's going on.

"Tag, you're-" When Yin tried to tag Danny; she fell right through him when he turned intangible.

"Nice try." Danny smiled.

"That's cheating!" Yin complained.

"No, it's not!" Danny said back.

"Hi guys!" Bubbles greeted walking by, "What's going on?"

"Tag!" Yin yelled tagging Bubbles.

Bubbles screamed, "Aah! I've been tagged!"

She flew off after them when SpongeBob slid down from the helm.

"Tag! You're it!" Bubbles said as she tagged SpongeBob.

SpongeBob smiled and laughed. "Well, I got something that you're definitely gonna wanna tag at."

"What is it?" They all wondered.

SpongeBob held the map open to everyone. "Behold our next pirate objective!"

The map now had a picture of what looked like a large fountain.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"The Fountain of Youth!" SpongeBob smiled.

"The Fountain of Youth?" Danny wondered. "What can it do?"

SpongeBob answered, "It can grant eternal youth to anyone who comes in contact with the water it possesses."

"But it was just a myth," Jimmy spoke.

"Not according to this map." SpongeBob said as he showed him the map. "Which is why we're going to find it." Then he held the compass that was around Jimmy's neck. "And with this compass, we'll be able to find it."

Then, the compass starts glowing as the map and it began to turn left.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be heading that way." Danny said as he pointed to the left.

"Aye, Danny." SpongeBob agreed as he looked at the map. "It says we should head to this island."

* * *

Their ship soon reaches the island and the PowerPuff Girls prepare a long boat for Captain SpongeBob. 

"Alright," SpongeBob began. "Since this is Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny's first treasure hunt, I'll be taking them along with me, and show them the ropes on how it's done."

"Don't worry, Captain BlackPants," Jimmy said. "We're sure this treasure hunt will be a success."

"That's what I like to hear. Now into the long boat." SpongeBob ordered Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny.

"Aye Captain!" the kids saluted.

They got into the longboat, and then SpongeBob went in and started rowing them toward the island.

* * *

They reach the island and step out of the boat and onto the sandy beach. 

"Alright," Timmy said excitedly. "Now let's start hunting for that Fountain of Youth."

"Patient, Timmy." SpongeBob instructed. "We must get the location of the Fountain of Youth first."

Jimmy looked at the compass. "Well...it has to be somewhere..."

"You're looking at it wrong," Timmy said. "Let me see." He grabs the compass from Jimmy's hand.

"I think I know how to read a compass." Jimmy said. "Give it back!"

"Make me!" Timmy mocked.

Jimmy grabbed a hold of the compass, but Timmy refused to give it back. Then they start fighting over it.

"Hey guys, cut it out." Danny said as he watched them fight. "You're forgetting we're on the same crew."

But, Jimmy and Timmy still kept arguing.

"Go get em' Jim!" Iago cheered.

"Go Timmy go! Go Timmy!" Cosmo yelled. Danny glares at them.

SpongeBob started to get annoyed by their fighting. "STOP IT!!!"

Jimmy and Timmy finally stopped fighting.

"Thank you," SpongeBob said.

"Man, you guys are SO childish!" Danny said.

"His fault." Timmy pointed at Jimmy.

Jimmy glared at him.

"If you guys are gonna be on my crew, you must get along." SpongeBob strictly told them.

"Uh...we're sorry Captain SpongeBob." Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Timmy also said, "Although I should be the one who holds the compass."

"Timmy!" Danny said annoyed.

"Sorry," Timmy said, "You don't even know what happens if you were 10 years old."

"I did use to be ten." Danny mentioned. "It's nothing like that."

"Come on, we only met you two years ago." Timmy told him. "You never told us what it was like when you were ten."

"It happened to be fun and exciting like you guys are always having." Danny answered.

"Right..." Timmy said in sarcasm.

Then Jimmy teasingly asked, "Like being able to go into Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, which you can't do with us since you're too old?"

Danny's eyes widen at what he said, and he quickly answers, "No...I mean yes...I mean..."

Danny looks at Jimmy and Timmy staring at him as they smiled.

"Who asked you anyway?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Ha!" Timmy laughed. "You didn't do any cool stuff when you were a kid."

"I did so!" Danny snapped.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

When Timmy and Danny continued to argue, they heard a gunfire that caused them to stop. They turn around and see SpongeBob holding his pistol in the air, looking annoyed by their constant fighting. "Guys are we here to fight or here to find the Fountain of Youth?" he asked.

"Sorry Captain." Danny apologized. "We really should find the Fountain of Youth."

"And let's get going!" Remy said.

Right!" SpongeBob said as he began to walk away. "Fountain of Youth, here we come!"

"You won't be finding the Fountain of Youth before me, BlackPants!" A familiar voice said.

"Oh no," SpongeBob groaned recognizing the voice.

He turned around and saw Captain ZIM standing there with his robot GIR.

"ZIM!" SpongeBob angrily asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to claim the Fountain of Youth for myself." ZIM answered. "It should belong to me instead of a sponge creature and a couple of immature humans."

"Hey!" Danny snapped, "I AM mature!"

"Right." Jimmy sarcastically said.

"Well, we got here first!" SpongeBob pointed out. "So, IT'S OURS!"

"No, it's MINE!" ZIM yelled.

"We'll see who it belongs to when I get there!" SpongeBob shouted as he ran off.

"Not if I get there first!" ZIM shouted as he ran after SpongeBob.

"We better follow them." Danny told the others.

When they took two steps forward, they suddenly got trapped in a net that was hung from a tree.

"What the?"

They hear laughing and they look down to see Skulker.

"Hey, is it even allowed for you to trap us while ZIM and SpongeBob go get the treasure?" Timmy asked.

"It's just something to distract you guys," Skulker said, "And when I deal with you, your heads will be prized for my trophies."

"Is that even legal?" Jimmy asked a bit grossed out.

"Dude, you're so gross!" Timmy yelled.

"We'll see about that?" Skulker said as he took out a weapon.

"Yeah, we will." Danny said as he grabbed a hold of them and turned them intangible as they fell out of the net.

Skulker's jaw dropped. "I should have made it ghost proof."

"You made a big mistake messing with us!" Timmy said as he took out his sword.

"You really think I did?" Skulker asked as he took out an even bigger sword.

When he swung it at them, Danny quickly took out his sword and blocked it from them.

"Take that robot face!" Danny yelled out as he pushed Skulker back with his sword.

"You three are soon going to regret ever standing in our way." Skulker said as he tried to attack them.

"That's what you think!" Timmy shouted as he swung his sword at Skulker.

Jimmy took out his sword to fight, and then he spotted something noticeable on the ground.

"Hmm..." Jimmy said as he thought, and then got an idea. "Hey Skulker, why don't you take a few steps back?"

"Hmm...Okay." Skulker takes few steps back.

Then a rope that was on the ground tied around Skulker's ankle, and hung him upside down from a tree.

"A little word of advice," Jimmy said as he smirked. "Never forget where you set your traps."

"Oh yeah, thanks for your advice," Skulker said sarcastically.

"Way to go, Jimmy." Danny congratulated as he put away his sword.

"Thanks," Jimmy said. "We better find Captain SpongeBob."

"Yeah, and the Fountain of Youth." Timmy also said.

They started walking away, and Danny asked, "You think Captain SpongeBob is alright against ZIM all by himself?"

"Of course he is," Timmy replied. "SpongeBob could totally beat ZIM."

* * *

"I cannot totally beat ZIM!" SpongeBob yelled as ZIM had SpongeBob on the ground while he was pulling his arms back. 

"Your treasure hunt is finished, SpongeWretch!" ZIM said as he laughed.

"We'll see Alien Scuzzball!" SpongeBob yelled.

SpongeBob pulls back his legs and pushes them back, kicking ZIM away.

"I'M GETTING THAT FOUNTAIN FIRST!" SpongeBob shouted in ZIM's face.

ZIM shouted back, "I'M GETTING THERE FIRST!"

Then, they both started running away as they tried pushing each other back, trying to run ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were using the compass to find where the Fountain of Youth was, and where Captain SpongeBob was. 

"Hey Captain!" Timmy called out, "Where are you?"

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy called as well.

"You think maybe he found the Fountain of Youth already?" Danny asked.

"I hope so," Jimmy said. "Because this compass is saying that we just have to head 8 kilometers east and we should be there in no time."

4 hours later...

"We've been walking and walking, and we haven't even found one fountain!" Danny complained.

Timmy was lying on the ground while using his arms to move himself forward. "Water...oxygen...atmosphere...need it..." Timmy moaned.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and he reached around his belt and pulled out a canteen, and then he poured water on Timmy's head.

"Timmy, we've only been here a few hours." Jimmy mentioned.

"But what if we're stranded here forever?" Timmy asked in panic. "We might starve!"

"Timmy..."

"WE HAVE TO EAT OTHER ALIVE!!!" Timmy yelled out shaking Jimmy by the shirt

"Come on, Timmy!" Danny said as he grabbed him. "Don't forget, Captain SpongeBob's still out here, and he'll probably find us soon."

Then, he notices something was fall out. He looks up to see Iago using a salt shaker on Danny. Iago stops. "So we won't eat each other alive?"

"No," Danny answered. "We just have to keep looking, and we'll find the captain and treasure in no time."

"Danny is absolutely right." Jimmy said. "SpongeBob probably already found the treasure and is waiting for us to find it also."

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and ZIM were still racing to find the Fountain of Youth. 

"You're too slow! HA!!" SpongeBob yelled out.

"You're the slow one!" ZIM shouted as he pushed SpongeBob aside.

Then they both ran toward a cave, and they both ran into the entrance and got stuck as they tried to get in first.

"I'm getting the treasure!" SpongeBob shouted. "I'm going in!"

"Not till you get hit by my giant blaster laser ray!" ZIM smirked.

A blaster came out of his PAK and blasted SpongeBob, having them both fly into the cave.

SpongeBob quickly got up. "Ha! I'm still here!"

"You won't be when I find the fountain!" ZIM yelled.

They both started running again, but the floor opened up and they both fell in as they screamed.

* * *

Outside, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were still walking around to find the treasure. 

"What do you think we'll do when we find the Fountain of Youth?" Timmy curiously asked.

Jimmy and Danny shrug. "Who knows?" Danny said.

Iago then said, "Well the captain did say, the fountain can grant youth."

"I wonder how we can use it for." Remy wondered.

Danny then wonders about that. "Well, with the fountain, it can make somebody younger..."

Jimmy quickly realizes what Danny may be implying. "Danny, you're not seriously thinking about drinking the water to make yourself younger, are you?"

"Well...possibly." Danny answered. "I mean, just one little sip wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"You can't do that!" Remy snapped, "What if something bad happens?"

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "You don't know how young you'll turn if you drink it."

"Exactly," Timmy also said. "Besides, we like you the way you are. I mean you may be a boring teenager who can't do any fun kid stuff with us, but that's no reason to drink the Fountain of Youth water."

Danny glares at Timmy and walks away. Jimmy then glares. "Way to go Turner," he spoke.

"What did I do?" Timmy shrugged.

* * *

Danny was walking by himself, as he grunted. "I'll show them, I'll show them that I can become a kid again and I can do fun stuff too." 

Then he looked around and spotted a cave, "A cave? Hmm…I bet this is where the Fountain of Youth is."

When he walked in, Jimmy, Timmy, Remy, and Iago soon come near the cave.

"Danny?" Jimmy called out

Iago looked at the cave. "Danny could be here,"

"We better go in and make sure he's alright." Jimmy said. "And before he does anything crazy."

They quickly run into the cave.

* * *

_That's the end of_ part 1 of the Fountain of Youth. Will they find the Fountain of Youth before ZIM and who will be drinking out of it first? Stay tuned for the next part and please review. 


	6. The Fountain of Youth Part 2

_Now here's the last part of the Fountain of Youth episode. Last time, Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were looking for the Fountain of Youth before ZIM. But what awaits futher ahead at the Fountain of Youth? Find out in this next part._

* * *

**The Fountain of Youth Part 2**

Danny was walking alone in the dark cave, looking around.

"Hey Captain!" he called out, "Where are you!"

He continues to hear noises of swords hitting each other.

"Hello?" Danny called out.

"Take that Cheesehead!" a voice yelled out.

"Cheesehead?" another voice said, "Okay, that does it! TAKE THAT!"

Danny realizes who it could've been, and he was about to rush off until he hears someone call his name. "Danny!" He turns around and sees familiar faces.

"Guys!" Danny said as he sees his friends. "How did you find me here?"

"The compass pointed us in here to the treasure." Jimmy answered. "And why did you run off like that?"

"Uh…I wanted to find SpongeBob," Danny said.

"Danny…" Jimmy said raising a brow, knowing it's a lie.

"Aright, I wanted to find the Fountain of Youth." Danny admitted. "Timmy was right; I wanted to find the fountain to turn me younger so I can at least enjoy being a kid for a little while longer."

Then Jimmy said, "But Danny, if this is because of what we said earlier, you don't have to…"

"I know," Danny said. "But like I said, what harm could it do to just have one sip from the fountain?"

Danny walked off and suddenly slipped down into the same whole SpongeBob and ZIM fell down into earlier. Danny screamed about to fall until Jimmy and Timmy grabbed onto him, and Remy and Iago grab on too. They try to pull Danny up until the ground cracked beneath Jimmy and Timmy's feet, causing them to fall.

As Timmy fell down, he shouted, "I wish there was a giant trampoline we can land on!"

But they already land on the hard ground, and groan as they sit up. The Cosmo and Wanda appear with Wanda holding their fairy baby.

"Sorry Timmy," Wanda apologized. "We were busy feeding Poof his bottle."

Gee, thanks for the warning." Timmy sarcastically said as he got up.

"Where are we anyway?" Jimmy wondered.

Then they hear the ringing of swords clashing against each other. They look around and see SpongeBob and ZIM fighting each other with swords.

"Let's go!" Jimmy said. The three with the animals and fairies ran out.

They go over to them and take out their swords. "Alright, ZIM!" Timmy spoke. "Captain SpongeBob's loyal crew is here to help stop you!"

ZIM just laughed. "BlackPants, you really sunk low if you think a couple of childish humans can help you."

"Hey!" the kids snapped.

"That's right," SpongeBob said. "They happen to be a great crew, who already found the treasure!" Then he quickly whispered to the kids. "Have you found the fountain yet?"

The kids shook their head.

SpongeBob chuckled nervously, and ZIM laughed at him. "Of course you haven't found the treasure!"

"We ARE gonna find the treasure!" SpongeBob shouted back.

"Yeah!" Timmy yelled, "Even if it's right under our feet!"

Then, GIR jumped out from under ZIM's hat and landed on the ground, and it started rumbling.

"Uh…guys?" Jimmy nervously asked. "How stable is the ground we're standing on?"

Suddenly a hole opened up below them, and they all fell down and landed on the hard ground below.

"What the?" Jimmy wondered.

"Poof, poof!" Poof giggles.

"What is it, Poof?" Wanda asked.

They all look at what Poof was pointing at, and they all gasp in shock. They walk forward to see a large fountain with water squirting from the top, and landing in the pool of the fountain.

"Whoa…" everyone was amazed.

"It's the Fountain of Youth." SpongeBob said amazed.

"It's so cool!" Timmy also said.

"And since I found it, it belongs to me!" ZIM announced.

SpongeBob pointed at himself. "Hey, I was the one who found it first."

"Isn't it both of you guys?" Cosmo asked.

SpongeBob and ZIM stare at him, and Jimmy says, "He does have a point. I mean, we all fell down here at the same time."

"Uh…" SpongeBob thought. "Then that means we have to settle this like pirates!"

ZIM took out his sword with SpongeBob taking out his own. Then they start sword fighting.

"Go SpongeBob!" Timmy cheered, "Take out ZIM!"

SpongeBob and ZIM moved around the cave as they continued to sword fight.

"You think we should help him?" Danny asked Jimmy and Timmy.

"We outta go to the Fountain while SpongeBob distracts ZIM," Jimmy said.

"Good idea." Danny said as he and the others ran over to the fountain.

While ZIM was fighting SpongeBob, he saw the boys running toward the fountain. "GIR!" He called. "Stop the humans from reaching the fountain!"

"TACOS!" GIR exclaimed, "YAY!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny stop running when they notice GIR flying toward them.

"Watch out!" Timmy yelled.

They jump out of the way having GIR miss them. Then Jimmy and Timmy take out their swords, and Danny takes out his sword as he transforms in to ghost form.

GIR laughed as he tried to hit the kids. Danny flew after him with his sword pointed out.

"Stay back!' Danny warned.

GIR turned around and laughed when he stopped in midair. Danny couldn't stop in time, and he crashed into GIR.

Danny lost control of his flying with GIR on him, and when GIR finally gets off him, Danny fell out of the sky and landed in the fountain.

"Danny!" Jimmy and Timmy yelled as they ran over to the fountain and looked in to see if Danny was underwater.

"Danny!" Timmy called out. "Are you in there!"

Danny stuck his head out from out of the water and spits water out of his mouth. "Yeah, but this isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to get a sip from the fountain." Danny said, but in a lighter sounding voice as he rubbed his head from the collision.

"Thanks goodness Danny." Jimmy said relieved. "We thought something bad happened to you. But what's with your voice?"

"What do you mean?" Danny said as he got out of the fountain, but he was now smaller.

Jimmy, Timmy, Iago, Remy, and the fairies gasped at his appearance. It was Danny…at age 10!

Danny lifted the now large bandana out of his eyes and noticed something about Jimmy and Timmy. They were his height. "Did you guys get taller?" He asked.

Jimmy tried to answer, "Well, actually…you kinda…"

"You shrunk!" Timmy blurted out.

"Timmy!' Wanda snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked until he noticed his voice sounded younger and his clothes felt baggy on him. He quickly ran over to the fountain and looked at his reflection. "Gah!" he screamed to see his new appearance.

"Don't panic, Danny!" Jimmy told him. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Think of something?" Danny asked with his back still turned. "Who says I was worried?" He turned around with a big smile. "This is awesome!"

Jimmy and Timmy looked confused. "What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"It's just as the doctor ordered," Danny smiled, "I'm ten again!"

"But, Danny, are you sure it was a good idea to drink that fountain water?" Jimmy asked

"Of course," Danny replied. "It's just what I wanted. I was planning on going for eleven, but this is cooler!"

Timmy smiled. "Well, at least you're ten again and we can do ten year old stuff together."

"Yeah," Danny said excitedly. "I can even sword fight without getting hit!"

They all turn and see SpongeBob fling his sword at ZIM, having his hat stick to the wall.

"Hey!" ZIM snapped.

SpongeBob laughs and runs away toward the kids. "Guys! Are you okay?" SpongeBob asked, "Where's Danny? And who's your new friend?"

Jimmy and Timmy tried to explain, "Uh…well…he…uh…"

"Captain, I'm Danny!" Danny snapped, 

"Cool, you have the same name as my friend from my crew!" SpongeBob said, "Now, where's Danny? We outta find him."

"It's true, Captain." Jimmy explained. "The Fountain of Youth water turned Danny ten."

"Oh," SpongeBob said, "Okay, then we should find the ten year old Danny and bring him outta here."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh…Captain?" Jimmy asked. "What are we gonna do with the Fountain of Youth now that we found it?"

"We're gonna take it of course." SpongeBob answered. "With this water, eternal youth is ours!"

"But how are we gonna do that?" Wanda wondered.

SpongeBob stops for a few seconds and tries lifting the fountain by himself, but it weighs a ton. He finally gave up and sighs. "Good question."

Danny looks at it and ponders. "There has to be a way."

Suddenly they felt a rumble and heard a deep monstrous voice, "You're not taking that fountain!"

"Huh?' the kids wondered.

They turn around and see two giant rock monsters, and they scream in horror.

"That's impossible!" ZIM yelled. "This island is supposed to be deserted!"

The first rock monster said, "We are supposed to be guarding this fountain for the owner against people who want to use it for evil."

"He's using for evil!" Timmy yelled pointing at ZIM.

"NO, I'M NOT!" ZIM yelled back.

"Oh, yes you are." SpongeBob said. "I'M the one who will be taking the fountain for my own desire and purposes and I will not be stopped."

The second rock monster said, "None of you will be taking the Fountain of Youth from here, and you won't be leaving here also."

"Great job for saying that Captain," Jimmy groaned.

SpongeBob chuckled nervously. "Well…if you say this lovely Fountain of Youth belongs to you and we can't mess with the tendencies to grow up, I guess we should be going…"

"No!" The first rock monster said. "You five have seen too much, and now you must be disposed of."

"You can't stop us!" Danny said as he made muscles, "Because we're young and strong!"

The second rock monster than grabs a water gun and fills is with water from the Fountain of Youth.

Danny just scoffed. "What's he gonna do? Wet us to death?"

He roars and blasts water at Danny. "Danny, watch out!" Jimmy cried.

Jimmy runs over and pushes Danny out of the way and the water hits him instead. They gasp and when Jimmy was wet, he shrinks a bit and now looks like an 8 year old.

"Whoa, what's happening?" SpongeBob cried out.

The first rock monster explained, "We're gonna keep blasting you with this water, causing you to turn younger and younger until you completely disappear into oblivion."

"Okay…maybe they CAN wet us to death," Timmy said.

Then the rock monsters start squirting more and more water at them, trying to wet them as they dodged the blast. One blast hits Jimmy and turns him even more young as he tries to run away to avoid being hit. Timmy ran behind a wall to avoid getting hit, but the blast hit the ceiling and drops of water fell on his head. 

Timmy walks out from behind the wall and cries, "Guys, I got hit!" He is now an 8 year old.

With all the commotion going on, ZIM and SpongeBob start arguing again. "This is all your fault!" SpongeBob yelled.

"You told the monster your purpose here, cheese-head!" ZIM shouted back.

"Yeah, but you wanted to use it for evil!"

"And I would've won if it wasn't for you!"

"It's STILL YOUR FAULT!"

"Captain BwackPants?" Jimmy asked as he tugged on his shirt.

SpongeBob turned around to Jimmy, to see that he was now six.

"Shouldn't we finds a way to change ourselves back to no-no-normal?" Jimmy wondered.

"That's definitely what we should do," SpongeBob replied. "I mean if you get hit two more times, there's a possibility you might disappear forever."

Suddenly, the rock monster appeared in front of them with a water gun.

"You can't bwast us like this!" Jimmy shouted. "That's un…un…no fair!"

"We should," the monster said, "For you guys will tell everyone about the Fountain!"

"But…"

Then he blast water at them about to hit SpongeBob until he quickly pulled ZIM in front of him, having him get hit instead.

"Curse you, BlackPants!" ZIM shouted as he shrunk and his hat landed on top of him.

Meanwhile, the second rock monster was shooting water at Danny, while he quickly kept dodging it.

"I didn't wanna be any younger than ten." Danny said as he kept backing away. "And I definitely don't wanna be any younger than one."

"Come back here kid!" the rock monster said still squirting water.

Danny continued to run until he tripped on a rock and fell over. Timmy watched in horror as the rock monster came closer and closer to Danny, about to shoot him with water.

"No, don't squirt Danny!" Timmy shouted.

He runs to Danny to protect him. "Timmy, don't!" the fairies shouted.

The rock monster shoots water at Danny, but Timmy jumps in the way and the water blast at Timmy. Danny opens his eyes and sees Timmy sitting on his lap, and the blast turned him into a baby.

"Timmy!" Danny cried looking at his now newborn friend.

Timmy just babbled and cried. Then Danny looks at the rock monsters, eyes glowing green with anger.

The rock monster not noticing, just aimed his water gun at Timmy. "One more blast should take care of him."

When he squirted water out, Danny quickly turned him and Timmy intangible and phased through the ground, having the water miss them. Danny then phased up, carrying Timmy, and he transformed into Danny Phantom.

The rock monster tried to aim his water gun at Danny. "Hold still, you human brat!"

"No way!" he yelled. 

The rock just shot a blast of water, and Danny gasped and his eyes then glowed blue. The water was about to hit, but Danny shot out of his eyes an ice ray, freezing the water.

Danny saw what he did and smiled. "Wow, why didn't I think of that before?" He wondered, having Timmy giggle in agreement.

The rock monsters growled and shot more water, but Danny just freezes them with more of his ice rays. SpongeBob saw what happened and smiled having an idea.

"Captain, what are we gonna do?" Jimmy asked nervously as he watched Danny keep freezing all the water blast and turning intangible.

SpongeBob smirked. "We're gonna need a big freezer, and looks like we already found one."

Jimmy smiled and looked like he understood SpongeBob. "Do you have a pwan that could help us, SpongeBob?"

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob said. "Hey Danny!"

Danny turned and ran over to SpongeBob and Jimmy. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Dan, keep freezing all the water!" SpongeBob yelled out, "Keep freezing!"

"But why?" Danny asked confused.

"JUST DO IT!" SpongeBob yelled.

Okay, here." Danny said as he handed the baby Timmy to SpongeBob.

Danny got in front of the rock monsters with his hands glowing blue. "Hey rock faces; I think it's time for you to chill!" He shot ice beams everywhere.

Danny kept shooting ice until everything was frozen, including the rock monsters and the Fountain of Youth water.

"Is that enough ice for you?" Danny asked SpongeBob.

"Oh yes, it's definitely a freezer in here now." SpongeBob answered as Timmy giggled in delight.

GIR lifted up ZIM's hat, and underneath was ZIM who was now a smeet (baby Irken).

"Aw…so cute!" GIR smiled.

ZIM screamed when he was what had happened. "What happened to the fountain!" He asked in a squeaky voice.

SpongeBob answered, "Danny just turned everything into an icicle, and now we're all safe." He knocked on the ice water of the fountain, and then everything started to rumble.

"Uh oh," Jimmy said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he tried to keep from falling over.

"Fools!" ZIM replied. "The ghost boy's ice is making everything unstable, and now the fountain is going to collapse underground and take us with it."

Jimmy had an idea, and he quickly ran to Danny. "Danny, is it possible for you to fly us out of here despite your size?"

"Duh! I have super strength!" Danny said.

"Then let's fly out on Danny!" SpongeBob shouted.

SpongeBob got on top of Danny shoulders, Jimmy hung onto Danny's leg, and Danny carried Timmy as he flew them out of the cave before the floor collapsed beneath them.

"GIR!" ZIM called.

GIR quickly went over to ZIM, and he climbed onto GIR as he used his jets to fly them out.

Everything was rumbling inside the cave. When Danny, SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy, ZIM, and GIR flew out of a hole in the top of the cave, they landed on the ground and watched the Fountain of Youth fall deeper into the cave, getting destroyed.

SpongeBob cried, "No! My Fountain of Youth!"

"Come on! We gotta go!" Danny yelled.

"But my treasure got destroyed!" SpongeBob complained.

"Danny's right, Captain." Jimmy mentioned. "Because of the fountain, Danny, Timmy, and I are now younger."

"Yeah," Danny said until he smiled. "Although it is pretty cool."

"Man, I wish I was ten again," Jimmy said.

SpongeBob shrugged. "So, I can't turn you back to normal, big deal. Now you can grow up all over again."

"Well, I'm not changing Timmy's diapers." Jimmy said as he pointed to the baby Timmy.

"Aw man!' Danny groaned, "I did wanna be ten, but now I have to grow up?"

"What are you doing here?" A voice called out.

They turned around and saw a man coming up to them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" SpongeBob asked.

The man answered, "I'm Hector, I own the Fountain of Youth." (He's from the Ben 10 episode 'Don't Drink the Water')

Danny looked a bit nervous. "Oh, well about your Fountain of Youth…it kinda…"

"It cracked and fell underground," Jimmy mentions.

SpongeBob pointed at ZIM. "He did it!"

ZIM growled angrily at SpongeBob.

"You mean you destroyed it?" Hector asked.

"We all did," Jimmy answered. "There was an accidadent- I mean accident, and we destroyed it."

"Not to mention your rock monster guards helped as they tried to kill us." SpongeBob said.

"Sorry," Hector said. "But I've been in charge of guarding the Fountain of Youth ever since it was discovered 400 years ago."

Jimmy looked surprised. "400 years ago!"

Then Danny asked, "But if you've been guarding the Fountain of Youth for 400 years, then doesn't that mean you…"

"Are over 400 years old?" Hector asked, "Yes, I am."

"So you've been drinking the Fountain of Youth water to keep yourself young." ZIM realized

"And I guess that means we'll all stay young since we got wet with the water too." Jimmy said sadly.

Then Hector told them. "Don't worry, the water's effects will ware off soon, and return you to your normal ages."

Danny gasped. "So I'm gonna be 14 again?"

"Yes," Hector answered.

"Yes!" Jimmy cheered. "I'm gonna be ten again!"

"Goo, goo, gah, gah!" the baby Timmy smiled, obliviously saying he can't wait to be ten again also.

"And I guess that means you will age too." SpongeBob asked Hector.

"Yes," Hector said. "But I'm ready to keep aging until the end."

"That's bad," Jimmy said.

Hector smiled. "I know, but I'll be able to be with my friends from years ago."

"Well, we're happy for you." SpongeBob said. "And our friends our probably waiting for us too."

"Right," Danny said.

Then ZIM, on top of GIR went in front of SpongeBob. "We will meet again, BlackPants, and I will get the Great Treasure!"

"We'll see about that, you shrimpy Irkan!" SpongeBob shouted back.

While ZIM and SpongeBob growled angrily at each other, Jimmy pulled SpongeBob away. "Come on, Captain, we gotta get going."

SpongeBob sighs knowing his lost his treasure. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Soon, ZIM and SpongeBob with his crew went their separate ways and headed to their ship. SpongeBob climbed up to his ship and was greeted by the rest of his crew.

"Hi Captain." Blossom greeted. "How did Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny's first treasure hunt g-?"

She stopped when she saw Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny still under the effects of the fountain water.

"Aw how cute!' Bubbles smiled.

SpongeBob answered Blossom, "It went pretty well."

The young Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny all embarrassingly grin.

* * *

Much later on the ship, Danny was now back to his normal age and sitting on the edge of the ship by himself. Soon Jimmy and Timmy, who were now ten again, come and join him.

"Hey Danny." Jimmy greeted. "Glad to see you're back to normal."

"So how was it like being ten?" Timmy asked.

"It was okay." Danny answered, "Except I didn't really get the chance to do any ten year old stuff with all the commotion that was going on before."

"Well, don't worry," Jimmy said. "You don't need to be ten to have fun with us."

"Yeah, whatever age you are," Timmy smiled.

"You really think so?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said as he and Timmy smirk at each other, "Which means…"

Suddenly, Jimmy and Timmy push Danny off the edge. "Tag, you're it!' the kids said and run away.

Danny flew back up all wet. He spit out water and he shouted to them, "Very funny guys!"

**The End**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this episode of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures. The next episode 'Curse of the Dutchman's Ring' will be coming soon. But for now, be sure to review._


	7. Curse of the Dutchman's Ring Part 1

Here's the next episode of Captain BlackPants & the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures. Here'a the plot of the episode...

Full Summery: Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak find a ring that is supposed to have the ghost of the Flying Dutchman sealed inside. During a fight with ZIM, Danny (who has a Ghost Cold) sneezes an ecto-beam and the ring accidentally slips on SpongeBob's finger. Then SpongeBob becomes possessed by the Flying Dutchman, and he takes control of ZIM's ship and crew. Now SpongeBob's crew must team up with ZIM to save SpongeBob and get the Flying Dutchman out of him.

Now enjoy the first part of Curse of the Dutchman's Ring.

* * *

**Curse of the Dutchman's Ring: Part 1**

Late at night, in a dark cave, a rope slid down from the top. The four figures that came down were Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak who was holding a torch.

"Which way, Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Uh..." Jimmy was saying looking at his compass, "I think it's that way...or that way...or the other way..."

"You're looking at it wrong, let me do it!" Timmy said as he tried to take the compass from Jimmy.

Jimmy held the compass away. "I can handle this!"

"Oh, I wish Danny was here," Timmy groaned, "Why is he not here anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Tak asked, "Danny has a Ghost Cold and had to stay at the ship."

"And my best nurses are taking care of him right now." SpongeBob mentioned.

* * *

Back at the ship, Danny was below deck and was sneezing while losing temporary control of his powers.

Suddenly, Bubbles flew over. "Don't worry; I have the thermometer right here!" She said as she stuffed a thermometer into his mouth.

Danny looked unsure with the thermometer in his mouth until Blossom comes in and takes the thermometer from Danny's mouth. "Yep, you're sick alright," Blossom said.

"How come I get sick while Jimmy and Timmy get to go on a treasure hunting adventure with SpongeBob?" Danny asked, "AH-CHOO!!" He sneezes as beams came out of his eyes and Blossom uses a mirror to deflect it.

"No complaining!" Buttercup yelled as she takes a bowl full of soup. "Now eat your soup!"

"But I'm not even hung-" Danny was saying until Buttercup shoves a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Are we the best nurses or what?" Bubbles smiled to Blossom.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak were continuing their hunt through the dark watery caves.

"Why are we here anyway?" Timmy asked.

Tak answered, "There's a special rare treasure somewhere around here that is worth more than any gold coin you'll ever find in your entire life."

"Really?" Jimmy asked amazed. "It's that valuable?"

"Oh yeah!' SpongeBob smiled showing the map which creates an image of gold ring with a skull.

"A ring?" Timmy asked in a disappointed tone. "You mean we came all the way down here for a ring?"

"Not just any ring, Timmy." SpongeBob mentioned. "This ring happens to have the ghost of the Flying Dutchman sealed inside."

The kids gasped.

"The-the-the Flying Dutchman?" Jimmy shivered.

"Isn't that bad?" Timmy asked in a scared tone.

SpongeBob answered, "Well, yeah that is pretty creepy. But getting this ring will be the treasure score of a lifetime."

"So, we're seriously going to keep going after this ring?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob closed up the map. "Of course." He said as he grabbed the torch from Tak. "Now onward to the ring!"

As they cross the river in the caves, something underneath or underwater was following them.

"Ever heard of the Flying Dutchman?" Tak asked.

"He's a ghost, isn't he?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, legend has it that the Flying Dutchman was the king of the seas and reaper of souls...other than Grim of course," Tak explains, "They say that the Pirate Lords sealed him in the ring and put him there. Also that he has a monster known as the Loch Ness Kraken that guards his master."

"You mean he guards the ring that they used to seal the Dutchman in?" Timmy asked.

"That's right." Tak replied.

Unknown to Timmy behind him, a small tentacle came out of the waters as it seemed to look at Timmy. "Huh?" Timmy turns but the tentacles heads back into the water as Timmy turned to see nothing.

They soon reach another room that had a large hill in the middle that had something shiny on top. They ran to the top and they spotted the gold skull pirate ring.

SpongeBob looked amazed by the ring. "It's the actual ring of the Flying Dutchman."

"Wow..." the kids are amazed.

Jimmy took the ring and was about to put it on until SpongeBob tapped his hand with his sword, making him drop it back.

"Not so fast, Jimbo." SpongeBob said as he took the ring. "You shouldn't put it on. They say that the Dutchman's ghost is still in this ring."

"So?" Timmy asked about to put on the ring but SpongeBob slaps it.

"Fool!" SpongeBob shouted annoyed. "Do you know what'll happen if anyone puts on this ring? It'll free him, and that person will become bound as the Dutchman's new body forever!"

"You mean this ring is cursed?" Jimmy asked.

"Well...duh!" SpongeBob said.

"Come on guys," Tak said. "We better get out of here with the ring."

SpongeBob put the ring in his pocket. "Right, this mission in accomplished!"

Suddenly, they felt a rumble in the cave.

Jimmy looks at Timmy. "Wow, hungry, huh Timmy?"

"Jim, it's not my stomach," Timmy told.

They suddenly see large tentacles spur out of the water, causing them to scream.

"Would that be the Loch Ness Kraken you were talking about, Tak?" Jimmy nervously asked.

"Please, like it's really an Artic Loch Ness Monster. Other than it having tentacles, it's a giant dinosaur sized reptile who can shoot ice beams and water beams out of its mouth," Tak said.

Then the monster comes out of the water and shoots a beam out of its mouth and freezes the rock right behind them.

"It looks like that's just what it is." Jimmy said.

Then SpongeBob shouts, "RUN!!"

The kids ran away as the Loch Ness Kraken roared.

"Captain, I think it wants the ring back!" Timmy shouted.

"Well, he's gotta rip me apart if he wants it!' SpongeBob said. Suddenly, two tentacles grabbed SpongeBob in midair.

"I think he's gonna do it!" Timmy mentions.

The Loch Ness Kraken shook SpongeBob in the air with its tentacle and then grabbed him with its other tentacle and tried pulling him apart.

"Gary! HELP ME!!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Meow," Gary said as he slithered out of SpongeBob's hat.

He slithered on the Loch Ness Kraken's tentacle and then he bit it hard. Then the Loch Ness Kraken loosened his grip on SpongeBob, and dropped him on the ground.

SpongeBob caught Gary in his hat and shouted, "Quick, we gotta get out of here!"

"Tak, try using your magic to get us out...or at least defeat that monster," Jimmy said.

"Alright! Everyone gather around!" Tak called out.

SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy gather close to Tak, and he raises his staff in the air and they all disappear before the Loch Ness Kraken can smash them.

* * *

They suddenly appeared in the long boat that was outside the cave.

"Phew...that was close," Jimmy said.

SpongeBob reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "I still got it!"

"Great!" Timmy said. "Let's head back so we can show the others."

"Yeah," SpongeBob said as he pointed forward. "Row us to the ship!"

Timmy and Tak started rowing to the S.S.SSSSSS.

* * *

On the ship, Danny was still laying down in the cabin.

Danny sighs, "Hopefully my so-called nurses won't be coming back."

Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup burst out of the room. "Hi Danny!" they greeted.

Danny screamed, "Guys, I don't need anything else!"

"But we were just about to start the armputure," Bubbles said with a stack of needles.

Danny looked horrified as he gulped and hid under the covers.

Suddenly, the door bursts opens. "We're back!" SpongeBob called.

"Captain!" The girls all happily shouted.

"Oh thank goodness," Danny said relieved, "Uh...I mean, Captain, you're back!"

Remy and Iago come out of Jimmy and Timmy's hammock. "About time you came!" Iago said.

"Yes we're here and the treasure has been found." SpongeBob explained. "And you three are needed on deck while Jimmy and Timmy take over the duties here."

"Yes!" Danny cheered. "I mean, what about me, Captain?"

"You just keep resting here and try not to spread your Ghost Cold around." SpongeBob told him.

"Yeah," Danny said, "Cuz I'm the only ghost here as everyone can't get the Cold cuz they're NOT ghosts!"

"Of course they can't." SpongeBob laughed. "Okay, PowerPuff Girls, you may now go and tend to your duties back on deck."

"Aye Captain." The girls said as they flew out of the cabin.

SpongeBob left, and Danny asked Jimmy and Timmy, "So, how was the treasure hunt?"

"It was awesome!" Timmy told him. "Except for the part with the Loch Ness Kraken, but you won't believe what we found!"

"What?" Danny asked.

Jimmy answered, "It happens to be the Cursed Ring of the Flying Dutchman."

"The Cursed Ring of the Flying Dutchman?!" Iago asked in shock.

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Apparently if you put it on, the Dutchman takes over your body or something."

"Plus it gives power over the seas and that giant Kraken we escaped from," Jimmy mentions.

"Wow," Danny said amazed as he sneezed, flashing invisible. "Sounds pretty dangerous."

"It is dangerous." Iago said. "That ring is pure evil!"

"But Captain SpongeBob has the ring and I'm sure it'll be okay if he has it." Timmy positively said.

The kids were silent. "We're doomed are we?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah." Jimmy answered.

They scream out loud. Cosmo and Wanda poof in. "Quiet!" Wanda said holding her sleeping baby, "You're gonna wake up Poof! Go scream outside the deck."

"Oh, sorry." Timmy apologized as he, Jimmy, and Danny go out on deck and continue screaming.

Then they stop screaming for a minute, but then start to scream again when they spot their familiar enemy coming up.

SpongeBob came on deck and he screamed also. "ZIM!"

"BlackPants!" ZIM shouted from his ship. "What treasure have you found?!"

SpongeBob took the ring out of his pocket. "We just so happened to find the Cursed Ring of the Flying Dutchman!"

ZIM gasped. "Do you know what powers that ring has?!"

"Yeah of course!" SpongeBob said, "And I'm not gonna let you have it!"

"That ring is pure evil and it should belong to me!" ZIM shouted.

"No!" SpongeBob said as he held the ring away. "It's mine and you can't have it!"

"Then I shall go over and steal it from you!" ZIM shouted as he grabbed a rope and swung over to SpongeBob's ship.

SpongeBob gasped as ZIM landed in front of him.

ZIM took out his sword. "Now, hand over the ring."

SpongeBob just grasped the ring in his fist and took out his sword. "Never!"

The two start sword fighting with everyone watching. The good guys were winning...except for Danny.

Danny sneezes and sighs. "Man, I hate being sick."

Then Danny sneezes again and shoots a big blast that heads straight for SpongeBob and ZIM.

Tak notices and yells, "Captain, look out!"

He doesn't notice until the blast shoots between him and ZIM, missing them both, but the ring then flies out of SpongeBob's hand.

"My ring!" SpongeBob shouts as he runs toward it.

"Captain SpongeBob!" Jimmy cried.

SpongeBob sticks his hand out toward the ring as it falls, and he manages to catch it, but it instead slips on his finger.

"He caught it!" Timmy cheered.

The eyes of the skull on the ring begin to glow red, and a green swirl started to come out of the ring and goes around SpongeBob.

"Bad!" Tak corrected, "He's WEARING it!"

Jimmy began to understand what Tak was saying. "But if he's wearing the ring, then doesn't that mean..."

Then the green swirl started to go more and more around SpongeBob as he screamed and it went inside his body.

"No!" Tak yelled.

Then SpongeBob stopped screaming and he stood there still with his head down and no movements.

"Captain?" Blossom asked.

"Captain SpongeBob?" Grim wondered.

"Are you okay?" Tak asked.

They start to hear laughing coming from SpongeBob, and he lifts his head now having glowing green eyes and a deep and spooky voice. "I'm finally free!" He shouted with an evil grin.

They all gasped.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob laughs even more when he starts to float in midair.

"Uh...does SpongeBob fly?" Yang wondered.

"He's not supposed to." Yin mentioned.

"Oh."

"So, I'm surrounded by pirates, am I?" SpongeBob said as he looked at his outfit. "And it would seem that I'm in the body of a pirate as well."

"Who are you?" Danny angrily asked. "And what have you done with SpongeBob?"

"I am the Flying Dutchman!" SpongeBob yelled now in a different voice.

"Nice impression of a big scary pirate captain!" Cosmo laughed.

SpongeBob then shot green fire at Cosmo.

Cosmo was now covered in ash and he said in pain, "He's the Flying Dutchman, all right."

"You're the Flying Dutchman?!" Grim asked in shock.

"Of course I am!" The Dutchman answered from SpongeBob. "And I'm now free from this cursed ring!" He showed them the ring that was still on SpongeBob's finger.

"Well, we want SpongeBob back!" Tak shouted.

The Dutchman laughed. "There is no SpongeBob anymore! Now that I have his body, I am free to roam the seas and cause havoc!"

"Don't you realize you have a body of a weak and spineless sea sponge?" Timmy said.

The Dutchman looked at himself and pinched his spongie head. "Good point. But I don't care! As long as I'm free from the ring, that's all that matters!"

"Well, you can't take our captain's body." Jimmy told him.

"Yeah, so go find someone else!" Timmy also said.

"Never!" The Dutchman shouted. "I will go and begin my ruling of the seas and there's not a thing anybody can do to stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked turning into Danny Phantom, "Well the captain's crew is gonna stop you!"

Danny went forward to try and punch SpongeBob, but the Dutchman inside SpongeBob, just grabbed him and threw him aside.

"Well, if you're not going to be this captain's crew, then I'll just have to get another crew of me own." The Dutchman said.

ZIM laughed. "You're in SpongeBob's body. What crew would want to be captained by you?"

The Dutchman just laughed as he disappeared into flames with SpongeBob's body.

"Oh...SpongeBob is not gonna be happy about this," Timmy said.

"You think?" Danny bitterly asked.

"But, where did he go?" Jimmy wondered.

* * *

SpongeBob then reappeared on ZIM's ship. "Hello, new pirate crew." He said with a smirk.

"Hey!" ZIM shouted from SpongeBob's ship. "That's my ship, go get your own!"

"Never!" the Dutchman roared and turned to ZIM's crew, "You guys work for me now!"

"Why should we?" Crocker asked.

"Yes," Skulker said. "You're our enemy, BlackPants."

Then, SpongeBob breathes fire on Skulker and Crocker. Skulker coughed up smoke. "My guess is you're not BlackPants, are you?"

"You got that right, you fools!" The Dutchman said. "I'm the new captain of the ship now. And if any of you dare go up against me, then you shall all pay!"

Then the ship soon starts sailing away, leaving ZIM on SpongeBob's ship.

"My ship!" ZIM yelled. "My crew!"

"My captain!" Tak also yelled.

"My gosh!" Wanda yelled.

"My spleen!" Cosmo laughed, and everyone stares. "I'll be quiet now."

"How dare that sponge steal my ship and crew." ZIM said angrily. "I'm the one who is supposed to steal from him."

"Have you forgotten that SpongeBob's been possessed by an evil pirate ghost?" Danny asked ZIM.

Bubbles cried. "We'll never see Captain SpongeBob again!"

"Looks like we have only one choice," Jimmy said.

"Give up being pirates and move to Mexico?" Timmy asked.

"No!" Jimmy said. "You guys and SpongeBob would probably kick me for this, but ZIM..." He turned to ZIM. "I was thinking that maybe we could...put aside our differences and...Join forces."

"WHAT?!" Timmy and Danny asked.

"WHAT?!" Remy and Iago shouted.

"WHAT?!" The PowerPuffs, Grim, and Tak yelled.

"WHAT?!" ZIM yelled. "I would NEVER join forces with the likes of you!"

"Yeah!" Timmy said kicking Jimmy.

"Are you crazy, Jim?" Danny asked also kicking Jimmy.

"Yeah, the captain wouldn't go for this either." Tak said as he was about to kick Jimmy.

Jimmy put his hands up. "Everybody QUIT IT!!"

"Like we said, we're not teaming up with ZIM." Timmy said.

"It's either that or we have to face an evil demon ghost pirate by ourselves," Jimmy told.

"Aw...can't we just move to Mexico?" Timmy groaned.

Then Jimmy turned to ZIM. "ZIM, we know you hate us and we hate you, and you wouldn't in your entire life help SpongeBob. But he has your ship and crew, and an evil ghost demon has our captain that's controlling your ship. So if we join forces to stop the Dutchman, we can all get what we want and go back to being enemies later." He sticks his hand out to ZIM. "What do you say?"

ZIM thinks about this. "You have a deal," he said. He and Jimmy unwillingly shake hands

"Why can't we move to Mexico?!" Timmy asked. Jimmy hits him hard on the chest, "OW!"

"Alright you pathetic humans." ZIM told the crew. "I want this ship moving and close to my ship in five minutes or there will be consequences!"

Everyone ran off to do as they were told, with Grim saying, "Some of us ain't even human here."

"Who made him captain?" Tak asked.

Then Jimmy kicked Tak. "Just do what he says."

"Alright, I'm going." Tak said as he ran off.

"I'm going to," Danny said but sneezes and flies up. The PowerPuff Girls put him down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Danny, you can't help fight," Jimmy said, "You're still sick."

"But, I'm feeling much better now." Danny answered as he sniffled. "My Ghost Cold seems to be going away." But then he sneezes and phases below deck.

"Meow," Gary sadly said as he slithered over to them.

Jimmy leaned down and petted Gary. "Don't worry, Gary. We'll soon be able to save SpongeBob…I hope."

Will they be able to save SpongeBob and stop the Flying Dutchman? Be sure to wait for the next part, and don't forget to review.


	8. Curse of the Dutchman's Ring Part 2

Now here's the last part of Curse of the Dutchman's Ring. Last time, they found a ring where the ghost of the Flying Dutchman was sealed inside. Then SpongeBob accidentally got it on and the Flying Dutchman possessed him and took control of ZIM's ship. Now ZIM teamed up with SpongeBob's crew to save him.

Find out if they succeed in part 2 right now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Curse of the Dutchman's Ring Part 2**

Later on, the S.S. SSSSSS was still heading toward the Villains' ship with ZIM captaining while they were on their way to save SpongeBob.

Jimmy and Timmy then walk over to ZIM, and Timmy asks, "Hey ZIM, do you even know anything about the Cursed Ring of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Of course I do." ZIM replied. "Every pirate knows that whoever wears the ring, the Dutchman will take over the wearer and use him as a new body and take over the seas."

"But, what will happen to SpongeBob now that the Dutchman has him?" Jimmy asked.

ZIM answered, "He'll probably be trapped as a host for the Dutchman, unless we do something about it."

"But how do we get the Dutchman out of him?" Timmy asked.

"The Dutchman is only free unless the ring has a wearer, and if no one is wearing it, then the Dutchman can't get a host."

Jimmy began to understand. "So all we have to do is remove the ring from SpongeBob's finger, and he'll be free."

"Yes, but I doubt the Dutchman would let us come near SpongeBob to get the ring off."

Jimmy then smirked. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Timmy asked.

"What if we-" Jimmy was about to explain until ZIM stopped him.

"I'll be doing the thinking around here as captain!" ZIM said. "I'll be coming up with the plan to stop SpongeBob and the Flying Dutchman!"

"But..." Jimmy said.

"NO BUTS!" ZIM snapped. "You'll thank me later."

"Never will!" Jimmy yelled as ZIM walked away.

Timmy glared at Jimmy. "Yeah, good call having us team up with him." He sarcastically said.

Suddenly, Danny ran up to Jimmy. "Guys, did you come up with a way to save SpongeBob?"

"Yeah." Timmy replied. "Tell him, Jimmy."

Jimmy tried to answer, "Well...you see...we did, and then..."

"He's letting ZIM take control of everything!" Timmy answered.

Jimmy glared at him. "Timmy!"

"What?" Timmy asked innocently, shrugging.

"Man guys, I can't help but feel a little guilty about all this." Danny said sadly, "If I hadn't have sneezed that blast toward SpongeBob, none of this would be happening."

"Wait...sneezed?" Jimmy thought, "Danny, that's it!"

"What?" Danny asked.

"The Flying Dutchman's a ghost," Jimmy said, "And ONLY ghosts can get Ghost Colds."

"Right…" Danny replied a bit confused.

"So what?" Timmy said.

"What if...the Flying Dutchman gets sick," Jimmy smirked.

"Hmm..." They all pondered having as they came up with the same idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the villains' ship, ZIM's crew was carefully obeying all of the Dutchman's orders while he was still in SpongeBob's body.

"Row faster, you twits!" He commanded. "FASTER!"

"Yes sir," A pirate, Jack Spicer, whimpered.

The Dutchman laughed as SpongeBob smirked. "Finally after all these years of being trapped in this blasted ring, I can finally rule over the seas!"

Then GIR brought SpongeBob a plate of tacos. "Tacos sir," he said.

"Why, thank you." The Dutchman said as he took one and took a bite.

"Ship approaching!" Father called out.

SpongeBob spits out his taco. "WHAT?!"

He goes over to the edge and looks to see another ship coming toward them. "Who dares stand in the way of the Flying Dutchman?!" The Dutchman angrily asked.

"That would be us!" Tak shouted from the S.S. SSSSSS

"You again?!" The Dutchman yelled. "What makes you want to try and stop me?!"

Jimmy answered, "We want our captain back!"

"And my ship and crew back!" ZIM yelled.

ZIM's crew started to cheer for ZIM putting up 'WE LOVE ZIM' posters and other junk. That is until SpongeBob glares at them with fiery eyes.

"You better surrender yourself, Dutchman!" ZIM shouted to SpongeBob. "Or I shall go over there myself and eliminate you once and for all!"

"But ZIM, what about SpongeBob?" Bubbles asked.

"Eh...we'll free him too." ZIM mentions.

The Dutchman just laughed. "You can do what you like to this sponge, but you've forgotten one little thing."

Danny sneezed and asked, "What could we have possibly forgotten?"

"My pet!" The Dutchman answered as SpongeBob snapped his fingers.

They suddenly felt the ship shake and rumble, causing most of the crew to fall over.

"What's going on?" Danny wondered. "Did we hit a reef or something?"

"Oh no," Jimmy realized. He noticed Blossom leaning on the rails. "Get away from the edges, everyone!"

He quickly grabbed Blossom and pulled her away from the rails just as a large tentacle bursts out of the water in front of them.

"What's that?!" Blossom asked.

"It's the Loch Ness Kraken!" Timmy exclaimed.

Then a bunch of other tentacles came from the sides of the ship and started attacking them.

"Everyone, battle stations!" Jimmy yelled out.

They all took out their swords and other weapons to battle the Loch Ness Kraken. They did everything they could to keep the Kraken from destroying the ship until Jimmy noticed ZIM grabbing a rope and was about to jump off the ship.

"ZIM, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

ZIM answered, "I came here to get my ship from SpongeBob, and that's what I'm going to do."

"What about us?" Timmy asked.

"Oh yeah," ZIM remembered. "Well, good luck with trying to avoid being eaten." He then swung over to his ship.

"Thanks for the help CAPTAIN!" Timmy sarcastically yelled.

"Okay!" Jimmy said, "Looks like we ARE allowed to use our special weapon!"

Then Tak and Danny ran up to them. "Guys, what are we gonna do?" Tak asked. "ZIM is about to kill SpongeBob, and SpongeBob is about to kill us!"

"Tak, transport us to ZIM's ship," Timmy said, "We have a plan."

"Okay, if you say so." Tak said as he took out his staff.

A beam shot out and Tak, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny disappeared and reappeared on the villains' ship.

"Where's SpongeBob?" Danny wondered as he looked around.

They looked up and saw SpongeBob on the helm with ZIM approaching him.

"Oh no," Timmy gasped. "SpongeBob's in trouble."

Then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear. "Need anything, Timmy?" They asked.

Timmy replied, "Yes. I wish we were up there and able to stop ZIM before he hurts SpongeBob."

ZIM aimed his sword at SpongeBob, who just stood there with an evil smirk. "Now, BlackPants, to destroy you once and for all!"

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak poof behind ZIM, and then Tak shoots a beam out of his staff that knocks ZIM away from SpongeBob.

"Fools!" SpongeBob smirked, "You dare to challenge the Flying Dutchman?!"

"Captain SB!" Tak called. "We know you're still in there somewhere! Just snap out of it!"

He laughed. "Like I said, there is no SpongeBob anymore now that I, the Flying Dutchman, am here!"

"You won't be once we remove that ring off of SpongeBob's finger!" Danny said.

"Well, you can't!" SpongeBob yelled flying around with a fiery aura around him, "Because I am all-powerful!"

SpongeBob shot fire at them, and they all quickly dodge it.

"That may be true," Timmy said, "But there's one thing and weapon we have that can stop your powers."

SpongeBob landed on the ground and said, "Nothing you have can possibly stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy smirked and took out two blackboard erasers. He claps them at Danny, as dust came into his face.

Danny inhaled the dust and felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah...ah...ah..."

"What is this?" The Dutchman wondered.

Jimmy and Timmy grab Danny and carried him towards SpongeBob's face.

"AH-CHOOO!!" Danny sneezed at SpongeBob's face, with green ghostly goop that the kids rather not think about.

They let go of Danny as he rubs his nose. Tak, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were shocked.

SpongeBob wiped the goop off himself and looked angry. "That was your powerful weapon? That was pathetic!"

"Yeah," Tak said, "And not to mention...very gross and disturbing."

"Exactly," Jimmy said, "Because our powerful weapon and strategy isn't complete yet."

"What the heck are ya talking abou-abou-abou-" SpongeBob was saying when suddenly, "AH-CHOO!!"

"Bless you." Timmy said with a smirk.

Suddenly, SpongeBob accidentally burped out fire.

"What is going on?!" The Dutchman wondered. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It would seem you caught Danny's Ghost Cold, Dutchman." Jimmy explained.

"That only ghosts catch!" Timmy added.

"Which is you," Danny finished with a smirk.

"And now that your powers are out of control with your Ghost Cold, you better get out of SpongeBob right now." Jimmy demanded.

"Never!" SpongeBob yelled and sneezed when he starts to float, "I may be sick and have no control of my powers, but you can't stop me...or my Kraken!"

They felt a rumble as they look to see the Kraken coming toward them.

"Now what can we do?" Tak asked.

"Maybe I could..." Danny thought. "Nah."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

Danny said, "I was thinking that maybe I could overshadow SpongeBob, and try and force him to take the ring off."

"Would that really work?" Timmy asked.

"Even though you temporary lose control and are sick?" Jimmy asked.

Danny sneezed and flashed intangible. "It couldn't hurt to try, and right now we don't have much of a choice."

Suddenly, fire blasts came and the kids dodged it. They turned to see SpongeBob keep on sneezing while blasting fire out.

"You're right, Danny." Jimmy said. "You have to try it."

"Good luck," Tak saluted.

"Thanks, something tells me I'll need it." Danny said before he flew in the air and turned intangible.

Then he flew straight into SpongeBob, making him glow green mixed with fire from the Flying Dutchman.

"Get out of here, you contagious ghost!" The Dutchman yelled from inside SpongeBob.

"No!" Danny yelled inside SpongeBob as he has glowing green eyes like Danny.

Then, the Dutchman inside tries to punch Danny right in SpongeBob's face, and then SpongeBob hand then rose towards his other hand as Danny tries to grab the ring.

"No you don't!" the Dutchman yelled now kicking SpongeBob on his own face.

"You mean YOU don't!" Danny shouted as he made SpongeBob stand still and grab a hold of the ring.

Jimmy and Timmy watch as SpongeBob beats himself up while trying to get hold of the ring. "Talk about the fight within you," Timmy spoke.

The Dutchman continued to put up a fight while strangling SpongeBob as he shouts, "This body is mine and I won't be going back in the ring!"

"Yes, you will!" Danny said as he made SpongeBob grab the ring on his finger. "SpongeBob won't be your host and I'm gonna set our captain free!"

"Go get them, Danny!" Jimmy yelled but unknown to him and Timmy, two large tentacles were emerged out.

SpongeBob smirked as the Dutchman said, "I wouldn't if I were you. Especially since your friends are about to be food for the Kraken!"

"Huh?" Timmy wondered.

"Timmy! Jimmy!" Cosmo yelled.

"Watch out!" Wanda shouted.

"Poof!" Poof said.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak turn around to see the Kraken tentacles right above them.

SpongeBob opens his glowing green eyes, and Danny gasps as he sees the Kraken about to grab his friends.

"Guys!" Danny yelled.

It was too late. Jimmy and Timmy scream as the tentacles grab them. Tak holds out his staff, about to save them until another tentacle grabs him by his ankle and drags him away.

"HELP!!" they yelled.

SpongeBob heard them. "Jimmy? Timmy? Tak?" he asked. But this time, it was his OWN voice.

"NO!!" The Dutchman said through SpongeBob.

"Come on SpongeBob, fight against him!" Danny said through SpongeBob.

SpongeBob closed his eyes and he began to speak in his own voice again. "I...I..."

The Dutchman began to talk again. "Your body is mine now!"

"Fight it, SpongeBob! Fight it!" Danny yelled.

SpongeBob dropped to his knees and held his head. "Who's inside of me?! What's going on?!"

"Captain SB, you gotta snap out of it!" Tak called out to him.

"He's right, SpongeBob!" Jimmy called out. "You gotta fight against the Dutchman! We need help!"

SpongeBob opened his eyes that were now his regular eyes, and he stood up as he yelled, "Put down me crew, you ugly sea monster!"

Then Kraken, still thinking the Dutchman had control of SpongeBob, let go of Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak, dropping them on the deck.

"Phew, that was close," Jimmy said.

SpongeBob then got a ghostly green glow around him, and SpongeBob grinned with Danny inside him. "Way to go, SpongeBob." Then Danny finally made SpongeBob pull the ring off his finger.

"NOOO!!" The Dutchman shouted from SpongeBob as green energy left his body.

The energy turns into smoke and disappears into the ring. SpongeBob then gets a green glow around as he sneezes and Danny flies out of SpongeBob's body, as he returns to normal.

"Ugh..." SpongeBob groaned holding his head, "I just had the strangest dream."

SpongeBob fell over and Tak caught him. "Did that dream happen to be about you being possessed by an evil ghost pirate and almost taking over the world?"

"Actually no," SpongeBob replied. "I was on an island with dancing krabby patties and jellyfish that were doing the limbo."

Jimmy smiled. "It's great to have you back, Captain SpongeBob."

"Right," Danny agreed and looked down to see the ring. He picked it up and stared at it. "Well, I guess this is one treasure that's too dangerous even for the greatest pirate in the world."

Then he threw it off the ship and into the ocean. They smile until they hear the roar from the Kraken. They turn to see the Kraken swimming down leaving the ships.

"I guess that ends that." Timmy said as they watch.

"Fools!" They turn around and see ZIM. "I had almost defeated the Dutchman! If you hadn't have stood in my way, he would be destroyed now!"

"For your information, the Flying Dutchman is already gone." Jimmy mentioned.

"WHAT?!" ZIM yelled very shocked.

"We lose! YAY!" GIR cheered.

ZIM growled and said, "That is the LAST time I'll agree to team up with ANY of you!" Then he walked away.

SpongeBob looked shocked. "You teamed up with my arch enemy, ZIM?!" He angrily asked.

Jimmy tried to explain, "Well...yeah, but..." Then SpongeBob kicked Jimmy. "Ow!"

Then, Danny, Timmy, and Tak kick Jimmy hard.

* * *

"Ow!" Jimmy yelled on the S.S. SSSSSS when Bubbles kicks Jimmy. "Ow! What was that for?"

Bubbles replies, "That's for when you left us on the ship when the Kraken attacked us."

Blossom and Buttercup fly up to SpongeBob. "We're glad to see you're okay, Captain." Blossom said.

"Meow," Gary happily said as he slithered over to SpongeBob.

"Gary!" SpongeBob smiled to see him. He picked up Gary and hugged him. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but if it makes you happy then I'm glad to be back also."

Then Danny sneezes, "Ah-choo!!" Then he flashes invisible.

"Danny, what have I said about spreading you Ghost Cold around?" SpongeBob asked. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've been sneezing, Ooh…and it feels like somebody beat me up a lot." He rubbed his head like it was in pain.

"Hee, hee," Danny chuckles rubbing the back of his head, "Funny you mention that."

SpongeBob continued to rub his head. "Can somebody get me a bag of ice?"

Then a bag of ice hits SpongeBob. "Ow!" he turns angrily at Buttercup.

"What?" Buttercup asked. "We're supposed to be the nurses."

**The End**

* * *

And the was the Curse of the Dutchman's Ring. Glad to have SpongeBob back as the captain. Make sure to review, and the next episode 'Hunt for the Talismans' will come soon.


	9. Hunt for the Talismans Part 1

Now, here's another episode of of the Pirate Toonribbean advetures. Here's a plot on the episode.

Plot: SpongeBob BlackPants finds out that there are special items and treasures known as the Talismans of Shendu which the map indicates that about 3 are hidden in an island. They split up in groups with Danny and Remy with Buttercup, Stitch, Lilo, Yin, and Yang...Jimmy and Iago with Lisa, and Blossom, Mac, and Bloo...Tak and Zazu with Mandy, Billy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and finally SpongeBob and Gary with Timmy, Grim, Bart, and Bubbles. They each find a talisman but have to face other villains. Danny and his group find a dog talisman while fighting ninjas known as Shadow-Kan, SpongeBob and his group find a tiger talisman while facing a gang known as the Dark Hand, Jimmy and his group find a Monkey Talisman while fighting ZIM and his crew, and Tak and his group find a snake talisman and they encounter four people that might be able to help them.

Now enjoy the episode.

* * *

**Hunt for the Talismans: Part 1**

It was nighttime on the S.S.SSSSSS. Everyone was asleep inside. Well, except SpongeBob of course who is anxious to find more treasure as he looks at his special treasure Map in his room. And well...not EVERYONE was asleep.

Jimmy was still asleep in his hammock. Unknown to him, a small hand just put whipped cream on Jimmy's hand. Quiet giggling was heard, and the hand held a small feather up near Jimmy's face, and started tickling him. Jimmy, still sleeping, groans and touched his face, where the cream hits him.

The hand actually belonged to...Timmy Turner. He laughs, but silently as his godparents and brother look at him. "Timmy, you shouldn't do that," Wanda warned.

"Come on Wanda," Timmy said, "It's just a little fun. Okay, now to prank Danny."

Timmy started quietly crawling on the floor over to where Danny was sleeping in his hammock.

"I wish I had hair dye gel," Timmy said, "And make it green."

Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and a bottle of green hair dye gel appeared in Timmy's hand.

"Hee hee," Timmy smirked and started to dye Danny's black hair with the gel.

Suddenly, a loud horn blows. It was coming from Billy on the crow's nest. He blows onto a large horn for wake up call. "Wake up time, time to get up!" Billy called out.

Timmy heard and gasped as he stopped putting gel in Danny's hair.

Soon, all the shipmates are starting to wake up. "Huh?" Jimmy gets up with a beard full of whipped cream on his face.

SpongeBob was outside and he knocks on the door. "Wake up!" he yelled out, "It's Wake-Up call! Wake up or I'll have ya swab the poop deck!"

Danny sat up and yawned as he stretched. Timmy quickly hid the gel behind his back before Danny saw him.

"Everyone! Get up!" SpongeBob yelled out.

Then, everybody get outs and comes on deck to see Captain SpongeBob.

"All on deck!" SpongeBob yelled.

The crew moves in position and in a straight line as SpongeBob marches to them. "Glad to see you're all up and in perfect position." SpongeBob said in a serious, but cheery attitude. "And not to mention, you're all presentable and don't look like anything that'll look totally embarrassing in front of me." He walks near the crew. "Anyway, here's what I found out. The map now shows another new treasure, which is up to our rookies: Timmy, Jimmy, and Da-" SpongeBob froze when he sees Jimmy and Danny in surprisement. He sees Jimmy with his beard of whipped cream and Danny with his hair green.

"Ready for duty, sir!" Jimmy said saluting.

SpongeBob stared at Jimmy and Danny and snickered while covering his mouth. "Jim, I didn't know you shaved. And Danny, green's a nice color on you." Then SpongeBob started snickering louder until he fell on the floor and began laughing hard with Danny and Jimmy looking confused.

"Something wrong Captain?" Danny asked, "You seem to have stroke falling down like that."

"Oh, Ha ah ah!" SpongeBob said as he continued laughing. "I guess you haven't seen yourselves yet! Ha ah ah ah!"

"Huh?" Jimmy and Danny wondered.

"Meow," Gary slitters out of SpongeBob's hat and holds a mirror.

Danny and Jimmy look in the mirror and gasp as they both grab onto the mirror and see themselves.

"My hair!" Danny yelled in shock.

"My face!" Jimmy said, "Wait, I shaved? I must be a man."

"I doubt it, genius." Danny replied. "But, how did this happen?"

"Well, if you must know, it ISN'T Timmy!" Cosmo said in parrot mode.

Timmy shut Cosmo's beak. "Shush!" he piped.

"Timmy?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Timmy.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Timmy said.

He hides his hands behind his back, but Jimmy grabs them to see Timmy's left hand green, and his right hand holding a whipped cream can. "Aha! Caught you red-handed!" he growled.

"Or should we say green and whipped-handed." Danny angrily added.

"Must be you, Timmy!" Cosmo laughed.

"It's not what you think! I mean..." Timmy chuckled nervously. "It was just a friendly little prank."

"Prank?!" Jimmy and Danny angrily asked.

"You are so gonna pay for this!" Danny angrily told Timmy.

"So what!? I did it!" Timmy admitted, "And I'll do it again!"

Jimmy sighs, "Don't you EVER grow up?"

"Don't YOU ever stop being so boring?" Timmy just said.

"Ha! Timmy NEVER grows up and Jimmy is ALWAYS so boring!" Cosmo said. Wanda then puts a muzzle on Cosmo.

"Timmy, stop picking on Jimmy, quit pulling pranks on us, and grow up." Danny said to Timmy.

"You're not my dad!" Timmy yelled. "And I'll never grow up!"

"Pirates on this ship or not, I'm still in charge of you!" Danny snapped. "And we're sick of your pranking; you've been doing it ever since we met."

"Come on!" Timmy said, "Name one time!"

A flashback takes them back two years ago.

* * *

_Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are at a table eating krabby patties._

_"Timmy, can you pass the ketchup?" Danny asked._

_"Sure," Timmy smirked and passed it to Danny._

_Danny took the bottle and poured some ketchup on his krabby patty, and then he took a bite out of it._

_Then Jimmy reached over and put ketchup on his patty, and then took a bite out of it._

_Then Danny's eyes widen and water a bit as his face turns red._

_Jimmy does the same also and screams with fire coming out. Danny and Jimmy run away to get water. Timmy laughs and takes off the label which reveals the ketchup was actually hot sauce._

* * *

The flashback ends with Jimmy and Danny glaring at Timmy.

"Okay, okay, so I did a few pranks," Timmy told.

"Well, the fact is we're sick of it and we demand cease doing them any further." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, yeah, Tim, do your pranks later," SpongeBob said, "We still got treasure to find, even the Talismans of Shendu." He opens his map to reveal 12 Talismans with animal symbols on them.

"What are those things?" Blossom asked.

"Hey look! There's a rat symbol on one of them!" Remy laughed.

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob said. "There's an animal on each one of them."

"They look like Chinese zodiac Symbols," Danny said looking at them.

"That's right, Danny," SpongeBob explained. "These wonderful Chinese Talismans of Shendu have amazing powers in each one of them."

"Ooh, where are they?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"Well...according to legend," SpongeBob said, "There was a evil demon known as Shendu who was evil and powerful until a Great Chi Wizard uses a spell on him, imprisoning him in a statue like form with his powers formed into talismans," SpongeBob continued, "According to the map, there are 3 on an island and I bet we can find more during our adventure."

"That sounds like the perfect plan, Captain." Tak said.

"Okay," SpongeBob said as he put the map in his pocket. "And I came up with a plan where we all split up into groups. So, Timmy, Danny..."

"I'm NOT going on the same team with Timmy!" Danny yelled.

"Hey!" Timmy snapped.

"And I refuse to be in the same group with Timmy also." Jimmy mentioned.

"You guys aren't still mad about all those pranks I pulled on you guys, are you?" Timmy asked.

"Correct, we are putting out foot down." Jimmy angrily said.

Danny angrily stomps his foot on the ground.

Timmy turned his back to them. "You guys are just acting like a bunch of babies."

Danny angrily shouted, "Well, if you would just-"

They were interrupted when they heard a gunfire, and they turn to see SpongeBob holding his pistol in the air to make them stop fighting.

"Guys, do you know how much ammo I waste every time you guys get in a fight?" SpongeBob asked in an annoyed tone.

"About 20 a day so far," Iago answered.

"Well, I'm not treasure hunting with Timmy until he apologizes for all the vile things he has done to us in the past." Jimmy said as he pointed at Timmy.

"Well, I'm NOT apologizing!" Timmy said crossing his arms.

"Well, you should!" Danny snapped.

"Well, I'M NOT!" Timmy yelled back.

SpongeBob annoyingly shoots his pistol in the air again causing Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny to cover their ears and stop arguing.

Then SpongeBob said, "Alright, if this is how you're all gonna act, then Danny and Remy will go with Buttercup, Stitch, Lilo, Yin, and Yang. Jimmy and Iago will go with Lisa, Blossom, Mac, and Bloo. Tak and Zazu will be with Mandy, Billy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. And finally, cool little Gary and I will be with Timmy, Grim, Bart, and Bubbles."

"Fine with me," Jimmy smiled with Iago on his shoulder.

"Fine with me also." Danny said with Remy in his hand.

"Hmph!" Timmy folded his arms.

"Well, now that we're all teamed and happy. It's time for us to find the talisman." SpongeBob said.

"We won't run into any enemies that'll stand in our way, right?" Tak asked.

"Of course not." SpongeBob assured. "Who would stand in our way of getting the talisman?"

* * *

Meanwhile in some kind of secret lair, were four men. One was large with a bandage on his nose, one with a jacket and sunglasses, and one in a disco like outfit. They were in front of a man with light blonde long hair and a green suit.

"According to what I found out," the green suited man, Valmont, said, "There seems to be three talismans in a small island in the Pacific."

"But I hear that island can be inhabited with pirates sometimes." Then man in the disco outfit said.

"Pirates?" the man with the bandaged, Ratso, asked the disco man, Finn.

"Ratso, pirates don't exist," the man in sunglasses, Chow, said.

"Exactly," Valmont said. "But in any case they do exist, getting the talisman is far more important."

Then, a muscular man, Hak Foo, walks in. "We will find the talismans and I will defeat them pirates."

Valmont turns to see a large statue of a somewhat Chinese dragon.

"You had better," The dragon said. "I need those talismans."

"Of course," Valmont replied. "The location has already been discovered."

"In case, I shall bring you assistance," the dragon spoke with red eyes glowing. Dark shadows emerged from it and dark ninja like creatures appeared. "Now go bring me those talismans, and take down anyone who stands in the way."

* * *

Later in ZIM's ship, ZIM was below deck and was beating up GIR, mad that SpongeBob and the others defeated him last time.

"Curse that BlackPants and his pathetic crew! How hard could it be to snatch a treasure before that SpongeBob BlackPants does?" ZIM angrily asked.

"Yeah sad," GIR said, "Beat me up more!"

ZIM angrily throws another punch at GIR, knocking him down. "There must be another treasure out there somewhere."

Then Skulker came up to him. "We managed to find this scroll that tells about something you might be interested in." He told ZIM.

"Well, what is it?" ZIM demanded and Skulker gave him the scroll.

ZIM opened it up and read it. "Hmm...very interesting." He looked up and grinned evilly. "We have our heading!"

* * *

Meanwhile, some rowboats arrive on an island and SpongeBob's crew step out.

"Okay, everyone," SpongeBob said, 'Know the plan?"

"We do, Captain SB." Tak replied.

"Okay," SpongeBob said. "Jimmy, you're in charge of your group, Danny is in charge of his, Tak is in charge of his group, and I'm of course am in charge of mine."

"Aw man!" Timmy groaned.

"Do I get to be called 'Captain Danny' from now on?" Danny asked.

"Righto...'Captain Danny,'" SpongeBob winked.

"Yes!" Danny cheered.

"How come they get to be in charge of their groups?" Timmy angrily asked.

"Cuz you're too immature to be one," Jimmy told.

Then Danny teased, "And we all happen to be more mature than you."

"But you're both too boring to be captain." Timmy said to Danny and Jimmy.

Then Jimmy angrily said, "Well, at least we don't-"

SpongeBob rolled his eyes as he fired his pistol again to make them stop fighting.

"They're fault!" Timmy pointed at Jimmy and Danny after they stopped arguing.

Jimmy and Danny glare.

"Let's just get going!" Iago squawked.

"Good idea." Tak said. "Let's all get going everyone." He signaled his group.

"Let's head out now!" SpongeBob said as he turned around. "That means you, Timmy!"

Timmy groans and follows Captain SpongeBob.

Danny goes ahead of his group and says, "Alright, Captain Fenton says to follow me!" But then he turns to them and asks, "Anybody by chance happen to know where these talismans are?"

Remy, Buttercup, Stitch, Lilo, Yin, and Yang all groan.

"We can just go to different places in this island," Remy suggested.

"Uh...well..." Danny wondered, but then he looked around and spotted something. "We can try that spooky-looking cave first."

"Alright!" Buttercup cheered. "There's bound to be something in there."

"Well, as captain, I say we head into the cave." Danny said. "Now let's move."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his group were walking up a mountain with Jimmy looking at his compass as he walked.

"Okay," Jimmy said as he looked at the compass. "The talisman should be right up ahead."

"Finally," Bloo groaned. "The others might be close to finding the talismans before us."

"Bloo, it's not a race." Mac mentioned.

"Yeah, this is important," Blossom said, "Since every treasure we find brings power and evil."

"Speaking of evil, Jimmy, you really need to stop fighting with Timmy and Danny." Lisa mentioned.

"I don't fight," Jimmy protested. "I never fight."

"You fought with Timmy," Bloo mentions.

"Oh, come on. I've just grown tired of his ridiculous pranks over the years, and I just imply that he cease these ridiculous pranks, and mature."

"Hey! I found one!" Mac called.

"You did?!" Jimmy asked excitedly.

Mac pointed to somewhere. Jimmy turns and sees a small temple with a monkey holding a small talisman.

Bloo groaned. "Oh man, how are we supposed to get something this big to the ship?"

"Duh, we just need the talisman its holding." Blossom mentioned.

"But we should be careful," Iago reminded, "Cuz these talismans have powers that we don't know of."

Bloo just scoffed. "What kind of lame powers can this monkey talisman possibly have?" Then he started to reach for the talisman.

"Bloo, wait!" Jimmy warned. "You don't know what..."

Suddenly, the monkey talisman glowed. Then there was a flash around Bloo that caused the others to cover their eyes, and they gasp to see what happened to Bloo.

"Bloo, you're..." Mac was saying.

"A monkey!" Blossom finished.

The light faded with Bloo now a blue monkey.

"Ooh, ooh, ah!" Bloo said like a monkey as he tossed the talisman aside and Jimmy caught it.

Jimmy looked at it and said, "Hmm...It must have the power to transform anybody into animals."

"Whoa! That's cool!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, but isn't there any way to change them back?" Mac asked with the Bloo monkey on his head as it picked bugs of his head and ate them.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "You...uh...with the...um...the thing...well..."

"You have no idea, huh?" Blossom guessed.

Jimmy sheepishly answered, "No."

"Well, let's hope our friends find a talisman that could maybe change Bloo back," Mac said.

"Then, we should head back and find the one of the others to see what they've found." Jimmy suggested.

"Alright." Lisa agreed as they start running off.

* * *

With Tak and the others, they were in a large temple. Tak used his staff to cut a vine that was in there way. "Hidden talisman, we know you're here!"

Zazu landed on Tak's head. "You might not want to be so sure of yourself. You don't know exactly where the talisman might be."

"Relax Zaz," Tak assured. "The talismans have to be here somewhere."

"Yeah right," Mandy said, "Like it's gonna end up somewhere here now."

"Cool!" Billy said from afar. "A small, round rock with a picture of a snake on it!"

"That must be the talisman," Edd said.

"Let me take a look at it!" Eddy said as he rushed over to Billy. "It must be worth millions!"

"Hold it right there, money boy!" Tak called. "I'm in charge here, so I get first look at the talisman."

"Wait. This could be a trap," Mandy warned.

Tak just continued walking forward. "Come on, if there were a trap, I wouldn't be dumb enough to fall into it."

Then a tile on the floor goes down when he steps on it. "Uh oh," Tak grunted hearing a noise. Then holes in the wall open up and start shooting out nails.

"Hey! You are dumb!" Billy laughed.

Tak looks around nervously. "Uh...everybody duck!"

Everybody quickly ducks to the ground, having the nails miss them. Then Tak quickly gets up and runs over to the talisman.

"Yes!" Tak cheered as he held up the snake talisman. "I got it!"

"Be careful, Tak." Zazu warned. "You don't know what power that could contain."

"Well, what power could a snake have?" Tak asked.

Suddenly, they hear a yell. They turn and see a sumo running out. "Give me the talisman," the sumo said.

Tak screamed and the talisman glowed in his hands. Suddenly Tak disappeared with the sumo running into the wall instead.

Mandy looked surprised. "What do you suppose just happened to Tak?"

"He has fallen victim to the curse of the snake talisman." Ed said as he put his arms out.

"Ow," Tak's voice called out. "Hey, I'm right next to you."

"Tak?" Edd wondered.

"What?" Tak's voice asked. "I was just barely able to dodge that guy, but why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Hmm…" Zazu wondered as he flew to where Tak was.

"Ow!" Tak cried. "You just landed your claw in my eye."

"Oops sorry," Zazu said. "It would see the snake talisman had turned Tak invisible."

"Cool!" Ed said, "Almost like those ghostly snakes from the Planet Hisszorg."

"That item is definitely an interesting treasure." Edd said.

"But how am I supposed to turn visible again?" Tak asked.

Before any of them could make any guesses, the sumo turned at them again. "The talisman," he commanded.

Mandy took out her sword. "Be ready for anything he dishes out at us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was holding a torch as he led his group for the dark cave.

"We better find that talisman," Danny said, "Before any pirate or anything here does."

"But isn't this a deserted island?" Buttercup asked.

"Um..." Danny wondered. "Well, you never know. Usually there's someone else finding treasure besides us."

"Hey, guys! Look!" Lilo said pointing at something.

Danny and Buttercup turn around and notice a sign on the cave wall. They walk towards it, although unknown to them, their shadows start to have glowing red eyes.

"Hmm..." Danny wondered. "What do you think this thing could mean?"

"Map to talisman?" Stitch guessed.

"Yeah! All we have to do is follow it and the talisman is all ours."

The red eyes start to glare and look at each other. Remy smiles but turns and gasps to see the red eyes on Danny and Buttercup's shadows.

"AGGHH!! GUYS!! EVIL!!" he yelled out.

"Huh?" Danny and the others turn around but the red eyes faded.

The others stare at Remy as he tried to explain. "But...but, it was right there."

"What was?" Yin wondered.

"Evil shadows."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it might be so dark you're seeing things. Why don't we just keep going?"

Everyone nodded except Remy, who still looked worried.

* * *

That's the end of the first part. Will they be able to find the other talismans and will Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny make up? Find out in the next part soon. Please review also.


	10. Hunt for the Talismans Part 2

Now here's the next part. Last time, the four groups are searching for the talismans. But they are unknowingly being followed by enemies.

Now here's the next part...

* * *

**Hunt for the Talismans: Part 2**

Outside, Captain SpongeBob was walking through the island with the others following him as he looked at the map as he sang a song. "Duh, duh, duh, duh. Drink up me hearties yo ho." Then SpongeBob sighed. "I wish Jimmy was here. His compass can help us find that talisman easier."

Timmy was talking with everyone. "And then I shook up a soda and gave it to Danny, having it squirt all over him. And another time I put Jimmy's hand in a glass of water while he was sleeping, and it made him...well, you know."

"Oh, no wonder Jimmy and Danny are really mad at you now." Bubbles realized.

"Maybe you outta be nicer to them, mon," Grim said, "They are your best friends after all."

Timmy replied, "Aw, come on! I am nice to them. I just like to pull a few small pranks on them for a laugh."

"Yeah, didn't know you have this evil pranking side," Bart said.

Timmy slightly smiled. "Well..."

Then SpongeBob said, "Hey fellas, I think the talisman is somewhere around here."

"Really?" Timmy asked. "Where?"

SpongeBob kept looking at the map, but he sighed. "It doesn't quite tell us exactly where it is. But it's somewhere around this area."

"Then how about you give that map to us?" Finn said comes out of the forest.

"Huh?" They wondered as they turned to see Ratso, Finn, Chow and Hak Foo.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Timmy asked.

"We're just here for some treasure," Chow said. "And who are you five clowns supposed to be?"

"We happen to be the famous pirates of the S.S.SSSSSS," Bubbles told.

Then SpongeBob stepped forward and did a pose. "And I happen to be their famous captain: Captain SpongeBob BlackPants."

Ratso just laughed. "Never heard of you."

SpongeBob seems shocked and so does some of his crew. "Wow," Timmy said amazed. "And I thought everybody knew who Captain BlackPants was."

"So you better hand over any treasure you got." Finn said.

"Well, you may not know us, but you gentleman definitely don't wanna know me." SpongeBob told them, "Because I happen to be the kind of pirate who is skilled with a sword and ka-ra-tay." He did a few karate poses. "So you should all just walk away right now."

Then, the goons smirk and take out electrical swords.

SpongeBob eyes widen, but he then smirks. "Ha! Is that all you got?"

Then Hak Foo charged forward to punch at them.

"Everyone attack!" Bart yelled out. Everyone took out their swords, including SpongeBob and Timmy.

They all charged at the bad guys and hit their swords against their's. Timmy fought against Finn. "Boy, I wonder if Jimmy and Danny are having as much trouble as we are." He wondered.

* * *

"I am so having much trouble right now," Jimmy groaned back in the depth of the jungle.

"You got us lost, that's for sure." Blossom mentioned.

"Not to mention Bloo is a monkey," Lisa mentions.

Bloo monkey cheeps, and Mac says, "Well, look at the bright side guys. At least nothing else bad can happen while we're here."

"BlackPants!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" the gang turns around and gasped.

They see ZIM standing there with some of his crew behind him.

"CAPTAIN ZIM!!" Jimmy and Iago cried.

"It looks like I finally- hey wait..." ZIM stopped when he noticed something. "BlackPants isn't with you."

"Of course he isn't." Jimmy explained. "We split up."

ZIM and his crew were silent.

"So, you might as well head back to your ship while we take the monkey talisman and leave." Lisa suggested.

ZIM shrugged turned around about to leave until he turned around. "Wait a minute! You have the monkey talisman?!"

"Lisa!" Blossom snapped.

"Oops." Lisa said.

"Uh...I…we have NO proof that we have the monkey talisman," Mac told.

Then the Bloo monkey jumped off of Mac's head and onto the ground as he growled at ZIM.

ZIM laughed. "And what do you call that? A genetically altered human earth monkey?"

"Yes?" Blossom said nervously.

"You dare foolishly agree with Captain ZIM?!" ZIM yelled as he took out a sword. "Then prepare to forcibly hand over the talisman to ZIM!"

Jimmy froze but smirked. "Oh yeah?" he quickly grabs the talisman from Bloo and aims at ZIM, "Rat!"

A beam shot out of the talisman and it hit ZIM as he screamed. Then he was now turned into a rat.

"Hey, he turned our captain into a filthy rodent." Skulker said surprised.

The ZIM rat angrily squeaked at them.

"Whoa!" Blossom said as amazed as she went up to Jimmy. "You know how to work it now."

"Yeah, I guess," Jimmy shrugged and aimed the talisman again, "Prepare to be animalified!"

ZIM's crew saw this and ran away screaming.

Jimmy chuckled as he smirked. "And that takes care of that."

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do with the rat?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe we can toss him to a hawk." Iago suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh Eek!" Bloo suggested.

"Can we really do that?" Mac asked.

Bloo nodded

"Okay..." Mac said but still unsure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tak and the others were still fighting the sumo.

Billy was pushed into the wall by him. TAK! HE'S WAY TOO BIG FOR US TO BEAT!" He called out.

"Hey, I'm right next to you." Tak mentioned, still invisible.

"Oh," Billy noticed.

"Who is this brute anyway?" Mandy asked. "And what does he want with the talisman?"

"Hey! Don't call him that!" another voice which seemed female said.

They look around to see where the voice was coming from.

Out of the bushes were two men, young and old, and a small girl. They were Chinese.

"Um, excuse me?" Edd asked. "But who would you guys be?"

Then, the old man hits him with his two fingers. "Do not question Uncle and his niece and nephew!" he yelled.

"He only asked for your names." Tak groaned.

"Well, who are you guys supposed to be, and why were you attacking Tohru?" The girl asked.

"Tohru?" Tak questioned, "You mean the sumo trying to attack us?"

"Yes," The girl replied, but then looked around confused. "Wait, who just said that?"

"It was me!" Tak called out in an annoyed voice. "I'm still invisible here!"

"They have the talisman." Tohru mentioned.

"They do?" the young man asked.

"Yeah, we took the talisman and it turned me invisible." Tak admitted. "But so what? We're pirates, and we're supposed to be getting this treasure back to our captain."

"Cool! You're pirates!" the girl said impressed.

"Jade." The man said annoyed. "Pirates aren't good."

"Aw, come on Jackie." Jade groaned. "They look like cool pirates."

"Hey, we're cool!" Billy laughed.

Then the old man said, "Stealing the snake talisman when you are ignorant of its powers can be a dangerous thing."

"We weren't stealing," Edd said, "Just finding it."

"Is finding the same as stealing?" Ed asked.

"Wait a minute!" Tak called out. "If we were here finding the talisman, then why are you guys here?"

"My name is Jackie," the man said, "And we're here to find the Talismans of Shendu from the Dark Hand."

"Who exactly is the Dark Hand?" Mandy asked.

"Just a bunch of criminals working for a statue," Jade said.

"'Dangerous' criminals." Jackie mentioned. "And they would anything to get their hands on the talismans."

"Uncle wouldn't be surprised if they were on this island right now trying to find them." The old man said.

"And if they are here, then where could they be?" Eddy thought.

* * *

SpongeBob and the others were still fighting the Dark Hand.

Hak Foo picked up SpongeBob by his head and punched him away.

"Take that! And take!" Bubbles was trying to fight Chow, but Chow was blocking and pushing her away.

Timmy was fighting Finn while Bart was fighting Ratso.

"Eh...not bad for a little kid," Finn said.

"Little kid?!" Timmy asked in anger. Timmy swung his sword harder, pushing Finn back a little. He panted as he said, "I bet Danny and the others don't have to deal with any of this."

* * *

"Man, I rather deal fighting baddies than going to a cave of mazes," Danny groaned.

"We're not lost are we?" Buttercup asked.

Danny handed the torch to Lilo as he leaned against a wall in exhaustion. But then the wall pushed back revealing a secret entrance.

"Ooohh..." Stitch smiled.

"Danny, you found a secret door!" Lilo said.

Danny sat up. "Wow, I did! And secret doors lead to secret things."

"Which secret things lead to a secret," Yang smirking.

Yin then adds, "And that secret could be..."

Danny took the torch from Lilo and lit up the secret room, making it able to see a talisman with a dog symbol on it.

"The talisman," Buttercup smiled.

"We found it!" Lilo cheered.

Stitch cheered as well.

"Then, let's get it," Danny smiled.

"But Danny, I'm not so sure," Remy said, still concern about the red eyes he saw.

"Come on, Remy." Danny confidently said. "What could happen if we take it?" He took the dog talisman and smiled. "See? Perfectly safe."

"But look!" Remy said as he pointed behind them.

"Huh?" the others turn around and gasped, seeing the shadows start to rise up and they become dark ninjas with red eyes.

"See? I told you there were evil shadows." Remy said.

Then the ninjas start attacking them, and start attacking Danny to get the talisman.

Yin and Yang jump to face the ninjas. "Ready sis?" Yang asked.

"Ready." Yin replied.

Yin attacks the ninjas with her Foo powers as Yang fights with his bamboo sword.

Danny goes ghost and takes out his sword. "I should warn you, we found the talisman first and we'll take back with us even if it means defeating you."

Danny swung his sword at the ninja, but he knocked Danny's hand away and took the sword and swung it at Danny. He gasped and the dog talisman glowed in his hand just as he got stabbed with his sword.

"Danny!" Everyone cried.

Danny grunted in pain, but then he opened his eyes and noticed he was still alive. "Huh?" He wondered as he looked around. "I'm okay?" Then he looked down at the talisman in his hand.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked in a worried tone.

Then Remy realized, "That talisman must be keeping Danny alive."

"But how?" Yang wondered and slices a ninja.

"Maybe the talisman's power is immortality." Lilo guessed.

Danny was amazed and took out his sword and recovers from the injury. "Immortality huh?" He wondered as he smiled. "Perfect." He blocked a ninja with his sword. "Geez, this isn't what I had in mind when I said I'd rather fight. I just hope the others are okay."

* * *

"You mean there's a possibility that our friends are not okay and are being attacked by bad guys right now?" Tak asked Uncle.

Uncle hits him again. "Of course! Didn't I tell you already?" he said.

"But what's gonna happen to them afterwards?" Billy asked.

"Maybe we should go find them and check if they're alright." Tak suggested.

"Yeah, at least we got the talisman," Zazu said.

"But shouldn't you turn yourself visible first?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, right." Tak remembered. "This talisman should turn me back, right?"

"Just do it the same way you did before and it'll make you seen." Uncle explained.

"Okay..." Tak said as he held up the talisman and it glowed again, making him visible. "Hey, can everyone see me again?"

"No, but I see a wild boy naked wearing only a cloth," Billy said with everyone, except Mandy, laughing.

"Alright, ignoring the stupid joke," Tak said. "Right now we have to go find Captain SpongeBob and the others." Then he and the others ran off with Tak waving back at Jackie and the others. "Thanks for the Talismans of Shendu info!"

"No problem!" Jade shouted back. "And remember to take us on your ship some time!"

"They're pirates, Jade." Jackie reminded. "We can't go on their dangerous ship."

Jade groaned. "Aw, come on."

"No Jade." Jackie disagreed.

"You totally don't know a thing about pirates."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was knocked into a tree by Finn. He groaned as he stumbled off and tripped on a rock.

"AGGH!! Stupid rock!" Timmy said but looks down to see it wasn't a rock. He picked it up and saw it was a small stone with a tiger on it.

"Hey, this must be the talisman." Timmy realized. "I wonder how it works."

But Finn was going after him with his sword. Timmy turns and screams trying to block the hit with the talisman. When the sword hits the talisman, it glows as it breaks in half and pushing Fin and Timmy back.

Timmy groans as he looked at the talisman half in his hand. "What happened?" He wondered, but then he gasped at what he saw.

There was now another Timmy that had black hair, fangs, and a purple cape. He opens his red eyes and then begins to laugh evilly. "Finally! I am free!" the other Timmy laughed.

"Another me?!" Timmy asked in shock. "How did that happen?"

"I'm your evil half." The other Timmy explained. "Thanks to the tiger talisman, I am now split from you."

"Wait, so I'm the good half?" Timmy asked.

"Of course," The evil Timmy replied. "Which half do you think always comes up with the pranks to pull on Jimmy and Danny?"

"Well, I guess that means Jimmy and Danny will also be mad at you," Timmy guessed.

"And that also means I can also get rid of you and I'll be sailing on BlackPants' ship from now on instead of you." Evil Timmy said.

"Never!" Timmy said, "Cuz I'm gonna stop you, Evil Me!"

The evil Timmy laughs. "Call me...Nega Timmy," he smirked.

Timmy charged at Nega Timmy with his sword, but he dodged his attack and pushed Timmy back.

"You can't stop me!" Nega Timmy laughed, "Cuz I know all your moves!"

Timmy stood up. "Well, if you're really me, then I'll know how to stop you!"

"Ha!" Nega Timmy laughed. "I also know how to stop YOU!"

Nega Timmy took out a sword and started charging at Timmy, who gasped and flinched. Then Timmy noticed nothing happened and he opened his eyes to see Jimmy in front of him, blocking Nega Timmy with his sword.

"Jimmy?" Timmy asked surprised.

"That's my name and sword fighting's my game," Jimmy told as he spun his sword around. "Along with Chess."

Nega Timmy growled. "So you're here too, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Jimmy replied. "And no matter what you are, I won't let you hurt my best friend."

"Even though I did mean things to you?" Timmy asked.

"Of course." Jimmy replied. "I shouldn't have overreacted so much, and I'm sorry. I'll always be your best friend no matter how juvenile and immature you get."

"What about Danny?" Timmy wondered.

"I'm sure he'll pretty much say the exact same thing," Jimmy winked, having Timmy smile.

"Oh, how sappy." Nega Timmy said grossed out. "I'm gonna get rid of all of you both right now!"

Timmy stood next to Jimmy with his sword. "No way, Nega Me! I won't let you hurt my friend, and I'm gonna stop you!"

Nega Timmy laughs, and then Jimmy and Timmy charged at Nega Timmy with their swords as he fought them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hak Fuu had his foot on SpongeBob while he was on the ground.

SpongeBob lifted up his head as he frowned. "Maybe you do have a bit more tricks up your sleeves."

"I don't wear sleeves!" Hak Fuu mentioned. "And you can't defeat me!"

"Well, we can!" A voice called out.

They turn around and gasped

They see Blossom and the rest of Jimmy's crew. Then Blossom punches Hak Fuu off of SpongeBob.

"Guys!" SpongeBob smiled as Blossom is with Mac and Lisa. But he notices a blue monkey. "Ooh, what a cute, yet oddly strange, blue monkey! What's his name and where did you get him?"

"Uh...SpongeBob?" Mac said. "This is Bloo."

"Wow," SpongeBob said. "He has the same name as your imaginary friend."

Mac smacks his head. "That IS Bloo!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Ah!" The monkey said.

"I can't argue with that." SpongeBob said. "What happened to him?"

Then, Hak Fuu wakes up. "You pirates shall pay!"

"We found the monkey talisman." Lisa quickly told SpongeBob.

"You did?!" SpongeBob asked surprised.

"Yeah," Mac said. "That's what turned Bloo into a monkey."

"So Bloo's a monkey?" SpongeBob asked surprised, "We better find him fast. I wanna show him the cute blue monkey that you named Bloo!"

Mac sighs as he slaps his forehead.

"So, where's the monkey talisman?" SpongeBob asked.

"Jimmy has it." Lisa answered.

"Well, where is he?" SpongeBob impatiently asked. "Come to think of it, where's Timmy?"

Then Hak Fuu ran toward SpongeBob, Mac, Bloo, and Lisa. Then they quickly dodged out of the way.

* * *

Back at Jimmy and Timmy, they were still fighting Nega Timmy.

Jimmy and Timmy continue to sword fight Nega Timmy. "Timmy, care to explain?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's see..." Timmy said, "The tiger talisman was broken in half and it spilt me, creating my evil half."

Jimmy seemed surprised, "You mean you found the tiger talisman, and it split you in half?"

"Yep," Timmy said.

"Whoa, I'm surprised," Jimmy said.

"That I found the talisman by myself?" Timmy proudly asked.

"No," Jimmy said, "That you have a good side."

"Oh, you're hilarious." Timmy sarcastically said as he frowned.

Then Nega Timmy swoop his sword at their feet, causing them to trip. "Ha!" Nega Timmy laughed. "Now watch as I evilly destroy you both."

Jimmy and Timmy gasp until a magic blast shot out and blew Nega Timmy away from them. The two turn around and gasp when they see Tak jump down from a cliff, holding his staff. Jimmy and Timmy smile until two intangible hands come from the ground and grab onto their shirts. Then a soot-covered Danny phases up and pulls them back up on their feet.

"Danny!" the kids smile.

"Hey Nega Jerk!" Danny yelled, "Leave my friends alone!"

"You're helping me?" Timmy asked.

"Of course, Timmy." Danny replied. "Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted so much, and I'm sorry. I'll always be your best friend no matter how juvenile and immature you get."

"Wow, you were right." Timmy said to Jimmy.

"Told you." Jimmy replied as he smiled.

"And guys," Timmy said to them. "I'm sorry about all those pranks I pulled on you. I guess I only did because I wanted to have some fun with you since we were by ourselves and not with our parents."

Danny and Jimmy look at each other, and Danny replies, "We forgive you. Besides we still have plenty of time to think of a way to get back at you for all of that."

Timmy grins nervously. That is until Nega Timmy kicked Timmy out of the way. Danny and Jimmy gasp and get angry looks.

Nega Timmy laughed evilly. "Your friends may be here, but I'm still able to destroy all of you."

"I don't think so, Nega Jerk!" Tak said. "Because I think you dropped this." He held up half of the tiger talisman.

Nega Timmy gasped as Timmy smirks and takes the other half of the talisman. Tak tosses it to Timmy, and he puts it back together making it glow and making Nega Timmy glow.

"Noo!!" Nega Timmy yelled as he flew back inside Timmy.

"Alright!" Timmy cheered. "The Nega Me is gone!"

"And we all have the four talismans," Danny said, but was still puzzled, "Right?"

"Well, I did manage to find the snake talisman." Tak said as he showed them the snake talisman.

"And I just so happen to have the monkey talisman." Jimmy showed them his. "Speaking of which, Danny, you never did tell us why you came covered in soot."

"Oh," Danny remembered. "Well, we were in this cave fighting these shadow ninjas. And to escape from them, Stitch took this grenade out and blew up the cave. So we had to hurry and get out before it imploded on us. But I did manage to get this!" He took out the dog talisman.

"So we do have all four talismans!" Jimmy smiled.

"Whoa, wait till we tell Captain SpongeBob!" Timmy said excitedly.

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Captain SpongeBob yelled as he karate kicked Hak Fuu.

"Blossom, now!" SpongeBob called.

Blossom emerges out of nowhere. "Hiiiaaeee-yaaaaa!" she yelled out.

She then karate kicks Hak Fuu and knocks him away.

"Phew," SpongeBob said feeling a bit exhausted. "That finally takes care of that."

"Captain SpongeBob!" Voices called out.

"Oh, what now?" SpongeBob groaned until he sees Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak coming. "Guys! Hey wait-" He said as he reached for his pistol. "You guys aren't still fighting are you?"

"Nope," Jimmy responded.

"We made up." Danny added.

"That's right," Timmy nodded.

"Well, it's about time." SpongeBob said relieved. "But what about the talismans?"

"We found all four of them around here." Tak answered.

SpongeBob gasped happily as they handed him the talismans. "The talismans! The greatest treasures ever and we found them!"

"But where are the other ones?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob shrugs. "Probably somewhere around the world."

"If we can track them like the other treasures, we might be able to locate them." Jimmy suggested.

Suddenly, Finn appears and grabs a hold of Jimmy.

The others gasp, and Jimmy yells, "Hey! Put me down!"

"No way, kid." Finn said. "Not until we get what we want."

"You won't be getting anything out of him!" SpongeBob shouted as he took out his sword.

Then, more Enforcers came to fight. The pirate crew takes out their swords to fight more. Then Finn drops Jimmy with Timmy catching him.

"Thanks Tim," Jimmy smiled who's in Timmy's arms.

"Sure thing." Timmy replied. "Now let's help take care of these guys."

"Right," Jimmy agreed.

Jimmy quickly grabs the monkey talisman from SpongeBob and holds it up to Finn. "One more swing at us and I'll turn you into a frog!" He threatened.

Finn backs away. "Alright kid, you win this round." He turns to his allies. 'Let's get outta here!" He runs away as Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo runs away from the island as well.

"Ha!" SpongeBob laughed. "That'll teach you to mess with us!"

* * *

Soon, everyone arrives onto the ship. Danny and Jimmy were sitting on the deck when Timmy walks in with a tray of drinks. "Here you go, guys," he smiled.

"Thanks." Jimmy and Danny said as they took the drinks.

"Good, cuz I put something REALLY special in that chocolate," Timmy smirked.

When Jimmy was about to drink, he stopped and realized something. "Timmy, I thought you were gonna quit with the practical jokes."

"Well duh!" Timmy said, "There's cinnamon inside!"

Danny suddenly spits out his chocolate at Jimmy. He coughs but stops. "Wait. That was cinnamon?"

"Of course." Timmy replied.

"Oh," Danny said and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Well Timmy, Danny and I are glad that we can all be friends again." Jimmy said.

"That's great!" SpongeBob smiled walking in.

"Hey Captain, what's up?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob answered, "Well, I came to thinking and I realized that if we wanna find the rest of those talisman before those Dark Hand guys, we need to get to work right now."

"He's right," Blossom agrees with Tak, Yin, and Yang.

"Think the compass will help find it?" Yin wondered.

"Let me check." Jimmy said as he reached into his shirt for the compass, but then he began to notice it wasn't there. He checked his pockets, but still couldn't find it. "My compass! It's gone!"

"What?!" the kids asked.

"Are you sure?" SpongeBob asked.

Jimmy took off his coat and shook it out. "I'm positive. It's no longer here."

"Did you misplace it?" Danny asked.

"No! It was around my neck all along!" Jimmy yelled, "I knew I had it, even when that disco dude was fighting me!"

"Then what do you think could've happened to it?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy stopped looking when he realized something. "That guy! He must've stolen it from me while we were fighting."

* * *

Back at a lair, Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo were there and talking to Valmont.

"So you failed to acquire the talismans?" Valmont angrily asked.

"Yes," Finn answered. "But we got something even better."

"It's from those pirates we fought that were also looking for the talismans." Ratso added.

Finn threw the item to Valmont. He catches it and opens his hand to reveal...a golden compass.

"A compass?" Valmont questioned.

"The Compass of the Great Treasure," the dragon statue answered.

"It could lead to any treasure, right?" Chow asked.

"Correct," The dragon statue answered. "Even my talismans."

**The End**

* * *

And that was Hunt for the Talismans. The next story will be a continuation of this story called "Healing Pirate Adventure". Now review.


	11. Healing Pirate Adventure Part 1

Here's the next ep of the Captain BlackPants series. This one is a continuation of the last story. Here's the plot...

Full plot: Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are feeling bad about losing the compass to the Dark Hand, but Iago brings them the horse talisman, and they find out it has the power to heal when it heals Timmy's broken arm. The three decide to keep it a secret from the crew so they won't get in danger, but the Dark Hand comes to kidnap Jimmy to make the compass work for them.

Now here's the first part of the story.

* * *

**Healing Pirate Adventure: Part 1**

On the S.S. SSSSSS, Jimmy was looking over the ship feeling a bit upset that he lost his compass.

Then Danny came up to him. "Hey Jimmy, you're not still upset about the whole 'you lost your compass that was the only thing that could help us find the treasures' thing?"

"Pretty much." Jimmy replied. "I just can't believe I let our compass get in the hands of the enemy."

"Yeah, way to go you punk!" Cosmo said as he, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy appeared out of nowhere.

"It's not his fault, Cosmo," Timmy said, "It's my fault because of my dumb evil self and that weird disco guy."

"And maybe if I had gotten there sooner, it never would've happened." Danny said.

"So that means it's all your guys' fault." Cosmo pointed out.

The boys glare at him and Danny zaps Cosmo with an ecto-beam on the behind, having him, Jimmy, and Timmy laugh at this.

Then, they hear squawking and Jimmy recognizes it. "Iago?" he wondered.

"Hey Iago, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Look what I just found!" Iago said and dropped the item as Jimmy grabbed it.

"Hey! It's another talisman!" Jimmy realized.

Timmy and Danny look over Jimmy's shoulder to see it's a talisman with a horse on it.

"Wow," Danny said amazed. "I wonder what it does."

"Timmy!" SpongeBob's voice called out.

"Yes captain?" Timmy replied.

"It's your's and Bubbles' turn to raise the cannon." SpongeBob mentioned.

Timmy complained, "Do I have to do that right now?"

"Meow..." Gary nods coming out of SpongeBob's hat.

"Fine." Timmy groaned as he walked off.

Danny looked at the talisman and asked Jimmy, "Think we should tell SpongeBob about this?"

"Maybe not," Jimmy said, "Cuz we might put the crew in danger if that Dark Hand finds out. So, I'm gonna hide it somewhere where NO ONE except us can find it,"

Meanwhile, Timmy and Bubbles were on the helm, trying to pull the cannon up by a rope.

"Man, no wonder I never wanna do this." Timmy grunted as he pulled.

"Don't worry." Bubbles assured. "It's easy with me helping."

"Is that because you have superpowers?"

"Yup!" Bubbles said excitedly as she let go of the rope, causing the cannon fell downward with Timmy still hanging on the rope, and falling to the deck. The cannon fell down with a thud as it cracked the deck, and Timmy fell down hard on top of it.

Jimmy and Danny hear the crash and look to see what happened. Then SpongeBob heard what happened and came. "Hey what's going on?!"

"Bubbles dropped the cannon!" Timmy yelled and pointed until he held his left arm. "Ow!"

SpongeBob runs to Timmy and looks at his arm. "Hmm..." SpongeBob wondered. "Does this hurt?" He asked as he poked his arm.

"OW!!" Timmy yelled, "Yeah, it does!"

"It does? How about this?" SpongeBob asked as he poked his arm again.

"AAH!!" Timmy cried out loudly.

"You sure it hurts?" SpongeBob asked poking it again.

"Ow, ow, OW!!" Timmy kept yelling. "Yes, it hurts! It hurts!"

"And it hurts more if you keep touching it," Jimmy mentioned.

SpongeBob let go of Timmy's arm. "Oh, well, that means there could be only one thing wrong with Timmy's arm."

"That...it's broken?" Danny guessed.

"Broken?!" Timmy asked in shock.

"Yeah," Jimmy explained. "As in your bones have been fractured and you won't have any mobility of your left arm for a few weeks."

"We better put a cast on it," SpongeBob said.

"A cast?" Timmy asked. "But it feels just fine now." He tried stretching his arm out, but he cried. "Ow!"

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob just frowned at him.

* * *

Later on, Timmy now had his left arm in a sling. Then Bubbles said, "I'm really sorry I made you break your arm, Timmy."

"Eh...it's okay, cuz thanks to you, I totally have NOTHING to do," Timmy groaned.

But Bubbles just took out a crayon. "Can I sign your cast?"

But Timmy just walked off angrily. He angrily kicks the door out and heads below deck to see Jimmy and Danny.

"Timmy," Jimmy noticed. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, bad, and hurtful!" Timmy yelled, "Why can't I wish that my arm heals with Cosmo and Wanda?"

Danny answered, "Because they're busy trying to find out what this horse talisman does."

"But that's not fair!" Timmy yelled. "I can't be a pirate with a broken arm! It's just not right!"

"Come on, Timmy. Don't act so whiny about it." Jimmy said. "We need to find our compass and find out what power the horse talisman has."

"So what does it do?" Timmy wondered.

Jimmy said, "We haven't figured it out yet."

"Let me see it." Timmy asked reaching over for it.

Timmy looked at the talisman in wonder until they heard the door fly open. "Hey guys!" SpongeBob called out.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob showed them the map. "We need to start looking for more of these talismans. Something's telling me that one of them has to be close by."

Timmy hid the talisman behind his back. "Uh...well..."

Unknown to him, the talisman started to glow,

"Right," Danny said with a nervous grin. "The talisman is somewhere near, but not on this ship. Right guys?"

"Right." Jimmy lied as he shrugged. "Because the talisman can't be here on this ship."

SpongeBob groaned. "If only we had that compass." Then he got a determined look. "We just gotta get it back from those guys!"

"What?!" the kids asked.

"That's right! You just gave me a brilliant idea. We're gonna find them and get our compass back."

Jimmy looked unsure. "But Captain, don't you think the Dark Hand could be dangerous?"

"We're dealing with a small man trying to look tough, a guy in the 70's, and a dumb man that was punched in the nose," SpongeBob explained.

"Yeah, but I think Jimmy might be right." Danny said unsure. "What if it is dangerous?"

SpongeBob just scoffed. "Oh please, you always say that."

"We can't go!" Timmy shouted, trying to change SpongeBob's mind. "Because...I have a broken arm!"

"You always say that." SpongeBob scoffed again.

"But I do!" Timmy said, "See?"

"Which is why you're staying on the ship while the others and I go get our compass back from the Dark Hand and try to find the missing talisman."

Jimmy still looked unsure. "But Captain..."

"No buts! I'm the Captain and I say that we're getting that Compass!" SpongeBob said. He turned around and walked up to the deck.

Danny glared at Jimmy. "I thought you said keeping the talisman a secret would keep everyone from getting hurt?"

"I thought it would," Jimmy said rubbing his head, "So much for that theory."

Timmy took the talisman from behind his back. "Well, we might as well tell him about it now."

"Hey, Timmy, your arm," Jimmy noticed.

"My what?" Timmy asked as he looked at his broken arm. It was glowing with the glowing talisman as well. Then it stopped glowing, and Timmy moved his arm out of the sling, and he was able to move it freely again. "Hey! My arm isn't broken anymore!" He smiled.

"But how?" Danny wondered.

Then, the fairies poof in right on cue. "Hey Timmy! I found out about the talismans!" Cosmo said with a big book.

"Well, what did you find?" Danny asked.

Wanda explained, "We found out that the horse talisman has special healing powers."

"So that's why my arm is okay!" Timmy smiled looking at the talisman, "It healed it!"

"But since we know the talisman's power, we can stop SpongeBob from going to the Dark Hand, right?" Danny asked hopefully.

But Jimmy said, "Sorry Danny. Even if we do tell the captain about this, it still wouldn't change his mind about getting the compass back."

"And who is this Dark Hand anyway?" Timmy wondered, "And why do they want Jimmy's compass and those talismans so bad?"

"Who knows?" Jimmy shrugged. "But I can tell it's not for anything good."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Hand's lair, Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo were talking to Valmont.

"So..." Ratso wondered, "How does this thingy even work?"

"Like this." Finn said as he took the compass. "You just hold it out like this and it points you to the treasure."

But the compass wasn't pointing in any other direction.

Chow took the compass, "You're holding it wrong!"

"I know how to work a compass!" Ratso protested.

Then Finn said, "That thing doesn't work anyway."

"Then why does it work for the child you stole it from?" Valmont asked.

"That's because it won't work for anyone else." The dragon statue said.

The Dark Hand turns to the dragon as it explained.

The dragon continued, "The compass will only work for the owner and lead him to the treasure he desires."

"And that fudgy haired boy is the owner right?" Rasto guessed.

"Correct. The compass will only work if he has it."

"So, what we have to do is find the boy and force him to help us search for the talismans and Treasure," Valmont said.

"Yes." The dragon said. "Find him and bring him here."

* * *

On the S.S. SSSSSS, Jimmy and Danny peeked on deck while trying to think of a way to stop SpongeBob from trying to get the compass back from the Dark Hand.

Timmy peeked in last, and said, "Well, are you gonna tell him?"

"Well..." Jimmy said thinking.

"Think, Jimmy, think!" Danny yelled, "Use a brain blast or something!"

"Alright, alright!" Jimmy shouted. "I know. If we can stall SpongeBob long enough, he might forget about it all and change course."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Danny asked disappointed.

"I can't think at a time like this!" Jimmy yelled.

"Guys!" Timmy said pushing them apart. "You both gotta do something!"

"Hiya Jimster!" SpongeBob suddenly yelled out and came out of nowhere.

The three kids yelped as Jimmy jump into Timmy's arms.

"Oh, uh, hi Captain SpongeBob." Jimmy nervously greeted.

SpongeBob then notices Timmy's arm. "Hey Timmy, how'd your arm get fixed?"

The kids were shocked a silent a bit. "Well...uh...that's..." Jimmy was saying.

"Because..." Danny was saying also.

"Cuz I'm Timmy Turner!" Timmy smiled. His friends, even SpongeBob looked at him confused. "I'm a Turner." Timmy explained, "And us Turners are fast healers! Just like my dad!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny's parents, they were in China.

"Wow, who knew the Great Wall of China would look so high from up here?" Timmy's mom said.

"Look at me!" Timmy's dad called out as he was standing on the edge of the wall.

"Um, is that even safe to be doing?" Maddie asked nervously.

Timmy's dad replied, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

He was about to walk but becomes unbalanced as he flails his arms and suddenly falls off the Great Wall of China.

The other parents look over at him, and Timmy's mom asks, "Honey, are you alright?"

"NO!" Timmy's dad called out painfully, "Note to self! Us, Turners, are NOT fast healers!"

* * *

"Well, if you say so, Timmy." SpongeBob shrugged back on the S.S. SSSSSS. "Do you want me to poke it again just to make sure?"

"No!" Timmy quickly replied as he held his right arm.

"Well, it's a good thing your arm's better, Timmy." SpongeBob smiled. "Now you can help us get the compass back from the Dark Hand."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny got worried looks.

"Wait, Captain, you can't!" Jimmy shouted.

"Why not?" SpongeBob asked.

Jimmy tried to say, "Um...because, uh..."

"Timmy broke his other arm!" Danny blurted out.

"I did?" Timmy asked. Danny grabbed Timmy's right arm and started squeezing it as Timmy yelped in pain. "I mean, yeah I did!" Timmy quickly said.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked, "Or are you faking it, because you think that I might be in danger when I go fight the Dark Hand to get the compass huh?"

The three replied, "Uh...no?"

SpongeBob looks at them. "Okay! Now let's kick Dark Hand butt!" SpongeBob cheered as he ran off, but then looked back them, mentioning, "Oh, and make sure Timmy gets that other broken arm in a cast." Then he runs off again.

Danny held his forehead and sarcastically said, "Well, that worked out well."

Timmy angrily put his 'broken' arm in the sling. "And I can't believe I have to keep wearing this stupid thing."

"Alright guys, listen." Jimmy said. "We still haven't reached the Dark Hand yet, so we'll have plenty of time to think of a way till then."

"Does that include trying to stop those dark ninja guys that are appearing on our ship right now?" Timmy asked as he pointed behind them.

Jimmy and Danny turned around and gasped. In front of them are dark shadow ninjas with red eyes.

Danny recognizes them. "Wait a minute; those are the same dark ninjas I fought on that island before." He said.

"They must be with the Dark Hand." Jimmy guessed.

"You think Captain SpongeBob hasn't noticed them yet?" Timmy nervously smiled.

"We finally meet Dark Hand!" SpongeBob's voice called out.

"I think he noticed them," Danny said.

Jimmy got up and said, "We better run over and help before anybody gets hurt."

The two nodded in agreement.

* * *

While the rest of the crew was fighting the other ninjas that were there, SpongeBob stood in front of one with his sword out.

"Alright, Dark Hand, I demand my compass back right now!" SpongeBob yelled at the shadow ninja.

The ninja said nothing but turns to spot Jimmy Neutron. He runs past SpongeBob, as he yells, "Hey come back here! I'm not finished yet! I haven't even started!"

The ninja pushes Timmy and Danny out of the way and grabs onto Jimmy by his shirt.

"Jim!" the boys cried.

Jimmy tried to get out of the ninja's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Let go of our friend, you freak!" Timmy shouted as he ran forward to punch the ninja, but more ninjas blocked him.

"Guys!" Jimmy shouted as he and the ninjas disappeared into black smoke.

"NOOO!!" Danny cried.

Timmy put his face into his hands. "Oh man, Jimmy!"

Captain SpongeBob came up to them. "Sorry guys, I couldn't get the compass back from them."

"And bad news," Danny said, "The ninjas took Jimmy."

"Jimmy?!" SpongeBob asked in shock. "Oh no! How could they have possibly- Hey, Timmy! You're other arm's better now!" He said noticing Timmy's left arm out of the sling.

Timmy chuckles nervously. "Hey, like I said. Us, Turners are fast healers."

"And...He was faking it." Danny admitted.

"What are you talking about?!" Timmy asked angrily, "It was YOUR idea! And the part where we had to hide the horse talisman." Timmy gasped and quickly covered his mouth.

The whole crew and Captain SpongeBob's eyes widen at what he said.

"Wait a minute!" SpongeBob yelled. "You guys have the horse talisman?!"

"No we don't!" Timmy quickly said.

SpongeBob glares at him angrily.

"I mean...not exactly." Timmy said until Danny lifts up Timmy's hat and pulls the horse talisman out of it.

"Yes we do!" Danny said as he showed them the horse talisman.

"Danny!" Timmy angrily said until he stopped and sulks saying, "I mean...yeah, we do."

"Danny! Timmy! How could you?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, you selfish jerks!" Buttercup angrily said.

"Sorry, but we didn't want any harm to the ship and crew," Danny explained.

Then Timmy explained, "And we thought if you went to get the compass from the Dark Hand, it would put you guys in danger."

SpongeBob looked at them for a second, but then snatched the talisman from Danny. "I could put you guys in the brig for this!" He said in an angry tone.

"But...but we just told you guys everything." Danny said.

"Yeah," Timmy also said, "And even though it put us in more danger and got Jimmy captured, we still did the right thing, right?"

But SpongeBob just smiled and chuckled. "Guys relax; I said I COULD put you guys in the brig. I never said I would."

The two sigh in relief.

"But we still need to find a way to rescue Jimmy." SpongeBob mentioned.

"What could they want with him anyway?" Tak asked.

* * *

Back at the Dark Hand's lair, the ninjas have Jimmy hostage. "I'm telling you!" Jimmy yelled, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course you do." Valmont said. "You know exactly where the talismans are."

"And you know thanks to your compass." Finn mentioned.

Jimmy still looked confused. "But I don't have the compass with me."

"You mean this?" Finn asked holding up the compass.

"Oh..." Jimmy nervously chuckled. "That's it."

"And you will use it to lead me to the talismans." Valmont ordered.

Jimmy turned his head away. "Well, I'm not helping you look for any talismans."

"Really?"

"Really, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jimmy yelled out.

"Oh yeah?" Chow said. "Well, we have ways to make you, kid."

"Ha!" Jimmy said in disbelief. "And what would that be?"

Valmont said, "We can take care of the rest of your pirate crew if they happen to come here." Jimmy froze and gulped. "After all, THEY have the last talismans,"

"You wouldn't!" Jimmy angrily yelled.

"We would." Valmont smirked. "That is unless you do what we say."

Jimmy then sighed and muttered, "Okay, I'll do what you want."

Valmont smirks, "Good."

* * *

It looks like the Dark Hand captured Jimmy, and want him to use the compass for them. Will his friends be able to save him? Everything will soon be answered in the next part. Be sure to review.


	12. Healing Pirate Adventure Part 2

Here's the second part of Healing Pirate Adventure. Last time, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny found the horse talisman. But then Jimmy got kidnapped by the Dark Hand, and are forcing him to make the compass work for them. Now the crew are on their way to rescue him. Now you can find out if they manage to save him right now in this chapter.

* * *

**Healing Pirate Adventure: Part 2**

Meanwhile, the S.S.SSSSSS was on its way to save Jimmy.

"You don't think Captain SpongeBob is right about the Dark Hand locking Jimmy in a dungeon and about to feed him to sharks, right?" Timmy asked Danny.

"Of course not!" Danny smiled, "These guys aren't even pirates. Just a bunch of top wanted robbers. Besides, they wouldn't feed Jimmy to sharks... probably hungry rapid dogs or carnivorous clowns or something."

Timmy looked even more worried, and Remy whispered to Danny, "I don't think you're really helping."

"Sorry."

Then Timmy said, "Well, Jimmy is smart. He could think of a way out of there, right?"

"Of course!" Danny smiled, "I mean it's not like they're gonna blackmail him or something."

"Right." Timmy smiled. "He's probably already on his way here."

* * *

Jimmy was opening the compass as he muttered, "I'd rather be locked in a dungeon or fed to rapid dogs or carnivorous clowns right now then help them find the talismans."

"Enough talking, and start pointing us to the talismans." Finn ordered.

Jimmy looked at the compass and saw the needle pointing in a direction.

Jimmy frowned as he muttered, "Oh man, the others have the rest of the talismans, so that means it will lead to them. Now they could be in even more trouble."

"Quit talking!" Ratso yelled.

"Where does the compass point?" Valmont asked.

"Umm..." Jimmy was saying looking at the compass. It was pointing at the right where it was pointing at the dock nearby. "That way!" Jimmy said pointing another direction.

Jimmy walked in that direction with the others following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship just arrived at the dock.

SpongeBob turned to his crew. "Alright everyone, listen up! We have a mission to save one of our fellow crewmembers, Jimmy Neutron! That and pick up any other treasure we happen to find on the way!"

"We already have treasure," Mac smiled holding up the monkey talisman.

"And we'll use the talismans against anyone who's gonna fight us!" Buttercup smirked holding up the dog talisman.  
"But wouldn't the talismans help the Dark Hand if they steal it and bring it to our demise?" Danny questioned.

"That's a very good point, Danny." SpongeBob agreed, "Which is why I'll be taking them and making sure it doesn't get in the hands of the Dark Hand."

Timmy glared at Danny and muttered, "Do you always have to keep giving him crazy ideas?"

"Alright, all of you will split up and look for Jimmy." SpongeBob ordered. "And if any of you have any objections to this plan, speak now!" The others, even Danny and Timmy, were silent. "Alright. Now head out!"

Then they all went off and split into different directions.

* * *

Jimmy was still leading the Dark Hand to the talismans.

"Well, what is it saying now?" Valmont asked.

"Um..." Jimmy said unsure. "It's reading in...that direction." He pointed at a random spot. "The others must be on the island right now." He muttered to himself.

"You know, we were following you and I don't see any treasure," Ratso said.

"Yeah," Chow also said. "You wouldn't be lying to us, would you?"

"Lying? What makes you say that?" Jimmy asked sweating nervously.

"Alright, you little brat," Valmont angrily said. "You better lead to the talismans soon or else."

Jimmy looked at the compass and saw the needle pointing in another direction. "Don't worry," Jimmy said, putting on a fake smile. "The talisman is...getting close."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy were wandering around, looking for Jimmy.

"Uh...Danny?" Timmy said nervously. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?" Danny wondered.

"Well, we didn't give SpongeBob ALL the talismans. I still have this one." Timmy said, holding out the horse talisman.

Danny gasped. "You didn't give him that? What if he gets hurt?

"I forgot! Besides, what if WE get hurt?"

"We're not gonna get hurt." Danny said as he frowned. "Besides don't you think we're in enough trouble already?"

Timmy rubs his chin thinking and replies, "Nope."

Danny slapped his forehead. "Alright, as soon as we find Jimmy, we're going to go give that to SpongeBob." Then he smiled. "Who knows, maybe Jimmy is close by."

Unknowing to them, Jimmy saw them from behind a tree and was trying to remain unseen by them. He looked at the compass and saw it was pointing at Timmy and Danny.

"Oh no," Jimmy gasped. "They're here."

"What is taking so long?" Valmont wondered being impatient.

"It's not with them!" Jimmy blurted out until he covered his mouth.

Valmont and the Dark Hand gasped as they turn to see Danny and Timmy. The boys gasped also to see Jimmy with the Dark Hand.

"Jimmy!" Timmy and Danny both shouted, happy to see he was alright.

"Guys, you have to get out of here now!" Jimmy told them.

"Why?" Danny asked, "We're just so glad to see you! I can't wait to tell our pirate captain!"

"Yeah," Timmy also said. "Since we found you, he might not be so mad about the talisman we have right now."

Jimmy slapped his forehead at what Timmy just said out loud.

"What?" Timmy asked noticing Jimmy's groans.

"So you two have the talisman." Valmont said. "The boy was right when his compass led to you two."

Danny and Timmy were shocked. "Jimmy! How could you?" Remy asked from Timmy's hat.

"It's...it's not what you think!" Jimmy tried to explain.

"Alright," Valmont said, stepping forward. "Are you going to hand over the talisman or are we going to have to destroy you?"

"Hey! You promised that if I help you find the talismans, my friends will be safe!" Jimmy snapped.

"I said that, but it was never mentioned that your friends had the talismans." Valmont mentioned.

"Well, we're not gonna give it to you." Danny told them.

"Danny!" Jimmy yelled.

"We're NOT giving it to them!" Timmy told him. "Even if you did betray us."

"I did NOT betray you!" Jimmy yelled.

"Alright, enough!" Valmont interrupted as he turned to his minions. "Get the talisman from them."

"Sure V," Finn said as he, Chow, and Ratso take out electric swords. Danny and Timmy take out their swords as Danny also changes into ghost form. The minions ran up to Timmy and Danny as they start sword fighting. Jimmy covered his eyes, hoping Timmy and Danny would be okay.

Then while Ratso was pushing Timmy back with his sword, Timmy noticed the horse talisman fall out of his pocket and start rolling down a hill behind him.

"Oh no, the talisman." Timmy said as he watched it roll away.

Danny was fighting Finn until Jimmy saw Chow was about to get Danny from behind.

Jimmy uncovered his eyes when he noticed Danny in trouble. "Danny, look out!" He started running forward until he tripped on a rock and fell forward onto Danny, pushing him out of the way of Chow's attack.

"Jimmy, you saved me." Danny said as he sat up.

"Of course I did. We're friends." Jimmy said as he began to stand up, but he fell back down as he held his right ankle.

"You okay, Jim?" Danny asked.

"Ugh…I think I sprained my ankle." Jimmy said, gripping his right ankle tightly.

"Oh man," Danny said, but then he got an idea. "Hey, maybe we can use the horse talisman to heal you."

"Great idea, let's get it from Timmy."

Danny picked up Jimmy and carried him over to Timmy.

Timmy was still fighting Ratso until Danny shot an eyebeam at Ratso, knocking him away.

"Timmy, we need healing stat!" Danny called out.

"What are you doing with Jimmy?" Timmy asked as he crossed his arms. "He betrayed us."

"I'm telling you, I didn't betray you guys." Jimmy told him.

"Jimmy's telling the truth and he's hurt." Danny said. "He needs the talisman to heal."

Timmy looked nervous. "Oh, the talisman...well, it kinda..."

"What did you do?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"I didn't do it," Timmy protested. "It was that one guy I was fighting. He made the talisman fall out of my pocket and roll down that hill to who-knows-where."

"You lost the talisman?!" Jimmy and Danny both shouted.

"No!" Timmy yelled. "Yes...maybe."

"So, the talisman is now somewhere nearby?" Valmont asked, and then he told Jimmy, "Use your compass to find it."

"Oh yeah!" Jimmy smiled with his compass until Valmont starts to take it from Jimmy. "Hey!" Jimmy pulls his compass away from Valmont.

Danny still holding Jimmy, starts pulling Jimmy as they try to pull the compass from Valmont. Then, Timmy grabs to Danny and helps him pull.

They tug on the compass until Danny and Timmy started to walk over to the edge of the hill. Timmy noticed and tried to get Danny's attention. "Uh...Danny?"

Danny ignored Timmy as he continued pulling.

Timmy still tried to get Danny's attention. "Danny, we're about to-"

But Timmy, Danny, and Jimmy went tumbling all the way down the hill.

The Dark Hand watched the three fall down, and Finn says, "Well, it looks like they're gone."

"They still have the compass." Valmont mentioned.

"Well, at least we're rid of those brats," Chow mentions.

"Now go search for the talisman while they're out of the way." Valmont ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was walking around while staring at the talismans he was carrying.

"This one I could use to steal anything I want without getting caught, and this one I can change ZIM into a pig, and this one-" He stopped when he noticed something on the ground. "Huh?"

He saw the horse talisman on the ground. "Oh! And I don't know what this is," SpongeBob said picking it up, "But I'm sure it's useful! And if I want proof, then I must be struck by..." suddenly, he lightning striking, "Three little boys coming from nowhere!" Then, he looks up to see three boys screaming and falling from the sky. "And LIVE!!" he yelled out.

Then Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny suddenly land right on top of SpongeBob. Timmy groaned. "Ugh, at least we landed on something really soft."

"That would be me." SpongeBob's muffled voice came from underneath them.

"Captain?" Danny asked. "Is that you?"

SpongeBob lifts up his head and shouts, "Yes, it's me!"

"You okay, Cap?" Timmy asked.

"If I were okay, I could kick your butt," SpongeBob said, "But thanks to your fall, every bone in my body is broken and I am NOT okay!"

"Sponges have bones?" Cosmo asked as he, Wanda, and Poof were toucans.

Timmy and Danny get off of SpongeBob, and Danny picks up Jimmy.

"We can figure this out," Danny said confidently. "All we have to do is find that talisman Timmy lost and we can heal you and Jimmy."

"I don't think we can even find a talisman that can heal." SpongeBob said as he gathered all the talismans off the ground.

Then, Remy and Iago notice something on the ground.

"Hey, what's that?" Iago asked as he pointed to something.

SpongeBob picked up the horse talisman. "Oh, this is the talisman I just found."

Then it glowed and SpongeBob started to glow as well. When it stopped, SpongeBob said, "Whoa that felt tingly. But I feel so refreshed now."

"Looks like your bones aren't broken anymore," Remy smiled.

"Really? Sponges have bones?" Cosmo asked.

"Captain, you found the horse talisman." Jimmy told him.

"I did?" SpongeBob wondered, "Oh yeah! I did!"

"We can use it to heal Jimmy's ankle now." Timmy said.

Remy runs up to Jimmy with the horse talisman as it glows. But before Remy can use it on Jimmy, an electric sword is flung in front of Remy, causing him to stop.

They look up and see Ratso, Finn, and Chow. "The Dark Hand!" Jimmy yelled.

"Well, looks like the kids survived after all," Chow smirked.

"What do you weirdoes want?" SpongeBob asked.

We want the talismans and your compass." Finn answered.

Jimmy tried to stand up, but his ankle was still sprained. "Well, you can't have it...and I refuse to make the compass work for you!"

The Dark Hand glares at the boy angrily. Then, Timmy and Danny block him. "And you're gonna have to pass us for that to happen!" Timmy yelled.

"Fine, this should be easy." Finn said as he charges at them.

Timmy and Danny take out their swords. "Captain, keep an eye on Jimmy!" Danny said as he and Timmy run off to fight.

"And since when are you in charge?" SpongeBob asked and turns to see Jimmy in pain. "I mean, don't worry Jimmy, as captain I'll definitely keep a watchful eye on my crew." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Captain." Jimmy smiled, but then stopped. "I think."

Timmy fought Chow while Danny fought Finn. "You're not gonna capture my best friend and turn him into a traitor again, you punk!" Timmy yelled as he fought.

"I'm NOT a traitor!" Jimmy snapped.

But then Ratso came behind SpongeBob and Jimmy, and grabbed onto Jimmy by the back of his coat.

"Hey, put me down!" Jimmy yelled.

"Not a chance, squirt," Ratso said.

"Hey! No one captures my crew while they're injured!" SpongeBob shouted as he took Gary out of his hat. "Gary! Rescue Plan #17!"

"Meow," Gary replied.

SpongeBob threw Gary forward and he landed on Ratso's face, getting slime on him. Seeing the snail, Ratso screams like a girl running around. He also drops Jimmy, and SpongeBob quickly catches him.

"Thanks a lot, Captain." Jimmy smiled.

SpongeBob replied, "You're welcome, my good man."

"By the way, what did you do with the talismans you had?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, they're uh...well; I left them...uh..."

"You DON'T know where they are, huh?" Jimmy guessed.

"No, I left them on that rock over there." SpongeBob pointed. "Right there in the open where that rat and bird are supposed to be."

But suddenly Ratso throws Gary off of him, and he runs over to get the talismans.

SpongeBob then looks guilty. "Of course, I didn't say they were well-guarded."

Ratso was about to get the talismans when Remy and Iago appears from the rock. "Back off, moron!" Iago yelled.

"And what are you going to do?" Ratso asked.

Iago held up a stick. "I'm going to whack you if you come closer to these talismans!"

Ratso laughs. "Very funny. Polly wanna cracker?"

That just made Iago angry. "That does it!" Iago yelled as he flew forward.

While Iago and Remy attack Ratso, Finn and Chow suddenly come up to the talismans.

"Jackpot!" Finn smiled seeing the talismans.

SpongeBob drops Jimmy on the ground and yells, "My talismans! Where are Timmy and Danny supposed to be?!"

"Hey! I'm on the ground!" Jimmy called up.

"Hey, I can't get out!" Timmy shouted as he and Danny were stuck on a tree with shurikens nailing them by their clothes.

Jimmy and SpongeBob gasped and turned to see more of the dark ninjas. SpongeBob takes out his sword and runs off as he yells, "Stay put, Jimmy!"

"I have to stay put!" Jimmy reminded. And it's easier since he's lying on the ground.

SpongeBob takes out his sword to fight the ninjas, and he easily slices the ninjas with his sword as they disappear before they could reach Timmy and Danny. Then when they were all gone, he quickly went over to Danny and Timmy, and pulled them free from the shurikens.

"Are you guys alright?" SpongeBob asked them.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "But where are the talismans?"

"Um...about that..." SpongeBob mentions.

"What happened to them?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob tried to think of what to say. "Well...Jimmy's watching 'em."

"But he can't even walk." Danny reminded.

* * *

Jimmy was trying to get up, but gasped to see Chow and Finn getting the talismans as Remy and Iago were pulling Ratso's hair and scratching his face.

"Hey, get away from those!" Jimmy yelled at them.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Finn asked laughing.

Jimmy took out his sword and tried to walk over to them, but he just fell on the ground again.

Finn laughed. "We'd love to use this talisman to heal you up. But if we did, you would just stand in our way again."

"Ratso, let's get out of here!" Chow shouted as he and Finn left with the talismans.

"On it," Ratso said grabbing Iago and Remy from his head and throws them on the ground.

"Remy! Iago!" Jimmy said in a worried tone.

When the Dark Hand left, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Danny quickly run over.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"No, I am NOT alright!" Jimmy yelled, "The Dark Hand stole the talismans!"

"WHAT?!" SpongeBob and Timmy yelled.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jimmy sadly said. "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't do anything."

Remy added, "They were just too strong for us."

"Well, at least we got the compass," Danny mentions.

"Yeah, and we got Jimmy back too." Timmy added.

SpongeBob sighs. "Come on guys. Let's take Jimmy back to the ship."

"Right," Danny said as he picked up Jimmy. "Without the horse talisman, we're just gonna have to wait for that ankle to heal on its own."

"Don't worry, Danny. I have the perfect remedy for that," SpongeBob smiles as they head back to the ship.

* * *

On the ship, Jimmy was sitting down in a chair while SpongeBob, Danny, and Timmy were in front of him.

"So what's this big cure you said you had to help Jimmy?" Timmy asked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob lifted up his hat to get Gary as he answered, "Just a little something I learned from a chief at a village I visited."

"Meow," the snail said.

SpongeBob puts Gary on the ground and he slithers away, leaving a trail of slime behind. SpongeBob picks up the slime with Timmy saying, "Eww, that's gross."

"You don't expect me to eat that stuff, do you?" Jimmy nervously asked.

"Of course not!" SpongeBob said as he took off Jimmy's shoe, "It's for your ankle." He splats the slime on Jimmy's broken ankle and rubs it like lotion.

Timmy and Danny looked grossed out and Jimmy covers his mouth, trying not to throw up.

"A little more, Gary," called SpongeBob.

"Meow," Gary said as he motioned in circles, making more slime.

"Come on, Gary!" SpongeBob said impatiently. "You can do better than that."

"Meow." Gary then starts to move more in circles making Jimmy feel sick more. Gary even hacks up a slimeball that land in SpongeBob's hand.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Jimmy then pulls his leg away and says, "Uh, you know what? I'm actually starting to feel a lot better, so there's really no need for anymore of this."

But SpongeBob puts the slimeball on Jimmy's ankle and rubs it.

Timmy chuckled. "Man that is so gross, but yet kinda funny." But then Danny knocked Timmy on his head. "Ow!"

"Captain, I don't think this is even gonna work." Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah?" SpongeBob smirked and starts to hit Jimmy's ankle.

Jimmy flinched, thinking it would painfully hurt. But then he noticed he didn't feel anything. "Hey!" Jimmy said, "I can't believe it! It actually worked!"

"Wow," Danny said amazed. "That gross, disgusting snail trail actually healed Jimmy's ankle."

Jimmy got up and was able to stand on his feet. "It's amazing. Thanks a lot, Captain."

"Don't thank me, thank little Gary." SpongeBob said as he held his snail.

"Meow," Gary said.

"But good news and bad news," Timmy said.

"The good news is Jimmy's okay and we got the compass." Danny told them. "But the bad news, we lost the talismans to the Dark Hand."

"Yeah," Timmy sighs, "At least there's other good news."

"What's that, Timmy?" SpongeBob asked.

"I didn't have to get slime on me," Timmy smiled, "Besides, what's the Dark Hand gonna do with all of those talismans?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it can't be good." Danny said.

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob all ponder over this.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Dark Hand, they just handed Valmont the talismans.

"We were able to defeat those brats, and steal the talismans." Ratso told Valmont.

"Excellent." Valmont said. "Now we have all 12 talismans."

"Now that all my talismans are here, my reign can now begin." The dragon statue said as its eyes glow red than ever.

**The End**

* * *

Great that they managed to save Jimmy and get their compass back, bu bad that they lost their talismans in the proccess. The next episode called 'Love aboard the Captain's Heart' will be coming soon.


	13. Love aboard the Captain's Heart Part 1

Here's a new story called Love aboard the Captain's Heart. Which has romance between one of my favorite couples. Here's a plot...

Plot: After Jimmy accidentally washes his hair with a potion they found, it ends up giving him a 'bad hairdo'. Tak gets the idea to see an inventor that could get Jimmy's hair back to normal, but SpongeBob is reluctant to go. Tak tells the three that SpongeBob had a love life and hasn't seen her since the incident with a partner he used to treasure hunt with. When they meet the inventor, she and SpongeBob fall in love again, and the captain is now too distracted to remember the reason they came there. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny start to think she might get in the way, and need to find a way to break them up while SpongeBob's old partner wants revenge.

* * *

**Love aboard the Captain's Heart: Part 1**

Back on the S.S. SSSSSS, Danny, with Iago, was on the crow's nest with Billy, watching over the seas with his binoculars.

"How's the weather looking so far?" Iago asked as he laughed.

"Very funny, Iago," Danny groaned, "I'm just looking if SpongeBob, Tak, Yin, Yang, and Jimmy found that new treasure yet."

"What treasure are they looking for again?" Billy asked.

Danny answered, "Some potion-looking thing."

"Umm...and why aren't you and Timmy there with SpongeBob?"

"Because, the two got in trouble for what happened yesterday," Iago reminded, "Remember?"

"Do you have to keep reminding us about that?" Danny angrily asked.

"What happened yesterday?" Billy asked.

Danny tried to answer, "Uh...nothing too serious."

"You almost got Jimmy killed yesterday and let the bad guys win." Iago reminded.

"Well, at least Jimmy was safe with SpongeBob's very gross remedy," Danny reminded.

Billy laughed. "And you had to swab the deck all day."

"It was either that or clip Captain SpongeBob's toenails." Danny mentioned.

"Bleh!" Iago responds with a gagging gesture.

Danny looked through the binoculars and smiled, "Hey, they're back!"

"Finally!" Billy said.

Danny slid down the Crow's Nest and onto the deck. Then he whistles loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone came out of their stations when they heard Danny.

SpongeBob was the first to climb on deck. "Ahoy mates!"

"Ahoy Captain!" Timmy smiled and saluted.

"What treasure did you find?" Blossom asked.

Jimmy came up and answered, "We're still not quite sure exactly what it is."

"But, it's pretty." Yin said as she pulled out a bottle with red liquid inside.

"You guys went treasure hunting for a bottle of who-knows-what?" Danny asked in disappointment.

"Well, yeah!" SpongeBob said and sighed, "I remember my early days when I hunted any kind of treasure, even if it's stupid or boring and stuff..."

"And what else?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob had a sad look as he replied, "Oh, nothing." He then handed the bottle to Timmy. "Just put this somewhere, I don't care where!" Then he ran off crying with everyone staring in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

"Must've got seasick." Timmy guessed.

"But he NEVER gets seasick."

"Well, whatever it is. It must be pretty serious for him to run off crying like that." Danny said.

* * *

Later the next day, early in the morning, SpongeBob was still asleep in his bed. He muttered in his sleep while turning. "Keep away...that's my diamond treasure..."

Suddenly there's a loud knock that caused him to fall on the floor, awake. "I'm up!" he yelled out.

The knocking continues as SpongeBob fully wakes up. "Okay! Okay!" He groans and opens the door.

Danny was at the door with a nervous grin as he waved. "Uh...morning, Captain."

SpongeBob notices his grin. "Uh...is there any problem?"

"Well, I wouldn't say problem." Danny tried to explain. "But it is pretty problemish."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Well...uh...well..." Danny was saying when Timmy barged in.

Timmy chuckled as he said, "Guys...Jimmy doesn't wanna come out of the cabin now."

SpongeBob looked shocked when he hears this. "What's going on?"

Danny tried to explain, "Well, about that potion you guys found. Was it supposed to be used as a shampoo?"

"Shampoo?" SpongeBob thought about it. "Well, not really. But…" Then his eyes widen in realization. "Wait, what happened?!"

SpongeBob, Timmy, and Danny rushed over and went down to the cabin. SpongeBob knocked on the door and asked, "Jimmy, are you in there?"

"Go away!" Jimmy's voice yelled.

"Jimmy, come on!" Danny called out. "Me and Timmy are here too!"

"Just go away!"

"Jimmy, if you don't come out, I'm gonna tell everyone your darkest secret ever!" Timmy threatened.

"My secret?!" Jimmy asked in shock.

"It's that time when you were 5!" Timmy smirked.

Jimmy gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"But..."

"Then I'll just have to tell everyone about the time you-"

"Alright, I'll come out!"

When Jimmy opens the door, SpongeBob gasped when he saw Jimmy's hair was now hanging straight down.

"I told you I didn't wanna come out." Jimmy glared angrily.

SpongeBob was silent and was about to snicker, but covered his mouth.

"Wow," Danny as he was about to laugh. "Ever since I've known you, I've never seen you with your hair...not swirly."

"Well, this is all Timmy's fault!" Jimmy angrily mentioned.

Timmy asked, "How is it my fault?"

"You were the one who left the potion next to the tub."

"Well, I didn't know you were taking a bath there!" Timmy shouted.

"There's a bathroom in this ship?" Cosmo wondered, "I thought pirates are dirty."

Then Timmy mentioned, "Besides, the captain did say, he didn't care where I put it."

"I really said that?" SpongeBob asked.

"You did," Danny recalls.

Timmy mentioned, "It was some time before you ran off crying about something."

Danny elbows Timmy hard. "OW!"

Then Jimmy said, "Well, there has to be a way to get my hair back to normal."

"Let me see the bottle." Danny told Jimmy.

"Okay." Jimmy took the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Danny.

Danny looks at the bottle and sees a notice sign at the bottom. "It says, 'Do not use on hair'."

Jimmy sighed in annoyance. "They should really put something like that in bold print."

Danny then noticed something else. "It also says, 'S. Cheeks'."

SpongeBob froze. "'S. Cheeks?'"

"Yeah, what do you think that could mean?"

SpongeBob then started crying loudly with tears flying out of his eyes. The three kids are very puzzled.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob was still sniffing. "Nothing!" he yelled, "Just leave me alone!" He weeps like a baby and runs off once again.

"Nice going." Timmy said as he watched SpongeBob run off.

"I guess we're just gonna have to find out who this S. Cheeks is ourselves." Danny said.

"Who is S. Cheeks anyway?" Jimmy wondered.

Timmy shrugged. "Probably some manufacturing company."

"You guys have to find S. Cheeks and get their help. I'll just stay here with the door locked." Jimmy was about to close the door until Danny held it open.

"Oh no. You're coming," Danny told.

"What?!" Jimmy asked in shock. "But...but the whole crew will see me!"

"Relax," Danny said calmly. "I bet no one will even notice your new look."

* * *

On deck, the whole crew gaps as their eyes widen when they see Jimmy.

Jimmy glared angrily at Danny. "Gee, I guess the whole 'they won't even notice' thing didn't happen after all."

"What happened to your hair?" Lilo asked Jimmy as she chuckled.

"Icky!" Stitch laughed.

Timmy laughed as he said, "He shampooed it."

"Timmy!" Jimmy angrily yelled.

"Well, I kinda like it." Blossom said.

Jimmy seemed surprised. "You do?"

But then Buttercup said, "Yeah, even if it does make you look like a girl."

Jimmy then crossed his arms and glared.

"Aw," Billy groaned. "Now we can't call you fudge head no mores."

"We could call him Dippity Doo Head," Yang joked.

"Or Hippy Head." Yin also joked.

Billy laughed and said, "I like Splattered Fudge Head better!"

Danny chuckled a bit at the funny names until he noticed Jimmy glaring at him. "Alright everyone!" Jimmy yelled. "Will you quit laughing and tell us who S. Cheeks is?!"

The laughter died when Jimmy said those words.

"So, you guys know who S. Cheeks is?" Danny curiously asked.

"Well, there is one S. Cheeks we know." Tak said.

"Well, who are they?" Jimmy asked.

Tak chuckled, "I think you mean, 'she'."

"She?" Timmy asked, "It's a girl?"

"Yeah, Captain SpongeBob knew her."

"You mean SpongeBob knew who S. Cheeks was the whole time?" Danny asked surprised. "And he didn't even tell us?"

"Was she his close relative?" Jimmy asked.

"Or his enemy?" Timmy also asked.

Tak was silent. "Um...well...she was..."

Then, they heard SpongeBob sobbing sadly on deck, who heard everything. "WAH!! SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he wailed.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny looked jaw-dropped. "GIRLFRIEND?!"

"SpongeBob BlackPants had a love life?!" Jimmy asked in shock.

"SpongeBob BlackPants was in love?!" Danny asked also.

"A girl fell in love with SpongeBob BlackPants?!" Timmy shouted, having Jimmy and Danny look at him.

"Yes, yes," Tak told them. "All of those are true."

Timmy was still shocked. "A girl fell in love with a cheesehead?!"

SpongeBob was still weeping. "If I wasn't crying now, I would make you walk the plank!" he yelled blowing his nose and ran out.

Danny turned to Tak. "Why hasn't SpongeBob mentioned his girlfriend before?"

"Well, something kinda happened a while back." Tak explained.

"Was he dumped?" Timmy anxiously asked.

"Timmy!" Danny snapped.

"No, not exactly!" Tak replied. "There was this partner he used to treasure hunt with, and then something happened while they were on a journey."

"Well, what was it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well..." Tak was rubbing the back of his head, "It's hard to kinda talk about it."

Then Jimmy asked, "Does this Cheeks have anything that can remedy the potion for my hair?"

"Well, she is an inventor." Tak mentioned. "She probably can give us something if we find her."

Then SpongeBob suddenly kicked open his cabin door. "Say what?!"

Danny told Captain SpongeBob, "We're gonna go find your girlfriend and ask her to fix Jimmy's hair."

"Oh no! No way!" SpongeBob shouted.

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"I can't go!" SpongeBob yelled. "I won't go!"

"But if we don't go, then I could end up looking like this forever." Jimmy told him as he held up his hair.

"So what? You can always wear a hat."

"But, Captain..."

SpongeBob stomped his foot. "No! I'm the captain, and I say we're not going!" He then stomped off angrily to his room.

"Now what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Easy," Bart said. "Go without him knowing."

"You mean, go against his orders and change course?" Tak asked as Bart nodded.

"That's sneaky," Timmy said, "But, I like it!"

Jimmy looked unsure. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Come on, Jimmy." Danny said. "Would you rather be called Dippity Doo from now on?"

Jimmy thinks about it. "Good point."

"Alright, then I guess we're gonna change course." Tak said.

Danny grabbed the wheel and turned the ship around.

* * *

They soon reached an island, and SpongeBob came out of his cabin, sighing as he smiled. "I feel a whole lot better. Nothing can possibly make me think about her now."

"Guys! We're here!" Billy shouted, "We're at the place S. Cheeks is at!"

SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock. "Where...did he say...we were?"

Tak noticed SpongeBob, and he nervously waved. "Oh...hi Captain."

SpongeBob suddenly grabbed Tak by his cape collar. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

Tak pointed to Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny. "It was their idea."

SpongeBob turned to Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny, and they noticed the captain looking at them. They turned their heads away as they looked guilty, but SpongeBob glares while tapping his foot.

"Um...we can explain, Captain." Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Jimmy wanted to come and get that antidote for his hair."

"That's NO excuse!" SpongeBob snapped.

The Danny mentioned, "But Captain, we all know the only reason you don't wanna come is because your old girlfriend is here."

SpongeBob froze and then sobbed. "Don't say the 'G' word!"

"You mean girlfriend?" Billy asked.

SpongeBob sobbed even harder. "Oh! You said the 'G' word!"

"Captain, we have to go there." Jimmy said. "Your girlfriend is the only one who has to have the antidote."

SpongeBob once again weeps more and more. "Why must you torment me so!?"

"You guys gotta quit saying the 'G' word." Timmy said.

"You mean girlfriend?" Cosmo asked.

"Whaa!!" SpongeBob sobbed. "Why does a word like that even exist?!"

"Well, come on!" Jimmy said. "The faster we find S. Cheeks, the sooner we'll have the antidote."

"S. Cheeks?" Billy asked, "Who's that?"

"You know, he's SpongeBob's old girlfriend- Oops." Danny said as he quickly covered his mouth.

It was too late. SpongeBob heard those words. "You did that on purpose!" He yelled as he cried.

Jimmy slapped his head in annoyance. "Come on, Captain. We need to head out for the antidote."

"No!" SpongeBob yelled as he clings to the mast. "I don't wanna go! I'm staying right here!"

"Then we have no choice," Jimmy said and smirks at Danny.

"Right." Danny smirked also and winks.

Jimmy cleared his throat and said in a sly tone, "Hey Timmy, do you remember that Cursed Cave we visited?"

"Oh, what Cursed Cave do you mean?" Timmy asked, knowing Jimmy's plan and playing along.

"You know the one with that spooky ghost that followed us all the way onto this ship."

SpongeBob's eyes widen in fright. "Did you say g-g-g-ghost?"

"Oh yeah!" Timmy said, "Man was he scary! Remember his flaring green eyes?"

"Yeah, and the way he popped out from behind and scared you." Jimmy also said.

"R-R-R-Really?" SpongeBob asked shivering.

"Definitely," Timmy slyly smiled. "Who knows? He might just pop up behind you right now."

"R-Right now?" SpongeBob was scaring when suddenly...

Danny phased up from below the deck, and was behind SpongeBob when he tapped SpongeBob's shoulder saying, "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" SpongeBob screamed in shock and runs off the ship.

When SpongeBob was down into the longboat, Timmy turned to Jimmy saying, "Well, the captain's ready to go."

Jimmy turned to the crew. "We'll back soon."

"Great, but will the captain be okay with you guys?" Tak asked.

"How bad can it be?" Danny shrugged and goes down to the long boat.

In the boat, SpongeBob was swinging the oar around with his eyes closed. "Get away from me, you scary ghost!"

Jimmy and Timmy heard an "OW!!" from Danny with a banging noise.

Timmy turned to the crew with a calm smile. "Don't worry, he'll be just fine."

"OW!!" Danny yelled from the longboat as SpongeBob unknowing was whacking him with an oar.

* * *

Later on, Danny was rowing down a river with an ice pack on his head with Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob, who was frowning.

"That was a BAD trick," SpongeBob frowned.

"Come on, Captain." Timmy said. "It's not our fault you're afraid of ghosts."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts," SpongeBob folded his arms, "I'm just...never used to them, that's all."

Then Danny said with a smile, "But captain, seeing your old...you-know-what could be good for you."

"Is that girl-" Cosmo was gonna say but Wanda zips his mouth.

"But I can't go." SpongeBob told them. "I wanna go back to my ship."

Danny asked, "But don't you want Jimmy's hair to be goofy-looking again?"

"Hey!" Jimmy snaps.

SpongeBob looked away as he replied, "No."

"Don't you wanna see your old girlfriend again?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob looked like he was about to cry again. "No."

"Don't you want to be able to stop crying every time you hear the word 'girlfriend'?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob started sobbing again. "Whaa!! Kinda!" He said as he sniffled.

"Then let's go see S. Cheeks." Jimmy said enthusiastically.

"Wait, I change my mind!" SpongeBob yelled as he tried to jump off the boat until Timmy pulled him. "I don't wanna go!"

"Quit acting like a baby!" Timmy said as he pulled onto SpongeBob.

He pulls him, which SpongeBob was sucking his thumb. "No, wanna go!" he wailed.

"It's too late, SpongeBob." Danny said as he rowed. "Besides, you might actually have a good time while you're there."

* * *

They soon reached a dock, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny get out of the longboat.

"Come on, already." Danny said as he pulled SpongeBob out of the boat.

They drag SpongeBob away as they reach a hut nearby.

"Where is S. Cheeks anyway?" Timmy asked.

"She's nowhere, so I guess we should go." SpongeBob said as he tried to walk away.

But Danny grabs him by the belt. "Not yet. Let's just see if she's home." He suggested.

They walked to the house and knocked on the door. SpongeBob chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess she's not home." But then the door started to unlock.

They saw a squirrel wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a black skirt and belt. Jimmy waved. "Hi, we're looking for someone with the name S. Cheeks. Would you happen to know her?"

"Um...yes," the squirrel answered.

"Great," Timmy smiled. "Where is she?"

The squirrel answered, "She's me."

"WHAT?!" the three are stunned.

"That's your girlfriend?!" Iago shouted to SpongeBob.

"Shh!" SpongeBob whispered from behind Danny.

"SpongeBob BlackPants never mentioned you were his girlfriend." Remy told her.

"Wait a minute." She asked surprised. "How do y'all know SpongeBob BlackPants?"

Jimmy answered, "Well, he's our pirate captain."

The squirrel seemed shocked and turns to see someone behind Danny. "SpongeBob?!" She asked. "Is that you?"

SpongeBob nervously giggled as he waved. "Ahoy Sandy."

"'Sandy'?" Timmy questioned.

Sandy gave him a friendly punch and smiled. "Shoot SpongeBob, where have ya been all this time?"

SpongeBob answered, "Oh, you know. Plundering the high-seas all by me lonesome until I got meself a crew, and been treasure hunting."

"Aw...that's just the same old SpongeBob I remember," Sandy smiled.

"So...how about you?" SpongeBob asked.

Sandy answered, "Why, I've been busy with my own inventions. But mostly I've been wonderin' when you'd be comin' back to me."

SpongeBob's eyes got big. "Really?"

Sandy nodded, and SpongeBob chuckled in excitement. "Oh, I knew it. I knew you missed me!"

"See, SpongeBob?" Danny smiled as he crossed his arms. "I told you coming here wouldn't be so bad."

Then Timmy asked, "So, are you guys back together now?"

"Maybe," SpongeBob shrugs.

"Why don't we head off somewhere and we can catch up a bit?" Sandy suggested to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob smiled and took Sandy's hand. "Aye to that!"

SpongeBob and Sandy walk off with Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny watching. "Wow, SpongeBob got over his crying and yelling pretty quickly." Timmy noticed.

"But didn't he forget to tell her that we needed a remedy to reverse the effects of the potion?" Jimmy mentioned.

"Don't worry," Danny said. "SpongeBob's not the type of guy to get distracted by some girl he likes."

Jimmy looked unsure. "You really think that's true?"

"Yeah! Am I ever wrong?" Danny asked.

"You're probably right." Timmy said until he smirked. "Although, we can always spy on them just to be sure."

"Spy?" Jimmy questioned. "But that's completely wrong and an invasion of privacy."

Timmy smirked, "Exactly!"

Danny thought about it. "You know, I kinda wouldn't mind seeing SpongeBob and Sandy also."

"But guys, that isn't even right." Jimmy objected.

"Come on, hippy head." Timmy said. "You know you wanna do it too."

Jimmy turned away angrily. "It still doesn't feel right."

"Why's that?" Remy asked.

Jimmy answered, "Spying on SpongeBob and his girlfriend seems wrong, and we might mess it up for him."

Timmy just narrowed his eyes at Jimmy.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Jimmy said as he and the others were now in a tree.

"Hey, you wanted your goofy hairdo back," Timmy reminded.

Then Danny mentioned to Jimmy, "He also called you a splattered whippy dip head, and said he would tell everyone your secret."

"Don't remind me." Jimmy groaned.

"Shh!" Timmy whispered. "They're talking."

On the ground, SpongeBob and Sandy were sitting together under the tree that Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were on top of.

"It's great to see you again, Sandy," SpongeBob smiled.

"It's great to see you too, SpongeBob." Sandy smiled. "What's it like to be captain of your own crew now?"

SpongeBob answered, "Why, it's a pleasure. I'm in charge of everything, and everyone does exactly what I say."

"Right..." Timmy said in sarcasm.

"Shhh..." Jimmy, Danny, Iago, and Remy shushed him.

SpongeBob continued to talk, "Me crew is wonderful too. The hippy headed short one you saw was Jimmy, and the other short one with the buck-teeth is Timmy."

"What about the tall ghostly one and his animal friends?" Sandy wondered.

"That one is Danny along with Iago and Remy. Danny is considered the responsible one out of all of them." Then SpongeBob whispered. "But just between you and me, I kinda think Danny's a bit immature the way he constantly argues with Jimmy and Timmy."

"Hey, I am NOT immature!" Danny angrily said when he heard SpongeBob.

"Shh!" Iago, Remy, and Jimmy hush Danny this time.

Timmy started to lean in closer. "I wonder what they're saying this time."

But then he slips off the branch and begins to fall until he grabs onto Jimmy's hair, and holds on to keep him from falling any further.

"Ow, ow, ow." Jimmy quietly cried in pain. "Timmy, that hurts."

"Sorry," Timmy whispered. "But your new hairstyle is easier to grab onto when I fall."

SpongeBob sighed in relaxation as he smiled. "It's almost like I can hear their voices right now."

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Iago, and Remy tried to stop making as much noise as possible. But Timmy was slipping from Jimmy's hair as Danny, Iago, and Remy try to pull him.

SpongeBob, still not noticing them, just smiled as he said, "Well, since we're both here together alone, why don't we both..."

But Sandy already answered, "Sure thing, SpongeBob."

When SpongeBob leaned forward to kiss Sandy, Timmy from the tree was slipping more and more as the others tried helping him up, but Jimmy's hair slipped out of Timmy's grasp, and he fell down.

"OW!!" he yelled out when he hit the ground.

Timmy noticed he landed in between SpongeBob and Sandy, having SpongeBob kiss Timmy on the cheek until he opened his eyes and noticed him.

SpongeBob screamed. "Aah! Timmy!"

Timmy nervously waved. "Uh...hi Captain."

Sandy then looked up and noticed the others. "What are y'all doin' up there?"

SpongeBob looked up and saw Jimmy, Danny, Remy, and Iago.

Danny chuckles. "Hey Captain..."

Jimmy nervously smiled. "We're just...climbing this tree."

SpongeBob looked really angry, but he quickly calmed down and said, "As captain, I order you to get down from there."

Danny, Jimmy, Iago, and Remy obey as they step down in front of SpongeBob. Then he asks them, "What were you guys doing?"

"Hanging around?" Danny shrugged.

"'Hanging around'?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yeah," Jimmy quickly agreed. "We were just learning to climb trees until Timmy accidentally fell off."

"Oh. Okay." SpongeBob nodded with a smile. "For a second there, I thought you might've been spying on me."

"Heh, heh. Why would we?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed, "Spying's for creeps and losers!"

SpongeBob chuckled. "You got that right. Well, Sandy and I are gonna head off now."

When SpongeBob left with Sandy, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny sigh in relief. "Great thinking, Jimmy." Danny complimented.

"Thanks," Jimmy replied. "But SpongeBob forgot about the remedy potion again."

"Then let's spy on them some more!" Timmy suggested.

Jimmy looked unsure. "If spying didn't work the first time, what makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Well, you aren't coming up with any suggestions!" Timmy mentioned.

Jimmy snapped, "SpongeBob's the one distracted by his old girlfriend, and now he doesn't even remember the reason we came here!"

"He's got a point." Danny said. "Don't you remember how SpongeBob was so reluctant to come? Now all he's thinking about is Sandy. How would you even get him to remember to make the potion? Break them up?"

"Yeah! Let's break them up!" Timmy smiled.

"Break them up?" Jimmy questioned.

"You guys aren't seriously gonna break SpongeBob and Sandy up, are you?" Remy asked.

"Yes!" Timmy replied, having Danny and Jimmy glare at him. "It's the only way!" He told them. "Unless you're gonna try and make the remedy yourself."

"Or...we find SOMEONE else to make that remedy," Iago suggests.

"Who else can possibly make a remedy to fix my hair?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." A voice called out. "But you wouldn't happen to know a SpongeBob BlackPants, would you?"

They look around, as Jimmy asks, "Who said that?"

"Down here!" The voice instructed.

They look down and see a small green creature with antennas and one eye, wearing a blue pirate hat, cape, and a brown belt.

"A bug!" Remy yelled.

"Good, dessert," Iago smirked.

"No way! I wanna step on it!" Timmy said as he lifted his foot up.

"No, no, no, you idiots!" The creature yelled.

Then Jimmy lifted up his hand. "Hold it, you guys!" Then he looks down at the creature. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Plankton," the creature greeted.

"Plankton?" Danny asked. "What are you supposed to be doing here?"

Plankton answered, "I'm just looking for someone by the name of SpongeBob BlackPants."

"Our Captain?" Timmy asked.

"You know him?!" Plankton asked surprised.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "He's our pirate captain."

Jimmy added, "But lately he's been completely distracted by his girlfriend that he won't even convince her to make a potion that can return my hair back to its natural style."

"A natural style?" Plankton asked looking at Jimmy's hairdo.

"That's right," Jimmy continued. "We need someone who can make that potion."

"Can you do it, Plankton?" Danny asked.

"Me?" Plankton questioned.

"Well, can you?" Jimmy asked.

Plankton thought it over. "Well, there is one potion recipe I know."

"Can it return my hair back to normal?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Plankton said uninterested.

"Then make it up so we can get out of here." Timmy eagerly said.

"Fine," Planktons said. "But on one condition..."

* * *

Later on, they were in Sandy's house with all her equipment as Plankton instructing the three as they made the potion.

"Now add that salt into the mixture and stir it up." Plankton instructed.

Timmy did that as he mixed it with a spoon.

"Now what?" Timmy asked.

"Now put in the rose petals." Plankton answered.

Remy puts the petals in.

"Good, now all you have to do is put that stuff in the kid's hair." Plankton said.

Danny then shook up the bottle, and dumped it onto Jimmy's head while he sat in a chair. Jimmy's hair changed and Timmy, Danny, Iago, and Remy get a surprised look as they gasp.

"Well, how do I look?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy and Danny start to chuckle. "Well...uh..." Timmy was saying.

"It looks...unique." Danny said.

Jimmy now had what looked like an afro. "It really does?" He asked.

Timmy started laughing. "It looks ha, ha, goofy-looking though."

Jimmy looked confused. "Well, let me see it."

Danny sees a small mirror on the desk behind him, and he hesitantly walks over to Jimmy, and shows him the mirror. "Here ya go, Jim," he said.

After Jimmy sees his new hairdo, he gasps in shock. "What...what happened?" He angrily turns to Plankton. "I thought you said it would return my hair back to normal."

"What?" Plankton asked. "It looks normal enough."

"His hairdo happens to be swirly and dumb-looking," Iago said.

The Remy mentioned, "But now it looks poofy and even more dumb-looking."

"They're right! Except for the dumb-looking part." Jimmy said. "That potion did not turn my hair back to normal!"

Plankton just shrugged. "Oh well, I tried. I want my part of the bargain now!"

"No way! You promised to change Jimmy's hair back to normal!" Danny yelled.

"And besides you, the only one who could do it is Sandy!" Timmy also yelled. "But she's too busy with Captain SpongeBob to help us unless we break them up!"

Plankton got a surprised look. "Did you say you wanted to break up SpongeBob and Sandy?"

"Well duh!"

"Count me in!"

Danny looked surprised. "You want to break up SpongeBob and Sandy?"

"If it'll crush him eternally, sure." Plankton said. "But mostly I just want to help Johnny get his hair back to whatever way it was before."

"It's Jimmy," Jimmy corrected.

"Right, Jimmy, of course."

Timmy asked, "Well, how are you supposed to break two people up?"

"Oh, don't worry." Plankton said with a smirk. "I know just the thing."

* * *

What could Plankton be planning to break up SpongeBob and Sandy? And will they be able to fix Jimmy's hair? The next chapter will be coming soon.


	14. Love aboard the Captain's Heart Part 2

Here's the next chapter of Love aboard the Captain's heart. I got mad last time because someone flamed this story and then had the nerve to write his own story that trashed my Captain BlackPants. Everyone should know that if you bad talk about SpongeBob or any of my characters, you shall pay by a flame.

Well, enough of that tension, here's the next part, after last time, Plankton teamed up with Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny to break up SpongeBob and Sandy. Find out f they succeed in this chapter.

* * *

**Love aboard the Captain's Heart: Part 2**

Meanwhile SpongeBob was near a bush as he picked a flower. He sniffed it and sighed. "I remember when we went through a field of flowers, and I almost fell into the pit of lava that was on the other side." He told Sandy.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't have pulled you up, you would've been roasted like a chestnut on an open fire." Sandy remembered.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob smiled, "At least we used that heat for roasting marshmallows!"

Sandy laughed. "And them's were tasty marshmallows too."

Then Timmy peeked from behind a tree, seeing SpongeBob hand Sandy the flower he picked. "There they are." He whispered as Jimmy was combing his hair back down.

"Quick!" Jimmy said, "Operation: Put on Disguises!"

"Right." Timmy nodded.

Jimmy and Timmy put on hats and fake mustaches.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Jimmy wondered.

Plankton came over to them and said, "Nice job so far boys. Now don't you worry about your other friend, he's getting the next part of the plan set up."

They turn and see Danny holding a large boulder with a rope that was hanging on a tree.

"Ummm...and how does this look?" Danny asked.

"It looks just perfect!" Plankton replied.

"Good!" Jimmy said.

"Wait, what's the plan again?" Iago wondered.

"It goes like this," Plankton explained. "You two will go over there and try to talk SpongeBob into standing right over there next to that tree. Then the tall one will drop that rock right on top of SpongeBob. Sandy will see he's too weak to hold up that boulder, and leave him forever."

"But wouldn't that boulder crush him?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "We just want to split them up, not hurt anybody."

"Who said we were gonna hurt anybody?" Plankton smiled as he shrugged. "His heart would probably be crushed anyway, so what's the difference?"

Jimmy and Timmy look at each other and shrug.

"Alright, now get out there and make with the plan." Plankton ordered.

Jimmy and Timmy start to walk away with Danny still holding the boulder. "I sure hope this works." Danny said to himself.

* * *

SpongeBob, meanwhile, was still talking with Sandy. "So after I escaped that cursed cave, I took care of those scary ghosts and showed them who the captain around here was."

Sandy looked a bit confused. "But what about that little phobia you have of ghosts?"

SpongeBob froze. "I DON'T have that phobia! I'm not used to getting near them!"

Then a voice asked, "Excuse me Capt- I mean, Mr. BlackPants?"

SpongeBob turns to see two boys with hats and mustaches. He stared at them oddly and asked, "Um...have we met somewhere before?"

"Why, of course not." Jimmy nervously smiled.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we met," SpongeBob said. "Was it in high school?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Timmy replied.

SpongeBob snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! I knew it!"

Jimmy and Timmy sigh in relief that he doesn't recognize them.

"You two always called me 'SpongeBob DorkPants' and you always made me walk the plank whenever we played pirates!"

The two nervously looked at each other.

"Now I'm a pirate captain and you two are just fishermen!" SpongeBob teased. "And I'm gonna teach you a lesson for picking on me all those years!"

"Wait, SpongeBob! Wait!" Jimmy quickly yelled.

"We just wanted to...talk to you about something." Timmy made up.

"Oh really?" SpongeBob asked, "Are you gonna say you're sorry or just gonna give me another wedgie again!"

"We're definitely going to apologize." Jimmy said. "But we'll be doing it over there."

"Over there?" SpongeBob questioned.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, the...shade is much better over there."

SpongeBob thought about it and smiled. "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Alright," Jimmy said as he and Timmy led SpongeBob away. "Right this way, Mr. BlackPants."

They lead him on top of an 'X' on the ground. Timmy looks up and gives a thumbs up.

When SpongeBob stood on the 'X', he sighed as he smiled. "You know, guys, I thought you were total jerks. But now that you seem a lot nicer, and won't do anything that would hurt me inside or out. I'm glad I can always count on you guys from now on."

Jimmy nervously smiled as he nodded.

Plankton was watching the whole thing, and he smirked as he signaled Danny. "Alright, now!"

Danny lets go of the boulder, and the rope holding the boulder slides off the tree branch and starts to fall toward where SpongeBob was standing.

Jimmy grunts as he yells, "I can't!" then he quickly pulls SpongeBob off the 'X' right before the boulder lands there.

Plankton saw this and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Danny yelled as he looked to see what happened.

"WHAT?!" Timmy yelled at Jimmy. "What'd you do that for?!"

"I didn't want to hurt SpongeBob!" Jimmy yelled.

Timmy yelled back, "Plankton said it wouldn't hurt him!"

"That thing was right above SpongeBob, and you knew it could've killed him!"

"So?"

While the two were still arguing, SpongeBob tried to get their attention. "Uh...guys?"

But they still argued, "I am against his antics on trying to split them apart!" Jimmy yelled.

"YOU were the one who wanted to get your goofy-looking hair back!" Timmy mentioned.

"Not if it meant-" Jimmy was interrupted when they heard a gunfire.

SpongeBob looked at his pistol oddly after firing it. "Weird. I never have to do that unless Jimmy and Timmy are the ones arguing."

Then Danny came over to them. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Danny!" SpongeBob asked. "Do you know these guys too?"

"Uh..." Danny winced, knowing he'll blow his friends' cover.

"Grandson! It's you!" Timmy lied.

"Grandson?" SpongeBob asked surprised.

"Grandson?" Jimmy asked also.

"Grandson?" Danny also asked until he quickly said. "Oh right, Grandpa."

"Aren't you too young to be a grandpa?" Sandy asked.

"Uh...who said I'm too young?" Timmy questioned. "I got a mustache, so I guess that makes me...78."

Jimmy slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"By the way, guys," SpongeBob asked. "What's with the giant rock?"

They turn to see the boulder that almost squished SpongeBob.

"That thing coulda crushed ya flat, SpongeBob." Sandy mentioned.

"We can explain." Jimmy said. "You see, there was a..."

"An avalanche!" Danny quickly blurted out.

"Avalanche?" Timmy asked.

"Exactly," Jimmy explained. "You see, there was a disruption on a nearby mountain that caused the boulder to slide off and roll down hill, crushing anything in its path."

SpongeBob thought about it. "Hmm...The way you talk is similar to one of my crewmembers. He also has a hairstyle similar to yours at the moment. But..." He hugged Jimmy. "Thanks a lot for saving my life."

"Uh...you're welcome." Jimmy replied.

SpongeBob let go of Jimmy, and turned to Sandy. "Come on, Sandy. We better keep our eyes open for anymore avalanches from now on."

"Right," Sandy nodded, "Although it's weird cuz it's the summer."

"Yeah," SpongeBob said as he took Sandy's hand, and walked off. "It reminds me of this one time when I fell in a lake, and then..."

Danny watched them leave as he said, "Well, that didn't work out too well."

"I wonder whose fault it could've been." Timmy said as he looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy yelled, "Hey, I didn't want him to get a concussion!"

"A concussion?!" Plankton said as he came out. "He didn't even break a leg!"

Danny looked a bit confused. "Aren't we supposed to be breaking up SpongeBob and Sandy, and not breaking any of SpongeBob's bones?"

"He has a point," Iago mentions.

Plankton nervously chuckled. "Oh right, but it just so happens that I have another plan to separate them, and this time it's sure to work."

"You sure?" Timmy asked.

"Just trust me." Plankton smiled.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Plankton, Remy, and Iago were in front of a river where a wooden rope bridge is.

"Now this plan is simple." Plankton told them. "When SpongeBob comes across this bridge. Bucktooth boy here will cut the rope, making SpongeBob fall into this lake. When the hungry alligator comes, Sandy will see that he's too puny to fight the alligator, and leave him for good."

"Wouldn't the alligator eat him?" Danny asked.

Plankton thought about it. "Well, maybe it will. But SpongeBob would probably enjoy living in an alligator's stomach anyway."

"But he's our captain." Timmy said. "And feeding him to a hungry alligator kinda sounds..."

"No more questions!" Plankton interrupted. "Now get in your stations before he comes this way!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny hid in a bush that was next to the bridge.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this." Danny told them.

"Well, maybe the alligator doesn't like to eat sponges." Timmy guessed.

But then they saw SpongeBob and Sandy heading their way. An alligator rose up from the river and smirked as it eyed SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Sandy smile at each other holding hands. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at each other in worry.

As SpongeBob looked at the bridge, he said, "This Bridge doesn't look pretty stable to hold both of us."

"Well, what do you wreckin' we should do?" Sandy asked.

"We could leave the bridge," SpongeBob said, "Although we might not be able to see the nice moon in the starry night."

"So, you wanna try and cross it?" Sandy asked.

"Please say no, please say no, please say no." Danny muttered hopefully.

"You bet I do!" SpongeBob said excitedly.

Danny groans holding his head.

"But we should probably go one at a time, just to be safe."

"Well, I'll be going first," Sandy told SpongeBob. "Then y'all can go after me."

SpongeBob nodded. "Right. I mean, the rope can't possibly break when I cross, right?"

Sandy successfully made it across the bridge and signaled SpongeBob to come across. SpongeBob had a calm smile as he began to cross the bridge. Timmy peeked out of the bush and began to saw the rope with a knife.

"Timmy, we can't do this to SpongeBob." Jimmy said.

"Fall off a bridge, no," Timmy answered, "Break them up, yes!"

"But I don't want to break them up if it means feeding SpongeBob to an alligator." Danny mentioned.

Timmy stopped sawing and said, "Well, maybe we could..."

But then the rope Timmy had cut started to break apart and come loose. While SpongeBob was still crossing, the rope broke making the bride fall on its side. SpongeBob quickly grabbed the other rope and held on. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Sandy gasped.

"Oh..." SpongeBob said in fear. "I guess that bridge CAN break with me on it." He looked down and saw the alligator below him with its mouth wide open as it waited for SpongeBob to fall. He screams in fear.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried and takes out her rope.

"Somebody get me out of here!" SpongeBob yelled.

"We have to help him!" Danny said as he was about to leave.

Jimmy quickly held onto Danny. "Wait! If we got out there, he might know it was us that cut the rope."

Sandy took made a lasso with her rope and swung it toward SpongeBob. "Hang on there, SpongeBob!" She threw her rope and it landed around SpongeBob. "Quick SpongeBob! You gotta let go!"

SpongeBob still looked scared as he replied, "I...I can't!"

"You have to!" Sandy called out.

SpongeBob gulps and does so. He lets go of the rope. He starts falling toward the bottom, almost landing in the alligator's mouth until Sandy's rope pulled him back up, and he landed safely onto the other side.

Sandy held onto him as she asked, "Are you okay?"

SpongeBob smiles and replies, "Yeah, I'm okay!"

On the other side, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny watched as they sigh in relief. Plankton came up to them, and angrily shouts, "Can't you three do anything right?!"

"We're trying, but these plans are way too harsh." Timmy said.

"Yeah, it's like you wanna KILL him or something," Remy said.

"Me? Kill SpongeBob?" Plankton asked. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Danny answered, "The way you tried to crush him with a boulder and drop him off a bridge."

"Oh yeah." Plankton remembered. "But those plans were all failures anyway. Now I have a plan that's bound to work. It's where we hit SpongeBob with his own fear."

Jimmy and Timmy realize turning to Danny, who understood what he meant. "Wait, you don't mean 'ghosts', do you?"

"Exactly." Plankton smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy were sitting under a flower tree that overlooked the ocean.

SpongeBob sighed as he said, "I'm glad I got the chance to see you again. I thought this day would never come."

"Me too," Sandy smiled.

SpongeBob sat closer to Sandy. "Even if everything did go all weird and dangerous, I'm just glad you were there."

"I was glad to be there." Sandy replied as she smiled.

SpongeBob was about to kiss Sandy until an intangible hand tapped his shoulder.

SpongeBob yelps and Sandy seemed confused. "What's going on, SquareDude?"

"It...It felt like a ghost." SpongeBob shivered in fright.

"Why would a ghost be here right now?" Sandy asked.

"I-I don't know."

From up in the tree, Timmy, Jimmy, and Plankton were up there watching everything.

"It's working." Timmy smiled. "She's thinking he's a wimp."

"And I have to admit, this plan is pretty safe." Jimmy then turned to Plankton. "How did you know SpongeBob was afraid of ghosts anyway?"

Plankton replied. "It was...just a lucky guess."

SpongeBob was holding onto Sandy as he shivered in fright. "Make the ghost go away!" He yelled. "Make the ghost go away!"

"Don't worry, SpongeBob. For I'll protect you," Sandy said, "After all, you may be a fraidy cat, but I'm always there on your guard."

SpongeBob suddenly got calm and said, "For your information, I am not always scared. I just happen to think ghosts are pestering." Then an intangible hand grabbed SpongeBob and held him against the tree. "PROTECT ME FROM THE GHOST! PROTECT ME FROM THE GHOST!"

"Hold on, SpongeBob!" Sandy yelled. "Let my captain go, you ectoplasmic freak!"

Timmy was watching, and noticed, "Uh...guys? I don't think this is working too well."

"It is working!" Plankton said, "Trust me on this!"

SpongeBob started to cry out loud. "DON'T LET THE GHOST EAT ME!!"

"Don't worry, SpongeBob." Sandy called. "This ghost won't be having you for any meals!"

She grabbed onto SpongeBob and started pulling him away, but Danny, while still invisible, tried pulling on SpongeBob also.

"Let go, you loser freak!" she yelled out, "Ya wanna piece of me?!"

"Captain BlackPants won't escape from me!" Danny said in a spooky voice.

"It's no use." Jimmy said as he watched. "Sandy isn't breaking up with him."

"Don't worry. The plan isn't quite complete yet." Plankton mentioned.

Timmy looked surprised. "You mean there's more?"

"Why, yes there's more. Because now that SpongeBob's fear has let his guard down, it's time to make him into a firework." Plankton said as he took out a stick of dynamite.

Jimmy and Timmy were shocked. "Won't that explode him to bits?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe." Plankton shrugged. "It might blow him up to smithereens, but who cares?"

Jimmy yelled out, "We do!"

"Yeah!" Timmy yelled. "SpongeBob's our captain and friend and how is THAT gonna help break them up?!"

"Oh, it'll break them up alright. But SpongeBob BlackPants will be the one who is broken!" Plankton said as he laughed.

He ran down the tree laughing with the stick of dynamite.

"I knew he was bad!" Iago yelled.

Timmy realized, "He was just using us to get to SpongeBob."

"And what are we waiting for?" Jimmy said, "Let's get him the old pirate way! And you guys know what it is?"

"Make him walk the plank?" Timmy guessed.

"Sing pirate songs?" Remy asked.

"Dance?" Iago guessed.

"No!" Jimmy yelled. "Ambush him with all our swords combined."

"Ooh..." the three understood.

While SpongeBob was still being pulled by Sandy and Danny, Plankton came up from behind SpongeBob and stuck the lit stick of dynamite inside the back of his shirt.

Plankton laughed. "Finally! Victory is mine!"

"Not yet, Plankton!" Timmy called out.

He and Jimmy jumped down from the tree as Jimmy called out, "Danny, there's an explosive!"

"A what?" Danny asked as he let go of SpongeBob, causing him and Sandy to fall back.

"Sandy, you did it!" SpongeBob cheered as he hugged Sandy. "You saved me!"

"Uh...SpongeBob?" Sandy asked. "What's that sound coming from your backside?"

SpongeBob turns around and reached into the back of his shirt and pulled out the sparking stick of dynamite. "What's this? A candle of some sort?" he wondered.

"Look out!" Danny yelled as he flew toward them and quickly grabbed the dynamite. He flew up and tossed the dynamite in the sky as it exploded in the air.

SpongeBob and the others look up in the sky, seeing the explosion. "Wow," SpongeBob said in awe to Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny. "You guys set up a fireworks show for me and Sandy?"

The boys look at each other. Then Danny finally said, "Well..."

"Not exactly..." Jimmy said.

"But we're glad you like 'em." Timmy added.

"Fools!" Plankton said as he ran up to them. "You three always ruin my plans just when I'm about to win!"

"Hey!" SpongeBob said as he looked at Plankton. "I know you!"

Timmy guessed, "Your pirate partner, right?"

"HE'S your old pirate partner?!" Danny asked in shock.

"Oh, you're both correct." SpongeBob said as he went up to Plankton with a smile. "It's been such a LONG time. How have you been?"

Plankton suddenly pulled his sword on SpongeBob. "How do you think I've been, you dimwod? Ever since what you did in Singapore, I've been searching for you to wreak my revenge!"

"What happened in Singapore?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob thought hard as he tried to remember.

* * *

_In a flashback, SpongeBob was carrying a bag of gold with Plankton following him._

_"That was some thieving we've done today, wasn't it?" Plankton asked._

_"Yeah!" SpongeBob smirked._

_Then suddenly, a cannonball fired that almost hit SpongeBob and Plankton._

_"It's the law!" Plankton shouted._

_Another cannon shot at them. Luckily, the two dodged._

_Then SpongeBob yelped as he threw the bag of coins in the air and it landed on Plankton, crushing him._

_"I'll get to the ship, you try and stall them!" SpongeBob told Plankton before he ran off._

_But Plankton just groaned as he was still under the large bag of coins._

* * *

Then the flashback ended with SpongeBob now remembering everything.

"Oh yeah!" SpongeBob remembered, "I ran out to the ship, but you didn't make it there. How come?"

"Fool!" Plankton shouted. "Thanks to you, I was caught by the navy and locked up! It took me five months until I could finally escape."

"Oh, I'm sorry Plankton," SpongeBob said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

But Plankton still pointed his sword at SpongeBob. "It be too late for that now! For soon I will have my revenge by getting rid of you!"

Then SpongeBob put his sword onto Plankton's. "I can't let you do that!" He said. "I came here to see the love of my life, and I won't let you stand in my way!"

"I thought you came here to fix Jimmy's stupid doo," Remy mentions.

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob remembered. "That too!"

"Forget it, SpongeFreak!" Plankton said. "I know all your weaknesses!"

"Ha!" SpongeBob laughed in disbelief. "I have no weaknesses."

"Oh really?" Plankton smirked as he took out what looked like a whistle, and SpongeBob gasped.

"Not the Specter Whistler!" SpongeBob yelled in fear. "Anything but that!"

Jimmy seemed confused. "What's a Specter Whistler?"

"This little whistle can hypnotize the nearest ghost whenever played." Plankton explained. "And when we found this, SpongeBob ran away screaming when I played it."

"Hypnotize the nearest ghosts?" Timmy asked.

The boys gasped and turned to Danny Phantom, who looked nervous as he asked, "I'm the nearest ghost, aren't I?"

Plankton laughed as he blew into the whistle. It was so high that everyone covered their ears, But Danny was dazed. "Wow...that whistle sounds so peaceful..." he said, almost in a trance.

"Danny! Snap out of it!" Jimmy cried.

"It's no use!" Plankton said as he laughed. Then he turned to Danny, "Now, destroy SpongeBob BlackPants!"

Danny opens his eyes wide and turns to SpongeBob. Then his hands glow green as he walks toward SpongeBob.

SpongeBob backs away in fear as he shouts. "Don't destroy your captain with scary ghost rays, Danny!"

"You are not my captain." Danny said in a trance-like tone. "Must destroy SpongeBob BlackPants."

"Danny's been hypnotized by the whistle!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Oh gee, how can we not know that," Timmy said in sarcasm.

"You guys gotta find a way to snap him out of it." Remy told them.

Then Sandy ran up to them. "Come on, boys! We gotta stop Plankton and save SpongeBob!"

Jimmy and Timmy nodded in agreement.

SpongeBob was then cornered by Danny at the edge of a cliff.

"Danny, as your captain, I order you to...stop right now!" SpongeBob said as he shivered.

Danny rose his hands as they glow green, and when he was about to fire a ghost ray at SpongeBob. But he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Jimmy and Timmy.

"Snap out of it, dude!" Timmy cried.

"Get off of me." Danny said in a trance-like tone

"There has to be some way to snap him out of his trance." Jimmy said.

"But how?" Iago wondered.

Jimmy thought for a second. "SpongeBob was the one who found the whistle. Maybe he knows how to break its hold on Danny."

"Good point," Timmy said, "SpongeBob! Do you know how to break the whistle's hold on Danny?!"

SpongeBob was sitting by the edge of the cliff with his eyes covered as he shivered. "Don't let him get me, don't let him get me."

"SpongeBob!" Timmy yelled.

SpongeBob uncovered his eyes. "Huh?"

Sandy came up to him and said, "SpongeBob, your friends need your help to snap the ghost boy out of his trance."

"Danny?" SpongeBob asked as he looked up.

"Like Timmy said, maybe you know how to break the trance."

SpongeBob still looked scared. "Well...uh...you have to, uh..."

Plankton came up to them as he laughed. "Forget it! You know SpongeBob BlackPants is too much of a wimp when it comes to ghosts!"

"I am not a wimp!" SpongeBob said.

"This is hopeless!" Jimmy said, "There's no way SpongeBob can save us!"

"It seems that the only way is to make him agitated," Wanda said, "Somehow make him angry."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob was still shivering as Plankton laughs.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!!" Plankton yelled out, "I always knew you were a loser. Too scared to save your dorky friends and stupid girlfriend! Ha! Wait! You're not a wimp or a loser. You're a CHEESEHEAD!!"

SpongeBob suddenly stopped shivering and his eyes widen. "What...did you call me?" he asked sternly.

"You heard me! You're a cheesehead!" Plankton repeated as he laughed.

SpongeBob was jaw-dropped but now has a serious face and standing up. "Listen up, punk!"

Plankton was laughing but froze to hear this. "Huh?"

SpongeBob's hands balled into fist as he gritted his teeth. "You may call me a loser or a wimp, you may think I'm a coward, you may call my girlfriend stupid, and you may be controlling my crewmember and calling his friends dorks, even though they are cuz they're weird and have three fairies, a cooking rat, and a selfish fat parrot..."

"Hey!" Jimmy, Timmy, Remy, and Iago yelled.

"But DON'T, I repeat, DON'T call me a cheesehead!" SpongeBob continued and snapped.

Plankton still looked shocked, but then he looked in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

SpongeBob gritted his teeth and balled his fist even more as he picked up a rock from the ground and took out his sword. Then he ran the rock against his sword making a loud high screeching sound. Everybody covered their ears, but Danny closed his eyes and shook his head until he looked around confused.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he held his head. "What's going on?"

Jimmy and Timmy seem surprised. "Danny, are you yourself again?" Remy asked.

Danny replied, "Uh...I think so."

"But how?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob stopped making the screeching noise with his sword, and he put down the rock. "That's how it's done." He smirked.

Jimmy then realized, "The high-pitch frequency must've broken the trance on Danny."

"SpongeBob did save us after all." Timmy smiled.

"It's impossible!" Plankton yelled at SpongeBob. "You're an idiot! An idiotic chesehead!"

SpongeBob then growled as he lifted up his foot. "Well, I'm the idiotic cheesehead to beat you!"

"No, no! Not the boot!" Plankton yelled as SpongeBob then stomped on him. "Ow!"

"SpongeBob, you did it!" Jimmy cheered. "You overcame your fear and beat Plankton!"

"I did?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah, you even saved me." Danny mentioned.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked in awe.

Sandy came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You bet! That was the dern bravest thing I've ever seen you do."

SpongeBob smiled with big eyes. "You really think so?"

"Sure do!" Sandy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

SpongeBob smiled as he blushed, but then he twirled Sandy on her back and kissed her. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny looked surprised as Danny covers Timmy's eyes.

Then Jimmy asked, "So...about that potion for my hair?"

* * *

Later on, Sandy was mixing a bunch of potions together in one bottle and she mixed them together.

"That should about do it." Sandy said as she held up the finish potion.

"Well, let's see if it'll work." Danny said.

Sandy then walked up to Jimmy and dumped the potion on his head. SpongeBob, Timmy, Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Iago, and Remy watch as the potion takes effect. Then they all gasp when they see Jimmy's hair now looks swirly again.

"Hey! My hair's back!" He smiled.

"Congrats, your hair is even MORE goofy-looking once again," Danny smirked.

"Maybe so..." Jimmy said as he frowned, but then he smiled. "But it's MY goofy-looking hair."

"And you guys are my goofy-looking crew." SpongeBob smiled.

"And you happen to be my goofy-looking captain." Sandy smiled at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob smiled, but sighed. "I wish I didn't have to leave you again."

"Me too, SpongeBob," Sandy said sadly.

The boys felt bad for them, even though it was almost their fault for almost trying to break them up. Then, Timmy gets an idea. "Hey Sandy, if you like SpongeBob SO much, why won't you join his crew?"

SpongeBob and Sandy looked surprised. "Me join his crew?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" SpongeBob said happily. "We'd love to have you aboard the crew!"

Sandy thought about it and then replied, "Well, I accept."

"Yes!" SpongeBob cheered as he jumped up.

"Well, we better head back to the ship so we can introduce everyone to the newest member of our crew." Jimmy suggested.

"Aye to that." SpongeBob said as he held Sandy's hand.

When they started walking back to the ship, SpongeBob asked, "By the way Danny, what ever happened to your grandpa?"

"Oh, he uh...went back to...Canada." Danny made up.

"Canada?" SpongeBob questioned.

"That's right." Timmy agreed.

"Well, I just hope he avoids those avalanches he warned me about before."

"Uh...me too, Captain." Jimmy just said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plankton was walking along a beach, bandaged from when SpongeBob stepped on him.

"Curse that SpongeBob BlackPants!" Plankton said angrily. "If I had a crew of me own, I can destroy him easily."

But then, he is hit by a big black boot.

The black boot belonged to none other than ZIM when he looked. "What did I just step in?" He wondered.

He lifts his boot and looks down to see Plankton.

"What is this?" ZIM asked.

"You just stepped on me, you idiot!" Plankton angrily said.

ZIM peeled Plankton off of his boot and asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Plankton." He introduced. "But I don't have time for this. I'm busy trying to destroy my enemy."

"Well, I'm trying to destroy my own enemy." ZIM mentioned.

"And who is this enemy?"

ZIM got an angry look as he answered, "SpongeBob BlackPants!"

Plankton got a shocked look. "SpongeBob BlackPants?!"

"YES!!" ZIM exclaimed, "The most horrible, meddlesome, wretched pirate in all the seas!"

"Don't forget the most idiotic." Plankton added.

ZIM raised an eye. "You know SpongeBob BlackPants?"

"Know him? I know everything about him since I used to be his partner." Plankton explained. "But now I won't rest until he is completely destroyed."

ZIM then got an evil smirk. "Well, Plankton. What do you say to coming aboard my ship and teaming up to take down SpongeBob BlackPants?"

Plankton turned to ZIM and got an evil smirk as well. "I accept."

Then the two laughed evilly now thinking they would be able to take down their pirate enemy.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like they now have more trouble on their hands now. Now here's the big news, the season 1 finale "Rise of Evil" is coming up. Find out what happens and what new adventure it will lead Captain BlackPants and his crew on the next episode coming soon. Until then, please review.


	15. Rise of Evil Part 1

Here's the first part of the season 1 finale of Captain BlackPants & the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures. Here's the plot…

Plot: Now that the Dark Hand have all the talismans, the can release Shendu. But they can only release the power of the talismans if they have the Key of Release, which is in the hands of one pirate. Meanwhile on the S.S. SSSSSS, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny ruin SpongeBob's date, and the captain decides to quit captaining the ship, unaware that the Dark Hand are after him. Can the pirate crew find SpongeBob and convince him to come back?

Now enjoy part one of Rise of Evil.

* * *

**Rise of Evil: Part 1**

In a dark mysterious lair, all the talismans were now in the dragon statue.

"Finally," Valmont said. "Now that we have all twelve talismans, you can finally be released."

The talismans glow brightly. When the glow got brighter, it suddenly stopped.

"What gives?" Finn asked confused.

"It should've worked since we have all the talismans." Valmont said.

"That is because one thing is missing." The dragon statue mentioned. "The Key of Release."

"What key?" Valmont asked.

"A key that releases the power of all the talismans at once." The dragon explained as a keyhole appears above. "Once you retrieve the key, it will release the power of all the talismans and I shall be free."

"So…where is it?" Chow asked.

The dragon answered, "It is in the hands of one pirate..."

* * *

"SpongeBob BlackPants!" Danny called from the S.S. SSSSSS.

SpongeBob was steering the ship and singing a bit.

Danny then walked up to the helm. "There you are, SpongeBob. Timmy said he was looking for you."

"I already told him no." SpongeBob mentioned.

Timmy suddenly popped up from behind Danny and yelled, "Oh, come on!"

"No!" SpongeBob said. "After what happened last time you cooked. I am not letting you cook for my dinner date tonight."

* * *

_Then SpongeBob suddenly has a flashback of him eating a spoonful of whatever Timmy cooked. Then his eyes widen and he drops the bowl as he covers his mouth. He steps out of the table and heads to the edge of the dock._

_SpongeBob started throwing up in the ocean while Timmy wondered to himself. "Did I add too much salt?"_

* * *

The flashback ended with SpongeBob glaring at Timmy.

"But that was different." Timmy said as he shrugged. "I can cook something better for you and Sandy tonight."

"Actually, I'd prefer if Remy cooked." SpongeBob said.

"That's not fair!" Timmy yelled. "Besides! Remy's a rat!"

"Hey!" Remy snapped from Timmy's hat.

But SpongeBob said, "He's a rat who can cook and won't give me food poisoning."

Timmy crossed his arms and growled.

"Okay, what dinner do you need captain?" Remy salutes.

SpongeBob thought it over. "Hmm, what's the most romantic thing you've got?"

"Well, I know this French soup that goes great with a sauce I've been working on." Remy explained.

SpongeBob's eyes lit up. "Sounds fancy! I'll take it and make sure you serve ice-cream for dessert."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Remy saluted.

"I could've done that." Timmy angrily muttered.

"No, you can't," Danny coughed.

Timmy glares at his friend.

Danny then pulled Timmy close. "You can still help out anyway, except with the cooking. But first you gotta help me with that little problem I have so I can help out tonight."

"Don't worry," Timmy said as he smiled. "I've already got that taken care of."

"I hope so." Danny said nervously.

Danny walked away and Jimmy passed as he asked, "Danny, you got your ghost problem taken care of before tonight, right?"

"Uh...yeah...I did," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good," Jimmy nodded. "Make sure that it doesn't happen."

"Don't worry," Timmy assured. "I have just the thing that'll keep Danny under control."

SpongeBob then asked Jimmy, "Um...what ghost problem are you guys talking about?"

Jimmy looked a bit nervous. "Well, Captain, we didn't want to tell you because we thought it might...you know, freak you out."

"Oh, come on." SpongeBob begged. "Tell me, tell me, tell, me!"

"Okay, okay!" Jimmy finally said. "Well, you know the full moon is tonight."

"Of course I do." SpongeBob smiled. "That's what makes it the perfect night for a date with my love."

Jimmy began to explain, "Well, the full moon can drive Danny's ghost form a little mad."

"Aw, come on! Like it can drive him mad! Yeah right"! SpongeBob laughed.

"It's true," Timmy said weakly.

"Exactly," Jimmy said. "If ghosts come in contact with the full moon, it could drive their ghost instincts to insanity."

"Oh really?" SpongeBob asked, still not believing it.

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy asked, "Remember that experience, Tim?"

Timmy pulled on his hair, remembering. "Don't remind me! It was torture!"

"He flew away, scared everybody in town half to death, overshadowed me, pushed Timmy into the ocean, and messed up our room." Jimmy explained.

"Whoa," SpongeBob winces. "You sure?"

"Positive," Timmy answered. "It was a nightmare!"

"We have the cuts and bruises to prove it!" Jimmy yelled, "Timmy even has a scar of it on his rear end."

SpongeBob gulped in fright. "You can't let him do that to me on my date! I like myself scar free!"

"Don't worry, Captain." Jimmy assured. "We may have the solution for tonight."

"Yeah," Timmy said as he smirked. "He can't go ghost if he can't see the moon..."

* * *

Later, it was now night time and SpongeBob walked out onto the deck and looked around until he spotted a candle-lit table for two.

SpongeBob smiled as he came with Sandy. "See? I told you it was gonna be great." He told her.

Sandy chuckled. "Sure is, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob and Sandy took a seat at the table, and Jimmy told them, "Don't worry, guys. Danny will be here soon to get you your beverages."

"I hope he hustles." Sandy said. "I'm pretty parched."

"Yeah...me too." SpongeBob said nervously as he turns his eyes to see the moon rising.

Sandy noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, SpongeBob. You look a little timid."

"Oh nothing," SpongeBob smiled nervously, "Jimmy, how about that YOU serve the beverages?"

Jimmy scratched the back of his head and replied, "I would, but Danny said he wanted to do it and he's already-"

They suddenly heard a loud thud coming from the back of the door.

"Sorry guys!" Danny called out as he opened the door. "But, I'm here with the drinks."

Danny began walking forward until Jimmy yelled, "Danny, watch out for the-"

Too late. Danny froze and looks up to see the full moon, he started to get dazed and dropped the wine bottle on the ground as it rolled away on deck.

"Oh man." Jimmy quickly jumped up and threw a sack over Danny's head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny wondered.

"This isn't anything like I planned!" SpongeBob yelled out.

"Sorry!" Jimmy said sheepishly. "Come on, Danny. Let's go to your happy place."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as Jimmy dragged him away. "I didn't even give them anything yet?"

"Those two are acting pretty strange." Sandy noticed.

"Yeah, but you get used to them," SpongeBob told.

"I sure hope so."

Then SpongeBob said, "Hey Sandy, do you remember that little present you gave me for our one year dating anniversary two years ago?"

"Yeah, I do." Sandy replied.

"Well, I still have it right here." SpongeBob said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold key that was attached to a string around his neck.

"Wow," Sandy said amazed. "That was an old key I found, and I gave it to you since you like treasure so much."

SpongeBob laughed. "What does it unlock anyway?"

Sandy winks at him, and SpongeBob sighed as he smiled. "My heart is bursting with swag."

"SpongeBob! Sandy!" Jimmy called out. "We have your dinner!"

"Good! Cuz I'm hungrier than an angry bull!" Sandy laughed.

Danny still had the sack on his head to keep him from looking at the moon as he tried to walk the soup over to the table, which was hard since he couldn't see where he was going.

Jimmy gave Sandy her food, until he noticed Danny stumbling. "Danny, watch out! You're gonna run into the-" But Danny ran into SpongeBob and Sandy's table, nearly knocking everything down. "...Table."

Danny put the soup down in front of SpongeBob, and lifted the sack up as he said, "Sorry about that."

"But the food does look mighty tasty." Sandy said.

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed. "Nice and safe."

Then Danny suddenly remembered something. "Whoops, almost forgot about the drinks."

He then leaned down on the floor and tried to feel around for the wine bottle he dropped earlier, when he looked under the table, he bumped his head on the bottom of the table causing it to shake along with the dishes.

"Danny!" SpongeBob and Jimmy snapped.

Danny stood up as he held his head. "Sorry…again. But, I found it!" He held up the wine bottle ecstatically.

When Danny opened up the bottle, he tried pouring it into Sandy's glass, but ended up pouring it onto the table instead.

"Hey, watch it!" Sandy yelled as she held her food out of the way.

"Oh man, I am so sorry." Danny apologized as he felt around for the glass until he got a hold of it and poured the wine into the glass. But then he wasn't sure when to stop, and he ended up overfilling it.

Jimmy and SpongeBob gasp as Jimmy slaps his forehead and SpongeBob yells, "Danny, that's quite enough!"

Danny quickly set down the glass. "Yeah, I knew that!" Then he grabbed onto SpongeBob's glass and was about to pour wine in it also. "Now, I'll just-" But then he accidentally spilt wine on SpongeBob's pants.

Jimmy and Sandy gasp as SpongeBob yells until Jimmy quickly grabbed the drink from Danny, and said, "You know what? I'll just fill this last one up for you!"

"Everything's getting messed up!" SpongeBob yelled.

"SpongeBob, just enjoy your meal and the rest of the night." Sandy sternly told him.

SpongeBob quickly calmed down and said, "Well…okay."

Then Timmy came and saw SpongeBob and Sandy about to eat. This made him look a bit nervous. "Uh...Captain. There's something I should tell you."

"What is it?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well, Remy did cook the soup, but I..."

But SpongeBob already slurped the soup out of his bowl and said, "Mmm, this is tasty! What's in it?"

Timmy gulped a bit.

"I heard that, Timmy." Danny said as he blindly looked at Jimmy. "What did you do?"

Jimmy didn't say anything as he turned Danny in the right direction to Timmy.

"Timmy, what's in the soup?" SpongeBob asked.

Timmy answered, "Well, I saw Remy put a few vegetables and a special sauce in it, but I accidentally knocked a bottle of secret spice into it."

SpongeBob's eyes widened as he stopped eating. "You didn't say spice, did you?"

"He did." Sandy answered. "But it's still pretty good."

"I'm allergic to spices!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Oops," Timmy said.

SpongeBob started rapidly scratching himself.

"Nice going, Turner." Jimmy snapped. "You just set off our captain's allergies on his own date."

"Yeah," Danny also said. "I can't even see, and even I can tell he's not happy."

SpongeBob started to cry as he scratched himself. "I knew you guys were gonna cause trouble tonight!"

"Come on, Captain! It's not that bad," Jimmy said.

"Yes, it is!" SpongeBob cried. "Timmy ruined the food, I'm itchy, and Danny has his moon problems!"

Danny removed the sack from his head and said, "Hey, I totally have this thing under control!"

Everyone gasped. "What?" Danny wondered, but froze to see the moon. He looked dazed with his eyes fading to a bright green.

"D'oh!" Timmy smacks his head.

"Danny, snap out of it!" Jimmy yelled.

Danny glares at him. "You dare to order me around, you fleshie?!"

Jimmy covered his eyes and groaned. "Not again."

Danny crossed his arms and smirked. "I'll practically scare you off this ship now that I'm haunting it!"

Jimmy screamed and ran off as Danny changed into ghost form and flew after him.

"I better warn the crew about this," Timmy said and runs off.

Sandy watched everything that was going on and she said, "My, this is the most peculiar date I've ever been on."

Then Remy came onto the deck and announced, "I have dessert ready!" But then he stops when he sees SpongeBob scratching himself, Jimmy running from Danny, and Sandy watching everything. "Uh...what just happened?" Remy wondered.

"You may not wanna know." Sandy answered as she shrugged.

SpongeBob scratched his back with a fork as he yelled, "Can someone get me my allergy lotion!"

* * *

When it was dawn, Jimmy and Timmy were lying on the deck with the rest of the crew.

"Thanks for helping us to take care of Danny." Jimmy said exhausted.

"Sure thing." Blossom said. "Until the moon goes down, he'll just have to stay in the brig."

"Got it." Jimmy turns to see Danny held captive by Grim, Yang, and Bart.

"You are all gonna pay, you hear me?!" Danny yelled. "Pay!"

"Aw, shut up!" Grim moaned.

The crew was exhausted from trying to capture Danny.

"Just take him down to the brig already." Mandy said.

Then Grim, Yang, and Bart drag Danny away while he was struggling to get loose.

"Hey guys," Timmy said. "You don't think SpongeBob's too upset that we wreaked his date, do you?"

"Don't worry, Timmy." Sandy said. "You may have set off his allergies and Danny might've gone berserk by the moon, but he might not be too mad."

Suddenly, they heard SpongeBob yell and going crazy. "I AM SO MAD!!" he yelled, nearly pulling his face.

The crew winced when they heard SpongeBob. Then SpongeBob kicked open the captain's door.

"Hi Captain." Timmy nervously waved. "Uh...your rash is nearly gone."

"How could you ruin my special night?!" SpongeBob yelled angrily at Timmy and Jimmy. "Huh? Huh?"

"It was an accident!" Jimmy tried to explain.

"Yeah, how was I supposed to know you were allergic to spices?" Timmy asked.

Then Jimmy said, "And I'm sure Danny is sorry too."

"Even if he's gone crazy and not back to normal."

SpongeBob turned and crossed his arms. "That doesn't help! You already ruined everything and Danny scared me!"

"SpongeBob, you can't be too mad at them!" Sandy told him.

"But sweetums, they killed our date!" SpongeBob mentioned.

"But we're really sorry." Jimmy said.

Timmy added, "And besides, we fixed everything."

SpongeBob then calm down and sighed. "Alright, just as long as nothing else happens, I think I'll be alright."

Then they felt a rumble coming from below deck. Grim, Bart, and Yang come up running. "Watch out, he's loose!" Yang yelled.

They all gasped when they saw Danny phase up on deck. "I told you mortals that you couldn't hold me down!" Danny said as he smirked.

He then shot an ecto-beam, causing everyone to duck except SpongeBob, who stood there frowning with his arms crossed.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" Tak asked. "Why aren't you freaking out like you always do when you see a ghost?"

"Not anymore...for now," SpongeBob said,

"Hi-ya!" Sandy yelled when she karate chopped Danny on the ground.

Danny angrily growled at Sandy. But then SpongeBob stood in front of him. "Daniel Fenton, I have a bone to pick with you!"

Jimmy tried to say, "Captain, you really shouldn't..."

But SpongeBob yelled, "It is you who ruined my date by looking at the moon and driving yourself mad!"

"Captain...really... you shouldn't..."

"I even have half the mind to make you walk the plank until the moon is gone!"

Danny laughed. "Ha! You're probably just gonna run away like a cheesehead when I say boo." Everyone gasped in shock at this.

"AAAAHHH!" SpongeBob's scream of fear was actually anger when he glared at Danny, and then jumped on top of him as he started beating him up.

"Danny! SpongeBob! Stop!" Jimmy yelled over the two that were fighting.

Danny then tossed SpongeBob aside as the crew gasps. When SpongeBob hit the wall, his key necklace fell off.

"Ha!" Danny laughed. "Now you should fear me!"

SpongeBob then started to boil with anger. "THAT DOES IT!!"

"Captain?" Jimmy asked confused.

"What are you saying?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob stood up. "I'm saying...I QUIT!"

Everyone gasped and froze in horror and shock.

"You WHAT?!" Tak asked.

"You can't quit!" The Powerpuff girls yelled.

"Why would you quit?!" Yin asked.

SpongeBob answered, "Because no one needs me around anymore!"

"But we do!" Jimmy yelled, "Who's gonna be our captain?"

"Well..."

"I should be the captain!" Danny said with a smirk. "I'm better than any mortal that's around here!"

The crew then glared at Danny, and SpongeBob then growled in annoyance. "Alright! Bubbles is the new captain!"

Everyone looks at Bubbles, who was looking at everyone. Then Bubbles smiled and cheered, "Yay!"

"But Captain-" Timmy was saying.

"That's ex-Captain now!' SpongeBob yelled packing his stuff and snail into a rowboat.

Then Sandy ran up to him. "Hang on a sec, SpongeBob. You can't just pack up your things and leave."

"Sorry doll," SpongeBob said as he held Sandy's hand. "But this is what's best for everyone." He then picks up his key necklace off the ground and gets in the rowboat.

"SpongeBob, you can't leave!" Jimmy cried.

"Well, I AM!!" SpongeBob yelled, "Come on, Gary!"

"Meow," Gary said as he followed SpongeBob into the boat.

They saw SpongeBob lower the rowboat into the ocean and watched as he sailed off. Then the crew all turn and glare at Danny. But then the moon started to set in the distance and Danny then turned into human form.

Danny groans, but notices the crew glaring at him. "What?"

"Way to go!" Buttercup yelled as she punched Danny in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"You just made our captain quit!" Blossom yelled.

"What?!" Danny was shocked, "But why?"

Jimmy answered, "He's pretty upset about what happened last night, and he thinks we don't need him as a captain."

"But I didn't even DO anything!" Danny screamed, "I couldn't even see through the sack you put on my head!"

"Why don't you tell that to SpongeBob, whose date you completely ruined." Grim said.

"Yeah, because you had to look at the moon." Tak added.

"Don't blame it all on him!" Timmy yelled. "I mean, I helped too."

"Yeah, just by almost killing the captain and giving him a rash!" Jimmy yelled.

"Hey!" Timmy yelled. "Some of it was your fault too!"

Jimmy looked in disbelief. "Like what?"

Timmy tried to think. "Uh...well, you...you...you let Danny look at the full moon!"

"He pulled the sack off!"

"I did not!" Danny yelled.

Then Bubbles suddenly shouted, "STOP IT!!" The three froze and turn to Bubbles. "You guys can't fight on MY ship."

"HER ship?" Danny questioned. "Who made her captain?"

Jimmy answered, "The old captain."

Buttercup crossed her arms and frowned. "He obviously made the biggest mistake of making her captain."

"Hey!" Bubbles snapped.

"This is ridiculous." Danny said as he held his head. "We have to find SpongeBob."

"Hey! I'm the captain and I make the decisions!" Bubbles yelled but smiles, "Hey, I know! We should find SpongeBob!"

Danny looked at her oddly, and Jimmy said, "But if SpongeBob said he quit, what would make him want to come back?"

Danny suggested, "We could all apologize and convince him to come back."

"But we don't even know where he is." Timmy mentioned.

Bubbles then said, "As captain, I say we start looking for him."

"Aye." Tak agreed. "First we better find we're he could be."

* * *

Looks like things didn't go well with SpongeBob. Will the pirate crew be able to find him? The next part will be coming up soon. Until then, please review.


	16. Rise of Evil Part 2

Here's the last part of Rise of Evil.

* * *

**Rise of Evil: Part 2**

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was now on an island where a beach was, and he walked across the sand.

SpongeBob then took a deep breath. "I've never felt this relaxed since I dug up that chest that had a coin so I could buy a shake."

Then Gary slithered out of his hat. "Meow."

"What do you mean I shouldn't have left the ship?" SpongeBob asked.

"Meow," Gary told him.

"Yeah, maybe I was overreacting..."

"Meow."

SpongeBob groaned. "But they might be much happier now that I'm gone. They must love their new captain."

"Meow." Gary said.

"Well, I don't want Bubbles to be captain either."

"Meow. Meow. Meow."

"But do you think Jimmy, Timmy, or Danny could've done a better job?" SpongeBob asked.

"Meow."

SpongeBob grinned nervously. "Well, you might be right about that."

"Meow." Gary said with a frown.

SpongeBob crossed his arms again. "Well, I'm not going back. I'll just have to be a solo pirate again and look for any treasure by myself."

"So we meet again, Captain BlackPants." A voice called out.

SpongeBob turned around to see, Finn, Ratso, and Chow. "That's Ex-Captain SpongeBob BlackPants now!" He mentioned.

"Well, you have something we need, ex-captain." Chow said.

The three were gonna corner him. "Back off!" SpongeBob yelled, "I know Kay-Ray-Tay!"

"We just want the Key of Release you have." Ratso said.

"I don't have any Key of Release." SpongeBob mentioned.

"Of course you do." Finn said. "A gold key you're supposed to have."

SpongeBob froze and he felt his shirt that the key Sandy gave him was underneath.

"Well, where is it?" Finn asked again.

"What if I do have your pretty key?" SpongeBob asked. "What are you gonna do with it?"

The three took out electric swords.

SpongeBob looked nervous. "Uh...I guess that information's classified, huh?"

They charged at SpongeBob, who took out his sword to fend them off.

Finn and Chow's electric sword hit SpongeBob's until Ratso grabbed SpongeBob and held him still.

"Gary! HELP ME!!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Meow!" Gary called when he was about to slither over to SpongeBob's aid.

But before Gary could help SpongeBob, Chow grabbed a hold of Gary.

"Gary, no!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Meow," Gary said. Chow laughed.

"Now where's the key?" Finn asked SpongeBob.

"You can't have it!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Well, if you're not gonna hand it over, then you're just gonna come with us until you decide."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right." Ratso said. "The boss will just have to convince you."

"Well, you'll never convince me, so you should just let me go." SpongeBob said.

"Fat chance."

Then they started to walk off with SpongeBob and Gary.

"Let me go, you bloomin' brutes! Let me go!" SpongeBob yelled as he got taken away.

"Meow," Gary meowed as Chow took him away too.

* * *

Back on the ship, Danny was driving the ship as they all look for SpongeBob.

"Did you find him yet?" Sandy asked.

"Nope," Danny replied. He looks up to see Zazu and Iago flying toward the ship from the skies.

"Any luck, guys?" Timmy asked.

Zazu answered, "Unfortunately no."

"He really went and got himself lost." Iago added.

Danny sadly sighed. "Whatever I did last night must've really ticked off SpongeBob."

"Don't worry, Danny." Sandy said. "I'm sure SpongeBob's fine by now."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "Sandy's his girlfriend so she must be right."

"You sure?" Danny asks.

"Am I ever wrong?" Timmy asked.

"But we have no way of locating SpongeBob at all." Jimmy mentioned.

"But there has to be a way to track him." Danny said.

Then Bubbles flew up. "Wait, I'm the captain, so I can figure it out! We can...use the compass to find him!"

"Bubbles..." Jimmy was about to say.

"CAPTAIN Bubbles."

"You know the compass can only track down treasure."

Then Sandy got an idea. "Wait a minute..."

"Sandy?" Danny wondered.

"SpongeBob DOES have treasure with him!" Sandy mentioned.

"What?!" everyone was confused.

Sandy explained, "He's got a special treasure with him all the time."

"You mean SpongeBob had treasure and never told us?!" Iago asked.

"It's special treasure I gave him myself years ago." Sandy explained. "It's a gold key he wears as a necklace."

"Does it do anything special?" Danny asked.

"Nothin' much." Sandy answered. "We never did figure out what it did."

Danny looked disappointed. "I see."

"Well, if it's treasure then we can still use it to lead us to SpongeBob." Jimmy said.

"Then I order you to use that Compass and find SpongeBob." Bubbles said.

"Wow Bubbles, your idea was right," Buttercup said impressed.

"It's Captain Bubbles." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I just hope SpongeBob didn't get himself into any trouble." Sandy said.

"He can take care of himself." Timmy said. "He can't get into too much trouble."

* * *

"I am SO into trouble!" SpongeBob yelled, now in a dark lair, but tied to a chair.

He would have used Gary's slime to slip off the ropes, but poor little Gary was locked up in a cage.

"Meow," Gary sadly said.

SpongeBob tried to pull the ropes off, but he couldn't break it. "I...have to...get out of here!"

"Too bad you cannot," a voice spoke.

SpongeBob looked up to see a tall figure and his goons.

"So, you must be the mastermind behind these cronies of yours." SpongeBob guessed to the figure.

"Indeed." Valmont said as he stepped forward. "And you must be Captain SpongeBob BlackPants."

"Yes and how do you know me?" SpongeBob asked.

"Just an old friend of mine," he replied.

"I don't need to meet anymore of your friends." SpongeBob said angrily. "Just let me and Gary go before I get out myself and show you what pirates do when you mess with them!"

"Not until you hand over the Key of Release." Valmont said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You are the one who has it and you're not leaving until you hand it over."

"I don't have any Key of Release," SpongeBob protested. "And even if I did, what do you need it for?"

"You'll soon find out," Valmont replied. "But you won't unless you hand it over."

Then Ratso came over to SpongeBob. "I say we beat it out of him."

"Uh...uh..." SpongeBob said nervously.

Then suddenly, a green ecto-beam shot at Ratso, Finn, and Chow, knocking them back.

"Huh?" SpongeBob turns around.

He saw, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, Sandy, and Bubbles.

"What are you guys doing here?" SpongeBob asked.

"We're here to save you," Sandy said.

"Good thing you had treasure with you," Timmy smiled.

SpongeBob looked surprised. "Treasure?"

Valmont angrily pushed SpongeBob down while he was still tied to the chair, and the key that was tied around his neck fell out of his shirt.

"Hey, he does have the Key!" Finn noticed.

"That's right." Bubbles said. "If it hadn't been for that key he had, we never would've found him."

SpongeBob glared. "Why did I make you captain?!"

"What?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Because you made her while you were shouting, blabbering, and then left," Timmy said.

"Oh right." SpongeBob remembered.

"Enough talking." Valmont said. "I'll be taking that key now."

"Leave him alone!" Danny yelled as he fired an ecto-beam at him.

The ecto-beam hits Valmont, knocking him out. Then Jimmy quickly ran over to SpongeBob, and used a knife to cut the ropes off.

"You guys came after me?" SpongeBob asked surprised.

"Yes," Jimmy answered. "Even though you were mad at us, we couldn't just let you quit like that. You're the only captain for this crew."

SpongeBob smiled but stopped. "What about Bubbles?"

"Uh..." Jimmy tried to say.

Tak was letting Gary out of his cage. "Let's just say, she can't compare to you as captain."

"Hey!" Bubbles yipped, insulted.

SpongeBob looked at his key. "They want my special key."

"How come?" Tak asked.

"They're calling it the Key of Release." SpongeBob answered. "Even though it doesn't release anything."

"If it doesn't release anything, you can give it to them." Bubbles suggested.

"Actually, it DOES release something," Ratso mentions.

"Now hand it over or else." Valmont demanded.

"Or else what?" SpongeBob asked in disbelief.

"What do you think?" Valmont asked taking an electrical sword out of his cane.

SpongeBob just scoffed. "It's gonna take more than that to make me hand over my treasure." But then they all pointed their swords at the crew. "Okay, maybe that could stop us..."

"Now it's either hand over the Key of Release or lose your crew." Valmont threatened.

SpongeBob sadly sighed.

"Don't give him the key!" Bubbles yelled. "As captain, I order you not to give it to him!"

"Yeah! Do what she says for once!" Timmy screamed.

"Sorry mates," SpongeBob told them. "But you did save my life, so I guess it would make it square if I save yours."

Then he took the key off his neck and gave it to Valmont, causing everyone to gasp.

"Finally." Valmont said as he smirked and went over to the dragon statue.

Jimmy then noticed in the statue. "Hey, aren't those the talismans that were stolen from us?"

"Hey, those ARE the talismans that they stole from us!" Danny recognized.

"They wanted the talismans and want SpongeBob's key." Timmy realized. "Just what are they planning to do?"

Then Valmont insert the key into the keyhole and it began to glow along with the talismans. There was a blinding light from the dragon statue. Then they saw a large green dragon in front of them.

"Who are you?" SpongeBob asked in fright. "You're not a ghost, are you?"

"Everyone, I would like you to meet your last enemy," Valmont greeted with a smirk, "...Shendu."

"Shendu can't be our last enemy." Bubbles said. "How would you know he's our last, we might meet more."

"I think you're missing the point, Bubbles." Jimmy mentioned.

"What do you want anyway?" Danny asked.

Shendu then said, "Now that I am finally released from my imprisonment, I shall now rule this world."

"Not good," Timmy said.

"And I will start by destroying all of you pirates." Shendu said.

"Not good indeed." SpongeBob agreed.

Bubbles started crying. "Whaa!! I don't want to be captain anymore!"

"Good, give it to SpongeBob," Jimmy said.

Bubbles nodded. "Okay. As captain, I make SpongeBob captain."

"What makes you think I can be captain again?" SpongeBob asked with arms folded.

"You have to be captain, SpongeBob." Jimmy told him. "You're the only one who can do it."

Then Danny said, "And if you don't want to be captain because you're still mad at us, then we're sorry."

"Yeah," Timmy also said. "We're sorry I gave you a rash, and that Danny poured all that wine on you, and that he looked at the moon and ruined your date."

"And it was MOSTLY Timmy and Danny's fault," Jimmy states, having Timmy and Danny both glare at him.

SpongeBob thought about what they said. "Well...I don't know."

Sandy crossed her arms and said, "SpongeBob, they said they were sorry about last night. Why don't you just forgive them and go back to being captain?"

SpongeBob thinks and then sighs with a smile. "Okay!" He said. "SpongeBob BlackPants is now your captain once again."

"Yay!" everyone cheers for their captain back.

"I hope you enjoy having your captain back." Valmont said. "Because you can all be destroyed along with him."

Then Shendu comes and breaths fire on them, but they all dodge the attack. Then when Shendu shoots a beam at them, it heads toward Jimmy. Everybody gasps, but Jimmy quickly moves out of the way except the beam hits the Compass around Jimmy's neck and it had static.

"Noo!" Jimmy cried to see his Compass damaged.

Shendu charged at them as he roared.

"Look out!" Danny yelled as he stopped him with a ghost ray.

The ghost ray hit Shendu and he roared in pain as he backed away.

"Danny, your ghost rays are really effective on him." Jimmy noticed.

"Well, he's some demon or ghost thing right?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob was shivering behind Sandy. "Yes...he is."

Then Danny thought of something. "Then maybe I can weaken him long enough for us to escape."  
"JUST DO IT QUICKLY!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Okay! Okay!"

When Shendu came at the pirates again, Danny fired a large ghost ray out of both his hands and it hit Shendu as he roared in pain.

"Let's get out of here!" SpongeBob yelled as he was about to run away. "He's weak enough!"

"SpongeBob, wait up!" Jimmy called.

Before SpongeBob could run away, Jimmy, Tak, and Sandy grab a hold of him.

"We have to finish him!" Sandy yelled.

"Why should we?" SpongeBob asked nervously. "I mean he's just a ghost demon who's not really bothering anybody, there's no full moon out!"

"You can't just run because Shendu's a ghost!" Jimmy yelled.

"I can if you all let go!" SpongeBob shouted as he tried to run away, but the three still held to him.

Shendu laughed and said, "Your captain is a coward!"

SpongeBob screamed and shivered in fear as he held onto Sandy.

"Don't call him that!" Jimmy yelled.

"Yeah! Our Captain may be a dorky spongey wimpy coward...but he's still the greatest captain we ever had!" Tak shouted.

"And he may have one little phobia, but he can still kick your can!" Sandy yelled.

But SpongeBob ducked his head deep inside his jacket and hat.

"He IS a coward." Shendu still said. "Once I rule this world, he won't even be a threat to me."

Then SpongeBob finally said, "Well...maybe I can beat you."

"Never!" Shendu yelled as he flew away through the ceiling making debris fall on the pirates.

"Oh no, he's gone!" Timmy shouted.

"Is that...bad?" SpongeBob shivered.

"Of course it's bad." Jimmy answered. "There's a dragon demon about to inflict doom upon the entire world."

SpongeBob just casually shrugged. "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about."

Danny frowned and said, "Captain, there's something we need to talk about back on the ship."

SpongeBob looked unsure a bit.

* * *

Later, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Sandy, and Bubbles were on the ship, and told the crew everything that happened. Then they made a plan that SpongeBob didn't agree with too much.

"What do you mean we have to stop him?" SpongeBob asked in shock.

"We have to!" Blossom said, "He may be a dangerous threat!"

"But...But I don't deal with ghosts or demons!" SpongeBob said, "Not that I'm scared or anything, I just don't like being around them." He started to walk away, but then turned back to Danny. "No offense, mate."

"None taken," Danny answers.

"But we still have to stop them!" Timmy told SpongeBob. "I mean there has to be some way to seal him back up or something."

"Sandy, you gave that key to him!" Bubbles yipped, "Do you know a way?"

Sandy tried to think. "Well, I didn't know that the key would release that varmint. But I did hear somewhere that there was a way to seal him back up."

"Really?" the crew chorused.

"Yup," Sandy replied. "But it ain't an easy thing to do."

"Why's that?" SpongeBob asked.

Sandy answered, "Because legend has it that there are five treasures out there that when together can make the Great Treasure, and it has some kind of power that can stop him. But those five treasure are very difficult to find, and can be anywhere."

"Treasures?" Timmy asked in excitement.

"Yep."

"But if those treasures are supposed to be well hidden, maybe we can find them since we were able to find all those other treasures with the compass." Danny suggested.

"I don't think that's possible, Danny." Jimmy said as he looked at his compass that was sparking. "Something's wrong with it."

"Don't tell me that dragon broke it." Danny asked hopefully.

"Well..."

But suddenly, the compass open up and the needle started spinning rapidly and it glowed brightly.

"What the?"

Then the compass stopped and the two were amazed to see the compass now looked a bit different with gears from the inside showing and it had a bright gold glow inside.

Timmy got in between them to look at the compass. "Whoa, what did you do to the compass?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't even DO anything," Jimmy said, 'That weird dragon did."

"Do you think it still works?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure..." Jimmy said as he got dazed with the compass needle still spinning until it stops at a certain point.

"Jimmy?" Danny asked noticing him and he starts shaking him lightly. "Jimmy?"

"Huh?" Jimmy asked as he blinked, snapping back.

"We have to figure out where to start to look for those five treasures." Timmy mentioned.

"Oh, one's on an island that's not to far from here." Jimmy oddly answered.

The kids stare at him. "How did you know that?" Bubbles asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

"Come on, Jimmy." Danny said in disbelief. "Even you aren't THAT smart."

"I don't know!" Jimmy said. "I was looking at the compass and then I suddenly saw something that looked like where one of the treasures could be there."

They look at him oddly again.

"You're not smart enough to be psychic, are you mon?" Grim asked.

"I'm not!" Jimmy shouted. "It's like this compass showed me where the treasure is."

"Really?" Blossom asked, "But how?"

"Let me see that!" SpongeBob said as he snatched the compass from Jimmy.

SpongeBob observes the compass and smiles as he starts to understand. "I see what's going on." He said as he handed it back to Jimmy.

"What?" Timmy asked. "Jimmy's intellect somehow made him psychic?"

"Nope." SpongeBob answered. "It would seem that the dragon's blast changed the compass into something much more powerful."

Jimmy looked at the compass in awe. "Really?"

"Aye. It doesn't point you to the treasure old fashion-like. It shows you clues to where it may be."

"Wow! That's cool!" Timmy smiled.

"And it saves time." Danny said. "If we find those treasures and it'll show us the Great Treasure, we can stop Shendu and he'll be done forever!"

"Aye." SpongeBob said as he chuckled nervously. "Great."

Sandy comes up to SpongeBob and puts her hands and on his shoulders. "SpongeBob, you have to get over that fear of yours and help us find those treasures."

"Or we'll all be doomed," Lisa said.

"But, I told you I don't go against ghosts or demons." SpongeBob said. "I should just quit all over again."

"But, you can't!" Timmy said, "I'm sorry about what I did. But, I know you are the greatest and bravest captain around! And we believe in you. Right guys?"

"That's right!" Danny agreed.

"Exactly!" Jimmy said. "Maybe not the bravest, but you're still the greatest. Besides we need you to help us!"

"And by the way, SpongeBob," Sandy said as she pulled him close. "There outta be something great out of those five treasures, don't you think?"

SpongeBob smiled big hearing about the treasures.

"Well, are you gonna help us?" Blossom asked.

"You bet!" SpongeBob gives a thumbs up when Gary slides out of his hat. "You with me on this, Gar-Bear?"

"Meow," Gary said as he smiled.

Then SpongeBob turns to the crew. "But, I am not dealing with anything spectral or having to do with ghosts or demons."

"Ahem," Danny coughs.

"Not that I can't deal with you of course." SpongeBob said as he chuckled.

"Why don't you leave anything spectral to me until you decide when you want to get over that fear of yours." Danny suggested.

"Deal done." SpongeBob said until he muttered. "Not that I would ever face a ghost."

Jimmy looks at the compass. "Well, the compass told me where it might be, so I suggest we start looking there."

SpongeBob straightened his hat. "Aye, let's cast off and get those treasures so we can put an end to this nightmare!"

"Aye Captain!" the crew salutes.

SpongeBob grabs the wheel and starts sailing to where they can find the first of the five treasures.

* * *

It looks like it's the start of a new adventure. Will they be able to find these five treasures? It will all start in the next ep. Now you can review.


	17. Season 2: Treasure Hunt of Nightmares

Here is the first story of season 2 of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures.

Full plot: Starting their new adventure to find the Five Treasures to seal Shendu back up, Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak go to an island where the first treasure is. But during the night, Tak had a nightmare about SpongeBob in a cave that collapses and Timmy wishing for something that Poof grants. Because of it, Tak decides to act overprotective of SpongeBob. Will the four find the treasure and avoid Plankton and ZIM?

This time it will only be one part, and this was co-written with Dannyfangirl.

* * *

**Treasure Hunt of Nightmares**

Back on the S.S.SSSSSS, it was nighttime for the crew. Everybody was down in the cabin asleep in their hammocks.

_Then all of a sudden, there was this dark cave. In a round area of the cave, there was a bright golden glow up on some stone steps._

_"What a pretty treasure." SpongeBob said with big eyes, and the he walked up the stone steps._

_Then the cave suddenly starts to fall apart and a growling noise was heard._

_"You guys get out of here!" SpongeBob shouted. "I'll handle this!"_

_"SpongeBob, no!" Danny yelled._

_"Go now!" SpongeBob yelled and took out his sword._

_While Timmy was being dragged out of the cave, he cried, "I wish..."_

_"Poof, poof." Poof smiled as he shook his rattle._

_Everything is starting to collapse. "Captain...NOOO!!" Jimmy cried._

* * *

Then Tak gasped as he sat up in his hammock, now in the dark cabin. He was breathing loud gasps, and then he looks ahead to see Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny fast asleep in their hammocks.

Tak guessed it was all a dream and fell on his back when he finally relaxed. "Bad dream." He muttered.

* * *

Later on, it was now morning. Jimmy and Timmy were pushing barrels. "Hey Tak! Heads up!" Timmy called and threw the barrel.

But, Tak was asleep as the barrel smacks him in the head. He suddenly woke up and shouted, "Huh? I'm up, I'm up!"

Jimmy and Timmy ran to him. "Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh?" Tak said as he rubbed his eye. "Of course I'm okay."

"You look tired, man," Timmy noticed.

"I'm not tired. I'm just a little distracted that's all."

"Why's that?"

Tak tried to think. "Well...It's just about that dragon, Shendu, that's loose. We...have to find all those treasures so we can seal him back up."

"Right, Tak," Jimmy said giving a thumbs up, "So we can save the world from utter darkness."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "With BlackPants helping us find the treasures, nothing can go wrong."

"BlackPants." Tak said as his eyes widen, remembering his dream.

"Tak?" Jimmy asked, noticing his expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Tak snapped out of it, "No! I'm okay! Nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! What makes you think something's wrong?" Tak asked.

"You seem a bit more than distracted." Jimmy noticed.

Tak scoffs. "Me? Distracted? Please!"

"Hey mates!" SpongeBob's voice called out.

They turn to their captain. "Hiya Captain!" Timmy greets.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob told them, "According to the map, we're approaching an island where the first treasure be. We'll be disembarking soon."

"Disembarking? I thought we'll leave the ship and head there," Timmy said.

But then Tak shouted, "You can't disembark or leave anywhere, Captain!"

"Excuse me, but what makes you think you can go against my orders?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well...uh...you see..."

"So you think that we should disembark soon?"

"Um...well, yes!" Tak quickly said. "We should go and find the treasure, but I'm coming too."

"Great!" SpongeBob smiled, "Let's go!"

SpongeBob walked away along with Jimmy and Timmy, but Tak just held his forehead. "Oh, what have I done?" He groaned.

* * *

Later on, everyone was prepared. "Cosmo! Wanda! Ya coming?" Timmy called out.

"We sure are, Timmy." Cosmo answered.

"That's right!" Wanda smiled.

"Poof, poof!" Poof smiled also.

But, Tak stared at Poof remembering his dream. "Wait a minute, Poof can't come." He said.

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"You know what happens when he grants wishes. You might wish for something, and then it can go horribly wrong when he grants it."

"Hey! That's out job!" Cosmo said.

"So what?" Timmy asked. "Things always go wrong. But, I end up fixing them in the end."

"Did you ever lose someone in the process?" Tak asked. "Huh? Huh?"

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda think for a sec.

Then Jimmy said, "Tak, don't take this the wrong way, but...you seem a little stressed about something."

"I'm not stressed or anything!" Tak yelled.

"I don't know." Danny said in disbelief. "You're acting pretty overprotective."

"No, I'm not!"

SpongeBob was sitting in the longboat, looking impatient. "Come on, guys! Time is of the essence!"

Jimmy and Timmy got in the longboat, but when Danny was about to get in, Tak stopped him.

"You're not coming." Tak told him. "You know SpongeBob's afraid of ghosts, you want him to freak out and run off into a cave where it might collapse?"

"How do you know?" Danny wondered.

"I'm SpongeBob's first mate, and it's my job to make sure nothing happens to him." Tak said. "So, you're not coming!"

"Tak!" SpongeBob yelled. "Get in this boat now before I lose it!"

Tak sighs. "Fine! Let's go!"

He got in the boat and lowered it down.

When they were heading toward the island, Timmy whispered to Jimmy, "Something funny's going on. First Tak doesn't let Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof on, and then he totally kicks Danny off."

"Maybe he's getting sea sick or something," Jimmy guessed.

Tak looked at them. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" the two quickly said.

When they reach the island, SpongeBob hopped on to the sand. "Isn't this great, mates?" He asked them. "Just a few paces until we find the first treasure that will lead to the grandest treasure of all time."

"Well, the compass told me that the treasure should be near a tree." Jimmy mentioned.

"A tree?" Timmy wondered.

"Yeah, but I didn't really see any treasure around it."

"That's weird," SpongeBob thought.

"But, it should be there." Tak said. "Let's go look."

"My thoughts exactly." SpongeBob said as he began to run off.

Timmy and Jimmy began to follow him along with Tak.

"Hey Jimmy," Tak called. "You're smart, right? I need you to tell me something."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Well..." Tak was nervous, not sure what to say. "Hypothetically speaking, can dreams lead to something like...the future where something might happen?"

Jimmy chuckled a bit. "Of course not, Tak."

"Really?" Tak asked a bit relieved.

"Yeah, they just lead to the subconscious," Jimmy explains, "Although..."

"What? Although what?"

"It has been said that dreams can be premonitions of the future, but that's just a bunch of nonsense. Dreams can't really lead to anything in the future."

Tak stops who was not relieved right now. "Did that ever happened to you guys?"

Jimmy thinks. "Well, Danny told me he had this dream where Cosmo was doing the Macarena in a hula skirt."

"And?"

Timmy then says, "Well..."

"It happened the next morning." Jimmy said.

Tak stops with his eyes widen. "Really?" He asked until he spots Cosmo in a hula skirt.

"Oy Macarena! Aye!" Cosmo said dancing with Wanda following.

"Knock it off, you idiot!" Wanda yelled.

"Oh man," Tak groaned. "He's dead."

But then they stopped when they heard SpongeBob scream. "Captain!" Tak cried.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak quickly ran off to find SpongeBob. Then they find him in a net hanging from a tree.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy called.

"Are you alright?" Timmy asked.

"Of course not!" SpongeBob answered. "If I'm up here, I can't get the treasure!"

"Hang on, Captain." Tak said as he walked over to him. "I'll have you out of there in a sec." He takes out his staff.

"Not so fast, stink-humans!" A familiar voice called out.

"And we can bet who that is," Jimmy groaned as they turned around and saw ZIM.

"ZIM!" Timmy recognized. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am!" ZIM smirked, "And I brought a new friend with me."

"A new friend?" Tak wondered.

"Yeah! Remember me?" a familiar voice said.

They turn around and see Plankton standing where SpongeBob was hanging in the net.

"Plankton?!" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Him? I thought he was squished to death!" Timmy yelled.

"No, you idiot." Plankton said. "After I was defeated by THIS idiot called a captain, I ran into ZIM, and we found out that we both hate BlackPants."

Then ZIM added, "So, together we shall DESTROY HIM!"

"Okay, why does EVERYONE want to destroy me?" SpongeBob wondered.

"Well, you can't do that!" Tak shouted. "We're busy at the moment, so why don't you just come back some other time?"

"I don't think so, kid." Plankton said as he took out a grenade. "Getting rid of BlackPants will only take a minute." He bites off the grenade and throws it in the net.

SpongeBob screamed and tried throwing the grenade out. When he got it out, it landed in Timmy's hands. But Timmy screamed and gave the grenade to Jimmy. Jimmy yelps and throws it to Tak. Tak gritted and he hit the grenade with his staff, knocking it away.

ZIM and Plankton laughed but the grenade falls beneath their feet. They stopped laughing when they noticed the grenade, but then it exploded, blowing them away.

Tak then quickly cut SpongeBob out of the net, freeing him.

"Whoa, that was a close one." SpongeBob said.

"Tell me about it," Tak groaned.

"Now where's the treasure?" Timmy asked.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Jimmy wondered. "That's what the compass told me."

"Come on, Jimmy." SpongeBob said impatiently. "It can't be near just any old- Oof." but then he bumped into a tree.

"Hmm..." Jimmy wondered as he stared at the tree SpongeBob ran into. "This looks like the tree my compass showed me."

Timmy ran around the tree, looking for the treasure. "There's nothing here."

"But that's where the treasure's supposed to be." Jimmy mentioned.

"Oh well. We tried. Let's go," Tak said about to walk away.

"Wait just a minute." SpongeBob called out.

Tak turned back around and saw SpongeBob bent down, looking at the sand.

"But there isn't any treasure here." Tak told him. "Let's just go before something happens to us...or mostly you."

"Oh really?" SpongeBob asked him.

"So, there is treasure around?" Timmy asked anxiously.

SpongeBob stood up and said, "Why, yes there is, my friend. We're standing on it." The three look at the ground in confusion. But then SpongeBob handed them shovels. "Start digging."

Jimmy and Timmy grab the shovels and start digging in the sand. Tak groans and starts digging also.

When they were in a large hole after digging for a while, SpongeBob was leaning against a tree, blowing in a pipe that made bubbles came out while he waited.

"We hit something!" Timmy called out.

SpongeBob got excited and yelled, "Yeah! Bring it up!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak threw up a small chest to SpongeBob.

"Is the first treasure inside that?" Timmy asked.

"Let's find out," Jimmy said.

Tak broke open the lock with a shovel and they opened the chest. They look inside and found a large diamond inside.

Everyone's eyes grew big with joy. "It's pretty..." SpongeBob smiled dazed.

Tak gasped, and when SpongeBob was about to take it out, he stopped him. "Wait, don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

"It could be dangerous!" Tak answered. "Don't you know you can be killed by it?"

"Tak, don't you think you're overreacting?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you're getting weirder and weirder by the sec," Timmy agrees.

"And you're weirdness is not gonna stop me from getting my hands on that treasure." SpongeBob said as he was about to take the diamond.

But then Tak grabbed the diamond instead. "Hold it!"

"You dare go against your captain's orders?" SpongeBob angrily asked.

"Tak, what is wrong with you today?" Jimmy asked.

"It's nothing!" Tak yelled.

Timmy looked in disbelief. "It can't really be nothing."

"Um...well..." But before Tak could say anything, a claw took the diamond away.

"Hey!" They cried.

They look ahead to see ZIM and Plankton with the diamond.

"We got it!" Plankton smiled.

"Hey, you scums!" SpongeBob shouted. "That's ours!"

"Well, it's not anymore," ZIM laughed.

"And now that we got the first of the five treasures, we'll soon be getting the next four." Plankton said.

"Hey!" Timmy yelled, "How did you know about those treasures?"

Plankton answered, "Every pirate should know about the treasures, because those are the only things that can reveal the Great Treasure."

"Well, you'll NEVER get your stubby hands on it, Plankton!" SpongeBob yelled, "Even your tiny fingers, ZIM!"

ZIM growled angrily, "We'll see about that, cheesehead."

"CHEESEHEAD?!" SpongeBob cried in anger.

He was about to walk off toward them until Tak stopped him.

"Don't go out towards them or something might happen." Tak said.

"What might happen?"

"Well, you could, uh..."

But SpongeBob pushed Tak aside. "Listen here, Takie. I won't let you stop me from getting my treasure that can get rid of that horrible dragon."

"He's right, dude," Timmy said.

Tak tried to explain, "Uh...well, you don't know what can happen."

While the pirates were arguing, the diamond in ZIM's hand started to smoke with energy.

"Huh?" Zim noticed, "What the?"

But then ZIM's hands felt pain and he dropped the diamond on the ground.

"What's going on?" Plankton asked.

But then the diamond shot a blue beam and it bounced against some trees until it went toward the pirates and hit Tak, freezing him in a block of ice.

SpongeBob, Timmy, and Jimmy all gasp.

"Aw man, this is bad," Timmy said hitting the block of ice Tak is imprisoned in.

"But how could this have happened?" Jimmy wondered.

"Hmm..." SpongeBob wondered. "It's just as I feared. Of course, I don't really fear it. I actually find it a good thing."

"What is this treasure, SpongeBob?" Jimmy wondered.

SpongeBob explained, "Well, I've heard stories that all the five treasures contain a unique ability."

"Unique abilities?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah," SpongeBob said, "Looks like this Diamond has the ability to freeze stuff."

"Wow," Timmy said amazed. "This is better than just finding regular treasure."

Jimmy and SpongeBob glare at him, but Timmy shrugged. "What?"

ZIM then laughed. "Now that we know the treasure's power, we'll just have to FREEZE you all, so you won't get in our way!"

"Not if I get my treasure first!" SpongeBob yelled as he ran toward them.

ZIM quickly grabs the diamond from SpongeBob. "Not likely, SpongeFool!" He said as he held the diamond from SpongeBob.

"Hang on, Captain." Jimmy shouted. "We'll help you out!"

"Right!" Timmy said, "But how without freezing our butts off?"

"We just have to avoid anything that comes our way." Jimmy answered.

Jimmy dragged Timmy over to help SpongeBob.

ZIM and SpongeBob were still fighting over the Diamond.

"Let go, you nasty alien!" SpongeBob yelled.

"You let go, you sponge!" ZIM yelled.

While they were fighting over it, they didn't notice it glowing in their hands.

"Uh oh," Jimmy noticed, "Watch out!"

The diamond started to glow more and more until SpongeBob and ZIM notice and dropped the diamond on the ground as it shot out a beam. Both SpongeBob and ZIM duck out of the way as the beam bounced off rocks and trees until it finally hit SpongeBob's hand. Everybody looked to see SpongeBob's right hand frozen in a block of ice. SpongeBob screamed loudly to see his hand.

ZIM laughed as he said, "The treasure can no longer be in your hands."

"What about ours?" Timmy asked showing his own hands.

"I might as well freeze them along with your entire bodies." ZIM said as he held up the diamond. "And then cut them in half."

"You forgot, ZIM!" SpongeBob said as he held his sword with his other hand. "I'm ambidextrous!"

ZIM blocked SpongeBob's sword with his own.

As Timmy watched, he spotted the diamond on the ground. "There's the treasure." He told Jimmy. "Think we can get it?"

"Perhaps, but how? It seems the diamond is activated by touch," Jimmy said.

"But what if we didn't touch it with our bare hands?" Timmy asked.

While the captains were fighting each other, Jimmy and Timmy walked over to the diamond, and Timmy took off his hat and covered his hands with it.

"Let's hope this works," Jimmy told.

Timmy slowly picked up the diamond with his hat-covered hand, and when he did, he noticed the diamond not glowing.

"Wow! My idea worked!" he smiled.

"That's a first." Jimmy said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Timmy daggered at him. "Oh, that is REALLY not funny!"

"Not so fast, bucky and fudgehead!" Plankton's voice called out.

Timmy and Jimmy looked down and spotted Plankton. "Plankton!"

"That's my name." Plankton smirked. "I'll have the pleasure of taking you two out before BlackPants."

"Really?" Jimmy said, "Timmy, let's take out our swords!"

"Right." Timmy nodded as he and Jimmy took out their swords.

"You think you two morons can defeat me?" Plankton said. "I can outsmart you two any day."

"As if," Timmy laughed.

"Oh really?" Plankton asked as he smirked. "Then why don't you take a few steps back to where the light is better?"

"Fine." Timmy said as he backed away. "But there's no way you can ever beat me."

"Timmy, wait!" Jimmy tried to warn.

But, then Timmy slid off the cliff and down below. "AGGHH!!" he screamed.

Timmy dropped the diamond, and it landed on the ground near the still frozen Tak. Then when the diamond hit him, Tak glowed and the ice melted around him.

"Huh? What happened?" Tak wondered.

"HELP!" Timmy's voice called out, and Tak looked up to see Timmy dangling from a cliff.

Tak gasped and quickly stood up. "Don't worry, Timmy! I'm coming!"

The branch Timmy was hanging on started to break. Tak takes out his staff as Jimmy tried to reach his hand toward him. But before Timmy could grab it, the branch broke and Timmy started falling as he screamed. As Timmy fell, a beam shot out at Timmy, and stopped him from falling.

"Huh?" Timmy wondered as he turned to see who saved him. "Tak!"

"You're unfrozen!" Jimmy noticed.

"Yeah, because of this thing." Tak explained as he took out Timmy's hat that had the diamond in it.

"Wow!" Jimmy smiled, "It must have a reverse reaction!"

"Whatever that means, yeah." Tak said as he moved his staff to place Timmy back on the ledge.

Plankton laughed about to sneak up behind Jimmy with his sword. "And now you're..." But then he noticed Timmy about to land on him. "Uh oh, here's trouble." Then Timmy stepped on Plankton when he landed on the ground. "OUCH!!" he yelled.

Timmy looked down below confused. "Gross, did I just step in something?"

Before anyone could say anything, Tak ran up to them and asked, "Guys, where's Captain SpongeBob?"

"He's fighting ZIM," Jimmy explained.

"What?!" Tak asked in shock. "But he could...and then he could..."

"Tak," Jimmy asked suspiciously. "What are you saying?"

"That SpongeBob forgot his..." Then Tak picked something up from the ground. "Rock! Yeah, that's it!"

"Rock?" Jimmy and Timmy questioned.

"Yeah, now let's go get SpongeBob before anything collapses on him and gets him killed."

"Why would that ever happen to him?" Timmy wondered.

Tak snapped, "Because you probably would've wished for it and made Poof grant it!"

"WHAT?! Why would I want to wish SpongeBob was dead?"

"I don't know, but I can tell!"

"You're getting on our nerves lately!" Jimmy yelled.

Tak yelled back, "How would I get on your nerves?!"

"You've been yelling at every little thing you think is dangerous." Timmy pointed out.

Jimmy also pointed out, "And you've been completely overprotective of SpongeBob."

"And you think something's gonna collapse on him."

"It's like you had this feeling he's gonna die or something!"

Tak looked a bit nervous. "That...that doesn't prove anything."

"Tak, something's got you vexed and we wanna know what it is." Jimmy demanded.

"Yeah! Tell us something man!" Timmy agreed.

"Um...well..." Tak was about to explain until he heard SpongeBob scream. "Oh no, it's happening!" Tak shouted as he ran off.

"Tak, wait up!" Jimmy shouted as he and Timmy run after him.

The three keep running until they finally found SpongeBob sitting on the ground with his back turned.

"Captain!" the crew cried.

Tak quickly turned SpongeBob around and asked, "Captain, what happened? Did something fall on you? What did Poof do?"

"What are you talking about?" SpongeBob asked. "I was just screaming because I finally broke the ice off my hand."

They look at it to see he was right. The ice from his hand was gone.

Tak tried not to look embarrassed. "Yeah, I knew that."

"What happened to ZIM?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, we defeated Plankton," Jimmy mentions.

"You wouldn't believe it." SpongeBob explained. "We were fighting and he cornered me into a tree where I was almost done for. But then the little robot showed up and tried to do me in too. Then right when I was about to be scrap, I quickly used my special bubbles and blew them with one hand frozen to make a large bomb to blow them away to nowhere."

"You're right," Timmy said. "I don't believe it."

"Me neither," Jimmy and Timmy agreed.

Then Tak said, "But at least he wasn't buried in a cave."

"Cave? There's no cave in this island," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Timmy also said. "What would make you think there's a cave here?"

"No reason," Tak quickly said. "Just a bad sense of direction."

"You know, I've noticed that you're all acting weird today." SpongeBob mentioned.

"So, Tak." Jimmy said. "You never told us the reason for your paranoid behavior today."

"Alright, you want the truth?" Tak asked. "Well, here it is. I was worried about SpongeBob because I thought he might get hurt while on this island."

"Me get hurt?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yeah. I guess I worried a little too much."

"A little?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"Okay. Maybe a bit."

"A bit?" Jimmy asked.

"Alright, A LOT!" Tak shouted. "I worried a lot!"

"That we can agree on," Timmy smirked.

Then SpongeBob asked, "You mean to tell me that you were acting jittery all day because you thought I would get hurt?"

"Yes." Tak answered.

SpongeBob started laughing. "Oh, Tak, you're crazy. I've been in more life threatening situations than I can count."

Tak gave a nervous chuckle. "I can see that, Captain. But did you ever stop to think that one of these days; you might not make it back?"

SpongeBob started to think. "Nope."

Tak sighed.

"Tak, you got to stop worrying," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "As long as we're here, the captain will always be safe."

"Now come on!" SpongeBob said as he grabbed Timmy's hat that had the diamond in it. "Let's get back to the ship already!"

Tak can't help it but smile. "Well...okay."

SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy run off ahead as Tak follows them.

"I just hope whatever that dream was doesn't happen anytime soon." Tak muttered.

"What was that?" SpongeBob asked.

"Nothing!" Tak quickly replied, "Nothing."

**The End**

* * *

That's it for the first story. Do you think Tak could be right about his dream leading to something? Now you can review until the next story called "Ghost Pirate's Love" is posted.


	18. Ghost Pirate's Love Part 1

Here's another episode called 'Ghost Pirate's Love'. This also has romance between another one of my favorite couples. Here's a summery on the plot…

Plot: The crew start their search for the next of the five treasures, and go to a town where a large palace where the treasure may be. While there, they meet a princess named Sam Manson, and Danny falls in love at first sight with her. Now the pirates must find where the princess has the treasure while helping Danny deal with his first crush as he goes through all the stages of first love. But not knowing that ZIM is after the treasure, the princess has the treasure much closer than they think, and Danny might have had contact with its dangerous power.

This was co-written with dannyfangirl. Now please enjoy the first part.

* * *

**Ghost Pirate's Love: Part 1**

On the S.S.SSSSSS, everyone was doing their jobs on the ship. Timmy came up to Jimmy and Danny, and said, "Hey, guys. Do you ever wonder why we work, but Tak sleeps on his job the whole time lately?"

They turn to see Tak leaning against the railing of the ship asleep. He was grunting in his sleep like he was having a nightmare.

Jimmy stares, "I'm not sure. It's quite odd for him lately. He's been awake all night. Right Danny? Uh...Danny?" He turns to see Danny moping and looking at the sunset, like he was day-dreaming or something.

Timmy reached up and started snapping his fingers in Danny's face.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he blinked and snapped back.

"You okay, dude?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, you seem distracted." Jimmy noticed.

"Oh...sorry guys," Danny sighed, "I was just looking at the sunset."

Jimmy still didn't look convinced. "You sure that's it?"

"Why are you looking at the sunset?" Timmy wondered.

"Well..." Danny was rubbing the back of his head, "I just realized. SpongeBob and Sandy are lovers aren't they?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied.

"They can be kinda gross when they're lovey-dovey, but yeah they are." Timmy also said.

"Yeah...well, when will we ever find love?" Danny asked.

Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other in confusion. Then Jimmy tried to answer. "Uh...well, uh..."

"Why would we need to find love?" Timmy asked.

"Come on, guys," Danny said, "Have you ever wondered of finding love at first sight? Seeing a girl you wanna enjoy for the rest of your life?"

"Well, it's never really struck my mind before." Jimmy said.

"Dude, you said once that girls are gross," Timmy mentions.

"I said that when I was twelve." Danny mentioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm a teenager now. Almost a man," Danny mentions.

"You?" Iago asked and suddenly burst out laughing, until Danny grabs a hold of his beak.

Then Jimmy asked, "By the way, Danny, what with the sudden curiosity in finding romance?"

"I don't know," Danny said, "It's just a thought. How did Cosmo and Wanda fall for each other? And the captain and Sandy?"

"Who knows?" Timmy shrugged. "Jimmy and I are ten, so we don't really care."

Then Danny suddenly handed the mop to Jimmy, and then walked away, not saying anything else. Jimmy, Iago, and Remy glared at Timmy.

Timmy just shrugged. "What?"

"Ahoy maties!" SpongeBob greeted walking on the deck.

"Ahoy Captain." Jimmy and Timmy waved.

"Hey Captain, how did you go crazy for Sandy?" Remy wondered.

"How did I go crazy for Sandy?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yeah, how did you feel when you fell in love with her?" Jimmy also asked.

SpongeBob thinks scratching his head. Then he answered, "Hmm...Well, when I first laid my eyes on my sweetums, I felt she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Then my mind went blank and all I could think about was Sandy."

"Really?" Timmy asked confused.

"Aye. And now Sandy is my sweetums for life."

"Is that really what happens when you see a girl you like?" Jimmy asked SpongeBob.

"Well yeah," SpongeBob explains, "Sometimes when you spot a girl, it all happens in three stages."

"What stages?" Timmy asked.

"Stage One...State of Shock: When you set your eyes on her, you are stunned, frozen into shock," SpongeBob told, "Stage Two...Nervousness: Just when you're near that girl, you're a nervous wreck! And VERY clumsy, I'll say that."

Then Remy asked, "What's Stage Three?"

"Stage Three...Day Dreams," SpongeBob adds, "He's SO distracted of that girl but nervous to get near her. Even distracted that he might not help us if we're in danger. That boy will snap out of it in the Fourth Bonus Stage: Desperation: He will do ANYTHING to save the woman he loves."

Jimmy and Timmy looked surprised. "Wow," Timmy said. "All that love stuff sounds so crazy."

"It can be." SpongeBob said. "But if it all turns out right, you just might get the girl you like."

"Did that happen to you, Cosmo?" Timmy asked his now parakeet fairies.

"Of course it did." Cosmo answered. "During Stage Two, I ended up tripping on the ground and falling with Wanda in a river of piranhas."

Wanda frowned and mentioned. "And we ended up in the Fairy Hospital for three weeks."

"Poof," Poof peeps.

Timmy crossed his arms and said, "If that's what happens, then Jimmy, Danny, and I will never fall in love."

SpongeBob laughed. "Well, if it doesn't happen to you guys, it might happen to Danny, where ever he is."

"That's right kids," Wanda said, "Cuz Danny is almost grown up now. And soon, you two will fall for girls when you're possibly 14."

"They might be right, Timmy." Jimmy said. "But who knows what kind of girl Danny might fall in love with?"

Then SpongeBob said, "And since you're still children, and not yet in love with anyone, you have to go to bed right now since it's almost dark. Cuz tomorrow, we're getting up early to find the next treasure."

"What's the next one, Captain?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob answered, "Some crystal-looking thing, right Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded and takes out his Compass. "That's right. And you won't believe it," he said. "It seems to be in some sort of palace."

"Palace?" Timmy, the animals, and fairies asked.

"So, the treasure's in royalty, is it?" SpongeBob asked as he smirked. "Well, they won't see it coming when Captain BlackPants takes the treasure right from under their noses."

"I wonder what it does." Timmy wondered.

"I hope it's nothing freezing like last time." SpongeBob said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be ready by tomorrow." Jimmy guessed.

* * *

The next day, a long boat was getting ready for the Captain and crew to cast off.

"Good luck, Captain!" Tak called to the crew.

"Aye, mate." SpongeBob said when he was with Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny. "And make sure not to doze off again."

"Aye, aye, Captain DeadPants- I mean Captain BlackPants." Tak quickly corrected.

Luckily, SpongeBob didn't heard what Tak almost just said. "Come on, let's go." SpongeBob told the three.

But then Bloo pushed Tak out of the way as he begged. "Come on, if you're going to meet royalty, you have to take me along!"

"Bloo!" Mac snapped at him.

"But, I love royalty." Bloo said. "They have royal things in royal houses!"

Then SpongeBob said, "He can come if he wants."

"YES!" Bloo cheered and pointed at everyone. "In your face!"

"Maybe we Girls should come too," Blossom suggests.

"Are you kidding?" Bloo asked Blossom. "It's boys only."

"And your point?" Buttercup asked.

"Bloo!" Jimmy said. "Let them come along if they want."

"Ha!" Bubbles pointed at Bloo's face.

"You may win this game, but it's NOT over yet," Bloo told the Girls.

Bloo and the Powerpuff went into the boat and SpongeBob and the crew sailed off. They soon get off an island at a dock.

"So, where's this palace you said the treasure is at?" Danny asked.

"Largest building around here, Danny." SpongeBob answered. "Look for anything fancy."

"Like that?" Bubbles pointed.

They turn and saw a very large building surrounded by a gold gate with guards.

"Wow," Jimmy said in amazement. "That has to be the palace where the treasure is at."

"Let's go!" Timmy ran out but the guards stop him.

"What is your purpose here?" One of the guards asked.

Bloo came and said, "We're here to steal your..." but then Blossom covered his mouth before he could finish.

"We came for the party," Blossom lied.

"What party?" the guard asked.

"The Princess didn't say anything about a party," the other said.

Then SpongeBob said, "Well, your fair Princess must've forgotten to mention about a special meeting party she had planned with us. Will you let us in to go as planned or would you rather disappoint her?"

The guards looked at each other and thought about it. "Very well." the guard said as he and the other one move out of the way and open the gate.

SpongeBob and the crew then head into the palace. They walk down a long beautiful hall inside the palace. Bloo walks over to a vase that's on a stand. "Ooh, this looks royal." he touches it, causing it to tumble a bit.

Danny gasped as he quickly runs over and catches the vase before it falls on the ground. "Can you keep your hands to yourself today?" Danny asked.

"Well..." Bloo was saying but spots something valuable. "Hey! What's that!?"

Danny just groaned and continued walking. The pirates soon reached an empty throne room.

"Ooh! It's so pretty!" Bubbles smiled.

"So where's this treasure?" Blossom wondered.

SpongeBob guessed, "It has to be hidden in a secret compartment somewhere."

"But what will we do if this princess finds out what we're up to?" Jimmy asked.

"Relax," SpongeBob told him. "We just have to act innocent and she'll never know."

Then they heard something and saw the doorknob turning. "Here she comes," SpongeBob warned. "Remember what I told you, mates."

"Act innocent. Got it." Danny replied.

Then the door opens, causing Danny's eyes to widen and jaw to lower as he saw who it was. It was a girl with short black hair, violet eyes, wearing a purple and black dress, black boots, and a silver skull that was holding a blood red crystal necklace in its mouth.

Danny was dazed setting his eyes on the girl. "That must be the princess," Blossom guessed but notices Danny's face.

"Hi." the girl greeted. "I'm Princess Sam Manson."

Bubbles greets, "Hey there! We're the PowerPuff Girls!"

"And our friends over there are Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Captain SpongeBob," Buttercup points.

"We're all pleasured to meet you." SpongeBob smiled as he bowed.

"Hey, what's this?" Bloo asked looking at the throne but Blossom grabs him.

"And that blue blob is Bloo," Jimmy mentions, "Anyway Princess, we are glad to see you."

"That's right." Timmy said as he elbowed Danny. "Right Danny?"

But Danny just stood there frozen in shock.

"Danny?" Buttercup asked waving an arm in front of him.

Then Sam said, "It's nice to meet all of you. So, what brings you here?"

SpongeBob lied, saying, "We're travelers here to meet the royal princess of this palace."

"Here to learn about your fascinating treasures." Jimmy added.

"Wow, no one has ever come here for that reason." Sam said.

"That's right, Your Majesty." SpongeBob said. "And my team is very sophisticated."

He turns to see Bloo making faces as Buttercup punched him. Jimmy and Blossom roll their eyes as Bubbles and Timmy laugh.

Sam stared at them in confusion. "I can see that...But, I'd love to have you guys over."  
"That's great!" Timmy smiled.

"Really great." Jimmy also smiled.

"Can you believe she's falling for it?" Bloo whispered to Danny. "Danny? Hello?!" but, Bloo wasn't able to get Danny's attention as he kept staring at Sam in shock.

Then Sam started walking away. "Why don't you guys come with me, and we can eat something while we chat?"

"We'd love to." SpongeBob bowed with his hat down.

Sam smiled. "Then follow me."

SpongeBob walked away but the others glared at Danny.

"DANNY!! HELLO! EARTH TO DANNY!!" Bubbles screamed.

Danny finally blinked and snapped back to normal. "Huh? What?"

What was with you just now?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh...nothing," Danny said.

"But, you were frozen and staring at that girl," Blossom mentions.

Timmy gasped. "Oh man! That's Stage One!"

"Stage One on what?" Buttercup asked.

"You mean Danny's in love?" Jimmy asked in shock.

Danny turned red a bit as he snapped, "Guys!"

"You were in Stage One, man," Timmy mentions, "State of frozen shock. Just like what SpongeBob said."

"That is what happened to you back there, Danny." Jimmy recalled.

"You mean Danny's really in love?" Blossom asked.

"I wasn't in a state of shock!" Danny objected.

"Right..." the kids said in sarcasm.

Danny turned away angrily. "It's true."

Bubbles got excited and said, "I can't believe Danny's really in love with the princess!"

"I told you I'm not-"

The SpongeBob called out, "Guys, where are you?!"

"We're coming!" Jimmy called.

Then they all head down the hall to meet up with SpongeBob and Sam. They were soon sitting at a table that had a lot of food on it.

"So Your Highness," SpongeBob asked Sam. "Can you inform us on any treasure you might have?"

"I have plenty of treasure." Sam answered. "So much that I forget what it is I have."

Then Bubbles spotted something. "That's a pretty necklace, Sam. What is it and where did you get it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Sam asked looking at the blood crystal. "It's just something old I've had for a long time. It's nothing too special."

"Oh," Bubbles said.

"Ah...must be an heirloom eh?" Blossom asked.

"That's right." Sam answered. "My grandma gave it to me."

"Does it have special powers or valuable properties?" Bloo asked, having Sam stare at him in confusion.

"Uh...I don't think so."

"You're probably right." SpongeBob said as he slurped his soup. "Of course you could be wrong."

"Huh?" Sam wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing," SpongeBob said, "Danny; can you pass the bread please?"

But Danny looked dazed as he was leaning on the table, staring at Sam. Danny gulps and pulls the collar from his shirt.

"Danny!" SpongeBob called, getting his attention.

"Huh?" Danny said as he snapped back. "Oh, yeah sure."

He takes the plate of bread. He just glances at Sam, but was shaking, even the plate. Jimmy noticed this and asked, "Danny, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh...I...um...well...I..." Danny was saying nervously. But then he moves the plate to one side and knocks over a glass.

Sam gasped and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh man," Danny nervously said. "I-I-I'm really...um, really sorry...about..."

Timmy chuckles at this. "Stage Two: Nervousness..." he whispered to Jimmy, the Girls, and Bloo.

"Definite nervousness." Jimmy whispered back.

"Danny, you look a tad pale." SpongeBob noticed.

"No...No, I don't...I just..." Danny tried saying.

"Hey...Danny?" Sam began asking. "Would you by any chance need to be excused?"

"Me? Excused?" Danny asked, "Sure. I'll leave for a while.

Danny got up and turned around, but when he did, he ended up falling over.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sam gasped. "Are you okay?"

Danny quickly got up and nervously smiled. "Yeah, of course I'm okay." He backed away, but almost knocked over a vase. "Uh...you know what? It's getting pretty hot in here, so I'm just gonna step out for a while."

He walks out the door. Jimmy and Blossom look at each other and smirk. "May we be excused also?" Blossom asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sam replied.

Jimmy and Blossom run off, and Timmy sips on tea as he said, "The room's not the only thing Danny thinks is hot."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked. "Is it the soup?"

* * *

Danny was outside in the hallway when Jimmy and Blossom come in. "What do you guys want?" the ghost boy wondered.

"Just seeing how well you react with love..." Blossom smiled.

"Will you guys just but out already?" Danny snapped.

"Come on, Danny." Jimmy said. "You were a nervous wreck back there."

"Don't remind me," Danny groaned. "Sam probably thinks I'm an idiot now."

Blossom said, "No, she doesn't. She probably likes you too."

"Yeah right!" Danny scoffs.

"Blossom's probably right." Jimmy said. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"What? No way!" Danny yelled.

"Why not?" Blossom asked.

"I can't." Danny said. "Sam's a princess. Plus she's smart, she's nice, she's pretty...she's..." He stops noticing that Blossom and Jimmy smiled. "Uh...why am I still talking? I am such a spaz." Danny groaned.

"Hmm..." Jimmy thinks and smiles, "I have an idea on how you can deal with your crush and the treasure."

"How?" Danny asked.

"How about you ask Sam on a date, and maybe you can make her into telling where the treasure is," Jimmy suggests.

Danny didn't look sure. "I don't know. Wouldn't some of that have to require lying? Besides, what if she says no?"

"She won't if you act nice and don't act nervous." Blossom mentioned.

"And it's not necessarily lying if you're asking about the treasure simply." Jimmy also mentioned. "Just don't lay it on too eagerly or she might suspect something."

"Alright." Danny said as he gulped. "I'll do it."

"Great!" Jimmy smiled and takes something out, "Here. Put these Fenton Phones on."

Danny took them and looked confused. "Why would I need these on my date?"

"We need to hear about your conversation about the treasure," Jimmy explains.

"But that would be spying." Danny mentioned.

"Monitoring." Jimmy corrected. "We'll be monitoring your date."

"We are SO not spying," Blossom smirked.

"Alright." Danny said as he put on the Fenton Phones. "I better go...ask Sam out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloo was trifling through all the jewelry boxes, looking for the treasure. "Where is that treasure?" Bloo wondered as he kept searching.

"BLOO!!" Bloo turns to hear Bubbles, Buttercup, and Timmy.

Then Sam asked SpongeBob, "By the way, where are those three other friends of yours?"

"You mean them?" SpongeBob pointed.

Sam nodded, and then she said, "And don't take this the wrong way, but is that Danny guy always like this?"

"Well...not ALL the time," Timmy mentions.

"He's just like that cuz he li-" Buttercup quickly covers Bubbles' mouth before the blonde could finish.

"But, I wouldn't worry too much about him." SpongeBob asked. "He's probably nervous about his first time meeting royalty."

Sam sighs at this. "Ugh...royalty. No offense, but I hate it!"

"Hate it?!" the crew asked.

"Why do you hate it?" Bubbles asked, "You're rich! You're a princess! You can buy and do whatever you want and be popular! And rich!"

"It's not as glamorous as you think." Sam explained. "I have to stay in here with my responsibilities, and everyone only likes me just because I'm rich and a princess."

"Heck yeah!" Timmy and Bloo smiled but the two Girls hit them hard. "OW!!"

"Who knew you could be so rebellious?" SpongeBob said amazed.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I can get out of this place...find adventure...and maybe a true friend," Sam sighed.

"Hey Captain, Sam, guys." Jimmy and Blossom said as they came in.

"There you guys are." SpongeBob said until he noticed something. "Where's Danny?"

Jimmy and Blossom looked behind and noticed Danny wasn't there. "Uh...I'll go get him," Blossom chuckled. She flies in and comes back carrying Danny. She places him on the ground, but Danny was shaking nervously.

"Now go ask her." Jimmy whispered to Danny. But Danny was shaking...really bad.

"Uh...hey there," Sam greets.

"Princess Sam, Danny wants to say something to you," Jimmy told.

Sam looked at Danny, and said, "Well, I'm listening."

"Come on, Danny," Blossom said.

Danny opens his mouth, but makes a groaning noise. He just couldn't find the right words to say to her. He was almost talking in gibberish.

As Bloo watched, he asked, "What's with him?"

"Oh! I love charades!" Bubbles giggled.

Danny moaned a bit, unable to open his mouth and say anything.

Sam looked disgusted. "Okay, what are you trying to say?"

"He's um..." Timmy was thinking, "He wants something!"

Sam looked at Danny, and asked, "Is that true?"

Danny nods.

"Let me try!" Bubbles said, "Um...he wants to...throw you off a cliff?"

"What?!" Sam asked in shock.

"NO!!" Blossom yelled, "It's not that!"

"Oh! I think I know!" Buttercup waved, "He wants...to punch you in the face?"

Sam looked angry. "Excuse me?"

Danny slapped his forehead in annoyance as he shook his head.

"Don't tell me!" Bloo yelled, "He wants...to steal all your money and valuables!"

Then Danny growled in frustration and turned red with embarrassment in front of Sam.

Sam gasped. "Guards!" she called.

"NO!! It's not that!" Jimmy tried, "He wants to take you on a date!"

Timmy, Bloo, Bubbles, Buttercup, SpongeBob, and even Sam gasp in shock. Then Danny instantly calmed down a bit.

"It's true," Blossom nodded, "Which is kinda why he's been acting crazy and such.

"Danny, is all that really true?" Sam asked. "Do YOU wanna take me on a date?"

Danny cleared his throat and said, "So...what'd you say?"

Sam smiles. "Well, I guess that's okay. But you're not insane right?"

Danny shook his head 'no' as he nervously smiled.

"Alright." Sam said. "I'll be glad to go with you on that date." She began to walk out. "Why don't you meet me outside?"

"Sure thing..." Danny chuckled.

Danny smiled as she walked out, but as soon as Sam was gone. His smile dropped and he franticly said, "What am I going to do?! She said yes, but I don't know what to do or say!"

"Danny, you just have to calm down." Jimmy said.

"I'm calm!" Danny yelled. "I'm going on a date with Princess Sam! Aren't I calm?!"

"Don't worry, we have the Fenton Phones," Jimmy assured, "If you have nothing to say, I'll just tell you the words and you repeat what I say."

Danny calmed down a bit. "Okay, that seems simple enough."

"Now quit making her wait, and go on your date." Blossom told him.

"Alright." Danny said as he began to walk out, but then he turned back. "You think I should fix my hair?"

"Danny!" Jimmy and Blossom snapped.

"Right." Danny then began to run out again.

SpongeBob sighed dreamingly as he said, "This is just like my first date with Sandy."

"Yeah, it's SO romantic," Bubbles sighed.

"And it's SO boring." Bloo groaned.

"You don't think Danny's gonna look dumb on his date, do you?" Timmy asked.

Buttercup agreed, "Yeah, he's so gonna crack."

"Guys, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jimmy told them. "He even has us helping."

"Man, is he doomed," Bloo said crossing his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting outside at a small table.

"I'm here." Danny said as he came over, but bumped into the table. Then he took a seat across from here as he tried smiling.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Sam asked.

Danny looked nervous as he sweat a little. "Uh...I..."

"Danny." Jimmy said through the Fenton Phones. "Just smile and compliment."

Hearing this, Danny puts on a smile. "Sam, you look..."

SpongeBob took the Fenton Phones from Jimmy and said, "Danny, just say this..."

Danny looked at Sam, and said, "Your big buckteeth can bite through any hard nutshell of my heart."

"What exactly does that mean!?" Sam asked insulted.

SpongeBob looked confused. "Well, it worked when I said that to Sandy."

"Give me that!" Blossom yelled, "Danny, say this: Sam, I never noticed this but your eyes are like two glossy orbs of lavender."

"Uh..." Danny began saying. "I never noticed before, but...your eyes are like...two glossy orbs of lavender."

"Oh, well thank you," Sam said nearly blushing.

"And your hair is black as a flying raven and dark as the starry night sky," Blossom adds.

Danny repeated, "And your hair is...black as a flying raven...and dark as the starry night sky."

Sam smiled. "You really think so?"

"Your hair and eyes are so shiny as that beautiful gem you're wearing," Blossom sighs.

"Also...your hair and eyes are shiny as that beautiful gem you're wearing." Danny told Sam.

Sam looked at her necklace and said, "Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome," Danny chuckled.

"You seem...really nice." Sam said.

Danny blushed as he chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you that you're pretty lucky that you get to travel anywhere you want with SpongeBob and your friends."

"Why?" Danny asked. "I mean you're a princess, aren't you?"

Sam bowed her head. "Well...being a princess is not really...well...not a happily ever after."

"It isn't?" Danny curiously asked.

"No. I would at least like to have one adventure full of danger and excitement...and to share it with someone."

Danny stared dreamingly at Sam as Jimmy said through the Fenton Phones, "Danny, ask her about the treasure!"

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing!" Danny retorted.

But Sam smiled. "Well, you may be weird at times, but you're still not like most people I've met."

"Yeah..." Danny blushed, "And you're not like other Princesses either."

Jimmy was listening through the Fenton Phones, and Timmy asked, "Did he ask about the treasure yet?"

"No! He's so distracted about her!" Jimmy whispered.

"Oh no!" Timmy gasped. "You don't think he's going through Stage Three, do you?"

"Stage Three?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, Stage Three: daydreams. He's distracted by her." Jimmy explained. "Right, Captain?"

"That's right." SpongeBob replied. "But, he'd still be nervous to be near her."

"Geez, that is a nice necklace, it suits you," Danny said looking at it and then, takes a hold of the Crystal to see it up closer.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Sam smiled.

Danny chuckled just looking at the Crystal, but then...the Crystal began to glow. Danny just looked at Sam, and quickly pulled his hand away as he blushed.

Sam noticed this and said, "You still look pretty nervous, and your face is turning red."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Danny said and started to wipe his forehead, "Phew, is it hot in here?"

Timmy whispered to Jimmy. "He's still nervous around her."

"Shh." Jimmy whispered.

"It's not that hot out here, Danny." Sam mentioned.

"It's not?" Danny asked, "Sorry, but I'm kinda feeling warm."

"Are you thirsty or something?"

"I must be." Danny guessed.

"Well, maybe we should go inside."

Danny stood up as he hit the table. "Right! Inside sounds good."

"Well, let's go." Sam said as she took Danny's arm and led him inside.

Timmy was listening and he asked, "Well, what happened?"

"Yeah Danny," Jimmy said. "You forgot to ask where the treasure is."

"Sorry guys," Danny said.

"I knew you were in Stage Three?" Timmy mentioned.

"That's distraction for ya!" Bloo smiled.

"Guys!" Danny snapped through the Fenton Phones. "I'm not in whatever Stage Three is!"

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing!" Danny quickly said.

"Well, is it cool enough in here for you?"

Danny answered, "Yeah, a bit."

"That's good to hear." Sam smiled.

"Well, guess I'll see ya." Then Danny quickly dashed out of the room.

"Yeah, see ya too," Sam waved and yet smiled,

Danny went into a room and shut the door behind him, and when he did, he sighed heavily and smiled. Jimmy, Timmy, Blossom, and the others come up to him.

"Danny, you're back." Timmy smiled, but looked confused. "Weird, I thought you'd be upset since your date ended so fast."

"So how was it?" Bubbles asked.

Danny answered; "It went..." he smiled as he continued, "Perfect. I think she really likes me back."

"Aw...how cute!"

SpongeBob sighed dreamingly again. "This is just like how my first date with Sandy went."

Timmy whispered to Jimmy. "You think he might enter the other part of Stage Three where he's too distracted to help us?"

"Well, the Captain mentioned about the bonus stage...Stage Four," Jimmy mentions, "Uh...what was it again?"

SpongeBob answers, "Stage Four is desperation, meaning he will do anything to save the woman he loves."

"That doesn't matter, Timmy." Danny said as he got a dazed smile. "That crystal Sam wears around her neck makes her much prettier than any other treasure would."

"What?!" Bloo asked. "Are you forgetting the reason we came here was to find that treasure?"

"Uh...no."

"He's in the other part of Stage Three." Timmy groaned.

"But guys, once you get to know Sam, you'll see that she's great." Danny said as he smiled. "Whenever I think of her, it's like..." then there was a bang and the palace shook a little. "...we're being attacked."

"We are?" Bloo asked.

SpongeBob looked out the window and spotted a ship nearby. "We ARE being attacked...by ZIM!"

Everyone gasped. "Uh oh," Bubbles peeped.

"They must be after the treasure." Jimmy guessed.

"We have to stop them," Buttercup cried.

"Right," SpongeBob said. "And we need to find that treasure before they do."

Danny shook his head, snapping back to normal. "Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Hello!" Timmy shouted annoyed. "ZIM came and he's after the treasure!"

"ZIM?" Danny asked.

"That's right, Danny." SpongeBob said. "And we have to stop him from getting his hands on the treasure."

"Oh man, I gotta go find Sam." Danny said he started running out.

"But Danny, you have to help us." Timmy told him.

"No way!" Danny shouted. "I gotta help Sam!" then he ran off.

"Darn it! Stage Four is gonna kill him!" Blossom gasped.

"That's not good." SpongeBob said.

Then the door was suddenly kicked open, and there stood ZIM.

"BlackPants!" ZIM shouted. "I thought I'd find you here!"

Calamitous and Crocker came in. "Okay, where is the treasure!?" Crocker demanded.

"You'll never get your hands on it!" Timmy shouted.

"And you'll never find out what it is before us!" Bubbles shouted.

ZIM laughed. "We already know what the treasure is!"

"What do you mean you already know what it is?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well of course!" ZIM smiled.

* * *

That's the end of part 1. How could ZIM know where the treasure is, and will Danny be able to tell Sam how he feels? All the questions will be answered in part 2.


	19. Ghost Pirate's Love Part 2

Here's the last part of Ghost Pirate's Love. Also, the character, Phantom Rider, is an OC of Dannyfangirl, from her awesome Danny Phantom fic, Phantom Rider. Now see what'll happen after the palace just got attacked.

**

* * *

**

Ghost Pirate's Love: Part 2

Meanwhile, Danny was running outside to find Sam.

"Sam! SAM!!" Danny cried. Then he turned a corner, and ran into Sam.

"Danny!" Sam said, relieved to see him. She helped him up and said, "Can you believe there are pirates attacking here?"

"I know! This is bad!" Danny told.

"What do you think they could want?" Sam asked.

"They must be looking for the treasure," Danny guessed.

Sam looked confused. "What treasure?"

"Uh…we have to protect you," Danny said, "And guard this treasure. Anything special here that the pirates want?"

Sam shrugged. "Not to my knowledge."

But then Skulker suddenly came. "So, here you two are." He said as he smirked and noticed Danny. "You're the ghost kid that is with BlackPants' crew."

"Ghost kid?" Sam questioned.

"I have NO idea what he's talking about," Danny lied.

The Skulker spots the blood crystal hanging from Sam's neck. "So, you have it." He realized as he smirked. "Now you will hand it over or perish."

"My necklace?" Sam asked.

Danny suddenly got in front of Sam, and blocked her from Skulker. "You'll never take anything from her! I won't even let you lay a finger on her!"

"Save your breath, whelp!" Skulker said as he came closer. "I'll just get rid of you before I take that treasure!"

Danny growled angrily and got a flare in his eyes.

"Danny, you have to get out of here." Sam told him.

"No. You run," Danny said, "And meet up with the others. I'll fight that robot pirate."

"You sure, you'll be alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

Sam holds Danny's hand and says, "Just be careful." Then she runs off.

Danny smiled but was distracted as Skulker punched him in the face. "Your bravery is wasted." Skulker said. "Soon your little girlfriend's treasure shall be ours."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny snapped as he turns into ghost form and shoots an ecto-beam at him. But, Skulker quickly dodged it, and shot a ray at Danny. Then Danny dodges and mentions, "And she doesn't even have the treasure, so leave her alone!"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Skulker asked.

Danny looked confused. "Figured what out?"

Skulker laughed. "The Princess HAD the Treasure all along! The Blood Crystal!"

Danny gasped in shock, remembering the crystal necklace Sam was wearing. "It can't be."

"Legend has it that whoever touches the Blood Crystal is cursed with an unstoppable power that will reign its terror to destroy evil," Skulker explains, "A power of rage and power. With our Captain getting it, that power will be ours!"

"Well, you can forget it!" Danny shouted, "Because that power will never belong to you!"

"Guess again!" Skulker said as he shot a beam at Danny causing him to scream in pain.

Danny then fell to the ground unconscious, and Skulker smirked, saying, "Now I just need to find your girlfriend."

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was running to find the others, but she looks at her necklace, knowing the pirates are looking for it, and she hides it in her dress. But then she looks ahead to see the others fighting the pirates.

"Guys!" Sam called to them.

"Princess!" Jimmy called.

"Where's Danny?" Buttercup asked which she punches Crocker in the face.

Sam answered, "He stayed behind to fight one of the pirates."

"Will he be okay?" Bubbles asked.

"I hope so." Sam said worried.

She peeks in her dress to see the Blood Crystal as its crystal eyes glow red. Sam looked surprised to see this.

But then Skulker suddenly grabs a hold of Sam.

"Sam!" Blossom cried.

"Let go of me!" Sam yelled at Skulker.

"Where's the crystal?" Skulker asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!?" Sam yelled.

"You better tell…or else," Skulker growled.

Sam tried to get loose from Skulker. "I'll never give you anything!"

Skulker laughed. "Then who will stop me?"

"Hang on, Your Highness!" SpongeBob shouted as he came. "I'll save you!" He ran but Calamitous captured him with a grabbling device.

Then Skulker told Sam. "If you're not going to give us the treasure, then maybe you'll be convinced if we brought you aboard our ship."

"_Not so fast,"_ a sudden eerie voice spoke up.

They all turn and gasp to see who it was. Then SpongeBob screams and shouts, "Flaming skeleton!"

It was a skeletal being consumed in green flames, wearing a Rider outfit.

"Who is he?" Blossom wondered.

"I don't know, but he looks cool," Timmy smiled.

"I'll say." Bloo agreed.

Skulker asked the Rider, "Who are you?"

But the Rider just said, _"Let her go!"_

"Make me," Skulker said taking out a ghostly sword out of his hand.

Then the Rider took out a flaming chain. Skulker swung the sword at the Rider, but the Rider swung his chain around the sword and pulled it away.

"_You…guilty!"_ he accused.

Skulker growled angrily. "You will stay out of our way if you know what's good for you!"

Then the Rider's hands blew with fire as he walked closer to Skulker, and the flames hit Skulker as he grunts in pain. _"You shall pay for the crimes you have brought upon the innocent!" _the Rider said as he walked closer to him.

Skulker tried not to look scared, but he turned to the crew and said, "Let's retreat for now!"

"But, the treasure!" ZIM objected.

"Do you even know who that is?" Skulker asked ZIM. "It's a Rider!"

ZIM gasped. "No, it can't be! It was only a legend!"

The evil pirates let go of SpongeBob and his crew, and run away from the Rider. Sam, who was released from Skulker, got up and saw the Rider. She felt a bit frightened, just seeing him. The Rider was silent just staring at her as well. He said nothing and walked away.

Sam was about to go after him, but SpongeBob grabbed her and said, "Your Highness, are you alright? Skulker or that skeleton monster didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Uh…no…They didn't," Sam replied.

"Thank goodness for that." Jimmy said in relief. "But what happened to Danny?"

"Must be strolling off somewhere," Blossom guessed.

They then hear groaning, and see Danny coming out while he held his head.

"Danny!" Bubbles cried in joy. "Where were you?"

"Yeah," Timmy said. "You just missed the scariest yet coolest thing."

"I did?" Danny asked.

"You sure did." Buttercup said. "There was this skeleton that scared the pants off of ZIM's crew."

"We were worried about you." Sam told Danny. "Especially me after I left you."

"Really?" Danny asked with a happy smile.

Sam replied, "Of course. I wasn't sure you would be able to handle pirates on your own."

Danny saw Sam holding his hand, and he smiled nervously. "Well…it wasn't that much trouble."

"You're a little warm too." Sam noticed.

"I'm probably just sweating a little from exhaustion." Danny guessed.

"Wait! We fought those pirates and YOU didn't even help!" Timmy snapped.

Danny looked confused. "What are you talking about? I was fighting Skulker!"

"No. you didn't. We were doomed until that skeleton came and saved the princess."

"A skeleton?" Danny asked. "When did this happen? I was knocked out by Skulker."

"A flaming skeleton came." Bloo explained. "He came with his fire hands, and when Skulker was about to blast him, he took out his flaming chain, and took his sword! And when he was about to finish him off, Skulker and the others ran like babies."

"Big scardy babies!" Bubbles joked.

Danny sighed heavily, and looked at Sam. "Well…the important thing is you're safe."

"I don't know, Danny." Jimmy said unsure. "ZIM still doesn't have the treasure, so there's a chance he might come back."

"Which means we have to guard the princess," SpongeBob suggested.

"So, we get to stay here longer?" Danny hopefully asked.

"That's right." SpongeBob nodded.

"YES!!" Danny cheered until the others stare at him, "Uh…I guess that's okay."

Then SpongeBob turned to the rest of the crew, and whispered, "When the chance comes, we look for the treasure."

"Treasure?" Danny asked and then remembered something about it. He looked to see Sam's necklace wasn't there, not knowing where it really was.

"Danny? What are you staring at?" Sam wondered.

"Nothing." Danny quickly replied. "Can you excuse me for a second?" He quickly ran toward the crew and pushed them away from Sam. He whispered to them. "Guys, I know where the treasure is."

"You do?!" the group chorused.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "You know that necklace Sam wears? That's the treasure, and it's supposed to have strong powers."

"I knew it!" Bloo smirked.

"What kind of powers?" Jimmy asked.

Danny answered, "It has the power to reign terror to destroy evil, and can curse whoever touches it with unstoppable power."

"I wonder what it means by that," Timmy thinks.

"Danny, you're a genius." SpongeBob said, and then turned to Jimmy. "No offense, mate."

"None taken," Jimmy replies.

SpongeBob continued, "All we have to do is take that necklace from the princess, and we can leave."

"But guys, we can't take her necklace." Danny told him. "She trusts us, and it would be wrong."

"So what?" Bloo shrugs.

"And we're pirates, Danny." SpongeBob mentioned. "It's what we do. Besides you know we're stealing it for the good of mankind."

"It makes sense…I think," Buttercup said.

"I still don't think we should steal it." Danny said, still not convinced.

"You're only saying that cuz you love her." Bloo pointed out.

Danny blushed a little as he snapped, "No! That's not it at all!"

"Then that settles it." SpongeBob said. "We'll bodyguard her until we get the treasure."

"Aye Captain!" the crew, except Danny, salutes.

"And no one go telling the princess our plan no matter how much you love her." SpongeBob said as he daggered at Danny.

"Don't worry, Captain." Danny said angrily as he walked away.

SpongeBob walked up to Sam, and said, "Don't worry, Princess. We'll be guarding you from those pirates for the time being."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem!" SpongeBob smiled, "I assure that you're in safe hands."

"Yeah right." Danny angrily muttered.

SpongeBob glared at Danny, and then turned to Sam. "Don't worry, Your Highness. All you have to do is relax and no pirates will ever find you."

Sam sighs. "Okay. I trust you guys."

Danny then walked away angrily with Sam watching.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing really," Danny lied.

"You sure." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Sam gives a smile and head back into her throne room. Then Danny walked away outside, still feeling angry.

"So, does this mean that Danny's not gonna tell the princess he loves her?" Bloo asked.

"Bloo!" Jimmy snapped at him.

"Actually, he HAS a point," Timmy says, "Danny did GO through all those stages, but I still don't get the fourth."

"Why's that, Timmy?" SpongeBob asked.

Timmy answered, "Well, the fourth one is where Danny would do anything to save the girl he loves. But what would he save her from?"

Then they hear a crash coming from the throne room.

"The princess!" Blossom cried.

The PowerPuff Girls quickly flew and punched the door out of the way. The Girls gasped. "What's going on guys?" Jimmy wondered as he, Bloo, Timmy, and SpongeBob came over. They gasped also.

They see Skulker holding Sam while she was trapped in a net. "Help!" she cried.

SpongeBob took out his sword. "Release her right now!"

"Forget it, BlackPants!" Skulker said. "She'll be coming with us until we get the treasure from her."

"But, we don't even know where the treasure is!" Timmy yelled.

"You blind fool, she has it!" Skulker told them.

"What?"

"No, I don't!" Sam lied.

Skulker looked at Sam. "Why don't you tell that to our captain?" then he laughed as he flew through the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Bubbles cried. "He took the princess!"

Jimmy turned to SpongeBob. "What can we do? You think we should let Danny know?"

"But, what if he gets mad about this?" Buttercup wonders.

"Relax." Bloo said. "He's not gonna get mad just because the girl he loves has been kidnapped."

* * *

Soon they were all outside by the docks, telling Danny everything that happened.

"She's been WHAT?!" Danny yelled in shock.

"Not mad eh?" Buttercup asked.

"She's been taken by Skulker. He thinks she has the treasure," SpongeBob explains.

"No!" Danny said in a worried tone. "She still has it. The Blood Crystal. They're gonna take it from her."

"The Blood Crystal?" everyone chorused.

Danny explained, "That's what her necklace is called. ZIM wants it so he can use its power for evil."

"How do you know this?" Blossom asked.

"Skulker told me in our last battle. Along with what the Blood Crystal is and what it does."

"Well, what does it do?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't exactly know what kind of power it has." Danny explained, and then turned around angrily. "And I don't have time to explain. If they have Sam, I gotta go save her."

Jimmy tried to tell him, "Danny, you can't just go rushing in without knowing what you're gonna do."  
"First…I'm gonna beat the heck out of Skulker and smash ZIM's big head," Danny said preparing a knuckle sandwich. _"And destroy his SOUL!"_ he growled with flaring eyes.

This surprised SpongeBob and the others a bit. Danny stopped. "What?"

"Actually Danny." SpongeBob said. "We have to wait a bit so we can come up with a plan to get that crystal before ZIM does."

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked. "We can't just sit here and wait!"

Timmy went up to Danny, and said, "Of course we can, we just have to-" but then Danny pushed him down.

"NO!" Danny said with flaring eyes as his fist lit with a bit of fire. "ZIM's guilty…_and he must be punished!"_

Everyone seemed shocked. "Um…why do I have this feeling that Danny touched the treasure?" Jimmy questions.

"What makes you say that?" Bloo asked.

"_I'm going after ZIM,"_ Danny said. _"And I'm gonna save Sam."_

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Blossom asked. "That doesn't sound anything like you."

"_I'm going after them and nothing will reign my vengeance,"_ Danny said and a reign of green flames consumes him.

They all gasped in shock with Bubbles hiding behind Timmy, and SpongeBob covering his eyes. The flames faded to show in Danny's place…a fiery skeleton in a Biker look and his skull on fire. Jimmy recognizes him.

"Danny…" Jimmy said in a scared tone. "You're the skeleton from before."

Blossom screamed, "That's supposed to be the Blood Crystal's power?!"

"Why does he get the Blood Crystal's power? Why couldn't it have been me?" SpongeBob asked, having everyone glare. "I mean, Danny, get rid of the crystal's power now!"

"It's Phantom Rider now," the demon corrects.

"Phantom Rider?" Buttercup questioned.

"Wait…it can't be. I thought it was a tale," SpongeBob realizes.

Jimmy asked SpongeBob, "You mean you know about all this?"

"According to legend, the Ruler of the Underworld has created human mortals into Riders so they can ride and take away evil souls and spirits. They say he has this special jewel that allows them to do so, but it was taken away from the Devil and hidden," SpongeBob tells.

Jimmy asked, "Is that jewel supposed to be the Blood Crystal?"

"Yes. It can even unleash the Rider into another human now."

"Danny must have touched it and the spirit went into him," Blossom realized and gasped, "The Rider possessed him when evil was afoot!"

"I know." SpongeBob said. "It is even said the Rider goes after pirates too for all the vile things they have done. This must've been an example."

"Uh…Captain…aren't WE pirates?" Bloo mentions.

"Yes…oh." SpongeBob said as he realized that.

"_You…"_ The Phantom Rider said as he pointed at SpongeBob, causing him to yelp in fear.

"Run!" SpongeBob yelled at the top of his lungs

SpongeBob was about to run off until Jimmy grabbed him. "Captain, we can't just leave Danny."

"Yes, we can!" SpongeBob said.

"Danny! It's us! Your friends!" Timmy cried, "Remember when we first met? I was the one who ate your paste!"

Jimmy was about to run but stopped in his tracks. "YOU'RE the one that ate MY paste?"

"It's was yours?" Timmy asked, "Hey! I was 8, okay?!"

However, the Phantom Rider just growled and grabbed a hold of SpongeBob.

"Hey, Hothead!" someone called out. The Rider turns to see Blossom. "In Danny's words, I'll say this…beat fire with ICE!!" she zooms into the specter and lets out her Ice Breath.

The Phantom Rider was now frozen in ice except his hands that held SpongeBob.

"Phew," SpongeBob said in relief. "That was close."

But then the ice started to smoke, and the fire around the Rider started to melt the ice. SpongeBob screamed as he tried to shake himself loose. The Phantom Rider held SpongeBob close as he said, _"Look into my eyes."_

But then he stopped when he heard a female voice call from afar, "Let me go!"

He gasped recognizing, and let go of the captain, _"Sam…" _He said as he began to walk off.

SpongeBob then fainted out of shock and relief.

"Come on, guys," Jimmy said as he helped SpongeBob up. "We have to follow him."

"Are you nuts?" Buttercup asked. "He nearly killed the captain!"

"He was possessed by the Crystal's power! We have to help him!"

"I'm with you, Jimmy." Timmy said. "Danny's our best friend, and we can't let him walk forever as a servant of the Underworld!"

"You're right." Blossom said. "We have to save Danny and the princess."

"Okay." Bloo agreed. "But if he kills you guys can I have your stuff?"

SpongeBob finally woke up and gasped, "What's going on? Am I dead?"

"Trim the sails, Captain." Jimmy told him. "We're going to help Danny and save Sam."

"Alright." SpongeBob agreed, and then muttered, "And as soon as Danny gets back, I am making him walk the plank."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the villains' ship, Sam was tied to the mast.

ZIM was on his mechanical legs as he reached up to Sam. "Alright, Princess, I want the Blood Crystal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam yelled.

"Don't lie! Your generation has been hiding it for centuries," ZIM points his sword at her neck.

Then Sam said, "Well, you can forget it. Cuz there's no way you're getting any treasure."

ZIM growled and yelled, "Then you shall suffer until I get the Crystal!"

Then suddenly there was a green flame that almost hit ZIM. He turned around and they all gasped to see the Phantom Rider.

"Him again?" Sam wondered.

"_Let her go!"_ the Rider demands.

ZIM then realized something. "You! You've been exposed to the Blood Crystal's power!"

"Power?" Sam questioned.

"_Let her go…"_ The Rider demanded again. _"NOW!"_

"NEVER!" ZIM shouted back. "Once I get the Blood Crystal from this human, I will get its power, and you will return to who you once were!"

"I wonder who that guy is anyway," Skulker wondered.

"Destroy him!" ZIM ordered the crew. "And once I get the Crystal we'll soon find out!"

"Who is he?" Sam wondered also. She felt like she met the Rider before.

But then the crew attacked the Phantom Rider. Soon SpongeBob and his crew climbed a rope up to the ship and spot what's going on.

"Oh no." Jimmy gasped. "I think we might be too late."

"Let's check it out!" Timmy suggests.

"Good," SpongeBob said, "You two go help Danny while the rest of you help me rescue the princess."

Jimmy and Timmy nodded, and they run off toward the Phantom Rider. In the battle, the Phantom Rider pushed all of the evil pirates away with a large flame blast.

"Aw man! He's kicking all those pirates' butts!" Jimmy gasped.

Timmy hid behind him. "That's good, isn't it?"

Jimmy went over with Timmy to the Rider, and he shouted, "Danny! It's us, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner!"

"Don't you remember the good times we had?!" Timmy yelled, "All that dreaming of being pirates is paying off and we're having adventures!"

The Phantom Rider turned to Jimmy and Timmy, and stared at them. _"You two…"_ He said as he pointed to Jimmy and Timmy, causing them to hold each other in fear. _"Innocent!"_

"That's right, Danny." Timmy said as he grinned nervously. "Don't you remember how you told us that you wished you had someone to love?"

"Which is Stage Four!" Jimmy cried, "Desperation! Sam NEEDS your help! And ZIM'S got her!"

"So, you have to go save her and tell her how you feel!"

The Phantom Rider growled. _"Sam…"_ Then he went past Jimmy and Timmy to go save her.

"I…think we got through to him." Jimmy told Timmy.

"You think?" Timmy asked.

ZIM was grabbing a hold of Sam, trying to find the Crystal.

"Where is the Blood Crystal?!" ZIM asked.

"_ZIM!"_ The Phantom Rider's voice called out. _"Guilty!"_

"You!" ZIM turned to the Rider. "What have you done with the Blood Crystal after you touched it?!"

While the Rider was distracting ZIM, SpongeBob and the others untied Sam. "SpongeBob, you're here too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! We got here by boat," SpongeBob nods.

"You're not going anywhere, pirate!" Skulker yelled taking out his weapons.

SpongeBob took out his weapon, but Sam asked, "Pirate?"

SpongeBob chuckled nervously. "Yeah, there's a funny story to all this."

"And it starts with this…" Skulker said as he swung his sword at SpongeBob, who blocked it.

Sam ran away, and found the Powerpuff Girls. "Guys, if you're all here, then where's Danny?"

"Uh…funny you mention him…" Blossom chuckled.

Buttercup tried to answer, "He's uh…"

"Here…but…" Bubbles explained.

"But what?" Sam asked.

Then Bloo blurted out, "Oh, he's just a flaming skeleton fighting to save you."

"BLOO!!" the girls snapped at him.

Sam looked and saw the Phantom Rider as she now knew who he was. "You mean he's…"

The Phantom Rider was pushed back by ZIM as he grunted.

"It's the Blood Crystal doing this!" Blossom told.

"Your necklace is the treasure and gives off powers!" Buttercup adds.

Sam took out her necklace and looked at it, feeling shocked. Then ZIM then pointed his sword at the Phantom Rider. "Now we finish this once and for all!"

"Wait!" Sam called out. "Is this what you're all looking for?!" she held up the Blood Crystal.

ZIM looked at it and gasped. "That's the Blood Crystal!"

"That's right." Sam said. "And if you want it, then I'm getting Danny back to normal first!"

She then tossed the crystal into the air towards Phantom Rider and ZIM. The Crystal falls into the Phantom Rider's hands, and it started to glow as the Phantom Rider held it. Then flames consumed the Rider again, and standing there was Danny Fenton.

"Huh? What happened?" the boy wondered.

"Danny!" Sam, Jimmy, and Timmy happily cried as they ran up to him right when he fell to his knees.

Jimmy hugged him. "You're back to normal!"

"And you're not a flaming skeleton anymore!" Timmy added.

Sam held Danny up as she said, "And you came to save me again."

"I did?" Danny wondered. "What are you all talking about?"

"It's a long story," SpongeBob told.

Danny then spotted the Blood Crystal on the ground in front of him, and he reached for it and put it in his pocket.

ZIM then pointed a sword at Danny. "So, you were that Rider all along, halfa human! Now you will hand over that Blood Crystal or perish!"

"Half human?" Sam asked.

"Uh…it's a long story, but…" Danny sighs, "I think I should tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, starting with this…" Then he changed into ghost form and he flew forward ZIM, punching him.

Sam looked kinda surprised when she saw this.

"And that's not the half of it." Danny said as he dodged ZIM's attack. "I'm also a pirate!"

"A pirate?" Sam gasped, "You mean you guys are here…for my treasure and kidnapping ME!?"

Danny shot an ecto-beam as he explained, "That's not what I meant! I'm part of SpongeBob's crew which is an entirely different crew from ZIM's."

Then Danny dodged another attack as he kept explaining, "And the other part is true, we did come here to steal your treasure, but it was for a good reason. We need it to save the world from falling into the hands of an evil dragon."

Sam looked in disbelief. "Right…Is that all?"

"No, not exactly." Danny said as he fired an ecto-beam. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" Sam asked impatiently. "That your part of the circus too?"

"No…" Danny said leaning down on her, "I've been through the three stages that the Captain told me."

Sam looked weirded out a bit. "Okay…"

Danny continued nervously. "And it kinda shows that I really…really…"

"Come on, Danny." Blossom said. "Tell her!"

"Yeah, tell her!" Bubbles also said.

Danny still looked nervous as he continued saying, "Sam…I…like you…a lot. Which is kinda why I've been acting weird. That's mostly what I've been wanting to tell you. That I…love you."

Sam looked surprised and shocked. "You do?"

"Well, yeah," Danny nods, "You're different, kind, and pretty."

Sam blushed as she said, "And you're a bit different too along with nice, sweet, caring."

Danny blushed as he smiled, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. All that is true."

Timmy smiled and elbowed Jimmy. "I told ya she liked him back."

Then Danny said, "Excuse me for a minute, Sam. I just have to finish up these enemy pirates and teach them not to kidnap any princesses."

Danny flew off to help fight the pirates as Sam smiled and watched. Danny takes his sword and fights ZIM. "This is for threatening Sam and trying to take the Blood Crystal from her!" Danny yelled as he shot an eyebeam at ZIM.

ZIM was pushed back by Danny and he flew into the wall unconscious. Then Danny turned angrily to the rest of the crew. "Anybody want to be next?"

The evil pirates just stare at Danny in fear. "Watch out!" Crocker warned. "He's in love!"

None of the pirates dared fight Danny, while he just smiled proudly.

* * *

Later on, Sam, SpongeBob, and his crew were back at the palace as SpongeBob and his crew were getting ready to leave. SpongeBob sighed as Blossom asked, "What's wrong, Captain?"

SpongeBob answered, "Oh, it's just that I'm glad Danny's in love, but it can also make him generous. Especially with that treasure."

"Danny wouldn't give up the treasure to Sam." Buttercup said.

"But Captain, I'm a little curious." Timmy said. "After Danny has gone through all the stages, what happens afterwards?"

SpongeBob thinks about those stages. "Well, he'll commit his feelings to Sam which his love daze fades off I guess."

"I guess that makes sense." Jimmy said. "Then what happens?"

SpongeBob thinks about it, and soon remembers. "Uh…well…"

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were somewhere outside talking.

"So…like I said." Danny was saying. "I'm sorry about the whole lying to you thing."

"It's okay." Sam replied. "And to tell the truth, the whole thing was actually pretty exciting."

"It was?"

"Yeah! A princess like me NEVER has adventures with pirates!" Sam laughs.

Danny laughed also. "Yeah, and we never have any adventures with princesses. Oh, and…" then he took the Blood Crystal out of his pocket. "Here. You probably want this back."

Sam looks at the Crystal. "No, you should have it."

"Really?"

"You did say you needed it to save the world." Sam mentioned. "And it might give you something to remember me by."

Danny put it back in his pocket. "I guess it will."

Then Sam kissed Danny on the cheek. "You also look a lot less dazed than before."

Danny chuckles and blushes with embarrassment, and then moves closer to her. "I guess that means I really am in love." Then he kissed Sam.

"Aw…" the crew smiles in joy as they watched the whole thing from afar.

"They're a couple. Isn't that sweet?" Bubbles asked.

"Aye…" SpongeBob agreed. "Danny's a grown man now."

"Yep, and soon it will happen to you boys," Blossom pointed to Jimmy, Timmy, and Bloo.

Bloo just crosses his arms and scoffs. "Are you kidding?"

"Ha! Like that will happen to us!" Timmy scoffs and folds his arms also.

Jimmy did the same. "They're correct. It will be eons before anything like that happens to us."

Blossom just sighed in annoyance.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of the story. It looks like Danny finally got a girlfriend. Please review and the next story 'Undercover Pirates' will be posted soon.


	20. Undercover Pirates Part 1

The wait is now over, so here's the next story, 'Undercover Pirates'

Plot: When the S.S. SSSSSS crew learn that the next treasure is aboard ZIM's ship, SpongeBob and the Powerpuff Girls captured Skulker, Jack Spicer, and GIR so SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Danny could disguise themselves as them to sneak aboard the ship. Once on ZIM's ship, SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Danny must try and keep themselves unrecognizable while they try to find the next treasure, 'The Dark Sword'.

This was also co-written with Dannyfangirl. Now please enjoy.

* * *

**Undercover Pirates: Part 1**

In a cave, SpongeBob saw a golden object up some stone steps. "What a pretty treasure." he said with big eyes.

SpongeBob held up the gold object in determination. "I'll handle this."

"SpongeBob, no!" Danny cried, "What if you get killed?!"

"Go now!" SpongeBob shouted back. He takes out his sword, ready to fight.

Then something burst through the top of the cave and growled loudly. Jimmy and Danny run away as they dragged Timmy along.

"This is really bad," Timmy said, "I wish..."

_"Tak?"_ a voice called out. _"Tak!"_

* * *

Out on deck, Tak gasped as he woke up and saw Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny next to him.

"Tak, you okay buddy?" Timmy asked.

Tak groaned as he answered, "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure? Your nightmares seem to be worse," Danny noticed.

"In fact you've been having them for the past few days." Jimmy added.

"Wanna talk about it now?" Timmy asked.

Tak looks at them, not sure what to do. "Well, the thing is...I..."

"Guys, we're back!" SpongeBob called out.

Tak sighs in relief, glad that SpongeBob was here. The crew heads onto the deck.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy said when he came up to him. "Are you gonna tell us what you and the Powerpuff Girls went out to get that will help us get the next treasure?"

SpongeBob smiled while saying, "Just like I promised. You know you said the treasure was aboard none other than ZIM's ship, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Aye." SpongeBob continued. "Now just imagine. What if we went aboard the ship as part of the crew?"

"Part of ZIM's crew?" Danny asked, "Ha! I rather go overboard."

"Uh, uh, uh, Danny." SpongeBob said as he shook his head. "I never said we as ourselves would be a part of ZIM's crew."

SpongeBob stepped to the side, and they gasp when they see Skulker, GIR, and Jack Spicer in the longboat, tied up with tape over their mouths.

"Uh oh...there's trouble," Jimmy noticed.

"Good," SpongeBob smirked.

"Good? Why good?" Tak wondered.

"You'll see..." Then SpongeBob began to walk off, but he grabbed Jimmy and Danny, and dragged them along.

SpongeBob began whispering something to them, but Jimmy and Danny's eyes widen as he explained, "We're gonna what?!" they asked in shock.

"That's right!" SpongeBob nods, "We're captured those pirates so we can disguise as them!"

"But we can't disguise ourselves as them!" Danny exclaimed.

"Of course we can." SpongeBob said positively. "Bubbles already made our costumes, so you, me, and Jimmy can go aboard ZIM's ship and find the treasure."

"What costumes?" Jimmy wondered.

"Oh...you'll see." SpongeBob said as he pushed the two into the cabin.

Later, everyone was waiting out on deck while Jimmy, Danny, and the captain were in the cabin, getting dressed. But then they turn when they hear the door slam open.

"Ta da!" SpongeBob shouted as he came on to the deck now wearing a black coat, gloves, a red wig, goggles, and boots that made him look taller. He was dressed as Jack Spicer. "Come on out, you guys!" he called.

"NO WAY!!" Danny yelled.

"We look ridiculous!" Jimmy agreed.

"Jimmy, Danny." SpongeBob said seriously. "We need to see if you look accurate, and we need to see now!"

"Yeah!" Timmy shouted. "How can we laugh if you don't come out?"

"Yeah! I think my costumes fit you right!" Bubbles smiled.

Danny sighed as he came out, and was wearing tin armor over his body, black boots, a metal helmet that covered the top of his face, and green cloth that looked like fire. He was dressed as Skulker.

Jimmy came out wearing a cardboard box that had blue crayon marks over it, some metal over his shoulders, and metal bucket on his head with an antenna sticking out. He was dressed as GIR.

The boys sigh. "Come on guys. Go on and laugh at us," Jimmy spoke.

Timmy, Tak, Mac, Bloo, Eddy, Billy, Grim, Remy, and Iago all look at each other, and then they started laughing.

"See?" SpongeBob said to Danny and Jimmy. "I told you they would think we were accurate portrayals."

"Oh sure," Danny said crossing his arms, "And you do look like Jack Spicer even with the freckles and square body."

SpongeBob thought about it. "Uh...well, I look taller don't I?"

"But why do I have to be GIR?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you're small to fit the suit."

"And why couldn't I be Jack?" Danny also asked.

SpongeBob shrugged. "You're a ghost."

Jimmy and Danny just glared, still not convinced.

"Guys, you can't stand here fighting." Tak told them. "You have to go onto the ship, fool the crew, and get the treasure."

"Of course." SpongeBob said. "And you guys keep an eye on the real Jack, Skulker, and GIR in the brig, and make sure they don't escape while were posing."

"Got it," Timmy and Tak nod.

"I can even wear these Fenton Phones if you ever need to contact us." Jimmy suggested. "And we can contact you once we've found the treasure."

"Good idea, Jim" SpongeBob smiled.

"Well, we better just go now and get this over with." Danny said.

"Alright, but just be careful." Tak told them.

"Tak, don't worry. We will," SpongeBob assured.

Then he jumped off the ship, and Jimmy and Danny followed.

"They are so gonna get noticed, aren't they?" Timmy asked Tak.

"Yep. They're goners," Tak sighs.

* * *

Later on, they arrive at the villains' ship, and Danny flies him, SpongeBob, and Jimmy up on the deck.

"We're here." SpongeBob said with an eager smile.

"Yeah...great." Danny groaned.

"This plan BETTER work," Jimmy moans.

"It will." SpongeBob assured. "The one thing we all gotta do is act like Jack, Skulker, and GIR."

Crocker suddenly came up to the three. "You! I know who you three are!"

"AAAHHH! DON'T HURT US!!" SpongeBob pleaded.

Danny quickly covered SpongeBob's mouth. "Really? You do?"

"Of course I do!" Crocker said. "You're Jack Spicer, Skulker, and GIR! FAIRIES!!"

"Oh...why yes! That's us!" Danny lied, "I'm Skulker...Greatest Ghost Hunter in the WHOLE Ghost Zone!"

"Correct. That's precisely who we are." Jimmy said until he realized his mistake. "I mean…uh..." he smiled and chuckled, "I'm GIR. Hee, hee!"

"And I'm definitely Jack Spicer." SpongeBob lied. "Do you have a problem with that, Crocker?"

"Why, no." Crocker answered. "It's just that you three were missing longer than you should have."

"Of course we were." Danny said as he pretended to be Skulker. "I was busy with my own hunting."

"And I had to build evil inventions to help us," SpongeBob adds.

"Uh...I WANTED TACOS!!" Jimmy yells.

Crocker just shrugged. "Well, that's good enough."

Then Crocker walked away, and SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Danny sigh in relief.

"That was too close." Danny mentioned.

"Tell me about it." Jimmy agreed.

"We gotta be on our toes and find that treasure fast," SpongeBob suggests.

Jimmy nodded. "Our best chance of finding the treasure is to split up and look around."

"We split up pretending to be evil pirates while looking for a treasure." Danny wondered. "I think we can do that."

"And we could talk to the other evil pirates to question them," Jimmy suggests.

"That's a great idea." SpongeBob agreed. "Question them about the treasure and get information on its whereabouts. But make sure not to make yourselves too suspicious."

"Right," the two kids agreed.

Then the three spilt up and walked away in different directions.

Danny wandered around as he muttered. "Alright, now to find someone who can tell me about the treasure." He looks around to see other pirates. There was Vlad, Calamitous, and Crocker.

"Perfect." Danny smirked. "Now all I have to do is ask them where the treasure is while acting like Skulker." he went over to them and said, "You three...whelps!"

Vlad looked suspiciously at Danny. "Skulker, you seem a tad different today."

"Have you lost weight?" Calamitous guessed.

"Uh...Yes!" Danny said in a deeper voice. "I have equipped myself with more advanced armor to defeat those meddling pirates on the S.S. SSSSSS!"

"Of course!" Crocker shouted. "I knew there was something new about you! FAIRIES!!"

"Yeah," Danny rubs his head, "Now let me ask you guys a question..."

* * *

Jimmy was walking around the ship also, trying to remain unnoticed. "Man, who knew going around an evil pirate ship could be so nerve-wreaking?"

"You there!" Father called to

Jimmy gulped. "Yes sir?" he salutes.

"Go make more of those waffles." He told Jimmy. "And make sure not to make them with soap this time also."

"Me?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right," Father nods.

"I don't know." Jimmy said. "Wouldn't you much rather talk about any treasures around here?"

"Forget it, you annoying robot." Father replied. "Get out and do what we say!" then he threw a bunch of darts that landed on a picture of Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob that was on the wall among other pictures of the other crew.

"Fine," Jimmy groaned and walked away.

* * *

Soon SpongeBob snuck up to the helm and he spotted ZIM and Plankton.

"Time for treasure hunting," he said to himself and walks up, "And act like that momma's boy, Jack Spicer."

Then SpongeBob jumped up at the helm near ZIM and Plankton.

"You two!" SpongeBob shouted. "I have a few questions about any treasure that might be around here."

"You there!" ZIM cried as he pointed at SpongeBob, "I know what you're up to..."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked, trying not to look nervous.

"Of course, ain't it obvious?" Plankton added.

"AGGH!! Please don't throw me in the brig! I'm innocent!" SpongeBob pleads.

"You've come with some new information on BlackPants!" ZIM guessed to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob suddenly stopped crying. "Yeah...yeah, that's right! I, Jack Spicer, am the one who knows all!" then SpongeBob slammed his fist on the table. "Now you will tell me what I need to know!"

"What do you need to know?" Plankton asked confused.

"I need to know...about one of the treasures that you stole from me, I mean, what we took before BlackPants got it."

"Hmm," ZIM wondered. "One of the treasures we got before BlackPants got his filthy yellow hands on was a dark sword."

"Filthy?!" SpongeBob angrily shouted, until he stopped. "I mean, dark sword, huh? Any idea on any special properties it has?"

ZIM answered, "It is said that it can send anyone into their worst nightmare, but we haven't figured that out yet."

"And if it does work, we can send BlackPants to deal with his own great fear!" Plankton added with a laugh.

"Oh boy, that looks bad," SpongeBob thought.

"Why yes, good thing I kept it safe that I never even TOLD my crew where it is," ZIM smirked.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked surprised. "Any chance you can slip me the secret of where it is?"

"NEVER!" ZIM shouted. "The treasure's location shall never be revealed to you or any of the crew!"

SpongeBob frowned in annoyance. "I hope Jimmy and Danny are doing okay." he muttered.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no treasure we just found?" Danny asked.

"Of course there's not." Vlad answered. "Why do you ask anyway?"

Danny tried not to look nervous as he answered, "I'm just making sure I keep it safe from BlackPants and his crew."

"And once we find them again, we'll rip them apart!" Crocker shouted.

"Right!" Calamitous smirked, "I can't wait to get my hands on Neutron and his bratty friends!"

"And I especially can't wait to destroy that ghost child, Danny Phantom, until he's no more." Vlad added. "What about you, Skulker?"

"Me? Well...I can't wait to rip the ghost boy apart and use his pelt at the foot of my bed," Danny lies, but feeling gross, "And use Neutron's head as a trophy and the beaver's head as my nutcracker."

The three just stared at Danny, until Crocker said, "That is by far the grossest thing you've ever said. But it sounds absolutely evil!"

"Oh...thanks, you worthless crazy piece of whelp." Then Danny turned around and looked relieved. "I gotta go. I think I hear the captain calling me."

Then Danny dashed off and ran over to the side of the ship as he sighed, "Man that was close." He turned around, still looking nervous. "I better get something to cool myself down." he reached over and grabbed a random bottle off a barrel. Then he drank the whole bottle of water, not knowing what it really was.

* * *

Somewhere else, Jimmy made sure he was by himself. "Tak? Are you there?" he said on the Fenton Phones.

"Wishstar to Geektron...Wishstar to Geektron. Over," a voice said.

Jimmy got a confused look. "Timmy, is that you?"

"Sorry about that," a different voice said, which is Tak's, "Wildboy to Geektron. Over."

"Wildboy, this is Geektron, over." Jimmy replied until he realized, "Wait. Why am I Geektron?"

But Tak's voice just said, "Geektron, is everything okay over there?"

Jimmy answered, "Everything seems fine so far. But I've asked around and no one seems to know anything about the treasure."

Then Timmy's voice asked, "What about Danny and the captain?"

"Well...GhostKid and SpicerPants are still questioning some of the crew. Over."

Then Tak said, "Well, make sure you check in on them from time to time and DON'T get caught. Over."

"Seriously...why am I called Geektron?" Jimmy asked, but there was no response. "Hello?" He then realized Timmy and Tak ended the transmission. "I better go find Danny and SpongeBob."

Jimmy snuck up to the helm, and spotted ZIM, Plankton, and SpongeBob.

"Are you sure, you don't wanna tell us the secret place where the sword is?" SpongeBob asked ZIM.

"Of course, Spicer." ZIM said. "If everyone knew where the sword was, then it could cause MADNESS aboard my ship!"

SpongeBob shrugged. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Hmm..." Plankton wondered. "You know, Jack, there's something different about you today."

SpongeBob grinned nervously. "Really? Is it my hair?"

"No...Your head looks a little swollen." Plankton mentioned.

"Swollen? What do you mean?"

"Like spongy and square," Plankton noticed, "Almost like..."

But before Plankton could finish, Jimmy came and slammed a plate of waffles on top of Plankton. "Who wants waffles?!" he asked.

"GIR?" ZIM wondered.

SpongeBob then grinned as he said, "Well, I better get going and make sure none of the crew find out about that treasure you mentioned."

"And I'll follow," Jimmy retorts.

"GIR!" ZIM called. "Make sure he doesn't tell about the treasure! And if he does, blow him up!"

"Yes sir!"

Jimmy and SpongeBob ran off, and they hid in a corner. "You know where the treasure is?" Jimmy asked.

"No. He never told the pirates and kept it a secret," SpongeBob said, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"You know who his sidekick is and companion?" SpongeBob asked, "The only pirate in this ship that knows only all of ZIM's secrets?"

"Who's that?" Jimmy wondered.

SpongeBob clenched his fists as he answered, "Plankton."

"But Plankton almost blew our cover." Jimmy mentioned. "We could get caught if we try asking about it again. We need a plan so we can get Plankton without exposing ourselves."

"Right, got any ideas?" SpongeBob wondered.

Jimmy started to think. "I got it! We'll have Danny phase us down to the lower deck where no one can see us, and he can help us get Plankton to reveal the location of the treasure."

"That seems brilliant!" SpongeBob agreed. "Now let's tell Danny the plan."

"Right!" Jimmy nods but turns, "Hey, WHERE is Danny?"

SpongeBob and Jimmy looked around for Danny, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Guys..." Danny's voice said with a slurred speech.

SpongeBob and Jimmy turned around and got a confused look as they see Danny.

Danny looked dazed as he waved and walked over to them while hanging on the railing of the ship so he won't fall over. "Jimmy...SpongeBoob...what's going on..."

"Danny?" Jimmy asked, "There you are!"

"Right!" Danny said as he hiccupped. "Let's keep asking the crew where...the treasure...is."

"Are you okay?" SpongeBob wondered.

"Of course...I'm okay...evil pirates...are always...okay…cuz they're evil."

"I better give Tak and Timmy a call, and we can let them know our plan." Jimmy suggested.

"Your head looks like GIR." Danny said to Jimmy.

Jimmy ignored Danny, and spoke into the communicator. "This is Geektron to Wildboy. Okay, WHY am I called Geektron?"

Danny laughed, but not really in his normal. "Your name is Geektron!"

"Geektron, this is Wildboy." Tak said through the communicator. "How's your search going?"

"Well, not as well as we hoped." Jimmy replied.

"This is Wishstar to Geektron." Timmy spoke through the Fenton Phones now. "You're probably not looking hard enough. Over."

Danny grabbed the Fenton Phones from Jimmy. "He's looking...just fine, Wildstar!" he snapped as he hiccupped.

"Danny," SpongeBob asked confused. "You seem a little weird."

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Jimmy asked.

Danny hiccupped as he answered, "I looked for the treasure and talked to Vlad, Calamitous, and Crockor...they had no idea who I was...they're so dumb."

"Geektron," Tak said. "Don't you think GhostKid sounds a little drunk?"

"Ha!" Danny laughed again. "Your name is Geektron."

"Danny...what were you doing with Vlad, Crocker, and Calamitous?" Jimmy wondered.

"I asked where the treasure is, and it was gone..." Danny explained. "Then I said I would hunt you all down...and then I went to get a cold drink…But soon…I felt all light and woozy."

"What drink?"

"Some...water...or maybe it was juice."

"It wouldn't have been rum, would it?" SpongeBob asked Danny.

Danny groaned. "It was just...one whole bottle."

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Danny!"

"Barnacles! The boy's drunk!" SpongeBob realizes.

Danny hiccupped and wondered, "Jimmy's drunk?"

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Tak asked.

SpongeBob took the Fenton Phones, and said, "This is SpicerPants. Over. We are gonna put our plan into action."

"But what about Danny?" Jimmy wondered.

"We'll have to make due if we want this plan to work."

"Well, good luck guys." Tak said. "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Jimmy said through the Fenton Phones. "Geektron out."

"Why are you called Geektron?" Danny asked as Jimmy frowned.

"Come on, mates." SpongeBob said. "It's time to put our plan into action."

"Aye captain!" Jimmy salutes.

"Aye...captain...Spicer...Pants." Danny said as he saluted.

* * *

It looks like they now have a plan to find the treasure, but will they be able to pull it off? The next chapter will be up soon, please review.


	21. Undercover Pirates Part 2

Here's part 2 of Undercover Pirates. Last time SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Danny disguised themselves as Jack Spicer, GIR, and Skulker to sneak aboard ZIM's ship and find the third treasure. But they need to try and remain unnoticed. Now see if they manage to find the treasure and stay hidden.

* * *

**Undercover Pirates: Part 2**

The three peeked over the helm and spotted Plankton by himself.

"Everything looks perfect so far." Jimmy whispered.

"Right. Nothing can go wrong in this plan!" SpongeBob smirked.

"Yeah, so let's get him!" Danny shouted, still drunk.

"Shh!" SpongeBob and Jimmy whispered as they pulled him down and covered his mouth.

"Let's just get this over with." SpongeBob said annoyed.

"Yeah, and you better not screw this, Danny!" Jimmy hissed at the ghost boy.

Danny got a dazed smile and said, "How can I screw this up?"

SpongeBob walked up to Plankton. "Ahoy, Plankton."

Plankton turned and saw SpongeBob. "Oh, Spicer, it's you."

Then he saw Jimmy pulling Danny forward too. "And you, Skulker and GIR. What do you want?"

"We have a few questions for you." Jimmy told him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

SpongeBob answered, "Maybe you can give us a little info on the treasure you and ZIM found."

"And why would I do that?" Plankton asked.

"Because you WILL tell us!" SpongeBob smirked. "Danny, now!"

"Now what?" Danny wondered.

SpongeBob got a nervous look. "Uh...remember what we talked about before."

"Oh yeah." Danny remembered. "Don't tell anyone who we are."

"Danny," Jimmy muttered as he elbowed the ghost boy. "Get Plankton and phase us down below."

Plankton looked at them oddly. "What is this?"

"Danny, just do it already!" SpongeBob shouted annoyed.

"Alright, alright, why didn't you say so?" Danny said, and then grabbed Plankton and phased below leaving SpongeBob and Jimmy behind.

"Danny, come back!" Jimmy shouted after him.

"Oh, this is just great!" SpongeBob groaned.

"We got to find Danny, before he blows our cover!" Jimmy cried.

SpongeBob nodded. "Let's head downstairs and we might be able to find Danny."

Jimmy and SpongeBob quickly ran down the deck and head through the door downstairs. Jimmy quickly found a door and began knocking on it. "Danny, are you in there!"

The door opened and Dr. Moist came out. "What do you want?"

But Jimmy just slammed the door closed. "Sorry!"

They went to another door and Jimmy knocked again. "Danny?"

It was actually, Team Rocket usually making plans on capturing Pokemon. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Meowth yelled.

"Sorry, wrong room." Jimmy said as he quickly closed the door.

Jimmy knocked on another door that was the brig where Walker was. He was interrogating something. "You better truth the truth...or else the consequences are bitter."

SpongeBob screamed in fear and quickly slammed the door.

Then Jimmy and SpongeBob stopped looking, having given up on looking. "It's useless!" SpongeBob cried. "We're probably already exposed by now."

"The last room we haven't checked is the storage room." Jimmy mentioned.

"The storage room?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yeah, let's check inside." Jimmy said confidently.

Jimmy knocked on the door and asked, "Danny, are you in there?"

"No..." Danny's voice called out.

SpongeBob and Jimmy look at each other and they walk in and gasp to see Danny with Plankton.

"Danny," Jimmy smiled. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm not Danny, who told you that?" Danny said, still drunk. "I'm Skulker, I'm not in disguise."

"Danny, I think you should sit down, and let us handle Plankton." Jimmy suggested.

"What? I can totally handle...asking about the treasure." he turned to Plankton and asked, "Where's the treasure?"

"So, you're really that idiot BlackPants and his little morons." Plankton realized.

SpongeBob and Jimmy gasped. "Our cover's blown!"

Danny hiccupped and asked, "How did that happen? We were SO accurate."

"I knew there was something weird about you!" Plankton pointed out.

"No, you...didn't." Danny said.

"Alright Plankton." SpongeBob said. "We may be exposed to you, but we want you to tell us where that treasure is!"

"Yeah! Or else you're gonna talk to my weapons!" Jimmy said and takes out...a whisk.

Plankton didn't look scared. "Or really? And what makes you want this treasure?"

"Duh! It's one of the Five Treasures we need." Danny blurted out.

"Danny!" SpongeBob snapped.

"Five Treasures eh?" Plankton smirked.

"Well, where's the Dark Sword?" Jimmy asked as he pointed his 'weapon' at Plankton.

"Oh, it's somewhere no one can ever find it." Plankton answered.

"You better tell, or I'll..." Jimmy takes something out but it's a wooden spoon. "SpongeBob! What did you do with my weapons?"

SpongeBob answered, "Oh, I left them back on the ship."

"You what?!" Jimmy asked in shock. "Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"You can't be GIR if you still had your weapons."

Jimmy glares at him angrily.

Plankton just frowned and asked, "Are you idiots done or what?"

"Of course not!" SpongeBob replied. "We're not leaving till you tell us where the treasure is!"

"Do you really want to know where the treasure is?"

"Well, duh! Of course!" SpongeBob shouts, "Why do you think we're here for?"

"Now tell us where the treasure is!" Jimmy demanded.

"Treasure!" Danny shouted.

Then Plankton said, "Alright, if you really wanna know. The Dark Sword is in ZIM's quarters, and in hanging on the wall."

"Well, of course. Why didn't we think of that..." Jimmy scoffs.

"Let's get the sword!" SpongeBob excitedly said.

"Not so fast..." Plankton smirked, "You're gonna have to get through me first."

"Ha!" Danny scoffed. "We can...take you."

"Really?" Plankton asks, "Why don't you move five steps away?"

"Ha! Sure thing! You'll see that we'll stop you!" Danny said as he began to step back.

"Danny, don't!" Jimmy warned as he tried to stop him.

Before SpongeBob and Jimmy could do anything, a giant cage fell on top of the three.

"Danny! Why did you fall for that trick?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"It didn't seem that...obvious." Danny said as he hiccupped.

Plankton laughed. "That'll teach you fools not to go against me."

Plankton left with Jimmy and SpongeBob sighing as they sat on the floor, and Danny sliding on his back, looking sick.

"Well, we're dead." Jimmy sadly said. "There's no doubt that Plankton will tell ZIM and the crew who we really are."

"Don't you have that locksmith gadget?" SpongeBob asked.

Jimmy started digging through his pockets. "I might. Unless you took that also." he glared at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob nervously grinned. "Well, it'll be fortunate if you did, right Danny?"

However, Danny was throwing up in a bucket. "Oh...I feel woozy and my head is killing me." he groaned.

"Don't worry, that'll ware off eventually." SpongeBob assured.

"Got it!" Jimmy said when he found his locksmith gadget.

"Yes!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Great…" Danny moaned.

Jimmy used the gadget to unlock the cage and open the door. SpongeBob ran out of the cage. "Come on, men. Let's get to ZIM's quarters and get that Dark Sword!"

"A Dark Sword is in ZIM's quarters?" Danny wondered as he rubbed his head. "Where was I when this was happening?"

"You were drunk and crazy back then," Jimmy recalls.

Danny looked confused as he replied, "Oh."

SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Danny quietly snuck onto the deck and opened the door to ZIM's quarters. It was filled with gadgets and machinery, and other treasures that he stole.

"This is ZIM's quarters?" Jimmy asked amazed.

SpongeBob just shrugged. "Eh, it's nothing special."

"Where's that Dark Sword?" Danny wondered.

"It's supposed to be on the-" SpongeBob stopped when he noticed the Dark Sword not on the wall. "Hey! Where's the sword?!"

"Right here!" a voice called out.

The three gasped when they saw ZIM holding the Dark Sword.

"Well, it's funny to see you here, Spicer, Skulker, and GIR." ZIM said. "Or should I say, BlackPants, Fenton, and Neutron."

They gasped. "How did you-Plankton!" Jimmy cried seeing Plankton on ZIM's shoulder.

Plankton laughed. "That's right, fools!"

"We'll be taking that sword, gentlemen!" SpongeBob shouted. "And there ain't a thing you can do to stop us!"

"Not likely, SpongeFool." ZIM replied. "Cuz, once we stab you with this sword, you will all be sent to a world of your worst nightmare!"

"That's its powers when we found it in Pariah's Keep," Plankton smiles.

Jimmy looked worried. "It sounds completely dangerous."

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" Plankton suggested as he smirked.

Then ZIM started running toward SpongeBob with the sword. SpongeBob closed his eyes in fear until he noticed he didn't feel anything. Then he opened his eyes to see Jimmy in front of him, stabbed with the Dark Sword. He gasped. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy looks at the sword in his chest and he glows green. Suddenly, he disappears.

* * *

Jimmy reappeared in a dark void, and he looked around. "Where am I?"

He looked down and noticed he was sitting at what looked like a school desk, and then he looked to see a blackboard with a few math problems. "Is this supposed to scare me?" he scoffed.

But then a test paper fell on the desk with Jimmy's name on it, but it had a big red 'F' on it.

"AN F?!" he gasped in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

"No!" Danny cried as he looked at the spot where Jimmy had disappeared. Then he looked angrily at ZIM. "What have you done to him?"

ZIM answered, "I have sent him to a dimension where he'll live out his worst nightmare."

"Wow! That looks cool!" SpongeBob smiled, "But still pure evil!"

"Pure evil is right!" Danny said as he shot a ghost ray at ZIM and Plankton. "Bring him back now!"

"Try me!" ZIM smirked and swung his sword at Danny. Danny quickly dodged by jumping up.

Plankton laughed and then took out the Specter Whistler, having Danny and SpongeBob gasp. Danny quickly covered his ears before Plankton blew into the whistle.

"Danny, don't listen! Don't try and destroy me with your scary ghost rays!" SpongeBob cried as he shook Danny.

"Captain, I'm fine." Danny pointed out. "I didn't get hypnotized by the whistle this time."

"Phew," SpongeBob said in relief until a white ghostly hand came through the wall and grabbed a hold of SpongeBob.

SpongeBob screams as the hand grabs him. And it wasn't even Danny. "SpongeBob!" Danny cried.

Plankton chuckles. "Did I mention that my whistle can attract ghosts to come here?"

"Now," ZIM said as he came near the trapped SpongeBob with the Dark Sword. "Prepare to enter a world of your worst nightmare!"

Danny quickly shot a ghost ray at the sword, knocking it out of ZIM's hand. ZIM tried to grab it back, but Danny quickly slid on the ground and grabbed it instead.

"Got it!" Danny happily said when he got the Dark Sword.

ZIM growled angrily. "Hand it over, ghost human!"

"Not on your life," Danny growled, "And now to find a way to bring Jimmy back."

Danny tired to figure out how to work the sword until it started glowing in Danny's hands and suddenly Jimmy came back. "Jimmy!" he cried happily.

"An F! It burns!!" he cried blocking his eyes away.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Jimmy uncovered his eyes and noticed where he was. "Huh? Danny!"

"You were just in a dimension of your worst nightmares." Danny mentioned. "What was it like?"

Jimmy put on a fake smile and chuckled. "It wasn't that scary."

"A little help over here, mates!" SpongeBob screamed as there were a bunch of ghostly hands now that were squeezing the life out of SpongeBob.

Danny gasped and takes out the Fenton Bazooka. He aims and fires a mini ghost portal at the ghosts. The ghosts screamed, letting go of SpongeBob, as they were sucked into the portal.

Jimmy felt dumbstruck. "Hey! How come you didn't take Danny's weapons?!"

"Uh..." SpongeBob tried to answer. "Everyone would've believed he was Skulker with scary ghost weapons."

"No time to argue, guys." Danny said. "Let's just take the sword and get out of here."

"Aye to that." SpongeBob agreed. "Danny, take us out of here."

"On it," Danny nods and aims at the ceiling and blasting it with the Bazooka to create an opening for them to get away.

"Wait a minute!" Plankton said. "You sneak aboard our ship, impose on us, steal all our secrets, and steal our treasure. Now you think you can escape just like that?"

Danny just shrugged. "Pretty much."

And right on cue, a ship comes sailing next to them. The S.S.SSSSSS. "Ahoy Captain!" Tak called out as SpongeBob laughed as he waved back.

Danny grabbed a hold of SpongeBob and Jimmy, and then he told ZIM and Plankton. "By the way, you might wanna get rid of that bucket of puke that's below deck." then he flew off with Jimmy and the captain.

"NOOO!!" ZIM yelled out in defeat.

Then suddenly, the real Skulker, GIR, and Jack Spicer were tossed back below to their ship.

"Let's do that again!" GIR happily shouted.

ZIM looks at the three and growls angrily.

* * *

Back on the ship, Buttercup was wiping her hands as the Captain, Jimmy, and Danny come aboard.

"You're back!" Timmy cheered. "Did you get it?"

"Aye, aye." SpongeBob answered as he held out the Dark Sword.

"Wow! The Dark Sword of the Fright Knight!" Lisa said impressed.

"That's correct." Jimmy answered nervously. "And it really does send you to a dimension of your worst nightmare."

"Did you experience it?" Bart wondered.

Jimmy answered, "Pretty much."

"Cool!" Timmy said as he was about to take the sword. "Let's try it out."

"No!" SpongeBob denied. "You know the rules. No playing with the treasure."

"But Timmy was playing with that icy diamond while you were gone," Bubbles mentions.

"He did what?!" SpongeBob asked as he glared at Timmy.

Timmy chuckled and grinned nervously. "Hey, you have no proof!"

Then, the icy treasure fell out of Timmy's back, banging on the floor as it let out an ice beam. Everybody ducked out of the way of the beam as it bounced against different parts of the ship until the beam went toward SpongeBob and hit him. Everyone gasped to see SpongeBob's feet frozen in a block of ice.

Timmy chuckles nervously. SpongeBob coughs. "Excuse me everyone as I raise my sword and chase after Timmy for giving me cold feet." He raises his sword and runs towards Timmy.

Timmy screamed as SpongeBob skated after Timmy across deck with his icy feet while holding his sword.

Jimmy, Danny, Tak, Lisa, Bart, and Buttercup were staring. Then, Jimmy turns to Tak. "Now that our misadventure's over, why am I called Geektron?"

Tak pondered over it. "Hmm...Because Timmy said you're a geek."

"Oh...hey!" Jimmy snapped as the other kids laugh.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like they managed to escape ZIM and find the third treasure, the Dark Sword. Now they only have two more treasures to go. Be sure to review, and the next story 'Secret of the Soul Shredder' will be up soon.


	22. Secret of the Soul Shredder Part 1

Sorry for the long wait, but now I bring you the next story called Secret of the Soul Shredder which is like a continuation of the last story. This was also written with Dannyfangirl and this story is one of her ideas.

Now please enjoy the first part…

* * *

**Secret of the Soul Shredder: Part 1**

Late in the afternoon, everybody was doing there jobs on the ship. Jimmy and Timmy were just sitting around on deck. The two were rather bored and not sure of what to do. "Well...three treasures down..." Jimmy sighed.

"...Two to go." Timmy replied the same way.

"What do you think the next one could be?" Jimmy asked.

"Who knows?" Timmy shrugged. "I just hope it does something cool like the others."

Then, Blossom and her sisters walked in. "What are you doing?" Blossom wondered.

"Nothing..." Timmy replied as he slid on the floor against Jimmy.

"It's true." Jimmy also said.

"No duties the Captain assigned you?" Buttercup asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Not to our knowledge."

"Well, he and everyone else are trying to find the fourth treasure." Blossom mentioned.

"Any luck?"

"Nope." Blossom answered, and then narrowed her eyes at Jimmy. "You could help by using the compass though."

Jimmy eyed her. "Okay..." he opened the compass and stared at it. But then he immediately closed it and just said, "Nope, nothing there."

Blossom didn't look convinced. "What do you mean nothing?"

As in the compass doesn't have a location on the treasure yet." Jimmy explained in an annoyed tone.

"You're probably not even trying!"

"Well sorry, Ms. Goody-Good Shoes!" Jimmy moaned.

"What are you saying?" Blossom angrily asked.

"You always have to tell us how to do our job!"

"Well, I care about finding the treasures since an evil dragon is trying to find a way to destroy the world!" Blossom snapped.

Jimmy yelled back, "Well, I care too, and I prefer finding the treasures my own way!" then he turned away. "I found the Dark Sword my own way, didn't I?"

"Yeah, noticed you handled that situation well..." Blossom turned away also.

"Well, the fact is I don't need your constant criticisms on how to find the treasures!" Jimmy then stormed off.

Timmy, Buttercup, and Bubbles stare at the two walking away. "Geez, I'm tired of those two fighting recently..." the bucktoothed groan.

"Yeah, I hate it when they fight." Bubbles said sadly.

"This reminds me of Jimmy and Cindy years ago..."

* * *

In a flashback, a much younger Jimmy Neutron was with a girl that had blonde hair.

_"Hold on...who's Cindy?"_ Buttercup wondered.

_"She's a friend of ours back at where we came from...kinda,"_ Timmy explains as the flashback begins

"And that's the sum of that equation." Jimmy said as he wrote a math problem on a chalkboard.

"Wrong again, Neutron!" the girl snapped, "You got the equation wrong."

"Of course not!" Jimmy yelled back. "It's completely correct!"

"That's what you think, Nerdtron!"

_"You see...Cindy is this girl who's smart as Jimmy, but the two think they know better so they get competitive,"_ Timmy explains.

_"Just like Blossom."_ Bubbles realized.

* * *

Then the flashback ended, and Timmy said, "I don't think there was a time they could ever get along."

"Well, we can't find the last two treasures with them fighting all the time." Buttercup mentioned.

"You're right." Timmy said. "There has to be some way we can get them to get along."

"Hmmm..." the three kids started to think.

* * *

At the stern of the ship, Jimmy was sitting by himself, still looking angry about what happened. "Thinks she can contradict me..." Jimmy groaned.

Then he heard screaming, and suddenly Iago came flying over to him out of breath.

"Iago?" he wondered. He holds up an arm for him to perch on, but Iago instead falls on the ground.

"Jimmy!" Iago tried to say. "You gotta hide me...you gotta hide me from Danny!"

"Wait!" Jimmy said confused. "What about Danny?"

"Ever since we left that palace...Danny has been making me send letters...he'd written to Princess Sam...And it's been wearing me out!"

Jimmy didn't look convinced. "That's it?"

"Yeah!" Iago snapped, "I can't take the lovey-dovey between those two!"

"Well, at least she treats Danny with high expectation and doesn't constantly contradict him on everything he does!" Jimmy snapped.

Iago turned around and yelped as he flew away with Danny coming over to Jimmy.

"Hey Jim! Have you seen Iago?" he asked with hearts flying above him, "I gotta ask him a favor!"

"What does it matter?" Jimmy groaned. "It isn't gonna solve anything."

Danny then noticed Jimmy's mood, and then asked, "What's got you so down?"

"Blossom does! That's what's wrong!"

"Why? What's wrong with Blossom? She's smart."

"Yeah," Jimmy angrily snapped. "So smart that she can't handle another genius sailing aboard this ship."

"Is it like the Cindy thing?"

Jimmy's eyes widen at what Danny said, until he shook it off. "No! This is nothing like that!"

"I think it is." Danny said. "And I think I know exactly what's going on."

"And what would that be?"

"You like her." Danny simply said.

Jimmy's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"It's true."

"It's nothing like that." Jimmy implied.

"Come on, Jimster. I know it. You DID crush on Cindy when you kept yapping at us on how much you 'hated' her." Danny spoke using air quotes.

Jimmy shook his head. "That's completely untrue. When I said I hated her it was completely true. And I never had feelings toward here, and I especially don't have feelings toward Blossom."

"Then why don't you quit love-hating each other, and start acting a bit more nicer instead?" Danny suggested.

"Hey! It's not my fault she nags me sometimes like Wanda with Cosmo!"

"Uh huh." Danny said with a look of disbelief.

"Right." Jimmy agreed as he turned around. "I'm going to go find Timmy."

Danny shook his head. "He's such a clueless genius."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy, Bubbles, and Buttercup were already putting their plan into action, and had snuck into SpongeBob's quarters.

"Guys, what if we get in trouble?" Bubbles wondered.

"Relax, we're not gonna get in trouble if we don't get caught." Timmy said. "Now I know he keeps it somewhere..." he soon spotted a large treasure chest. "Ah ha!"

He opened the chest and spotted the diamond, the Blood Crystal, and the Dark Sword.

"So this is where he puts those treasures," Buttercup guessed.

"It's a perfect spot for them." Bubbles said.

"Now let's get what we came here for." Timmy said as he took out the Dark Sword.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Bubbles asked.

"Easy." Timmy explained. "We're gonna pretend it was stolen, and then Jimmy and Blossom will have to work together to help find it."

"Wait, wouldn't they fight and argue that it's their faults?" Buttercup wondered.

"Uh...well, I haven't really gotten that far yet."

But then they heard something, and turn to see the doorknob turning.

Bubbles gasped. "Someone's coming!"

"Hide!" Timmy hissed just as Bubbles and Buttercup zoomed away at light speed to hide, leaving the boy behind.

When the door opened, SpongeBob came in along with Sandy. Luckily they didn't see him, since he quickly hid behind the chest with the Dark Sword.

SpongeBob sighed. "What a day. Everything's been going on around here lately."

"Yeah, we've been searching for treasures...oh and did you know that Danny is working Iago to death for him to send letters to his crush, and that Jimmy and Blossom are arguing lately," Sandy noticed.

"I know." SpongeBob agreed. "It's been causing so much tension. Not to mention about what I found out about that Dark Sword."

"SpongeBob, I told you that it's just an urban legend." Sandy mentioned.

"Yeah, but remember what we HAVE experienced recently," SpongeBob reminded.

"Well, you may be right." Sandy said as she thought about it. "I just don't believe that there's such a thing as a Fright Knight."

"Well, you heard of the legend..." SpongeBob reminded again, "It tells that the Fright Knight owns the Dark Sword or what he calls...the Soul Shredder and whoever steals it, the Fright Knight will come and seek vengeance upon those who stole his sword and he will created his own world of fear in the 7 seas."

"I wouldn't worry, SpongeDude." Sandy said as she held him. "Fright Knight won't be comin' back anytime soon."

"I hope so. Luckily I didn't tell the crew about this. They probably would've completely freaked out if they found out about the Fright Knight being the original owner of the Dark Sword."

Sandy frowned. "Kinda like you did?"

"Hey, I did not freak out," the captain snapped.

"Then why did you run around in panic with arms flailing and screaming about the Fright Knight coming?"

SpongeBob looked nervous. "I was...I was...practicing for what I would've done if I freaked about finding out that the Fright Knight would be coming."

"Uh huh." Sandy sarcastically agreed.

"Well, look on the bright side." SpongeBob said as he smiled, "At least there no chance that someone could get the sword and send out a signal that would lead the Fright Knight here to where the sword is."

"Yeah. You did keep it safe," Sandy sighed.

Unknowing to them that Timmy was still hiding behind the chest while holding the Dark Sword. But he didn't notice it glowing green in his hands and then a green sonic wave went out like a signal.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the Ghost Zone, the signal shone into an unknown castle. Then in the inside it reached a strange figure wearing dark armor.

"The signal has been sent." he said as he turned around.

He takes out a small pumpkin and throws it as smoke appears.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship, Timmy was able to sneak out of SpongeBob's room along with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"That was close." Buttercup said as she sighed.

"Yeah," Bubbles wipes the sweat off her head, "Did you get it?"

Timmy took the sword from behind his back, and smiled, "I sure did."

"Great, now let's put that plan into action." Buttercup said.

"Right. I'll go hide it while you get Jimmy and Blossom."

"Okay." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded as they flew off.

"And I just know where to put it," Timmy smirked and dashed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was having some lunch with some cooking from Remy. "Thanks Remy. This soup tastes delicious," she smiled.

"It was my specialty." Remy smiled proudly.

Then Buttercup flew up to her sister. "Hey Blossom, you gotta come here quick!"

"What is it?" Blossom asked, "Can't you see I'm on my lunch break?"

"It's important! You gotta come now!" Buttercup kept insisting as she started to drag Blossom away.

* * *

On the helm, Jimmy was sitting next to Danny, who was writing something on a piece of paper.

"'Dear Sam...'" Danny wrote dreamily, "'It's been many times now that we departed and I still can't forget you...'"

"Actually, it's been a week," Jimmy corrected.

"It sounds more romantic that way." Danny pointed out as he continued writing. "'Even with all the sailing we've been doing...I can't stop thinking of you...'"

Jimmy groans, almost gonna barf hearing Danny's words for his letter. "If I hear one more thing about romance and girls, I'll-"

"Jimmy!" a voice rang.

The genius turns to see Bubbles flying toward him. "Jimmy! Jimmy!" Bubbles called. "You gotta see something!"

Jimmy groaned in annoyance. "Can't it wait till later?"

"No, now!" Bubbles grabs Jimmy by the hand and pulls him away in fast speed before the boy genius can say anything

Danny didn't even notice Jimmy leave, and he instead rolled up his letter, and turned to Iago with a piece of rope.

"Aren't you glad I found you?" he smiled at the bird.

Iago screamed in horror as Danny came closer to him.

* * *

Soon Bubbles stopped with Jimmy on the deck of the ship, and he managed to get out of her grip. "Bubbles, what is this all about?" Then he noticed Buttercup with Blossom. "Correction Bubbles, why is this pink eyed redhaired girl doing here?" Jimmy said dully.

"And what is that big-headed fudge haired know-it-all doing here?" Blossom also asked.

Then Timmy came up to them. "Great! You guys are here!"

"Here?" Jimmy and Blossom chorused.

"For what?" Blossom wondered.

"You're not gonna believe it." Timmy told them. "But we've been robbed. The Dark Sword's gone missing."

"What?!" Jimmy and Blossom both asked.

"It's true." Timmy explained. "And since you two are the smartest ones on this ship, you guys can work together to help find it."

Jimmy and Blossom are shocked and looked at each other. They both turn away. "No way I'm working with Neutron!" Blossom snapped.

"And there's no way I'm working with Blossom!" Jimmy also snapped.

Timmy, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked shocked.

"But- But you have to!" Bubbles told them.

"Yeah! You're our only hope!" Timmy added.

"I can find the Dark Sword with no problem!" Jimmy pointed out. "There's no way I need to work with Blossom to do it!"

"Ha! I would find it faster than you, since I can fly at light speed!" Blossom scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy said. "Well, bring it on, red! I can definitely find the Dark Sword before you!"

"Oh really?!" Blossom yelled out.

"Really!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Yeah!"

"Okay...this is unexpected," Bubbles peeped.

Jimmy and Blossom stared at each other in the face as they growled. Then they turn away from each other as they go in different directions to find the Dark Sword.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I hoped." Timmy said.

"Well, it could've gone worse." Buttercup mentioned.

Then they hear thundering noise as they look up in the sky to see dark clouds appearing.

"What the?" Timmy wondered.

Then SpongeBob and Sandy come out of the captain's room to see what was going on. Then SpongeBob opens an umbrella over his and Sandy's head like he was expecting rain to fall.

"What's going on?" Bubbles wondered.

Danny stopped tying a letter to Iago when he noticed what was going on, and then he saw his Ghost Sense go off. "Looks like trouble," he guessed.

Then lightning started to strike, but it was oddly green.

"So you are the ones who had taken my sword!" A voice called out.

Then they see a ghost that looked like a knight appeared on a horse.

Sandy gasped. "No...It can't be..."

SpongeBob shivered in fright as he said, "You're the... the...the..."

"The Fright Knight!" Timmy finished when he remembered when he overheard SpongeBob and Sandy talking.

"How did you know that?" the captain asks.

"Uh...I heard a lot of stories?" Timmy lied as he shrugged.

Then the Fright Knight landed on the deck. "I'll be taking my sword back!"

"Sword...what sword?" Timmy chuckled nervously.

"My Soul Shredder that you pirates stole from me!" the Fright Knight yelled clutching a fist.

"Uh...here's 3 things to say," SpongeBob explained, "One: I thought you were looking for the Dark Sword. Two: It was actually ZIM and his crew who stole your sword and Three: There's NO WAY you're getting it!" he takes out his sword and aims at the ghost.

When SpongeBob was about to swing his sword at the Fright Knight, he just grabbed it, and broke the sword in half, making SpongeBob yelp.

Everyone stared as the captain ran away crying. "This is why I don't like ghosts!"

"Fools!" The Fright Knight yelled. "I seek my sword known as the Soul Shredder. Which you humans possess!"

"What makes you think it's here?" Danny asked.

The Fright Knight answered, "The signal has been sent...by one of you!"

"That's impossible!" Sandy yelled. "For that to happen, someone had to touch the sword and activate it!"

Bubbles and Buttercup realize something and glare at the buck toothed boy.

Timmy then got a guilty look as he noticed the girls glaring at him. "Back me up here." he whispered to them.

"My sword is here!" The Fright Knight yelled. "And you will hand it over or be sent to a world where you will face your worst nightmare!"

"Never!" Danny yelled as he turned into ghost form. "I don't exactly know how you found us, but we're gonna show you the way out!"

The ghost boy charged at the Fright Knight but he zapped Danny with a purple beam.

"Danny!" Timmy, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Timmy shouted.

Once Timmy and the others went to help fight the Fright Knight, Jimmy came, still angry, until his widen when he notices what happened. "Plukin Pluto!" he yelled out.

Then Blossom came and noticed what's going on also. "What's going on?" then she turned to Jimmy. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything! I just came here!" Jimmy snapped.

"Yeah right!" Blossom yelled in disbelief. "You probably did something that caused all this!"

"How do I know YOU didn't cause all this and are just trying to pin the blame on me?!" Jimmy yelled.

"I was close to finding the Dark Sword anyway!" Blossom mentioned loudly.

Then the Fright Knight turned to see Jimmy and Blossom still arguing.

"Well, you don't know just how close I am to finding the Dark Sword!" Jimmy yelled back.

But before Jimmy could say anything else, the Fright Knight shot a purple blast at Jimmy, knocking him back.

Blossom gasped. "Jim?" she asked him when something grabbed her, making her scream.

Then Jimmy sat up and held his head as he groaned until he saw Blossom being held captive by the Fright Knight. "Blossom!"

The Fright Knight still held Blossom as he turned to the rest of the crew. "Let this be a warning to all of you! You have exactly 24 hours to return the Soul Shredder to me or you shall never see this girl again!"

"Why am I the one to be held hostage?!" Blossom screamed.

Then the Fright Knight turned to Jimmy, and pointed at him. "And you! If you claim to know where my sword is, then you will be the one to bring it to me if you ever wish to have your girlfriend back!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Jimmy angrily pointed out.

But then the Fright Knight already disappeared with Blossom.

Jimmy then got a guilty look. "Whoops."

"Oh no!" Bubbles screamed. "He took Blossom!"

"Way to go, genius!" Buttercup snapped.

"Yeah!" Timmy also snapped. "You gonna get me captured next?"

"Hey! He knocked me out!" Jimmy snapped.

"Right after you had to start arguing with Blossom again!" Danny mentioned.

"It was her fault anyway!"

"Well, the only thing to do is to get the sword to save Blossom."

Then they turn to see SpongeBob come out of a cannon where he was hiding from the Fright Knight. "Hey guys! Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really," Buttercup spoke, "Only the part where BLOSSOM IS KIDNAPPED!!!"

"And the Fright Knight is giving us 24 hours to give his sword back or we'll never see her again!" Bubbles cried.

"And they're making me do it." Jimmy frowned.

"It was his fault after all," Iago recalls.

"Whoa," SpongeBob said amazed. "I really did miss a lot."

Then Sandy came up to the captain, and said, "SpongeBob, I checked the chest in your room and I didn't see the sword anywhere."

"WHAT?!" SpongeBob cried.

"It's true. When I opened it, it was just empty," Sandy explained.

"No!" SpongeBob cried as he pulled on his hat. "How could this have happened?!"

"It got stolen." Jimmy mentioned. "Isn't that what you said, Turner?"

Timmy chuckled nervously. "Uh...yeah! Yeah, it got stolen. Must be the Fright Knight."

Danny looked confused. "But that doesn't make any sense. He thinks we have it, and he took Blossom as a hostage to trade for it."

"Maybe someone else took it," Sandy guessed.

"But who?" SpongeBob wondered.

Timmy began to sweat as he got a nervous look. "Now's your chance to back me up here." he whispered to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Got it," Buttercup and Bubbles smiled. They took a moment of pause when suddenly: "HE DID IT!!" They point at him.

"WHAT?!" Timmy shouted as the others gasped in shock.

"That's funny." SpongeBob said. "It almost sounded like they said you took the sword."

Timmy chuckled. "Funny on how you mention that..."

Then Jimmy got in front of Timmy. "You DID take the sword, didn't you?!"

"Well, let's say I didn't TECHNICALLY take it," Timmy chuckled, trying to avoid the real answer.

"Oh really?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Really. I just 'borrowed' it for a few minutes."

"So, you're saying you did take the sword." Jimmy guessed.

"He said he borrowed it," Bubbles piped.

"Well, why did y'all go and take it?" Sandy asked.

Timmy shrugged. "It was for a good reason."

"WHAT reason?"

"He did it to make Blossom and Jimmy stop fighting and be friends, even lovers," Bubbles giggled. Timmy and Buttercup glare at her.

"What?" Jimmy asked in disbelief. "You mean you did all that for that reason?"

"Well, duh." Timmy said. "We wouldn't have to if you and Blossom would stop fighting."

"Aw...that's SO sweet of you guys," SpongeBob smiled with big eyes.

"I guess, but it just got Blossom kidnapped by the Fright Knight." Danny mentioned.

"Well, it WASN'T supposed to happen," Timmy admitted, "How did the Fright Knight get here anyhow?"

Sandy started to think. "Well...judgin' be the legends, when Timmy grabbed the sword, he must've somehow activated it and sent out a signal that called the Fright Knight here. I bet if we had the sword, we can use it to track him down and find Blossom."

"Well, Timmy, where did you hide that sword?" SpongeBob asked him.

"Um..." Timmy tried to answer. "I kinda hid it under my pillow in the cabin."

Everyone stared. "You hid it under your pillow?" Tak asked.

"It was the only place I can think of where no one would think to look!"

"Well, go get it!" Danny ordered as he pointed. "The sooner we have it, the sooner we can save Blossom!"

"Yeah, Turner. It's YOU who got her into this mess," Jimmy yelled poking Timmy at the nose/

Timmy grunted and walked away until he turned back to Jimmy. "And it was YOU who started this whole mess!" then he walked away again.

Jimmy stood for a moment and bowed his head. "You know, it's kinda true," Remy recalls.

Jimmy just glared as he shut Remy's snout, and Bubbles asked, "Will we be saving Blossom soon?"

"Aye, aye!" SpongeBob said with a thumbs up. "And nothing will keep us distracted."

* * *

It looks like Blossom has been kidnapped by the Fright Knight, and she and Jimmy won't stop fighting. Will they be able to save Blossom in time? The next chapter with the answers will be up soon. Also don't forget to review.


	23. Secret of the Soul Shredder Part 2

Here is part 2 of Secret of the Soul Shredder. Last time Blossom got kidnapped by the Fright Knight, and the others must go and rescue her.

* * *

**Secret of the Soul Shredder: Part 2**

Much later, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, Bubbles, and Buttercup had annoyed looks while had a bit of trouble getting the captain to come along.

"Do you guys have a plan yet?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course," Tak replied. "It's follow the sword to where it signals us to go to, and get the captain to get over his fear of ghosts so we can go."

"It's not a fear; it's just a...distraction." SpongeBob mentioned as Sandy tried pushing him into a long boat with the others.

"Come on, Captain!" Danny yelled pushing him, "We have to save Blossom!"

"But, the Fright Knight could kill me!" SpongeBob cried out.

"Don't worry, I don't think the Fright Knight's gonna be the one that kills you." Tak pointed out.

"Yeah, it would be the three dingalings who got her into this," Iago said.

"Now can we go already, so I can have Iago fly this to Sam later on?" Danny asked, holding out a rolled up piece of paper.

"We could be running out of time also!" Jimmy pointed out. "Not that I care or anything."

"Alright, alright, we'll leave already." SpongeBob said with a nervous look. "But only because I'm worried about Blossom."

"Good," Sandy said and pushes SpongeBob into the boat.

"Bye, Sandy, watch the ship for me!" SpongeBob waved as he and the others took off. "We'll be back soon...I hope."

"Aye, Captain!" Sandy saluted, "Good luck, SpongeBob!"

While they were in the boat, Danny held the sword and said, "The sword seems to be reacting somehow. Maybe to where the Fright Knight is."

"Good, then it will point us away to Blossom!" Jimmy said raising his sword high.

Timmy looked at him oddly. "I thought you didn't care."

Jimmy froze. "Uh...I don't care...I just wanna fight the Fright Knight and help the Girls save their sister."

"Right..." Buttercup and Bubbles rolled their eyes.

The sword lit up brightly and points to a direction. "That must be the way to where the Fright Knight is," Timmy guessed.

Near the entrance to a cave, there was a glowing green portal up ahead.

Danny gasped as his ghost sense triggered, a blue icy mist flowing through into the portal.

"Anything wrong, Danny?" Tak asked.

"Something tells me, we're not gonna have a happy welcome inside." Danny told his friends.

"What makes you say that?" SpongeBob asked as they went through the portal.

Inside the portal, they look to see a dark castle up ahead. "That could be it," Tak pointed out.

"But, where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, where ever she is, she could be in that castle, and I'm sure that we have nothing to worry about, since she has powers," Jimmy shrugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was tied with glowing green chains to a stand table. Blossom struggled to get out. "Let me go!"

"Foolish maiden," The Fright Knight said. "Your powers won't do good here, and your accomplices have only a short time to return my sword."

"Just what do you want with your sword?" Blossom demanded.

"It's simple, child," he spoke, "I plan to take my sword and release its powers to continue my reign of terror. But before I do, I plan to take out your friends first, including your swirly haired one."

Blossom gasped. "No, you can't hurt him!"

"Just try and stop me." The Fright Knight said as he walked away.

* * *

Inside the castle, the crew already went inside, where it was dark and eerie. There were dusty halls, spider webs, and skulls. It would scare SpongeBob except for one thing...the room was filled with gold and treasure.

"Ooh!" SpongeBob said in awe as he picked up a gold necklace. "This is definitely for keeping."

Danny glared. "Captain! We have no time for this! We're in a middle of a rescue!"

"Ah, we can wait later," Iago said putting on a shiny crown, "Now this I can live with...except for the skulls, and the boring books."

"Come on, guys!" Jimmy shouted impatiently. "We have to hurry and save Blossom before we run out of time!"

"So you DO care," Timmy smirked.

"I DO NOT!!!"

"Jimmy's right," Danny nodded, "She could be in great danger."

"Plus I forgot to mention to the captain and Iago that stealing from a place like this can have dire consequences." Jimmy added.

"How dire can it possibly be?" SpongeBob asked in disbelief.

Then they spotted the skeletons in the room start to glow and come to life. "That is dire." Iago said.

SpongeBob gasped. "I didn't do it! He did!" he pointed to Iago and ran away.

"Captain! Don't run away, you're supposed to fight with us!" Timmy yelled as the skeletons approached.

"Yeah," Jimmy also yelled. "Think about how much Blossom means to...her sisters!"

"Think of all the gold they'll steal!" Danny called out also.

With that, SpongeBob turned around and shouted, "Alright, everyone, defeat those ghost skeletons now!"

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at each other and nodded. The boys raise their swords and charge at the skeletons.

* * *

Inside, the Fright Knight's lair, he said, "My sword is near. Those humans are bringing it right now."

"They'll never give it to you!" Blossom yelled.

"Ha! Take that, you evil skeletons!" Jimmy's voice yelled with a bunch of sword fight noises.

"They'll soon reach this location and regret ever stealing my sword." The Fright Knight said.

"Uh...they didn't actually take your sword," Blossom told, "It was Captain ZIM and his evil crew, who took it. But then SpongeBob stole it back."

"Rules are rules!" he yelled. "If anyone is caught bearing my sword, they shall pay!"

* * *

Soon all the skeletons were defeated and in pieces on the ground. Jimmy wiped dust from his hands and grabbed his sword, "Now, to save Blossom!" Timmy, Danny, Tak, Bubbles, and Buttercup all stared at him slyly. "Uh...not like I care and all."

"Okay, time to save her," SpongeBob said and turned to Danny, "Keep that sword tightly. If the Fright Knight gets his sword back, there is no telling what could happen."

"Got it." Danny said with the sword attached to his belt.

"Come on," Jimmy ordered. "The Fright Knight might have Blossom right through this door!"

"Leave the door kicking to me," SpongeBob said showing off some karate moves.

SpongeBob took a few steps back. "Hiii..." He then started running as fast as he could to the door. "Yaaa!!!" he then jumped in the air with his foot facing forward. But before he knew it, the door opened on its own, having SpongeBob fall on the floor.

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, Bubbles, and Buttercup all went it next. "At last, you're here!" a voice called out as they all look to see the Fright Knight.

Jimmy pointed his sword at him. "Alright, Knight! What have you done with Blossom...uh, not like I care or anything."

The Fright Knight stepped aside to show Blossom still tied up.

"Captain! Buttercup! Bubbles! Jimmy!" Blossom cried.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried happily.

"Let her go!" SpongeBob yelled holding up his sword, until the Fright Knight glared straight at him. He slowly nervously put his sword down. "Uh...please?"

"Not until I retrieve my sword." The Fright Knight replied.

"We want you to release Blossom first!" Jimmy yelled.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"Uh...well...uh..."

"Fools!" the Fright Knight yelled. "I will have to destroy you all until I get my sword!"

Then he shot a beam at the pirate knocking them back which caused Danny to lose the sword and have it land on the ground. Danny gasped and tries to grab it until the sword flies off and into the Fright Knight's hands.

"At last!" the Fright Knight said with the sword. "The Soul Shredder is mine once again!"

"Soul Shredder? I thought it's called the Dark Sword," SpongeBob thought.

"I guess throughout the course of history, its actual name has been lost." Jimmy guessed.

"Well, whatever it's really called, we're getting it back!" Timmy shouted as he took out his sword. But then the Fright Knight sliced his sword through Timmy.

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob gasped as Timmy glows green and disappears.

* * *

Timmy then reappeared on a piece of ground in a dark void. "Huh? Where am I?" he wondered when a big foot stomped in front of him.

Timmy gasped when he saw it was a giant robot that somehow looked like Vicky. "Twerp!" the Vicky robot yelled as flamethrowers and chainsaws came out of it.

Timmy screamed loudly as he ran away from Vicky.

* * *

Back at the Fright Knight's lair, he aimed his sword at the others. "The rest of you are next!"

"What happened to Timmy?" Buttercup asked.

"He's been sent to an alternate universe where his worse fear comes to life," Jimmy explained and shudders, remembering the same thing that happened to him.

"That is exactly what happens when you feel the sting of my blade." The Fright Knight added.

"Well, we won't be facing our fears anytime soon." Danny said with his hand glowing green.

"I already am." SpongeBob groaned.

"What are your orders, Captain?" Tak asked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob gulped and answered, "Jimmy and the girls can save Blossom, and the rest of you can get the sword and stop the Fright Knight!"

"What about you?"

"I'll...uh...be monitoring the situation." SpongeBob answered with a nervous grin.

This made everyone frown in annoyance until the Fright Knight swung his sword, barely missing them.

"Well, you're the captain." Danny said as she shot a ghost ray at the Fright Knight.

"Find a way to stop the Fright Knight!" Tak yelled blasting a Juju beam at the Fright Knight also.

SpongeBob sighed and reluctantly said, "Okay..."

Jimmy, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran toward Blossom as Jimmy shouted, "Don't worry, Blossom! I'm here...along with them."

"Hurry and get me out of here!" Blossom yelled as she tried to break free.

Jimmy takes his sword and cuts the rope. He then grabs Blossom's hand and helps her off the table. "You okay?" he asked somewhat smiling.

"Uh...yeah, other than being kidnapped, I'm alright," Blossom admitted.

"Great."

"Ahem," Jimmy then turned to see Bubbles and Buttercup staring at him.

Jimmy then quickly let go of Blossom and shouted, "What? I'm not happy that we saved Blossom! I mean..."

Blossom gasped and then scoffed, "Well, I'm not happy that you saved me either! It should have been my sisters."

"Well, I think it should've been them too!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she groaned. "Oh boy,"

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was looking around the room. "Let's see...what could we use to stop the Fright Knight?" He looks around and noticed something. A book opened and on top of a porch. "Ooh, what's this?" he wondered, reading it.

But unknowing to him, the Fright Knight was about to stab him with the Soul Shredder.

"Captain, look out!" Tak yelled as he ran over.

SpongeBob gasped as Tak got in front of him, and the sword sliced through Tak causing him to glow and disappear. "Tak! Noo!" he yelled out.

* * *

Tak then reappeared in another world. He looked around to see he was in what looked like a jungle. "What am I doing here?" Tak wondered until he heard a hissing sound.

Then he turned and saw a giant blue snake come out from the bushes.

"Gongru Snake!" Tak yelled in horror as he screamed and ran away with the snake chasing after him.

* * *

Back at the Fright Knight's lair, SpongeBob was rapidly flipping through pages of the book. "Come on! There's got to be a way!" he pleaded running through the pages.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" Blossom yelled as she continued arguing with Jimmy.

"It was you who started it!' Jimmy yelled.

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled.

"YEAH!! What the hell are you fighting for?" Bubbles piped.

"Well...." Jimmy tried to answer. "She..."

"It's simple." Blossom also tried to answer. "He's always..."

But then Buttercup told them, "You shouldn't be wasting our time fighting like this for some stupid reason!"

"You guys are supposed to be best friends. That's why we and Timmy took the sword, so you can work together like you always do," Bubbles added.

Jimmy and Blossom looked at each other in uncertainty

While Danny was dodging the swings from the Fright Knight's sword, he tried to keep him away with an ecto-beam as he shouted, "SpongeBob, anytime!" he yelled impatiently, waiting for an answer on how to stop him.

SpongeBob continued looking for the book until he spotted a certain page. "Ah ha!"

"You found it?" Danny asked.

"Aye!" SpongeBob replied as he pointed at the book. "It says, 'To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must be in pumpkin near.' Hmm...I wonder what that means."

"A pumpkin?" Danny questioned as he got blasted by the Fright Knight.

While Jimmy and Blossom were still looking away from each other, Buttercup yelled, "Come on, guys! Our friends need help!"

"We have to save them!" Bubbles flailed her arms.

Jimmy then looked in one direction and smiled, "A pumpkin." he pointed to a pumpkin in the corner of the room.

Blossom looked at the pumpkin also and smiled too, "That's it!"

The two turn to each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" they ask one another.

When Danny was knocked into the wall and slid on the floor. The Fright Knight approached Danny about to stab him with the sword.

"Say goodbye!" he yelled as he raised his sword above.

But then a pink zoom flew by and grabbed the sword away from the Fright Knight. It was Blossom that landed with the sword next to Jimmy who was holding the pumpkin.

"To cease the storm..." Blossom recited.

"To end the fear..." Jimmy added also.

"The sword must be..."

"In pumpkin near!" Jimmy finished as Blossom stuck the sword into the pumpkin.

"NOO!!!" the Fright Knight yelled out.

"Yes!" Jimmy and Blossom cheered as the sword and pumpkin glowed.

The Fright Knight then disappeared and Timmy and Tak reappeared.

"AAAHHHH!!!! It's TOO scary!" Timmy cried,

"MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!" Tak yelled, shielding his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

The two froze and found out they're back to the real world.

"We're so glad you're back!" SpongeBob happily told them. "I hope you weren't too scared."

"We weren't scared." Tak lied.

"Yeah, that universe was nothing," Timmy nodded.

"You were amazing!" a voice shouted as they all turn to see Blossom with Jimmy.

"Not as amazing as you were!" Jimmy also shouted.

"But you were the one who saw the pumpkin and thought of it!"

"But you were the one that grabbed the Soul Shredder and put it in the pumpkin!"

"You know, I was the one who found the spell," SpongeBob added.

Jimmy and Blossom stared at SpongeBob until Jimmy smiled at Blossom. "Still, you were really great."

"No, you were," Blossom chuckled.

"You were the best."

"No way. You were." The two laughed while putting their hands on each other's shoulders and walked away.

Timmy and Tak look at each other. "What just happened?" Timmy wondered.

"Are they actually getting along?" Tak asked a bit shocked.

"Yay! They're best friends again!" Bubbles cheered.

"It's about time." Buttercup smiled as she crossed her arms.

"And now we have the sword and the Fright Knight gone," SpongeBob smiled about to reach the sword with the pumpkin on top until Danny slapped his hand. "Hey!"

"We got to be careful with that thing. If we take it outta the pumpkin, the Fright Knight will come back," Danny told.

"Very well," SpongeBob said as he picked up the pumpkin. "Then I shall take the pumpkin along with me."

Iago flies and lands on Danny's shoulder. "Well, Jimmy and Blossom are friends again...we stopped the Fright Knight...and we still got the Soul Shredder in our hands," Danny smiled and turned to Iago, "And just one more thing..."

"You can't be serious!" Iago shouted as he flew in the air.

"Iago! Come back! I need you to send these back to Sam!" he yelled holding out letters and flying after Iago.

"No way, ghost kid!" Iago cried flying away.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like Jimmy and Blossom are friends again, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and the next story, "Song of the Siren" will be posted soon.


	24. Song of the Siren Part 1

Now, here's a new story of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures called "Song of the Siren" which was co-written with Dannyfangirl.

Plot: Late at night when they crew are on deck, telling scary stories, Sandy decides to tell them a REAL scary story about a ghost siren called Ember that puts men under a hypnotic spell when she sings. Soon, when they're sailing though the Haunted Waters, they find the fourth treasure in the ocean which is a strange musical flute. But late at night when singing is heard and everyone's asleep, some of the boys on the crew begin to mysteriously disappear from the ship each night. They soon realize it's the ghost siren Ember, who is putting the boys in a hypnotic trance and capturing them. Now it's up to Sandy to lead the girls and Tak (who hasn't been sleeping at all) to rescue SpongeBob and the boys from Ember, and maybe use the music of the flute to break the trance.

Enjoy the first part.

* * *

**Song of the Siren: Part 1**

Late at night on the ship, the crew minus the captain and Sandy were sitting on deck around a lantern while Danny was telling a scary story. He also had a blindfold over his eyes since tonight was a full moon.

"And then...when the hikers were going down the mountain…they were unaware of the danger they were heading in." Danny told.

The others were just listening with uninterested or unafraid faces as they listened to Danny's story.

"But...when they weren't looking...from out of the bushes came a man...with hooks for hands!" Danny shouted as he uses his two fingers to imitate hooks.

Everyone stared at him. "Hooks for hands?" Jimmy asked boredly.

"That's lame." Timmy said in the same tone as Jimmy.

"If you remove your blindfold and look at the moon will your story get a bit scarier?" Tak jokingly asked.

"Tak!" Jimmy and Timmy snapped at him.

Danny crossed his arms and angrily asked, "Well, unless you want me to try, why don't one of you try telling a scary story if you think you can do better?"

"OOHH!!! I got a story!" Timmy raised his hands.

"Is it about when you wished that people in costumes were real and scary and you had to stop the Pumpkinator from making it the worse Halloween ever?" Jimmy asked.

"NO!!!" Timmy snapped until he got a guilty look. "...Yes."

"Timmy, you told that story to us already," Danny said, "More than 27 million times before we joined the crew."

"Well, it's better than what your story was."

"Cut it out, you two," Grim said, "Is there anyone else who has a story to tell?"

Then Sandy was walking by them, and she turned and asked, "What y'all doin' sitting out here?"

"Just keeping ourselves entertained with scary stories." Jimmy answered. "Of course these are the worst scary stories I've ever heard."

"Yeah, it didn't even scare Bubbles," Buttercup recalls who sees her sister sleeping with her Octi.

Then Sandy thought of something. "Well, if y'all are yearning for a scary yarn, I think I got one that'll scare y'all out of your shells."

"Oh really?" Mandy asked, "Then, we'd all like to hear it."

"If you insist." Sandy said as she sat down on the floor. "This here's the story of the ghost siren: Ember."

"A siren?" Timmy wondered.

"A mysterious ghost who has the power to lure boys away with her singing voice and beauty," Tak explains.

"Right!" Sandy said as she began her story. "Ember lives in the Haunted Waters which is where we happen to be going to on our journey, and they say at night while everyone's asleep, she sings out her beautiful voice and it hypnotizes all men that hear in their sleep and they're never seen again in the mornin'."

Timmy gulps in fright as he asks, "Where do they go?"

"You wanna know what happens to the boys when Ember puts them under her spell?' Sandy asked slyly.

Jimmy still trying to look unafraid replied, "Sure, let's hear."

"Those who claim to have witnessed it say they leave their beds at night and walk out followin' the voice with no way of snappin' out of that trance."

Bloo's teeth started to chatter in fear as he listened to the story.

Danny nervously pulled on his shirt collar as he asked, "What happens after they leave?"

Sandy smirks, taking a moment of silence. "She...lures 'em out and takes 'em to a place where they're never seen again!" She yelled fearfully. "And they say the same thing happens to any man who dares enter the Haunted Waters at night!"

Most of the crew gasped in fear at the story.

Sandy then began laughing as she stood up. "Well, how'd y'all like that scary story?"

Jimmy and Timmy were holding Danny and shivering. It was scary to them, in fact. Even all the crew, except Buttercup and Mandy, were scared.

Sandy smiled in satisfaction. "Well, I guess you're all entertained now."

"I have to admit...it was cool, and scary," Buttercup said,

"But, it's not really real is it?" Mac asked. "We're going to the Haunted Waters tomorrow."

"Of course not, it's only a myth," Sandy chuckled.

"Isn't that what people say when this 'Legend' suddenly comes true and we get in trouble for it?" Jimmy mentioned.

Timmy pointed out, "And that's usually because it's our fault."

"Well, we'll be making sure nothin' like that ever happens to us while we're sailin' through the Haunted Waters tomorrow." Sandy said. "SpongeBob will even make sure nothin' happens."

"But what about the captain when he 'doesn't like to be around ghosts'," Danny said using airquotes and noting SpongeBob's phobia.

Sandy frowned in annoyance. "I guess you do have a point there. Especially since that's the whole reason he didn't wanna come out and listen to ghost stories. But you're all powerful enough to take on a ghost, aren't you?"

"You know, you're right, Sandy." Danny said in confidence. "No ghost with a hypnotic singing voice can defeat me."

"Oh please..." the boys, Mac, Bloo, and the Girls groan at him.

Then, Timmy yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"I'll head in too." Jimmy said as he followed Timmy while helping Danny get up.

Soon, the rest of the crew started walking off except Tak. Jimmy turned to Tak with Danny. "Are you going to sleep too, Tak?"

"Uh...I'm gonna stay up for a while longer." Tak answered.

"Tak, you need sleep you know," Danny says.

"Yeah, you haven't slept in weeks since Shendu was awakened," Timmy recalled.

Tak got a nervous look as he said, "I sleep...for a few seconds...I'm just...not really tired."

"You mean...when you wake up after having a nightmare?" Jimmy guessed.

"No! Of course not," Tak said as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny all give him suspicious looks. "Uh...I gotta go." Tak said as he quickly walked away.

"Guys, is it just me, or is there something that Tak's not telling us?" Timmy said to his friends.

"I think you're right, Timmy." Danny said. "It must be something important."

* * *

Later on in the morning, the ship was now in the Haunted Waters where it was foggy. Some of the crew were underwater looking for something while SpongeBob was sitting in an innertube on top of the water waiting for them.

"Come on people! We got one last treasure to find!" he yelled out.

Timmy came up for air as he said, "This isn't as easy as it looks."

Danny got up from the water. "Yeah, this fog isn't getting us anywhere."

"Well, it has to be somewhere." SpongeBob said as he shivered. "I hate these Haunted Waters."

"Is it cuz it has ghosts?" Timmy guessed, as he and Danny look at each other, smirking.

"No! Of course not!" SpongeBob replied with a guilty look. "…Maybe."

Then suddenly, Bubbles flew out of the water. "I found something!"

"You did?!" SpongeBob asked excitedly which caused him to fall out of the innertube and he started splashing his arms around. "Help! Help! I can't swim!"

He screams as he sinks into the water, until Sandy gasped to see him drowning. She quickly jumped into the water and pulled him back up.

"You okay now?" Sandy asked as she held him.

SpongeBob still looked exhausted as he said, "Aye, can I see the treasure now?"

Soon, everyone was back on the ship as Bubbles held the treasure she found in the ocean. SpongeBob took the treasure to see it was a strange white flute with fancy jewels. Jimmy pointed his compass at the flute. "This seems to be one of the five treasures."

"Wow! I wonder what powers it has," Sandy wondered.

"Simple, doll." SpongeBob pointed out. "It's a flute, so all I have to do is blow in here." He blew into the flute and it made a high screeching loud sound

"Gyah!" Timmy, Danny, Sandy, and Bubbles cover their ears.

SpongeBob stopped and looked oddly at the flute. "That's weird. Wasn't something supposed to happen?"

"Yeah...it just broke our ears," Timmy said cleaning his.

"You sure that's the treasure?" Danny asked.

"Of course it is!" SpongeBob snapped. "If Jimmy's compass says so, then I trust it."

Then Tak opened his eyes while he was leaning against the ship's railing, looking tired. "Huh? You found the treasure?"

"Aye, aye, Tak." SpongeBob replied. "Although we're not quite sure what it does. But I'm gonna find out even if it takes me all night!"

* * *

Soon, it was night and SpongeBob was in his room looking at the flute. "This is gonna take me forever." SpongeBob groaned.

Then Sandy came in and asked, "Hey SpongeBob, did you find out what the treasure does yet?"

"Why, of course I did, my sweetums," SpongeBob lied, "I'm this close to finding the flute's true power."

"That's great!" Sandy smiled. "You should probably get a bit of sleep also. You might end up looking like Tak does now."

* * *

Back to Tak, he was widening his eyes trying to not sleep as the others sleep peacefully.

"Come on, come on." Tak whispered to himself as he pulled on his sleep. "Stay awake."

But then he heard groaning and he turned to see Danny smiling in his sleep while hugging his pillow. "Oh, Sam...You're so pretty."

Tak frowned in annoyance as he lied down and covered his head with his pillow.

Outside while the ship was sailing through the dark fog, a faint voice was unnoticed by anyone. But the voice somehow sounded like singing. Then the singing soon reached the inside of the ship where the crew were sleeping.

While Mac was sleeping and the voice reaches his ears, he suddenly opens his eyes wide and looks like he's in a trance.

* * *

In the morning while most of the crew were on deck working, SpongeBob was sitting in the crow's nest with Sandy.

"By the way, SpongeBob. What does that treasure do anyway?" Sandy asked, remembering what he told her last night.

"Uh...it plays music?" SpongeBob lied.

"Really? Doesn't sound like it does," Sandy said with her ears still sore.

"Oh, it's good music alright." SpongeBob assured as he leaned closer to Sandy about to kiss her.

But then it was interrupted when someone called, "Captain!" SpongeBob looked down to see Bloo. "Captain, have you seen Mac?"

"No, I haven't!" SpongeBob called back.

"Alright, I'll keep looking!" Bloo shouted as he walked away.

"Now..." SpongeBob then attempted to kiss Sandy again.

But then another voice called out, "Captain!"

SpongeBob got annoyed a bit as he looked down to see Yin. "What is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen my brother?" Yin asked.

"No, I haven't seen him!" SpongeBob answered.

"Have you seen Mac?" Sandy asked also.

"Uh...no." Yin replied. "I'll go look for him also."

When Yin walked away, SpongeBob looked at Sandy again. "Okay, now..." he tried to kiss Sandy yet again.

"Captain!" another voice called out which was Lisa.

SpongeBob growled in annoyance as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Uh...I was just gonna ask if you've seen Bart." Lisa asked.

"No, I haven't seen him so go keep looking." SpongeBob said in an annoyed tone.

When Lisa walked away, SpongeBob looked at Sandy again and said, "Okay...now let's finally..."

"Hey, Captain!" Timmy said with Blossom and Buttercup.

"WHOSE CREWMEMBER IS MISSING NOW?!!" SpongeBob yelled out.

The four stared. "Uh...actually, there was a joke I wanted to tell you about," Timmy said.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" SpongeBob screamed in anger as he threw his fist in the air.

Sandy hit him in the back of the head angrily as she said, "Stop that!"

"Sorry," SpongeBob chuckled embarrassingly. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"Actually, something's fishy going around here," Sandy said suspiciously.

"What could be going on here?" Timmy asked. "It's so nice out even though they call it the Haunted Waters."

Sandy slid down from the Crow's Nest with SpongeBob as she said, "There's just something not right here."

SpongeBob started to think. "Hmm...Now that I think about it, where's Danny? He said he would protect me from ghosts, and he hasn't come out yet."

"Oh, I think he's with Jimmy," Timmy thought when Jimmy ran to him.

"Guys! Have you seen Danny?" Jimmy asked.

"I thought he was with you."

"But he wasn't in bed when I woke up, and I haven't seen him all morning." Jimmy told him.

"Weird, cuz Mac, Yang, and Bart are missin' too," Sandy told.

SpongeBob shrugged and guess, "Maybe they went for a walk."

"Out in the ocean?" Jimmy questioned.

"Maybe Danny flew them somewhere," Buttercup guessed, "He does have powers."

"That's it!" SpongeBob shouted. "There, problem solved. We'll just have to wait till they come back."

"But why would Danny wanna fly them outta the ship?" Blossom then wondered, "There isn't anywhere to go."

"And why would he leave without telling anyone?" Jimmy also wondered.

SpongeBob shrugged again and guessed, "Maybe he just wanted some alone time. You know how kids are."

"Then, if he flew away alone, why are the other boys missing?" Blossom asked again.

"Uh...uh...they...went...for a....walk?"

"Hey wait...isn't this like Sandy's story?" Timmy then noticed.

Jimmy remembered and said, "You mean the one with the ghost siren?"

SpongeBob got a shocked look and turned to Sandy. "You told them the story of the ghost siren?"

Sandy chuckled embarrassingly. "Well, they wanted to hear the story," she explained.

Then Jimmy said, "But even if this is like the ghost siren story, Timmy and I are boys and we're still here."

"Well, that's because her singing only affects few people who hear it in their sleep," Sandy explained, "It doesn't completely take control of everyone here."

"Maybe Danny heard it in his sleep and now he's under her spell and gone forever." Timmy thought.

"Or maybe..." SpongeBob said still wondering. "They went for a swim!"

"They didn't go for a swim or walk, Captain!" Jimmy snapped. "Mac, Yang, and Bart are missing along with Danny!"

"We got to do something about it!" Buttercup said making a knuckle sandwich.

"But where could they be?" Sandy wondered.

"You're right, my sweet." SpongeBob said in determination. "This calls for a stakeout!"

"A what?" Timmy wondered.

"Stakeout, where we spy around somewhere in this boat and watch people, invading their privacy," Jimmy explained.

Timmy chuckled excitedly. "Cool."

Then SpongeBob turned to his crew. "Okay, do I have a volunteer?"

Timmy pointed at Jimmy, and SpongeBob smiled. "Thank you for volunteering, Jimmy!"

Jimmy glared at Timmy, as he gave a huge smile.

* * *

Later at night, Jimmy was now sitting in the Crow's Nest by himself with a pair of binoculars.

"You okay up there, Jimbo?!" SpongeBob called up.

"I'm fine," Jimmy called out and continues to watch. Luckily, he had Iago with him. "Hey Iago, maybe you can fly around and see what's going on."

"Sure thing, Jimmy." Iago replied. "What else do I have to do when you talked me into helping you with this stakeout?"

When Iago flew away, SpongeBob called out, "Make sure you don't fall asleep, you always stay awake during a stakeout!"

"Alright, I get it!" Jimmy replied as he watched SpongeBob go into his quarters.

Jimmy then looked through his binoculars out of boredom. "I can't believe Timmy got me into doing this." He groaned. "Nothing's even happening. Hey wait..." he then looked down at his binoculars to see Tak.

He saw Tak sitting in a fetal position.

"This must be why Tak is always awake at night." Jimmy realized as he spied. "Now's my chance to find out why."

Jimmy then slid down from the Crow's Nest and crept over toward Tak. Unknown to him, he was walking past the Eds, which they wake up in some kind of trance.

Tak got behind a wall and wondered out loud to himself. "What am I gonna do? If it weren't for this dream I'm having I'd be fast asleep."

Unknowing to him, Jimmy was listening to him. "Dream?" Jimmy wondered. But then he heard something like singing. "What is that noise?"

But then he got a surprised look when he saw Timmy walk past him. "Timmy?" he asked. "What are you doing up?"

However, Timmy acted like he wasn't listening to Jimmy, and was more like in a trance. "Timmy? Aren't you listening to me?" Jimmy asked walking to him. He waved a hand in front of him, but Timmy didn't seem to notice.

When Timmy tried to walk past him, Jimmy grabbed his shirt and said, "Timmy, what is with you?"

But then Timmy growled and pushed Jimmy off of him and he hit the ground as Timmy continued walking away.

Jimmy groaned as he got up to see Timmy turn a corner. "Timmy!" he called as he followed him, but was surprised to see Timmy was no longer there.

"That's impossible." Jimmy wondered to himself. "It's like he just disappeared."

"Jimmy?" the genius turned around to see Tak. "What are you doing? I thought you were on watch."

"Oh...I was!" Jimmy said looking around in his binoculars.

"Right..." Tak said in disbelief. "I went to lie in bed for a while when I noticed the Eds and Timmy missing."

"They're missing too?" Jimmy asked himself in shock until he cupped his ear to notice the voice was now gone.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"I heard a noise somewhere," Jimmy explained, "It almost sounded like-"

But then, they suddenly hear a loud whistling sound that causes them to cover their ears. "Captain BlackPants playing that flute?" Tak guessed as he uncovered his ears when it stopped.

Jimmy uncovered his ears and said, "There is something serious going on here, and I think I know what it is."

* * *

The next morning Jimmy was telling SpongeBob, Sandy, and the remaining crew what happened.

"Timmy and the Eds are missing too?" Sandy asked.

"Affirmative," Jimmy answered. "And it seems to only happen at night."

"Night?" SpongeBob wondered. "Why at night?"

Jimmy explained, "Because a there is a strange voice that is out at night."

"What does the voice sound like?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"I can't describe yet," Jimmy said, who only heard the noise faintly.

"Well, did you at least see where they went?" SpongeBob asked.

"To that corner," Jimmy pointed.

SpongeBob ran over to the corner and looked around, but SpongeBob said, "There's nothing there!"

"I did run into Timmy while he was walking out of the room, but when I tried to stop him, he just knocked me down and kept on going. Then when I tried to follow him, he was no longer there." Jimmy explained. "It's like he just disappeared."

"It's just like the story," Yin gasped.

"It can't be like the story!" SpongeBob gasped. "What if they come for me next?!"

"Gee, that's bad," Jimmy said worriedly, "Both my friends are missing."

Sandy started to think. "Hmm...I'll bet it's bound to happen again tonight."

"Tonight?!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Tonight?!" Jimmy also exclaimed.

"Right. That means more of the crew is gonna be missing," Sandy nodded.

"But if this is happening for the reason I think it's happening, then that would mean the remaining gentlemen on this ship will disappear." Jimmy mentioned.

SpongeBob gasped. "But, I am clearly a gentleman, what if I disappear?"

"Then, there's only one thing to do," Jimmy said pointing up like he knew the answer, "We have to stay alert and stay awake!"

"I'm cool with that plan." Tak said, raising his hand.

"Or..." Sandy said as she thought. "Maybe few of us stay awake and one of us falls asleep."

"To use him as bait! That way, we could find out who caused the disappearances," Blossom realized, "Good thinking, Sandy."

"But which one of us will be the bait?" Bubbles wondered.

"Hmm..." Sandy said as she stared at Jimmy.

Jimmy froze. "Oh no...No way! There is no way that I'm gonna-"

Blossom and Buttercup suddenly grabbed his arms as Sandy shoved a bottle in his mouth as he began to drink red liquid. Jimmy nearly gagged on the drink. "What was that?"

"Just a temporary sleeping potion," Sandy said holding up the bottle, "I didn't test it yet, but it won't work if the victim's delusional and drowsy..."

Jimmy turned to Tak, who was trying to keep his eyes open.

"I suggest you lay somewhere comfortable cuz the potion's effects will start in about an hour." Sandy said.

"What can I do?" SpongeBob asked.

"You just try and get a good night sleep in your room." Sandy told him as she put earmuffs on SpongeBob. "Wear these also just in case."

"Okie-dokie," SpongeBob giggled and gave her a good night kiss.

* * *

Will their plan to find the boys and stop whoever's causing them to disappear work? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	25. Song of the Siren Part 2

Here's the next part of Song of the Siren. Last time, most of the boys in the crew were disappearing at night, and Sandy and the girls team up to find out what is causing them to disappear.

Enjoy the last part of the story.

* * *

**Song of the Siren: Part 2**

Later on, SpongeBob was in his room, lying on his bed. "Can you believe Sandy and the rest of the crew are trying to find the rest of the crew right now?" he told Gary. "The Haunted Waters are creepy this time of night."

"Meow," Gary said.

"Oh, what do I know?" SpongeBob said as he put on the earmuffs. "I probably won't even fall asleep."

_Five seconds later..._

SpongeBob was now fast asleep on his bed snoring. Gary slithered over and sniffed the earmuffs he was wearing, and then suddenly took them off with his mouth, thinking it was a toy.

* * *

Out on deck, Sandy came out while carrying a sleeping Jimmy. "Here he is." she told the crew. "Fast asleep like a baby possum on an oak tree."

"Aw...he looks so cute asleep like that," Bubbles giggled.

"Oh brother..." Buttercup groaned.

"But, there's still nothing out here that would cause him to disappear." Blossom pointed out.

Sandy set Jimmy down and wondered, "But there must be something causing the boys to vanish."

"But what could it be?" Lisa wondered.

While Sandy was still pondering, the mist started to grow and a faint voice was heard. "This mist is so thick it's almost like I'm hearin' voices." she told the girls.

"Hmm...Wait, I'm hearing voices too," Blossom said to her sisters and the gals.

"What does it sound like?" Bubbles asked as she tried listening.

As the voice started to grow, Sandy guessed, "It almost sounds like someone singin' a tune."

"I like the sound, it's cool to sing," Lilo listened and smiled, "Ember...you will remember..."

"Wait...what did you hear?" Sandy asked.

"Uh...'Ember...you will remember?'"

Then suddenly, Jimmy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Jimmy?" Blossom asked.

"Ember...ember..." he said in a dull tone.

When Jimmy started walking away, Bubbles asked, "Do you think he's sleepwalking?"

"Not the kinda sleepwalkin' I suspect." Sandy told.

Then a door suddenly opened and there stood SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob! Why aren't y'all wearing your earmuffs?" Sandy asked.

When SpongeBob started walking away, Gary slithered out chewing on his earmuffs. "Meow," he said chewing the fuzz off the earmuffs.

"Ember...must see Ember..." SpongeBob said in the same trance as Jimmy.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy shouted as she grabbed SpongeBob and started shaking him. "Snap out of it!"

"No way, Sandy." SpongeBob said as he pulled her off of him. "She calls me..."

"Who calls you?"

Buttercup flew in the air and shouted, "Whoever's doing this, come out now!"

Then the singing suddenly stopped and a strange wind blew. "Who dares to interfere with my work?!" the same voice called out.

Sandy and the girls gasped when from out of the mist comes a ghost. It was a pale white skinned girl in a Goth and pirate like outfit, with flaming blue hair and holding a purple guitar.

SpongeBob shrieked in joy as he said, "Aah, she's here!" still in a sort of trance.

Sandy looked oddly at the captain as she asked the ghost, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Just call me Ember, girls..." the ghost said, "Siren of these Haunted Waters."

"Isn't that from the story Sandy told us before?" Blossom realized.

"Of course!" Yin realized, "She's the one behind this!"

"She's the one making all the boys disappear." Buttercup pointed out.

Sandy shouted at Ember, "What did y'all do with the rest of the boys?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Ember answered. "I wouldn't think of harming my dear fans."

"Yes, Sandy, she wouldn't think of harming us dear fans." SpongeBob also said.

"What?" Sandy wondered when the mist started to fade and they hear more faint sounds, which sound familiar.

Lisa, Lilo, and Yin recognized one of them. "Hey...that sounds like Bart," she realized.

"Looks like it's time for my gig. Love to hang with you girls, but I have something coming up. Sadly, it's for boys only," Ember smirked and strummed her guitar, disappearing in a smoke effect, including SpongeBob and Jimmy.

"Oh no!" Sandy cried as she tried to grab SpongeBob, but he already disappeared.

"Guys, I think she has my brother, Jimmy and SpongeBob, and the other boys and using them for whatever she has planned," Yin guessed.

"We're the only ones left on the ship." Bubbles pointed out.

"Hey guys." Tak said as he came out and yawned, "The captain, Jimmy, Bloo, and Billy aren't around."

"Grim and Lilo's dog aren't here either," Mandy added.

Blossom gasped, "She made all the boys in the ship disappear!"

"I guess Tak's the only boy left on the ship." Buttercup realized.

"Wait, why aren't you hypnotized by Ember?" Sandy asked Tak.

Tak tried to think. "Uh...maybe I'm somehow immune?"

"Wait!" Blossom said. "Everyone else got taken when they were asleep. So, maybe since Tak's been awake all this time, he never fell under the spell."

"That could be it."

"But, what about everyone else?" Lilo asked. "What will happen to them?"

"Maybe she'll turn them into her brainwashed slaves." Tak guessed.

"Well, I think she might need the boys for somethin'." Sandy guessed.

"But what?" Buttercup wondered.

"Tak, think you can take us to where ever Ember took the boys?" Blossom asked him.

"What?!" Tak asked. "Why me?"

"Cuz you have Juju powers?"

"Well, I think I can do that." Tak said as he yawned. "Maybe just a short nap first."

"Are you nuts? You'll be under Ember's spell if you fall asleep!" Lilo yelled.

"Just so tired..." Tak said as he began to fall asleep on the ground. "Haven't slept in days."

When Gary slithered out while biting on the flute they found earlier, Ember's voice started to sing again. _"Ember...you will remember..."_

Then Tak started to open his eyes, now falling in a trance. "Tak, snap outta it!" Sandy shouted.

"Must...see...Ember..." Tak spoke.

When Tak started walking away, Gary continued to bite on the flute until he blew in it which made a loud sound that made Tak blink and cover his ears.

"Ow! My ears are hurting!" Tak yelled covering his ears, sounding like his old self.

The girls seemed surprised to see Tak no longer in his state of hypnosis.

"What happened?" Tak asked rubbing his eye. "Wasn't I asleep just now?"

Sandy looked down to see Gary with the flute in his mouth. "Looks like we found out the Flute's power," she realized, "It must have the ability to snap a person out of a spell or trance, including Ember's."

"Wow," Buttercup said amazed. "We can use it to snap the guys out of their spell."

"Well, gals," Sandy said, "Looks like it's just us to save the boys from a horrible fate."

"Yay! It's Girl Power!" Bubbles cheered.

"Hey," Tak interrupted. "Don't forget I'm still here."

"Good," Sandy smirked, "I have a plan..."

Sandy, Tak, and the other girls gathered around as Sandy began whispering her plan.

* * *

Soon, the ship was sailing through the Haunted Waters, and Sandy pulled out a telescope to see through the mist was a cave. "That must be where Ember is." Sandy said as she put away the telescope.

"Oh...I hope they're okay..." Blossom said.

"Who knows what kind of torture the boys will be up against," Lisa nodded.

"They must be strapped to a wall and being forced to listen to her horrible singing." Yin guessed.

Meanwhile, inside the cave where the boys were, singing was heard by Ember. The boys were just standing in front of what looked like a stage, and they looked alive and unharmed.

Buttercup peeks in with the telescope. "If that's torture, I wouldn't mind being kidnapped," she smiled. Sandy takes the telescope and peeks to see inside the cave what seems to be a concert with people cheering.

"Isn't Ember great?" Danny said in a trance-like tone at Jimmy and Timmy.

"Yes, I can't wait for another one of her concerts!" Timmy nodded in a trance of course.

Soon, music starts. Smoke effect appears to show a ghost ghoulish type, drummer, bass guitarist, and lead guitarist.

"What incredible effects." Jimmy smiled also in a trance.

"What the?!" Sandy couldn't believe this, "Ember's using her spell on the boys so they can just see her concert!"

"Is that it?!" Blossom also asked in shock.

"Aw....I wanna go to a concert..." Bubbles whined.

Then, Ember appears and starts singing.

Ember: **Oooh....yeah!**

**Ember! You will remember!**

**Ember! One thing remains!**

**You will remember my name!**

Everyone cheered for the ghost girl. "EMBER!! EMBER!! EMBER!!!" the boys rang out. Ember smiled as her fiery blue pony tail rises up. Sandy gasped seeing this.

"That's right! Say my name!" she yelled out, "Yell it out and make me all powerful!"

"So, that's what this is all about." Sandy realized as she turned to Tak and the girls. "She needed the boys to chant her name so she can become more powerful."

"What a lame...and yet devilish idea," Mandy thought.

"If she becomes more powerful, her singing could affect us girls as well," Yin realizes.

"Girls and me." Tak corrected.

"We're going to have to stop Ember, cut her power, and save the boys," Blossom said, "Including Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny."

"Don't forget Captain SpongeBob," Lilo added.

"Where is that little dude anyway?" Sandy wondered and looks at the telescope to find SpongeBob. She looked around in the cave and soon spotted the captain with the rest of the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU, EMBER!!" SpongeBob called out under her spell, "YOU ROCK!!!"

That just made Sandy really mad. "Okay, now I wanna give that Ember gal a beatin'!"

"How can we even get in and use the flute to break the spell?" Tak asked.

Sandy answered, "We just need to use the full-proof plan I told y'all about."

* * *

Soon, Sandy, Tak, and the rest of the girls were sneaking near the entrance of the cave.

"Now remember," Sandy told Tak. "Go in and try to snap SpongeBob outta his trance."

"Why do I have to go in?" Tak asked.

"You're the only boy who's not under Ember's spell." Blossom answered. "You can easily sneak by."

"Fine." Tak reluctantly agreed. "I'll do it for the others."

Tak then took the flute and went inside the cave, sneaking by the hypnotized crew. "Captain...where are you?" he whispered.

"YAY! EMBER!!" SpongeBob's voice cheered.

Tak was able to find SpongeBob. "Captain, it's great I found you."

SpongeBob stared at Tak. "Hey, why aren't you cheering for Ember?"

"SpongeBob! You're under her spell! She's evil!" Tak yelled.

SpongeBob gasped in shock. "There's a maniac over here who's telling lies about Ember!" he yelled out loud.

This made all the boys stare at Tak, including Ember, who stopped playing. "Uh...Yay...Ember?" Tak nervously cheered.

"Maniac!" SpongeBob pointed.

"SpongeBob, don't!" Sandy yelled, mistakenly giving them away.

Ember then spotted Sandy and the girls. "So, you ladies came to try and stop me?"

"That's ladies and gentleman!" Tak pointed out.

"We're gonna stop you, Ember!" Blossom yelled, "So give us our friends back!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles yelled, "But first, can we hear your song first?"

"Bubbles!" the girls snapped.

"Sure thing," Ember said as she turned a crank on her guitar. "Here's a little ditty that you will DIE for." She played a note on her guitar that pushed the girls back.

"Wow, she knocked them down with one hit." Danny said impressed.

"She's an awesome fighter and pirate!" Timmy smiled.

"I'll say." Bloo agreed.

Sandy got up and yelled, "You stole our crew, and most importantly, you stole my man! What do you have to say to that?!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to." Ember sarcastically apologized as she turned the crank on her guitar. "But, what would you think if your man was the one who took you down?"

"What do you mean? SpongeBob wouldn't do that."

"But, I could make him," Ember said turning to SpongeBob. She then played a note on her guitar. "How about a lover's quarrel?"

Then SpongeBob's eyes suddenly glow red as he turned to Sandy.

"What in the name of the Alamo is goin' on?" Sandy wondered until SpongeBob took out his sword.

"No one tries to stop my mistress!" SpongeBob yelled charging at Sandy with his sword.

Sandy moved out of the way from SpongeBob's swing as she yelled, "SpongeBob what'd you think you're doin'?!"

"I'm taking you down for Ember!" SpongeBob yelled as he kept charging at Sandy with his sword.

"SpongeBob, you love me!" Sandy shouted. "You don't love Ember! I think you might even be afraid of her!"

"No, I don't!" SpongeBob replied. "I LOVE EMBER!!!"

"And I think you could need some help to destroy these other girls," Ember said playing a spell at Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy.

The three's eyes widen as they turn red like SpongeBob's, and they move toward the girls.

Sandy got an angered look at SpongeBob. "So...you love Ember, eh?"

"That's right!" SpongeBob shouted. "I LOVE HER!!!"

Then Sandy karate chopped SpongeBob away. "Let's see ya love that!" then she turned to the others. "Come on, gals! Let's try and snap these boys outta their spell!"

"That's gals and guy!" Tak shouted out.

"Yeah!" the Powerpuff Girls shouted as they and the others ran out.

Danny tried grabbing Buttercup. "You won't stop Ember's music!" But, Buttercup was too fast. She flew up and kicked Danny in the face.

Timmy yelled as he tried hitting Bubbles and Lilo. "Timmy, don't hurt us!" Bubbles shouted.

"I can hurt anyone who gets in the way of Ember!" Timmy yelled.

"Then, I have to hurt you for your sake," Bubbles said and punches Timmy.

"You might as well give up, girls." Ember told them. "There's no way you can get them out of my spell."

"Ember is correct, ladies." Jimmy said. "You have no possible way of defeating her!"

"Not if I can help it!" Tak yelled out and takes out...the Flute. He starts to blow it loudly.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny hear the noise and cover their ears.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he uncovered his ears. "What happened?"

"What?!" Ember asked in shock.

"Where are we?" Jimmy wondered.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked and turned to Ember, "Who's she?"

"How is this happening?" Ember asked in shock. "Tell me who you love!"

SpongeBob got up and turned to Sandy. "I love...Sandy Cheeks!"

Sandy smiled and ran over to him. "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob smiled until he spotted Ember. "Aah! A ghost!" and then he jumped into Sandy's arms.

Sandy chuckled. "Glad to see your back to your old self." she then gave him a kiss.

"Eww." Bloo said as he walked away.

"Say my name!" Ember yelled out. "Say it! Say my name!"

"What's your name anyway?" Jimmy wondered.

Ember was horrified and saw her fiery ponytail fading away. "No!" Ember cried out. "How is this possible?!"

"Special power of the Flute," Tak explained holding it up, "And now for some payback. I call upon the Power of Juju!" He raises his staff and shot a powerful beam at Ember.

"NOOOO!!!!" Ember shouted as the beam hit her and she disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" Mac asked.

Tak answered, "I sent her to a prison in the Juju realm, so she won't be coming back for a while."

"Thank goodness for that." SpongeBob said as he hopped on the floor.

"Was that the ghost siren; Ember?" Jimmy asked.

"Right. When you fell asleep, Ember casts her spell on you, attending her concerts and making her powerful with your chants," Blossom explained, "So, us girls stopped her."

"Us girls and Tak, remember?" Tak pointed out.

"Well, I have to admit Sandy...you did well," SpongeBob smiled clapping for her.

"Aw, shucks, SpongeBob." Sandy smiled while blushing. "Tak was the one who snapped y'all out of your spells."

"Although Gary found out how the Flute worked," Bubbles admitted.

"How about we all just thank those who saved all of us from the eternity of serving as attendants for a ghost's concert?" Danny suggested.

"Fine with me." Jimmy agreed. "Thank you, ladies."

"Ahem." Tak coughed.

"And Tak."

"No problem," Tak nodded.

"By the way, Tak...why were you staying all night recently?"

Tak's eyes widen at the question as he tries to make something up. "Uh...well...you see...I...knew there was something going on…so I tried to stay up all night to prevent myself from falling under Ember's spell."

The crew stared at him. "Ok...ay..." SpongeBob said weirdly.

"That's right." Tak smiled proudly. "And it's a good thing I did."

"Can we get out of these Haunted Waters now?" SpongeBob asked. "It burns me to believe that I was actually worshiping a ghost."

"You're right, SpongeBob," Jimmy said looking at the Flute, "Now we have one more treasure left to stop Shendu."

"Aye, Jimmy." SpongeBob smiled. "Then after that, this nightmare is over."

"Yeah..." Tak said as he started thinking to himself about his reoccurring dream. "Unless my nightmare actually comes true."

"What was that, Tak?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing!" Tak quickly said.

"Then let us head back to the ship." SpongeBob said as he grabbed Sandy's hand and started walking off.

The crew then followed SpongeBob and Sandy back to the ship and to sail out of the Haunted Waters to find the next treasure.

**The End**

* * *

Looks like Ember is now defeated thanks to the girls…and Tak. Now they're off to find the final treasure. The next story has a holiday theme to it, and is called "Time of the Season". Please review and the next story will be posted soon.


	26. Time of the Season Part 1

Here's the next story of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures. Here is where they find the last treasure and have a bit of Christmas fun.

Plot: Christmas is coming for the pirates, and while shopping in a town, Danny finds a gold pocket watch which he thinks is cool. But when he has no money to buy it, he decides to steal it to prove to Timmy that he can be a real pirate. Also, Jimmy wants to buy gifts for his friends Danny and Timmy this year, but has no clue what to get them. But while SpongeBob wants to make Christmas special for Sandy, Jimmy finds out from the compass that the next treasure is in someone's back pocket. While SpongeBob, Sandy, and the crew go into town to search for the treasure, Danny decides to stay with Timmy on the ship, only for Timmy to find out that Danny stole the watch, and they fight over it causing it to break and switch Danny and Timmy's ages along with letting out a storm that ages anything that gets struck by its lightning. Now Timmy and Danny must find a way to fix the watch, save their friends from the Time Storm, and stop ZIM and Plankton from stealing their treasures.

This was co-written with Dannyfangirl, and I hope you enjoy the first part.

* * *

**Time of the Season: Part 1**

Outside on a nice sunny day, the S.S. SSSSSS was parked next to a dock. SpongeBob and most of the crew were at a marketplace shopping for supplies.

SpongeBob was holding Sandy's hand as he said, "Can you believe it, Sandy? Only one more treasure to find!"

"That's right!" Sandy nodded holding a clipboard. She checked off the Anti-Siren Flute off her list, which below it reads: Unknown Final Treasure.

"Any ideas on what it could be this time?" SpongeBob asked as he winked and smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, but I hope we can find it before ZIM's crew does," Sandy chuckled.

"Let's hope so." SpongeBob frowned until he looked at Sandy and smiled. "By the way, Sandy, I picked something up from one of the selling counters." he showed her a mistletoe.

Sandy gasped but giggled. "Oh, SpongeBob...I know it's that time again...but we have to be serious about this."

"I guess you're right." SpongeBob sighed. "I just hope that last treasure isn't too hard to find."

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was with Timmy while he was doing a little shopping through the town.

"Isn't this great, Danny?!" Timmy smiled, "Now only we've got one more treasure to find, but Jimmy and Tak, the PPGs, Mac, Lilo, Bloo, and Stitch, even us are shopping for the upcoming best day of the year...Christmas!"

"Yeah," Danny also smiled. "Not only that, all of us get to celebrate together instead of just us three like it was last year and the year before that."

"Yeah..." Timmy nodded. "Even when- oof!" he then bumped into Danny, who had stopped walking for some reason.

"Danny?" Timmy asked, but Danny wasn't paying attention, and seemed to be staring at something. "Danny? Dude! Are you in there?" Timmy asked knocking him on the head.

Danny didn't respond, and instead just walked over to a window where the inside had a table with a bunch of different items on it, among them was a shiny gold pocket watch.

"Timmy, do you see that?" Danny asked as he smiled at the watch.

Timmy looked at the store and looked back at him. "What? It's just a store of boring old stuff."

"Not the store." Danny snapped. "The awesome watch that's IN the store."

"Oh," Timmy noticed and puts his arms on his waist, "You mean that boring watch over there?"

"It's not boring, it's great." Danny said as he smiled to see his reflection in the gold watch. "My dad used to have a watch like that, and I always thought it was cool, and ever since I wanted one just like it."

"It's just a watch." Timmy said uninterested. "I don't see what's so special about it."

Danny just glared angrily until he saw the price of the watch. He couldn't believe it. "What do you mean ten thousand dollars?!"

"Well, it is made of gold." Timmy pointed out. "I guess you can't buy it now."

Danny bowed his head sadly. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"Well, you could...nah."

"I could what?"

"There is a possibility you could...ah, forget it."

"Could do what?" Danny asked in annoyance. "Tell me already!"

Timmy shrugs. "You could…steal the watch." Then he slaps his knee and starts laughing. "Ha ha! But I know that can't happen."

Danny eyes widen until he frowned. "Steal it? I can't steal it! Besides...even if I wanted to, what makes you think I can't?"

"Well...you can be a bit of a goody-goody most of the time."

"What?!" Danny asked offended. "How am I a goody-goody?!"

"Well, you're a superhero and you always save the day," Timmy explains.

"Yeah, and even now when I'm a pirate you think I can't steal one thing?"

"Duh! You always have to do the honest thing. Ever since Jimmy and I have known you, you've always been doing the right thing. Even now when we're pirates who are supposed to steal, you still always boss me and Jimmy around to do the right thing especially not to steal."

"I can be a real pirate if I wanted to!" Danny snapped.

"Yeah, right. Jimmy's more of a pirate than you!"

"Speaking of which, I wonder where Jimmy is off to," Danny wondered.

"He said he was busy. But, I bet he would steal something he couldn't afford like a real pirate would." Timmy laughed as he walked off.

Danny crossed his arms and frowned until he started eyeing the pocket watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy was on the ship with Blossom and her sisters. "Okay...how much do we have on gold?" Jimmy asked gathering some of his gold coins.

"Why do you ask?" Blossom wondered. "What are you planning?"

"Well, I was thinking of buying a present for Timmy and Danny." Jimmy answered. "I never was able to get them anything for Christmas before we became pirates."

"Aw...that's sweet of you, Jim!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, but problem is...I don't know what present to get them," Jimmy sighed.

"Well, they are your best friends, so you must know what they like." Buttercup mentioned.

Jimmy thought it over. "Well, maybe you're right about that. It might just come to me soon."

When Jimmy began walking away, he bumped into Danny, who was holding something behind his back.

"Danny!" Jimmy gasped and quickly hid his coins in his pocket, "What are you doing here? I thought you, the captain, and his crew was still looking for the last treasure."

"It's a lie! I didn't stea-" Danny suddenly yelled until he stopped. "I mean...I just...decided to take a little break."

"Whatcha got behind your back?" Bubbles wondered.

"Uh...I don't have anything behind my back."

"It looks like you have something." Blossom said, trying to peek.

"It's nothing, see?" Danny said as he put out his hands that were empty. But no one noticed a gold chain sticking out of his back pocket.

Jimmy still had a suspicious look. "Okay...where's Timmy?"

Danny had a panicked look as he answered, "I don't know, but I didn't take his advice if that's what you're thinking."

The four kids stared. Then, Bubbles asked, "Timmy had advice?"

"Oh, gee is it sunset already?" Danny "noticed and looked at the sky".

"But, Danny..." Jimmy tried saying.

"We better have the captain set sail." Danny said as he turned away. "We still have to find the treasure."

The others just stared at Danny as he ran away. Jimmy, Blossom, and Buttercup look at each other and shrug. "Is it already sunset?" Bubbles asked them. Blossom glared at her sister.

* * *

Later that evening, SpongeBob came to his cabin, whistling a little holiday tune. He starts to sweep his stuff off a table and places a red cloth on it with a single candle. He puts in two glasses and rum on top. SpongeBob smiles hanging a mistletoe on the lamp above the table when...

"Hiya captain!" a voice peeped. It made SpongeBob panic but he sharply turns to see Tak.

"Oh, Tak, it's just you." SpongeBob said in relief.

"Uh...what in the name of Juju are you doing?" the wild boy wondered looking at the fancy table and decorations the captain just did.

SpongeBob chuckled embarrassingly and answered, "Uh...it's nothing important, just a little something for a certain someone."

"Yeah...great." Tak said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well...there's something I kinda need to talk to you about."

"Oh, what is it?" SpongeBob smiled, "I'll love to hear about it."

Tak chuckled nervously. Okay...I don't know if you'll love it, but..."

"Is it a Christmas story?" the captain asked with big eyes.

"Umm...no," Tak admitted, "It's about you and the boys and Poof. Something about an adventure and treasure we have to face..."

But, then they heard someone coming and SpongeBob started to panic. "Oh, my gosh! She's coming! Tak, you gotta get outta here!"

"But how can I-" Tak was about to say when SpongeBob shoved him a large box.

"Here! Just give this to Remy, so he can cook that dinner for us," SpongeBob said pushing Tak to the door.

"But, I still need-" Tak tried saying until SpongeBob already shut the door on him.

Tak turned back to the door as he heard his captain getting prepared for something. "Well, he's history..." he groaned and walks to the kitchen.

While SpongeBob was still preparing, he suddenly heard a knock on his door which got him excited.

"I'm coming, my darling!" SpongeBob called out pouring rum into the glasses.

Gary appears out of his hat. "Meow?" he asked.

"That's right, Gary," SpongeBob winked, "It's my special Christmas dinner with my gal. I can't wait!"

Gary slithered back into SpongeBob's hat, and the captain skipped over to the door and opened it. SpongeBob smiled to see Sandy standing there. "Hey there, doll." he said smoothly. "You look-"

But, Sandy interrupted him. "SpongeBob, you ain't gonna believe it! Jimmy's compass got readings on the treasure's location!"

"It did?" SpongeBob asked not paying attention but then realized, "Wait, it DID?!"

* * *

Back at the deck, the arrow on Jimmy's compass was swirling like mad. Everyone was gathered as SpongeBob and Sandy ran to him.

"Well, what does it say?" SpongeBob shouted when he looked at the compass.

Jimmy stared into the compass and answered, "It indicates that the next treasure is nearby."

"Alright!" SpongeBob cheered as he hugged Sandy. "We're almost done!"

"Yeah! One more treasure..." Lilo cheered.

"And Shendu's going down!" Bart added.

"So, where's the treasure?" SpongeBob asked Jimmy.

Then Jimmy had a confused look as he looked at the compass. "Hmm...That's odd."

"What?"

"It seems that the next treasure is inside someone's...back pocket."

Everyone exchanged confused looks. "What?" SpongeBob asked and grabbed the compass, snapping Jimmy out of his daze.

"Are you sure?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's what it says." Jimmy claimed.

"Hmm..." SpongeBob starts to examine the compass.

Sandy was confused as well, "That's an odd place for a rare powerful treasure to be found."

"But, the question is WHOSE back pocket is it in?" Blossom questioned.

* * *

Not all the members were in this meeting. Danny was back in his cabin taking out an item out of his back pocket...which was the gold watch. He threw it up and down. "Ha! And Timmy thought I wouldn't steal this thing," he smirked.

Then, he caught the watch in his hands and opened it up to see the inside where the hands of the watch were, and to see it ticking.

"This thing is even cooler than I thought." he smiled as he put his fingers on one of the dials that were on the side of the watch.

"Hey, Danny!" Timmy's voice called out. Danny gasped, not knowing he turned a dial on the watch. He quickly hides it back in his back pocket.

Timmy came down right after Danny hid the watch. "Hey, Timmy." Danny greeted. "What's up?"

"You just missed it up in deck!" Timmy exclaimed with his fairies, "The compass finally found the last treasure!"

"Really?" Danny asked. "Where is it?"

"In the pocket of someone's pants!" Cosmo answered.

Danny shook his head, "You're joking."

Timmy shook his head. "Not at all. We don't even know who."

"Maybe the treasure's something that...sews stuff!" Cosmo guessed.

"Poof!" Poof and Wanda gave him a look.

"Or...maybe someone ELSE took the treasure and hid it in his or her pocket," Wanda guesses accurately.

"Who else would take the treasure?" Danny wondered.

Timmy then realizes. "Wanda, you're right! Maybe someone DID take the treasure and hiding it. It must be at that town we visited."

Danny begun to panic, "Uh, maybe you could be wrong. We don't need to go back; there must be plenty of other towns the treasure could be at."

"But Jimmy said it was close," Timmy spoke, "It HAS to be in that town we went to. I better alert the captain about this." He ran up to the deck.

"But Tim-" Timmy slammed the door shut before Danny could answer.

Danny sighed and he looked at the watch. "Man, if we go back, I might get caught for stealing it, even on Christmas."

"Hey, Dan! Are you coming?" Jimmy asked with Timmy peeking.

"Uh..." Danny looked nervous, "Why don't I watch the ship and the captain and Jimmy can find the last treasure?"

Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other. "Okay, if that's what you want." Jimmy replied.

"Wait, Jimmy...maybe you should hang with the other guys and me, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can watch the ship with Danny?" Timmy suggested.

"Great!" Jimmy smiled, "That means without you guys, I can look for-" he stopped when the two stared at him, "I mean-uh...Happy Holidays!" He zoomed out leaving Timmy and Danny behind.

"Yeah...see ya." Timmy waved with an odd look.

* * *

The next day arrived and was gonna be soon, the night of Christmas Eve, as Danny and Timmy watched SpongeBob, Sandy, Tak, Jimmy, Mac and Bloo, and the PowerPuff Girls go on a rowboat to the town.

"We'll be back in time for tonight!" SpongeBob shouted to the two.

"Aye sir!" the two boys saluted, waving to their friends.

Jimmy smiled as he takes Iago and Remy with him. "Okay...I have 'til sunset to find the right gifts for Timmy and Danny," he whispered to them.

"What could you get that they'll like?" Remy whispered back.

"Hmmm...it's probably two very special items that mainly shows their interest in," Jimmy explained, "But more importantly, we have to find whatever treasure the compass detected in this town and it's people, like what Timmy said."

"And beware its power." Iago said about the treasure. "It could be dangerous to any of us."

"Well, the Ice Diamond freezes...the Blood Crystal turns people into the Devil's hunter...the Soul Shredder transports people to their worse fears....and the Flute can break hypnotic spells," Jimmy said thoughtfully, remembering all the powers of the four remaining treasures.

"Now what power can the last treasure possibly have?" Remy wondered.

"Well, according to the treasures...the power of the item is what the item is based on," Jimmy said, indicating a theory, "Like the Flute having the spell breaking ability and the Diamond freezes with hard ice, glittering like diamonds. So, whatever item it is based on, will be that power."

"Ugh, genius...you're boring me here," Buttercup groaned hearing their conversation, "Now, come on! Let's find it already!"

Jimmy sighed. "Alright, but let's just hope the treasure is in proper hands and that the person hasn't figured out its power yet."

* * *

Back on the ship, Danny was sitting in a corner of the ship by himself while looking at the time on the watch.

"Wow...this thing must be worth a fortune...almost like a treasure," Danny thought looking at his item.

Timmy wasn't paying attention, as he peeks through the telescope to see SpongeBob's rowboat arriving to town. "Well, the rest of the crew's asleep below, so it's you and me, Danny," Timmy noticed, "I hope they can find whatever that last Treasure is."

"Yeah, yeah...sure." Danny said as he kept secretly staring at the watch. Then he put his fingers on one of the dials again and started turning it, causing the big hand on the watch to move back.

"Huh?" he wondered looking at the watch.

Timmy heard Danny and turns to him. "Here, Poof," he said giving the telescope to his godbrother. He walks to where Danny was. "What's up dude?" he wondered.

Then suddenly, everything seemed to flash back. Timmy was now looking through the telescope again. "Well, the rest of the crew's asleep below, so it's you and me, Danny," Timmy noticed, "I hope they can find whatever that last Treasure is."

"Yeah, yeah...sure." Danny said again until he looked up from the watch and noticed something. "Wait," he looked up, "Didn't you say that already?"

Timmy heard Danny and turns to him. "Here, Poof." he said giving the telescope to his godbrother. He walks to where Danny is. "What's up, dude?"

Danny was confused. "What? Didn't you give Poof the telescope already?"

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about," Timmy admitted when he saw something in Danny's hand, "Hey! That looks like that boring watch we saw in...that store...in town..." words just slipped away from him as he looked carefully at the watch. He gasped. "You didn't!"

Danny got a guilty look as he hid the watch behind his back. "Uh...this isn't what it looks like."

"You stole that watch, didn't you?" Timmy yelled.

"No! What makes you think that?" Danny lied, "You know I wouldn't steal it or anything."

Timmy didn't believe it. "You DID steal it, did you?"

"Well, what if I did?" Danny shouted. "It was your idea!"

"My idea?!" Timmy gasped, "Okay... maybe I did say all of that, but I didn't know you were really gonna DO it!"

"Well, it just proves that I am not always such a goody-goody and that I can be a real pirate!"

"Yeah, and now we're in big trouble for it!" Timmy snapped.

"Well, how am I-"

Cosmo and Wanda watched as the two started to argue. "Ugh, this is almost like when ZIM and SpongeBob were fighting," Wanda moaned to her husband.

"Speaking of ZIM, I wonder where he is anyway," Cosmo started to wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town they were in before, Plankton was walking around. "This is boring." Plankton groaned. "We lose track of SpongeBob and his ship, and nothing is even going on right now."

But then, a pair of familiar feet stomps right past him, and he is surprised to see SpongeBob with Sandy.

"How would we even find the last treasure if we don't even know what it looks like?" SpongeBob asked his girlfriend.

"I dunno, but we better find it fast," Sandy said.

"BlackPants? Here?" Plankton wondered. He creeps behind an ally and watches the two.

"Hey Captain!" Tak called with Bubbles and Bloo. "We've checked the townspeople. Looks like they don't have anything in their back pockets."

"You checked there?" Sandy wondered.

"Well, I used my X-Ray vision to take a peek," Bubbles confessed.

"Well, we've found four of the Treasures," SpongeBob turned to Sandy about to sob "But, how hard can it be to find the last one?!"

"Don't worry, Cap!" Bloo assured, "Danny and Timmy are watching the boat. We can continue searching right before Christmas!"

SpongeBob wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Besides..." then he suddenly smiled and held Sandy's hand. "I still long to have a perfect Christmas with the love of my life."

"Oh...SpongeBob," Sandy smiled back.

"Let's ask Jimmy and the others. Maybe they've seen it," Tak suggested.

When SpongeBob and the others ran off, Plankton turned and realized. "BlackPants and his crew have found four of the five treasures?"

"Plankton?! Do you come in?" a voice called from Plankton's communicator.

"Right here, Captain ZIM." Plankton replied on his communicator. "And you won't believe who I have located."

"Who?"

"Captain BlackPants. He said he already has four treasures, including the one he stole from us," Plankton answered, smirking, "And best of all, he's away from his ship, leaving his treasures and crew behind…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the S.S. SSSSSS, Timmy and Danny were apparently still arguing.

"So you just took a boring old watch without permission and brought it back to the ship?!" Timmy yelled out.

"Well, where was I supposed to bring it?!" Danny yelled back. "And it's not boring! It's a cool antique watch that happens to be a very great treasure to me!"

"And you hid it in your back pocket so no one will know?!"

"So what if I did?" Danny snapped as he took out the watch and held it by the chain. "It's mine now! I'm a pirate, so whatever I steal belongs to me!"

Timmy grabbed a hold of the watch and tried tugging it away. "You're not a pirate! You're a jerk that steals on Christmas!"

"You could be worse than Timmy who almost killed Christmas!" Cosmo laughed. (Referring to FOP ep: Merry Wishmas)

Timmy ignored him as he and Danny kept tugging on the watch. "Let go!"

"No! You let go!" Danny shouted.

"Give it here...Christmas ghost thief!" Timmy said tugging on the watch.

"Take that back!" Danny yelled. The two continued to tug on the chain as they reached close on the watch, which they unknowingly turned the dials. While they turned the dials on the watch, the big hand started to move forward and backwards.

The fairies noticed. "Uh...guys?" Wanda was about to say when the watch glowed.

But, the two just kept fighting over the watch, not noticing anything. "Who's being a goody-goody now?!" Danny shouted as he began tugging harder on the watch.

"How about you being a rotten bad pirate?!" Timmy snapped, "Let go, ghost kid!"

"No, you let go, buckteeth!"

"LET GO!!!!" they yelled out, when they tugged so hard, tugged so hard, the watch broke apart as it suddenly created a bright light. Both Timmy and Danny fell backwards onto the ground as the light spread out everywhere.

Cosmo and Wanda covered their eyes as the light engulfs Danny and Timmy, and rises to the sky. Clouds began merge and form a lightning storm. The watch fell on the ground, short-circuiting and broken into pieces. "Timmy! Danny!" Wanda called to the two, "Are you ok-" then, the fairies gasped more.

Danny sat up and lifted his head, only he now looked smaller with his clothes now baggy on him. He opened his eyes and spotted the watch on the floor in pieces. "My watch!" he cried in horror in a younger sounding voice.

He ran over to the watch and fell to his knees. "My watch...it's broken now." Danny said as he oddly enough began to cry.

"Great, how are we gonna return it now?" Timmy's voice asked which seemed deeper. Timmy stood up who now looked taller, and his clothes were too tight.

Cosmo and Wanda stare. "Um...boys...there's something you should know," Wanda wanted to explain.

Danny then got an angered look as he stood up and yelled. "This is all your fault, Timmy!"

"No...it's your fa-" then Timmy noticed, "Did you get smaller somehow?"

"I dunno...you get taller?" Danny asks.

Wanda then flew up to them. "Well, boys, I think you somehow must've switched ages."

"We what?" the boy wondered when Wanda poofs up a mirror for them to see. They saw themselves and screamed in horror.

"Gah! I'm ten again!" Danny shouted but then realized, "Hey, I'm ten again! Awesome!"

"And I'm fourteen?" Timmy said in shock until he smiled. "Cool!"

"Isn't this a bad thing," Cosmo asks.

"Looks like," Wanda nodded, "But the question is how?" Then, they heard thunder clash and looked up to see the storm brewing.

* * *

At the town, Jimmy smiled. "A comic book store!? That's perfect!" he smiled and turns to Mac, Blossom, and Buttercup, "Timmy loves comics! Maybe I could find a special Crimson Chin edition for him." He heads into the book store.

Blossom was about to walk in, when she noticed it got dark. "Huh?" she looked up to see the storm. She heads into the store and tells the others, "Guys, I think something's happening!"

"What is it, girl?" Buttercup asked as Jimmy normally finds a comic he can get for Timmy and heads to the counter where a very old cashier is in charge.

"What can I help you with?" he asked in an old voice.

"What do you mean there's a storm outside?" Mac asked as Blossom told them.

"There is!" Blossom explained. "And it looks like it can hit any second!"

"Okay, I'll get this Special Edition Crimson Chin comic for a gift," Jimmy told the old cashier.

"No problem," he said, "I'll see how much it costs."

Jimmy smiled and takes out his coins, but they fell on the floor. He groaned and couched down to pick them out. Outside, the storm increased where a bolt of lightning hits the comic store. Inside, Jimmy was still stacking his coins when the bolt hit the old man. "Okay, I got about 50 gold coins," Jimmy said who got up and counted, "Is that enough for-" he stopped and saw a younger man in his 20's, in the old cashier's place.

"Weren't you old before?" he asked, feeling surprised.

"I don't know...but I feel like I can run a marathon!" the young man hollered and started to run out of his store.

Jimmy paused and then asked. "So is the comic for keeps?"

Blossom, Buttercup, and Mac rush to the genius. "Jimmy! Something's wrong in the town!" Blossom yelled out.

"I have a funny feeling about that." Jimmy said as he and the others rush outside.

They gasped to see what was going on. Somehow, the storm is creating lightning that was aging and de-aging people and things in the town.

"This storm must have some sort of connection with the space time continuum." Jimmy realized as he looked around.

They look to see a bolt hit a motorcycle, turning it into an old bike with a big wheel and small ones at the back. "So, whatever it zaps, it changes it into something from another time?" Buttercup guessed.

"Wow," Mac said amazed. "So, we can be young again if we wanted."

Then, they see a lightning bolt hit a baby that was in a stroller and the baby suddenly turns into an adult.

"Or grown up," Blossom added, "But something tells me, this isn't a good thing."

Then, SpongeBob, Sandy, Bubbles, Bloo, and Tak suddenly run up to them.

"Guys!" Jimmy cried.

"Tell me why there's a storm that's causin' time disruption in the town," Sandy told.

"There must be something that could've been the cause off all this." Jimmy wondered.

"You mean...like a treasure?" Bloo asked.

"A treasure?" SpongeBob questioned. "There can't be a treasure that has the power over time."

"Well, what else could have caused this trouble?!" Sandy said, "We have to find that treasure before something worse happens!"

"Come on guys, how bad can one little bolt be?" Bloo shrugged.

Then, a small little lizard was walking and passing by SpongeBob and his friends. It was scurrying from danger until a bolt hit it.

Then they all gasp when the small lizard starts growing.

"Bad...VERY bad..." Bubbles answered as they watch the lizard transform into an enormous T-Rex.

The T-Rex suddenly growled very loudly at the pirates. "This is turning out to be a very rotten Christmas!" SpongeBob yelled out.

The dinosaur roared and started chasing after the crew, as they scream and run away. "Iago!" Jimmy yelled out, taking him out of his bag, "Go back to the S.S. SSSSSS and warn Danny and Timmy about what's happening here!"

"I'm on it, Jimmy!" Iago saluted. "Just try not to get eaten before I get back!" then he flew away to the ship.

* * *

Will they be able to stop the Time Storm? And will Timmy and Danny fix the watch and get back to normal? The next part will be up soon? Until then, please review.


	27. Time of the Season Part 2

Here is part 2 of Time of the Season. Last time, Timmy and Danny broke a watch that caused them to switch ages and create a Time Storm that causes anything to turn into something from another timeline. Enjoy the last part.

* * *

**Time of the Season: Part 2**

Meanwhile, at the ship...the boys were wondering about the age switching between Danny and Timmy, until Wanda began to understand, looking at the remaining pieces of the watch.

"I think I'm beginning to understand all this." Wanda told them. "Maybe the watch was one of the Five Treasures."

"So, it was Danny's back pocket that Jimmy's compass detected!" Cosmo added.

"You mean my watch is the treasure?" Danny asked.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing you took it," Timmy admitted.

"Yeah..." Danny agreed until he glared at Timmy. "Until you had to go and break it!"

"Hey! You should have told us before this happened!"

"It was MY watch!" Danny yelled. "You would've tried to take it like you did before!"

"Well, maybe you should've just bought the watch like everyone else!" Timmy shouted back.

"Oh..." Wanda groaned. "Their fighting isn't going to solve this anytime soon."

"Birdie! Birdie!" Poof giggled looking through the telescope.

Cosmo and Wanda turn to see Iago flying toward the ship. Iago lands on the railing of the ship to see Timmy and Danny wrestling on the ground.

"What are you guys fighting about when the captain and his crew are in danger!?" Iago yelled.

Timmy and Danny suddenly freeze and look at Iago. "Huh?"

"Whoa!" Iago shouted in shock to see them. "You two look a bit different somehow."

"The watch they broke switched their ages!" Cosmo told.

Iago got a shocked look. "What?! You mean you were the ones who caused that time storm that is destroying the town?!"

"Time storm?" Timmy and Danny wondered. The boys and fairies head to the rails and see the storm surrounding the town, shooting its lightning.

"What's happening?" Danny asked feeling a bit frightened.

"Somehow, the storm is causing and turning anything it zaps into something from another timeline," Iago explained.

"Oh no," Timmy gasped, "When the watch broke, it must have caused a malfunction in the time stream, creating the storm."

"But, the captain and Jimmy are over there." Danny mentioned. "Along with the others."

"Yeah, and now they're being chased by a giant carnivorous lizard, which you two caused!" Iago snapped.

Danny angrily pointed at Timmy. "But, he broke the watch!"

"And he was the one who stole it!" Timmy angrily pointed at Danny.

"Enough already!" Wanda snapped. "You boys have to stop fighting long enough to fix the watch and stop that storm!"

"Yeah! You better do it before something even worse happens!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"What worse thing can possibly happen?" Danny asked when something blasted out of the sky, about to hit him.

"Look out!" Timmy screamed and pushed Danny out of the way where the large object almost crushed him.

Timmy and Danny sit up to see a cannonball had almost crushed them.

"Robot!" Poof giggled still looking at the telescope.

"What do you see, Poof?" Timmy asked him.

Timmy looks to see where Poof is pointing at, and he gasps to see the villain's ship sailing towards them.

"Oh crud! We have bigger problems!"

When the ship reaches the S.S. SSSSSS, Skulker flies over and points a cannon at Timmy and Danny.

ZIM looks over from his ship and laughs. "So, this who BlackPants left to guard his treasure."

"That's right," Plankton smirks, "Now with BlackPants outta the way, we can take over his ship!"

"You're not taking over his ship while we're still here!" Timmy shouted.

"Yeah!" Danny shouted as he suddenly changed into his ghost form. "Neat, I can still do that."

"We'll handle ZIM and his crew," Wanda told Iago, "Alert Captain BlackPants and the others here! Tell them everything!"

"What am I? Some sort of messenger bird?" Iago complained.

"JUST DO IT?!" Wanda and the boys shouted.

Iago bawked and flew away from the ship and back to the town. Wanda then creates a wand cannon and starts defending the ship.

Skulker then aims two cannons at Timmy and Danny. "You think a now bucktooth teen and a shrimpy ghost brat can stop us?"

"We may have our ages switched," Danny said angrily.

"But we're not afraid of you!" Timmy yelled. Then, more weapons came out of Skulker's armor. Danny gulped and quickly hid behind Timmy. "Okay...maybe one of us is...."

Then Timmy gasped when he spotted GIR walking out of SpongeBob's cabin with the chest that had the four Treasures inside.

"I found the loot, Master!" GIR yelled out.

"No!" Timmy yelled. "You can't take that!"

"Oh, I think we can, kid." Plankton said, walking up to them. "And I think it'd be fun to watch you and the even smaller ghost kid destroy each other."

"He may have broke my watch, but I would never hurt Timmy." Danny said.

"You will in a few seconds." Plankton smirked as he took out the Specter Whistler.

Timmy gasped. "Danny, no!"

Plankton suddenly blew into the whistle and Danny fell into a trance.

"Danny, snap out of it!" Timmy shouted to no avail.

Unfortunately, the ghost kid was controlled and he hits Timmy with an ecto-ray.

Plankton laughed evilly as he walked away. "Now, take care of him while we make off with our treasure."

Timmy slowly got up and Danny landed in front of him with his hands smoking with energy. "Danny, you gotta stop so we can get the treasures and save everyone!" Timmy shouted.

Danny didn't listen and he charged at Timmy.

Timmy was able to dodge due to his new height, and yelled, "I'm sorry about what I said before! And I'm sorry about breaking the watch!"

Danny growled and shot more ectoplasm at Timmy, but the newly aged teen quickly dodged. "Where's Captain SpongeBob, when you need him..."

* * *

SpongeBob and the others were still running through the town, avoiding the dangers that almost struck them. They quickly hid in an ally while the T-Rex stomps right past them.

"We have to stop the storm before the town becomes primitive or something," Jimmy said to the captain, "Not to mention that I still have to find a gift for Danny."

"This really is turning out to be a lousy Christmas." Buttercup groaned.

"There you guys are!" Iago said as he flew down to them.

SpongeBob smiled. "Great! I can really use some good news right about now."

Iago looked nervously, "Well, I've got good news, bad news, worse news, and horrible news."

"What's the good news?" Sandy asked.

"Good news is: Danny and Timmy found the fifth of the Five Treasures."

Everyone gasped and smiled. "Really?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yep, but the bad news: the morons broke it," Iago spoke.

They all suddenly gasped in shock. "What?!" SpongeBob asked in anger.

"That's right! And that's what caused the time storm, which is the worse news," Iago said, "Now for the horrible news..."

"How can those horrible news be worse then what we have right now?!" SpongeBob shouted in alarm.

* * *

Back on the ship, Timmy ducked down from an ecto-beam Danny fired.

"I can't get through to him." Timmy groaned until he smiled. "But, I know what can."

Danny was still firing more beams at Timmy but he still dodged.

"Hey, Phantom!" Timmy yelled. "I'm glad I broke that stupid watch! It was old, boring, and stupid!"

"Huh?" Danny was confused, staring at Timmy.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Wanda yelled in concern.

"Trust me on this." Timmy whispered and yelled to Danny, "I can't believe a cool kid like you wanted a dumb cruddy watch. It may be a treasure, but it looks like a piece of junk!"

Danny growled angrily as he fired a ghost ray at Timmy, but he quickly jumped out of the way, having the beam hit Skulker. Skulker's weapons broke and his armor was damaged by the hit.

"You stealing that watch was a waste of time!" Timmy continued yelling at Danny. "You'll never be a real pirate!"

Danny got angry again and fired another ghost ray only this time it hit GIR causing him to drop the chest of Treasures and Timmy grabbed it. "Thank you." Timmy smiled.

"What are you doing?!" Plankton yelled out, seeing what happened, "Hit the bucktoothed teen, not them!"

"And you know what else, Danny?" Timmy yelled. "You're a shrimpy ghost kid who's a LOSER!"

"What?!" Danny asked in shock as he growled angrily, and fired a ghost ray at Timmy. But, Timmy jumped out of the way and the beam hit Plankton.

"Oh barnacles," Plankton groaned as the ghost ray hits him.

"Yes!" Timmy cheered as he opened the chest and took out the Flute. "Now to get Danny back."

He takes a deep breath and blows the Flute loudly and off-key. When Danny was about to fire another ghost ray at Timmy, he suddenly stopped, closed his eyes, and covered his ears.

"Huh?" Danny wondered when he snapped back to normal. "What happened?"

"Danny! You're back to your old self!" Timmy smiled, "Well, kinda."

"Timmy!" Danny smiled also. "You're okay! I was afraid I would've hurt you after Plankton blew that whistle."

"Oh, Danny," Timmy said as he picked up Danny and hugged him. "I don't know if you remember what I said before, but I'm sorry about what I said to you, and I'm sorry I fought with you over that stupid watch."

Danny gave a smile. "I guess it's alright."

"Really? You forgive me for calling you a goody-goody and a loser?"

Danny's eyes widen. "You called me a loser?"

"Uh...never mind. But, how are we gonna stop the time storm and ZIM?"

Danny hopped onto the floor. "We have to fix the watch if we're ever gonna stop all this."

"But, it's broken into lots of pieces!" Timmy told, "How can we fix it?"

"Wait, can't I use my Ghost Manipulation to fix it?" Danny realized.

"Yeah," Timmy smiled. "You can pick up all the pieces. But, how can we stick the watch back together if it's magic?"

"Maybe...with other magic."

Timmy smiled as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands.

Danny raised his hand with his Ghost Manipulation, and the glowing green pieces of the watch rise up into the air. Then Cosmo and Wanda's wands glow as the watch begins to stick back together. Soon, the watch looked brand new again and it landed in Danny's hand now fixed.

"Way to go guys!" Timmy smiled.

"And now to fix the time stream," Danny said turning the dial and setting the watch to its original time.

* * *

Back in town, SpongeBob was running back to the boat with the others following. "We have to hurry! He can't get my ship!"

"But what about the town?" Bubbles asked concern.

"We have to get that watch and find a way to revert all of it back," Jimmy told her.

"Look out!" Sandy yelled when lightning was about to strike them.

They all flinched about to get struck, but then it suddenly froze. They stopped to see the lightning suddenly head backwards into the cloud. The gang watched in awe as the storm starts to revert and disappear. But the T-Rex returned to attack them until it glowed and turned back to a small lizard again. They watch as everything in the town starts to revert back to its own time.

"It's amazing." Blossom said. "But, how?"

"Yeah, why did it stop all of a sudden?" Sandy wondered.

The group started to think until they all smile. "Danny and Timmy."

* * *

On the ship, Danny had finally stopped turning the dial on the watch. "And now the final touches," Danny mentions as he and Timmy take a hold of the watch.

They turn the dial on the watch and Danny grows older and Timmy grows younger. Soon, they were back to their original ages.

"Too bad." Timmy said as he smiled. "Being fourteen wasn't half bad."

"And it was kinda good to be ten again...twice," Danny chuckled but gasped. "Watch it!" he pulls Timmy away when another cannonball almost shot at them. They turned to see ZIM and his crew still attacking.

"We're not giving up!" ZIM hollered, "Now gimme the Watch you filthy earth scum, or else you shall feel the wrath of ZIM!!"

"I don't think so!" Danny shouted, holding out the watch. "Cuz we happen to have time on our hands!"

Timmy took the watch and turned the dial. "You can have your cannonball back."

Time suddenly flashed backwards and ZIM was about to fire the cannonball again. "What is this?!" ZIM exclaimed.

"In fact...let's just skip ahead to the part where we beat you." Timmy turns the dial again, making the hands go forward. Suddenly, time started to flash forward, and Danny's hands were smoking with energy and Plankton, ZIM, and his crew looked beat up.

"Well, that was easy," Danny smirked.

"And quick." Timmy added.

ZIM yelled over to them, "We'll get you next time! And then, we'll bring you all down to your knees!"

Timmy just frowned as he moved the dial again, and the hands on the watch move forward. Time sped forward again and ZIM's ship had left.

And just then, SpongeBob jumped out and landed on the deck with his sword with the others gearing in karate moves/ weapons. "Okay, where are you ZIM?! You can't take my ship without a fight!" SpongeBob yelled out.

But then, the crew looked around to see Timmy and Danny the only ones on the ship.

"Uh...what happened to ZIM and his crew?" Jimmy wondered.

Timmy and Danny looked at each other until they smiled, and Danny answered, "Let's just say 'time got away from them'."

"You guys should've seen what happened in town earlier." Bubbles told the two.

"Time was all messed up!" Buttercup shouted.

"Speaking of time," Jimmy said as he went up to his friends. "Iago told us a treasure switched your ages."

"Yeah, but we switched ourselves back to normal," Timmy said.

"And...I kinda learned a little lesson about honesty." Danny said as he took out the watch, and held it by the chain in everyone's view.

"Ah..." SpongeBob smiled taking the watch, "The final of the Five Treasures!"

"But, you should be angry at me." Danny confessed. "I stole it, and lied. It turned me into a jerk and I almost lost one of my best friends. I don't deserve an awesome watch like this one especially since I stole it on Christmas."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Danny." Jimmy said. "You did do the right thing by telling the truth now."

"Yeah, and although you didn't know about it, you did find the last Treasure," Tak added.

"But, I caused that time storm that almost hurt the town, you guys, and ruined Christmas," Danny said bowing his head.

"But, it was my fault too." Timmy admitted. "I talked you into stealing the watch."

"I have to say, mates." SpongeBob said. "You did save Christmas even though you caused the whole thing, but most importantly you saved the treasures." he pointed to the chest. "And found the last one."

"Yeah!" Timmy smiled. "We did, didn't we?"

"Yay! We got all the Five Treasures!" Bubbles cheered.

"And I say we celebrate with a good ol' fashion Christmas party." Sandy suggested.

"Aye, aye!" SpongeBob jumped in the air.

"But, we still need to decorate and set everything up." Blossom pointed out.

"Or..." Danny said as he took the watch and put his fingers on the dial. "We can just speed up time a little bit and save us the effort."

Everyone smirked at each other liking Danny's idea. Then, Danny turned the dial and made the hand move forward, causing time to speed forward.

It was suddenly night time, with the ship decorated for Christmas. SpongeBob already set the table and light up a warm candle and started to pour rum on his glass and Sandy's. "Isn't this a great Christmas, Sandy?" SpongeBob smiled at his lover.

"Yeah," Sandy smiled sipping her drink, "I'm glad to share it with you...and everyone else."

"Aye to that." SpongeBob said, leaning on the table and staring at Sandy.

"I've also seemed to notice somethin'." Sandy said as she pointed at a mistletoe that was hanging above them.

SpongeBob smiled widely. "Oh, it's about time."

Then the two leaned forward and kissed under the mistletoe.

Meanwhile, on deck, Danny was sitting with Timmy while he looked at the watch. "I'm gonna miss this watch. I know we have to use it to stop Shendu, but I might never find another watch like this one."

"Actually, I wouldn't count on that..." Jimmy's voice called out.

Timmy and Danny turn around to see Jimmy with a big smile. "Merry Christmas guys!" he called taking out two presents from his back.

Timmy and Danny smiled as the two take the gifts.

Timmy opened his and smiled widely. "Wow, the Special Edition Crimson Chin comic book!"

Danny opened his and gasped to see a small silver pocket watch. "Wow, how did you know?"

"It just came to me." Jimmy replied as he smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Jimmy." Danny said. "You don't how much this means to me."

"And even with all the problems we caused in the time stream, this turned out to be an exciting Christmas." Timmy said. "Right, guys?"

"Right," the two boys nodded.

"Hey guys." Tak greeted. "Enjoying Christmas?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy smiled.

"Best Christmas ever!" Timmy nodded, "Even the Captain and Sandy are enjoying it."

"Good, and I hope it isn't his last," Tak muttered in concern.

"What do you mean by that?" Jimmy asked when he heard him.

"Yeah, you're still acting weird." Timmy pointed out.

"Uh...there's something I need to talk about to you guys." Tak answered. "And I don't know if you'll like it."

"What would we not like?" Timmy asked confused.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but..."

But Danny calmly said, "Relax, Tak, I can just use the Watch to forward what you have to tell us and it'll be a snap."

Then he turned the dial on the watch which made time go by for a few seconds.

Then Tak finished telling Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny, "…So, I hope that all doesn't surprise you or anything."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were surprised. "Are you saying you had a dream where something bad happens to SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked, now worried.

"And that we're somehow involved?" Danny also asked.

"Will all of this treasure hunting end badly?" Timmy asked in worry.

"What else did you see Tak?" Jimmy asked more.

Tak answered, "Timmy, he...wished for something."

"I did?" Timmy questioned. "What was it?"

"I don't know. I usually wake up before I get that far."

The four look at each other worriedly and turned to see SpongeBob and Sandy enjoying their Christmas, and same as the other crew.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Jimmy said with narrowed eyes. "Whatever Tak's premonition may be, it has to do something with SpongeBob. But, until we figure out what, we all have to keep close watch on him."

"Okay, but we don't have to give up sleep too, do we?" Timmy asked.

"Should we tell everyone else?" Danny asked.

"Maybe not," Tak said, "Telling you guys is bad enough."

"You're right, Tak." Jimmy said. "Until we know for sure, this gonna have to stay just between all of us."

**The End**

* * *

Some cliffhanger, huh? The next story will be the exciting conclusion to Season 2 called "The Grand Ending". Please review and the next story will be posted soon.


	28. The Great Adventure Part 1

And now here's the Season 2 finale of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures.

Full Plot: The day has come to use the Five Treasures to find the Great Treasure to stop Shendu. They locate a hidden underwater cave near a small island where the compass points to. SpongeBob takes the chest of treasures and asks Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak to come along with him. But, the four are reluctant due to what they think might happen as seen through Tak's dreams. They wander in the cave that has life-like gold statues everywhere, but soon find a secret area that holds the Great Treasure. But, they soon face their greatest enemy, Shendu, and a sacrifice is made in order to stop him for good.

Hope you enjoy the first part…

* * *

**The Great Ending: Part 1**

It was sunset as the S.S. SSSSSS sets in the sails moving freely. "It's that day. The day where it all began. The day we've been waiting for. The day of where we have all the Five Treasures and the day we-"

"Timmy, will you cut it out with the dramatic narration!?" Jimmy snapped at Timmy, who was looking through his telescope in the crow's nest.

"Geez, sorry." Timmy frowned with a bored look. "Just trying to build up the tension."

"Well, quit joking around! This is serious business!" Jimmy yelled out.

"What's got you so serious all of a sudden?" Timmy asked. "We haven't decided on where to go just yet."

"I know that! It's just after what Tak told us, we have to be cautious!"

Timmy froze, remembering what Tak had said to them. He frowned. "Oh yeah. You really had to mention that to me huh?"

"We don't know when or why it'll happen, but it won't hurt to be prepared."

Then Danny suddenly flew over to them. "Guys, the captain wants you down there."

"Aye, aye, sir," Jimmy and Timmy saluted. Danny flew down, followed by the two boys who slide down the wooden pole.

Down on deck, SpongeBob came out of his room carrying the heavy treasure chest while the crew were outside waiting for him. SpongeBob gave an exhausted sigh as he turn to the crew with a straight face. "Alright, mates, you know what tomorrow is, right?"

"The day we stop Shendu from destroying the world, sir!" Bubbles yelled out.

"Aye!" SpongeBob said as he opened the chest to show off the treasures. "Now these little things will come in handy."

He then picked the Ice Diamond out. "I am gonna miss them though, they've really come in handy." he hugs the diamond remembering a time how he used it to cool down his drink.

Then Danny picked up the Blood Crystal. "I'm really gonna miss this one. If it hadn't been for it, I would never have met Princess Sam."

Jimmy is next and picks up the Soul Shredder. "I remember this one," he chuckled, "We dressed up as ZIM's crew and took the sword from them. And I had to save Blossom from the Fright Knight."

Tak picked up the Flute out of the chest. "I was able to save all you guys from a ghost siren with this thing."

"You?" Buttercup glared.

"Okay, you girls too.

Then Timmy reached into the chest and pulled out the Watch. "I'll miss being able to have the power over time, and being able to go through puberty in two seconds."

"So this is it, you guys," Sandy said, "Looks like you five have to save the day."

"Yeah, but just out of thought, who are you taking with you to stop Shendu?" Blossom asked SpongeBob.

"Hmm..." SpongeBob said as he pondered. "I guess I hadn't thought of that. Oh well, I suppose I'll just take Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak."

"What?!" Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak asked in shock as they all look at each other.

"Do you REALLY have to take us with you?" Jimmy asked.

"We might...slow you down." Danny said making up a lame excuse.

"And we might have to carry your corpse when you're dead!" Timmy said having the others glare at him.

"But, seriously, you don't need to take us." Tak quickly said.

"Oh come on," SpongeBob scoffed, "Tak's me first mate and you three are my most needed and certainly the best."

"Really?" Timmy smiled until Jimmy punched him.

"We could come with you, but...we might be...dead weight for you." Jimmy tried saying.

"Of course not." SpongeBob smiled. "You're coming and that's settled. Alright, everyone let's get some rest so we can cast off!"

When SpongeBob and the rest of the crew walked off, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Great, now Tak's prediction will probably come true and the Captain's doomed," Danny groaned.

"Well, maybe it won't happen today." Jimmy said hopefully. "Did Tak's premonition say it will happen on a certain day?"

"Uh...I don't think so." Tak shrugged.

"There, now we have nothing to worry about." Timmy smiled. "What are the odds of it happening tomorrow?"

* * *

Later on at night, everyone was asleep below deck in their hammocks including Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak.

Soon, Tak was dreaming again only this time it started with SpongeBob on the ship looking down at a longboat. "Today is finally the day."

Then, he was suddenly in a cave looking at something shiny. "Could it be? He asked as he reached for it.

Soon, everything in the cave started to rumble as something bursts in. Out of the cave seemed to be a shadow of a monster or a lizard with glowing red eyes as it roared.

"You guys get out of here!" SpongeBob said as he boldly stood up. "I'll handle this!"

"SpongeBob, no!" Danny cried. "What if you get killed?!"

"We can't leave you alone." Jimmy said.

"Go now!" SpongeBob shouted back.

The four kids ran away as the cave starts to crumble and break apart.

While Timmy was being dragged out, he closed his eyes and cried, "Oh, SpongeBob, I wish..."

"Poof, poof!" Poof giggled as he shook his rattle.

"Aaahh!" Tak yelled as he suddenly woke up and fell on the ground.

Danny gasped, hearing the loud 'thump'. He turns on a lantern and gasped to see Tak. "Tak, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Tak groaned as he sat up. "Fine, just more nightmares."

"Like...the dream you mentioned to us last time?"

"Yeah," Tak mentioned. "It seems just as worse as before."

Danny gulped. "I really hope you're wrong about this Tak."

"Me too."

"We should get some shut eye for tomorrow," Danny then suggests. He blows the lantern as it gets dark and he goes back to sleep. Tak comes back to his bed also and tries to sleep, but he opened his eyes, still worried about his nightmares.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was now on deck. Jimmy was walking around, looking at his compass trying to figure out where they should go.

"Come on, Compass. Don't let us down," he spoke to it, "There has to be an entrance to where the Great Treasure is."

"How hard can it be to find an entrance somewhere?" Timmy wondered.

"Well, something still baffles me here." Jimmy pointed out. "It showing me where the entrance is, but I don't see anything. It's just open water."

"Hmm...that's strange," Timmy noticed, "Well, it's like last time when the treasure last time was a Watch and located in the back pocket of Danny's pants."

"Did you say that the treasure is located in open water?" SpongeBob asked as he came up to Jimmy.

"Yeah, that's what the Compass says," responded Jimmy.

SpongeBob scratched his chin and went over to the side of the ship and looked down. Jimmy followed him saying, "It even says we're near the entrance, but nothing's here."

SpongeBob continued to stare until he got an idea and quietly crept behind Jimmy. Then, he suddenly pushed Jimmy overboard.

"AAAGGHHH!!!" Jimmy screamed as he fell off the ship.

"Jimmy!" Timmy, Danny, Tak, Mac, and Blossom cried seeing this. They and the crew rushed to the rails.

"Captain, are you mad?" Bloo yelled.

Jimmy floated in the ocean as he coughed. "Hey, why did you-" but then he suddenly stood up like there was land beneath him.

"Land ahoy!" Billy yelled out.

"Right, Billy," SpongeBob smiled, "The entrance isn't here. It's there!" he points at the ocean. "Underwater!"

"Wow, it must be an underwater cave." Blossom noticed.

"And the five of us will be going inside." SpongeBob said.

Jimmy climbed back up, and he, Tak, Timmy, and Danny look at each other. "Are you sure, Cap'?" Tak asked.

"That's right," SpongeBob said as he lowers the longboat to surface, "Bring the chest aboard, mates. Today is finally the day!"

Tak's eyes widen as he remembers the dream his had last night. "Uh...guys?" he asked as he elbowed Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny.

"What is it?" Timmy whispered. "We're leaving now."

"Today really is today." Tak told them. "Today is when it's supposed to happen."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny froze hearing Tak's words. "What are you waiting for, lads?" SpongeBob called out.

"Uh...we're coming." Jimmy replied before he whispered to Tak. "What do you mean it happens today? We're supposed to stop Shendu today."

"Well, it DOES happen today." Tak snapped. "Something attacks us and Timmy wishes for something."

Danny and Jimmy look at Timmy. Timmy gulps. "Hey, Timmy! Think you can bring your fairies just in case?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sure thing!" Timmy replied before he whispered to his friends. "Don't worry. I'll warn Cosmo and Wanda not to grant any wishes I make."

"What about Poof?" Tak mentions.

"I'll make sure they keep an eye on Poof too. Besides, he doesn't even know how to grant wishes perfectly yet."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear. "Right! We're on it, Timmy!" Cosmo told.

"Come on, mates!" SpongeBob called. "What's taking so long?!"

"We're coming!" Jimmy called back.

Then, the four head to the boat as Tak grabs the chest with him.

"We'll be back later, Sandy." SpongeBob told his girlfriend. "Gary will stay and keep you company."

"Okay, SpongeBob!" Sandy called.

Tak, Timmy, and Danny got down to the longboat. Jimmy was about to but stopped. He takes Remy and Iago out of his pocket. "Sorry guys, but you have to stay here too," he said, "It might be dangerous, even if something bad happens to SpongeBob."

"We understand, Jimmy." Remy replied.

"Just try and make sure nothing bad happens to yourself." Iago mentioned.

Jimmy nodded and climbed down to the longboat.

"See ya, mates." SpongeBob waved to the rest of the crew as he and the others cast off.

"Hopefully." Danny muttered.

Soon, they get out of the longboat and step out into the shallow water. "So, how do we get into this underwater cave?" Timmy asked.

"We could dive underwater," Jimmy suggested.

SpongeBob walked around. "There should be a hidden entrance some- Aaah!" he yelled as he suddenly fell into the water.

"Captain!" Jimmy yelled as he jumped into the same hole.

"Jimmy!" Timmy and Danny cried and decided to jump into the hole also.

"Hey, wait up!" Tak yelled as he threw the chest into the hole and jumped in himself.

"Wait for us!" Cosmo yelled. He quickly grabs Wanda holding Poof. "Quick! Save the Captain and Timmy!" he throws Wanda and Poof into the hole and he jumps in himself, "Whee!"

Inside the hole, everything was underwater causing everyone with lungs to hold their breath to keep from drowning. Jimmy spotted an entrance at the bottom and swam there with the others following him. Once through, they were able to surface up for air, and they were now in a cave. SpongeBob was already sitting by the pool holding something after Jimmy and the others came up.

"There you guys are." SpongeBob smiled while holding an object. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Captain, what do you have there?" Tak wondered.

"You're not gonna believe it." SpongeBob told them as they got out of the pool. "I was underwater where you were just now, and then I spotted this..." he held out a gold rock to them.

Timmy and Jimmy look at it with big eyes. "Whoa! This must be a gold mine!" Timmy smiled looking at the gold.

"But, what would a gold mine be doing under the ocean?" Danny wondered.

"Well, looks like it wasn't found," Jimmy said looking around when something hit him. He looks up and screams to see a golden statue of a pirate.

"Whoa!" Tak said as he looked at the statue, and he knocked on it a few times. "Where could this have come from?"

"It looks so real and so life-like." Timmy noticed.

"Something tells me it wasn't craved by someone," Danny said suspiciously.

SpongeBob looked at the statue. "This is kinda like..." but then he shook his head, "No...Couldn't be."

"What could it be?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob turns to his group. "Well, there's something I didn't mention before. You know the entrance here is to the Great Treasure, right?"

"Of course," Timmy nodded, "Why ask?"

"Because, there was a reason why the Great Treasure was sealed," SpongeBob said seriously, "Legend has it...the Great Treasure was found by pirates, where it had ultimate powers. Its powers gave the pirates lust and greed. Unfortunately, all the pirates heard about it and they fought over. Only few came to realize its powers were too great to own which is why the Pirate Lords sealed the Treasure up and created Five Treasures as keys to open the entrance to that Great Treasure."

The four were in awe over the story. "What power is so great that it had to be sealed in order to keep it away from everyone?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob stared at the gold stone in his hand. "A power so great that it's the one thing everyone in the whole world wants."

"Power?" Tak asked.

"Fame?" Timmy guessed.

"Love and peace?" Wanda asked. The kids and fairies stare at her.

SpongeBob shook his head.

"Intelligence?" Jimmy also guessed.

"Who wants that?" Timmy asked. Jimmy glared at him.

"Is it money?" Danny guessed. "Everyone wants that, right?"

"Better than that, mate." SpongeBob answered as he turned around and walked down the path of the cave. "So much better than that."

The kids followed him as they walk further into the cave. Along the way they see more gold stones, and even rats, weapons, and more pirates that were solid gold.

"If Remy were here, he would have fainted," Danny chuckled.

Timmy looked around and asked, "But why are there more golden statues?"

Jimmy wondered, "Timmy's right. They really are life-like."

"I'm a bit surprised, Captain." Tak said to SpongeBob. "Normally you would freak out and try to get as much as you can whenever you see gold. What's got you so calm all of a sudden?"

"Why bother with this junk when I can get the source itself." SpongeBob replied as he ran up ahead with an excited look.

"What did he mean by 'source'?" Jimmy asked as he stopped in place.

The others just shrug until they hear SpongeBob scream. "AAAAHHH!!!"

The four gasped. "No! Not now!" Tak gasped, thinking his dream had come true. He and the other boys rushed to SpongeBob.

They quickly turn a corner to see SpongeBob was now nailed to the wall with pins. "Booby Trap." he pointed out.

"You mean walking in the cave is dangerous?" Tak asked as he shot a beam from his staff, freeing SpongeBob.

"If you encountered a booby trap, then that could mean-" Jimmy was about to say when he hear a loud noise.

"Let's just hope it's not the Curse of the Grand Treasure." SpongeBob said. "It's the biggest booby trap down here."

"What curse?" Timmy asked in disbelief until something came out of the ground and grabbed him. It was a gold skeleton hand.

"Oh that," Timmy noticed and screamed loudly.

Danny looked and noticed two golden pirate statues fighting. He quickly grabs a sword and slashes at the gold skeleton hand. Timmy quickly got out of the gold skeleton's grip.

More and more gold skeleton pirates with gold weapons come after them. Tak drops the chest and uses his staff to fight off the skeletons.

"Wow..." SpongeBob said as he watched in awe. "This is even more amazing than I thought."

"SpongeBob! Your greatest desires are trying to kill us!" Jimmy snapped. A gold pirate approaches him, but Jimmy knocks his head off.

"These things just won't die!" Danny yelled as he kept stomping the gold pirates, but they kept moving.

"There has to be a way to stop them," Tak said and zaps another gold pirate.

SpongeBob wondered what to do until he spotted the chest on the ground. He quickly ran over and opened it, and smiled as he took out the Ice Diamond.

"Watch out, guys!" SpongeBob yelled as he banged the diamond on the ground and it let out a beam.

Then most of the cave and the gold pirates and skeletons were now frozen in ice.

Tak looked to see the pirates now frozen. He knocks it but it doesn't move. "Good idea, SpongeBob!" he smiled.

"I'd say it was more of a COOL idea." Danny smiled and laughed.

Jimmy and Timmy look at each other in annoyance. Then Timmy notices, "Hey, what's with the Ice Diamond?" he wondered looking at it.

SpongeBob looked at the Ice Diamond to see it blinking with a glow. "Weird, I never saw the Diamond doing that before," he said.

Jimmy thought about it, "Since the Diamond is one of the Five Treasures, it must have a reaction to where the Entrance is."

Tak looked at the other four treasures in the chest. "The other treasures are having the same reaction."

The group looks as sees the other Four Treasures blinking with a glow as well. "We must be close," Timmy guessed.

SpongeBob tossed the diamond back in the chest as he began to walk forward. "Come on, mates. Let's find that Great Treasure."

"Actually, Captain, I don't know if it's a good idea to keep going." Tak said cautiously.

"Are you kidding?" SpongeBob asked. "We're almost there. I'm not about to give up after coming this far." Then he started marching ahead, leaving the others behind as they stand there.

"Not sure if he's gonna LIVE this far," Timmy piped but Jimmy and Danny cover his mouth.

"You really think we should turn back while we can?" Danny whispered to Jimmy.

"I do think we should." Jimmy whispered back. "On the other hand...I do wanna see that Great Treasure."

"Good point," Timmy nodded, "Who knows what that Treasure could be if it has the thing that people in the world want."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "You're right. Besides....SpongeBob can't be dead just yet."

"Not yet he's not." Tak muttered as he walked forward. "Come on, we might as well catch up with SpongeBob."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny followed Tak as they run deeper into the cave to catch up with SpongeBob.

* * *

Could there really be danger ahead where the Great Treasure lies? And could SpongeBob's fate be sealed? Part 2 of the finale will be posted soon. So, until then, read and review.


	29. The Great Adventure Part 2

Here's the last part of Season 2 ender The Great Adventure. Find out if SpongeBob and his crew will find the Great Treasure, and it Tak's dream comes true.

* * *

**The Great Adventure: Part 2**

Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak continue their journey through the tunnels of the Cave of the Great Treasure.

"Poof, poof!" Poof pointed. They look to see there was a light up ahead.

"What is it?" Danny wondered.

They see it was a giant shiny solid gold door. Tak gasped realizing something. It was the same golden door in his dreams.

SpongeBob stared at the door and realized something. "This door must require the use of the Five Treasures to open it."

He opens the chest again and the five take out the Treasures. SpongeBob takes out the Ice Diamond, Danny takes the Blood Crystal, Jimmy takes the Soul Shredder, Tak takes the Flute, and Timmy takes the Time Watch. Suddenly, the gold door starts to glow along with the Treasures.

As the Ice Diamond glows more, SpongeBob gasped and dropped it as he cries, "Aah! Cold!" but then the treasure disappears before it hits the ground.

"Huh?" Danny looks at him when he didn't notice the Blood Crystal in his hands caught on fire and disappears as well.

Jimmy watches the Soul Shredder glow green before it disappears. The Flute in Tak's hands whistles a soft tune as it fades away. Finally, Timmy's Watch glows with its hands spinning and too disappears.

Then with all the Treasures gone now, the door gets a bright glow that causes the pirates to cover their eyes until they open them to see the gold door opening.

"Wow that was cool." Timmy smiled as he and the others walk in.

They gasp in surprise to see a round cave with stone steps in the middle leading to something.

SpongeBob stared up with big eye. "Oh...there it is..." they look up to see something glowing at the top. They peek closer to see there was a statue of a king holding up a hand where it was pure gold.

"That's it?" Timmy asked as he raised a brow.

"I never thought I would see it...the Ultimate goldmine...the Great Treasure of all time..." SpongeBob said staring at it, "The Hand of Midas."

"The Hand of Midas?" Jimmy questioned. "What's so special about it other than the fact that it's made of pure gold?"

"Oh, you'll see." SpongeBob smirked as he began walking up the steps. He sighed dreamingly as he began walking up. "What a pretty treasure."

Tak gasped. "Captain, no!" But it was already too late. SpongeBob was drawn by the Treasure as he continues to walk up the steps.

Once SpongeBob was at the top, his eyes glow big as he looks at the gold hand. "Could it be? It is..." then he starts trying as hard as he could to pull it out of the statue.

"Guys, I don't feel good about this." Tak told Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny.

"Well, I'm sure he knows what he's doing, right?" Jimmy said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah. What can possibly go wrong?" Timmy shrugs.

Soon, SpongeBob grunts and was able to lift the treasure. "Got it!" he yelled and held it up for the boys to see.

"Great," Danny said as he stared. "You got your Great Treasure, so what makes it so great?"

SpongeBob slid down the steps and stood in front of them. "Watch...ordinary hat." he took off his hat and touched it with the hand. "And viola." The hand surged as it touched the hat and transformed it into solid gold. The boys were in awe.

SpongeBob put his hat back on and spun around. "Isn't everything you could've dreamed?"

"That is a treasure that everyone in the whole world could want." Jimmy noticed, "Being able to turn any solid object into gold."

"That must explain the gold and the statues," Danny realized.

"Right. But we have to be careful. If one of you guys touch the hand, you'll be turned to gold also," SpongeBob said seriously.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny get horrified looks at what he said.

"Okay, we have the treasure so let's get outta here." Tak pointed out.

"Why?" SpongeBob asked. "What's the rush?"

But then, they suddenly felt the cave rumble. "This seems oddly familiar." Tak said as he fell on the ground.

SpongeBob quickly put the Hand of Midas in his pocket, causing his jacket to turn to gold.

The cave continued to rumble and shake, making Jimmy and Timmy fall. "Oh no..." Tak realized, "Not here, not now."

Then a loud growl was heard as something bursts through the top of the cave causing water from the ocean to pour in. Danny seemed to recognize it. "Is that..."

It was the evil dragon, Shendu. "You five again!" Shendu recognized from last time.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while since you took our talismans and tried to kill us." Danny glared as he changed into ghost form.

"Yes." Shendu said. "And I am about to finish the job."

SpongeBob gulped in fright and took a few steps back.

"We don't think so, Shendu!" Jimmy yelled. "Cuz we've now acquired the item we need to defeat you!"

"We do?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course we do, you idiot!" Wanda snapped.

"Poof?" Poof wondered.

"Nothing you possess could possibly defeat me!" Shendu roared as he blew fire at them which they quickly dodge.

SpongeBob fell on the ground as he shivered in fright. "You know, you're right, Tak. We could leave now."

SpongeBob was about to run until Danny pulled him back. "You can't leave." Danny told him. "We have to stop Shendu right here right now."

"Uh...how about you guys fight as I stand here and support you," SpongeBob said backing away.

Danny frowned in annoyance as he watched SpongeBob run off. "Baby."

Shendu growled as he tried crushing Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak. Danny fired an ecto-beam at Shendu as he growled in pain, but he quickly recovered and slammed Danny to the ground with his claw.

Tak swirls his staff and shoots a beam at Shendu. He growls and shoots eyebeams. Tak quickly dodges.

Jimmy then tries to slice Shendu with his sword, but he grabs Jimmy and pounds him into the wall which makes SpongeBob gasp as he watches.

SpongeBob winces to see his friends take a beating. "Gary, what should I do?" he asked looking at his hat. He notices it was empty. "Oh yeah, he's with Sandy. So, what should I do, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob looks as his reflection in the gold hat as he questions himself. "Would I really let my greatest fear cause me to lose my friends?"

Then his reflection somehow starts talking on its own. "Do what you know must be done, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob then hears a crash and he looks up to see Shendu pound Tak and Danny into the ground.

"I think I'm right." SpongeBob said as he tossed his hat aside.

Shendu grabs Tak, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy and pins them to a wall. "Now to end your lives," Shendu said about to let out his fire breath.

The four close their eyes waiting for it to be all over until a voice calls out, "STOP!!!"

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and even Shendu all turn to see SpongeBob standing there with a serious look.

"Don't hurt them, it's me you want!" SpongeBob told Shendu. "I'm the one with the Great Treasure!"

"SpongeBob, what are you-" Danny was about to ask until Shendu tossed him and the others aside.

Shendu roared and blasted a fireball at SpongeBob. SpongeBob takes out his sword and quickly dodges the blast. Shendu growled with his glowing red eyes and blasted another fireball. This time, it hit SpongeBob, knocking him out.

"Captain!" the kids cried.

"You guys get out of here!" SpongeBob said as he boldly stood up. "I'll handle this!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny get shocked looks, especially Tak. "SpongeBob, no!" Danny shouted. "What if you get killed?"

"We can't leave you alone." Jimmy said.

"I WON'T leave you alone!" Timmy said stomping his foot.

Shendu walks toward to get a hold of SpongeBob. He shoots more eyebeams but SpongeBob blocks it with his sword. "Go now!" SpongeBob shouted back.

"You think we should?" Tak asked as he and the other backed away.

"We have no other option." Jimmy said.

But, Timmy shouted, "Are you nuts?! We can't leave Captain SpongeBob behind!"

"Just come on!" Danny ordered as he and Jimmy grab Timmy's arms and start dragging him out of the cave.

Cosmo and Wanda flew away as well to follow the kids. Poof flies as well. "Poof?" he wondered looking back to see SpongeBob continue to fight Shendu.

"NO!!!" Timmy cried unable to run back. "Oh, SpongeBob! I wish there was someway you could survive this, and I also wish you weren't a pirate anymore so you could never do anything like this ever again!"

Poof flew up to Timmy, hearing his wish. "Poof, poof!" Poof giggled as he shook his rattle.

While the kids continued escaping the cave, SpongeBob was still fighting Shendu until he was grabbed by his claw and was unable to get out of his grip.

"You're bravery will be wasted!" Shendu said as he stared angrily at SpongeBob.

"Not now it won't!" SpongeBob shouted as he was able to get his hand free and hold out the Hand of Midas. Then he suddenly jabbed the Hand into Shendu's arm.

"What?!" Shendu wondered at what he did.

The Hand surged and quickly turned Shendu's hand into solid gold. SpongeBob watched as the gold traveled across his arm and to all over his body until he was turned into a solid gold statue.

SpongeBob sighed in relief until he smiled despite still being stuck in Shendu's grip. "Hey, I actually did it. I conquered my fear!"

But, then he felt a rumble as the floor beneath Shendu started to crack along with the rest of the cave.

"Oh barnacles." SpongeBob moaned as he winced with the cave cracking more. Because of the weight of the Shendu statue, the cave starts to collapse in the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside where the S.S. SSSSSS was, the rest of the crew were on deck waiting.

"What's taking them so long?" Bloo groaned feeling bored.

"I don't know." Mac shrugged until they heard a strange noise.

They all look out to see that the water in the ocean began to bubble due to the cave collapsing beneath.

The crew gasped. "Oh no! The others are in there," Blossom said worriedly.

"Where are they? Bubbles asked in panic.

They suddenly see small bubbles coming out of the water, and then from out of the water comes Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak as they gasp for air.

"They made it!" Mac cheered.

"Hooray!" Billy cheered.

The Eds drop down some rope as Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Tak climb up. They came to the boat and coughed up water. "Are you guys okay?" Buttercup asked.

"Barely..." Tak weakly answered.

"You had us worried for a second." Blossom said.

Sandy came over as she wrapped warm blankets around the boys. "The point is y'all made it back safe and sound."

"Yeah, safe and...." but Jimmy's eyes widen and he gets a shocked look as he remembers something. "...sound."

The four look at each other in sadness. "Not really everyone," Danny said in sadness.

Sandy looked around and noticed someone missing. "Fellers...where's SpongeBob?"

"Listen..." Jimmy tried to explain. "We don't know how to exactly tell you this, but..."

"SpongeBob...didn't exactly...make it back with us." Danny finished explaining.

"It really did happen." Tak said sadly as he lowered his head. "Just like I knew it would."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked in fright. "Where is he?"

The four boys bowed their heads and began to explain their story to the crew.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was gathered at a certain spot on deck. A picture of SpongeBob was put in front of them that had flowers set in front of it. There was also a podium in front of everybody where Sandy was saying a few words.

"We are gathered here to say goodbye to a good captain, a good mate, and a good friend...Captain SpongeBob BlackPants," Sandy said.

Everyone was almost crying and very sad for the small funeral.

Sandy continued, "He was a funny little guy that never gave up on his dream of bein' a pirate, and never gave up on achievin' what he thought should rightfully be his. But, even though he was afraid of ghosts and the paranormal, he went down facin' it and protecting what he cared about most of all."

All the kid pirates bow their heads. Then, Jimmy raises his drink of rum, "To Captain SpongeBob."

"To Captain SpongeBob." Danny sadly muttered.

"To Captain SpongeBob." Timmy said raising his drink, also his fairies.

"To Captain SpongeBob!" all the other pirates said as some of them raised their drinks.

They do a toast and take a sip from their drinks. Then they all walk away in different directions as they sulked.

"Well, it's official," Yang sighs, "This pirate crew is over."

"Wait, it can't be over guys," Tak tried to assure, "So what if we don't have a captain? We can still run the ship. Right?"

Bloo suddenly raised his hand. "I'll gladly volunteer to assume the role as captain!"

"NO!!" all of them yelled.

"Sandy, what about you?" Timmy suggested to her, "Why can't you be captain?"

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't," Sandy said, "Yang's right. With the captain gone, I think it's time for the crew to part ways."

"But, we can't just leave." Danny said.

"What about you, Grim?" Mandy asked. "If you reaped SpongeBob, can't you somehow bring him back?"

"I didn't reap him." Grim replied. "I'm not allowed. He died at sea. I only get dibs on him if and only if he died on dry land. Anyway, Sandy's right, it's better if we just leave."

"B-b-but...we can't," Jimmy said, "Timmy, Danny, and I dreamed of being pirates. Now we are, and now it's over? So we're gonna give up and our adventures are over?"

"It's too late now," Sandy said bowing her head. "All of us should go back home, and get on with the rest of our lives. Better head to the rowboats."

"But, do you all have to leave now?" Timmy asked with a shrug. "We still have the mortuary party."

"I'm too sad to party now," Bubbles said and turns to her sisters. She holds to Blossom, weeping. "I wanna go home."

Danny growled angrily and said, "Fine! If you all wanna go, then go! But, I'm not leaving."

"Bye guys." Blossom said holding Bubbles.

"Been fun knowing you," Buttercup said sadly. The PowerPuff Girls floated up and flew away to their home.

Mac and Bloo look at Jimmy. "Gonna miss ya," Mac said to Jimmy.

"Good luck, pal," Bloo said putting an arm on him. The two go back to the rowboats with the others.

Billy, Mandy, and Grim go up to Danny. "I'll miss you!" Billy said while he cried.

Billy holds Danny tightly. "Uh...I'll miss you too, Billy," Danny chuckled, "Now can you let go?"

Billy lets go as he walked off crying and Mandy followed. "Good luck with your new life." Grim told him.

Soon, all of them left in the rowboats except Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, the fairies, Remy, Iago, Sandy and Tak.

"How come you guys aren't going?" Timmy asked Sandy and Tak.

"Well, someone's gotta watch the ship," Sandy said, "SpongeBob could have left me. Tak, you should take them back home."

"You think we can sail the ship back home." Timmy suggested. "This is gonna be our last time on so we might as well make the most of it."

Sandy looked at them and nodded with a weak smile. "Okay. Tak, you drive the sail. Besides, I outta go back home and work on those potions."

Tak nodded. "Can do." then he ran over to the helm and took the wheel.

Soon, Tak, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, the fairies, and pets watch the rowboats sail away into the sunset, watching their old crewmates leaving. "So it's really over?" Iago asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Jimmy replied.

"Where to, mates?" Tak asked depressively.

"Back to Tortoonga, Tak," Danny called out and sighed, "Maybe we can beg Skinner for our jobs back."

"Aye, aye." Tak replied as he went to the wheel and turned it.

Jimmy held his compass and stared at it. "Oh, why did SpongeBob have to die? I wish he was here."

"Me too," Timmy sighed, "I wish that he survived and maybe doesn't have a pirate life."

"Does this mean we can start granting wishes again?" Cosmo asked, remembering Timmy's request.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Jimmy said as he slammed his compass down. "SpongeBob's gone and we can't do anything about it." but as he took his hand off the compass, the needle started spinning.

"Huh?" Jimmy gasped to see the needle rapidly spinning for some reason.

Timmy notices also. "Why does there have to be treasure at a time like this?"

"You think it might be broken or something?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy said as he took the compass. "But, we can't find anymore treasure. It's over, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Timmy sadly remembered.

"Come on," Danny said as he turned. "Let's go pack our things so we're ready to go."

Timmy and Danny walk away followed by their pets and fairies. Jimmy still looks at the compass as the needle continues to spin.

"Is the compass really broken?" Jimmy wondered as he stared at it.

**The End**

* * *

And that's it for Season 2. Sad, isn't it? It looks like Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny's pirate lives are now over. But, there will be a Season 3 coming up. Now please review to how you thought the season was.


	30. Season 3: A Pirate's Life Returns Part 1

Here's the first story of Season 3 of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures called a Pirate's Life Returns which was cowritten with Dannyfangirl.

Full plot: A day after Captain SpongeBob's death, the crew decided to go their separate ways with Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny going back to their old home in Tortoonga. While having a depressing lunch at a restaurant called the Krusty Krab, they see a fry cook there who is none other than SpongeBob BlackPants! Only this fry cook has no memory of them or of ever being a pirate. So now it's up to Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and the returning crew to bring SpongeBob along on their ship and help regain his pirate memories.

Enjoy the first part.

* * *

**A Pirate's Life Returns: Part 1**

In the morning on the S.S. SSSSSS, it was now nearly empty after yesterday when the captain had passed away, and the crew had left. Danny was moping on the rail of the ship at the thought of it.

Jimmy and Timmy come over to him. "You okay, Danny?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Gee, am I okay?" Danny asked him faking a smile, "Let me think: We just lost our Captain at the depths of the sea with a fire breathing dragon, which we have failed to rescue him. I'm just peachy." He glares at him, "What do you think?"

"I'll take it you're not well, Timmy guesses.

Danny groaned as he turned around and continued leaning on the rail as he looked at the ocean.

Jimmy sighs also and looks at his compass again, which the needle was spinning. "Thing's still broken."

"You might as well throw it overboard." Timmy sadly suggested. "You're never gonna use it again."

"No way!" Jimmy snapped, "This compass is a significant item which I must keep. Besides, it's the only item that still reminds us of our ex-lives as...pirates."

"I remember when we found it." Danny moaned. "That's the moment when we met Captain SpongeBob."

"And where he brought us in to become real honorary pirates," Timmy smiled.

"And you three had to lie to get in," Remy mentions.

The three stared at each other in remembrance. "Yeah..."

"Land ho!" Tak called out.

The three look in the distance to see their old home of Tortoonga up ahead.

"Home sweet home," Danny groaned some more.

"It's great to be back." Timmy groaned also.

"Oh joy," Jimmy groans as well, "I can't wait."

Soon, Tak parks the ship next to a dock and unloads a ramp for them to get off. Iago, Remy, and the fairies as parakeets go off the ramp as the three walks away. "So long S.S. SSSSSS" Timmy said patting the ship, "It was nice riding ya."

"It was nice sailing with you guys." Tak said as he waved to the three.

"Are you sure you wanna leave?" Jimmy asked, "Maybe you can hang with us and we could give you a tour in the town."

"No thanks." Tak replied. "I gotta return the ship to Sandy. SpongeBob would've wanted that."

"Okay," Danny said and sighs, "Well, nice knowing you, Tak." He turns and walks away.

"We'll miss you." Timmy said as he and Jimmy follow Danny.

Soon, the three boys walk into the depths of town to see the townspeople wandering around with kids running. "Well, Tortoonga looks the same...as usual," Danny noticed.

"Yeah, not like the islands and towns we visited," Jimmy moaned.

Suddenly, a ball whacks Timmy on the head. "Hey! What the?" he turns and picks up the ball.

"I got it!" a voice called, which seemed familiar.

"Why don't you watch where you're throwing that?!" Timmy snapped. He turns around and gasped, just dropping the ball. A blonde blue bug-eyed girl ran to take a hold of the ball.

"Sorry about that." the girl apologized until she gasped in shock when she saw the boys.

"Bubbles?" they asked in shock.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked as she and Blossom fly up to her. "Didn't you-" but then they gasp when they see the boys.

"Blossom, Buttercup, you're here too?" Jimmy asked in shock yet he smiled.

"Of course! We live here!" Buttercup told.

"What a coincidence." Danny smiled. "So do we."

"Really? That's great!" Blossom smiled and hugs the boys, "I thought we wouldn't see you guys again since...well, you know."

Then, the three get a sad look as Danny said, "Yeah...At least we'll be able to see you from the crew."

"What are you gonna do now that you're back home?" Bubbles asked them.

"Well, since we're all here, we could hang out and stuff," Jimmy smiled when they suddenly heard a loud growling sound.

They all look at Timmy, who chuckles. "Well...we haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Maybe we should find some place to eat first." Danny suggested.

"We'll see you girls later." Jimmy waved as he, Timmy, and Danny walk off.

"Okay! Bye!" Bubbles waved, followed by her sisters.

"Great seeing you again!" Blossom called.

While the three were walking, Danny said, "At least someone from the crew is here."

"Yeah. Now our lives just got better...technically by 5 percent," Jimmy chuckled when Timmy's stomach growls more.

"Ugh...when are we gonna eat?" Timmy asked, "Is there any place for food?"

Danny looks around until he spots a building with a sign that read, 'The Krusty Krab'. Danny opens the door as he said, "Come on, let's just eat here."

Jimmy and Timmy walk in and the three sit at a table as they mope a bit. "Even if the Powerpuff Girls are here, it still doesn't change the fact that we're no longer pirates." Timmy pointed out.

"Look guys. We should forget about it and go on with our new and old lives," Jimmy sighed. He takes a peek at the Compass again as it starts spinning more faster. He knocks it on a table, trying to make it work when a bluish green squid with a big nose, wearing a uniform hat and brown shirt walks in.

"Hello and welcome to the Krusty Krab." he said in a sour tone while he held a notebook and pencil. "May I take your order?"

"Hey there," Jimmy greeted and looks at the menu, "We'll take about half a dozen of your Krabby Patties and three Purple Flurps."

"Great..." the squid frowned as he walked away with their order.

"What's with the attitude?" Iago wondered.

Danny didn't seem to being paying attention, and just leaned his head on the table. "You know, even if we should just forget about it and move on, I still can't get over the fact that the last thing I called the captain before he died was a 'baby'. He saved our lives and I can't even thank him or apologize for it."

"It's alright, Danny," Jimmy patted on the back, "I'm sure BlackPants already forgave you before he died."

"I guess." Danny groaned. "I just wish he didn't have to die."

While the three boys were sulking a mysterious but familiar waiter came with a tray of drinks. "Three purple flurps." he said as he gave them the drinks.

"Yeah, thanks." Jimmy said not even looking up.

"Your krabby patties will be coming up soon," the waiter assured, "Ha ah ah ah!"

The waiter walked away while the boys still sulked not paying attention to anything around them.

"I can still remember his laugh," Timmy said sadly.

"Me too." Danny said sadly twirling his finger around his glass.

"We must be so overcome with emotion right now that we must be hearing him also." Jimmy thought.

"Probably." Timmy said as he sipped his drink, but then his eyes suddenly widen as he spits it out in realization. "Hey, wait a minute... there's no ice in here."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and called out, "Um...excuse me?"

The same squid came over as he frowned, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"I have no ice in my drink," Timmy said holding up his glass.

"Well, don't whine to me. Go talk to chef." the squid replied as he walked away.

"I WILL go talk to your chef!" Timmy shouted as he got up from his seat and walked toward the kitchen. He opens the backdoor to the kitchen closing his eyes. "Hey, can I get some ice in this?" he asked.

"Whoops! Silly me; must've forgot." the chef said as he giggled. "Coming right up." he grabs some ice and puts it in Timmy's drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Timmy opens his eyes but his mouth was agape of what he just saw.

Jimmy and Danny were taking a sip from their drinks. "Well one thing's changed," Jimmy noticed looking at a newspaper, "Skinner's restaurant was closed down for a rodent infestation."

"No kidding." Danny replied.

"What kind of idiot brings a rat to a fancy restaurant," Remy chuckled, "Oh wait..."

"GUYS!!!!" Jimmy and Danny turn to see Timmy running out of the kitchen and to his friends. "You wouldn't believe who I just saw?"

"What? Didn't you get your ice?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Timmy tried explaining. "He's alive!"

"Who?" Danny asked.

But Timmy suddenly grabbed Jimmy and Danny by their shirts. "Just come on!"

Timmy drags the two boys to the kitchen, passing by the squid just reading a magazine. Then he kicks open the kitchen door and pushes the two in. "See?"

"Timmy, what are you-" but Jimmy and Danny widen their eyes at each they are staring at now.

The boys couldn't believe their eyes. It was SpongeBob, who wore a white shirt and brown pants, with the same uniform hat as the squid cashier. He whistles a tune flipping patties with his spatula.

"It can't be." Danny said with a shocked look.

"It is..." Jimmy couldn't believe it either.

"SpongeBob BlackPants!" they all cried in joy.

SpongeBob heard them, and turned to them with a smile. "Hey there, what-" But before he could say anything, they ran over and hugged them.

"Captain! I can't believe you're here!" Jimmy said holding SpongeBob.

"We thought you were dead when the cave collapsed!" Danny thought.

"We missed you so much!" Timmy clutched to his leg.

However, SpongeBob just had a confused look. "Uh...I'm flattered and all, but...who are you kids?"

The three look at him confused as well. "Captain, it's us!" Jimmy said.

"Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny! Remember?" Timmy reminded.

"Timmy, Jimmy, and Manny?" SpongeBob questioned.

"It's Danny," Danny corrected.

"Danny? That sounds dumb."

"Captain, don't go pretending that you don't remember us." Jimmy said seriously.

"What do you mean? I don't know either of you kids," SpongeBob admitted.

Then, the squid came out from the window. "SpongeBob! I need those krabby patties right away!"

"Coming right up!" SpongeBob smiled as he turned back to the grill. "Sorry, I'd love to talk to you, Timmy, and Davey some more, but I have a lot of work to do."

"My name is Danny, and what do you mean 'work'?" Danny asked.

"I'm a fry cook in the Krusty Krab of course," SpongeBob answered.

"Fry cook?" Timmy questioned. "What do you mean? You're supposed to be a pirate."

"Pirate?!" SpongeBob yelped, "Where?" He turns around in fear to see if there were pirates around.

"Uh...you're a pirate, SpongeBob." Danny pointed out.

"What?" SpongeBob asked as he laughed. "Oh, Kenny, you're mistaken. I've never been a pirate."

The three look at each other in more disbelief. "Oh, here are the patties you guys ordered," SpongeBob said giving Timmy a plate of krabby patties, "It was nice seeing you kids."

"We better discuss this elsewhere." Jimmy whispered to Timmy and Danny.

* * *

Later, the three boys are at an ally and have their food to go. The kids, fairies, and pets munch happily on their patties. "Watch out, Cosmo. They may give you gas," Wanda reminded.

"Who cares?" Cosmo smiled, "The chef makes tasty food!" He takes another bite of the patty.

"But, I still don't understand it;" Danny said thoughtfully, "SpongeBob somehow lived...but has no memory of us, or him being a pirate."

"Yeah, there's no way anyone could've survived something like that." Jimmy pointed out. "It's highly illogical."

"Well, did anything happen back at the cave?" Remy wondered.

"Hmm..." the three began to ponder.

"Well, us and Tak went to an underwater cave, saw tons of gold statues, found the Great Treasure known as the Hand of Midas, but Shendu came along and tried to destroy us so SpongeBob told us to leave as he tries to fight him, making me wish for something and then we escaped before the cave collapsed," Timmy explained.

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof giggled shaking his rattle.

"Wait, back up." Danny said. "You say you wished for something?"

"Yeah," Timmy said sipping his Purple Flurp, "Something about SpongeBob surviving and that he never had his pirate life. Why did you ask?"

Both Jimmy and Danny spit out their drinks and krabby patties in shock. "You did what?"

"I just said I wished that SpongeBob survived and didn't have his pirate life," Timmy said but realized. "Oh."

"But, we didn't grant any wishes." Wanda mentioned.

"I don't recall any wish making," Cosmo nodded.

"Timmy!" Poof said wanting a hug. Timmy picks up his godbrother and gave him a look.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Timmy asked him.

Poof laughs shaking his rattle.

"But, I didn't mean it!" Timmy shouted in panic. "Well...I did kinda mean it...but, I didn't think you'd make it come true!"

Poof looks at Timmy as his eyes began to water. "Timmy, relax!" Jimmy snapped, "He's just a baby."

Timmy sighs and gave Poof a smile. "Well, at least I can thank ya, Poofy. You may have wiped away his memory, but you had SpongeBob be safe and sound."

Poof began to giggle. "Poof, poof, poof!"

"Well, we have good news and bad news," Danny said, "The good news is the captain's not dead, but the bad news is he lost his memory."

"More good news is that he's in Tortoonga working in the Krusty Krab," Jimmy added, "But more bad news is that the whole crew quitted being pirates and separated."

"Even more good news is that if we get SpongeBob's memory back, he'd wanna be captain again and we can be pirates again." Timmy added. "But, even more bad news is that Tak took the ship so now we have no way of getting SpongeBob to believe who he is."

"Oh great," Jimmy moaned and began thinking, "Okay, I think I have an idea."

* * *

Soon, the next day had arrived and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny went back to the Krusty Krab.

"You think this'll work." Timmy asked Jimmy about his plan.

"Of course." Jimmy replied. "It'll give us plenty of time to get SpongeBob."

"Then let's hurry." Danny said as he and the others went to the kitchen.

**"Yo ho, yo ho! A fry cook's life for me!"** SpongeBob sang flipping the krabby patties in the kitchen.

Then, the three come into the kitchen. "SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob gasped in surprise. "Hey, it's you three again. Jimmy, Timmy, and...Billy?"

"It's Danny," the ghost boy said getting annoyed.

"So, you crazy kids come for more of my excellent fry cooking?" SpongeBob asked.

"No, we're gonna prove to you that you're one of the greatest pirates ever in the Toonribbean seas," Timmy replied

"What?" SpongeBob asked as he giggled. "Oh, that's crazy. I think you kids are a bit loony in the head." he said twirling his finger around his head.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think YOU'RE the one who's loony in the head!" Jimmy snapped, "Thanks to my pink-hatted friend, you survived Shendu's wrath and your memories of being a pirate have been wiped out."

"Shendu?" SpongeBob questioned. "I think you got the wrong guy, I've never even heard of anything so ridiculous."

"Then why don't you take a look in here?" Timmy said as he tossed a bag to SpongeBob, and he opened it up to see gold coins which made him excited.

"Oooh! It's gold and so shiny!" he smiled looking at the gold coins.

"And Danny?" Jimmy asked as he smirked at Danny.

Danny smirks back and changes to his ghost form, Danny Phantom. "Boo." he said to the sponge.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" SpongeBob screamed as he hid behind the grill and aimed his spatula at him. "A ghost ate Kevin!"

"It's Bil- I mean Danny!" Danny snapped and changed back to human form.

"See? Only our captain loves gold and has a fear of ghosts," Timmy told.

"And if you come with us, you'll see that we have the absolute thing that will jog your memory in no time." Jimmy assured.

"Uh...okay, but Mr. Krabs will be mad if I take a break," SpongeBob said rubbing his head.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry about that," Jimmy smirks again.

"Ar ar ar ar ar!" in the office of the manager of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, he laughs as he counts the gold coins the kids gave him.

SpongeBob scratched his head. "I guess I got nothing to lose."

"Don't worry." Danny told him. "You'll love being a pirate, trust me."

"I guess you're right, Jack." SpongeBob smiled. "Although you three kinda creep me out."

"We usually creep everyone out, sir," Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah, and my name is Danny." Danny mentioned with a fake smile.

"So, come on." Jimmy said as he and the others drag SpongeBob away.

While they walked through Tortoonga, SpongeBob asked, "What could you kids have that can possibly make me believe I was actually a pirate?"

"You'll see," Timmy winked.

"I think it'll remind you who you are." Danny said eagerly.

They soon reach the dock area and Jimmy pointed at something. "Behold!"

SpongeBob gasped in shock when he saw the S.S. SSSSSS ahead of him. "Wow, whose ship is that?" he asked.

"It's yours, SpongeBob." Jimmy answered. "It's your very own pirate ship."

"It is?" SpongeBob asked and sniffed, "You brought me a ship? That's so thoughtful!"

"Well...that's not necessarily what we did," Danny mentioned. "But, if it'll help you remember."

SpongeBob stared at the ship some more while he scratched his chin. "But, about the name. What kind of name is S.S. SSSSSS? Who would come up with that?"

"Uh...you did," Timmy explained, "You told us you had only one 'S' stencil for the name of the ship."

"I did? That can't be right."

"Let's go aboard, SpongeBob." Jimmy suggested. "There are a couple of others that have missed you as well."

"Really? Who?"

They went aboard the ship as Timmy answered, "Your pirate crew."

"Captain SpongeBob!" the Powerpuff Girls, Tak, Sandy, Mac, Bloo, Billy, and Grim all shouted happily.

"It's true!" Tak was so happy and couldn't believe it.

Sandy ran over to him happily as she hugged him. "Oh, SpongeBob! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Oh thanks...who are you?" he wondered but then stares dreamily at her, "Gosh, you're pretty."

"Huh?" Sandy asked confused. "Don't you know me?"

"I forgot to tell you," Tak said scratching his head, "Jimmy said that SpongeBob lost his memories of being a pirate."

"You mean he doesn't even know who we are?" Mac asked.

"Not at all, little boy." SpongeBob answered. "Jimmy, Timmy, and Carl never mentioned any of you guys. Not even you." he said to Sandy with smile.

"Well, at least the Captain's alright," Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, thanks guys for coming," Jimmy chuckled, "I knew all of you couldn't let us down."

"At least half of you guys." Timmy said to the crew members that actually came back.

"Of course us gals have to stick together," Buttercup crossed her arms proudly.

"And you thought the captain was done for," Bloo said to Mac.

"What are you talking about? It was you who thought about it!" Mac snapped.

SpongeBob just stared. "Uh...it was nice meeting all of you, but...I think I should go back to work."

"But, SpongeBob you can't leave." Timmy said. "You're our captain!"

"But I don't know how to lead this crew...or drive this ship!"

Sandy grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, SpongeBob. We'll all help ya until you get your memory back."

SpongeBob giggled and blushed, "You're holding my hand."

"So, will you stay?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yeah sure, whatever, Quincy." SpongeBob replied, not paying attention.

Danny frowned in annoyance. "It's Danny."

* * *

Soon, the ship was sailing again with its captain once again onboard. Except the captain looked a little green.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," SpongeBob groaned clutching his stomach.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny watched as SpongeBob leaned over the side of the ship. "Are you sure I used to do this everyday?" he asked them.

"Of course." Timmy said. "You get used to the rough waves, especially when you go looking for treasure."

"Don't forget traveling around the world," Tak added still taking hold of the wheel.

SpongeBob turned back to them as he wiped his mouth. "Well, I don't recall doing any of that. I've always been a fry cook until Jimmy, Timmy, and David came along."

"Ugh!" Danny yelled in annoyance. "It's Danny! D-A-N-N-Y, Danny!"

"Why don't we get you changed into your normal attire, SpongeBob?" Jimmy suggested.

"Okay...what is it?" SpongeBob wondered.

"Grim?" Jimmy said to him.

Grim takes out his scythe and zaps SpongeBob, giving him back his pirate clothes.

"Ooh!" SpongeBob said in awe. "These are pretty fancy."

"And there's someone who missed you," Sandy smiled and gives SpongeBob his pirate hat.

"Neat, a new hat." SpongeBob said until Gary poked his eyes out of the hat.

"Meow," Gary said.

SpongeBob gasped as Gary jumps on his head and purrs. He laughs as the snail slitters around him. "Ha ah ah ah! It tickles!" he laughed.

"And that's your trusty snail Gary." Jimmy introduced.

"And he missed you so much," Timmy baffled in baby talk.

"I think you might be right, Timmy." SpongeBob agreed. "Although, I've never seen him before in my life."

Then Danny got a disappointed look. "Well, I guess seeing Gary or his old outfit didn't help him remember."

"There has to be a way to bring his old pirate self back," Mandy said to Jimmy.

"We've tried everything to get him to remember." Jimmy mentioned. "His ship, his crew, his likes and dislikes, and nothing seems to be working."

"Maybe his memory's just gone forever." Timmy said sadly as he bowed his head.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" Bloo raised his hands.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"It better not be that we nominate you for captain," Mandy snapped.

"I wish," Bloo groaned, "But there's only one more thing to do to bring his memory back, which is what we pirates always do."

"What?" Danny wondered.

"Ooh!" SpongeBob said as he jumped down excitedly. "Are you guys gonna sing a pirate song and dance?"

"I got a song!" Billy called out but Mandy covered his mouth.

"No," Bloo said, "What happens if pirates spot treasure and want it for themselves."

Jimmy guessed, "Selfishness and greed takes over?"

"And what do they do to get that treasure?"

"Oh, I love trivia!" SpongeBob smiled as he started to think. "Okay... no wait, I think I got it...uh, no..."

But then Tak answered, "If a pirate finds a treasure, they would wanna make sure other pirates don't get it first."

"And they could have to fight each other it," Grim realized.

"Barnacles, I was just about to say that." SpongeBob cursed.

"Wait a minute, Bloo, are you trying to say we have to fight other pirates to click SpongeBob's brain back to his pirate life?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right." Bloo replied.

"But, don't you think that could be dangerous?" Mac thought. "He doesn't remember anything about fighting like a pirate."

"Don't worry, he has us to fight them," Bloo said, "The captain just has to see us fighting our enemies like pirates and bam! He's gains his memories back."

"I hate to say this, but I'm liking this plan," Buttercup smirked.

"What plan?" SpongeBob asked. "What kind of pirate ship is this?"

"A pirate ship of good guys who like to take treasure," Tak answered.

"Also...we...are gonna put on a little show for you." Danny made up.

"Oh! I love shows!" SpongeBob smiled, "Let's see it!"

"But how are we gonna get our pirate enemies to fight us?" Mac wondered.

"Easy." Jimmy smiled confidently. "They already heard the news."

"But they think SpongeBob is dead," Timmy mentions, "And we have no idea where they are."

"They do always manage to find us." Danny pointed out.

"And in case, we're gonna let them find us right away," Jimmy said writing a small message and wraps it around Iago's leg with a string.

"Where to?" Iago asked.

"To ZIM's ship of course."

"Aw man!" Iago complained as he flew away.

"Who's ZIM?" SpongeBob wondered. "Is he part of our crew?"

"Actually, he used to be part of your crew, but betrayed you," Tak explained, "So he's now your archenemy."

"Along with Plankton who used to be your old pirate partner, and is now working with ZIM to try and destroy you for revenge." Timmy added.

"I have archenemies who want me dead?" SpongeBob asked in shock.

"That's right," Danny nodded, "They wanna zap your brain out and rip out your spine."

"Don't forget feed the rest of your body to the sharks." Timmy added as he and Danny laugh.

SpongeBob gasped in shock as he ran over to Jimmy. "You, Timmy, and Donnie never mentioned any of that!"

"Don't worry, SpongeBob, we're your crew," Sandy assured, "Usually we save your life from them."

SpongeBob weakly smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." Danny agreed. "And also…my name is DANNY!"

* * *

Back on another ship, Captain ZIM was looking back at the seas with his telescope. GIR was sitting next to him while playing with a rubber moose. "Chicken!"

Then Plankton came over with a grin. "Hey, get this. Word on the sea is that Captain SpongeBob BlackPants has finally kick the bucket."

ZIM gasped with GIR yelling. "NOOO!!! He was so young! What's kick the bucket?"

Plankton covered his ears until he shouted, "No, you twit! I mean that SpongeBob is no longer living. He's dead! Don't you get it?"

"Who's dead?" GIR wondered.

"Excellent!" ZIM smirked rubbing his hands, "Now with him gone, we can get rid of his filthy crew, take over his filthy ship, and rule all the seven seas!"

Then Iago came with the message. "Message from the S.S. SSSSSS." he told them.

Suddenly, a robotic hand grabs the parrot which Skulker aimed his cannon with ZIM and Plankton aiming their swords.

"What is it that our captainless mortal enemies want from us?" Skulker asked.

"They have a letter for you!" Iago yelled at them in fright.

ZIM rip the note off his foot and read it, "'If you want our ship, meet us to fight for it.'"

"They're challenging us for the ship?" Plankton wondered. "They're lost without their captain."

"If they dare challenge us, then challenge them we shall!" ZIM yelled.

Plankton hops on ZIM's head and continues to read the note. "It says we'll meet them at Tortoonga."

ZIM swipes Iago from Skulker's hand. "Tell your crew that we await your challenge." he said to him.

"Aye, aye!" Iago replied as he quickly flew in fright.

* * *

Back on the S.S. SSSSSS, Danny asked Jimmy, "Why did you tell ZIM to meet us in Tortoonga?"

"Cuz it's the only place I can think of, for us to meet," Jimmy explained.

"Plus, we're hungry and wanna have Krabby Patties," Timmy added.

"And if this doesn't get the captain's memory back, I don't know what will." Danny said.

"Land ho to Tortoonga!" Billy called up from the crow's nest.

SpongeBob looked out ahead and spotted the town. "Wow, we're home again."

"We're not home yet, Captain." Timmy said.

"We still need to get the real you back." Danny added.

"Okay," SpongeBob said but gasped, "Oh man! I took a long break! I gotta get back to work!"

"Don't worry, Cap," Tak said, "We'll send you back to the Krusty Krab, right after the 'show'."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked with a relieved smile.

"Yep. Right before we say-" Suddenly, Tak was cut off as a crash occurred knocking off the whole crew.

Tak got up and noticed the ship accidentally crashed into the docks.

"Whoops." Tak said sheepishly when he saw the docks destroyed by the ship.

"You're in big trouble now." SpongeBob told Tak.

"At least we made it," Bloo chuckled as Mac glared.

"So, how long until ZIM gets here?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

Jimmy tried to think. "Probably about..." but before he could finish, Iago crashed onto the deck, "...Just now," Jimmy finished and rushed to the bird, "What did they say?"

Iago panted as he answered, "They said...they're on their way."

"Great." Timmy smiled until he asked, "Is that great?"

"So, when does the show start?" SpongeBob asked, getting impatient. "I'm so excited that I can barely hold it in."

"Oh, it will start soon," Blossom assured and grits her teeth at Bloo, "So it better work!"

"Don't you worry." Bloo assured. "This will work."

But, then a boom sound was heard and something hit the ship that made it shake. Jimmy looks out to see the villains' ship coming towards them.

"Hard to starboard!" Jimmy yelled, "They're here!"

The crew started running around to get ready to fight them. Jimmy ran over to Danny, and said, "Danny, you're going to have to keep an eye on SpongeBob, and make sure nothing happens to him."

"On it," Danny turned to ghost form and flew to SpongeBob, "Come on, dude. Let's take you somewhere safe and not dangerous to see the 'show'."

"You got it, Lenny." SpongeBob smiled in excitement.

"It's Da-oh, forget it!" Danny groaned and dragged SpongeBob away.

When the villains' ship was next to the S.S. SSSSSS, ZIM shouted to them, "Pitiful humans! Word on the sea is that your captain has met his wretched fate!"

"Well, you're right!" Timmy shouted back. "Sorta."

"Then why don't you all hand over your ship to us?" Plankton asked with a smirk.

"Never!" Bubbles yelled.

"You're gonna have to take the ship over our dead bodies!" Mandy pointed.

"No problem." Plankton replied. "It worked for SpongeBob."

Then most of the villains swung over to the S.S. SSSSSS and started fighting the crew.

Jimmy, Timmy, the fairies, the PPGs, Mac and Bloo, Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Tak took out their swords and weapons to start fighting.

"Wow, Manny." SpongeBob said as he and Danny were watching the fight on the helm while they hid. "It's impressive and so life-like."

"Yeah…I guess you can say that." Danny chuckled. "Does it remind you of anything?"

SpongeBob started to think. "Nope, nothing at all."

Danny sighs. "Looks like Bloo's idea isn't working."

"Oh, wait!" SpongeBob said as he kept staring. "I think I remember that I used to be angry seeing stuff like this. Was it because someone was trying to steal something?"

"I think because those pirates are hurting your friends."

"Really, Jenny?" SpongeBob asked in fright. "This show is so sad."

"Well..." Danny tried to say until his eyes widen. "Wait a minute, that's a girl's name!"

ZIM laughed as he sword fought with Jimmy. "You seem lost without your little captain to help you!"

"I can manage well without him." Jimmy shouted. "And he's a lot closer than you think!"

"Oh really?" ZIM asked and uses his PAK to make mechanical legs come out.

Jimmy gasped as he fell backwards on the ground.

"Wow, that's impressive." SpongeBob said as he watched. "But, I can't help feeling that I really don't like it."

"Uh...SpongeBob?" Danny asked as he got up. "I think you should stay here. Manny has to go...get ready for his part in the show."

"Okay, I'll be watching!" SpongeBob said as he waved.

Danny quickly flew down to the battle, and when ZIM was about to attack Jimmy, Danny flew in front of them and used his sword to block ZIM's attack and blow him away with an ecto-beam.

"There's no way you're gonna fry my friend, ZIM!" Danny yelled.

"Danny?" Jimmy asked as he got up. "Where's the captain?"

"The captain?" ZIM wondered.

"Oh, he's..." Danny tried explaining. "He's fine."

"Hey, Mitch!" SpongeBob's voice called out as he came into view of everyone. "Is there any popcorn around?"

The rest of ZIM's crew couldn't believe it. "It can't be!" Plankton yelled, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Dead?" SpongeBob asked with a confused look. "I'm not dead, small one-eyed thing."

"So, you're really alive?!" ZIM asked in shock.

"Duh! Yes, I'm alive!" SpongeBob snapped, "Who are you guys?"

"He doesn't know who we are?" Skulker asked.

"Of course he does!" Timmy shouted out. "Go ahead, Captain! Tell them how much you know them!"

"Uh...I don't really know who they are, Timmy," SpongeBob scratched his head, "Are these your actor friends?"

As Plankton watched, he started to smirk. "This gives me an idea."

SpongeBob started looking at Skulker's weapons. "Wow, this weapon is so real. And the ghost costume almost has me scared."

"It's NOT a costume!" Skulker snapped, "It's a high-tech suit used for ghost hunting!"

"Oh..." SpongeBob said, now understanding. "Why does a ghost need a high-tech suit?"

"Captain BlackPants." Plankton said, walking over to him. "If you're really interested in our equipment, why don't you come with us on our ship?"

"Your pirate ship?" SpongeBob questioned. "Well..."

Suddenly, Tak moves it blocking SpongeBob and pointing his staff at Plankton, "Never! No way we're gonna lose him again!"

"Skulker!" ZIM yelled. "Unleash the Knockout Gas!"

Skulker smirked and shot out a grenade that landed on deck.

Everyone coughed violently. "Whoa...feel kinda sleepy," SpongeBob yawned and fell asleep.

"Me too." Danny said as his eyelids drop.

Then the whole crew dropped on the floor asleep except for the villains who had gas masks on.

ZIM laughed evilly. "Let's make off with the living Captain BlackPants!"

Skulker picked up the sleeping SpongeBob and he and ZIM's crew left for their ship

* * *

Later on, Jimmy gasped as he began to wake up. "Huh? What happened?"

Billy got up and yawned. "That was a good night's sleep."

Danny got up and took his watch out of his pocket. "It's only been an hour."

Sandy got up and looked around. "Guys, where's SpongeBob?"

"I don't know." Tak answered. "He was around ZIM and his crew last time."

Then, they realize in horror. "Oh no," Timmy gasped. "You don't think..."

"It is." Danny replied with a grunt. "And it's all my fault."

"It's not entirely your fault, Danny." Buttercup said. "Bloo was the one that came up with the plan."

"And it would've worked too!" Bloo shouted.

"Come on, guys!" Jimmy said, getting everyone's attention. "We have to rescue Captain SpongeBob from ZIM!"

"What's the point?" Timmy said as he dropped on his knees. "Captain BlackPants is still dead."

"He's dead again?!" Billy asked in shock.

Timmy looked at him. "What I meant was: the captain still doesn't remember his pirate life...or us anymore..."

"He's has a point." Danny said as he saddened. "SpongeBob doesn't even remember the first letter of my name."

"Well, there may still be a chance..." Sandy thought.

"How?!" Timmy cried out. "SpongeBob doesn't even know what being a pirate is!"

"True, but I know someone who can back at my place," Sandy explained, "He's a doctor that supposedly has the thing to cure SpongeBob's amnesia."

Timmy wiped his eyes and got a surprised look. "Really?"

Great! We can save SpongeBob from ZIM's crew and sail to your place to find the doctor!" Jimmy smiled.

"But, we better hope that SpongeBob is still okay even when he doesn't know who ZIM is." Blossom said.

"Ooh...who knows what kind of danger he's in," Bubbles said worriedly.

* * *

It looks like SpongeBob has been captured by ZIM and Plankton, and with no memory of them, who knows what he'll do? Will the others be able to save him? Don't forget to review.


	31. A Pirate's Life Returns Part 2

Here's the next part of the story "A Pirate's Life Returns". Last time, they found SpongeBob alive with no memory of being a pirate, and now he was captured by ZIM and Plankton. Can the others try and save him and get his memory back?

* * *

**A Pirate's Life Returns: Part 2**

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was beginning to wake up as he yawned. "What a weird dream."

Then he fully wakes up to see he's now tied to the mast on ZIM's ship, and he notices the crew.

"SpongeBob BlackPants." Plankton greeted with a smirk. "Long time no see."

"Hey, how did you know my name?" SpongeBob asked.

"Everyone knows who you are." Plankton answered. "You're the most known pirate around here."

"I think you mean most known fry cook." SpongeBob corrected. "I've never been a pirate."

ZIM and Plankton stare at each other with confusion.

"Well, it was nice to see your show and you all make amazing pirates. So, if you can just let me go, I gotta get back to work."

"Okie-dokie!" GIR smiled as he untied SpongeBob.

"GIR!" ZIM snapped at him.

"Thanks a lot, guys." SpongeBob smiled as he stretched his arms. "So...do you have a boat I can borrow?"

"What? You already have a ship!" Plankton yelled, "The stupidly named S.S. SSSSSS!"

SpongeBob laughed. "Oh, I already know that. But that's a pirate ship, and I am not a pirate."

"That captain has lost his mind!" Crocker pointed out.

"Or his memory," Plankton guessed.

Then, SpongeBob suddenly blinked and shook his head. "Gee, I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I don't like being here. And that I don't like any of you."

"Hmm...the Captain looks clueless...as usual," ZIM noticed and smirked, "Looks like without his memory, he's useless."

Plankton smirked at ZIM. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

ZIM nodded. "Oh yes."

ZIM snapped his fingers and Skulker suddenly grabbed SpongeBob and tied his hands back and threw him on the plank.

"What's going on?" SpongeBob nervously asked.

"Even if you don't know who you are. We can still destroy you and makes sure you stay dead!" Plankton replied.

"But, you're pirates just like Jimmy, Timmy, Mark, and the others!" SpongeBob pointed out. "You wouldn't wanna destroy me!"

"Foolish sponge!" ZIM shouted. "We're your enemy! We're planning to destroy you like always!"

"Destroy me?" SpongeBob asked as he shivered. "But, I don't wanna be destroyed...I'm just an innocent fry cook!"

ZIM took out his sword and pointed it at SpongeBob. "Walk the plank now!"

SpongeBob turned around and gulped as he started walking toward the edge of the plank. He closed his eyes and shivered as he was about to take a step off. Suddenly, a large beam fired at ZIM's ship.

The ship started to rock back and forth as the crew started to tumble, and it caused SpongeBob to fall off the plank. When he was about to fall into the ocean, a blue flash of light zoomed past and grabbed him.

"What the?! ZIM gasped to see him missing. "WHERE is BlackPants?!"

SpongeBob was suddenly put down on the deck of a ship while he shivered with his eyes still closed. "Am I dead yet?"

"Nope, still alive, Captain," a voice says. SpongeBob opens his eyes to see Bubbles.

He looks around to also see he was now on the S.S. SSSSSS with Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Sandy, Tak, and the Powerpuff girls around him. "Guys! You saved me!" he smiled.

"Well, we couldn't bear with the fact of losing you again, Captain." Jimmy said as he smiled.

"Yeah, even if you lost your memories, you're always our pirate captain!" Blossom winked.

Sandy gave SpongeBob a kiss. "And I'll always love you." she said with a smile.

SpongeBob giggled. "You kissed me!"

"And now to take care of the morons who tried to get rid of you," Danny glared back at ZIM's ship.

"We'll take care of them too." Buttercup glared also with her sisters.

"Open fire!" Sandy hollered at Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak who loaded the cannons.

They then fired cannonballs at ZIM's ship.

"Fire again!" SpongeBob shouted until he got a confused look. "Wait, why did I just say that?"

"Duh! You ARE a pirate," Buttercup explained.

"Oh..." SpongeBob said when he smiled, "Well, I think I'm liking this pirate thing. Fire! Fire at them again!"

"You heard the captain!" Jimmy smirked as he fired another cannon.

ZIM glared and turned to his crew. "What are you waiting for?! Fire again!"

"We can't," Skulker responded, "We used the last of them from the last battle."

ZIM growled angrily as GIR jumped up and down. "Yay! We're doomed!"

Timmy looked through the telescope watching ZIM and his ship. "The ship is getting more damage, sir!" Timmy called out.

"Good!" SpongeBob smiled until he asked, "That's good, right?"

"Right!" Danny nodded and yelled out, "Hey, ZIM! What's the matter? Out of weapons?"

"You better give up right now, ZIM!" Jimmy yelled.

"Or else your crew will lose their captain this time!" Timmy also yelled out.

"What will we do, Captain?" Plankton asked as ZIM growled more.

ZIM notices the ship will gain more damage if they keep this up. Finally, he said, "Fine. You may have won this battle, BlackPants, but you haven't won the war!"

ZIM laughs along with GIR as the ship begins to turn around as the crew from the S.S. SSSSSS watch.

SpongeBob stares and blinks. "What happened?"

"You won, SpongeBob!" Sandy told him. "You beat ZIM and his crew!"

"I did?" SpongeBob asked and then smiled, "Hey! I did! I won and beat ZIM!!!"

"Yay!" the whole crew cheers and celebrates. Danny and Timmy threw their hats in the air, Jimmy and Tak cheered and wooted, the PowerPuff Girls danced, and finally Sandy gave another kiss to SpongeBob making him blush.

Then Timmy ran up to SpongeBob. "So, Captain, do you remember anything?"

SpongeBob thinks and shakes his head. "Sadly no, but I can't believe this! This was really cool fighting ZIM and almost being in danger! I never knew being a pirate would be fun!"

"Well, it is the thing you love being the most." Jimmy mentioned.

"Wow! This pirate life must be better than fry cooking!"

"Yep," Sandy chuckled, "Think you can join us traveling the seas? Cuz, if you leave, there's no turning back."

SpongeBob scratched his head and thought. "Well...will you be coming too?"

"Of course."

"Hmmm..." SpongeBob thought, "Okay! I'll go! I'm sure Mr. Krabs won't mind. But I'll sure miss him and Tortoonga. Especially my buddy, Squidward."

"Don't worry, Captain." Timmy said. "We'll have plenty of cool adventures just like we did before, and we'll definitely get your memory back."

"Gee, thanks, Timmy. You too, Jimmy and Danny."

"I said it's-" Danny shouted until his eyes widen in realization. "Wait...it IS Danny."

"Did I get it right?" SpongeBob asked.

"Hey! You got it right!" Danny smiled, "At least there's something you remembered and you didn't call me Manny or Billy. Speaking of which, where is Billy and his friends anyway..."

* * *

Back in Tortoonga, a few people were coming out of the Krusty Krab while carrying large boxes of supplies. The S.S. SSSSSS had just arrived at the dock. Danny walked down the ramp and looked around. "What could they be doing here?"

"Hey, we're back!" Billy's voice called out.

"Got some krabby patties." Bloo mentioned.

But behind them was the same squid from the Krusty Krab. "This is your ship? What kind of name is the S.S. SSSSSS?"

SpongeBob gasped in surprise. "Squidward! You're here too?!"

"SpongeBob?!" Squidward asked in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"He's the Captain of the ship of course!" Timmy exclaimed, "But why are you here?"

"Well, those weirdoes came by the Krusty Krab wanting supplies, and they happen mentioned that they travel around on their ship. So, I thought if I joined them I can get out of work and away from him." Squidward said as he pointed at SpongeBob. "And did you say he was captain?"

"I never knew it either, Squidward." SpongeBob smiled with a shrug. "But to think, we'll be ship mates from now on!"

Squidward frowned, "I wonder if I can beg Krabs for my job back..."

Sandy then came over to SpongeBob and told, "We'll be goin' over to my place first to see a specialist who can help you retrieve your memory."

"Oh, do I know him?"

"Well, you two are life long friends, but I'm not sure though...he's kinda dumb," Sandy admitted.

SpongeBob thought hard. "I do remember I used to have a friend years ago in Tortoonga, but then he moved away and I haven't seen him since."

"And I bet he'll be happy to see you again," Sandy winked, "We better hurry before ZIM plans another attack."

Sandy walked away as SpongeBob waved to her with a longing smile. Then Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny come up to him.

"We're still really glad to have you back, Captain." Jimmy smiled. "For a minute we thought we were gonna have to give up being pirates after you died."

"Yeah, we were about to give up our lifelong dream," Danny added.

"And go back to our boring not-pirates lives." Timmy added also.

"And now I understand why you wanted to become pirates," SpongeBob smiled back, "I hope I can get my memory back and become the greatest pirate captain that I never thought I would be."

"We hope so too, Captain." Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny all said.

"Okay!" SpongeBob called out tipping his hat, "Full sail ahead! Hoist the colors! And...other pirate stuff."

They watched SpongeBob run off, wondering what to do next as Danny groans. "Oh... I really hope SpongeBob gets his memory back."

* * *

Soon, the S.S. SSSSSS finally arrives back to where Sandy used to live. "Land ho!" Billy yelled out with his old position back.

SpongeBob looked around in curiosity. "Where are we?"

"This is my place." Sandy answered. "Don't you remember when you were a pirate, we met here and we both fell in love with each other?"

"Oh yeah!" SpongeBob smiled as he snapped his fingers. But then, he suddenly got a confused look. "No wait... I don't."

"Come on, we better go to where this doctor is," Jimmy said as Tak puts down the ramp.

The crew travels the town for a short while until Sandy says: "Aha! Found the place!" she points to a large brown rock with the crew, even SpongeBob confused.

"Are you sure you're not miscalculating?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope, this is the place," Sandy said and knocks on the rock.

"Who is it?" a voice called out from the rock.

"It's Sandy Cheeks."

"Who's Sandy Cheeks?"

"SpongeBob's girlfriend!"

"Who's SpongeBob?"

"That's SpongeBob BlackPants!" SpongeBob called out.

"And he needs some help here!" Sandy added.

Then, the rock opens up to show a chubby pink starfish in a bandana, an eyepatch, and shorts sticking to the back of the rock.

He stared at them. "Wait a minute... Is that really SpongeBob BlackPants?"

"Uh...hi there," SpongeBob waved.

"SpongeBob! It's you!" the starfish smiled when he notices he was slipping. He screams, falling off his rock. But the starfish got back up and he smiled with his arms wide open. "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob closed his eyes ready for a hug, but the starfish ran right past him and hugged Timmy tightly instead. "Oh, SpongeBob, it's been so long! You haven't changed a bit! Your teeth are even the same!"

"I'm not SpongeBob, you moron!" Timmy snapped.

"Huh?" the starfish wondered as he stared at Timmy.

He lets go of Timmy. Jimmy asks, "Are you supposed to be the doctor Sandy told us about?"

"That's right." He answered proudly. "I'm Doctor Patrick Star."

"Doctor?"

"That's Mister Professor Doctor Patrick Star to you!" Patrick poked at him.

"That's odd." SpongeBob wondered. "I had a friend named Patrick Star ten years ago, and he wanted to be a doctor also."

Patrick turns to the sponge. "SpongeBob! It's you!" he runs and this time, hugs SpongeBob.

SpongeBob smiled in Patrick's arms. "Hey, you wouldn't be my friend, Patrick, would you?"

"That's right!" Patrick laughed. "How's it going, buddy? I haven't seen you in a million gillion years!"

"You wouldn't believe it, Patrick." SpongeBob told. "I was doing my job as a fry cook, and suddenly these strangers come and tell me I'm a pirate captain with a hot girlfriend."

"I accidentally wished and wiped out SpongeBob's memory as a pirate," Timmy said sheepishly.

"Which is why we need you to help us bring SpongeBob's memories back," Jimmy says, "Sandy said you have some remedy to help him."

"I do?" Patrick asked confused.

"Well, can't you bring SpongeBob's memory back?" Danny asked.

"I don't know of this remedy, but I know a way to bring SpongeBob's memory back," Patrick said thoughtfully.

"All right!" Timmy cheered. "What is it?"

Patrick picked up a big rock off of the ground. "It's this large rock."

"What do we do with this rock?" SpongeBob wondered when suddenly, Patrick whacks SpongeBob on the head with the big rock.

Everyone gasped as SpongeBob falls to the ground from the impact.

"Patrick, you dummy!" Sandy snapped at him and runs to SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, are you okay?"

SpongeBob groaned and opened his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. But I got a bump on my head, almost like when ZIM and I were fighting for that ruby and I bashed him on the head."

"Oh, thank goodness for that." Sandy smiled in relief as she hugged him.

But then Jimmy realized, "Wait, SpongeBob...did you say you and ZIM were fighting over a ruby? You never mentioned that before."

"I haven't?" SpongeBob asked as he stood up. "Well, remind me to tell it to you sometime, mate. It's quite a story."

Everyone gasped. "Captain, Patrick's remedy worked!" Danny yelled.

"You got your memory back!" Timmy cheered.

"Is that why my head is killing me?" SpongeBob asked as he rubbed his head.

"So it worked?" Mandy asked.

SpongeBob widened his eyes. "Hey...I think it did work..." he smiled, "It's all coming back to me...I'm-" he stood boldly and pulled out his sword, pointing it at the sky, "Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, the greatest pirate ever in the Toonribbean Seas!"

"And you know who I am, right?" Danny asked, pointing at himself.

"Yep. Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, a ghost powered teen and one of the three kids who lied to me in order for them to be in my crew," SpongeBob remembered.

Jimmy and Timmy chuckle nervously. "So, is this it?" Bubbles pleaded, "With the Captain's memories back, we can still continue the rest of our lives as pirates? Hunting for treasures and fighting other pirates and stuff?"

"Aye to that." SpongeBob answered. "For those of you still left, our piracy shall continue!"

"Ooh! Can I be a pirate, SpongeBob?" Patrick pleaded, "I wanna join too!"

SpongeBob laughed and put his arm around Patrick. "Of course you can, mate. It's the least I can do for what you did for me."

Grim sighs. "We may have lost most of our crew, but we gained our Captain back and gained two new members." He turns as Patrick, SpongeBob, and Sandy look at the rest of the pirate gang: Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, their fairies and pets, the PowerPuffs, Mac and Bloo, Billy and Mandy, Tak, and even Squidward.

"I still can't believe that hitting-the-captain-over-the-head-with-a-rock thing actually worked." Timmy said.

Jimmy chuckled when he heard a small noise. He takes out his compass to see it still spinning when he widened his eyes. "Heads up, mateys!" he smirked, "The compass just detected another treasure somewhere in this area!"

"Really?" SpongeBob asked as he ran up behind Jimmy and looked at the compass.

They see the compass spinning around and pointing East to whatever the treasure might be.

"I'm up for a little treasure hunting." Danny smiled. "It's the thing I've missed the most from being a pirate."

"What are we waiting for, Gary?" SpongeBob asked as Gary slithers to his shoulder. "Let's get to treasure hunting!"

"Meow," Gary nodded.

"Right, Captain!" Jimmy laughed and began to follow the compass, running with Iago flying with him and getting ahead of the crew. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

SpongeBob held Sandy's hand as they run off with Jimmy followed by the rest of the crew. Patrick runs last as he holds up a piece of paper. "Your doctor bill still costs 200 dollars!"

**The End**

* * *

It looks like Captain SpongeBob finally got his memory back, and have gained two new members for the crew, and it looks like they will have more adventures coming their way. Please review, and the next story "Pirates of the Future" will be coming soon.


	32. Pirates of the Future Part 1

Here's the next story of the Captain BlackPants series called "Pirates of the Future which was cowritten with Dannyfangirl and this story is her idea.

Plot: Jimmy tries to find some fun only to notice that his friends don't seem to need him or are busy to hang out with him. Depressed, he was minding his business when a mysterious ghost kidnaps him and takes him to another world. Jimmy finds out the ghost is Darry Phantom and they are in the future. The two meet up with Junior, Crash, Max, and a robot named WALL-E. Max explains to Jimmy that robots mysteriously turn evil and attack space pirates and they need his help for somehow he has an invention that could stop it. It's up to Jimmy and the others to stop them. Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy are wondering where their friend is, but find Jimmy, although things aren't what they seem to be.

The characters who appear in the story: Darry, Crash, and Junior are OCs of Dannyfangirl, and the OC: Max belongs to both me and Dannyfangirl.

Now please enjoy the first part of the story…

* * *

**Pirates of the Future: Part 1**

It was a world unimaginable. Cars and boats flew and hovered around the futuristic town and there were robots and other machines everywhere. There was a large lab which has a sign: Neutron Labs. Then, three shadows crept to the building with red eyes.

Inside, there was a small boy sleeping on a bed next to a drawer with pictures, mostly showing a boy with a large head and swirly brown hair, another with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, pink hat, and buckteeth, a taller boy with black hair and blue eyes and three parakeets, one bird, and a rat. They all on the pictures seem to be in pirate clothing.

The boy with blonde hair was sleeping when something came towards him. It pokes him on the sides. "Gah!" the boy woke up and opened his blue eyes and noticed an older teen with black hair with a white streak and green eyes and a small box-like robot.

"Rise and shine." the teen said with a smile.

"Hey! I was taking a nice nap until you just woke me up, Scottie!" the boy snapped at him.

The teen growled angrily. "I told you never to call me that, Maxwell!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have-" but before the boy can continue, there was a loud siren.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the computer voice called out.

"What's going on, Max?" the teen wondered.

"Oh no," the boy, Max, realized and got out of bed, "He must have found us!"

He and the teen run downstairs to the labs with the curious robot following. Unknown to them, the large entrance door collapsed and showed three evil robots with red eyes, the first one was a red and black square robot with claws.

"Been a while hasn't it, fleshies?" the robot said with a smirk.

Max and his two friends still ran. "Think they found you and know about the invention your dad built?" the teen asked.

"'Fraid so," Max gulped as they head into a small door. Max takes a piece of his hair and places it on a scanner. A door opens and they go inside.

"We can't let those evil bots find us...or steal that gadget," the teen said, "Or else he'll use it for more evil!"

"Gee, you think?!" Max snapped at the teen. The teen runs to an object covered in a sheet. He takes the sheet away to reveal a small scooter.

"Let's just hope it can take me where I need to go." the teen said as he took the scooter and put on a helmet.

Max nodded holding the small robot. "I'll gather the others and we'll try to stop the bots from rampaging this place," he explained, "And you better find him before our world is doomed! Okay, Scottie?!"

"I'll do my best." the teen said with a glare. "And it's Darry. DARRY!"

"Whatever," Max groaned crossing his arms as Darry hops on the scooter and starts it. The scooter revs up and suddenly blasted backwards into a portal as Max and the robot stare.

"Whoa..." the small robot responds.

* * *

Meanwhile, it is back on the seas aboard the S.S. SSSSS. Everything was back to normal ever since SpongeBob regained his memory and when Squidward and Patrick joined the crew.

"And then...when we were about to be killed, SpongeBob stepped out and whipped out his sword to bring Shendu down." Tak explained to Squidward about their last great adventure, but Squidward didn't seem to be listening.

Squidward scoffs. "I still don't believe that a guy like him can defeat a giant snake."

"Oh, you better believe it. It was even more intense when-"

"Hey, Tak." Jimmy greeted when he came over. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just telling Squidward stories and about our last adventure when the Captain had to defeat Shendu," Tak explained.

"Cool!" Jimmy smiled, "You should also tell Squidward about how I managed to find the Compass where it chose me to-"

"Hey, can you tell the story later, Jim," Tak interrupted, "I'm trying to tell our new member on how epic our last battle was."

"Oh," Jimmy said with a bit of disappointment. "Okay, you can continue."

Jimmy walked away as Tak continued to Squidward. "So the Captain tells us to leave while stopping the monster and then Timmy wished for something that Poof grants..."

Jimmy was walking away bored until he spotted Danny fly onto the deck with a bucket and scrapper.

"Hey, Danny." Jimmy greeted. "Wanna hear the story about how I found the Compass?"

"Sorry, Jimmy, no can do." Danny said. "I have to finish scrapping off all the barnacles on the side of the ship."

"Oh. You want any help on that?"

"No thanks. This is kinda a kids-with-ghost-powers-only job." Danny pointed out. "Otherwise you'd just fall overboard." then he flew away, leaving Jimmy.

Jimmy groaned and walks away. Then, he spots the other kids playing some kind of game.

It seemed to be the PowerPuffs and Mandy vs. Timmy, Mac and Bloo, and Billy. They had their feet strapped to soap, buckets on their heads, and holding mops and brooms, skating around. To them, it was their creative way of hockey. Timmy was passing a bar of soap as a puck around. "Mac, it's yours!" Timmy called and passes the "puck" to Mac.

"Got it!" Mac replied as he caught the 'puck' with his 'stick', and he started skating along with it.

"Not for long!" Blossom yelled and takes the "puck" away from Mac, just passing him.

Blossom then skated forward and stopped a few feet away from Bloo who was standing against the wall from the front of the ship and was acting as the Goalie.

She smirked and passes the "puck" to Buttercup as she takes it and slams it to the "net" where Bloo was. Bloo gasped and about to cover himself when Jimmy walks in front of him. "Hi guys!" he waved.

But then, the "puck" suddenly hits Jimmy in the face and bounces off of him as he grunts in pain.

Bloo notices what happens and he suddenly smirks. "Ha! That counts as a miss!"

Blossom and Timmy gasps as they skate to Jimmy. "Jimmy, are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Jimmy replied.

The two help him get up. "Sorry about that," Timmy said, "We got bored and decided to play hockey using the stuff we were using to swap the deck."

"Sounds neat." Jimmy smiled. "Mind if I join?"

"Sorry. Each team is four players only," Mac apologized, "And we're full."

"Oh." Jimmy said as he got a disappointed look. "I see." then he turned around and walked away.

They watched Jimmy walk off until Timmy suddenly smiled and said, "Well, let's set off the puck."

They continued their game of hockey as Jimmy walks away. "Plukin' Pluto," he groaned and notices Iago, Gary, and Remy playing cards with Cosmo and Wanda putting Poof to sleep.

Cosmo notices Jimmy's gloomy face. "What's the matter, fudgehead?"

"Nothing." Jimmy answered. "It's just that everyone's too occupied with their own activities to notice me."

"Got any fives?" Remy asked when he spots Jimmy, "Hey, Jim! I didn't notice you were here."

Jimmy growled in annoyance. "That's exactly what I mean!"

"Oh, cheer up, sport," Wanda said feeing Poof his bottle and trying to make Jimmy feel better, "I'm sure there's someone who wants your attention."

"Who?" Jimmy said still frowning. "The captain's with Sandy and Patrick, Tak's with Squidward, Timmy's with the others, and even Danny's with the barnacles. There's no one around who needs me!"

Wanda smiled as Poof yawned and fell asleep. She turned to him, "Don't worry, Jimmy. Maybe you should find something to do and your friends could hang out with you later on."

Jimmy thought about it and sighed. "Like I have any other choice." then he walked away.

Iago looked up when he noticed something. "Was there someone here just now?"

* * *

Jimmy walked around some more until he rested on the side of the rails. "Wanda's right, I should find something to do...but what?" Jimmy thought, "I could invent something...but I don't have any stuff to use for inventing. Maybe I could-nah," he slumps down, "I wish I had something really exciting to do."

While Jimmy was alone and bored, he failed to notice that behind him was a glowing portal that appeared. Then he heard a strange sound that caused him to turn around and notice something.

"Huh?" he wondered and saw the portal. Suddenly, a white scooter with a clock on it appears with a young teen grabbing Jimmy.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Jimmy wondered with a shocked look.

The teen doesn't answer and instead just pulls him onto the scooter and the portal disappears as they drive through with Jimmy screaming.

Then, Cosmo and Wanda fly to where Jimmy used to be. "Jimmy, you can watch Poof if you like," Wanda said but notices Jimmy was nowhere to be seen, "Jimmy?"

"Must've finally been wanted somewhere." Cosmo guessed as he shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same portal opened up only to be at a different location. The scooter drove out of it with the teen still holding Jimmy.

"Let me go, you creep!" Jimmy shouted, trying to struggle out. "I'm warning you: I'm a skilled pirate!"

"Geez, you got to chillax," the teen groaned and put him down.

"You better tell me where we are," Jimmy yelled out, "Or else! My friends and Captain BlackPants will find me!"

The teen just scoffed, "I don't think they'll find you here, Jimmy."

"Again, I'm warning you! I'm-" then, Jimmy froze, "Wait, how did you know my name is Jimmy?"

The teen took off his helmet and revealed himself to be the same teen, Darry, from before. "Danny?" Jimmy wondered as he looked at him.

"'Danny'?" the teen asked, "Nope. My name's Darrel. But people usually call me Darry."

"'Darry'?" Jimmy questioned. "But, this still doesn't explain anything."

"Hey! You found him!" a voice which was similar to Jimmy, said.

Jimmy turned around to see a blonde boy with a little robot and two young sponges that look similar to SpongeBob.

"Looks like you actually did something right for once, Scottie." the boy said.

"Stop calling me that!" Darry snapped.

Jimmy chuckled. "Scottie?"

Darry groaned, "Max just calls me that to annoy me."

"I think it's sweet." the small sponge with dark yellow skin, blue eyes, and one bucktooth said as he smiled.

Darry groaned in annoyance until Jimmy asked, "Look, guys. Can anyone explain why Sco- I mean Darry brought me here."

"You mean you haven't told him yet?!" Max snapped at Darry.

"Why couldn't YOU tell him?!" Darry shouted back.

"What is it that you wanna tell me?" Jimmy wondered.

Max and Darry look at him. "We brought you here for your help," they both exclaimed.

"MY help?" Jimmy questioned. "Wait, who are you all and where did you bring me?"

Darry answered, "Well...my name really is Darry, and NOT Scottie."

"I'm Maxwell, but call me 'Max', and this is WALL-E." Max introduced, pointing at the robot.

"WALL-E..." the robot said and he and Jimmy shake hands.

"My name's Crash!" a young sponge with a southern accent, wearing crash helmet introduced as he gave Jimmy a punch in the arm. "Gee, what a large head you got thar!"

"Uh...thank you?" Jimmy rubbed his head when the darker sponge hugged him.

"And I'm Junior!" the small sponge smiled.

When Jimmy got out of Junior's grasp, the genius asked, "It's nice to meet all of you, but what do you need me for?"

"Well..." Darry answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know about robots, right?"

"Of course. They're a very high-tech race built by humans," Jimmy smiled, "Just like WALL-E. And I used to have a robot dog named Goddard when I was-"

"We don't need to know about all the robots you've come in contact with!" Max snapped.

"Geez, sorry. But, I do know about robots."

"Too bad most of them now are off to wipe out humanity," Junior told.

"Wipe out humanity?" Jimmy questioned. "What do you mean? There aren't any robots around here."

"Which is why we're hiding here," Max explained, "I sent Ghost Boy to get you, so you can help us."

"With what?" Jimmy asked again until he caught something. "Wait, did you say 'ghost boy'?"

Max and Darry looked at each other. Then two rings of bright light form around the teen and transformed into ghost kid like Danny, only with a white and black jumpsuit. He now has blue eyes with blue goggles, although his hair seems the same. He jumped and easily floated in midair.

Jimmy seemed shocked. "You're a ghost?"

"Well, a halfa really. Half ghost, half human," Darry admitted.

"Really? A friend of mine is half ghost also."

"No kidding." Max groaned as he crossed his arms.

"Mr. Jimmy, you have to help us!" Junior begged, "Somehow the good robots in our world turned into mean baddies and attacked people, even us!"

"Well, how is this happening?" Jimmy asked.

"We don't actually know," Darry added, "One day, some robot was helping out a man when their eyes turn red and it started to attack him.

"My dad explained that this unknown source could be a signal coming from somewhere," Max also included, "But he and his pirate friends were captured before he can tell us."

"Your dad knows some pirates?" Jimmy asked amazed.

"Really? He does?" Max wondered when he shouted, "Well of course his does, big head!!"

Jimmy seemed surprised by Max's sudden outburst until Darry said, "Don't worry, you get used it."

"Unfortunately, since Max's dad found out, whoever was controllin' the robots did too and their main target were pirates," Crash explained, "Worse, they took my pa and ma too!"

"Whaaa!!!" Junior cried out. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Max then finished, "Before Dad was kidnapped, he told me, Scottie, and the others to protect the lab and his newest gadget before the evil robots do."

"What's the gadget?" Jimmy asked. "And what's so important about it?"

"Important!? I'll show you how important it is!" Max yelled, "It's...uh...well...it's a gadget he invented..."

"Max, just admit it." Darry glared. "You don't know what it does either."

"Okay, fine! My dad didn't tell me," Max groaned, "But, I know what it is and where he put it."

"Well, let's see it." Jimmy suggested.

"Follow me," Max said and walked away with Junior and WALL-E following, "Scottie, Crash. You stay here and watch."

"Why do we have to stay and watch?" Darry complained. "I wanna see what the invention does too!"

"Hey! This is my dad's lab and I don't want those stupid robots trying to find us get here!" Max yelled and stomped to another part of the lab.

Darry turned around and crossed his arms. "My dad was a better pirate than his dad any day."

Jimmy follows Max, WALL-E, and Junior to a room showing deactivated robots and such. The strangest thing is there are some robots that look identical to his friends. He turns and also notices a robot looking like him. "What's all this?" he wondered.

"According to my old man, he was building some inventions and then started to make robot clones of him and his friends when he was young," Max explained, "He started this SpongeTron program but bad news is, all these robots weren't able to be activated."

"Really?" Jimmy asked in amazement. "What did he do next?"

"Well, he wanted to build something for testing. Something as he says 'get into the mind of a robot' or something like that."

Jimmy looked confused and turned around in shock. He notices a red, blue, and silver robot with a wheel as its leg, arms and hands with three fingers. Oddly, the robot almost looks like him. "So, I guess your dad knew me huh?"

"Well, duh! Of course he did." Max answered.

"But I don't recall ever meeting anyone like your dad." Jimmy pointed. "And Captain BlackPants never mentioned him either."

"Really? But you said to me that Jimmy's actually-" but Max hits Junior before he can say anything.

"Hold on a minute, Max." Jimmy said. "Who is your dad anyway? And how did he invent technology like this?"

"My dad is the smartest pirate around." Max explained. "I heard he used to be on the same crew as Scottie's dad. Then when the era of Space Pirates came, my dad totally made new inventions to help assist his pirate friends."

"He made new laser swords for them, and made those ships fly with big rockets!" Junior said in joy, "Like the S.S. SSSSSS!"

"The S.S. SSSSSS?!" Jimmy shouted in shock. "That's my pirate ship!"

"'The S.S. SSSSSS'?" WALL-E wondered.

"I'll explain later," Jimmy said to the bot and turns to Max, "Maxie, does your dad know the crew of the S.S. SSSSSS?"

Max replied, "Yeah, so?"

"Hmm... that's strange," Jimmy said, "What kind of world are we in?"

"Why, the future of course!" Junior shouted when Max and WALL-E covered his mouth.

It was too late. "The future?" Jimmy asked.

"Way to go, Junior!" Max yelled angrily. "I bet even Scottie could've kept his mouth shut!"

"Sorry," Junior said sheepishly.

"Wait, pirates with beamswords...ships with rockets...high-tech robots...you guys took me from the past, did you?" Jimmy now realized. "How many years from my past to here?"

"Twenty." Junior answered, holding up his fingers.

"Whoa!" WALL-E beeped.

"Twenty years?!" Jimmy yelled in shock as he held his head.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Junior," Max groaned.

"How could you bring me here to the future?!" Jimmy yelled. "You don't know how effective it could be to the timeline!"

Max chuckled, "My dad kinda mentioned that to me...about a million times."

Jimmy smacked his head, "Well, you dad is right, Maxwell! You better take me back to the past to the S.S. SSSSSS now!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Max shouted back, "You're not the boss of me!"

"Well, since I'm in the future, it makes me technically twenty years older than you, so I'm telling you to take me back!"

"Make me!" Max challenged as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Okay! Fine!" Jimmy scoffed and walked away, "I'm getting that scooter back and I'm gonna get back on my own!"

Jimmy was about to storm out of the room when suddenly a beam shot at him, knocking him back. WALL-E, Junior, and Max turn and gasped.

Jimmy groaned and sat up. "What was that?"

Then, Darry and Crash were thrown into the room, harshfully. The three ran to them to see they looked injured. Junior looked up and cried. "Gah! The robot meanies are here!"

"'Robot meanies'?" Jimmy wondered.

"He means the enemy!" Max explained.

The smoke clears away and reveals two SIR robots with glowing red eyes and that square robot, the three who broke into the lab.

"You guys again?!" Darry yelled angrily.

"You didn't think you could hide from us, did you?" the square robot said.

"Listen up, SpongeCog, and listen up good!" Max yelled, "You better give up and tell me where my dad is or else you'll get your square butt kicked!"

"I don't think so, fleshling." the square robot, SpongeCog, replied with a smirk. "They and all the other pirates will be finished soon enough. Just as soon as we get his creation."

"Over my dead body, CheeseHead RoboDumb!" Max insulted.

SpongeCog growled angrily as he shook. "Then you shall join them in their demise!" he signaled the SIR units to attack.

Max gasped and called out to Jimmy. "Quick! Get the beamswords! It's in that drawer next to you!"

"Huh?" Jimmy turns to see a desk beside him. He opens the drawer to reveal three gadgets. Jimmy takes one and pushes a button, which releases a light blue beamsword.

"Gimme that!" Max shouted as he snatched the beamsword from Jimmy and ran off to fight the bots.

Jimmy frowned a bit as he grabbed another beamsword that released a pink beamsword. One of the SIR units released a bunch of missiles that fired all around.

Darry turned intangible having the missiles miss and then he fired an ecto-beam at the SIR. The SIR was blasted away but the other shot laser guns at Crash and Junior. Junior got a scared look and hid behind Crash as he shivered it fright.

Then, WALL-E got in front of them and shot a laser at the SIR, cutting off its lasers. "Wha-ha!" WALL-E cheered as he spun around with his arms up.

SpongeCog was sword fighting with Jimmy, using his own red beamsword in his arm. Jimmy and SpongeCog kept swordfighting until Jimmy knocks SpongeCog down and points his sword at him.

"You guys better leave right now!" Jimmy ordered the kids.

"No way!" Max shouted, "I'm not leaving!"

"You have to!" Jimmy commanded, "You take that invention they want and get out of here!"

"Just do what he says, Max!" Darry shouted. "Jimmy knows what he's doing!"

Max moans and responds, "Alright!" he runs to a table nearby. He opens the cabinet underneath to reveal a safe. He puts in the code. "Access granted," it spoke as the safe opened. Max gasped to see the invention his father built. It looked like some kind of electronic headband with antennas and small mechanisms on it.

Max shook his head in disbelief. "This is what my dad built? Some dumb mechanical sweatband?" He reaches into the safe again to reveal a remote control and a key. "What do these things do?" he wondered holding the two items.

Then, a SIR approached Max as he backed away. The SIR aimed his cannon at him. "Get back!" Max yelled pointing the remote at the SIR.

Darry quickly charged up an ecto-beam and shot the SIR away from Max. "You okay, Max?" Darry asked in concern.

"Of course I'm okay." Max replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, fleshies..." Darry and Max turn to see SpongeCog aiming a laser at them. "Say good-bye!" he laughed and shot a beam at them.

They gasped as the beam shot at them, making Max let go of the headband and the remote.

Jimmy gasped. "Max! Darry!" He looked up and noticed the gadget fall on his head. "Huh?" The remote falls on the ground, its antenna aiming at a Jimmy look-alike bot when Dar falls on the remote.

When he hit the button on the remote, it beeped as it sent out a beam-like signal at the antenna on the headband.

Jimmy gasped as the headband starts to shock him. It sent another beam at the Jimmy-Bot. Jimmy was electrocuted by the gadget until he finally collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Everyone gasped. "Jimmy!" Junior cried.

"Mr. Neutron!" Crash responded also.

"Uh oh," WALL-E said in concern.

SpongeCog heard them and looked at the seemingly unconscious Jimmy. 'Wait, you mean..." he smirked at Max, "You brought Jimmy Neutron from the past?"

Darry and Max look at each other, unsure how to answer.

"Uh...no, I didn't?" Max lied badly.

SpongeCog laughed evilly and grabs Jimmy's body with the headband still stuck to his head, sparking in place.

"Put him down!" Darry angrily ordered.

"No way!" SpongeCog laughed more, "Now that I got Nerdtron and your gadget, our mission is complete!" The two SIRs walked to him as they both seem to glow. Darry jumps at them, but the three already disappeared in a flash of light, taking Jimmy along with it.

"No..." Darry moaned sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back twenty years ago...Tak finished his story to Squidward. "And so thanks to Patrick, SpongeBob got cured of his amnesia and remembered his pirate life, which means we're back to the way we were," Tak said proudly.

"I know that." Squidward mentioned. "I was there when that part happened."

"Oh yeah," Tak recalled and got up, "Well, we should find Jimmy so he can tell us his story of how he got the Compass."

He turns to see SpongeBob and Sandy walking and holding hands with Patrick on his side. "And that's how we do things in the S.S. SSSSSS as pirates, okay, Patrick?" SpongeBob assured his best friend.

"You got it, Captain." Patrick said with a wink and thumb up. "So...what do I do?"

"Hey, Captain." Tak said as he walked up. "You haven't seen Jimmy around, have you?"

"Um...no, I haven't," SpongeBob said, "Maybe he's with Danny and Timmy."

Danny had landed on deck as he put down the bucket and scrapper. "Phew," Danny said as he wiped his forehead. "I'm finally done."

"Danny, have you seen Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked, "Sandy and I haven't seen him since we gave Patrick a tour around the ship."

"Nope." Danny replied. "I haven't seen him since I told him I was busy."

"Hi guys!" Timmy greeted as Mandy, Grim, Mac, Bloo, and the PowerPuffs skated to them, "Where's Jimmy?"

"Yeah, we got a spot for him to play with us," Mac smiled, "Ever since Bloo was knocked out and got a big bump on his head."

"That was a cheap move." Bloo said as he rubbed his head where a large bump was.

"We actually don't know where he could be." Danny pointed out.

"Have you guys seen him?" SpongeBob asked when he noticed, "And why are you wearing buckets on your heads and have soap on your feet?"

"It's a long story." Timmy replied. "But no, we haven't seen Jimmy since we told him he couldn't play with us."

"We were playing hockey and I ate soap!" Billy laughed when he burped out a bubble.

Sandy ignored him. "That's strange...it seems that Jimmy mysteriously disappeared."

"He couldn't have just disappeared." Blossom said. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"He should be somewhere in the ship," Grim guessed.

"Let's all have a look around." Danny suggested.

"Right," SpongeBob nodded, "Sandy, Patrick, and I will search here; Danny and the PowerPuffs will check the upper deck; Timmy, Mac, Bloo, and Grim check the lower deck; and Tak, Squidward, Mandy, and Billy will check the crow's nest."

They all nodded as Squidward said, "He can't be too hard to find. I mean where else could a ten-year-old go?"

* * *

Back in the future, Max was getting worried and walked around in circles with the others watching him. "Oh...this is bad," Max said gritting his teeth, "I'm gonna get so busted if my dad finds out..."

"How can your dad find out since he and the past Jimmy are both kidnapped?" Darry questioned.

"I know what's going on, Scottie!" Max snapped.

"It's Darry! D-A-R-R-Y! Darry!" Dar snapped at him.

"This is terrible!" Junior said almost sobbing.

"I know!" Crash moaned, "I wanted to fight more of those robots and I never got to see what the invention did."

Max turned around and angrily groaned, "Well, we wouldn't have lost it if Scottie hadn't fallen on the remote."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the headband would knock him out?" Darry argued.

"Yeah, but you should have watched where you were falling!"

"Oh yeah, well..." Max and Darry continued to argue when WALL-E was looking around. He notices the Jimmy-Bot was sparking a bit.

WALL-E whistles and notices an ON/OFF switch on the robot's back. Curious, he turns on the switch. Suddenly, the Jimmy-Bot sparked some more as its eyes glow bright blue.

"Huh? What just happened?" it spoke, with its voice oddly sounding like Jimmy's. He got up but fell, due to him only having one wheel as his leg. He managed to sit up and noticed Max and Darry fighting.

"Darry?" the Jimmy-Bot wondered as he stared at them. "Max?"

"Now thanks to you, SpongeCog kidnapped him and my dad's invention!" Max yelled at the teen.

"Well, I didn't see you doing anything!" Darry yelled back.

"Hey, guys! Cut it out!" the Jimmy-Bot yelled at them.

Darry and Max froze hearing him and slowly turn to the Jimmy-Bot.

"Max..." Darry slowly asked. "Isn't that your dad's defective Jimmy-Bot?"

"Yeah..." Max answered in the same tone as Darry. "So...?"

"Jimmy-Bot? What are you talking about?" the robot then said.

Max ran up and kicked the robot's wheel, causing it to tumble back. "Why aren't you deactivated?!"

"Hey! Watch it, Max!" the Jimmy-Bot snapped trying to get up.

"How do you know who I am?! Why aren't you attacking like the other robots?!"

"What? I'm not a robot!" Max and Darry looked confused. "What happened after I got shocked by the headband?"

"Wait...wasn't Jimmy shocked by the headband?" Darry asked.

"What are you talking about? I'M Jimmy!" the robot snapped.

"Are you kidding?" Max pointed at him in disbelief. "Jimmy isn't a dumb robot!"

The robot looked confused and looked around at his hands. He gasped to see they were just robotic metal. "Leaping leptons!" he shouted in shock. "Am I...a robot?"

"Wait...so you're really Jimmy?" Crash asked, "And you're a robot...that's awesome!"

Junior started knocking on his metal as he had a look of awe. "Ooh..."

"That's not possible!" Max disagreed, "How can he be a robot when he's already kidnapped by SpongeCog."

"I was kidnapped by SpongeCog?" the Jimmy-Bot asked in shock.

"I'm getting confused here," Darry said scratching his head.

"Hmm..." Max began to think looking at the Jimmy-Bot, "I think when that headband electrocuted you, somehow your mind got into the body of the robot while your human body is motionless."

"Oh..." Junior understood. "So, that's what the invention does."

"That's still cool!" Crash smiled, "I wanna be in a robot body! Maybe in an armored robot so I won't get hurt when I do more stunts!"

"But how do I get back to my human body?" Jimmy wondered.

"I don't think that's possible, Jimmy. Mostly because SpongeCog took your body away." Darry said with an embarrassed grin and shrug.

"And you didn't stop him?!"

Max pointed at Darry. "It was Scottie's fault!"

"Well, you didn't say anything when SpongeCog found out about Jimmy Neutron!" Darry snapped.

"Guys!" Jimmy yelled. "Can't you two ever stop fighting with each other?!"

"He's right, we have to get the human Jimmy back from the robot meanies before they find out more about that invention," Junior agreed.

"Oh please." Max scoffed. "We don't have to worry. They only have Jimmy's useless body, and they can't do anything about it."

"He has a point," Crash admitted, "Without his brain; his human body is still motionless.

"Yeah, what can they do with it," Darry chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a giant inventory high in a mountain, SpongeCog, the two SIRs and a whole army of evil robots were facing a large contraption holding a glass dome. "So, are you telling me you have that Neutron pirate from the past?" it spoke out.

"Yes, Master." SpongeCog answered. "We have him right here." he pointed behind him where the SIRs were holding Jimmy's motionless body.

They noticed the headband on him was still sparking. "This gadget shocked him and made him motionless," SpongeCog smirked, "It must have the power to eliminate people wearing it."

"Not possible," the thing from the machine spoke, "What I heard from the inventor, that it's designed to switch minds of the robot with a human."

"Oh...and why is he not moving and just sleeping," SpongeCog wondered and lifting Jimmy's arm, only having it fall on the ground.

"Hmmm...maybe he's not sleeping," the thing said. On top of it, a small antenna sent a wave, making all the robots' eyes glow with anger. The waves hit Jimmy's headband, making it spark more electricity. Suddenly, Jimmy opened his eyes, which glow red.

"He's awake!" SpongeCog shouted in shock.

Jimmy got out of the SIRs' grip and stood, saluting to whatever was talking. "I only obey you, Master," Jimmy suddenly spoke in a mono-like tone, almost like a robot.

"Excellent..." the thing said, "Since this Neutron is from the past, I have a special task in mind for him."

* * *

Back at the past, everyone was still looking for the missing genius. Everyone went on deck after trying to look for him. "Any luck, mates?" SpongeBob asked everyone.

"We didn't see him in the crow's nest," Tak answered.

"We didn't see him on the upper deck." Danny noted.

"Nothing in the lower deck," Timmy added.

"We didn't find him either," Sandy said sadly.

"Oh, I hope Jimmy is alright," Blossom said concern to Danny and Timmy.

"Yeah..." Timmy also said. "I wonder why he could've disappeared."

Then, the three fairies poof out of nowhere. "Hey, Timmy!" Cosmo waved.

"Cosmo, have you seen Jimmy?" Timmy asked, "We looked everywhere on the ship, but we can't find him."

"Who's Jimmy?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda then responds, "He last time came to us, telling how unappreciated he was since you guys were too busy to hang with him.

"Unappreciated?" Danny wondered about what she said. "We totally appreciate him."

"True, but you guys were busy to not even notice."

"You're nuts!" Billy laughed, "We do notice uh...What's-His-Face."

Danny and Timmy frowned. "We have to find Jimmy, who knows what bad thing happened to him," Danny said when there was a bright light appeared. "Huh?" he notices the light behind the mast.

And coming from behind the pole, was Jimmy Neutron. "Jimmy!" everyone smiled (except Mandy) and cheered.

Timmy ran up and hugged him. "Jimmy, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"That's right. I am the boy you know about, Jimmy Neutron," Jimmy spoke in monotone.

Timmy stared at him. "Dude, why are you talking like that?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked when Blossom and Bubbles hugged him also.

"Jimmy! Thank goodness you're okay!" Bubbles smiled.

"Where have you been?" Blossom asked.

"That information is classified." Jimmy answered in monotone.

Then, Tak noticed something. "What's that thing on your head?" he wondered seeing Jimmy's sparking headband. He pokes at it until it zaps his finger. "Ow!" he yelped shaking his finger.

"That's just my new headband to dry off the bodily fluids from my human head." Jimmy still answered in monotone.

Tak, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles just stare at him oddly. "Well, we're just glad you're alright," Sandy chuckled patting Jimmy on the head.

"And Jimmy..." Danny begun to say, "We're really sorry about making you feel neglected."

"Yeah, so we'll make it up to you!" Timmy smiled giving him a friendly punch.

Timmy first makes up to Jimmy but letting him join his and his friends' game of "deck" hockey or something like that.

Billy was goalie this time. Timmy and Mac were passing the "puck" to each other to pass the goal from Bubbles. Mac scores but Bubbles blocks and throws it. It hits Jimmy on the head. He looked at the soap at glared at the girl.

"See if you can pass me, Jimmy!" Bubbles yelled when suddenly, Jimmy throws the "puck" harshfully at Bubbles.

Bubbles looked a bit surprised until the "puck" suddenly hit her hard and pushed her back into a wall.

Blossom and Timmy gasped and look at Jimmy. "Dude, that wasn't nice," Buttercup said.

"That bug-eyed fleshbag had it coming," Jimmy responded.

Buttercup daggered at Jimmy. "What's your problem?"

"It is no problem, human," Jimmy glared back and "skated" away.

Buttercup turns to her sister and Timmy. "I don't know what happened to him, but there's something fishy going on here."

"I know." Timmy also said with a suspicious look. "Jimmy's NEVER had a throwing arm like that."

Bubbles got up and wiped a tear. "He hits hard."

"Not just the throwing thing." Blossom said. "He's talking a bit weird also."

"And what up with that nerdy headband of his?" Timmy wondered. "Did he get it from Planet Geektron?"

"Where did he get it anyway?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom then thought, "You think that headband has something to do with Jimmy's odd behavior?"

"Yeah." Timmy agreed. "He's kinda acting like a... No...it can't be."

"Or is it..." Bloo popped out of nowhere.

* * *

Could it be? What they don't know is that it is! Will Jimmy get out of the future and back in his body? Part 2 will be up soon with all the answers. Now please review on the first part.


	33. Pirates of the Future Part 2

Here's the next part of Pirates of the Future. Last time, two kids named Darry and Max brought Jimmy into the future, and now Jimmy got his mind switched with a robot that is posing as him in the present. Will Jimmy and his future friends be able to switch his mind back and stop whoever's controlling the robots?

Enjoy the second part…

* * *

**Pirates of the Future: Part 2**

Back at the future, the real Jimmy with his mind stuck in a robot body and the other future kids were trying to think of a plan.

"What can we do?" Jimmy wondered. "I can't be a robot forever."

"And y'all can't go back to the past as a robot either." Crash added. "But, you'd sure get a whole lot of attention!"

"Crash! I don't wanna stay forever as some rusty old robot for all my life!" WALL-E raised his lamp eyes in surprise. "No offense, WALL-E."

"Quit whining so much!" Max snapped. "I'll think of a way to get your body back!"

"But to get it back is to find SpongeCog," Darry reminds, "He did kidnap him."

"But, where is SpongeCog?" Jimmy asked.

"He's with those robot meanies who took my daddy and the pirates," Junior answers.

"Hmm..." Jimmy starting thinking. "Guys, this may sound crazy, but if we can find those robots, we can get my body back and we can save your parents and the other pirates."

"That there is a great idea!" Crash smiled.

Junior jumped up and giggled, "We're gonna save our mommies and daddies!"

"Yeah, well hate to be the bringer of bad news...but, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE!!!" Max hollered.

"Or do we?" then Dar smirked.

Soon, the kids and bots went outside and stopped in front of a longboat that was sitting outside, only it had rockets attached to the back.

"We can use this to get to my place." Darry mentioned. "And then we can get what we need there."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy wondered.

Soon, Darry led the kids and robots to a large boat nearby. He just explained to them everything. "So your dad has a device that can track down pirates?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Darry answered. "He and Max's dad made it a long time ago. He said it's something that it can be used if they ever really needed it."

"How long have your dad and Max's known each other?" Jimmy wondered.

"They've known each other for twenty-two years. My dad told me that when they were kids, they always used to dream about being pirates. Then one day they met Crash and Junior's dad, and their dream finally came true. And they've been pirates ever since."

"Odd...that's similar to Danny, Timmy, and me," Jimmy recalls.

"Gee, I wonder why," Max muttered when the gang got off the boat and went into the larger one.

"Is this really where you live, Darry?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, my dad's been a pirate for years until he eventually retired and we just live here." Dar answers.

"So, where's your dad anyway?" Jimmy asked. "Does he have that Pirate Tracker?"

Darry quickly answered, "He went to investigate after the pirates got captured. But hopefully he didn't take his tracker with him."

"Is it that one?" Crash asked pointing at a small remote on a desk.

Darry ran over to it and picked it up. "Yes! This is it!" he shouted in relief.

"Great!" Jimmy smiled. "Now we have to find those pirates and find those robots who captured them."

"And perhaps find the cause of how those robots became evil," Max added, "And we better hurry before they-" suddenly, red lights surrounded them. They turn to see police cop-bots with glowing red eyes.

"They found us!" Junior shouted as WALL-E screamed.

"Halt humans! You are under arrest!" one cop-bot said.

Darry changed into ghost form and shot an ecto-beam at one of the cop-bots. "Let's get out of here!"

Darry flew away with Max, Crash, Junior, WALL-E and Jimmy running. They were about to head to the boat but the cop-bots were on top of it, cornering them.

"We're trapped!" Jimmy shouted in worry.

A cop-bot shot a blue laser at them. "Look out!" Darry cried and blocked them when the beam hits his hands, creating special beam-like cuffs.

"Jimmy, you and the others get outta here now!" Max yelled and started to fight the robots with his beamsword.

"But, we can't leave you and Darry behind!" Jimmy shouted, reluctant to go.

"Take the Tracker and leave!" Max shouted back then a beam hits the weapon out of his hands and hits him with cuffs.

"But, Max..." Jimmy shouted.

"JUST GO ALREADY!!!" Max yelled out.

Jimmy was unwilling until he was grabbed by Junior who's carried by Crash wearing a jetpack with WALL-E on top. They quickly escape with Dar and Max captured.

"Darry...Max..." Jimmy sadly muttered as he and the others got away.

* * *

Back at the lab, Jimmy was still upset with Junior crying. "Now those robot meanies took Darry and Maxie away!" Junior cried out with tears flying out of his eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jimmy groaned.

Crash started thinking until he smiled and snapped his fingers. "I got it! We can use that there Pirate Tracker and find those pirates. We can even find Darry and Max!"

"But there's like a hundred of robot meanies and only four of us," Junior said worried and scared.

Jimmy looked at the two sponges and looked at the Time Scooter. He had an idea, "Then, we're gonna have an army of our own!"

Junior brightened up a bit as he stood up. "We are?"

"Where are we all gonna get our own army?" Crash asked. "Are we gonna make a bunch of robots to fight against the bad robots?"

"Nope, we're gonna have pirates fight bad robots," Jimmy smirked moving toward the Time Scooter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present...Timmy was screaming at the top of his lungs while he was holding a torn hat, "NOOOO!!!!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof 'poofed' to Timmy with Danny coming out of the floor with Iago and Remy on his shoulders. "Timmy, what happened?!" Wanda asked concern.

"He wrecked it." Timmy angrily answered as he threw his hat on the ground. "He wrecked my favorite hat!"

"Lemme guess…Jimmy?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I was making a nice dinner for us when Jimmy destroyed all the ingredients and tried to attack me with a fork," Remy told.

"He ruined Poof's bedtime and made him cry," Wanda said trying to calm her baby down.

"He threw my pudding into the ocean." Cosmo mentioned, holding a spoon.

"I was writing a nice love letter to Sam and I left to get a drink, then I found it ripped into pieces by Jimmy," Danny said very mad, "Well, that's what Iago told me."

"Of course it was him!" Iago shouted. "He's turned into a maniac!"

"Yeah, he's been doing mean things to us like he hates us or something," Timmy said.

"But, why would he do such things?" Wanda asked. "It's not like him at all."

"Yeah, and now Jimmy's been asking me about some dumb pirate tracker or something," Danny mentioned, "I don't know anything about that."

"A pirate tracker?" Timmy questioned. "What's a pirate tracker?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy was looking through SpongeBob's cabin. Then, his watch beeps. He answers it. "Did you find the device yet?" SpongeCog's voice called.

"No sir," Jimmy responded, "I haven't found this Pirate Tracker in this ship.

SpongeCog growled angrily. "Do whatever it takes to locate that Tracker, and make sure the squishy pirates know that the master now has something they value most."

* * *

Back with the others, Timmy and Danny were still wondering about Jimmy. "I have a feeling Blossom's right. It's something about him that's wrong," Timmy began thinking, "It's almost like this movie I saw."

"What movie?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, just a regular sci-fi about a teen who had odd behavior like Jimmy and the hero team finds out his mind is being controlled by a robot who wants to take over the world," Timmy explained but laughed, "But it was only movie."

"Well, something has to be wrong with Jimmy." Danny pointed out. "He's not himself."

Then, Remy's ears twitch, "Huh?" he wondered.

"What is it, Remy?" Wanda asked.

"I think I hear something...over there!" Remy exclaimed pointed as a strange light at the end of the deck.

They all ran over toward the light to see what it was.

The light was actually a small portal. Then, out of the light was the Jimmy-Bot on the Time Scooter with Crash, Junior, and WALL-E behind. The Jimmy-Bot got off the scooter and turned to Danny, Timmy, and the fairies and pets. "Guys!" He shouted happily, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"AAGGHHH!!! Creepy big-headed robot!" Cosmo pointed. Cosmo and Wanda charged their wands, Danny changed to ghost form, and Timmy took out his sword and pointed it at the robot.

"Whoo-hoo!" Crash cheered as he jumped off the scooter with his arms in the air. "That was some ride! And look at those weird fellers over there!"

"He brought an army of sponges and robots!" Timmy shouted as he aimed his sword at the Jimmy-Bot. "What's your plan?!"

"Timmy, it's me," the bot spoke. "Jimmy!"

"Ha! That's where you're wrong!" Danny snapped, "The real Jimmy's in the ship, well who's been acting weird, but there's no way you're gonna get you hands on him if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm here on the ship?" the Jimmy-Bot wondered.

"That's weird, I thought he's kidnapped by SpongeCog," Junior said in wonder.

"We're not falling for your tricks!" Timmy shouted. "Now either you guys leave or we throw you in the brig!"

WALL-E boxed himself up as he shivered in fright, and Junior began to cry, "I don't wanna go in the brig! Daddy said it's scary!"

"I'm telling you! I'm really Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron!" the bot yelled.

"Yeah right!" Danny scoffed, "How are we sure you're not lying."

"Come on, guys!" the bot shouted in annoyance. "If I wasn't really Jimmy, how would I know that Danny has an extreme ghostly reaction to the full moon and that Timmy is allergic to oranges?"

Danny and Timmy froze. "How did you know that?" Timmy asked surprised.

"Well, I know that Danny has a crush on the Princess Sam Manson, and that Timmy's fairies are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. How would I know that we found Remy alone and hungry and found Iago in a cage squawking 'Polly wanna cracker!' when Iago really hates them?"

"Wow..." Timmy said in shock. "He really does know us. But that still doesn't prove anything."

"Oh yeah?" the Jimmy-Bot asked, "One time, you were playing with Danny's favorite rocket. You threw it around until it broke and you had me tell Danny it was Cosmo's fault."

"What?!" Danny yelled in shock, and turned to Timmy angrily. "You mean it was you who did that all along?!"

But then, they all got shocked looks and turned to the Jimmy-Bot as they gasped. "Jimmy?!"

The robot smiled. "That's right!"

"Jimmy, what happened to you?" Danny asked in worry. "You're a..."

"Yeah, I know. A creepy big-headed robot," the real Jimmy said, "I was taken to the future with these guys and there was a fight where I had an encounter with this headband gadget that has gone haywire, making me stuck in this robot body and my human body motionless without a mind."

"The future?" Danny questioned.

"Do you mean a headband that's orange and has a bunch of electronic things on it with an antenna sticking up that sparks a lot?" Timmy asked.

"Uh...yeah," the Jimmy-Bot said.

"Hey, how did you know?" Junior asked.

Timmy answered, "Because you've been walking around deck all day wearing it while causing trouble."

"I have?" Jimmy-Bot wondered. "But my body is mindless while I'm inside this robot."

"Maybe he's controlled by an evil robot!" Cosmo gasped.

"Cosmo, that's crazy." Timmy said in disbelief with his arms crossed. "There's no way that can happen."

"Think again, fleshling!" a familiar voice called out.

The pirates, robots, and future kids turn around and gasped some more. "It's me." the Jimmy-Bot said in shock to see his human self.

The human Jimmy was aiming his sword at them, his eyes glowing red as the headband was sparking. "There is no interference with my Master and his plan to take over the future and humanity."

"Master?" Danny wondered.

"The future?" Timmy also wondered.

"That is right, humans," the human Jimmy responded, "Now hand over the Pirate Tracker so I can give it to my Master."

The Jimmy-Bot gasped while Danny shouted, "I told you already, I don't know anything about a Pirate Tracker!"

"You must give me the Pirate Tracker or else my Master will harm your friends."

"Ha! We already have our friends and crew on this ship," Timmy scoffed, "You can't do anything about it!"

"Not only that, squishies!" Jimmy smirked as he turned to Danny. "We also have your son!"

"My son?" Danny questioned, "I don't have a son."

"We have yours too!" Jimmy smirked back at the Jimmy-Bot.

"What?" the Jimmy-Bot wondered. "But the only people you took were-" he stopped when he realized something.

"So you figured it out," Jimmy answered.

The Jimmy-Bot froze. "Wait...so Darry is really the future son of Danny, and Max is actually...my kid from the future?!"

"Who is really my future what?!" Danny asked in confusion.

Then the Jimmy-Bot turned to Junior and Crash. "And does that mean Crash and Junior are really..."

"Guys, what's going on?" SpongeBob, Sandy, and the others ran to notice Jimmy pointing his sword at the Jimmy-Bot, Timmy, and Danny. SpongeBob froze to notice Crash and Junior holding WALL-E.

"Of course." Jimmy answered the Jimmy-Bot as he pointed to Crash and Junior. "They're the children of Sandy and Captain BlackPants."

"Wait, we have kids?" SpongeBob asked as he and Sandy stare at each other.

"Hi Pa!" Crash waved.

"Mommy!" Junior cheered.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Cosmo smiled as he, Wanda, and Poof watch.

"What did you do with them?!" the Jimmy-Bot wanted to know.

"Don't worry about your squishy friends." Jimmy answered. "They'll be safe for now...that is unless the master gets the Pirate Tracker."

The Jimmy-Bot glared and took out a remote. "You mean this?" he asked waving the remote, "Want it? Come and get it, you evil body-taking jerk!"

Jimmy smirked and leaps at the robot. "Oh boy! Nerd fight!" Crash cheered as the robot and the human start fighting and tussling.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." Danny said in a worried tone as he watched.

They continue fighting until the Jimmy-Bot grabs a hold of the headband on him. "Gimme back my body, you dumb bucket of bolts!" the robot yelled out pulling the headband.

Suddenly, the robot yanks the gadget off Jimmy's head. The Jimmy-Bot froze and suddenly shuts down, also Jimmy who seems to collapse.

"Jimmy!" Timmy and Danny gasped as they run over to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Timmy asked shaking the robot. But the robot was motionless. But the human Jimmy on the ground, opened his blue eyes.

He sat up and saw Danny and Timmy kneeling by the Jimmy-Bot. "Guys?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Danny gasped to see Jimmy up and tackles him. "What have you done with him, you body stealer!?" Danny yelled.

"Danny!" Jimmy yelled franticly. "It's me, Jimmy!"

"Huh?" Danny was confused, "But aren't you in that creepy robot?"

"What are you-" then Jimmy notices something: his own hands, not metal but skin. He touches his face and smiled. "Hey! I'm back in my old body again!"

Junior and WALL-E suddenly hugged him. "Oh, Mr. Neutron, I'm so glad to have you back!" the little sponge smiled.

"Yippie!" WALL-E replied.

Timmy smiled and dumped the Jimmy-Bot on the ground. Unknown to him, the headband was still sparking and hits the robot, where its eyes glow red. "Glad you're back to normal, Jim! I rather take a boring old you than a creepy robot one any day!" Timmy chuckled when something grabbed him by the legs.

The others gasp as they see the Jimmy-Bot with its eyes glowing red while it gets up, holding Timmy.

"You thought you would still get rid of me, fleshlings," the now evil Jimmy-Bot exclaimed.

"On second thought, maybe it's better if we had the less dangerous Jimmy-Bot back!" Timmy yelled being held upside down by the robot.

"Put my friend down now, you evil robot!" Jimmy ordered.

"Never!" the Jimmy-Bot spoke. "This human pirate shall be held with the rest of the human pirates being held by the master!"

Then, a bright glow formed around the Jimmy-Bot, and Timmy screamed as they both disappear in a flash of light.

"Oh man...when I switched back with my body, its evil mind was switched back to the robots," Jimmy realized, "We have to get back to the future and save them!"

"But Jimmy! The robot has that Pirate Tracker they wanted," Danny told, "It will be too late."

Jimmy smirked, "Oh, you thought that remote was the Pirate Tracker?" He turns as WALL-E moves toward him. He opens his chest compartment to reveal the real Pirate Tracker, "The robot actually has that remote for that headband device. Now all we have to do is go back to the future and save Timmy, Max, and Darry!"

"My son's name is Darry?" Danny wondered.

"That's correct." Jimmy answered. "Although my son, Max, calls him 'Scottie'."

"Uh...why does he call him 'Scottie'?" SpongeBob asked, "And what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, Captain. But, you have to believe me when I say that all humanity is being conquered by evil robots twenty years in the future. And now they've captured all the pirates and are planning to destroy them."

"We have to save my other mommy and daddy!" Junior cried out.

"But how do we get to this 'future'?" SpongeBob asked using air-quotes.

"With the Time Scooter!" Crash exclaims holding the vehicle.

"Can it fit all of us?" Sandy wondered looking at the small scooter.

"Maybe we can use the technology of the Time Scooter on the ship, so it can sail through time and into this future," Tak suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny nodded. "But how do we do that?"

"We'll let geniuses and magical beings handle it," Tak said turning to Sandy, Jimmy, Blossom, and Grim.

"I suppose we can work this thing out." Sandy smiled.

"Oh yeah." Jimmy said as he took the Time Scooter, and kicked it on the ground causing it to break apart.

A few minutes later, everyone besides the geniuses were sitting around deck waiting for them to finish. "I'm bored." Junior groaned.

"Look at me!" Crash called while he was hanging upside-down from the mast.

SpongeBob looked up in concern. "Uh…Is that even safe to be doing?"

"Crash, get down from there!" Sandy yelled, "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry, Ma!" Crash called out, "I already do stunts like this. Pa always lets me do so."

Sandy daggered at SpongeBob, who just grinned and shrugged. Then Jimmy ran over to them. "Guys, we finished! We-" but then Crash suddenly fell on top of him.

"Let's do that again!" Crash yelled as he ran off of Jimmy.

"So you finished it?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yep," Jimmy nodded as he stood up.

The whole crew quickly go inside the ship where it somewhat has a special engine created by the Time Scooter's parts.

"Jimmy put this together so it can take us to anywhere in the future." Blossom explained.

"And I included the Pirate Tracker so the ship can immediately take us to the place where the robots' evil lair and where the pirates are being captive," Jimmy adds.

"Alright," Danny said. "Let's get to that future so we can save Timmy."

"Don't forget Darry and Max," Junior added.

Jimmy typed the buttons on the controls to '20 years'. "Don't worry. The future is where we're headed."

Then the engine began to whir and the ship got a glow. A portal appeared as the ship sailed through it before it disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark hallway, there was a cell that had blue electric laser bars. Inside were Darry and Max.

"This is just great!" Max groaned, "We've been kidnapped by evil robots, and my past dad is still stuck as a robot, and the only help are two sponges and WALL-E."

"Well..." Darry thought. "Maybe Junior, Crash, and WALL-E will be able to save us. They have Jimmy after all."

Max just crossed his arms, "Says you, Scottie."

"Will you stop calling me that!" Darry snapped and then sighs, "You know what we have to do."

"What?" Max said raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like we're gonna have to work together and get out of this cell, then find the captured pirates. If Jimmy and the others do come, at least they should handle the army of robots."

"Oh yeah? And how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Let me go!" a voice called out, and Darry and Max see a cop-bot holding Timmy as he shouted. "Let me go now!"

Darry smirked. "I know just what to do."

Then the Cop-Bot turned off the electric bars and was about to toss Timmy in with them.

"Hey, you bucket of bolts!" Darry shouted now in ghost form as he fired an ecto-beam. "You can't keep us in here!"

He fired the beam at the cop-bot knocking him away and dropping Timmy. Then he and Max ran out of the cell. "Take that, you stupid robot!"

"Huh?" Timmy looks up to notice something coming at the two. "Hey look out!"

Darry and Max stopped to see a troop of guard-bots with laser spears. Darry charges his ecto-beams as Max takes out a beamsword. Darry shot more beams at the guard-bots as Max slashes and stabs them.

"What's going on?" Timmy wondered. "Who are you guys?"

But Max just grabbed Timmy by his shirt. "Don't just stand there, big teeth! If you're a pirate that's trapped here also, you have to help us rescue the other pirates!"

"What?!" Timmy asked as he got out of Max's grip. "What other pirates?"

"Hey, wait a minute..." Dar recognized, "Isn't that one of our dads' friends?"

"Hmm..." Max thought as he looked at Timmy. "Judging by the big teeth, I'd say yes."

Timmy then guesses, "And you must be Max and Darry, right?"

"Yeah," Darry answered. "How'd you know it was us?"

"Jimmy told me all about you guys." Timmy told them. "Some Jimmy-Bot captured me and brought me here to the future. Now Jimmy is in the past with Captain BlackPants' kids and a robot."

"Wait, you mean my dad's back to normal?" Max wondered.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, but now that robot he was in is evil now, and he has something called a Pirate Tracker."

Darry and Max gasped. "Ha! I knew he'd let us down!" Max shouted.

"Oh man," Darry groaned when he fell to his knees. "I'm dead when my dad finds out the robots took the Pirate Tracker from Neutron's past self."

Then a beam almost shot above them. They turn to see more evil robots. "We'll be more dead if we don't get outta here," Timmy yelled.

Darry, Max, and Timmy ran away as the robots kept shooting at them.

* * *

Outside the lair of the robots were high mountains right next to a small lake. A portal appears out of nowhere and the S.S. SSSSSS comes out and lands the shore.

Jimmy came out and saw where they were. "This must be their headquarters."

"Well, come on y'all!" Crash shouted as he jumped off the ship. "Let's go fight some evil robots!"

"I wonder who's behind all of this," Bubbles wondered, "That villain who's making those poor robots evil."

"And into robot meanies," Junior added.

"There's only one way to find out." Danny said. "We have to go inside and face them."

Tak puts down the ramp from the ship with the army of pirates prepared with weapons. Bubbles blew the horn. "Charge!" SpongeBob raised his sword and pointed.

All the pirates shouted as they run off the ship and toward the entrance of the lair with their weapons.

"We'll show those robots what happens when they use my body for evil." Jimmy said as they went to fight the robots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry, Max, and Timmy turn a corner as the robots kept firing lasers at them. They hide as the robots just past them. Max turns and notices something. One of the guards has a ring of keys. "Any idea on how to find the pirates and free them?" Timmy asked.

"Not me." Darry answered. "What about you, Max?"

"Of course I have an idea!" Max snapped. "It's to get the keys away from the robots!"

"Well, how do we do that?" Timmy asked until a sudden green ecto-beam fired by them and blew some of the robots away.

The kids turn to see a tall person standing way behind them with a glowing green hand. "Danny?" Timmy wondered recognizing the ghost energy.

Then the ring of keys on the destroyed guard robot glow green as they fly off into the person's hand, and then he steps forward into view. "Dad!" Darry smiled.

"'Dad'?" Timmy was confused but noticed it was actually Danny...only much older in an improved black and white suit, green visor, and a robotic right arm.

"Darry? Max? What are you two doing in here?" he asked, and then noticed Timmy. "With Timmy Turner's past self?" Darry and Max chuckled nervously as Timmy looked at him. Adult Danny glared at his son. "Darrel Scott Fenton!"

"And that's why I call him 'Scottie'," Max whispered to Timmy.

Timmy covered his mouth as he chuckled quietly.

"Uh...listen, Dad. I can explain." Darry said. "You see...Max and I..."

"Uh...Mr. Older Danny?" Timmy suddenly said. "I hate to interrupt you getting your son in trouble, but aren't there other pirates that are locked up here somewhere?"

"Oh yeah," Adult Danny realized, "I was trying to find this lair and find my friends and fellow pirates that were held captive, and then I find you two." he looks at the future kids. Both Darry and Max get nervous grins.

"But where are the pirates anyway?" Timmy asked.

"Well, now with this key," Adult Danny said twirling the keys Max found, "We can find the pirates. I know which cell they were put in."

Then the Adult Danny started walking away as Timmy, Darry, and Max followed him down the hall.

* * *

Unfortunately, the rest of the pirates were thrown and cuffed in the main lair with the army of robots surrounding them. "You thought you could stop us, did you?" SpongeCog laughed.

Buttercup just frowned. "Well, that was an excellent plan." she sarcastically said.

"You must be the mastermind behind this evil robot operation." SpongeBob guessed at SpongeCog.

"Of course not." SpongeCog replied. "That's the master."

He pointed to the large machinery. The lights flashed to reveal the mastermind behind it all...was a giant brain inside a glass dome mechanism with an antenna on top and containers liquid inside beside the brain.

"Ew!" the pirates were grossed out a bit.

"The one who's controlling the robots is a big brain?" Buttercup asked. (The Brain is from FOP ep: Future Lost)

"Ew, that's gross!" Bubbles said as she turned her head away.

"So, these are the meat bags from the past who have come to try and stop me?" the brain spoke.

"That's right!" Junior yelled, "How dare you turn the nice robots into robot meanies."

"And control my body to try and destroy my friends!" Jimmy added.

"And speaking of which, what have you done with our friend Timmy and the rest of the pirates?" Danny asked.

"You should forget about them." the brain said. "Right now you fleshies are the first to go."

"Okay...but one question..." Blossom asked, "Why are you controlling the robots and turning them evil?"

"I'm a giant brain. What else do I have to do besides control robot minds? Especially when I now have the chance to get rid of all the space pirates."

"Never shall you wipe out all of us pirates!" SpongeBob yelled out, "It's all for one and all for me!"

"Isn't it all for one and one for all?" Squidward dully corrected.

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob remembered, "Well, you have no chance, brain!"

"I believe it's you who has no chance," the brain laughed, "There's only my army of robots against you, your pirate crew, the ghost boy, a boy with a giant head, two sponges, and a trash bot."

"Well, we're more powerful than you think, brain." Jimmy said as he secretly took the Pirate Tracker out from his pocket.

SpongeCog gasped. "No, it can't be!"

"Oh yes!" Jimmy smiled, "I have the Pirate Tracker, and you have a decoy!" He laughed but notices something, "Hmm...that's strange."

"What is it?" Sandy asked.

"The Tracker now reads that the signal of the pirates is here. But, it's getting closer and closer to us-"

Suddenly, a sound of metal burning was heard. The pirates turn around to see something behind a wall, cutting it with a laser. The wall falls to reveal: Timmy, Max, Darry, and the older Danny.

"Timmy! Darry! Max!" Jimmy cried in joy.

"Me?!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Timmy asked holding a red beamsword. He runs to his fairy godparents and godbrother as they hugged and Crash and Junior hug Max and Darry.

"So, a giant brain is the one behind this?" Max scoffed. "How lame."

"For once, I agree, Maxie." Darry said.

"How did you guys get out?" Crash wondered.

"Just some help from Scottie's dad," Max smirked, "And Jimmy and the crew are not alone." He hits the wall again, only the whole thing collapse to reveal the space pirates there were captured and released by the future gang and Timmy. They raised their weapons and swords, ready for payback.

"Wow," Jimmy said amazed. "Pirates are even cooler in the future."

"Don't just stand there." the brain said as the antenna glows and all the robots eyes glow red. "Take care of all these human pirates."

All the pirates charged at the robots, except Jimmy and Danny were pulled back by a green glow. Then Max told them, "Listen up, big head and ghost boy! My dad needs your help on how to stop the big brain from controlling the robots!"

"Your dad?" Jimmy questioned.

"Wait...doesn't that mean-" Danny was about to answer when Jimmy and Danny gasped to see someone familiar.

They see an older version of Jimmy, who had the same hairstyle and wore a brown coat over his outfit with a belt that had some gadgets and a beamsword.

"You're the future me!" Jimmy exclaimed it shock.

"Well, duh! Of course he is!" Max snapped.

"Maxwell, don't think you're not still in trouble!" Adult Jimmy snapped. "You know how effective this still is to the timeline!"

"Told ya," Jimmy recalled to Max.

"So how are we gonna stop the brain?" Danny wondered when Timmy got knocked by a bot and lands on the ground.

Timmy looks up to see the Adult Jimmy. "No fair! How come I can't find my future self?"

Jimmy ignored Timmy and said, "We need something to stop the brain's signal to the robots' mind."

Timmy thought of something. "Well, this all reminds me of this movie I watched: where the heroes of tomorrow must stop a giant brain from taking over the world with evil robots."

"Okay..." Danny said with an odd look. "And how did they stop the brain in that movie?"

"They gave it a brain freeze." Someone familiar answered as he walked up behind Timmy.

"Right." Timmy smiled until his eyes widen and he turns around.

He saw it was an older version of himself who still had buckteeth and wore a white long-sleeved pirate shirt, blue pants, and black boots. Jimmy and Danny are too shocked but Timmy smiled big.

"All right!" Timmy cheered. "I do have a future self!"

"But, how are we supposed to stop the brain if all that happened in some movie?" Darry asked.

Jimmy smiled with an idea. "Well...we actually could FREEZE the brain in his tracks."

"Oh yeah..." Max said with a look of disbelief. "We can just go get a freezer and put the brain inside."

"Actually, I have a better idea than that," Jimmy smiled as the Adult Jimmy smiled back. "Danny, I need you and Blossom right away." he told him.

Danny nodded as he flew away and came back with Blossom. "You called?" Blossom smiled.

"Here's what we need you both to do..." Jimmy said with a smile along with his future self.

Meanwhile, Junior was running around scared. "Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. "Where are you?!"

Then when a robot was about to attack Junior, a beamsword was suddenly stabbed through its chest and it fell to the ground. He smiled to see it was SpongeBob, only he was much older, wearing the same clothes with large glasses, and he put the cover on his beamsword and used it as a cane.

"Daddy!" Junior smiled and hugged the future self of SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob Jr.!" Future SpongeBob smiled. "I was wondering where you were!"

The present SpongeBob and Sandy looked at their future son embracing his dad. SpongeBob seemed surprised.

"Okay...how come I look really old in this future as the kids' future selves are cooler?" SpongeBob wondered.

"Well, at least you have your charms," Sandy said blushing at the sponge.

SpongeBob looked at Sandy, and giggled with a smile.

Meanwhile, Danny and Blossom flew up to the top of the big brain. "Alright," Danny began saying. "How are we gonna get this thing open?"

Blossom looks up to see a ceiling. She smiles and shoots beams out of her eyes to hit the ceiling, making it collapses and smash the top. "Maybe something like that?" Blossom asked him with her top now opened.

Danny grinned and suddenly made his hands glow blue. "Time for this brain to chill!"

He then shot ice from his hands and Blossom blew out ice from her breath into the big brain's jar.

Inside, the brain laughed as his robot minions cornered our heroes. WALL-E ran but was trapped by a white egg-like probe who held a laser at him. The BlackPants kids and family were backing away from more robots. And the future selves, their past selves, Max, Darry, and the rest of the pirates were surrounded by SpongeCog, the Jimmy-Bot, and the rest of the robot army. "You meat puppets have failed," the brain said, "For you are no match for my robots and-" suddenly, the brain started to shake, "What's happening? I feel and taste something...cold!"

"Yeah..." Danny said as he continued shooting ice. "That's called Brain Freeze."

The brain started to scream as he shivered. "Aah! Too cold! Don't have any templates to rub and make it stop!"

"Looks like your evil reign of controlling robots is over!" Jimmy smirked.

"NOOO!!!" The brain shouted as the liquid in his jar began to freeze and he was now frozen in ice.

"Master!" SpongeCog cried to see the brain defeated. Now frozen, the signal from the brain's antenna stopped. All the robots' glowing red eyes faded and were back to normal, looking confused.

"Whoa!" WALL-E said to see all the robots no longer attacking. WALL-E looked to see the probe stopped aiming her laser at him as her eyes turn to a bright blue. "WA...W-WALL-E..." he greets, seemingly looking admiring at the probe.

"EVE..." the probe greeted as she looked at WALL-E with a giggle.

The rest of the robots eventually realized what was going on and looked down at the pirates. Jimmy, Timmy, Crash, Junior, Darry, and Max grin sheepishly. "Uh...so you guys aren't evil right?" Timmy asked when the robots suddenly grab them.

They raise the pirates up in the air with smiles. "All hail the Past Pirates...Saviors of the Future!" all the robots spoke thankfully of what all the pirates have done for them.

"Cool," Danny smiled. "We're heroes of the future now."

"You can say that again." Jimmy agreed.

* * *

Back at the lab, the future and pirate gang watched as the Adult Jimmy set up a giant portal where the now-good guard-bots were putting the brain, still froze in a block of ice, into the portal, following by a cuffed SpongeCog. "The brain and SpongeCog will be immediately sent to the Universal Prison like you asked sir," the Jimmy-Bot saluted at his new master.

"Excellent, Jimmy-Bot." Adult Jimmy nodded with a smile.

The portal flashes as the brain and SpongeCog go in, to another place. Then, the Adult Jimmy responds, "Now that I'm done taking out that Time Engine, the rest of the past pirates and their ship should leave and head back to their time before something else goes wrong."

Timmy slumped a bit in disappointment. "Aww, do we have to go?"

"I'd like to see a little bit more of what the future has in store." Danny added.

"It's better off if you find out yourselves...in your own time," the Adult Danny said, "We don't wanna risk of what would affect the timeline, especially due to Darrel and Maxwell's actions." he glares back at the two boys, and the sponges, the robot, and his new probe friend.

"We understand." Jimmy nodded. "Still, it was nice to be needed by someone who wanted my help."

This made Danny and Timmy stare at each other, remembering what they did long before this all started.

"Well, like I said to the Jimmy-Bot, which I didn't know it wasn't you mentally..." Timmy chuckled, "We're sorry if you weren't appreciated. Of course we needed you."

"You did?" Jimmy asked as he smiled.

"Sure." Danny nodded. "You're our best friend. We always need you with us."

"And you're part of our crew!" SpongeBob added, "We always need you."

"Yeah, who's the one who helped us find Treasures with his compass?" Sandy adds also.

"That's the genius that's standing right here." Jimmy smiled proudly as he tossed his compass in the air and caught it.

"Oh, please." Max groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Max, didn't you say when you were little, you wanted to be just like me as a pirate?" the Adult Jimmy asked.

Max winced. "Dad!" he snapped at him.

"Ha!" Darry laughed as he pointed.

"Well, I'm leaving and heading back before I get more bonding from the two SpongeBob Jrs over there," Squidward points over at the sponge kids.

He walks away as SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick watched. "Well, it was nice knowing you future me," SpongeBob said shaking his future self's hand.

"Aye, aye." Future SpongeBob said. "Nice to know you, Captain."

"Bye, past mommy and daddy!" Junior hugged SpongeBob.

"See ya real soon!" Crash said as he hugged Sandy.

"Y'all take care now." Sandy said as she hugged Crash and Junior with SpongeBob.

Then, Patrick hugs them. "I'll miss you too, SpongeBobs!" he cried.

"Uh...Pat...you don't even know them," Sandy mentions.

"I don't?" Patrick wondered as he stared at the two sponges.

"You will in the future." Junior added.

He and Crash waved as SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick go on the ship with Squidward and the rest of the pirate crew, as the S.S. SSSSSS was ready to head into the portal. The only people left were Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny.

"Well, it was nice meeting my son of the future." Danny said to Darry.

"Nice meeting you too, dude," Darry laughed meeting his dad as a kid, "By the way, any chance you could raise my allowance?"

Danny laughed a bit until he frowned. "I don't think so."

"Drat," Darry groaned until his older dad rubbed his hair.

Then Jimmy said to his future son, "Well, Max, I'll actually miss you. Although you could loosen your attitude a bit."

"I don't think so," Max scoffed.

Adult Jimmy nudged him. "Max, I know you'll miss him too."

Max groaned a bit as he crossed his arms.

"We better go," Timmy said as he and Danny walk back to the ship.

Jimmy turns to his friends and walked away too. Max looked back at them when suddenly, "Daddy, don't go!" Jimmy turns back to see Max holding him on his legs. "Jimmy! Please don't go! I'll miss you and all the cool adventures we had fighting those robots!" Max cried.

Jimmy was very shocked and confused, so were the rest who watched. This stubborn mean Max just turned into a whiny crybaby clutching him.

"Uh...Max, are you okay?" Jimmy asked in concern, looking oddly.

"Yeah," Max replied as he stood up and sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "Of course I'm okay. But do you really have to go right now?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Jimmy said, "But what I'm more worried about is you..."

"I guess I should tell you if you're leaving," Max sighed, "I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I'm just like that cuz I'm not good at making tons of friends like my dad. I'm really a shy yet nice guy."

Jimmy wasn't sure what to say now. "Well...gee, Max, I never would've guessed. But, you're wrong about that. You have tons of friends like Darry, Crash, Junior, WALL-E, and all the other pirates we have on the crew. Plus...I'm your friend." Max smiled and then Jimmy hugs him. "I guess I'm really gonna miss you, Max," Jimmy said and chuckled, "But seriously though, I think you should lay off the attitude and act more nicer."

"Okay," Max smiled back and gives Jimmy a friendly punch on the arm, "You better not mess up on your own timeline."

"You too on yours," Jimmy said and he runs back to the ship with the rest of his friends. The Jimmy-Bot turns types the year where the pirates are originally from and the portal flashes. The future gang waves back at the pirate crew as the ship is about to leave.

"Take care, guys!" Timmy shouted from the ship.

"Bye!" all the future gang greets.

Max smiles and waves too. "Bye Jimmy! Thanks for everything!"

"Hey Maxie, are you gonna be nicer to us from now on?" Junior asked.

"Don't push it," Max glared at his friends. But they continued to wave, including WALL-E and EVE, and the future selves. Finally, the ship heads into the portal and disappears back to their time.

* * *

"You think we'll ever be able to go back and see them again?" Danny wondered.

"Who knows?" Jimmy shrugs, "For all we know...time is safe in our hands and in our future..."

Then Timmy looked at Jimmy, "So...you wanna join us for a game of deck hockey?"

Jimmy looked at him and thinks. Then, the game of hockey starts, with Timmy, Mac, Billy, and Jimmy as the new goalie for Bloo. Everyone else watched to see who was winning.

He saw Buttercup skating close to him with the "puck" and was about to shoot it toward the goal.

Buttercup suddenly whacks the "puck" towards him. Jimmy smiled and uses his head to block the puck (luckily, he was wearing a helmet). Everyone smiled to see Jimmy kept the other team from scoring a goal.

"Alright Jimmy!" Timmy cheered along with Billy and Mac.

Jimmy lifted the helmet out of his eyes to see the "puck" in front of him. "Wow," Jimmy smiled. "I did it!"

"See?" Timmy said as he happily put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Told ya we needed you."

Jimmy shrugs. "Well, I guess so." He throws the "puck" back on the deck and tightly puts on his "helmet", ready for the game.

Mac then grabs the "puck" and passes it to Timmy as he heads to the other team's "goal".

Danny, Remy, Iago, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof watched as they continued to play their game. "Now that's a way to use his head," Danny smiled.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like the future is safe including the pirates of both time periods. I hope you review and look out for the next story "Hearty Valentines Day".


	34. Hearty Valentines Day Part 1

And finally here's the next Captain BlackPants story called "Hearty Valentines Day". Which was cowritten with Dannyfangirl and this story was her idea.

Plot: When Valentines Day is here, SpongeBob and Sandy started arguing and decided to break up, which is tragic for the gang. Blossom wants to find a way to bring the two back together which Jimmy discovers on the map, the Golden Arrow, which is a special arrow that makes the person fall in love with the person he or she first sees for all eternity. They find it in a dance in Paris, hidden as part of a Cupid statue. Unfortunately, Blossom and Jimmy mess up as the Arrow makes people fall in love with another person: Danny in love with Bubbles, Buttercup in love with Timmy, Bloo in love with Mandy, and Jimmy in love with Blossom. Worse, Blossom succeeds in hitting Sandy, but she now hates SpongeBob and teams up with ZIM to destroy him (for Sandy still and purely loves SpongeBob, which the Arrow causes a negative affect on her). It's up to Blossom to break the spell off Jimmy and her sister and friends and save SpongeBob from a heart-broken Sandy.

Enjoy the first part and review…

* * *

**Hearty Valentines Day: Part 1**

On a nice sunny day on the sea, the S.S. SSSSSS was sailing through the ocean. "Isn't it great, Sandy?" SpongeBob said as he held up a calendar. "You know what day is coming? Cuz I surely do!"

Sandy looks and smiles dreamily at her mate. "It sure is SpongeBob...it sure is..."

Meanwhile, out on deck, Jimmy had his face buried in the treasure map he was reading. "Hey, Blossom, did you hear about this fascinating treasure that's here?"

Blossom was wiping the rails when she hears him. She zooms off to see what map Jimmy was reading. "What treasure?" she wondered curious.

"It's called the Golden Arrow." Jimmy answered as he Blossom a picture of a shiny gold arrow. "It said to have the power to make anyone it hits fall in love with the first person they see."

"Really?" Blossom smiled, "Coincidence cuz I heard Valentine's Day is coming up, and we're heading to Paris, the city of love."

"I know." Jimmy said as he put the map down. "I really find it a ridiculous holiday to get excited about."

Blossom scoffs. "I know. I bet there'll be tons of people we see going lovey-dovey with each other, especially the Captain with Sandy, and Danny with his...far away girlfriend."

"Hey guys," Timmy greeted as he came over to them. "Watcha doing?"

"Oh, we're just looking at a map where the destination we're going says it has that treasure coming up," Jimmy explained as he and Blossom look down at the map.

"Really?" Timmy asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"And arrow that has the ability to make people fall in love." Jimmy answered with a joking smile. "But who'd wanna fall in love?"

"Tell me about it," Blossom giggled, "Love is so overrated. Right, Jimmy?"

"Right," Jimmy gave a thumbs up. They laugh when Tak walks in.

"Aww...Timmy look at this," Tak chuckled, "The two lovebirds are laughing together."

Timmy laughed along with him as he pointed at Jimmy and Blossom. "Lovebirds! Ha, ha, ha! Good one!"

Jimmy and Blossom laugh along when they realize. "Hey!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Blossom snapped.

"And we're not together!" Jimmy added.

"Yeah, right." Tak scoffed as he and Timmy walk away laughing.

"It's true!" Jimmy and Blossom both shout.

They stop to notice they were talking at the same time and turn from each other. Then Danny walks in writing something when Jimmy asked. "Danny, do you think Blossom and I are a couple?"

Danny didn't seem to be paying attention at first, but then he looks up from the paper. "Huh? Oh yeah, you two definitely look like one. Hey, do you think 'Your eyes are as pretty as the night sky' sounds like a bit much?"

"What?!" Jimmy asked in shock. "Danny, you know Blossom and I don't have feelings for each other!"

"Well, you two seem to be really good friends," Danny noticed, "And you two are small...smart...and constantly argue sometimes to show a bit of your love-hate relationship."

"That's not true!" Blossom denied. "We may argue a bit, but we're really good friends. And friends are just what we are."

"Of course!" Jimmy agreed, "I mean...technically, we're too young for love. We're not like SpongeBob and Sandy, who are always, always, always in love with each other so much."

"Yeah," Blossom nodded, "The Captain and Sandy are a perfect match. They don't argue much like us."

"And I don't think they have ever shown any bit of conflict with their relationship or with each other."

"And just what are you saying?!" SpongeBob's voice snapped from inside the cabin. The three were curious when they wince to hear a sound of a glass break.

"You know exactly what I'm sayin'!" Sandy's voice yelled out with a crash sound heard.

"What's going on in there?" Danny wondered.

They then sneak over to the door and quietly listen to what's going on inside. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" SpongeBob's voice yelled out in what sounded like anger.

"What I'm sayin' is that you always cause trouble on our adventures, putting us in danger!" Sandy's voice shouted in fury.

"Well, that's what being a pirate is all about, Cheeks! And if you don't like it, then tough barnacles!"

"Ugh! Sometimes I just can't stand you! You're so stubborn, not to mention annoyin'!"

The three kids seemed surprised as they listened to the things the couple were saying to each other. "Well, I guess I never should've invited you to join this crew then!"

"Oh, so that's how it is then?" Sandy asked, "Fine! I quit and we're over!"

Then Sandy suddenly kicked the door open and stormed out of the cabin, not noticing the kids who were eavesdropping.

"You're just lucky I hadn't made you walk the plank yet!" SpongeBob yelled out to Sandy before he slammed his door closed.

Danny, Blossom, and Jimmy had shocked faces.

"Is it me, or did that just sound like a break-up?" Danny asked, still in shock.

"I can't believe it either, Danny." Jimmy said. "The captain and Sandy just ended their relationship."

"And their anniversary's coming up, and Valentines Day," Blossom said in disbelief. "But, they make a good couple. Why would they break-up like that?"

"Who knows?" Jimmy said with a shrug. "Something must've happened that made them wanna argue."

* * *

Sandy stormed off but then walked when she saw Cosmo and Wanda helping Poof make paper hearts. "Oh, howdy!" she waved.

"Hi Sandy!" Cosmo greeted, "We heard it's yours and SpongeBob's anniversary on Valentines Day! That's a coincidence!"

"Oh yeah..." Sandy replied with an annoyed frown. "That sure is..."

"What's wrong?" Wanda wondered, "Isn't this anniversary the 'Fake Up Break Up' anniversary?"

"Yep," Sandy nodded, "SpongeBob and I pretended to break up. But, I don't like this type. It's where I'm mean to him."

"Oh, I know how you feel, Sandy." Wanda mentioned.

"Yeah! It's almost like when I thought our last anniversary was the Styrofoam anniversary, but Wanda was so mad at me and I didn't realize it was really the False Anger one!" Cosmo laughed, "We had to settle our relationship in a game show! Funny, huh?"

Poof just got a confused look. "Poof?"

"Don't worry," Wanda assured, "It will only last at the end. Besides, we're going to Paris, one of the most romantic places on Earth. Isn't that right?" Wanda smiled looking adoringly at her husband.

Cosmo just got a dumb smile as he said, "And it's the place that has the worst smelling cheese!"

Sandy smiled and shrugged, "Well, you are right, Wanda. Besides, we can only hope we made it believable and that it won't cause too much commotion."

* * *

Unfortunately, it did. Blossom, Jimmy, and Danny told the rest of the crew the news. "They what?!" Squidward yelled.

"That's right," Jimmy bowed his head, "The Captain and Sandy broke up."

"And worse, Sandy was so mad, she quit," Blossom added.

"Plus the captain wanted her gone." Danny also added.

"That's horrible!" Billy yelled, "Wait...who broke up again?"

"Okay, what did you guys do wrong?" Iago asked.

Jimmy answered, "We didn't do anything! We were just minding our own business when we suddenly heard yelling and crashing."

"And then we heard them broke up," Danny mentions.

"That's bad. I want them back as a couple," Bubbles sniffed.

"I don't think that's possible, child." Grim said. "Once two people have broken up, they're most likely to stay broken up for good."

"No way, Grim," Blossom disagreed, "We're going to find a way to get them back together...and I know just the plan."

"You do?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Blossom smiled confidently. "If you remember that certain thing you showed me before."

Jimmy was confused but realized and holds up the map. It shows a picture of the Golden Arrow.

"Here's the plan..." Blossom smiled, "Tonight is where we're going to Paris, and I heard there's a big dance going on in the Art Museum, where only couples are invited. According to the map, that's where the Arrow is hidden. All we have to do is get them into the dance as I find the Arrow and shoot them, making them fall in love again."

"Ooh!" Billy said as he pointed at the two. "Are you gonna go in as a couple?"

Jimmy and Blossom look at each other. "No! Of course not!" Jimmy yelled.

"Luckily, there are many crew members that want to help and each of us has to be a couple," Blossom added, "So I suggest that we-"

"I get dibs on Danny!" Bubbles yelled and held to Danny's arm.

"I pick Buttercup!" Timmy yelled and stood next to her.

"I'll be with the doofus here," Mandy said pointing at Billy who was picking his nose.

"So, I guess that means you and Blossom will go together, Jimmy." Tak pointed out.

"Wait, what about you guys?" Jimmy wondered.

"Oh...Bloo, Tak, and I will disguise ourselves as a man with Squidward and we pretend to date Patrick and Grim disguised as girls," Mac explained.

"They paid me to do it." Squidward mentioned.

"I'll be at the top, since you guys are just kids," Bloo said to Tak and Mac.

"But you're not even human." Both Tak and Mac exclaimed.

"But I'm not a kid."

"Cut it out already!" Grim snapped. "The only thing left is to figure out how you will get the captain and Sandy to go together if they're already done with each other."

"Iago and I will handle this," Remy says, "You guys just dress up and prepare for the dance."

"Alright," Jimmy nodded. "Just make sure neither of them suspects anything."

* * *

SpongeBob was inside his cabin looking at a map when Iago flew in. "Hey Captain. Are you hunting for gold again?"

"I sure am, Iago." SpongeBob answered with a smile.

"Well, I heard there's tons of priceless painting at this museum at the city we're going to," Iago smirked, "They could be a fortune..."

"Ooh, a fortune, you say?" SpongeBob asked as he stood up. "Well, I'm game for snatching some priceless artifacts."

"Good, and how about I'll join you in your treasure hunting," Iago smiled, "Be your...little partner in crime."

"Sounds good to me!" SpongeBob smiled in joy as he pulled Iago close. "We'll be perfect partners!"

Iago grunted as he tried to shake himself loose from the captain. "Can't wait..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy was at the small kitchen. She smiled tasting the meal Remy made. "That's a good food you got there, Remy," Sandy chuckled.

"Thank you, Sandy." Remy smiled back until he got a sly. "Say...how would you like to try something else that's in town."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello! We're heading to Paris...where the best tasting food is there," Remy explained, "Maybe we can check it out."

Sandy thought it over. "Hmm...I don't have any other plans. So, sure, I'd like to go about town and try a few things."

"Great! You can even check out the new art museum there!"

Sandy chuckled. "Well, I do like art."

"Great!" Remy smiled and lands on Sandy's shoulder, "Tonight, we are taking a look around town and the museum! This is gonna be good!"

Sandy chuckled but frowned a bit. "Yeah, it sure is..."

* * *

Later on at night, the ship had reached the town of Paris, and the ship was now parked next to a dock area. Inside, the boys were dressing up from a trunk that SpongeBob has

"You think this will actually bring them back together?" Timmy asked as he put on a suit.

"I just hope so," Danny said.

"Okay...this is stupid," Mac groaned which he and Tak are in a trenchcoat with Bloo on top with a hat and a mustache.

"Yeah, one of us should be at the top," Tak agreed.

"Well, I'm not a kid." Bloo just replied.

Tak and Mac groaned, but then they chuckle to see Squidward in some renaissance outfit with a white wig. Danny and Timmy laughed. "Just what is that?" Danny asked.

"What? It's a very sophisticated outfit." Squidward replied. "I assumed you uncultured children wouldn't appreciate it."

"I'm not." they turn to see Jimmy in a similar outfit as Squidward, only blue. The kids chuckled to see this. "It's the only outfit left in the trunk," Jimmy sighed and frowned.

Danny took out his silver pocket watch and looked at the time as he said, "We better get the girls and start heading on over. Remy and Iago could be getting the captain and Sandy already."

"Well, we better start this mission and get this over with," Jimmy groaned.

"Alright," Bloo said until he looked down to where Mac and Tak were. "Start walking to the door."

Tak was at the bottom and attempts to walk to the door but crashes his friends to a wall instead. The door opens. "You guys done?" a voice asked.

"Yeah...sure I'm-" Jimmy turns and froze, "Uh...I'm...I'm...I'm..." Out of the door was Blossom, who was wearing a fancy pink dress, a pink bow with a heart shaped clip in the middle and had a little makeup. "B-Blossom?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" Blossom wondered until she saw his outfit and got a confused stare. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Uh...thanks," Jimmy chuckled, "And you look...very pretty in that dress."

"Uh...thank you?"

While Jimmy still had a longing smile, he suddenly shook his head and snapped back. "Uh...what are we standing around for? We gotta get going, remember?"

"Whatever you say...Neutron." Timmy said with a sly smile as he laughed.

"Where's Grim and Patrick?" Danny wondered.

"Right here, mon," the kids turn and laugh to see Grim in girl's make up, in a wig and a dress and Patrick...somehow...looking cute as a girl (He looks like Patricia from SB ep: That's No Lady)

"Let's go to the party!" Patrick said excitedly.

Then Bubbles flew in wearing a dress similar to Blossom's but in blue, and had her pigtails tied in blue ribbons. She grabbed a hold of Danny's arm in excitement. "Yeah, let's go!"

"Don't forget, Bubbles, we're only going there as friends, after all I already have a girlfriend," Danny reminded.

Bubbles giggled. "Of course I know, silly."

Then Buttercup landed next to Timmy, wearing a green dress. "Alright, let's just get this over with."

"You're lucky I picked you, or you might end up with the boy genius," Timmy said at her.

"You got that right. Too bad he already likes Blossom."

"I don't like Blossom!" Jimmy yelled, "We're only going there to help the Captain and Sandy's relationship."

Billy and Mandy were already dressed when Mandy asked. "Really? Then, why were you staring at her dress when she came?"

"I wasn't staring at her dress! What gave you that idea?"

Then, the door opens which was SpongeBob. "Hey guys! Guess wh-" he was about to say but then noticed them dress up, "Ooh...nice outfits, guys. Going somewhere fancy?"

Everybody just stood there, not knowing what to say until Blossom said, "Um...yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Okay!" SpongeBob smiled when Iago landed on his shoulder, "If you need us, we'll be at the museum to hunt down those priceless art stuff."

When SpongeBob skipped away, Jimmy told everyone, "We better get going ourselves so we can get there before the captain and Sandy."

* * *

Soon, the crew made it to the Art Museum in Paris. Inside there was a big dance with many people enjoying and dancing to the music. The kids finally arrived to the dance.

"Okay, guys." Jimmy told his friends. "You all know the plan, right?"

"Uh...technically, the plan is for you and Blossom to find the Arrow as Iago and Remy brings the Captain and Sandy here," Grim mentions.

"So we're not actually involved in this," Tak peeped from the trenchcoat.

"Does that mean we can enjoy the party?" Bubbles pleaded.

Blossom sighs. "Fine, you guys can enjoy the dance, as long as you keep an eye out for the Captain or Sandy."

"And make sure they don't catch onto our plan." Jimmy added.

"Okay!" Bubbles shouted excitedly as she sped off with Danny as he yelped.

The music changed to pop as Timmy smiled. "Ooh! I love this song!" He and Buttercup go to the dance floor and begin to groove to the beat.

Jimmy took Blossom's hand and whispered, "We better find that Arrow before the captain and Sandy show up."

"Yeah," Blossom said. She and Jimmy look down to see they were holding hands and quickly let go.

* * *

Outside, SpongeBob had arrived with Iago. "Ooh!" SpongeBob said in awe. "Fancy...There has to be great treasures in there."

"Oh yes," Iago nodded, "Let's say we go to the art museum first to find more of those treasures."

"Well...I do like art." SpongeBob thought. "Okay. Let's head out!"

"Right! Just follow me!" Iago flew away and SpongeBob followed.

* * *

Back at the dance, Jimmy and Blossom were walking down the halls as they searched for the treasure. Jimmy was looking at his compass as he said, "The Arrow should be close by."

"We should hurry fast, before they come," Blossom said.

"Okay, but according to my compass: the Arrow seems to be part of some sort of statue."

"Well, it couldn't be hard right?" Blossom asked when they notice the compass spinning. They look up but frown, to see a room FULL of statues.

"Great..." Jimmy groaned. "One of them has to have a golden arrow on it."

Blossom looks at a Greek statue of a woman. "Nope." she said seeing no arrow.

Jimmy runs to see a statue of 'The Thinker'. "No arrow here," he noticed.

Jimmy and Blossom pass a statue of a man and woman kissing, and they both groan seeing no arrow around it. "No..."

Later on, Jimmy and Blossom look tired. "We've look for every statue here and there's no Arrow!" Jimmy groaned and sighs, "Maybe this Arrow's just a myth."

Blossom sighed also and looked up and noticed, "Or maybe we're not looking hard enough."

Jimmy wasn't paying attention as he replied, "Believe me, we've looked at every sculpture here and we've come across no arrow made of gold here." But Blossom just grabbed his head and pointed it up to what she was looking at.

Jimmy gasped to see a Cupid statue holding a golden arrow on a bow. Jimmy smacked his head. "Of course...and we didn't realize it."

"Is it really the Golden Arrow that we need?" Blossom asked, still unsure.

"There's only one way to find out," Blossom said and winks at Jimmy.

She grabbed the arrow and pulled on it hard, trying to make it come off of the statue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy had arrived at the museum with Remy. "So this is it?" Sandy asked.

"Yep! Check out all the food they're serving," Remy smiled, "And all the art we can check out."

"Well, it is amazin'." Sandy said impressed. "I also heard that there was a dance that was takin' place here."

"Really?" Remy asked but gasped to see that Timmy and Buttercup were dancing. He winced, knowing that if Sandy sees them, the plan will be in danger. "But shouldn't we check out the paintings first?" Remy asked, turning Sandy's head to a painting, and keeping her from seeing few members of the crew.

"Okay..." Sandy replied with an odd look.

* * *

Back in the room, Blossom was still tugging on the Arrow from the statue. Jimmy watched when he heard a noise. "Psst...RatChef to Geektron over," Remy's voice called. In case, Jimmy had the Fenton Phones on and gave Remy and Iago walkie-talkies just in case.

Jimmy groaned. "Must everyone call me 'Geektron'?"

"Fine...LoverBoy," Remy's voice peeped, "But here's something: TexasSquirrel just came arrived to the dance, over."

"Oh, my gosh!" Jimmy gasped. "But, PinkPowerpuff and I haven't gotten- Hey, what is that name supposed to mean?!"

"Got it!" Blossom smiled now having the Golden Arrow in her hand.

Jimmy heard her and responded to Remy. "Over and out." He called out to Blossom: "Blossom! Sandy's here!"

"She is?!" Blossom gasped making her cover her mouth and accidentally drop the Arrow.

Jimmy gasped as he jumped forward with his hand out as he tried to catch the arrow. That's when Danny came. "Hey, have you found the Arrow yet?" he asked Jimmy, not noticing the Arrow, "Cuz Bubbles has been clingy to me on the dance floor. We should get this over with-YEOW!" the Arrow pointed down and shot on his behind.

Jimmy fell on the floor and gasped. "Oh no, Danny! Are you alright?"

When Danny recovered, he wondered, "What hit me?"

Jimmy quickly took the Arrow out as Danny rubbed his behind. "Danny! There you are!" Bubbles zoomed out and saw Blossom and Jimmy, "Oh, hey guys! Did you find the Arrow yet?"

Danny opened his eyes, but then got a strange look as he first eyed Bubbles.

"Oh no," Jimmy realized.

Danny stared at Bubbles when his eyes turn into pink hearts. "Uh...Danny, are you alright?" Bubbles wondered noticing his odd behavior.

"Wow, Bubbles..." Danny said with a longing smile. "I just never realized how nice you look."

"I do?" Bubbles asked and twirled her dress, "I do, don't I?"

"And your eyes are as pretty as the night sky."

"Well, I think my eyes look more of a sky...wait," Bubbles realized, "Isn't that what you're going to write to your girlfriend, Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" Danny asked as he continued to stare longingly at Bubbles.

"Your girlfriend...remember?" Bubbles reminded.

Then, the music goes smoothly and the lights seem to dim. "I love this song!" Danny smiled and asked Bubbles, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Bubbles smiled. Danny grabs her instead and they dash off as Bubbles yelped.

Blossom had an odd look. "Okay, that was weird."

"Wow!" Jimmy said looking at the Arrow, "So it does work! It made Danny fall in love with the first person he saw...Bubbles."

"Yeah, but I don't want Danny to fall in love with the wrong girl...although Bubbles is cute," Blossom said.

"Don't worry. Like all magical treasures, there must be a way to reverse that spell," Jimmy shrugged and takes out a bow, "But first...we aim at the Captain and Sandy's hearts."

"Alright!" Blossom said excitedly. "Then we find a way to get Danny to stop loving Bubbles."

Back at the dance, Bubbles and Danny were dancing and holding hands. Danny smiled as he got close to Bubbles. Timmy and Buttercup notice, and looked freaked out. "Is it just me, or is Danny like slow dancing with Bubbles. That's creepy," Timmy said.

"No kidding." Buttercup agreed with Timmy. "Who'd wanna slow dance with Bubbles?"

But they didn't notice that SpongeBob arrived in the dance. "Whoa...this is getting crowded," SpongeBob said and tries to get through the crowd. "'Cuse me...Pardon me...hold on a sec..." Iago was rather bored when he gasped to see Sandy enter the dance floor from a hall. He takes out his walkie-talkie.

"RedParrot to Geektron, over!" Iago called to Jimmy.

Jimmy and Blossom just entered the dance hall when Jimmy got the message. "I'm not Geektron! I'm Loverboy, over!" Jimmy snapped but realized, "Wait, that's not right...what is it, RedParrot?"

"PiratePants just entered the museum and TexasSquirrel's here too!"

"What?!" Jimmy gasped until he quickly got calm. "Alright, PinkPowerpuff and I already got the Golden Arrow, and it works."

Blossom then got Jimmy's Fenton Phone. "Tell RatChef this: when, we shoot the arrow at their butts, turn their heads at each other, so they can fall in love again."

"Got it." Iago replied. "Just make sure you hit the right person. You wouldn't want someone else to fall in love instead."

"Uh...right." Jimmy said with a guilty look, remembering their last incident with the Arrow.

"Over and out," Blossom said and took the bow and Arrow. "Now to bring to two lovers back..." She aims carefully, about to shoot SpongeBob. Iago notices it and quickly hides in the Captain's hat. Blossom was about to shoot when-

"Do you care for cheese?" a waiter asked holding a plate of food.

"What?" Blossom asked and when didn't notice, she raised the Arrow up and shoot it. It ricocheted from the ceiling and hit the dance floor when it hit-

"Ow!" Buttercup snapped when the Arrow hits her on her rear.

"Isn't this song great?" Timmy asked as he danced to the beat of the song and happened to go right into Buttercup's view.

Buttercup then smiled as hearts floated around her. "Uh...you okay, dude?" Timmy asked and he yelped as Buttercup hugged him...hard cuz of the girl's super strength.

"Yes! I love this song and you!" Buttercup smiled clutching to the boy as his face turns blue.

"Buttercup..." Timmy asked breathless as he tried to get out of her grip. "Are...you...feeling...alright...?"

Jimmy and Blossom gasped. The girl quickly zoomed across the dance floor and took the Arrow off Buttercup. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

Timmy quickly got out of the tomboy's grip and ran for his life. "Timmy! Come back!" Buttercup yelled and zoomed in a green blur after him.

"Oh great," Jimmy groaned as Blossom came back. "First Danny, and now Buttercup."

"Sorry, I got distracted," Blossom said.

"Here, let me try," Jimmy said and takes the Arrow and bow. He then spotted Sandy and aimed carefully. "I'll show you how a real genius does it."

He then fired the Arrow and fell back from the force of the fire. Sandy was eating a nut from the food stand when it slipped from her hand. "Whoops." She leans down to pick it up, when the Arrow misses her.

The Arrow bounces off against the table and then flies through the air as it now heads toward Bloo, Mac, and Tak in the trenchcoat.

The Arrow then hits the top of the coat where Bloo was standing. "Ow!" Bloo cried as the Arrow hits his bottom. He glares down at Mac and Tak. "Hey, watch it down there."

"We didn't do anything!" Tak snapped from the trenchcoat.

"Hey, guys," Mandy wondered as Bloo looked at her, "Have you seen Grim?"

As Bloo looks at her, his eyes started to daze and he grows a smile. "Wow, Mandy...you look great."

"What are you talking about, you blob?" Mandy asked when Bloo jumped off the trenchcoat and starts to kiss Mandy's hand.

Mandy just frowns as she slaps Bloo in the face with her hand.

Jimmy quickly runs and pulls the Arrow off Bloo. "Hee hee...sorry, Mandy," he said to her.

"Something tells me you're behind this," Mandy glared.

"Don't worry, we'll fix the problem later...after I hit Sandy's buttocks," Jimmy said. Rather, than using the bow, he just ran to hit Sandy on his own. But he didn't notice a banana peel on the ground, which he slips on. "Whoa!" he slips and fell facedown with the Arrow falling out of his hands and hits him on the bottom. "Ow!" Jimmy got up and took the Arrow off but realized, "Oh no..."

"Jimmy! What are you doing? We're supposed to hit Sandy!" Blossom snapped as she zoomed to him.

Jimmy's eyes widen as he stares at Blossom and hearts fill his eyes. "Blossom..." he said with a smile as he got close to her and held her hand, "You look extravagant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Blossom didn't notice. What she cared about right now is the Captain and Sandy. "Come on! We got to hit the Captain or Sandy." She grabs Jimmy and rushes to Sandy.

Sandy was eating her nut and asks Remy, "Well, this dance is kinda boring," she said and turns, "Maybe we should go now."

"Wait!" Remy cried making her stop, "Don't you wanna try more of the Sweet Bread they got?"

"Oh, come on." Sandy said impatiently. "This is deader than a graveyard. Besides, the crew is probably waitin' back on the ship for us."

Blossom then snuck up behind Sandy with the Arrow as she held Jimmy's hand while he was staring at her dreamingly.

"Besides, I really have something important to-OW!" Sandy yelped as Blossom hits her with the Arrow. Remy gasped and turns Sandy's head to SpongeBob. "What the?" Sandy wondered when her head turns and sees SpongeBob. But oddly enough, instead of pink floating hearts, were dark hearts falling down. Sandy smirked seeing SpongeBob.

SpongeBob looks around. "Hmm...I wonder why it's crowded?" he wondered scratching his head, "And full of people..." he looks up and notices a big sign which he reads: "'Big Art Museum Dance: Couples Only.'"

Iago scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh...Listen, Captain, the funny thing is..."

"SpongeBob..." SpongeBob recognized the voice and turns to see Sandy.

"Sandy?!" SpongeBob asked surprise. "You're here too?"

"Ya darn tootin' I'm here." Sandy said in a not-so-cheerful voice at him.

"So...what brings you here?" SpongeBob curiously asked.

Blossom and Jimmy watched from afar. "This is it." Blossom said excitedly. "They're gonna get back together."

"Gosh, you're so pretty..." Jimmy smiled dazingly at her.

"SpongeBob, is it alright if we go somewhere...alone?" Sandy asked the captain.

SpongeBob smiled and shrugged. "Sure thing, Sandy. Anything for-" but Sandy just grabbed him and pulled him away.

Blossom chuckled. "It's working! Come on, Jim! We got to see this!" she grabs Jimmy by the hand and they move to where SpongeBob and Sandy were heading.

The two go down a hallway where they were alone, but Jimmy and Blossom secretly watched them from behind a statue.

"So, what's on your mind, Sandy?" SpongeBob eagerly asked, "Something special about today?"

"It sure is, SpongeBob...it sure is..." Sandy smirked.

SpongeBob giggled, "That's great, because I was thinking-" but then he stopped when Sandy grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You broke up with me!?" Sandy growled.

"What?" Blossom was confused though Jimmy just stared at her.

SpongeBob was confused too. "Uh...Sandy? You know that we broke up cuz..." suddenly, Sandy holds up a dagger and points it at him.

"Time for you to face your doom, BlackPants!" Sandy shouted, about to stab SpongeBob.

"Holy!" Blossom gasped, seeing what just happened.

SpongeBob shivered. "S-s-s-sandy?" he shuddered, "Why are you doing this?"

"I think y'all know exactly why!" Sandy angrily replied. "Cuz I don't love you!"

"But...But it's our anniversary!" SpongeBob reminded as he continued shivering. "Remember?"

"Remember this!" Sandy yelled as she swung the dagger at SpongeBob.

But then, it was blocked by Blossom who held her sword in front of SpongeBob. Blossom swung her sword, making Sandy's fall off.

"What in tarnation are you doin' here?!" Sandy snapped at Blossom.

"What are YOU doing?" Blossom asked. "You're supposed to be in love with SpongeBob."

"Well, I don't love him anymore!" Sandy yelled, "I HATE that little cheesehead!"

SpongeBob gasped. "Ch-Ch-Cheesehead?"

Blossom gasped as well. Then, Sandy takes another sword and about to aim at SpongeBob, until Blossom flew SpongeBob away from Sandy and into a corner.

SpongeBob shivered in fright. "What's going on? Is this a nightmare?"

"Don't worry, Captain. You're okay," Blossom assured but frowned when Remy and Iago flew to them. "I can't believe it! My plan just failed!"

"You look so cute when you pout like that..." Jimmy chuckled dreamily.

"Wow," Remy said as he stared at them. "I never thought Sandy would hate SpongeBob, but I always knew you two would end up together."

"We are not together!" Blossom snapped and turns to Jimmy, "Jimmy, what's wrong with you?"

"I never knew you had that shine in your limpid pink eyes whenever you were confused." Jimmy said dreamingly.

"Okay...what is going on with you? And why are you making that dreamy stare like Danny with Bubbles, Buttercup with Timmy, and Bloo with-" then Blossom realized, "AH! You've been hit by the Golden Arrow!"

"It doesn't matter." Jimmy smiled as he got close to Blossom. "Just so long as we have each other."

Blossom glared and pushed Jimmy away. "We got to find some way to snap you and the others out of the Golden Arrow's spell!"

SpongeBob blinked his eyes and he heard them. "Did you just say...Golden Arrow?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

SpongeBob was thinking. "Wait a minute...you guys don't have something to do with me and Sandy do you?"

Blossom groaned as he bowed her head. "Oh...we just wanted you guys to get back together."

SpongeBob smacked his head. "Blossom! How could you?! And you too, Iago! I thought we would really be good treasure hunting friends..."

"It was their idea." Iago said as he pointed at Jimmy and Blossom.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom yelled, "We overheard you guys breaking up and I wanted to use the treasure to get you guys to fall in love again!"

"Broken up?" SpongeBob questioned. "We were never broken up."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"But-but I heard you guys shouting and stuff breaking!" Blossom exclaimed.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Uh...Jimmy...Timmy was asking us to ask you for help," Cosmo says.

"He says that Buttercup's gone crazy and tried to kill him with her super strong hugs," Wanda explained, "That's kinda odd, even when Danny and Bloo acting weird with Bubbles and Mandy."

"Oh no," Blossom gasped, remembering everyone. "Danny, Buttercup, and Bloo are still in love from the Arrow."

"You guys used the Golden Arrow on everyone else?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah, we used it on Sandy."

SpongeBob, Wanda, and Cosmo gasped. "Poof?" Poof wondered.

"Are you saying you used the Golden Arrow on Sandy?" Wanda yelled.

"Yeah." Blossom answered. "We thought if we shot Sandy with the Arrow. Sandy would fall in love with SpongeBob again, and they'd get back together."

"Gasp!" Wanda gasped clenching her teeth, followed by SpongeBob.

"But we didn't break up!" SpongeBob flailed his arms, "What you heard was a mistake!"

"A mistake?" Blossom questioned.

Cosmo laughed, "It's almost like our last Styrofoam anniversary!"

"It's False Anger Anniversary, idiot!" Wanda snapped at him,

"We faked breaking up." SpongeBob answered as he cried. "It was the Fake Up Break Up anniversary!"

"But we thought it was real." Blossom mentioned. "And we used the Arrow on Sandy to make her fall in love with you."

Wanda groaned. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to hit someone with the Golden Arrow who's already in love?!" SpongeBob cried out.

Blossom looked more confused. "So? I didn't know it was the Fake Up Break Up and doesn't that mean if I hit Sandy, she'll fall for SpongeBob some more."

"A Fake Up Break Up..." Jimmy sighed, "We should do that for our next anniversary..."

Blossom growled. "We're not even dating!" she screamed at him, making the genius fall.

"Oh, but kids…Hitting someone who's already in love with the Golden Arrow IS dangerous." Wanda pointed out. "Since she saw SpongeBob first, and is already in love with him, she hates him now!"

Blossom gasped. "Oh no! What have I done?"

Jimmy sighed as he smiled at Blossom. "You're radiant when you're racked with guilt."

Blossom growled more. "See?! Jimmy got shot and it proves he's not truly in love with me..." she grabs his hands, "Listen to me, Jimmy. You're under the Arrow's spell and it reversed on Sandy and she hates SpongeBob now. You got to help me!"

Jimmy just stood there silent until he looked down and smiled. "You're holding my hands!"

Blossom groaned. "Captain! This is hopeless! Jimmy's useless cuz he's distracted by me!"

"Well, I heard there is a way to reverse the love and hate spell," SpongeBob thought.

"Really?!" Blossom asked as she quickly turned around to SpongeBob. "What is it? What is it?"

"It's easy," Wanda smiled, "All we have to do is get the Arrow back and hit Sandy, who will love SpongeBob again, and hit the others to snap out of the spell."

"Alright," Blossom nodded with a smile. "That should be easy."

"Okay," SpongeBob smiled and wiped his hands, "So where's the Arrow?"

"Oh it's..." then Blossom popped her eyes wide open. She screams. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to pull the Arrow out of Sandy's tail!"

Everyone gasped more. "Are you telling us that the girl who hates and tries to murder the Captain has the Golden Arrow?" Iago snapped.

"Yes," Blossom groaned as she lowered her head sadly. "Sorry guys."

"Oh...you really look radiant..." Jimmy sighed. Blossom then punched Jimmy in the face.

* * *

It looks like everyone is now in love with the wrong person and SpongeBob is now in trouble of being killed by his girlfriend. Will Blossom and the captain be able to put things back to normal? The next chapter with all the answers will be up soon.


	35. Hearty Valentines Day Part 2

Here's part 2 of Hearty Valentines Day. Last time, SpongeBob and Sandy "broke up", and Jimmy and Blossom tried to bring them back together with the Golden Arrow. But Sandy now hates SpongeBob and wants to kill him, and Jimmy is in love with Blossom, and Danny, Buttercup, and Bloo are under the Arrow's spell. Enjoy part 2…

* * *

**Hearty Valentines Day: Part 2**

Out in the halls, Sandy was looking for SpongeBob holding out her sword. "Now where are you, you heart-breakin' sea critter..." she growled. She takes a sniff, "I know you're here. I can smell your fear anywhere!"

She didn't know that she was passing by another room. She didn't notice odd looking statues and paintings when it was actually SpongeBob and the others. SpongeBob shivered but froze as part of a water fountain and Jimmy and Blossom froze as paintings holding out large frames.

"Where are you, BlackPants?" Sandy called out. "I know you're in here somewhere!"

SpongeBob gulped but continued to spit out water to be part of the art. Blossom continued to freeze though Jimmy keeps glancing at her. Blossom rolled her eyes but gasped to see the Arrow struck on Sandy's tail. "The Arrow..." she whispered. Blossom snuck over to her while holding the frame.

While Sandy was distracted, trying to find SpongeBob, Blossom began to reach for the Arrow and try to pull it out.

"AAGGHHH!!!" a voice screamed out and they suddenly saw Timmy run in while he screamed. "Buttercup won't leave me alone!"

"Timmy! Come back! Can't you see I wanna hug and kiss you?!" Buttercup screamed and ran after him.

Timmy screamed again as he ran away. "Hey Sandy, hey Blossom, hey Jimmy." he greeted as he ran past them, and he ran by the fountain where SpongeBob was hiding. "Hey Captain."

Buttercup chased after him when Sandy turned to see SpongeBob's hiding place, smirking.

SpongeBob screamed as he tried running away. "No, Sandy, please don't! You're my girlfriend!"

"And you're the ex-boyfriend who dumped me!?" Sandy yelled and threw a dagger at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob screams and ran from his spot as the dagger cuts the statue's head off. "You do realize it was our Fake Up Break Up anniversary right?" SpongeBob reminded.

"And now you're gonna regret ever breakin' up with me!" Sandy shouted as she grabbed her dagger and walked toward SpongeBob.

SpongeBob screams and runs away from Sandy as she chased after him with a dagger.

Blossom grabbed Jimmy by his shoulders as she shouted, "Jimmy, we have to stop Sandy before she kills her boyfriend!"

Jimmy just stood there until he smiled. "You have pretty eyes."

Blossom moaned and grabbed Jimmy. "Come on!"

SpongeBob screams and runs to a corner. "Come back here, heartbreaker!" Sandy yelled. She ran to a corner but didn't see him. She only noticed Mac in a hat and in a tall trenchcoat. "Hey y'all, have you seen that heart-breakin' scandal anywhere?" Sandy asked him.

"Uh...he went that way?" Mac answered as he pointed left.

Sandy growled and ran to the other hallway. Mac looked back when a voice from the coat asked. "Is she gone?"

"Yup." Mac answered.

Jimmy and Blossom ran to Mac which he opens the coat to reveal Tak and SpongeBob hiding inside.

SpongeBob wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thanks mate."

"Thanks goodness you're safe, SpongeBob." Blossom said in relief as she pulled SpongeBob out from the trenchcoat.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked in panic. "Are you breaking up with me for SpongeBob?"

"Not now, Jimmy." Blossom said, annoyed.

"Ha!" Tak laughed. "I always knew you two would end up together."

"Shut it, Tak!" Blossom yelled, "Our plan backfired. The spell made Jimmy fall in love with me, but it ended up making Sandy hate SpongeBob."

Mac scoffed. "Well, I guess Bloo's not the only one with that problem."

"Yeah," Tak added. "He ditched us so he could go chase after Mandy."

"That's another problem," Blossom sighed, "The spell made Bloo fall for Mandy, Buttercup for Timmy, and Danny for Bubbles."

"Well, fix it already!" Mac shouted. "I can't have my best friend falling in love with some angry girl!"

"Don't worry, we will." Blossom said calmly. "Just as soon as we get that Arrow."

Then she grabbed Jimmy and SpongeBob and started running where Sandy was.

"Sandy?" Blossom called out in the dance. "Sandy? Sandy?" she turns and saw Grim and Squidward.

"What up with the wig, mon?" Grim asked him when Blossom flew to him.

"Grim, have you seen Sandy?" she asked.

"Yeah, she ran somewhere over there." Grim pointed.

"Let's go!" Blossom shouted as she ran with Jimmy and SpongeBob.

"Nice outfits by the way, guys!" SpongeBob shouted to them as he ran off.

* * *

Outside, the crew didn't know that ZIM and Plankton were in town also. GIR was hugging a piece of smelly cheese as ZIM rolled his eyes. "I hate this filthy place and this so-called filthy holiday."

"Aye!" Plankton agreed, "Especially since this is the day when BlackPants always got lovey-dovey with his girlfriend."

"I like cheese! It's so squishy!" GIR giggled hugging the cheese.

ZIM groaned, "Ugh...I would give my hat away if I find that filthy girlfriend of his trying to kill him. Of course that won't happen." Suddenly, GIR grabbed ZIM's pirate hat and puts it on his head. "GIR!" he snapped at him.

But then they hear a loud crash, and turn to see Sandy who had kicked the door of the museum. "Where are you, BlackPants?! Show your ugly yellow face!"

"Hey! Isn't that the cheesehead's girlfriend?" GIR pointed.

Plankton saw and replied, "Hey, it is her. Though there's something different about her.

Sandy turns around to sees a square figure. "There you are, you heart breakin' spongy fiend!" she yelled and stabs her sword at the figure.

She smirks in succeeding, although her smirk dropped to see it was a man holding a large square painting. He screams and runs away in fear.

ZIM and Plankton looked shocked to see this. "Wow...she's insane." Plankton said.

"Yes, stabbing that thing who she thinks is my arch rival," ZIM then rubs his hands in a sly smile, "This gives me an idea..."

* * *

"Sandy!" Blossom called out, still looking around the museum for the squirrel.

As she was looking for her, Timmy screamed and was still running away from Buttercup. "Timmy! Come back! I love you!" she squealed.

"Leave me alone! You're freaking me out!" Timmy yelled and ran. Meanwhile, Danny and Bubbles were having a date. Danny kept staring at Bubbles dreamily, although Bubbles looked bored and annoyed.

"Did I mention about how you fly into the sky like a starry comet?" Danny asked leaning towards her.

Bubbles puts her arms on the table and groaned, "Yeah...about twelve times."

"How about that you're cute when you say that?" Danny replied in the same dreamy tone.

"You said something like that...thirty times," Bubbles said in a dull voice.

"Isn't it great that we both can fly?" Danny asked with a happy grin.

"Oh joy..." Bubbles groaned and slumped on her chair.

"Sandy!" Blossom called out when Bubbles notices her.

"Blossom! Thank goodness you're here!" Bubbles said hugging her sister. She turns to Danny, "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

Bubbles zoomed off with Blossom as Danny just stared, but then just leaned on the table with a dazed look. "I'll be waiting."

Bubbles and Blossom went behind a column. "Blossom, you got to help me!" Bubbles pleaded to her, "It's about Danny."

"Gee..." Blossom said in a nervous tone. "He wouldn't happen to be in love with you, would he?"

"Yes...but he's driving me nuts!" Bubbles yelled, "I thought he did like me, but he's been giving me romantic comments and puns a thousand times, been staring at me all night, oh and look at this..." Bubbles holds out a statue of herself to Blossom, "He made me a cheese statue of me. Gee, is my head really that big?"

Blossom sighs. "Sorry Bubbles. But don't worry. Once I get the Arrow, Danny, Buttercup, and Bloo will be back to normal."

"Well, hurry!" Bubbles shouted. "I can't take another minute of it!"

"Blossom!" Blossom and Bubbles turn to see Jimmy holding out a book. "Look! I made a scrapbook of our moments together!" He holds up the book to show pictures of Blossom annoyed by Jimmy, annoying when Jimmy's staring at her and holding her hand, and eventually a picture where Blossom punches him.

"I can say the same thing." Blossom said with an annoyed look. "I gotta find Sandy and get that arrow."

"Guys!" Blossom looks up and finds Iago. "I found Sandy!" he called out.

"You did?!" Blossom asked in excitement and relief. "Show me!"

"Yeah, but I should warn you..." but Iago squawked when Blossom grabbed him so they can get to the Captain.

* * *

When they found SpongeBob, he, Blossom, and Iago ran outside while telling him the news of finding Sandy. "You guys found her?" SpongeBob asked Iago happily.

"I did, but she's-"

"Great! Now we have to grab the Arrow and shoot her in the butt again so she can love me again!" SpongeBob smiled cutting Iago off.

"And we can use the Arrow to get Danny, Buttercup, Bloo, and Jimmy back to normal." Blossom added.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob called out and he smiles to see her sitting on a bench. "There she is!"

"You better be careful, Captain." Blossom warned. "She could still be under the Arrow's spell."

"Don't you worry, Blossom." SpongeBob said with a confident smile. "Maybe she's finally done with trying to kill me." he then started running over to her. "Sandy!" SpongeBob called out running to her.

He was about to get to her when suddenly, a net grabs him. Blossom and Iago gasp as they watch, and SpongeBob screams in panic. "Hey, what's going on?!" he shouts.

"Gotcha, BlackPants!" a voice said from an ally.

SpongeBob turns and gasps. "Plankton! And Captain ZIM!"

"Don't forget me, ya hole-filled varmint!" Sandy yelled as she got up from the bench with a smirk.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"We thought we team up with your ex-girlfriend so we can finally capture you and then...ELIMINATE YOU!!!" ZIM laughed.

SpongeBob gasped. "Y-Y-You can't do this!"

"Of course we can." Plankton smirked in SpongeBob's face. "You and your girlfriend should've broken up a long time ago."

Then Blossom flew over. "What are you planning on doing with him?" she angrily asked.

"Oh, you'll see, little girl," ZIM laughed.

"You have to take me out first if you want the Captain!" Blossom said in a fighting stance.

But then Sandy suddenly came over and karate kicked Blossom into a wall. "That'll teach ya to get in our way!"

Blossom growled and zoomed out giving Sandy a punch. ZIM laughed. "The Captain's crew fighting against each other...oh I love it!"

Blossom and Sandy were about to attack. "Hate to do this, Sandy, but-" Blossom zooms at her until...

"Blossom! No!" Blossom turns confused until Jimmy ran and jumped at her, knocking the PowerPuff away from Sandy. Jimmy held her close.

"Jimmy! Let go of me!" Blossom snapped.

"No! I can't let you get harmed!" Sandy, ZIM, and Plankton look to see Blossom struggling and Jimmy trying to stop her from fighting.

"Will you forget about me already?" Blossom snapped as she continued to try and get free. "I gotta stop them!"

"I won't forget you, Blossom!" Jimmy yelled holding her.

"Well, that was easy." Plankton smiled. Sandy took out a small pill and throws it down creating a smoke as they disappear.

Both Blossom and Jimmy cough as the smoke surrounded them, and Blossom finally got free from Jimmy as she flew in the air to look for the captain, Sandy, and their enemies, but they were nowhere around when the smoke cleared.

"No," Blossom said and glared down at Jimmy. She floated down to him, "Why did you stop me!?" she yelled, "I would have saved him and got the Arrow out of Sandy if you hadn't butted in!"

"Blossom, I don't want them to hurt you," Jimmy said.

"I'm a PowerPuff Girl! I fight villains like them. It's what I do. Duh!"

"You just don't understand." Jimmy scoffed with a smile. "If I hadn't protected you from those dangerous pirates they could've pierced the deep romance we have with each other."

That just made Blossom steam up. "Ugh! Don't you get it, Jimmy?!" Blossom yelled out, "We were NEVER in a deep romance! This is fake love by that stupid Arrow! You don't have feelings for me and I don't have feelings for you."

Jimmy got a shocked look by her sudden outburst. "So...does this mean that we're breaking up?"

Blossom smacked her head. She gave a smile twirling Jimmy's pointy hairdo. "Let me make this clear in that large brain of yours..." she giggled, "I...DON'T LOVE YOU!!!" she hollered at him, her voice echoing in the city making people stop and stare at them.

Then Jimmy's expression turned hurtful. "Well, if that's really how you feel, then I have no choice but to comply."

He sniffs almost about to cry, but then he ran away from Blossom and heads downtown. Blossom takes deep breaths for her anger took outta her. Iago flew to her. "Gee, I've never seen you like that before," Iago noticed, "You've really hurt the kid."

Blossom frowns at him. "I know, Iago. But, I know once I get that Arrow back, he'll be back to normal."

"Okay." Iago reluctantly agreed. "Should we get the rest of the crew so they can help find the captain?"

"No," Blossom bowed her head, "I should find the captain and stop them myself. It's my fault that I caused this anyway." She turns and flies away with Iago following.

"Are you sure about that?" Iago asked unsure.

"Yes..." Blossom said not caring and flies off. Then, Iago thinks about it and flies in a different direction back to the museum.

* * *

Back at the museum, Tak, Mac, Grim, Squidward, and Bubbles were annoyed and not having a good time at the party. Except Patrick who's eating the food and Danny who's making an ice sculpture of Bubbles again. And Buttercup is still chasing after Timmy.

Bubbles cried out as she pulled on her pigtails. "I wanna go home!"

"We can't until the rest of the crew is here," Grim explained, "Blossom, the Captain, and the love-hating Sandy."

"You're right. We can't leave them behind," Tak nodded.

"Why not? She caused all this," Mandy groaned as Bloo kept kissing her hand but she slaps him once more.

"What a woman..." Bloo groaned with a smile as he falls on the ground.

Squidward looked up to see most guests leaving. "The party's over and the three weirdoes aren't even here."

"You think something bad happened to them?" Bubbles asked concerned.

"How should I know?" Squidward snapped. "The point is if they don't show up in the next ten seconds, I'm leaving."

Then, the door opens. They turn around wondering who. "Captain SpongeBob?" Mac wondered as the others smile. But out of the door, was Jimmy Neutron. "Oh..." the others groaned and returned to their slump.

But Jimmy just walked by them with a sad look as he slumped also.

They notice him and were in wonder when Wanda asked. "Jimmy, what's with the long face?" she wondered.

"And the fudge hair and the oversized head?" Cosmo asked.

Jimmy ignored Cosmo and just said, "She hates me." then he held his head as he cried out. "The woman I love...SHE HATES ME!"

"Who? I hope it's not Blossom," Grim said.

"Yeah, you two are like two boogers up your nose," Billy laughed.

Jimmy stared but groaned, "I don't know what I did wrong? I just looked into her eyes, made her a scrapbook, and I tried to stop her from saving the Captain from being captured by Sandy who teamed up with Plankton and ZIM."

But then Tak caught something. "Wait! What was that last thing you did?"

"Well, I said about what I did wrong when I looked into her-"

"Not that!" Tak interrupted, "Did you just say the Captain was captured by Sandy who teamed up with Plankton and ZIM?"

"Yeah," Jimmy answered. "And she didn't even appreciate the fact that I kept her out of harm's way."

"Oh, my gosh!" Bubbles cried and got up, "What about Blossom? She's not going to stop the three alone is she?"

"Of course she is!" Iago shouted as he flew over to them. "She wanted to try and get that Arrow all by herself!"

"But we're a team!" Bubbles cried.

"And we're a crew! We have to help her and save the Captain!" Tak yelled out.

"Why should we?" Jimmy suddenly asked. "She doesn't even need us."

"Yes, she does!" Bubbles shouted. "She could get herself in trouble!"

"And you're only saying that cuz you got dumped." Bloo said to Jimmy. "Luckily, me and Mandy love each other deeply."

"I don't love you, you big knuckle head," Mandy said dully.

"Right..." Bloo said thinking it was sarcasm. But then Mandy punched him down in the face.

"We still have to help Blossom and save the captain." Tak said. "And we have to head to the ship now."

"But where could they be?" Bubbles wondered.

"They must be on their ship sailing away to get rid of SpongeBob." Timmy guessed as he held Buttercup back while she tried to grab and kiss him.

"So where...and how will they get rid of him?" Tak wondered.

"Maybe they might go to the highest tower in this town and have him fall and plummet to his death!" Billy guessed. Everyone stared when Billy says, "I ate smelly cheese!"

"We'll have to split up and search all over town to find them." Tak suggested.

"I wanna go with Bubbles!" Danny shouted with his hand in the air as he grabbed Bubbles.

Bubbles gasped and holds to Buttercup. "I wanna be with my sis!" she yelled.

"No way!" Buttercup snapped until she grabbed Timmy. "I wanna be with Timmy."

"I wanna stick with someone who won't squish me!" Timmy yelped.

Squidward groaned in annoyance. "We'll never leave at this rate."

"Wait a minute," Tak realized, "Maybe Billy has a point..."

"I do?" Billy asked.

"He does?" everyone else chorused.

"Yeah," Tak guessed, "I think I know where they are with the Captain. Follow me!"

Tak walked away, and the others decide to follow him to find the captain.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the town of Paris, something seemed to be going on at the tallest tower in town, which happens to be the Eifel Tower.

Inside was evil laughing, apparently coming from ZIM who has SpongeBob tied up outside the window.

"You'll never get away with this!" SpongeBob shouted to them. "If you think dropping me from all the way up here so I can plummet to my death will work, you're wrong!"

"We would have blown you out of a cannon, but Sandy suggested it was better," Plankton shrugs.

"That's right!" Sandy said as she smirked. "I'd get more pleasure of watching you drop down and be crushed to death."

"Sandy, can't we talk this out?" SpongeBob asks.

"NO!" Sandy yelled. "You're gonna pay now for ever dumpin' me!"

"For the last time...I didn't dump you!" SpongeBob yelled. Then, he screams when Sandy shoot a bullet at the rope, cutting an inch of it, almost about to let the Captain loose.

"It's too late to apologize now." Plankton said. "You're done for good!"

"Not so fast, Plankton, ZIM, and Sandy!" a voice called. The three turn to see Blossom.

Plankton and ZIM chuckled to see the PowerPuff all by herself. "Where are the rest of the crew, Blossom?" Sandy asked with a glare.

"And you're boyfriend Neutron?" Plankton added.

Blossom's face saddened. "He's not my boyfriend and the crew's not here now, but I'm still gonna stop you!"

"I'd like to see you try, Powerpuffed human!" ZIM shouted.

Blossom gulped and noticed to see Sandy still has the Arrow. She zooms to her in a flash of pink. When she tried to grab the arrow, Sandy swiftly grabbed her and threw her at the wall.

"Nice try, partner!" Sandy smirked as she laughed. "Watch me as I take down SpongeBob BlackPants!" she then took out her pistol and aimed it at the rope, holding SpongeBob.

Blossom gasped. "NOOO!!!"

"YES!!!" Plankton and ZIM cheered.

Then when Sandy was about to fire, a laser suddenly hit the pistol out of her hand. Blossom and SpongeBob were confused but looked to see who it was. A flash of blue zoomed by and they see Bubbles flying by.

"Bubbles!" Blossom smiled and saw the rest of the crew.

"What? You thought we were gonna let you do it on your own right?" Timmy laughed.

"That is so true." Buttercup smiled as she zoomed over to Timmy.

Blossom continued smiling to see the crew had come to help her, but then she spotted Jimmy.

Jimmy chuckled nervously as he waved. "Hi...Blossom."

"Oh...it's you," Blossom frowned when a pistol cocked. She turned to see ZIM aiming his laser from his PAK at her.

"You interfering pirates won't interfere with our plans this time!" ZIM shouted, aiming the laser at Blossom. Jimmy and Bubbles gasped.

"If you don't want your girlfriend to perish, then let us go with our plan!" ZIM yelled.

"We won't let you hurt Blossom!" Bubbles shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Blossom yelled, "Save SpongeBob!"

"That's right!" SpongeBob shouted. "Save me!"

"Great, we can't risk having Blossom in danger, but I can't let the Captain die...again!" Tak whined.

"That's right." Plankton smirked. "So, you guys better leave if you know what's good."

Jimmy was concerned now and winces as the love spell still took control over him. He looks back at Blossom and then at the Captain.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Sandy asked as she held a pistol at the rope holding SpongeBob.

"I...won't let you harm Blossom," Jimmy said but then he stood up, "But, I won't let her get hurt if I let the Captain get hurt!"

"Jimmy!" Blossom shouted.

"So you don't want the Captain and Blossom to get hurt?" ZIM asked, "Then I just destroy both of them." He aims and prepares to fire at Blossom when-

"NO!!" Jimmy yelled and ran to ZIM, pushing the laser out of the way. Everyone gasped as the beam ricocheted. Luckily, it missed Blossom, and it missed SpongeBob. But then, the laser hits Sandy, zapping her.

Everyone gasped. SpongeBob gasped more when he got a determined and angered look, glaring at the two evil pirates.

"You...just...zapped...my...GIRLFRIEND!!!" SpongeBob yelled out and somehow bust outta the ropes. He landed on the ground and took out his sword, fire in his eyes looking at ZIM and Plankton who now had scared faces.

SpongeBob screamed as he held up his sword and charged at Plankton and ZIM. Blossom then flew over to Jimmy. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

Jimmy got up and blushed when Blossom got close to him. He turned away, "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not so sure about how the Captain's feeling now." The two and the rest of the crew were surprised to see SpongeBob like this as he ran to the villains.

"Yeah," Blossom nodded. "And that's without that Golden Arrow."

Plankton run around as SpongeBob kept stomping him. ZIM ran with his gun but SpongeBob used all his strength to whack the gun away. "How...dare...you...hurt..." he yelled sword fighting ZIM, as ZIM tries to defend, "My...girlfriend...Sandy!" he yelled out.

SpongeBob then hit his sword against ZIM with all his might and pushed him away.

"It's not possible!" ZIM yelled, "Somehow your anger is giving you strength to actually defeat me, but HOW?!"

"It's the power of love, mon," Grim called out.

"Which is something you can't defeat." Tak added.

SpongeBob hits ZIM's sword away. Weapon less, ZIM backed away from SpongeBob as the sponge growled. "Uh...you know what?" ZIM chuckled, "I think this whole-thing about teaming up with your girlfriend and plotting your death was a dumb idea. Maybe we could...put aside our differences?"

SpongeBob growled angrily as he shouted, "Don't you EVER come near my girlfriend again! GOT IT?!"

ZIM gulped. "Got it." then BONK! SpongeBob hits ZIM on the head with the heel of his sword, knocking him out.

Then, he runs to see Sandy groaning in pain. He looked down to see the Arrow. He grabs it and runs to Sandy. "Oh, Sandy..." he said in worry. He looks at the Arrow, "I sure hope it works..." he winces and stabs the Arrow on Sandy.

"Yeow!" Sandy yelled in pain as she fully wakes up. Then she groans in pain until she sees SpongeBob staring at her, and she smiles. "SpongeBob!" she cried as she hugged him.

"Sandy! You're not trying to kill me anymore!" SpongeBob cried happily as she hugged her back.

"Oh, SpongeBob! I'm so sorry that Arrow made me almost pummel you to your death," Sandy smiled as they look at each other.

"That's okay, Sandy," SpongeBob smiled, "I'm just glad you love me again."

As the couple cuddle with each other, Blossom smiles and looks back at Jimmy. "Thanks, Jimmy," she smiled, "If it weren't for you bringing the crew back, I'm not sure what will happen. And I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too." Jimmy smiled a bit as he picked the Arrow off the ground. "And here's the Golden Arrow you wanted."

Blossom looked to see the Arrow. "I hope this works," she gulped. She turns to see Danny still hugging Bubbles, Buttercup squishing Timmy to death, and Bloo still kissing Mandy.

She took out the bow and used it to fire the Arrow. She aimed carefully, and then fired it at Danny.

"Oh, Bubbles," Danny smiled hugging her. "I just so- Ow!" he cried when the Arrow hit him. Danny shook his head when he realized. "Uh...did I just say mushy poems to Bubbles when Sam's already my girlfriend?" He notices he was holding her hand and backs off.

"Uh huh." Bubbles nodded.

Danny chuckles nervously when Bubbles smiles to see him back to normal. She takes the Arrow from his behind and turns to Buttercup and Timmy. Buttercup was still holding him when "Yeow!" she yelped when Bubbles poked her with the Arrow.

Buttercup's eyes widen when she noticed she was still holding Timmy tightly. She quickly let go of him. "Gross! I can't believe I actually hugged and kissed you."

"Sweet! You hate me again!" Timmy smiled and grabbed the Arrow from Buttercup and hits Bloo with it.

"Ow!" Bloo yelled in pain as he stopped kissing Mandy.

"Good, your spell broke," Mandy said but poked at Bloo, "But if you do that again, I swear I'll do something to you that you wish you never lived."

"There we go. You're out of that Arrow's spell," Blossom wiped her hands.

"Um...Blossom," Tak started saying. "I think you forgot someone."

She turns back to see Jimmy. "Oh yeah."

Jimmy sighs. "I guess we're finally broken up."

Blossom groaned, "We never even dated," she said to him but smiled, "But here's something that I'll do for you." She leans to Jimmy and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone goes 'awww' to see this seemingly couple. But Iago walked up holding the Arrow. "As much as I love to break this up- Wait, I do," Iago aims and hits Jimmy with the Arrow.

"Ow!" Jimmy cried in pain until he stared at Blossom. "Blossom! We...uh...we never were a couple...were we?"

"Of course not!" Blossom snapped. "You've been under that Arrow's spell this whole time!"

"Oh," Jimmy said but realized, "Wait, then why did you kiss me?"

Blossom got a nervous look. "Well...you technically still thought you were in love with me, and the Arrow's spell was still under control…"

"You were never under the Arrow's spell." Bloo pointed out until Blossom angrily punched him.

"Hey guys! Lookie here!" SpongeBob pointed. The whole crew runs to see outside the window and were impressed. It was a large yet amazing view of Paris, even with the dimming lights and it was night.

"Wow," Timmy said in awe. "You can see everything from here."

"Aye to that." SpongeBob smiled as he held Sandy's hand and looked at her. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Sure is, SpongeBob," Sandy smiled, "Happy Valentines Day, SpongeBob."

"And a Happy Anniversary, Sandy." SpongeBob added as he kissed his girlfriend.

Everyone watched and fireworks exploded in midair for a more romantic evening.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like everything is back to normal now. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and the next story, "Wedding Crashers", will be posted soon.


	36. Wedding Crashers Part 1

I now bring you a new story of Captain BlackPants called "Wedding Crashers", which marks the return of one character and love interest that the pirates have met before.

Plot: After the crew leaves a town after getting supplies, a stowaway sneaks onto their ship. When they notice the stowaway, they attack him, thinking it's a burglar. But, the stowaway reveals herself to be Princess Sam Manson, who Danny is happy to see again. But, Sam is not happy due to the reason she came to find them. She tells them that she ran away because she is to be wed to a prince named Aragon, who Sam doesn't trust or love. Danny then 'convinces' the pirates to go to Sam's palace to defeat Aragon and keep him from marrying Sam which he plans to do so he will be able to take over the kingdom.

Please enjoy the first part of the story…

* * *

**Wedding Crashers: Part 1**

Late in the afternoon, the S.S. SSSSSS was stationed at a dock near town. The pirates had went off into town to buy some supplies they needed.

Blossom and Bubbles were at the market finding food to bring. Blossom takes out an apple and tastes it with pleasure. "Ahh...isn't this a lovely day, Bubbles?" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, so far it's been a good day," Bubbles giggled, "We played a game of tag, we're done with our chores and no pirates were after us!"

"You got that right." Blossom replied happily and then turned to Danny who was putting some food in a basket, but didn't seem to be smiling for some reason. "Don't you think the day has been great, Danny?" she happily asked.

"Great?!" Danny yelled out, "This is the worse day ever!" he yelled and threw his basket down. Blossom and Bubbles seemed shocked. "I hate this day! I hate this town! I hate this food!" Danny shouted and stomped his feet on the food he got. "So far, my day was a bunch of-" but a foghorn blew loudly when he said something, but Bubbles and Blossom gasped covering their mouth.

"Danny!" they shouted.

"What?" Danny asked but realized, "Wait, was that loud?" he looks at the two girls, "Oops, sorry about that."

He then quickly picked up the food and put it back in the basket and walked away with Blossom and Bubbles staring.

"What's wrong with him?" Bubbles asked when Timmy and Buttercup got bags of supplies.

"Didn't you know?" Buttercup asked, "He got dumped."

"Dumped?" the girls wondered.

"He told me recently that Sam never replied to his letters," Timmy explained.

"That must be why he's been like that this past week." Bubbles realized.

"But that's strange," Blossom began to wondered, "Why didn't she write back? It's like she's gone for some reason."

"Or maybe she just dumped him." Buttercup just said. Blossom and Bubbles glare at her. "What? She could've found someone else!"

"No way! I know Sam!" Bubbles objected, "She would never do that to Danny."

"Dude, you only knew her for a few days," Timmy mentioned.

"Oh, right."

"Guys!" Blossom shouted, getting their attention. "I'm sure Danny will get over this just as long as nothing makes him think of Sam."

"Are you nuts?!" Buttercup asked angrily, "He's been talking about Sam every time he gets another letter from her."

"Not to mention he's been mopey the past few days since he hasn't heard from her." Timmy pointed out.

"Good point," Blossom thought, "Well, we better get these supplies back to the ship before dawn."

"Right." Bubbles, Timmy, and Buttercup nodded as they started heading back.

* * *

At the ship, Jimmy was looking through a telescope with Remy and they looked down to see SpongeBob and Sandy, who were holding hands and carrying a few things they bought.

"This new telescope I bought works perfectly." Jimmy smiled as he watched the couple.

"We know SpongeBob and Sandy are here already, now keep searching!" Remy shouted.

SpongeBob and Sandy looked up to see them. "What are y'all doin' up there?" Sandy asked.

"We're searching for Iago," Jimmy told, "Ever since Sam never replied Danny's letters, he sent Iago to find her, and then he hasn't come back the past week."

"Oh yeah, Dan's not himself lately since Sam dumped him," SpongeBob whispered.

"Golly," Sandy gasped at what SpongeBob told her.

"Actually, I find it hard to believe why Sam would dump her boyfriend that she truly loves," a voice said. They turn to see Blossom and the other kids back.

"Really?" Sandy wondered. "Well, why wouldn't Sam answer any of Danny's letters?"

"Duh! She dumped him!" Buttercup crossed her arms. Blossom glares once more at her.

"There must be some reason why than dumping Danny."

"Poor Danny, having to go through a hard break-up." SpongeBob groaned sadly until he smiled and hugged Sandy. "Lucky for me, I still have the love of my life!"

Sandy giggled as she hugged him back, but they were unaware that they were being watched by Danny, who got an upset look from seeing the couple. Then he just glared angrily and started walking toward the ship.

When Danny walked past the crew, SpongeBob waved, "Oh ahoy, Danny, nice...to...see..." but then he stopped when Danny just walked past him, not saying anything, "...you..." SpongeBob finished but sighed. "Okay, crew, back to the ship," He lead pointing his sword as the rest of the crew went to the ramp of the ship.

When the pirates were aboard their ship, a figure dressed in black wearing a black poncho-like cloak with a hood covering its face, black stockings, and boots, came from behind a large box and looked in all direction quickly before running up the ship's ramp before it lifted and started sailing away.

* * *

Later on while the ship was sailing and the sun was starting to go down, Danny was leaning on the ship's railing by himself with the same expression on his face.

When he sighed, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Uh...Danny?" a voice asked.

"What?!" Danny shouted angrily as he turned around to see Jimmy and Timmy. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Danny," Jimmy started saying. "We've been meaning to talk to you and...Well, we're a bit..."

"A bit what?" Danny wondered.

"Concerned...about the way you've been acting."

"We think you're going a bit too far with Sam dumping you." Timmy added.

"What? What makes you concerned about me, just cuz a girl I first loved and saved her butt somehow stopped responding to my letters and dumped me?" Danny asked, "Far huh? YOU THINK I'M GOING A BIT TOO FAR!?!"

Jimmy and Timmy just stood there silently until Timmy responded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Maybe we should see Doctor Patrick and have him see if you're feeling alright." Jimmy suggested.

"No, it's okay," Danny sighed, "I'm just-" suddenly, a noise was heard.

"Did you hear something?" Timmy asked.

"No." Jimmy replied.

Then Danny just continued what he was saying before, "Look, I just wanna be alone right now. Why can't you or anyone else understand that?!"

Then he started storming off, and then kicked a barrel that was in his way. But when the barrel fell on the ground, someone fell out of it. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy gasped seeing the stranger that was dressed in black.

"It must be a burglar." Jimmy whispered to Timmy as he backed away slightly.

Danny quickly changed to ghost form to defend himself.

"Burglar!" Timmy called out to the ship.

* * *

SpongeBob was sleeping with Gary on his head. He starts to snore and talk in his sleep. "Argh! Don't even dare take my Krabby Patties away, ZIM!" he shouted.

But then, Timmy's voice called out, "Help! Help! There's a burglar!"

SpongeBob screamed as he awoke and sat up. He heard Timmy screaming "Burglar" once more. He gasped and looked at his snail. "Oh no, Gary! There's a burglar trying to take my krabby patties away!" He puts his hat back on and takes his sword.

"Avast!" he shouted before running out with his sword.

* * *

On deck, the stowaway backed away slightly as the crew came on deck after hearing Timmy. Buttercup suddenly punched the figure down as she shouted, "Take that, you lowdown thief!"

The figure got up and looked to see Danny with his hands glowing. "Okay, you better tell us who you are right now, cuz I'm in the mood for hurting!"

"You wouldn't want to hurt your own girlfriend, would you?" the figure suddenly spoke.

"Girlfriend?!" Danny shouted in shock until he grunted angrily and grabbed the person by the collar and also grabbed the hood. "Now you're trying to toy with my already broken heart, you..." he stopped as his eyes widen in shock when he removed the person's hood. The figure revealed to be...Princess Sam.

"P-P-Princess Sam Manson?" Danny asked still in shock.

"Yep, that's me," Sam said. Danny quickly dropped her. Sam gave a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry it was short-notice and that you must hate me for not answering your-" suddenly, Danny quickly hugged the princess in pure joy.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Danny shouted in joy as he hugged. But then his eyes widen as he lets go. "Oh, my gosh, I almost kicked your butt...and I didn't even give you chance to say anything." he started pacing back and forth while holding his head. "You must hate me now! I...I...I'm really...really sorry. If I'd known it was you, I wouldn't have…."

Timmy chuckled to Jimmy, "Just like old times."

"Sam, how did you find us?" Jimmy wondered.

"Well, I couldn't have found you guys without him," Sam takes something out of her poncho. It was Iago as he gasped for air.

"Iago, you're back!" Jimmy smiled in joy.

"About time we came here!" Iago yelled out, "I thought I wouldn't be able to make it inside." he turns angrily to Sam, "Have you ever washed that rag?"

"I needed Iago so I can find you," Sam told Danny, "It was a good thing he told me you were heading to that town for supplies."

Danny chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...I wished I knew you were there. But, if you're still mad that I attacked you, I...I could-" but before he could continue, Sam put her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Danny...please stop talking." Sam said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Oh Sam! I'm glad you're here!" Bubbles giggled, "Or else Danny would still be moping. And I really missed you so much!"

"We only met for a few days," Sam recalled.

"I know! Do you still remember me?"

"Of course." Sam replied. "You're Bubbles."

"Yes!" Bubbles cheered as she floated onto the ground.

"And the rest of you are Jimmy, Timmy, Remy, Blossom, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Tak, Sandy, and Captain SpongeBob." Sam pointed out. "Danny has mentioned you all a few times."

"Did he also mention about our new crew members: Squidward and Doctor Patrick?" Patrick asked.

"Of course," Sam smiled as she pointed at him. "You're Patrick, and that's Squidward."

"That's Mr. Doctor Patrick to you." Patrick said as he crossed his arms.

"So, Princess, what brings you all the way out here?" Jimmy asked Sam.

"Yeah, are you aware that you caused our Danny to be all moody and stuff?" Timmy added, having Jimmy punch his arm to quiet him up.

Sam suddenly frowned sadly as she answered, "Yeah, about that...that's kinda the reason why I came to find you."

"What do you mean?" Danny wondered.

"I'm...not really sure how to tell you this...but…"

"But what?"

"...I'm engaged."

Danny jaw suddenly dropped with a shocked look along with most of the crew. "Ha!" Buttercup laughed at her sisters. "I told you!"

"You broke up with me cuz you're engaged?!" Danny yelled out.

"What are you talking about? I DIDN'T break up with you!" Sam shouted back.

"Wow," Bubbles smiled as she flew in between Danny and Sam. "You're really getting married?" she asked Sam.

"Unfortunately...yes." Sam replied with a frown.

"That's why you came all the way out here?!" Danny asked angrily, "To tell us that you're getting married to someone else?!"

"No!" Sam snapped, "I came all the way here, so you can help me!"

"But why?" Bubbles asked. "Don't you wanna get married?"

"Bubbles, you do realize I'm a princess and supposed to marry someone of royalty."

"Well, duh!" Bloo suddenly intervened. "Of course you're gonna marry someone of royalty. That just means you're gonna be even more rich, get a lot of expensive wedding gifts, and maybe even a solid gold wedding cake!"

"You're not helping," Mac scowled.

"So, Your Highness," SpongeBob asked. "Did you need us so we can attend your wedding? I do love weddings, you know."

"I'm/She's NOT getting married!" Sam and Danny both shouted at the same time.

"But, isn't that what princesses do?" Blossom asked, "According to the tales I've read: a princess is supposed to be saved by a prince and get married to a prince so the two kingdoms can unite and live happily ever after."

"It's not like that." Sam pointed out. "This prince guy never saved my life. He just came in and demanded I be married to him."

"Really?" Jimmy wondered suspiciously, "Who's 'he'?"

"He's Aragon, the Medieval Ghostly Prince," Iago explained which Sam told him everything during their little adventure.

"You're getting married?!" Danny asked still in shock. "And to someone you don't know?! Along with someone who sounds very suspicious?!"

"It's not my fault! My parents made me do it!" Sam yelled out, "This Aragon guy says if we wed, our kingdoms will be united or something. I objected, but they didn't listen."

"Well, that's sadly true," Blossom sighed, "From the tales: Princesses don't do whatever they want. They usually listen to their soon-to-be-husbands."

"Well, that ain't right. Somethin' should be done about that." Sandy said with a disappointed look until she sighed. "But sadly, we can't intervene with the laws of them royal folk."

"Well said, my dear." SpongeBob congratulated. "But, Your Highness, since you have to get married to this prince, you think you can invite us to your wedding?"

"Captain, we can't let her get married!" Danny snapped. "She shouldn't have to get married!"

"Yeah, but I'm being held against my will," Sam crossed her arms.

"Well, you won't be for long. I'm gonna go talk to this Aragon guy right now."

"What makes you think you can do anything?" Timmy asked in disbelief. "You've been cranky all week ever since you got dumped."

"We didn't get dumped!" Danny and Sam hollered.

The two stared at each other when they realized they were talking at the same time, and then Danny told Sam, "Don't worry. I'll fix this, and there's no way you'll have to get married to some prince."

"You really think you can do something about this?" Sam asked, feeling unsure.

"Yep! I have two friends who love to meet this Aragon dude," Danny smiled, "My powers and my fists." He then smirks preparing a knuckle sandwich.

Sam couldn't help but smile. "I knew I could count on you."

When Sam moved into kiss Danny, SpongeBob suddenly got in between them. "Wait just a minute! If we go to Sam's kingdom and see this Prince Aragon, we'll have a pretty big battle on our hands."

"Big deal." Timmy said. "We go in, convince that prince that Sam doesn't wanna marry him, Danny gets his girlfriend back, and then we're done."

"Yeah, I mean Danny can easily fight some human prince," Jimmy chuckled.

SpongeBob laughed also. "I suppose you're right, mate. Well, that settles it. We're going to the royal kingdom! Plus we can steal any of Aragon's treasure when we beat him."

Blossom glared at him, "Captain, can't you think of anything but treasure, for we're saving Sam for the good of human kind and generosity?"

"Oh, of course. We'll definitely do that too." SpongeBob in disinterest, and then turned to Sam. "You just make yourself comfortable on the ship until we get there, Your Highness."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy myself." Sam smiled with her arms crossed.

"Set sail for the royal kingdom!" SpongeBob called out.

When SpongeBob and the rest of the crew went off to do their duties, Danny turned to Sam with a bit of a nervous look. "So...I guess you'll be sailing with us for a while."

"It looks that way." Sam replied until she smiled at him. "I've really missed you, you know."

"Me too, Sam," Danny smiled and noticed they were the only ones left, "And now that they're gone."

Sam blushed a little until they started to lean close to each other as if they were about to kiss. But before they could, a voice called out, "Sam, Sam!" it was Bubbles, who zoomed right in between them. "You have to come down so I can show you where we sleep!"

"But-" Danny tried to say.

"Please stay with me and my sisters, Sam!" Bubbles pleaded, "Oh! It will be like our own slumber party! I asked Mandy if she wanted to, but she always refuses."

Sam smiled a bit as she replied, "Sure...Your room sounds okay with me."

"Hooray!" Bubbles cheered as she grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, so we can show it to you!"

When Bubbles flew off below deck with Sam, Danny just held his head and groaned in annoyance.

* * *

The next morning, Danny yawned as he came up on deck, and then spotted Sam standing by herself near the rail of the ship.

_'Well, no one's here, so this can be my chance,'_ Danny thought. He quickly went over next to Sam with a grin. "Hey, Sam. Nice morning, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is nice," Sam smiled looking at the sun rising, "I've never went to the seas before. It sure is beautiful."

"Yeah...When you do this everyday, you see things like this all the time." Danny replied until he grunted. "Hey, Sam...I'm kinda sorry for the way I acted yesterday, everyone's been saying I haven't been myself lately, and the idea of you getting married..."

Sam then glared, feeling offended. "Are you saying that no one would ever wanna marry me?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Danny quickly said as he held his hands up. "It's just that...I kinda wanted to give you something that I've had for quite a while now."

He reached into his pocket and opened up his hand to reveal a gold ring with a green gem.

Sam smiled in awe. "Danny, it's beautiful."

"Great," Danny smiled as he put the ring on Sam's finger. "I guess you can say it was a real steal."

Sam gave him a look knowing what he meant, but she smiled as the ring shined on her finger.

Then she saw Danny smiling at her and she smiled back as they began to lean close about to try and kiss again.

"Hey, Danny!" a voice called out which stopped them, and they turn to see Jimmy.

Danny looked annoyed, "What is it?"

"Well...I just thought I'd warn you about tonight." Jimmy answered. "Being that time of the month."

Danny gulped. "Oh no. Not that again..."

"What is it?" Sam wondered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ooh...you didn't tell her?" Jimmy asked Danny.

Sam looked at Danny suspiciously. "Tell me what?"

Danny groaned. "The full moon," he coughed.

"'The full moon'? What could be so bad about it?"

"Bad. One stare and we have a ghostly scaring-obsessed loony," Jimmy says twirling his finger around his head.

Danny gave a nervous chuckle as he tapped his fingers together. "I...guess I...forgot to mention that."

Sam laughed a bit. "All that stuff sounds pretty crazy to me."

"We're pirates. We do crazy," Jimmy recalled.

"Except some crazy things we do don't cause all of us to go crazy." Danny muttered.

Sam stared at them. "This, I got to get used to..."

Then Remy scurried over to them. "Hey, Princess, how would you like me to cook you something for breakfast?"

"I never had a rat cook for me before. So, sure." Sam smiled as she ran after Remy before Danny could say anything to her.

Danny sighed and held his head. "What am I gonna do? We're gonna be at her kingdom in a few hours and Sam's gonna leave to get married to some prince."

"Don't worry, Danny." Jimmy said confidently. "It's like you said, all we have to do is talk to Aragon and tell him that Sam's not interested in commitment."

Danny smiled. "Okay. I mean...how bad can he be?"

* * *

Later that day, Sam was sitting in the crow's nest with Danny while she held his hands and talked to him, "This Prince Aragon is a pretty demanding guy, Danny. Plus there's something kinda suspicious about him that seems dangerous, you really sure you can handle it?"

Danny scoffed folding his arms. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Then Sam turned around and looked out from the crow's nest. "Wow, this is amazing." she said excitedly. "You can see everything from up here."

"Yeah, it's a great place to keep a lookout." Danny mentioned with a smile. "Plus the captain and Sandy always come up here whenever they wanna be alone."

"Could that be the reason you suggested we come up here?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Danny smirked back

When they sat close to each other, they began to lean their heads close to each other and were about to kiss.

"We're here!" Billy suddenly yipped and appeared. The couple screams by surprise seeing him. "Hey, were you guys about to kiss?" he asked them.

"No, Billy...we weren't." Danny replied with a frown.

Sam stood up and looked toward the distance to see her town. "We really are here."

"Captain! We made it to the wedding!" Billy hollered to the deck of the ship.

SpongeBob came out of his room with Sandy. "All right!" the captain cheered. "We finally made it!"

"SpongeBob, we're supposed to be stoppin' this weddin'." Sandy pointed out.

"Oh...right. Now where's the princess?"

Danny then landed on the deck with while holding Sam, and was now in his ghost form with a determined look.

"Okay, I'm ready to face this prince." Danny said as he pounded his fist into his hand. "Let's head on out."

"Hold up, Danny." Jimmy said with an uncertain look. "I don't think you should go."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, he can totally kick a dumb prince's butt." Timmy mentioned.

"Well..." Jimmy began to answer. "It's just that with a full moon tonight, you can be a danger to everyone if we stay out too late."

Danny held his forehead. "Oh man. But I have to do this. I promised Sam."

"But, Danny, what will you do if you look at the moon and lose control?"

Danny thought about it, "Not if you guys are outside and cover the moon from the windows, so I can't see it."

"Great idea, Danny." SpongeBob said. "Plus, it should be cloudy tonight, so there might not be any moon to see."

Danny smiled a bit. "Then that settles it, I'm going to face this Prince Aragon," then he held Sam's hand and smiled at her. "And I'm going to keep Sam from marrying him. So, who's with me on this?"

"We're with you, Danny!" Blossom smiled as Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

"I'm with you too, Dude." Timmy said as he stepped forward.

"You can count me in." Jimmy also said.

"Count me in also." Tak smiled.

"I'll take on this prince also!" Bloo said, raising his hand.

"I'm sticking with my best pal," Mac agreed with Bloo.

"And you lads aren't going anywhere without your captain." SpongeBob said, putting on his hat.

"Well, count me in if SpongeBob's going," Sandy added.

Danny smiled again. "Thanks guys."

Sam smiled at them also. "I knew I can count on you also."

SpongeBob turned to Billy, Grim, Mandy, Squidward, and Patrick. "You guys stay on this ship as back-up, though we might not need since we're only stopping a wedding."

"Aw...I wanna see the wedding," Billy groaned.

"She's not getting married!" Danny shouted out again which made the crew stare at him. "I mean...we have to go face Aragon."

Soon, they all go out to the long boat and sail off toward the town.

* * *

When they reach the town, Danny was the first to jump out with his fist glowing green. "Alright, where is he? Where's Aragon?"

"Hmm...We could ask those ghostly guards over there near Sam's castle," Timmy pointed.

They see two ghosts dressed in armor, holding axes which made SpongeBob gulp in fear. "There's ghosts here now?"

"They've been here ever since Aragon showed up." Sam mentioned. "I told you there was something suspicious going on."

"Oh, well." SpongeBob said with a shrug. "I guess we can't do anything now, I guess you'll just have to get married, Your Highness."

"Captain/SpongeBob!" the crew snapped at him.

"She's NOT getting married." Danny said angrily. "They are gonna take us to Aragon even if I have to make 'em."

Danny ran off ahead as the others follow him. Once Danny reached the ghost guards, he shouted out, "I demand to speak with the one called Prince Aragon!"

But they point their axes at him. "No peasants are allowed in the castle.

"They're not just peasants." Sam said as she stepped forward. "They're my friends."

The ghosts' eyes widen as they see Sam. "The princess has returned!"

"You must return to Prince Aragon." the other ghost said.

"If I have to go in, they have to come in with me." Sam demanded.

The two guards look at each other and turn to her. "All of you may enter," one said.

Then the gate opened they all stepped through it while SpongeBob cowered in fear as he followed them. When they were inside the palace, Danny looked around eagerly. "Alright, where is this Aragon guy?"

"Danny, don't you think you're going a bit overboard with trying to stop him from marrying Sam?" Mac asked, feeling unsure.

"Yeah, you're not...jealous...are you?" Buttercup also asked.

Danny looked at her. "No way! Of course not!"

"You're jealous cuz this Aragon is marrying the girl you dumped!"

Danny saw Sam giving him a look, and then he shouted, "I'm telling you, I didn't-" but before he could finish, the doors in front of them swung open.

The pirates gasped and flinched, wondering what it could be until Sam frowned and mentioned, "Aragon."

Then they see a man with pale blue skin, long white hair, wearing a robe, and necklace. Danny gasped as a blue mist shot out of his mouth

Aragon glared as he spotted Sam. "Princess! You flee from here and then you return with these filthy peasants?!"

Blossom seemed surprised. "That's Aragon?"

"He doesn't look very nice." Bubbles noticed.

"Gee, what makes you think that?" Buttercup asked, "The death glare or the 'filthy peasants'?"

"I had to run away." Sam told Aragon with an angered look. "I already told you that I don't wanna marry you."

"You have no choice!" Aragon shouted.

"Wait just a minute, Aragon!" Danny said as he stood in front of Sam. "You really think you can force Sam to marry you?"

"Of course," Aragon smirks, "I'm the Prince and I demand the Princess to marry me at once!"

"Well, she's not into you, and she won't be marrying you!" Danny snapped as his first start to glow green.

Before Danny could fire anything at Aragon, Jimmy quickly pulled Danny's arm down and stopped him. "Actually, Your Majesty," he told Aragon. "My good friend, Danny, would like to have a non-confrontational talk with you concerning the commitment of Princess Sam. So, if we can all conversate like civilized human beings..."

"Never!" Aragon snapped. "I don't communicate with human peasants!"

"You seem to hate humans do you?" Blossom asked.

"Even though you're a human and not like those spooky ghost guards you have out there." SpongeBob added.

"So, why don't you listen to Danny and not marry his girlfriend?" Timmy impatiently asked.

Aragon looked straight at Danny. "So, you're the one whom the princess fled to."

"That's right!" Danny shouted with his fist glowing green again. "Now you either leave or I make you."

But when Danny was charging at Aragon, the prince suddenly fired beams from his eyes that hit Danny, knocking him on the ground.

Everyone stared in shock. "Something tells me that prince dude ISN'T human," Timmy guessed.

Sam leaned down and helped Danny up. "Danny, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Danny groaned as he sat up and stared at Aragon. "That's why my Ghost Sense went off before...You're a ghost!"

"Ghost?!" SpongeBob gasped in shock. "You mean he was a ghost this whole time?!"

"Well, what'd y'all think when Iago said he was a Medieval Ghostly Prince?" Sandy asked.

"What? You thought I was joking about that?" Iago yelled out.

SpongeBob chuckled nervously. "I thought it was just a title."

Danny then stood up angrily. "Ghost or not, there is still no way you're marrying Sam!" he yelled at Aragon.

"That's what you think, you fool!" Aragon said as his necklace began to oddly glow.

Danny flew straight at the Prince, until the villain stopped his punch with his glowing hand, which grew black scales and claws.

Danny's anger turned to shock as he saw Aragon began to change into a black and purple dragon. Sam and the pirates got a shocked look, except SpongeBob was so shocked to see the dragon ghost that he fainted.

"Did you know that Aragon has the power to turn into a furious huge dragon?" Remy asked Iago.

Iago gulped. "No..."

The newly transformed dragon roared loudly and breathed fire. Everyone screamed and ran off, though Sandy quickly grabs the fallen SpongeBob.

The Powerpuff Girls flew toward the dragon to fight him, but Aragon just threw Danny at the girls and the four all crashed into the wall. Before the others could get away, a couple of ghost guards came and blocked their escape.

"Take these pirates to the dungeon!" the dragon spoke in Aragon's voice. "Make sure they stay locked up, and the wedding will begin at sundown!"

When the ghosts began to take the pirates away, Sam gasped as she saw them drag the unconscious Danny Fenton away. "Danny!" Sam called out as she tried to run after them, but Aragon blocked her with his tail.

Danny weakly opened his eyes a bit when he saw what was happening. "Sam..."

* * *

It looks like the pirates are in trouble and unable to help Sam at the moment. Hopefully they will be able to figure a way out. Please review and the second part will be up soon.


	37. Wedding Crashers Part 2

Here's the next chapter of Captain BlackPants: Wedding Crashers. Last time Danny was reunited with Princess Sam and the crew are trying to stop her from being married to Prince Aragon. Will they get out of the dungeon and find a way to save her?

Enjoy the last part…

* * *

**Wedding Crashers: Part 2**

Later on at sunset, the pirates were now locked in a dark dungeon underneath the palace. Danny kept shaking the bars, trying to open the door. "LET US GO!!!" he shouted angrily. "LET US OUT NOW!!!"

"They're not gonna let us go, you know." Bloo pointed out to Danny.

Danny sighs, "I know, but we got to find a way outta here before the wedding!"

"Why should we?" SpongeBob asked, discouraged as he lay on Sandy's lap. "Aragon's a nasty ghost prince, and not just that...he's a big nasty ghost dragon!"

"But Captain, you dealt with a dragon once before," Tak recalled.

"Aye, but do you recall what happened last time I did?"

"You died a horrible death and then lost all memory of it." Bloo answered.

"Gee Bloo, thanks a lot for mentioning it," Mac groaned.

"I don't care!" Danny snapped. "I won't let the girl I love get married to an evil manipulating ghost prince!"

"You're right, Danny," Jimmy said, "Aragon doesn't truly love Sam. With that way he acted, he's gonna make her life miserable!"

"Plus if he gets married to her, Sam's gonna really dump Danny after that." Buttercup pointed out.

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped.

"No, she's right." Danny said in a depressed tone as he slid down against the wall. "I gonna lose Sam forever now. She counted on me to help stop this and I let her down. It's over…" Suddenly, a hand slapped his face. "OW!" he yelled out.

"Are you saying you're giving up?" Bubbles asked.

Danny held the side of his face. "What?"

"Since the past week, you've been going emo about Sam not sending you back those letters, then when she came you were really happy to see her, but NOW that Sam is getting married to some jerky scaly prince, you're moping around and giving up!?"

Danny looked a little stunned. "Well..."

"Sam is still in love with you!" Bubbles shouted as she pulled Danny up by his shirt. "And if you still love her, then you have to get out of here and go keep her from getting married to some evil ghost prince and stop moping around!"

Everyone was stunned. Danny stopped frowning and put on a serious look. "You're right! I got to stop moping and do some butt-kicking! We're gonna save Sam!"

The pirates cheered proudly for Danny. But mostly Bubbles. "Wow Bubbles, I never knew you can do great speeches like that," Buttercup said impressed.

"Someone had to do it." Bubbles shrugged with a smile.

"There's just one little problem." Sandy pointed out. "We're all still stuck in this here dungeon and the weddin's probably already startin'."

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing," Jimmy then smirked, "We're NOT the only pirates here and we got a messenger on our side."

Iago seemed to understand what Jimmy meant. "What?! After you send me to travel with the princess, you're sending me out to fetch the others?"

While Iago was complaining, Danny seemed to be pondering something, and then looked out the barred window to see a cloudy night sky, but knew what was behind those clouds. "There might be only one way to defeat Aragon..."

As he was staring through the window, he didn't notice yelping from Iago and clanging noises. Timmy wrote in a note and puts it around Iago's leg. Then, Mac puts a knight helmet on top of him. "What's the helmet for?" Timmy wondered.

"You'll see," Jimmy said looking at the window, "Okay, who's a good thrower here?"

"Allow me." Buttercup said as she flew over to him.

Iago yelps more as the PowerPuff picks him up. With an aim, Buttercup threw Iago out the window like pitching a baseball.

Jimmy smiled at Buttercup until he turned and noticed Danny still staring out the window.

"Danny, you're not pondering what I think you're pondering, are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I am." Danny said with a determined look as the clouds in the sky began to move away from the moon.

"Danny, don't-" Jimmy tried shouting until Bloo and Buttercup cover his mouth.

"Do it, Danny! Do it!" Bloo shouted ecstatically.

Once the full moon was out in full view, Danny's eyes widen a bit as the others took a few steps back. He looked dazed just watching the moon. Suddenly, his eyes glow bright green, changing to ghost form.

Jimmy finally got Buttercup and Bloo off of him. "Danny, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary!" Danny shouted as he turned around to them. "This castle won't know what hit it after I'm through with it!"

"So, are you gonna stop Sam and Aragon's wedding?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, cuz..." Timmy began saying as he thought of something. "Cuz I hear that Prince Aragon is planning to haunt this place forever after he marries Sam."

Danny looks shocked. "No one dares to haunt to this castle except me!"

Then Danny the bars of the cell door and turned them intangible, making the bar door fall to the ground, allowing them to escape.

Danny flew out of the dungeon and phased through the ceiling as the others walk out of the cell.

"Wait, if we got outta the dungeon by turning intangible, why didn't we think of that?" Timmy wondered.

SpongeBob shivered in fright as he replied, "Well, at least Danny has his confidence back...and his scary ghost mind."

Jimmy smacked his head. "I can't believe Danny purposely looked at the full moon. I mean, what kind of plan is that?"

"I think it's cool." Bloo smiled.

Sandy frowned as she said, "Come on, y'all! We gotta follow Danny and make sure he doesn't hurt anybody else besides Aragon!"

They nodded and then followed Sandy out of the dungeon to get to Danny and stop Aragon and Sam's wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the pirate crew were still on the ship. "Hmm..." Patrick said as he looked at Squidward with a stethoscope. "You don't look so good, Squidward."

"I am sick, Patrick." Squidward snapped. "Sick of you, and all the other pirates on this ship!"

"I knew it!"

Then they hear a loud noise on the deck and turn to see a knight's helmet on the ground with Iago coming out of it. "Message from the others." he told them as he held the note, feeling out of breath.

Grim takes the note and reads it. "'Dear Grim, Billy, Mandy, Patrick, and Squidward Tennisballs...'"

"What?!" Squidward shouted angrily. "How many times do I have to tell them it's 'Tentacles'?!"

Grim continued to read the note, "'Prince Aragon is really a ghostly dragon and is very dangerous and is about to marry Princess Sam. We need your help to stop him.'"

"Wait, so this Prince's really some large fire breathing lizard?" Mandy asked.

Grim nodded and continued to read, "'We're trapped at the dungeon and the wedding's gonna be at sundown. DON'T JUST STAND HERE AND READ THIS! HELP US! HELP!!! From Timmy.'"

"Aw..." Billy groaned. "Looks like they're gonna miss the wedding."

Mandy gave a sigh. "Well, it looks we have to save the day, Grim."

"It seems that way." Grim said with a frown.

"Also, I probably should warn you about what a certain lovestruck ghost kid has done..." Iago began explaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the wedding between Princess Sam and Prince Aragon had already begun. A ghoulish priest was reading and announcing their wedding while holding a strange glowing crown. "Dearly beloved," he proclaimed, "We are gathered here today..."

"Enough!" Aragon hollered, "I want this wedding done so I can have this kingdom!"

Sam frowned angrily about having to marry him and that Danny and her friends were locked away and unable to stop this.

Then the ghoulish priest skipped ahead and said, "Do you, Prince Aragon, take this princess to be your wife?"

"I do," Prince Aragon smirked.

And do you, Princess Samantha, take this Prince to be your husband?" he asked Sam.

Sam gulped and looked at Aragon. He glared at her with his glowing dragon eyes. "I..." she stuttered a bit, "...do?"

Then the priest said, "If there's anyone here who objects to this union speak now..."

Then suddenly they heard a noise and turned to see Danny Phantom phase in through the wall. "I object!" he said with a smirk.

Sam smiled to see him while Aragon frowned angrily, "You?! How did you escape from the dungeon?!"

"Well, it wasn't ghost proof and not enough to stop me from my haunting wrath!" Danny laughed madly.

Sam stared at him oddly until Aragon grabbed the glowing crown. "It doesn't matter! This wedding is already over!"

Soon, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, the Powerpuff Girls, Mac, and Bloo arrived as they saw Aragon put the crown on top of Sam's head.

"Sam!" Bubbles cried as she flew toward her, but the crown started to glow and a green beam shot at Bubbles, knocking her away.

The pirates gasp along with Sam. "Bubbles!" she called until she grabbed the crown. "What's up with this thing?" Sam wondered and tried to pull the crown from her head.

"Hang on, Your Majesty!" SpongeBob shouted as he ran forward with his sword, but the crown glowed again and a green beam fired at SpongeBob this time.

"What's going on with that thing?" Timmy wondered as he saw SpongeBob slide on the floor.

Aragon laughed. "You fools. In case you came to the rescue, I gave her a crown which keeps pirates from getting near her."

"A crown that repels pirates?!" Jimmy asked in shock.

Sam tried tugging the crown off her head, but was unable to. "It won't come off!"

"Of course it won't." Aragon smirked. "You can't remove it, and neither can they since they can't get near you."

"We got to find some way to get that crown off!" Blossom yelped.

"You won't!" Aragon shouted as his necklace began to glow. "I'll finish you all off once and for all before I begin my reign over this kingdom!" Then he turned into his dragon form and roared loudly.

"A dragon?" Danny questioned as he began to frown. "Is that supposed to be scarier than me?"

"It is to me," SpongeBob said gritting his teeth.

"It'll never be!" Danny shouted eerily as he flew toward Aragon.

SpongeBob turned toward the crew, and pointed at the Powerpuff Girls, Tak, and Bloo. "You guys try and stop Aragon, and the rest of you help me save the princess."

"Alright! It's payback time!" Buttercup said preparing a knuckle sandwich. The PowerPuffs zoom to the dragon followed by Tak and Bloo.

"We're coming, Your Highness!" SpongeBob shouted as he and the others ran toward Sam.

But Jimmy and the crew stopped and remembered something. "Captain, don't-" Jimmy called, but the crown glowed and zapped SpongeBob.

Jimmy groaned. "Captain, don't forget. That crown repels pirates."

"And don't forget that WE'RE pirates!" Timmy snapped.

"Well, since you're all pirates, how are you gonna get this thing off?" Sam asked them from a few feet away.

But before they can think of anything, Danny suddenly hit the ground near Sam. "Danny!" Sam called as she ran over to him.

"Princess!" the pirates yelled, thinking Sam's crown would zap Danny.

But Sam leaned down close to Danny, and her crown didn't zap him for some reason. "Danny, I'm so glad you're here." she told him.

The pirates looked confused, wondering how or why the crown didn't zap the ghost boy.

Danny pushed Sam aside. "Away, human! That dragon keeps me from striking fear into you!" he shouted as he flew away, leaving Sam confused.

"Sam, how did-" Timmy asked as he ran up to her, but the crown zapped him away.

Sandy helped Timmy up and asked, "Why didn't that crown zap Danny away?"

"Yeah, isn't he a pirate like us?" Mac pointed out.

"Well, he now thinks he's a 'terrifying scary ghost boy'," Jimmy said mocking Danny by doing a scary wail and pose.

SpongeBob started to think. "You think this has to do with him looking at the moon?"

"That's it!" Timmy realized. "Since Danny looked at the moon and thinks he's a ghost, that doesn't make him a pirate anymore!"

"Wow, I guess being a deranged loony looking at the full moon isn't a bad thing after all," Jimmy said surprised.

"Yeah, but now we have to get Danny to remove Sam's crown." Sandy pointed out.

"How are we gonna do that?" Jimmy wondered, "It was hard to get the Arrow off Sandy when she tried to kill the Captain."

"Oh, tarter sauce." SpongeBob groaned as he sat on the ground. "We're doomed."

The Powerpuff Girls were fighting Aragon, but the dragon blew fire at them. Blossom quickly dosed the fire using her ice breath. The fire was burned out, and Buttercup punched Aragon in the face. "You ready to give up, lizard face?" Bloo asked.

"Never!" Aragon growled and swung his tail knocking out Buttercup.

But then an ecto-beam hit Aragon, and he turned to see Danny. "You can't do that! I am the only who gets to scare these mortals."

Aragon growled and grabbed Danny. "You may try and stop me, but you're actions will lead to failure."

But then Bubbles punched Aragon which caused him to let go of Danny. Danny dropped on the ground when Jimmy and Timmy ran to him. "Danny! We need your help to get the crown off Sam!" Jimmy cried.

"Never!" Danny shouted with a smirk. "I don't help fleshies!"

"Yeah, well...uh...you know that crown on Sam's head?" Timmy asked, "It's actually a repellant of scary stuff."

"What?" Jimmy asked, "That crown repels pi-" but Timmy elbowed him hard. Then Jimmy realized. "Oh."

"A repellant?" Danny questioned until he glared. "What crown with scare repellant?!"

"The one on the Goth Princess's head," Timmy smirked, "Aragon put it on her, that way he can scare her and not anyone else...especially YOU."

Danny got a shocked look. "What?! No one scares her but me!" Then he flew off toward Jimmy and Timmy watching.

Danny flew down in front of Sam while pushing Mac and SpongeBob out of the way. "Hand over that crown, Princess!"

"You have to take it off, Danny." Sam told him. "Even if this full moon is making you crazy, you're the only one who can do it."

Then Danny pulled Sam close as she yelped with Danny grabbing onto her crown. "We'll see who's scaring who." he grunted as he tried pulling off her crown, and then he was able to pull it off.

Jimmy and Timmy smiled. "Yes!" Jimmy said seeing Timmy's plan worked.

Sam smiled to see the crown off. "Danny, you did it!"

When she tried to kiss him, Danny stopped her. "Not so fast." he said in an eerie tone. "You will now fear ME!"

Sam blinked. "Uh...Danny, you know I'm not scared of y-OW!!" a shoe hits her on the head. She turns to see Jimmy and Timmy who signaled her. Jimmy twirls his finger to show Danny is insane from the moon and Timmy urges Sam to play along.

Sam looked at Danny and faked a smile. "I mean...yes, of course I'm scared. But, Aragon scares me more."

"WHAT?!" Danny was shocked, "That Aragon must face my wrath of horror!"

He turns angrily at Aragon and zooms to him. Sam stares and looks back at Jimmy and Timmy. "So that's what Danny's like looking at the full moon?"

Jimmy grinned nervously. "Pretty much."

Bloo, Tak, and the PPGs were knocked out, tired out from their fight with Aragon. Aragon chuckled. "You mortals aren't powerful enough to stop me! Now with Sam as my queen, her kingdom is MINE!!"

But then a green ecto-beam hit him in the back of the head, and he turned to see Danny coming at him. "I'm the one who's haunting this kingdom!"

Aragon growled and breathed fire at him. Danny quickly countered it with an ice ray. Then Aragon swiped his claw at Danny and grabbed him. Danny just laughed evilly and smirked. "You can't stop me!" then he fired an eyebeam at his necklace, knocking it off Aragon's neck.

Aragon gasped to see the amulet fall off. Everyone looked in stun as a glow emerged from Aragon and changed back to his ghoulish human like form. Danny smirked at Aragon in his human form, and then kicked him to the hard ground. While Aragon was against the wall feeling weak, Sam smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Consider yourself dumped." she told him.

SpongeBob picked up the amulet and stared at it as the others smiled at Danny. "Danny, you did it!" Jimmy smiled.

"You defeated Aragon!" Timmy cheered.

"You were awesome!" Sam also smiled.

"Yes, I defeated Aragon and was awesome," Danny smiled and he jumped at them, "NOW YOU WILL ALL FEAR ME!!!"

Most of the crew gasped at him until a can dropped on the floor underneath Danny and it let out green gas. "FEAR ME!" Danny shouted until the gas surrounded him and his eyes started to droop. "Fear me...fear me..." and then he dropped on the floor asleep.

Everyone stared and looked up, wondering who threw the can.

"We knew you dweebs couldn't handle this on your own." a dark female voice said, and they look to see Mandy, Billy, Grim, Patrick, and Squidward.

"Awesome, you guys made it!" Timmy cheered until he stopped. "Although, we already defeated Aragon."

"You have?" Billy wondered. He looked at the sleeping Danny and turned to the knocked out Aragon, and back at Danny again. "Does that mean we missed the wedding?"

"We still have the cake." Patrick said, near a large wedding cake, and then started eating it.

* * *

It was the next morning as the rest of the pirates gear up and head for the ship. Danny was back to his normal and human self, holding hands with Sam and grinning sheepishly.

"So...what happened after Aragon threw us in the dungeon again?" Danny asked Sam. "I don't even remember stopping that wedding."

"Jimmy explained you looked at the moon and went insane," Sam explained, "Luckily, you got the repelling crown off my head and took away Aragon's powers and defeated him."

"That must explain why it's all a blur." Danny realized as he held the side of his head, and then chuckled sheepishly. "I guess you thought I was pretty creepy and weird, huh?"

"Pretty creepy alright," Sam had to admit.

Danny chuckled nervously and blushed. "Well...good news is you're not getting married."

"Yeah, I'd like to thank you, Danny. Without you and your friends, my kingdom will be in chaos...and I would be married to a scary fire-breathing dragon."

"Yeah, imagine that." Danny said with a shrug, but then started leaning closer. "But, at least he won't be coming back anytime soon."

But right when he was about to kiss her, SpongeBob suddenly popped up from between them. "Hey, Your Majesty, I just wanna say thanks for all the treasure you gave us. Plus that we're glad you're grateful for stopping your marriage."

"Uh...I'm glad to be grateful." Sam said in uncertainty. "Also, it was nice seeing you again."

"Aye, aye, Your Highness." SpongeBob waved as he ran off. "Say goodbye, Danny, it's time to set sail."

As SpongeBob left, Danny and Sam look at each other. "We better make this quick before something else happens," Danny suggests.

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

Danny and Sam finally kissed as their farewell good bye. They eventually parted and smiled. "Next time you write to me, warn me that you need help or something before you stowaway to our ship," Danny chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam replied with a smile.

"Danny!" Timmy's voice called out from afar.

"I'm coming!" Danny called out. He turns and gives Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "Write you later!" he called and ran to his crew.

"Hear from you soon." Sam replied as waved to Danny, and then smiled at the ring he gave her.

* * *

On the ship, Danny leaned on the edge of the ship with smile as he watched Sam's town in the distance. Jimmy and Timmy soon come next to him. "Well, we're glad to see you back to your old self again, Danny." Jimmy said.

"And not in your creepy and depressed self," Timmy added.

Buttercup was flying by and said, "Ha! I told you Sam would never dump you!" she called out. Bubbles and Blossom were behind her and the blonde giggled and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"You guys are right." Danny said in a cheery tone as he turned around. "I'll never get upset over the thought of Sam dumping me ever again. In fact, I think I'll get started on that first letter to her right now."

Danny ran off in enthusiasm with the others watching him.

"You think Danny and the princess might get married someday?" Bubbles asked in a cheery tone which made the others look at her in confusion. "What?"

**The End**

* * *

Looks like the pirates stopped the wedding and everyone's happy, including Danny. Please review and the next story "Dreamscaped" will be posted soon.


	38. Dreamscaped Part 1

Now the wait is over and I now bring you the next story of the Captain BlackPants series.

Plot: The crew travel to a cave finding beautiful crystals where legend says it has the power to transport people into other people's dreams. So after they gather the gems, they didn't know that Billy accidentally awakens Nocturne. Now awakened, he puts people even the heroes except Timmy, Buttercup, Mac, SpongeBob, and Sandy to sleep. It's up to Timmy, Buttercup, and Mac to use the gem to team up with the crew and stop Nocturne in his dreams. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy are trying to get some time alone but get interrupted by the crew.

This was written with Dannyfangirl and I hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**Dreamscaped: Part 1**

Later on, Bubbles was looking at the sky. Soon, it began sunrise and the call of some "invisible" rooster. Bubbles smiled. "Ah...a brand new fun day!"

She twirls around and skips along until... "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" a scream from Billy was heard.

Bubbles gasped. Quickly, she zoomed to the boys' cabin, just crashing through. "Guys! Billy, are you alright?" Bubbles wondered.

"What, what?" Danny asked as he sat up in his hammock with his eyes widened after waking up. "Did we get attacked again?"

Tak yawned and woke up. "Bubbles? What's going on?"

"I heard Billy screaming!" Bubbles shouted. "Is there someone in trouble?"

Tak chuckled, "No, Bubbles. Billy just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Bubbles questioned.

"A nightmare is a dream to the subconscious which shows disturbing images," Jimmy explained.

Billy laughed as he walked over to Bubbles. "Yeah, you silly bug-eyed freak. I always scream at the top of my lungs whenever I have a nightmare."

"Oh," Bubbles said, "What nightmare did you have that made you scream?"

"Ummm...I'm not sure," Billy said, "I don't remember at all."

"Alright, no one's in trouble, we're all okay." Timmy said in an annoyed tone. "It looks like we woke up for nothing."

"Oh," Bubbles said and smiled, "Well, I had this cute dream of ponies and rainbows. It was so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bloo said in disgust. "Now get out already."

"Yeah, Bubbles, we do have to get ready for the day." Danny mentioned.

"Okay," Bubbles nodded and flew away from their cabin.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy was swapping the deck along with Timmy, Mac, and Bloo. Bloo was whistling when, "Hi Bloo!" Bubbles appeared. Bloo yelped and jumped into Mac's arms.

"What's going on?" Mac wondered.

"Well, I was wondering what kind of dreams you have." Bubbles wondered

Mac thought it over. "Well...I have all kinds of dreams."

"But not like his." Bloo pointed out. "I dream of being the captain."

"Which will NEVER happen," Timmy groaned.

"It's only possible 9,913,523,724,802,248,274 to one," Jimmy explained.

Bloo crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, what do you dream of, Smarty-Pants?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Jimmy answered. "Just to own my own science lab one day."

"Wow." Bubbles was impressed, "So does everyone sleep with nice dreams. That's cool. I wonder what it's like for Bloo to be Captain and Jimmy with his science lab..."

"Well, we'll never be able to find that out." Timmy said.

Suddenly, they hear a loud sound of a horn. They turn to see Squidward dully blowing the couch shell. "Attention, the captain announces a new treasure coming up."

"Really?" the crew asked as they run up to him.

"What's the treasure?" Timmy eagerly asked.

"Where is it?" Bubbles also asked.

But Squidward pushed them away. "Alright, alright, give it a rest!"

"Where's the captain?" Jimmy asked. "Doesn't he usually make this kind of announcement?"

"Reporting for duty!" a voice called up. The crew looks up to see the Captain. "Sorry I'm late guys," he called out, "I was sleeping late, due to some screaming and crash I heard in the morning." The crew stare at each other, knowing they were the ones who he was talking about. "Actually, when I was looking at the map of where we're heading, I just realized...we're heading to the Dream Mines."

"The Dream Mines?" Bubbles wondered.

"It's a cave holding priceless crystals," Sandy explained walking by SpongeBob, "Legend has it, that the crystals make beautiful jewelry and has the ability to send people into other people's dreams."

"Ooh..." Bubbles said in awe. "We can make pretty crystal necklaces?"

"Yep, which is what I'm planning," SpongeBob said smiling at Sandy. He turns to the crew, "I'll have Timmy, Bubbles, Mac, and Billy go along. I'll also add Patrick and Squidward since they're the newest members."

"You're actually dragging me along to find some shiny rocks?" Squidward asked.

"That's right, Squiddy!" SpongeBob smiled.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you coming along?" Jimmy wondered.

SpongeBob stared and chuckled, "Well...uh...you well...that's cuz..."

"Of SpongeBob's ghost-phobia," Sandy answers.

"His ghost phobia?" Jimmy questioned. "What does that have to do with the treasure?"

"It's NOT a phobia!" SpongeBob snapped, "I...just don't trust them, that's all."

"Legend has it...it's also the home of Nocturne, the ghost of dreams," Sandy explained, "Right now, he's in his slumber, and if he's awakened, he'll put people to sleep and take over their dreams."

"Ooh...sounds scary..." Timmy said in a sarcastic tone. "What kind of ghost would wanna haunt dreams?"

"Well, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Jimmy asked the captain. "After all, it is only a legend."

"Ha! As far as I learned...whenever we get involved with a treasure, something haunting and spooky happens," SpongeBob crossed his arms, "I'll just wait for you guys to grab the treasure and eventually for the ghost coming up that we later on defeat. I'm sure THAT will likely happen, as likely as Bloo will NEVER become Captain."

"It can so happen!" Bloo shouted until Mac covered his mouth.

"But what are you gonna do?" Mac asked SpongeBob.

"Oh, just some pirate business," SpongeBob shrugged.

"That's exactly what he'll be doin'." Sandy added as she started pushing SpongeBob away. "We'll both be watin' for y'all to get back."

"Squidward will be in charge of you all on your journey!" SpongeBob shouted out as he and Sandy left.

"Man, they're a weird couple." Timmy said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Now let's go and get those crystals!" Bubbles shouted anxiously.

* * *

Later on, Patrick, Timmy, Bubbles, Mac, and Billy rowed to a nearby cave as Squidward was just laying on the job. "And why aren't you doing all the work?" Mac asked.

"Excuse me...but, I believe the captain said I'm in charge." Squidward mentioned. "Which means it's your job to get me there."

"Well, that makes perfect sense." Patrick smiled as he continued rowing.

"Hmm...I wonder what that cranky Squidward dreams about," Bubbles said in curiosity.

"Land ho!" Billy called out as they arrived to the cave. They entered inside where the cave was covered with beautiful and colorful crystals.

"Wow!" Timmy said in awe. "Look at all the crystals around here."

"It's sooo pretty," Bubbles giggled.

Squidward just walked pass them, uninterested. "Alright, let's go."

The kids took out their bags to gather up crystals and some pickaxes to break off some of them.

"This crystal will look SO pretty on me." Bubbles smiled as she put the crystal near the side of her head like it was an earring.

Timmy and Mac break off some of the crystals as Patrick and Billy gather them up. Timmy picked up a crystal and stared at it. "You think these can really put you in people's dreams like the captain said?"

"I hope so," Bubbles said, "Maybe I can figure out what nightmare has been making Billy scream."

"Where's this Nocturne guy anyway?" Mac wondered and started to mock him wailing, "The ghost who haunts dreams?"

"Who knows?" Timmy shrugged in disinterest. "For all we know, he might not even exist."

Meanwhile, Billy was walking around by himself and picking up various crystals off the ground and putting them in a sack. He was humming a tune as he picked up the trail of crystals he followed until he stumbled upon a large crystal that was unlike all the others. He looked up and gasped. Inside the large crystal seemed to be a ghostly figure with a body of the starry sky.

"Ooh..." Billy said in awe as he smiled. "That crystal will make a great ring to wear."

Then he tried as hard as he could to lift the crystal up from out of the ground, but he had a hard time doing it. When he finally gave up, he walked away and came back with a pickax to break the crystal.

"Billy, come on! We're leaving now!" Squidward called out.

"I'm coming!" Billy called out and using all his strength, hit the large gem with the pickaxe.

The pickax made a small crack in the crystal which didn't seem to be much. Billy shrugged and walked off, not noticing the crack growing bigger and bigger around the crystal.

* * *

Back on the ship, SpongeBob walked across deck to his cabin and looked around quickly before going inside. Inside, he turns and smiles to see Sandy Cheeks.

"There you are, SpongeBob." Sandy smiled to see him. "I was startin' to think you got busy with your duties again."

"Not this time, doll." SpongeBob said to his girlfriend. "The others are treasure hunting for me and now I have plenty of time to spend with you."

"That sure is great." Sandy said as she hugged SpongeBob.

When they started to kiss, a knock was heard on the door and then it started to open, showing Jimmy.

"Hey Captain!" Jimmy called out as he saw SpongeBob and Sandy stop kissing. "Oh, sorry. I just thought I'd let you know that Squidward and the others came back with the treasure."

SpongeBob and Sandy sighed. "Alright, where are they?"

"SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted happily as he ran in, carrying a sack of crystals. "We found all these crystals in the cave!"

SpongeBob reached into the sack and pulled out a crystal as he stared at it with big eyes. "Wow, these are impressive." SpongeBob said as he walked to the deck where everyone else was. "Prefect for Sandy and to go into other people's dreams."

"Can they really send people into other people's dreams?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, but I have to research to see how they work," Sandy said eyeing a crystal.

"Oh, that can be done some other time, right Sandy?" SpongeBob causally asked as he shoved a crystal in his pocket.

"By the way, Captain." Timmy said suspiciously. "We didn't see any ghost called Nocturne in the cave, so I guess you chickened out for nothing."

"Ha! I bet you five gold coins of this! It's gonna happen!" SpongeBob scoffed.

"Oh please! We got a bunch of dream crystals from a cave that's supposed to be inhabited by a ghost of sleep. What's the worse that can happen?"

Suddenly, the door bursts open revealing Danny. "Ghost trouble!" he yelled out.

SpongeBob turned around with a shocked look. "What?!"

They ran outta the cabin with the whole crew gathered. It was the mysterious figure imprisoned from the large crystal.

SpongeBob gulped in fright. "Is that...that..."

"I am Nocturne!" the ghost hollered, "The ghost of sleep and dreams!"

SpongeBob shivered but then stopped. "See! What did I tell you," he said crossing his arms at Timmy, "Ghost from the cave with the treasures. I knew it."

"What are y'all doin' here anyway?" Sandy asked Nocturne. "I thought you were sleepin' for all eternity."

"Yes, until a strange boy released me from my imprisonment," Nocturne responded.

"Wasn't me this time." Timmy said with his hands up defensively.

"Hey! You look like that guy I saw from the cave!" Billy pointed.

Everyone then stared at Billy. "Why do I have the feeling you're responsible for this?" Mac asked with a frown.

"Well, Nocturne," Danny said with a glare as he changed into ghost form. "What do you want with us?"

Nocturne answered; "To get what I need for energy to stay awake forever." he then shot out blue mist that went toward Danny.

"What energy...do...you..." Danny was asking until he fell onto the deck now asleep.

Everyone gasped. "He knocked out Danny!" Bubbles gasped.

"No," Nocturne corrected, "I just lured him to sleep, letting his dreams past by."

"He's dreaming?" Bubbles asked in surprise.

"Danny, wake up!" Timmy shouted as he shook Danny by his shirt, but he was fast asleep.

"It's no use trying to wake him up." Nocturne explained. "Soon you'll all be joining him in your own dreams."

He sends out more blue mists affecting some of the crew. It hits Bloo, Billy, Patrick, and Squidward, putting them to sleep like Danny.

"Run!" Timmy shouted as he, Mac, Bubbles, SpongeBob, and Sandy run away to hide.

Nocturne's eyes began to glow and more ghosts appear which seem to be his minions. "Sleepwalkers, attack!" he ordered. The ghosts moan as they flew after the crew.

"Everyone else on this ship will fall asleep!" Nocturne said as he shot even more blue mist out that went all over the deck and went down below.

Timmy and the others run away from the mist and the Sleepwalkers, to stop Nocturne's plan.

"What's going on up here?" Jimmy asked as he came up on deck to see what was going on, but the mist passes him and he suddenly falls down asleep.

Down in the girls' cabin, Blossom and Buttercup were talking and laughing until the blue mist passes them and they suddenly fall down asleep.

Remy was cooking something with Iago, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof but Sleepwalkers appear and sends mist, making them asleep.

On the helm, Tak, Grim, and Mandy were trying to fight off a Sleepwalker with their abilities, but two more show up and put them to sleep.

"Excellent." Nocturne smirked in satisfactory. "Everyone on this ship is now asleep and dreaming." All of the Sleepwalks rose up to him. "Spread throughout," he commanded, "I want the whole world to fall under my spell. All their dreams for me to rule."

All the Sleepwalkers moan as they fly away in the sky from the ship, but unknowing to them or Nocturne that in the Crow's Nest were Timmy, Bubbles, Mac, SpongeBob, and Sandy who were hiding from them.

"I think they're leaving." Timmy guessed.

"Yeah, but I don't think our friends are," Mac said peeking down.

The others peek down to see most of the sleeping crewmembers lying on deck.

Bubbles gasped and zoomed to her sisters. "Blossom? Buttercup?" she wondered poking at them. But her sisters continued to lie there asleep

Mac and the other three came down on deck, and Mac looked at Bloo as he said, "It looks like they're in a deep sleep."

"This is bad," Sandy said in worry, "If more of the Sleepwalkers put people to sleep, Nocturne will become more powerful."

"There's gotta be someway we can wake everybody up and stop Nocturne." Timmy wondered out loud.

While the others were thinking, SpongeBob noticed a strange glow coming from the inside of the bag with the dream crystals. He peeked inside to see the crystals glowing brighter than ever.

SpongeBob gasps and realizes. "I know what we should do." he gathers up the glowing crystals and throws a sack to the remaining members. "We can use these crystals to travel to their dreams and stop Nocturne in his own."

"'Travel to their dreams to stop Nocturne'?" Timmy questioned. "But how?"

"According to the myth I researched, the crystals give a person the ability to go to the Dream Realm where we can go to people's dreams," Sandy explained, "We just touch the Crystals and fall asleep, as it transports us there."

"Ooh..." Bubbles said in awe. "We can go into our friends' dreams?"

"Y'all got that right. We can go to the crew's dream and reunite with them."

"And together we're go to Nocturne's dream to stop him," SpongeBob added, "And defeat him...as usual."

"But there's a little risk to all this if we use the crystals to go to other folks' dreams." Sandy mentioned.

"What is it?" Mac wondered.

"If anything were to happen to us while in their dreams actually happens to us." Sandy explained seriously. "Meanin' if we run into any trouble, we can be done for."

Everyone gulped. "You mean if we get killed in people's dreams..." Mac realized.

"We'll be gone forever?!" Timmy clenched his teeth.

"We can't be done for in other dreams!" Bubbles cried.

"Sorry, partners, but that is the truth." Sandy said with a nervous grin. "But if we work hard at it, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah...fine." SpongeBob nervously said as he pulled on his collar.

Timmy then grabbed some of the glowing crystals. "So, how do these things work?"

"We'll sleep while touching the Crystals, letting them do their work," Sandy said, "When you wake up, you'll be in the Dream Realm."

"Right," SpongeBob said making the crystals into necklaces, "You guys will find the crew. When you do, meet Sandy and me in my dream."

"Aye, aye." Timmy said as he, Bubbles, and Mac nodded.

Sandy places a crystal necklace on Timmy, Bubbles, and Mac. Timmy then looked confused as he looked at his crystal. "Wait, Captain, how are you gonna make us sleep?"

SpongeBob scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, don't worry. Sandy will take care of that."

Mac got a confused look as he asked, "What's Sandy gonna do that'll make us-"

"Hi-ya!" Sandy shouted as she karate chopped the three and they fall to the ground, knocked out.

Sandy smiled holding hands with the Captain, "And now that the whole crew's asleep..." SpongeBob chuckled. They share a necklace and hold hands, while dozing off to sleep.

When Timmy was already fast asleep, he began to drift into a dream-like state as his necklace glows around his neck.

* * *

Soon in a strange place, Timmy opened his eyes and looked around to notice the crew missing. Soon in a strange place, Timmy opened his eyes and looked around to notice the crew missing. "Mac? Bubbles?" he called out. "Captain, where are you?!"

"Timmy?! Is that you?" Mac's voice called.

Timmy looked around to see the background was random and colorful and the odd thing was...there were millions of doors everywhere. "Mac, is that you?" Timmy wondered looking for his friends.

Timmy turned around to see Mac and Bubbles with a strange glow and floating by. "Guys!" Timmy said and noticed he had a glow too and was floating. He drifts up to the two.

"We're glad we finally found you." Mac smiled to Timmy.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked.

Timmy looked around and noticed something. "This must be that Dream Realm Sandy was talking about."

Bubbles asked, "But where's the captain and Sandy?"

"Well, they said we outta find the crew first before catching up with them," Mac reminded.

"Right," Timmy nodded, and then turned to the various doors. "I guess the only way to go is through one of these doors."

The three flew to the door, whatever they were. Mac looked around and gasped. "Guys! Look!" Bubbles and Timmy turn to see a door which a name was written on top: 'Blooregard Q. Kazoo'.

"I wonder why this door has Bloo's name on it." Bubbles wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Timmy said and leans towards the doorknob.

He turned the knob and opened the door, letting out a bright light that blinded them for a few seconds as they floated inside.

* * *

When everything was clear, the three didn't seem to be in the realm anymore, but out on the ocean and on a pirate ship.

"We're back on the S.S. SSSSSS?!" Timmy asked in shock.

"Did the door just put us back to the real world?" Mac wondered.

"Swab the deck, you bildgerats!" a familiar voice ordered.

"That doesn't sound like the captain." Timmy said recognizing the voice.

They turn toward the helm to see none other that Bloo holding a sword and wearing a large pirate hat.

"BLOO?!" Mac asked in shock.

"What's he doing here?" Bubbles wondered.

"Load the cannons and bring me some juice!" Bloo continued to order.

"Aye, Captain!" Jimmy and Danny called out and loaded the cannons.

The watch oddly as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup serve Bloo a drink. "Would you like a juice box, Captain of Awesomeness?" Buttercup asked.

"Aye, aye, woman." Bloo smiled as he took the juice box and sucked through the straw.

"Shall we compliment on how awesome you are as the coolest captain of the Toonribbean Seas?" Blossom suggested.

"By all means, yes." Bloo answered in satisfactory.

Timmy looked dumbfounded. "This can't be real."

"No kidding," Mac said in disbelief, "Bloo is only Captain in his DREAMS."

Timmy thought about. "Hmm...Dreams?"

"We can't be in Bloo's dreams, can we?" Bubbles wondered.

Then, another Mac appears! Oddly, he looked stupid looking with a silly face. "Hiya Bloo!" the other Mac greeted, "How's my bestest friend in the world coming along being the bestest captain ever!"

"Your captain is coming along great, lowly first mate." Bloo replied as he smiled.

Timmy and Bubble was agape and turn to Mac who seemed all streamed.

"Oh, we definitely are." Mac answered with an offended glare as he started walking toward Bloo while the others followed.

"Being captain is sweet." Bloo said while relaxing in a lawn chair as Blossom and Buttercup fanned him with giant leaves. Then Mac, Timmy, and Bubbles came up to him and he spotted them. "There you guys are." Bloo said as he snapped his fingers. "You guys go get me some paddleballs."

"I don't think so," Timmy said. Timmy and Mac grabbed Bloo away from his chair.

"Hey, what gives?" Bloo asked feeling confused as they drag him away. "You dare treat your captain like this?"

"In reality, SpongeBob IS our Captain," Bubbles said and turns to see the door appearing again. She opens it and Mac and Timmy throw Bloo into the mysterious door.

Back in the same realm, Bloo flies out from the door, and Mac, Timmy, and Bubbles come out of it before it disappears. "Where's my ship and my crew?" Bloo asked. "Where am I?"

"We didn't know at first, until now," Timmy said.

"We're in the Dream Realm the Captain was talking about and the door we went to was YOUR dream," Bubbles explained.

"My dream?" Bloo questioned. "That was my dream of being a captain?" then he glared at them. "And you ruined it?!"

"But, Bloo, you can't stay in your dream." Mac told him. "We have to get the rest of the crew, and find the Captain SpongeBob."

"He's right," Timmy agreed, "And looks like the only way to do this, is to find the doors to our friends' dreams."

"Here's a door that looks good." Bubbles said as she looked at another door.

She flies over to the door and opens it, which it glows and leading somewhere. Soon, they land in another dream.

"So...which dream are we in," Timmy wondered.

"Well, the door I opened had a sign that said 'James Isaac Neutron'." Bubbles mentioned.

"So, which dream are we in again?" Bloo asked.

Timmy smacked his head, "This is Jimmy's dream!"

"Well, where's Jimmy?" Mac wondered.

They looked around and noticed that they were now in what looked like a science lab that had a lot of machines and inventions along with tables full of testubes and beakers.

"He's gotta be somewhere in this nerd cave." Timmy said as he and the others walked around.

They looked around with the strange yet interesting inventions. Oddly, they had that same neutron symbol of Jimmy's on each one. "Didn't he say he always dreamt of having a science lab?" Mac reminded.

"That's right." Bubbles said excitedly. "We must be in Jimmy's dream of owning his own science lab!"

"So where is the boy genius?" Bloo asked uninterested.

"Right here, my imaginative friend." a familiar voice said as he steps into view.

They turn and gasped to see it was Jimmy, only he had messy white hair, a lab coat, goggles...almost looks like Albert Einstein.

"Jimmy?" Timmy asked, feeling surprised, "What's with the dorky outfit?"

"What? It's what I always wear whenever I'm in the lab," Jimmy said, "But the question is, what are you guys doing in MY dream?"

"We came here to get you." Mac answered.

"Nocturne made you asleep and we have to stop him from taking over other people's dreams," Timmy explained, "We were sent here to get you, Bloo, and the others to stop him."

"Nocturne?" Jimmy questioned. "That's absurd. I have not witnessed any ghosts around here."

"So...does that mean I can get back to my dream?" Bloo asked.

Mac glared at Bloo's comment.

"Jimmy, the Captain calls for your help," Bubbles said, "We have to find him and the others."

"Hmm..." Jimmy pondered. "That does sound distressing, though I had already planned to do some scientific projects on my experimental monkey."

"Experimental monkey?" Timmy wondered when another figure came.

They heard monkey noises and suddenly this brown monkey and buckteeth, wearing a pink hat and shirt, jumped on Timmy's head as he screamed and started pulling on his hair.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" Timmy screamed running around with the monkey on him.

Soon, the monkey jumped onto the floor and ate a bug he had pulled out of Timmy's hair.

Bubbles giggled. "That was funny!"

Timmy pulled the monkey off and recognized. "Hey! Why does this chimp look like me?"

"Why, he's my experimental simian of course." Jimmy answered with a grin.

"Or a dream version of Timmy," Bubbles guessed.

Timmy glared at Jimmy and angrily said, "You dreamed up a monkey version of me to use for your experiments?!"

"Uh...are you offended by this?" Jimmy nervously asked.

"At least your dream version isn't goofy looking and stupid in a dream of a friend of mine," Mac said giving the same glare to Bloo.

Timmy just growled and ran toward Jimmy in an attempt to tackle him, but Jimmy just side-stepped out of the way and ran into the wall.

"Wow, he really is a monkey boy," Bloo laughed but Mac and Bubbles ran to him.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes...and I just made a discovery," Timmy answered.

"What discovery?" Mac asked.

"The Captain's right...we CAN get hurt in the Dream Realm."

"Of course you can get hurt." Jimmy said as he smiled. "You're not part of my dream."

"I guess we have to be careful then," Mac said as Timmy rubs his head.

"Jimmy, you really have to come with us!" Bubbles pleaded. "We have to help us save the others!"

Jimmy thought it over. "I suppose I can aid you in your search for the ghost Nocturne."

"Alright, come on." Mac said as he grabbed Jimmy's hand. "We have to find the others and get Captain SpongeBob."

"Right!" Bubbles said and they run to the door to the Dream Realm.

* * *

Looks like they found Bloo and Jimmy. Will they be able to find the others and stop Nocturne? Read and review and the next part will be up soon.


	39. Dreamscaped Part 2

**Dreamscaped: Part 2**

In the Dream Realm, Jimmy looked around in amazement. "Wow, this realm is intriguing."

"I'd say we split up and find the doors to our friends' dreams for a faster pace," Timmy suggested.

Mac nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

"Alright, you go with Jimmy while I go with Bloo and Bubbles." Timmy instructed.

"Okay, let's go," Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Mac floated away and the three went to a different direction. Unknown to them, a Sleepwalker was watching.

They reached another door and stared at it. "I wonder whose dream this could be." Mac wondered.

Jimmy opens the door and they go inside.

* * *

Inside the door, it seemed to be a city that looked destroyed by something. "What kind of person would dream this?" Jimmy thought.

But then they hear a loud roar and a scaly foot stomped right past them almost crushing them. Jimmy and Mac were lucky they weren't crushed and looked up to see who it was. A large green monster with claws roared loudly which frightened Jimmy and Mac.

Jimmy and Mac held each other as the monster is about to raise its foot. But then a bright green flash suddenly zoomed by and hit the monster in the face.

Jimmy and Mac open their eyes to see the monster getting beat up, and they look close enough to see Buttercup.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked!" Buttercup yelled and zoomed to the monster.

Jimmy and Mac stare as they watch Buttercup fight the monster in her dream. The monster roars but gets multiple hits from Buttercup's high speed strikes.

"So this is what Buttercup dreams about." Mac realized.

"No duh," Jimmy crossed his arms.

Soon, the monster fell down with aloud thud and Buttercup wiped her hands in satisfaction. "And stay down, sucker!" she said with a smirk.

Jimmy and Mac walked down.

"Whoa, good job on fighting that thing," Mac clapped.

"Hey!" Buttercup snapped, "What are you guys doing in my dream?"

Jimmy answered, "We came to get you to help us defeat Nocturne who has put us all in a deep sleep so he can use our dreams for energy."

"You have to come with us!" Mac said.

Buttercup looks at them, "Can I still kick some butt?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's do it," Buttercup said doing a knuckle sandwich.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dream, Timmy, Bloo, and Bubbles were walking around as Timmy called out, "Danny! Danny, where are you?!"

"What makes you think this is Danny's dream?" Bloo asked.

"The door said 'Daniel Fenton'." Timmy pointed out. "Who else could it be?"

"But where is he?" Bubbles asked. "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Hmm...If I was a ghost-powered teen, what dream would I have," Bloo wondered.

Then they suddenly hear a scream which sounds familiar to them.

Timmy gasped, "Danny?"

They run ahead and turn a corner and gasp to see Danny lying against a wall, looking beat up. They run to him. "Danny, are you alright?" Bubbles wondered.

Danny opened his eyes and spotted him. "I don't know. Something weird just happened."

"What kind of dream is this if you get hurt?"

"Uh...how about a nightmare?" Timmy guessed.

"I knew this was a nightmare." Danny said before he started explaining. "I was having a the most wonderful dream where I was having tea and cookies with my...well...after that, this strange ghost came and attacked, and when I tried to beat him, I wasn't able to."

"What strange ghost?" Bubbles asked.

"He looked kinda familiar." Danny answered. "Like the last ghost I fought."

"Hmm...Hey, isn't the last ghost we fought was that ghost-" Mac was about to say when there was a crash.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked as she and the others turn around.

From behind a wall, a Sleepwalker phases into their view and moans with a smirk.

Danny glared. "Those were one of the ghosts that attacked me in my dream."

"And the Sleepwalkers that were putting the whole crew to sleep," Timmy added.

"We have to stop them from hurting anyone else's dreams!" Bubbles shouted.

The Sleepwalker was about to get them until Timmy cuts it in half with a sword. Everyone looked at him, stunned and amazed.

"You think that's all of it in your dream?" Bubbles asked Danny.

"Well, the ghost that kicked my butt left a while ago." Danny answered. "But who knows where he can be now?"

"I say we get out of your dream and find the others before more come out," Timmy guesses.

He helped Danny get up, and the ghost boy rubbed his head as he said, "I agree. Let's hope no one else got their dreams turned into a nightmare."

"I wonder what dream Mac and Jimmy went to..." Bloo pondered.

* * *

Back with Buttercup and the boys, they just got opened the door to see a white background and carnival music. They saw Patrick Star who was just riding on a mechanical seahorse.

"Patrick, we're so relieved that you're unharmed." Jimmy smiled to see Patrick.

"Huh?" Patrick was distracted by his ride and turns to see the boys. "Oh, hey guys."

"We need you to come with us to find the others." Mac told him.

But Patrick didn't seem to be paying attention. "Find who?"

"Finding our other mates who fell asleep, making Nocturne all powerful," Jimmy explained.

"And after that, we gotta meet up with the captain and Sandy." Mac added.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Patrick asked as he got off the ride. "I gotta find the captain and ask him for more quarters."

"Come on, let's go and find them," Jimmy pulled Patrick away and they along with Buttercup and Mac head out of Patrick's dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Timmy's group, they were in what looked like a concert hall after finding Mandy and Tak. "Whose dream do you think this is?" Timmy wondered.

Then they hear a high shrieking noise that sounded like a familiar instrument playing.

"I think I know who that slimeball is," Mandy could guess.

They then turn to see Squidward on stage wearing a suit and powdered wig, playing the clarinet. He continued to blow on his clarinet as everyone applauded, except for the other pirates, who covered their ears.

"We better hurry and get Mr. famous himself outta here before this turns into a nightmare also." Danny suggested.

"Isn't it already a nightmare?" Tak asked gritting his teeth, "For us?!"

Soon the music stopped and Squidward stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you." he smiled while the audience applauded.

"Squidward!" Bubbles shouted, getting his attention.

"Huh?" Squidward turns and notices several kids offstage. "Oh, it's you people," he groaned.

"Come on!" Timmy ordered. "You gotta come with us!"

"Why would I do that?" Squidward frowned. "Can't you see I'm busy...living my dream?"

"Look bub," Mandy pointed, "We got to get outta here before your dream turns into a nightmare."

"It's already becoming a nightmare with you in here."

"Yeah? Well, I think it's becoming worse," Danny's eyes widened as he pointed at something behind Squidward.

Squidward turned and he gets a shocked look to see two Sleepwalkers coming toward him. "AAH!" Squidward screamed as he ran off stage toward the pirates. "Get me outta here!"

"Well, that was easy," Timmy noticed and quickly opens the door to the Dream Realm.

* * *

Once he and the others were back in the Dream Realm, they meet up with Jimmy, Mac, Buttercup, and Patrick who were now with Blossom.

"Hey! You found Blossom, Buttercup, and Patrick!" Danny smiled.

"And we see you've found Squidward, Mandy, Tak, and Danny." Jimmy noticed.

"What kinda dreams did you see back there?" Timmy wondered seeing Blossom and Patrick.

"I needed to find SpongeBob and ask him for a quarter." Patrick said, mentioning his dream. "Unless you guys have one."

"But there were ghosts in my dreams." Blossom suddenly mentioned. "If Jimmy and the others hadn't come, I would still be in a nightmare."

"It looks like we're all together now." Mac noticed. "But Nocturne's still somewhere around."

"Wait, someone's missing," Jimmy noticed. He looked around, "Patrick, Timmy, Blossom, Buttercup, Mandy, Danny, Mac and Bloo, Bubbles...wait! Where's Billy?"

Bubbles looked around and gasped, "Oh no! We're missing him!"

"That's no surprise." Mandy said, crossing her arms.

"We have to find the captain." Timmy suggested. "Maybe he can help."

"Good idea," Danny agreed, "We better find him and Sandy."

"Well, where could they be?" Blossom asked.

"How about that door?" Jimmy asked as he pointed to a door.

They all turn and saw the door reading SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks. "That's weird, why are both their names on that door?" Blossom wondered.

"Let's go in and find out." Timmy said as he began opening the door.

They open the door but widen their eyes. Inside was Spanish music with no one except the band where SpongeBob and Sandy were doing the tango.

"You gotta be kidding." Squidward yelled in annoyance. "We have nightmares, but he's here dating his girlfriend."

"I can see why he wanted us to find the others before them," Mac said folding arms.

"My dream was way more awesome than this!" Bloo complained.

Timmy sighed in annoyance until he said, "Come on, let's go get their attention."

When SpongeBob knelt down with Sandy, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulders and he looked up to see the crew. "Heh, eh, eh, eh, ahoy mates."

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Bubbles glared.

SpongeBob and Sandy stood up straight with nervous grins. "Ya better tell 'em what's goin' on, SpongeBob." Sandy said with a chuckle.

"Aw, do I have to?" SpongeBob whined.

Sandy nodded as the other crew has serious faces.

"Alright," SpongeBob said as he faced the crew. "Sandy and I decided to use the dream crystals to spend time with each other in a dream since we weren't able to get any alone time on the ship."

"What?!" Tak asked angrily, "Come on, we did give you some alone time!"

"Such as..." Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The crew looked at each other and tried to remember a time they gave SpongeBob and Sandy some alone time.

"Um...there was the time..." Timmy thought. "No...not that."

"Wait, how about...no, not it," Mac thought so.

"Wait...were you doing something when I came in that one time?" Buttercup asked, thinking of something.

SpongeBob and Sandy look at each other and turn back, "Yes."

"Gee, I guess we really don't give you any time to yourselves." Jimmy noticed.

"See?" SpongeBob pointed out as he crossed his arms. "We just wish we could have some time to ourselves without you guys barging in on us."

"Oh, we're sorry that we interrupted your personal dilemma," Jimmy said rubbing his head, "But you did get some time together at least."

Sandy sighed and smiled, "Well, I suppose that's true." then she got a stern look. "But once we get back to the ship, I expect no interruptions from any y'all while we're together unless it's for somethin' important. Got it?"

"Got it," Jimmy, Buttercup, Timmy, Mac, and the others saluted.

SpongeBob sighed dreamingly and held onto Sandy's arm. "Isn't she the best?"

"Bleh," Buttercup stuck her tongue, "Can we just leave to find Billy and stop the baddie before things get more gross?"

"Billy's still missin'?" Sandy questioned.

"Yeah," Timmy answered. "We haven't found his dream door yet and that Nocturne is nowhere around."

"Maybe Nocturne has Billy as a prisoner since he's the one who released him," Tak guessed.

Bubbles gasped and covered her mouth. "Really?"

"There's only one way to find out, crew." SpongeBob said with a now serious look. "You guys go and find that ghost while I stay here with Sandy."

"Why, so you can get onto the dance floor?" Danny asked.

"Or do you just not wanna face a ghost cuz you're scared?" Timmy also asked.

"Either way, but I'm sure you can handle this. You got three PowerPuffs, one ghost kid, and one shaman-in-training," SpongeBob nods.

"SpongeBob, you have to go." Sandy told him. "You're the captain, and they need your direction."

"Aw, but we were spending so much time together."

"We'll get plenty of time to spend together later. Right after we all save Billy and stop Nocturne." Sandy smiled and gave SpongeBob a kiss.

Bloo looked grossed out. "Can we go now?"

SpongeBob turns around and rips his tux out, showing his pirate look, "Come on, gang! We got a world to save...again!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted before they turned around and left the dream.

* * *

Later on, they all look around, attempting to find Billy and Nocturne. "There was one door in the Dream Realm, we went through it, so Billy and Nocturne should be here." Danny recalled.

"Right. We better save the doofus before he messes it up, for us," Mandy said,

Then they suddenly heard a scream which sounded familiar.

"You don't think that can be..." Jimmy asked until they all turn and see Billy running toward them.

"Billy! You're okay!" Bubbles said. She zoomed in for a hug but Billy still ran away, just passing her.

"Run away from the scary ghost!" Billy yelled as he ran.

The pirates look at him oddly and turn wondering who the ghost was.

"Scary ghost?" SpongeBob questioned until he gulped and started shivering.

The Sandy started thinking, "I think I might know just what ghost is here."

They hear laughing when swarms of Sleep Walkers flew into their distance. Everyone gasped until they saw the ghost, Nocturne, appear.

"You?!" Nocturne asked, seeing the pirates. "What are you all doing here in the Dream Realm?"

"We're here rescuing our friends and gonna kick your butt!" Buttercup yelled out.

"And keep you from going in anyone else's dreams!" Danny also yelled.

Nocturne just laughed. "You're all foolish. As you can see, I have gained power from the nightmares of the boy who released me."

Bubbles gulped, "Billy was scared of his nightmare before this happened."

"And with Nocturne in here, it's just making it worse." Timmy realized.

"Then, there's only one thing to do," Jimmy pointed up.

"We have to get Nocturne from out of Billy's dreams." Blossom nodded.

"And to do that is to find the nightmare Billy was having and how Nocturne is using it against him," Bubbles added.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Timmy scoffed. "Let's do it."

"But remember, y'all." Sandy mentioned. "Those of you wearin' the dream crystals have to be cautious."

Mac, Bubbles, and Timmy look down at their Crystals, and SpongeBob and Sandy held theirs up.

"Are you really going to take the risk of stopping me?" Nocturne asked with a smirk.

Then Timmy got a determined look. "We have to, and we will."

Timmy started running forward as Mac, Bubbles, and the others followed him. They started to follow Billy, knowing he'll enter his dream world.

"Billy!" Timmy shouted as ran after him "Tell us! What's your nightmare? What's scaring you?!

"It's horrible...TOO HORRIBLE!!!" Billy yelled out screaming.

When they entered a point in his dream, they stopped when something stomped behind them. They turn around to see a large spider with long clown feet, a red nose, and clown hair.

Danny got an odd look. "I guess we found Billy's nightmare."

"Figures." Mandy said with a frown.

The spider-clown laughed as it approached Billy, which the boy was shivering and hiding in a corner.

"Defeat it, crew!" SpongeBob ordered. "Defeat it and get rid of Nocturne!"

"Hey, fighting giant monsters is what we do," Blossom assured.

"No duh," Buttercup agreed.

The spider-clown then shot a web at the crew which they quickly dodge. The PowerPuffs started to spin around the monster, beating it up and using heat rays at it. Danny then fired an ecto-beam at it, causing it to growl in pain.

Timmy and Mac ran over to Billy, who was still cowering in the corner. "Hey, Billy, if you look, Danny and the Powerpuff Girls are getting rid of that monster for you." Mac mentioned.

Billy opened one eye and saw what was happening. "They can't beat that thing!" he pointed. "They're crazy!"

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

Then the spider suddenly hit Danny, Buttercup, and Blossom and shot a web at them trapping them together.

"It's just like what he said." Mac noticed. "They can't win in this dream."

"Hmm..." Timmy thought. "Not unless the dreamer says so." Timmy couched down to Billy, "Billy, this is your dream, remember? You can make ANYTHING happen here."

"I can?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, like...say that we can beat that spider-clown and stop Nocturne from using its power."

Billy laughed. "Yeah, whatever you said."

When the spider-clown was about to eat Danny, Blossom, and Buttercup, Bubbles suddenly kicked it in the head and Danny, Blossom, and Buttercup broke free from the web. Then the three shot lasers and beams at it, causing the spider-clown to groaned in pain and fall to the ground.

"See that?" Timmy pointed, "When you said it will happen, it DID happen!"

"It did?" Billy said a bit surprised as he stared.

"Of course." Danny said. "So that means you won't be bothered by any of those anymore."

"All you have to do is think of happy thoughts when you get nightmares," Bubbles assured, "Like me!"

Mandy and Buttercup just roll their eyes, and Timmy says, "And now that we got rid of that nightmare, there's one more we gotta take care of."

Then suddenly, Nocturne appeared which caused Billy and SpongeBob to scream. "You defeated that nightmare I see." Nocturne noticed.

"We're not scared of you!" Timmy yelled out, "Right guys?"

"Right!" Mac, Jimmy, Danny, Tak, Bloo, Blossom, Bubbles, Patrick, and Sandy all said.

"Listen here, Nocturne!" SpongeBob stepped forward with his knees shaking. "You should g-g-g-give up! We're just gonna beat you like any other person or ghost we fight...! I hope..."

"Let's test that!" Nocturne smirked as he fired a ghost beam toward SpongeBob.

SpongeBob screams and jumps out of the way before the beam hits him. But then the beam starts heading toward Sandy as she gasps. "Sandy!" SpongeBob screamed when he noticed.

But then Timmy suddenly pushed her out of the way and the beam hit him instead. "TIMMY!!!" Jimmy and Danny cried.

Timmy was on the ground while groaning in pain with Jimmy, Danny, Mac, Bubbles running over to him.

SpongeBob gasped until he got an angry look. "You terrible evil ghost!"

"Don't worry," Nocturne said coldly to SpongeBob. "I'll be sure to hit you this time."

"Billy, quick!" SpongeBob shouted. "Dream me up something that can stop him!"

"Uh...okay," Billy said and tries to think. While he was thinking, he suddenly smiled and shouted, "I know!" How about that soup thing Danny uses to suck ghosts in?"

"My Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked holding it up.

Suddenly it poofs out of his hand and reappeared in SpongeBob's hands. "That can work." SpongeBob smiled.

Nocturne's hands glow blue as he aims for SpongeBob and the other pirates. "You're all finished!"

"Not if I can help it!" SpongeBob yelled, opening the thermos and pointing it at him.

A bright beam fires out of it and hits Nocturne, sucking him in. "NOOO!!!" he yelled, going into the thermos. "My power over people's dreams..."

"Is all over, Nocturne!" Sandy called out.

When SpongeBob closed the lid to the thermos, he smiled, "Hey, I did it! I defeated Nocturne!"

"Y'all did it, Captain!" Sandy hugged him.

"I could have done it better," Bloo scoffed.

"Captain! Sandy!" Mac said, running over to him. "Timmy's not looking too good! And if what you said is true, then that could mean..."

SpongeBob and Sandy look at each other, and Sandy says, "Hurry and remove your crystals! We can take care of him in the real world!"

Bubbles and Mac look at each other and take off their crystals, including Timmy's.

* * *

Back in the real world, the sun started to rise as morning hits. The crewmembers that were asleep began to wake up. SpongeBob sat up with the crystal necklace in his hand. "What a horrible nightmare."

He heard groaning and turns and gasped. "It wasn't a dream," he realized to see Bubbles holding Timmy, who looked hurt from the dream.

"But, Nocturne's gone and won't be going in anyone's dream anymore." Mac mentioned.

"But, I'm still hurt even after we left the dream." Timmy pointed out as he held his chest from the blast Nocturne hit him with.

Sandy walked over and examined Timmy. "You should be fine." Sandy told, "But we better get you tended to before it gets any worse."

"You're right, Sandy." SpongeBob nodded until he hollered, "PATRICK!"

Patrick snored but woke up. "Uh? What?"

* * *

Later on, SpongeBob, Sandy, Jimmy, Danny, Mac, Bloo, and the Powerpuff Girls were waiting on deck while Patrick took care of Timmy down below.

"Are you sure Pat can handle this?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course he can." SpongeBob said confidently. "He is a professional doctor after all." then Patrick came up and SpongeBob asked, "How is he, Patrick?"

"Oh, he should be just fine now." Patrick answered. "You may all go and see him if you like."

Everyone looked concern and walked into the cabin where Timmy was. When they enter, they see Timmy lying on a hammock with most of his body wrapped in bandages that made him look almost like a mummy and was muttering something unintelligible with a wrap covering his mouth.

SpongeBob screamed, "Oh no! He's in terrible pain!"

"Actually, he looks like he's uncomfortable and wants to tell us something," Jimmy guessed.

"Are all the bandages really necessary?" Blossom asked Patrick.

"Excuse me, but who's the doctor here?" Patrick snapped.

"Ummm...you are?"

"Exactly!" Patrick pointed out when he uses a tongue depressor to put on his tongue.

"So...how long will he have to be like this?" Sandy asked in uncertainty.

"Hmm..." Patrick thought. "I'd say about a week, maybe two."

Timmy's eyes widen and he starts muttering rapidly under his bandages.

"Um...okay, you're the doctor." Danny replied with a shrug.

"Well there are some bright sides to this," Bubbles giggled.

"And what's that?" Jimmy asked.

"The bright side is that Billy faced his fear and we won't be hearing screams from him," Bubbles mentions one.

Jimmy smiled and chuckled, "That is true. We can finally get a good night's sleep. Come on, guys, let's go get some breakfast from Remy."

"Yay!" the girls cheered as they flew out.

As the boys walk away, SpongeBob turns to Sandy, "Another bright side is we won't have to worry about Nocturne."

"And we finally get some time with each other," Sandy added.

When SpongeBob and Sandy were staring lovingly at each other, Bloo suddenly came up and said, "Hey, Captain, I was thinking...while you and Sandy are busy with each other, I can take on as the temporary captain while you're away."

"Hmm..." SpongeBob thought until he answered. "Nope."

Then the couple walked away while Bloo just groaned in disappointment. "But that's not fair! I never get to be captain!"

"Keep dreaming, Bloo." Mac said as he, Danny, and Jimmy walk out.

Bloo just sighed in grief was about to walk away when he steps on something. He looks down and notices the Dream Crystals.

When Bloo picked them up and stared at them, Timmy notices and mutters something unintelligible to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Bloo just scoffed, "But we'll see who's dreaming now."

**The End**

* * *

It looks like everything is back to normal again and everyone can dream happily again…even Bloo. Please review and the next story "Switched" will be posted soon.


	40. Switched Part 1

And now a new story of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures. This story is called "Switched".

Plot: Tak is getting annoyed of the crew on the ship. So far, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are fighting with the PPGs, Squidward is annoyed by Patrick and other stuff. Tak goes to town with Iago and Remy to meet a woman named Shirley the Medium who decides to help him by giving him a spell to cast on the ship to cease their fighting. Tak does so but the next day: Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny switch bodies with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and Patrick switched bodies with Squidward! Tak finds out the spell switches bodies with a person whom he or she is fighting with. It's up to Tak to find the gypsy and end the spell before sundown or everyone will be struck in the same body forever.

Enjoy the first part...

* * *

**Switched: Part 1**

"Fudgehead!"

"Red-haired know-it-all!"

"Blonde crybaby!"

"Buck-toothed Pink Hat!"

"Ghost Boy Goody-Two Shoes!"

"Sassy Tomboy!"

Tak was very annoyed by the name calling from his friends, as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny argue with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"You guys are such immature slobs!" Blossom yelled at the boys.

"Look who's talking, you bug-eyed weirdoes!" Jimmy yelled back.

Then finally, Tak grunted angrily and shouted, "CUT IT OUT!!!"

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and the Powerpuff Girls stop arguing and turn to Tak. "This is crazy!" Tak said holding his head, "You guys have been arguing for the past three days!"

"It's their fault." Buttercup pointed at Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny.

"Hey! Timmy was hurt ever since Nocturne, and all Bubbles cared about was Billy, Billy, Billy," Danny told.

"Hey! One of our pirate members was in danger!" Bubbles snapped.

"And one of our friends was injured!" Jimmy yelled back.

"It wasn't your fault!" Tak yelled, "It was Nocturne!"

"You're right, Tak. Plus don't forget, Bubbles," Timmy pointed out. "The person you were trying to save was the one who brought Nocturne back in the first place!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault he took over your dreams!" Bubbles shouted.

"Uh...guys?" Tak tried saying. "Is this really something important to be arguing about?"

Everyone stood silent and stare at Tak for a moment. Then, they started to argue more and more. Tak slumped down in his chair and sighed. "Why can't they just get along?" he muttered to himself.

He got up and walked to the deck when he got bumped by SpongeBob. "Oops, sorry Tak," SpongeBob apologized, "Hey, is anything going on with you?"

"Well..." Tak answered with a sigh. "It's just that Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are arguing with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup again."

"Oh," SpongeBob sighed, "Well, nothing's going on with you, so here!" He gives Tak a large list. "It's your turn to gather supplies for the crew. There's a local village nearby."

"Oh, okay." Tak said as he stared at the list. "I can handle it."

"Alrighty, Remy and Iago can accompany you," SpongeBob nodded and turns around, "SQUIDWARD! PATRICK!!! Set up a rowboat for Tak!"

Tak walked toward the edge of the ship where Squidward and Patrick were lowering a rowboat into the ocean.

When Tak walked past them, he heard Squidward snap at Patrick, "Lower it slower, Patrick, it'll fall too fast!"

"I am doing it slow, Squidward!" Patrick yelled and pulls the rope before letting it go.

Tak sighed in annoyance at hearing yet someone else arguing with another before going into the rowboat and heading toward the town.

* * *

Soon, Tak walks into the small town and into a swap meet for supplies. "So now that I have to deal with the six of them, Squid and Patrick started to argue too!" Tak explained to Remy and Iago.

"You should buy yourself a pair of earplugs while you're here, kid." Iago told him. "Something tells me they're not gonna stop fighting for a while."

"I know," Tak groaned, "I wish there was some way to stop them from fighting."

Then a suddenly, a voice called out, "Come...find what you are looking for. Find what your heart desires."

The three were curious and turned to see a strange looking gypsy in a small tent in front of a table with a crystal ball on top.

"What's over there?" Remy wondered.

"Let's check it out." Tak suggested as he ran over with them to see the yellow Chihuahua dressed as a gypsy with a sign on her table that read 'Shirley the Medium'.

"Come and let me find what you seek, what you need," the gypsy foretold when Tak walked to her. She looked like in some sorta trance and spoke, "Ah, you are a pirate who's in need to solve a problem."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tak asked in surprise.

"I know and can see everything," she said twirling her hands around her crystal ball.

"Oh big deal," Iago groaned, "I bet this chick is a big phony like you, Juju boy!"

"A phony am I?" Shirley asked, "If that is what you think, I'll prove you wrong by giving out a curse." She hums and her crystal ball glows, "Whenever you let your fury on your friends and foes, you must be nice or else thunder strikes on you, how woe."

"Ha!" Iago scoffed. "That curse stuff is just a bunch of junk!"

Suddenly, lightning somehow appeared and strikes on Iago, sending him to the ground and burning off his feathers.

"Wow, that's amazing." Tak smiled in amazement.

"Looks like you have to be nice or else something like that will happen," Remy taunted and laughed to Iago.

While Iago groaned in pain, Shirley then said to Tak, "You, young pirate, I sense that your soul is troubled by your surroundings."

"I guess you can say that." Tak replied with a sad look. "Some of my friends have been fighting recently, and no matter what I do I can't get them to stop."

"Hmm...I see." Shirley said. She goes down to find something from her trunk. "Here's the solution to your problems," she spoke and gave Tak a pair of shoes.

Tak was confused, "Shoes?"

"They're part of the spell that you can use to help your troubles," Shirley explains, "You must tap the shoes near the ship and recite the chant for the spell to work."

She taps the shoes together and tells the spell to them: "Stop the arguing, Cease the shouting. Make them fill each other's shoes and become friends instead of foes."

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Tak smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks for the help."

"The help is not for free." Shirley said, holding out her hand expecting pay.

Tak reaches into his loincloth to find a sack of gold coins. He hands it to Shirley. "Per shoe," she told.

Tak reaches down but finds nothing. He turns to Remy. "I don't have any," Remy shrugs and turns to Iago if he has coins.

"What makes you think I have any money on me?" Iago asked with a shrug. Suddenly, lightning strikes again on Iago. He takes out another sack of coins and hands it to Remy.

He gives it to Tak who hands the sack to Shirley. "Thank you for your business." she tells Tak. "And good luck with your problems."

Tak wave back at her and goes back to the market for supplies before heading back to the ship.

* * *

Later on, it was now close to midnight and the whole crew was asleep. But then, the door that led below deck opened up and Tak emerged quietly from below. Remy and Iago followed him while Iago complained in an exhausted tone, "Why do we have to do this now?"

"Come on, guys," Tak said, "I can't take any much of their arguing, so I better make this quick and do it now."

He took out the pair of shoes he got from Shirley. "Okay, how did that spell go again?" he thought for a while and soon remembered. "Oh yeah!" he closed his eyes and tapped the shoes together. "To stop the arguing, Cease the shouting. Make them fill each other's shoes and become friends instead of foes."

The shoes started to glow when its green light started to spread all over the ship. Tak, Iago, and Remy watch in amazement as the light glows bright until in vanishes. "Did it work?" Remy asked.

A light wind started to blow until Tak said, "It had to. But by tomorrow, we'll definitely know that all the fighting finally stopped."

He throws away the shoes off the ship and walked back into his cabin for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning in the girl's cabin, Blossom sat up in her hammock and yawned as she stretched.

'Uhh...what a night,' she thought and got off the hammock over to a bucket of water to wash up. "Bubbles. Buttercup." she called. "It's morning, wake up."

But then Blossom's vision adjusted, she looked at her hands to notice something different about them. She actually has four fingers instead of doll-like stubby hands.

"What's...going on?" she wondered as she blinked her eyes that were now small normal blue eyes.

She ran to the bucket and looked down to see her reflection. It was not hers but Jimmy Neutron's. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in the top of her lungs.

* * *

Suddenly, in the boy's room, Buttercup suddenly sat up in her hammock after being woken up by the scream." Ugh," she said in a voice that oddly sounded like Danny's. "What's with all the screaming this early in the morning?"

When the Powerpuff lied back down, she suddenly sat back up with her eyes widen. "Hey, wait a minute." She said which was actually Danny in Buttercup's body. He stared as his hands and felt his body. "I'M NOT ME!"

Suddenly, Jimmy walks into the cabin. "Buttercup!" he yelled in a girl voice, "Something's wrong!"

"Jimmy?" Danny asked in shock as he stared.

"Buttercup! I'm not Jimmy! I'm Blossom!"

"Blossom?" Danny asked her.

"What?" Blossom asked with a confused. "You don't sound like Buttercup."

"That's because I'm NOT Buttercup!" Danny yelled out.

Then, the person, who was physically Blossom underneath, yawned and groaned while scratching her back, disgusting the Blossom in Jimmy's body. "Plukin' Pluto, what are you guys yelling about?"

"Blossom?" Danny asked in shock.

"Blossom?" Blossom asked oddly sounding like Jimmy's when the girl froze to see himself.

Blossom screamed in shock. "Jimmy?!" she yelled to see herself, who was actually Jimmy. "You're me!"

"And I'm you!" Jimmy realized in Blossom's body.

"Gross!" the two yelled out.

Suddenly, two more figures appeared to reveal Timmy and Danny, who were actually Bubbles and Buttercup in the boys' bodies. "Blossom! Something is going on here, girl!" Buttercup in Danny's yelled to Blossom who was actually Jimmy.

"Yeah," Timmy nodded who spoke in Bubbles's girly voice, "My teeth feel heavier."

"Oh great," Jimmy groaned as he slumped. "It would seem that all of us have switched bodies somehow."

"Wait, if Jimmy and Blossom switched bodies..." Danny started to realize, "And I'm in Buttercup's while Buttercup is in mine. And Timmy is actually Bubbles...then Timmy must be..." He pulls the sheets to where Timmy was supposed to be.

Everyone except Bubbles screamed in horror to see a small figure with a green face, cucumbers for eyes, and haggy messy blonde hair with curlers inside.

"Oh man!" Buttercup screamed in horror. "Timmy switched bodies with some sort of monster!"

Bubbles glared. "No! Timmy's in my body! And that's my hair curlers and green face mask for sleep. I do have to look pretty," Bubbles giggled while touching her now spiky brown hair.

Suddenly, Timmy yawned while in Bubbles's body and sat up with the cucumbers falling out of his open eyes with him not noticing.

The five back away as Timmy gets off his hammock and leaves the cabin to get a bucket of water. He walks pass Blossom and Buttercup who were in Jimmy and Danny's body. "Hey Jimmy, hey Danny." he greets as he walks by.

Timmy walks into what is usually the bathroom on the ship and he pulls out a bucket of water and places it on the floor. He takes out soap and water, starting to wash his face. Once he washed the face mask off, he looks into the bucket and sees his reflection which is Bubbles.

Timmy chuckled, "That's weird. My reflection looks like Bubbles, like I switched bodies with her or something. But what are the odds of that." He laughs while deciding to rinse some water when a finger tapped him on the back. He turns and sees himself.

Timmy stared back at himself who was actually Bubbles and turns to see his reflection which was Bubbles. He turns back to see himself then back at his reflection. "Hi," himself waved in Bubbles's voice when Timmy spitted out his water.

"You're me!" Timmy shouted in shock. "I'm you! I-I-I...Ooh..." he suddenly held his head, feeling dazed. "I don't feel so good." then he fell to the floor, passing out.

When Jimmy, Blossom, Danny, and Buttercup saw what happened, the four yell out, "CAPTAIN!!!"

Suddenly, the door smashed down revealing Sandy with her foot up and SpongeBob walking in. "Alright ZIM! If you're after my crew, then you get what's coming!"

But, the couple stops when they see nothing out of the ordinary. "Looks like everything's alright here, SpongeBob." Sandy pointed out.

"No! Everything is NOT alright!" Jimmy yelled out.

"Whoa, Blossom," SpongeBob said, surprised. "Nice Jimmy impression."

"Captain, I'M Blossom!" Blossom yelled. "He's Jimmy!"

"Hey Jimmy! You do a nice Blossom impression also!"

"Captain, it's true!" Buttercup cried. "Something's wrong and we don't know what!"

"Okay guys, cut it out with the impressions and go back to your real voices," SpongeBob said annoyed and still not understanding.

Buttercup got furious and grabbed SpongeBob by the shirt, "I'm telling you, we're in the wrong bodies and I'm gonna kick your butt if you don't fix what's going on!"

"Hold up a sec, Buttercup, if that is who you really are." Sandy intervened. "If somethin' is wrong with y'all we'll do a little research."

Then, Tak walks in yawning with Iago on his shoulder. "Ugh...what just happened? I just heard screaming, shrieking, and a loud noise of some door getting kicked or something."

"Oh, nothing, Tak." SpongeBob answered. "We just thought about seeing the doctor since Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and the Powerpuff Girls aren't really themselves this morning."

"Oh really?" Tak said with a smile, remembering what he did last night. "Like...not arguing anymore?"

"No, they're more of acting like each other," Sandy responded.

"Acting like each other?" Tak questioned.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted as he bursts into the room after coming back to consciousness. "Something's going on! I'm a girl! And not just that...I'm Bubbles!"

"Hey! What's wrong with being Bubbles?" Bubbles asked him.

Tak looked shocked while SpongeBob said, "Don't worry, mates, we'll get to the bottom of this mystery right now. Let's go see Patrick. I'm sure this is some disease he can figure out."

When SpongeBob, Sandy, and the others left, Tak turned to Iago and asked, "What happened? How did Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny end up switching bodies with the Powerpuff Girls?"

"You probably messed up the ridiculous spell you cast." Iago snapped until he was suddenly struck by lighting due to his curse.

"But the gypsy said the spell was the solution to all this," Tak said, "I know I recited the spell right."

"Maybe it's just a side-effect." Remy guessed. "They probably are getting along right now."

"But if Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny switched places with the Powerpuff Girls because they were fighting, then that would mean..." Tak gasped in realization and quickly rushed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob comes into a room with the others and calls, "Patrick, are you here?"

"I'm right here, Captain." Patrick's voice called out when Squidward came out instead.

"Patrick?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "You're Squidward."

"Oh really?" Patrick asked in Squidward's body, "That would explain the big nose."

"Patrick!" SpongeBob shouted as he ran over to him. "There's something weird going on with some of the crew, and if you're really Patrick, we need your doctor expertise to find out what's wrong."

"Fear not, Captain, I know how to cure anything. I am a doctor." Patrick said as he took went over to Timmy with a tongue depressor. "Say 'ah'."

"Ahhh..." Timmy said as he opened his mouth wide.

"Mm hmm..." Patrick said as he inspected Timmy. "It's just as I thought." he announced. "This is definitely a case of the Chicken Pox!"

Everyone stared back at him. "Pat, I don't think the chicken pox has anything to do with this," Sandy said.

"I'm the one who's the doctor around here." Patrick replied as he crossed his arms. "I think I know which disease is which."

Suddenly, the door kicked open and Patrick stood there. "Ah ha!" he shouted in Squidward's voice.

"Hey, it's me!" Patrick waved. "Hi me!"

"I knew you had my body!" Squidward yelled at Patrick. "And I want it back right now!"

"Now guys, just calm down," Sandy tried to do.

"Yeah, we don't even know how it happened." Jimmy also said.

Then Tak rushed in and saw what was going on. "Oh no, it did happen."

"Well, as soon as I catch the low-life who caused all this, I am gonna ring his neck!" Squidward yelled.

"What happened, Tak?" Blossom asked him wondering why he said that.

Tak gulped as he nervously answered, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, if you don't know what happened, who does?" Timmy asked as he pulled on his blonde pigtails. "I don't wanna be stuck like this forever!"

"And I don't wanna be you." Bubbles added. "Especially since I have these big dumb teeth."

"Well, being you isn't cute either!" Timmy snapped at her.

"Well, being you is better than being Jimmy!" Blossom yelled. "You don't have a big giant head and dumb swirly hairdo!"

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy shouted, "At least you don't wear a pink dress and a giant hair bow!"

"Guys!" SpongeBob shouted getting their attention. "You shouldn't be fighting. Until we figure out why you're like this, you should probably make the most of it."

"He's right," Sandy nodded, "You just fill in each others' shoes for now and wait until we find out."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Danny asked with a disappointed look. "The shoes I'm in stink!"

"Being in your body stinks!" Buttercup shouted back.

The rest leave where Tak is behind. "I better find a way to fix this and fast. Maybe the item the gypsy gave me has some reverse to it."

"Ooh...that's great Tak," Iago smiled, "Except for one tiny thing...YOU THREW THEM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!!!" When he yelled at the shaman, lightning zaps him once again.

"I what?!" Tak gasped as soon as he remembered. "Oh man, that's right! We could've sailed miles away from where I threw it by now."

"How about a game of fishing?" Remy asked when taking out a fishing pole.

Tak and Iago look at each other, and Tak sighs as he takes the fishing pole and walks off.

* * *

Later on, Tak was fishing for the shoes on top of the ship while the three boys and PowerPuff Girls were getting used to their new bodies and swapping the deck.

Tak was rather bored when his fishing line got a tug. "I got something!" Tak smiled as he began to reel in the line.

He reeled it in but saw it was Billy whom the hook stuck to his shirt.

"Nice catch." Iago sarcastically complimented which he got struck with lightning again.

"This hook is attached to my undies!" Billy laughed. Tak groaned and threw Billy to a pile of stuff he fished out.

"This stinks," Tak groaned. "At this rate I'll never get those shoes back."

"Relax," Iago said. "I'm sure by now, they already got used to their new bodies."

But on deck, Jimmy groaned angrily while swabbing the deck. "Pukin' pluto. Of all the bodies I could've switched with, I end up in Blossom's."

He sighs unknowing he was floating in midair. Blossom was mopping when she noticed him. She gasped in shock until he yelled, "Jimmy!"

"What?" Jimmy asked as he turned but then fell roughly to the ground. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"I did nothing." Blossom said, "You were floating in mid-air!"

"Floating?" Jimmy questioned. "How could I have done that?"

"Maybe since you have my body, you also have my powers," Blossom guessed. She looked at her hands and jumped high but fell with a thud, "And unfortunately, I don't have my powers in your body..."

"Wait!" Jimmy said when he began to realize. "Since we transferred bodies, I have your powers now?" he began to thinking until he smiled and took a poof of air and blew ice out which hit Blossom. He chuckled a bit, "That was kinda cool."

Blossom slides the ice off her face, annoyed, "So if you have my powers now, does that mean..."

The two think for a second until they gasp with looks of realization and run off in the same direction.

"La, la, la, la, la..." Bubbles sang while she mopped the deck and Timmy looked annoyed.

"Ugh..." Timmy groaned, "I wish there was some faster way to clean the deck."

"I know!" Bubbles shouted. "I'll just fly to do it faster!" when she jumped in the air with the mop she fell down hard. "Ow..." she cried, "I couldn't do it."

"Well, that's weird," Timmy shrugged when Blossom and Jimmy come in.

"Timmy, did you notice yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Notice what?"

"That since you and Danny are in Bubbles and Buttercup's bodies that means you have their powers."

"What?" Timmy asked in disbelief. "You mean I have Bubbles's powers?"

Then Danny came over after hearing everything. "Are you saying I have Buttercup's powers?" Jimmy and Blossom nodded. "Oh, I was wondering about that when Buttercup was sinking through the floor."

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered. "It makes being in this body less embarrassing!"

"Wait, did you just say Buttercup is sinking?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "The weird thing is when I tried to go ghost, I wasn't able to. Then when Buttercup laughed at me, she suddenly turned intangible and started sinking below deck."

Jimmy and Blossom look at each other and quickly rush to Buttercup. Danny and Bubbles watch when Timmy gets an idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked Timmy.

Jimmy and Blossom go into one of the cabins, looking around. "Buttercup, are you here?" Blossom called out until she bumped into something.

"Ow!" Buttercups voice said as she suddenly turns visible. "Hey, watch it!"

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked her.

"You must have Danny's powers now since you switched bodies with him," Jimmy guessed.

"Aw, man!" Buttercup groaned. "Why do I have to have ghost powers? I keep going through walls and turning invisible!"

"Well, I'd rather be in the body you have instead of being in Blossom's." Jimmy muttered.

"Hey!" Blossom snapped, obviously hearing him. "At least you have my powers unlike me being in your boring body!"

Then suddenly a flash of light blue sped by them and crashed into the wall.

The three ran over to see Timmy lying down. "Whoa! That was awesome!" he cheered.

Then a flash of bright green sped over to them which was Danny and was barely able to stop just in time without crashing.

"It's a good thing I already know how to fly," he sighed.

"You!" Buttercup yelled as she grabbed a hold of Danny. "I want my body back!"

"I want my body back too!" Danny snapped also.

Then they hear panting and turn to see Bubbles standing by the doorway, short of breath after having to run all the way below deck.

"I wish I could fly again," Bubbles groaned, "Running's hard."

"Of course it is!" Blossom said as she pointed to Jimmy. "We wouldn't be like this if Jimmy and his friends didn't steal our bodies!"

"We didn't steal your bodies!" Jimmy yelled, "Maybe you two did!"

"Yeah right!" Blossom yelled. "You probably planned this all along so you can mess with our powers!"

"Yeah! Maybe you wished it for this to happen...Timmy!" Buttercup shouted.

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock as he flew on his feet. "I didn't cause this!"

"Oh sure! You and your fairies must have used magic to do this!"

"Or Danny might've used his ghost powers to switch us!" Bubbles suddenly shouted.

"Hey! I never overshadowed you guys!" Danny yelled.

"Then maybe it's an experiment gone wrong...Jimmy!" Blossom pointed.

"I didn't invent anything!" Jimmy yelled.

"And no way my fairies would do this!" Timmy cried, "Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!"

Timmy's fairies suddenly poof out. "Yes, Timmy?" they asked Bubbles.

"No, not her! Me!" Timmy stomped, "I'm Timmy!"

"Oh, hi, Timmy!" Cosmo waved. "We didn't recognize you with the blonde hair, pigtails, and the big bug eyes."

"Is that you?" Wanda asked.

"Of course it's me!" Timmy yelled, "The six of us switched places!"

"Wow, how did that happen?"

"We don't know," Blossom said, "But I bet you know the cause of all this!"

"We could find out with my spell detector," Wanda winked and proofed up a magical detector.

"Awesome!" Timmy said happily. "Who did it?"

Wanda scans Timmy and Bubbles with the detector. "Hmm..." Wanda looked at the readings, "Looks like a spell was implanted in the ship causing you to switch bodies with whoever you fight with."

"A spell?" Jimmy questioned at that.

"That's right. Someone in this ship placed a spell."

"Then who could it be?" Bubbles asked, "If you guys didn't do it, then the last magical being is..."

Everyone froze when getting angered faces. "Tak!" they yelled out in realization.

* * *

It looks like Tak is now busted for what he's done. Will Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and the PPGs stop arguing long enough to find a way back to normal? Review and the next part will be posted soon.


	41. Switched Part 2

Here's the next part of Switched. Last time, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny switched bodies with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup while Patrick switched bodies with Squidward. Now they realized Tak was the cause of it. Find out if they'll get back to normal.

* * *

**Switched: Part 2**

Meanwhile, Tak was still hiding up in the crow's nest after failing to fish out the magic shoes. "This is great," he groaned in disappointment. "I tried to make everyone get along and instead I made things worse."

Suddenly, the line tugged and Tak reeled it in. It was a fish when it angrily slapped him with its tail and jumped back into the ocean. He looked down and noticed shadows in front of him.

He turns to see the PowerPuff Girls, the fairies, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted.

But the group just glared at him angrily, not saying anything. Then Danny and Timmy grab Tak and throw him on deck.

"Uh..." Tak said as he chuckled nervously and begun backing away. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy at the moment, can we talk later?"

Tak turns but sees Timmy floating in front of him. He tries to run until Jimmy uses his new ice breath to freeze his legs.

"You're in big trouble now!" Bubbles shouted at him.

"Trouble?" Tak asked in fright. "Who?"

"You!" Blossom yelled out, "You cast a spell on the ship didn't you?"

"Spell?" Tak asked in shock until he chuckled nervously. "What...spell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Danny shouted angrily. "We know it was you who made us switch bodies!"

"So, let's kick his butt!" Buttercup shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Tak backed away and sighed, "Iago, Remy, and I did the spell. Fine, you got me."

"Ha!" Timmy laughed. "He just admitted it!"

"Would you care giving us an explanation as to why you transferred our bodies to each other?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't get mad at me!" Tak replied. "I did it to help you guys!"

"Help?" Danny asked, "With what?

"Yeah, how is switching me with a dumb boy with creepy ghost powers supposed to help?" Buttercup snapped which made Danny glare at her.

"Well...I wasn't planning on doing that." Tak explained. "But, I did it to stop you guys from arguing all the time, there I said it!" he shouted which surprised them. "All you guys do is argue and fight all the time and I was sick of it! If I hadn't run into that lady, I would have never-" but then he got a look of realization as he thought of something.

"Um...well..." Jimmy said in an unsure tone. "That still doesn't make it right what you did to us!"

"Yeah, so change us back!" Blossom demanded.

"I will," Tak said getting an idea, "We just have to find Shirley."

"Who's Shirley?" Danny asked.

"Who cares?" Buttercup said. "I just wanna switch back now."

"You don't have an ounce of patience, do you?" Jimmy asked Buttercup.

"At least I'm not a dork like you."

"But I'm not some tough tomboy!"

"And at least he's actually nice to his friends unlike you." Danny said to her.

"What do you mean 'nice'?" Blossom asked. "He still acts like his same arrogant self!"

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy snapped. "You still act like your know-it-all self!"

"And you are too, fudge-haired big-headed jerk!"

"Don't let her call him that, you crybaby!" Timmy yelled at Bubbles.

"Then stop him from making fun of my sister, you bucky toothed girly hat!" Bubbles hollered.

While the six were still arguing, Tak sighed and turned, walking away with them not noticing. He went to the stern of the ship and prepared a long boat for himself. "Tak, what are you doing?" Remy asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna find Shirley and find a way to fix this!" Tak said pushing the boat to the sea.

"What about the others?" Remy asked about Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and the Powerpuff Girls. "Aren't you gonna let them know you're leaving?"

Tak scoffs, "They mainly care about fighting than getting along." He jumps into off the ship and into the boat.

"See ya!" Iago told Remy as he laughed and followed Tak, but then got struck with lightning again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom yelled at Jimmy, "You, Timmy, and Danny always have to mess everything up for us!"

"Well, you aren't exactly Miss. Perfect on this ship!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Uh...guys?" Remy asked but they paid no heed.

"You'd probably just sit back and cry if there was anything bad happening." Timmy said to Bubbles.

"I do not," Bubbles almost wept.

"Guys..." Remy said, still trying to get their attention.

"You gonna beat up everybody on the ship like always, you tomboy?" Danny asked Buttercup.

"I don't do that! At least I don't go crazy when the moon is up!" Buttercup snapped.

"GUYS!!!" Remy hollered.

The six quickly turned around. "Are you guys gonna stop arguing with the fact that Tak is out in sea by himself!"

"He's what?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Tak is going out to sea help cure you guys!" Remy said, "Don't you realize that he did all this just to stop you from arguing?!"

The six look at each other, and SpongeBob and Sandy come out, "What's going on, guys?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, we just found out it's Tak's fault for putting a trading bodies spell and now he's out to sea," Buttercup explained.

"Ah ha!" Squidward yelled, obviously hearing them. "I knew it was that magic boy's fault!"

"But that ain't like Tak to just go off without lettin' anybody know." Sandy pointed out.

"Well...you think Tak might be right?" Jimmy asked. "Do we constantly argue?"

SpongeBob and Sandy nervously looked at each other. "Well..." Sandy was about to say.

"You fight like cats and dogs," Squidward finishes.

"Oh no!" Bubbles gasped as she began to cry. "We do fight too much."

"I guess Tak did have a point when he wanted to try and stop us." Danny realized.

"Yeah," Blossom nodded and sighs turning to Jimmy.

"Uh...Blossom?" Jimmy began saying, "I'm..."

"I'm sorry." Blossom already said as she shook Jimmy's hand.

Danny sighed and looked at Buttercup. "I'm sorry too."

"Me also," Buttercup crossed her arms.

"I guess I'm sorry also." Timmy said while frowning.

Bubbles giggled and nodded. "Me too."

"Great! You're friends again," SpongeBob smiled.

"Well, that's all great, but how are we supposed to switch our bodies back?" Squidward asked.

"That's easy," Timmy answered. "We find Tak and find out where he's going. And with my new super flying speed, I'll find him in no time." he yelled as he flew off a fast speed, but he only ended up flying a few feet away and he stopped in midair, falling into the ocean.

"Well, none of us can go alone." Jimmy said. "We'll just have to learn control of our powers."

"Right," Danny and Timmy nodded.

"Aye, that's brilliant!" SpongeBob smiled. "You girls will have to quickly teach them what you know, and then go forth to find Tak."

"Alright," Blossom nodded. "I guess it's time for a little superpower practice."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tak and Iago had reached the town where they met Shirley.

"What do you mean you can't change them back?!" Tak yelled out to her, "You're the one who caused this in the first place!"

"And we paid good money for those dumb shoes!" Iago pointed out as he got struck with lightning.

"You never told me that spell you did was a body switch!" Tak shouted, "I just wanted them to get along!"

"There is nothing that I can do to reverse the spell." Shirley told them. "The only way for them to switch back is to cease their arguing and work together to overcome their curse."

"What?!"

"Why did I give you the spell in the first place? Body switching...Learning each other's lives. That is the solution to your problems. They should learn it by now before sunset."

"Sunset?" Tak wondered. "What happens at sunset?"

"If they don't break the spell, they'll stay in each other's bodies for all eternity," Shirley explained.

"What?!" Tak yelled in shock. "You gave a spell that'll remain permanent by the end of the day?! But, it didn't even help! They're arguing even more than before!"

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do," Shirley said. Suddenly, there was yelling and Tak and Iago turned to see people running away.

"Run for your lives!" one cried.

"Pirates!" another yelled when a familiar pirate captured him with a ghostly net from his arm.

Tak gasped as he looked up to see one of their enemy pirates, Skulker.

"ZIM..." he realized and takes out his staff.

From near the docks, ZIM called out. "Loot this town! Find all its loot and bring it to ZIM!"

Tak ran towards them with his staff pointed out. "I gotta stop them and get back to-" but he stopped when something caught on his feet and tripped him.

He looked up to see Skulker had caught him with a rope. "It looks like I caught you, shaman."

* * *

Back on the S.S. SSSSSS, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and even Buttercup had practiced with their newly acquired powers with each other's help.

Timmy uses his new sonic scream to scare off seagulls for testing. "Sweet! These powers are really cool!" he smiled.

Jimmy used his laser eyes to melt a barrel. He smiled excitedly. "And it's great that we were finally able to learn how to control them!"

Danny stared at Buttercup as he instructed, "Alright...Do it just like I told you. Say it."

Buttercup gave a sigh and yelled out, "Goin' Ghost!" Two rings formed around her and transformed into Danny Phantom. She lifts up in the air with her legs fusing into a tail. "Cool!" she smiled and started to fly around.

Danny flew up in the air and smiled as he said, "I think we're just about ready to head on out."

"Well, you are." Blossom pointed out. "But, Bubbles and I still can't fly."

"Oh come on," Jimmy said floating down, "Just cuz we don't have powers in our bodies doesn't mean we can't still kick butt."

"Right, you just need weapons," Timmy said, "Cosmo...Wanda...Poof..."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear and wave their wands, making swords appear in Bubbles and Blossom's hands.

"Well, some sword-fighting practice with Jimmy will be useful," Blossom said showing off her skills.

Bubbles giggled with her sword. "This should be fun."

Suddenly, a blue mist emerged from Buttercup's mouth. "Ghost sense?" Danny wondered, noticing.

"Oh, my gosh, there's a ghost around!" Buttercup panicked. "What do I do, what do I do?"

"Uh...go and find out who the ghost is and fight him?"

"Huh?" Jimmy wondered and used super hearing.

"What is it?" Blossom asked him.

"There's something going on nearby." Jimmy answered. "Something unusual."

Then, huge explosions are heard. Grim was peeking over at the crow's nest. "It appears there's a riot in town," he noticed.

"A riot?" Danny asked. "What do you think it is?"

"Let me try some super hearing," Timmy said and listens more closely.

As he listens toward the town, he heard some screaming from people and loud noise. One of the voices he heard sounded like Tak yelling, "Let me go, Skulker!" and he heard cawing from Iago, and evil laughter.

Timmy gasps hearing the conversation. "What is it?" Bubbles asked same as Blossom.

"It's ZIM and his crew again. And Tak's in trouble!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasped. "We have to go help him!" Danny shouted.

"Full speed ahead, Pat!" SpongeBob ordered, "We got to get to that town and fast!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Patrick saluted as he turned the wheel of the ship.

* * *

Back in town, the riot continued with Tak being held captive by Skulker. Skulker held Tak by his neck as he strangled him. "You...aren't gonna...get away!" Tak struggled to say.

"Hey buddy!" Iago yelled when Skulker turned to him. "You wanna piece of me?!"

Skulker chuckled when he grabbed Iago by the neck, "Oh really? What are you gonna do? Peck me to death?"

"I was thinking...that you're a stupid piece of metal, you freak!" Iago yelled when lightning strikes him and Skulker at the same time.

Skulker yelps in pain as he drops Tak on the ground.

"Thanks Iago," Tak smiled, "Looks like you did a nice thing after all...I think."

"Don't mention it. You were pretty weak back there and you needed saving." Iago said until he flinched, thinking he would be struck by lightning, but wasn't.

"Wow, you actually broke your curse." Tak noticed.

"I did? Hey, I did!" Iago smiled. "In your face, you gypsy!" but then he was suddenly kicked by Skulker, who aimed a gun at Tak.

"You're finished whelp," Skulker scowled and aimed his gun at Tak. Tak gulped.

But then a flash of light blue sped by and it punched Skulker's face, and a flash of light green also sped by and punched him hard away from Tak.

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" Tak thought he recognized.

"Actually, it's Danny and Timmy...the PowerPuff Boys!" Timmy said still in Bubbles' body.

"Totally saving your butt from being further pummeled!" Danny said in Buttercup's body.

"But, I thought you guys were mad at me..." Tak mentioned.

"We were." Timmy shrugged.

"But, we know why you did it to us." Danny said.

Tak smiles but gasps. "Look out!" Timmy and Danny turned and quickly dodged from Skulker's cannons.

"Your crew might be here, but it's still not enough to stop us!" Skulker said as he aimed the cannon at them.

"But as long as we work as a crew, we'll be able to defeat you and ZIM!" Timmy pointed.

Then Jimmy landed on the ground while holding onto Blossom. "And no matter what happens to us, we'll always be victorious."

Skulker scoffs and aims his cannon. But Jimmy takes a deep breath and blew ice, freezing Skulker's weapon.

Then Blossom ran over and used her sword the slice the ice-covered weapon into pieces. "No!" Skulker yelled.

Jimmy and Blossom high five each other. "Why you," Skulker growled.

"Now guys!" Danny called to the roof. Skulker was confused and looked up to see Buttercup and Bubbles on the roof and pushes barrels on top of him.

The barrels hit Skulker with rum as another trapped his head inside.

"Ha, ha!" Buttercup laughed. "Buttercup Phantom showed you!"

Skulker wobbles around, not able to move when Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Blossom push him away as he slides downhill. "Now to deal with ZIM," Jimmy said as the others left Tak and Iago behind.

Tak gets up until Shirley comes to him with an item. "Oh no! I don't want another of your spells!" Tak yelled.

"Actually, I'll like if you put a curse on those who ruined my business and harming these people," Shirley explained.

"Really?" Tak asked. "Wait...what's the catch?"

"They are your enemies, are they not? Take this and everyone will be at peace."

Tak looked at the mysterious item Shirley has and takes it, running to where ZIM is up to.

At the docks, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Blossom had reached the ship where ZIM was.

"Take the loot, men!" ZIM lead as his pirates take goods and money to the ship.

"That's a mean thing you did, ZIM..." ZIM wondered what the voice was and turns to see Bubbles and the other pirates.

"BlackPants's crew!" ZIM growled. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Here to stop you from stealing what you don't deserve!" Danny yelled.

ZIM growled and robotic spider legs appeared from his PAK. "If you dare interfere with MY looting of treasure, then you shall be destroyed!" ZIM yelled as he aimed his sword at them.

"You can't defeat my new powerpuff powers!" Timmy yelled as he zoomed toward ZIM.

Timmy tries to punch him but ZIM uses the spider legs to jump up in the air. But Timmy counters him with a Sonic Scream. ZIM lands on the ground and fires a laser at Timmy which Bubbles blocks with her sword.

"Try this!" Buttercup yelled as she fired ecto-beams from her hands.

ZIM blocks with the metal legs until he was sucked by Danny's green tornado. Once Danny stopped, Jimmy flies over and kicks ZIM back.

"Give it up, ZIM!" Blossom shouted. "You can't beat us!"

"I'm not done yet." ZIM smirked. "GIR! Goop them!"

"Yes sir!" GIR saluted and took out a goop cannon from his head.

The large glop of green goop hit the kids and trapped them together.

"Ew! Gross!" Bubbles shouted in disgust by the goop.

"Can't...break...free!" Jimmy shouted as he tried to struggle out of the goop.

ZIM laughed evilly. "Now that you're melded together, let's see what you'll do once I take off with the loot and leave you trapped forever!"

ZIM walked away as the six tries to get out of the goop.

"Not so fast, ZIM!" A voice yelled which ZIM turned to see Tak. "You still have me to deal with!"

"What can you do, magic beast?" ZIM asked.

"I just learned a new curse." Tak smirked. Tak took out his staff and the item.

"What is this?" ZIM asked confused.

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stare, wondering what was gonna happen.

Tak raised up...another pair of shoes as he eyes ZIM and GIR "Stop the arguing, Cease the shouting. Make them fill each other's shoes and become friends instead of foes!" He clapped the shoes together when a glow shrouded over ZIM and GIR as something bright flew from them and switched in each other's places.

Once everything looked normal, GIR blinked and suddenly looked around. "What? What was that?" he said in ZIM's voice.

Blossom, Jimmy, Timmy, Bubbles, Danny, and Buttercup gasp in shock.

"Look at me! I'm green!" ZIM said who sounded like GIR.

"What?" ZIM shouted in shock. "I'm GIR?! He's ZIM?!" he looked at Tak angrily. "What did you do?"

Tak twirled his staff. "Just a little body-switching. You just have to be nice to each other or you'll be stuck in each other's bodies for good."

"Yay! Nice!" GIR cheered.

ZIM growled angrily. "Let's get out of this wretched place!" he commanded.

ZIM and GIR ran aboard the ship and soon the rest of his crew left the town and sailed away.

Quickly, Tak used his magic to help the others escape.

"Alright!" Buttercup cheered. "We're free!"

"Nice plan defeating ZIM, Tak." Jimmy complimented.

"I got some help," Tak said proudly.

"Excellent, young pirate." Shirley said as she walked over to Tak. "You have defeated your foes and saved your friends. But, I should warn you...sunset draws near and the spell will no longer be able to be broken."

"Sunset?" Timmy asked.

"What is she talking about?" Jimmy wondered.

Tak sighed, "When the sun sets, you will remain in each other's bodies forever."

"WHAT?!" Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that when I cast it." Tak told them. "There is some way to switch you back before sunset."

"How?" Jimmy asked. "I mean I like being able to fly and shoot lasers and ice, but I would really desire my own body back."

"Well, I guess it's alright," Danny shrugs, "Using these powers, we were able to defeat ZIM. So I guess it's alright to stay in Buttercup's.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed. "Being able to walk through walls and turn invisible is pretty cool."

"Having these powers is so cool!" Timmy said. "Did you see how cool I was when I used them to beat those pirates? Being a Powerpuff Girl wasn't so bad."

"I may have his buckteeth but it's cool to have fairies," Bubbles giggled.

Then Blossom began saying, "Um...Even though I have a big head and weird hairdo, I guess it wasn't so bad being Jimmy. I kinda liked using his weapons and stuff."

"Yeah, you can be cold sometimes, but it's cuz of your ice breath, which is cool as your powers," Jimmy shrugs, "I guess we learn a lot from each other from being in each other's shoes."

"It looks like it." Blossom said as the two laughed and hug.

Bubbles smiled as she grabbed a hold of Timmy and hugged him, and Buttercup smirked as she gave a hard friendly punch to Danny.

Tak smiles, seeing them get along when he noticed a glow around them. Then a wind blew as the boys and Powerpuff Girls notice what's happening. The glow continued around them it went around them and they all flinch.

"Whoa...that was strange," Blossom finally said who sounded like Jimmy. The others stare in surprise. Then Jimmy got a smile knowing that he really was Jimmy. "Hey, I'm back in my own body!"

Blossom turns back and realized, "Hey! Me too!"

Timmy looked at his hair, teeth, and body. "I'm back in my body too!"

"Yay! I'm normal as well!" Bubbles cheered.

"And we're back to normal too!" Danny noticed as he and Buttercup are back in each other's bodies.

"All right!" Tak cheered. "You guys are yourselves again!"

"But how?" Danny wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tak asked. "You guys finally stopped fighting and worked together as a team which broke the spell."

"Sweet!" Buttercup smiled.

"Guys!" a voice called out. They turned and saw Sandy and SpongeBob ran to them.

"Sandy! Captain!" Tak called.

"Tak! You're alright!" SpongeBob smiled huggin him. He goes back to Blossom, "So Jimmy, did you guys defeat ZIM's crew?"

"Actually, Captain," Blossom was saying, "I'm not Jimmy anymore."

"Wow Jimmy! You sound like Blossom now!"

"Captain, that IS Blossom." Jimmy explained. "We switched back and I'm Jimmy again."

"What?" SpongeBob asked in disbelief. "You're saying you guys finally switched back into your real selves?" Everyone nodded. SpongeBob rubbed his chin and looked at Buttercup, pinching her face, "How am I sure you're not Danny?"

"Will you cut that out already, Captain?!" Buttercup snapped angrily. "Get it through your head that we're back to normal!"

SpongeBob stares. "Yup, you're definitely not Danny."

"Darn right!" Buttercup said holding out a knuckle sandwich.

"But what about Patrick and Squidward?" Danny asked SpongeBob and Sandy. "They're not still trapped in each other's bodies, are they?"

Then Patrick came and said in Squidward's voice, "What do you think, ghost kid?"

"Well, looks like those two have to get along if they wanna be back in each other's bodies' again," Tak guessed.

"And they have to do it in the next two minutes before they permanently get stuck that way forever." Jimmy mentioned.

"Maybe they could hug," Bubbles suggested.

Squidward scoffed. "Are you crazy? I am not hugging that moron."

"You got 1 minute and 30 seconds to figure that out," Danny said looking at his silver watch.

Squidward sweat as he looked back and forth at Patrick and the others. Then he sighed, "Fine...if it'll get me my body back."

Squidward and Patrick hug each other when there was a glow between them.

"So, are you guys back to normal now?" Tak wondered.

"Squid! We hugged!" Squidward said in Pat's voice and squeezed the real Squidward.

"Huh?" Squidward said in his own voice as he looked to notice him back in his own body. "Yes!" he shouted in triumph as he pushed Patrick away. "I'm me again!"

"Well, that is a relief," Sandy wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Hooray!" SpongeBob cheered happily. "Now that you all are back in your own bodies, I hope you learned a lesson from all this."

"Yeah, DON'T ever let Tak use spells or magic for a whole month and make him swap the deck for this!" Timmy pointed.

Tak chuckled sheepishly. "Well...at least you guys aren't fighting anymore."

"You're right, Tak." Blossom said with her arms crossed. "We're not gonna fight with each other anymore."

"You're not?"

"Nope." Danny answered.

"We're gonna fight with you." Buttercup finished.

"Great." Tak smiled but realized, "What?"

"You got 30 seconds before you and your two friends behind this scurry," Jimmy said as Blossom prepared a knuckle sandwich.

"Uh...meet you back at the ship." Tak quickly said before he ran away as fast as he could.

"You go ahead, we're faster," Bubbles offered the three boys.

"Thank you, Bubbles." Timmy bowed as he took out his sword.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny charged after Tak as the PowerPuff Girls zoomed behind. SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick wince when they hear Tak, Iago, and Remy scream in the distance.

SpongeBob sighed yet smiled. "I do love it when me crew gets along."

**The End**

* * *

It looks like everything is back to normal…or their version of normal. Review and the next story, "The Next Generation", will be posted soon.


	42. The Next Generation Part 1

Here is another story of the Captain BlackPants series called "The Next Generation". This is a special story that is based off one of the previous stories Pirates of the Future so it's apart from the regular storyline.

Plot: Twenty years into the future, Darry Fenton is an average kid with ghost powers who dreams of being a pirate, but his dad refuses, thinking it's dangerous. However, Darry still longs to have pirate adventures and is somewhat jealous of how Max, SpongeBob Jr., and Crash go on adventures with their parents who are pirates. When he stumbles upon an old chest in his basement, he finds a bunch of treasures inside including a pirate map. Darry shows it to Max, Crash, and SpongeBob Jr. and they decide to take the ship and go on a treasure hunt as pirates. But while looking for treasure, they soon run into SpongeBob's old nemesis, ZIM, and Darry learns his dad's secret about how he used to be a pirate.

Enjoy the first part...

* * *

**The Next Generation: Part 1**

In a futuristic town where cars fly and boats soar into space where pirates now sailed. It was now Twenty years into the future. In what looked like a large palace, a fourteen-year-old boy with green eyes, black spiky hair and a white streak put on a jacket and took a glance out the window before leaving his room. When he left the room, the boy gave a huge sigh while walking into the hallway. He soon reached a room with a long table and sat down in front of a bowl and started eating cereal out of it while leaning his elbow on the table.

He sighs once again until he noticed two knights holding out swords. He smirks and runs over to the knight statues and takes out a sword.

He swings it around a couple of times and laughs. "You don't stand a chance against me." he says. "Darry Fenton aka the greatest pirate ever!"

He pretends to fight off the knights using his sword. "Hi-ya! Wha-ya! Ya!" He spins when he kicks but knocks the knight when it was about to fall on him.

The knight falls on the boy making a loud noise. The kid got out of the mess although he had the knight's helmet on.

Then the door opened and a man, who looked like an older version of Danny, widened his eyes to see what happened. "Darrel Scott Fenton!" he said with a glare.

"Whoops," the boy, Darry, said sheepishly as the man came and took the helmet off of him.

The dad groaned, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Darry answered nervously. "I was bored and I was just..."

The man looked down and noticed the wreckage of two knights and a sword next to the boy. "You were playing pirate again, weren't you?" he guessed.

Darry scoffed and crossed his arms. "I wasn't playing. I was being a pirate."

His dad, Danny, sighed and smiled as he said, "Darry, what is it that makes you wanna be a pirate so much?"

"My friends," Dar explained, "They always go on adventures like Max with his dad."

"But his dad is already a pirate." Danny pointed out, "Along with Junior and Crash's dad."

"Yeah, and Max always has to rub it in my face that his dad's a pirate and that he gets to travel around on his pirate ship and have so many adventures and find lots of treasure!"

Danny sighs, "But you know that being a pirate is a dangerous task."

"But, Mr. Neutron and Mr. Turner said they've been doing it since they were twelve."

"Ten." Danny corrected.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Darry wondered suspiciously.

"I've...known them for a long time." Danny quickly answered and gave a sigh of relief. "But, you should know that being pirate isn't all that safe for someone your age to be doing."

"But, I dream of being a pirate." Darry said with a begging face. "Can't you let me go with Captain BlackPants and his crew just once?" Danny turned away. "That's not fair," Darry said, "Didn't you ever have dreams you had when you were a kid?"

"None of them was to be a pirate." Danny then sighed and turned back to Darry, putting his hand on his shoulder. "The point is you should be happy with what you already have. Once you get older, you'll soon understand."

Darry then bowed his head and turned around sadly. "You'll never understand how much I wanna be a pirate." then he ran away.

Danny looked back at his son and sighed sadly.

* * *

Outside, Darry was walking by the docks with a metal owl wearing a green vest and monocle, sitting on his shoulder. "This is so unfair, Spooks." Darry said to the robot owl. "Why won't Dad let me be a pirate? It's always 'it's so dangerous' and 'you can get hurt'. How would he even know?"

"Well, you know parents, Darrel," Spooks explained, "How they can be protective of you at times.

"Well, Mom doesn't seem to mind, but Dad acts like he knows everything about being a pirate when he hasn't even been one before."

"Your father probably knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah right." Darry said with a frown. "All I want is to go on a pirate ship and have an adventure. Is that too much to ask?"

"I think not," Spooks shrugs.

Then they stop and look up to see a large pirate ship with rockets landing by the docks. Darry sees the words 'S.S. SSSSSS' imprinted on the ship and smiles, recognizing it.

Darry stood up and saw familiar people aboard. When he went up the ramp and peeked around, he heard a voice say, "Long time no see, Scottie."

"Hey! Quit calling me Scottie!" Darry yelled out. He turns and glares at a ten-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, Scottie? You're no pirate." he said.

"We're just walking by the docks," Spooks assured.

"And just cuz I'm no pirate, doesn't mean I'm not gonna be one someday, Max." Darry pointed out.

"Yeah right, Scottie." the boy, Max, teased and laughed.

"Maxwell Neutron!" a voice said and Max winced to see an older version of Jimmy Neutron standing next to him with a straight look. "Are you being mean to Darry again?"

"Dad..." Max groaned, "No, I wasn't!"

"Max..." he said raising an eyebrow.

"...maybe."

Jimmy sighed and turns back to Dar, "Sorry about that, Dar. Wanna hop aboard?"

Darry smiled excitedly. "You bet!"

Jimmy puts down the ramp down the dock next to Darry and Spooks.

Darry ran up with Spooks to the ship to see some of the crewmembers, while he was staring, a voice suddenly shouted, "Darry!" then he turns to see a small sponge jump on top of him, giving him a hug.

The sponge was dark brown with a white shirt, blue pants, and hat.

Darry grunted a bit from the sponge's tight grip. "It's...great to see you too, Junior."

"Well howdy!" another sponge said. He turns to see an orange and purple suit with a helmet who was older than Junior.

"Hey Crash." Darry greeted, and then managed to pull Junior off of him.

"Oh, Darry, it's been so long." Junior happily said. "We haven't seen each other in a million billion years."

"Junior, we've only seen each other last Tuesday."

"Really?" Junior questioned as he looked at his fingers. "I must've counted wrong."

"Ahoy, Darry, long time no see." the kids turn to see an older Captain SpongeBob with a cane walk over to them.

"What up, Captain?" Dar waves as Spooks lands on his arm.

"You look well, Captain SpongeBob." Spooks said.

"Thanks for the notice, boys." SpongeBob smiled. "How's your father doing, Darry."

The two look at each other. "Well..." Darry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your dad still not letting you come sail with us in space?" Max guessed with a smirk.

Darry groans. "He's so concerned about me."

"A little too much I'm afraid," Spooks added.

SpongeBob chuckled a bit. "Oh, that Danny. He was nothing like that when I knew him years ago."

"Really?" Darry asked curiously. "What was he like?"

Jimmy and SpongeBob turn to each other and grin. "I knew your dad when we were kids," Jimmy explained.

"Wow, Dad told me about that." Darry said impressed. "What kind of things did you guys do?"

Jimmy and SpongeBob stare at each other again and get nervous looks. "Well..." Jimmy hesitated.

"He...had big dreams." SpongeBob said.

"What?" Darry wondered. "What dreams?"

Jimmy paused and then spoke. "Well, the three of us had big dreams. And they were-"

"There you are!" a voice scowled

"Dad?" Darry said in shock to look him down where the man was standing on the docks looking angrily at him.

Danny walked aboard the ship and came up to them. "Hello guys." he greeted the crew.

"Ahoy, Danny." SpongeBob greeted. "Glad to see you again."

Dar quickly ducks down under the rails hopefully so his dad won't see him.

"Darry's still trying to get you to take him with you, isn't he?" Danny guessed.

Jimmy and SpongeBob look at each other trying to act innocent. "You see..." Jimmy was about to say.

"Hey, Dar," Timmy greeted at the hidden Darry, giving him away. "What are you doing there?"

Dar winces but looks down to see his father's stern face. He then stood up, looking guilty as Danny asks, "Darry, what did I say before?"

Darry got annoyed and said, "That I can't ask SpongeBob or the crew to go sail with them on the ship."

Danny nodded. "You head back there, young man."

"Fine!" Darry shouted. "I wanted to go back anyway!" he then ran off the ship with Spooks flying after him.

"Man, what a baby." Max muttered.

Crash glared and slapped him on the shoulder. Max grunts in pain and clings on it.

* * *

Back in the palace, Darry was angrily walking down the halls with Spooks sitting on his shoulder.

"Can you believe it?" Darry asked Spooks. "He totally got me in trouble in front of the pirates."

"Darrel, aren't you overreacting about this?" Spooks asked. "I'm sure he did it for a good reason."

"Yeah, but he's taking away my freedom. He NEVER lets me do anything!"

"You want to be a pirate. I'm sure Daniel doesn't want you sailing into danger."

Dar sighs. "Max, Junior, and Crash get to join their dads so why can't I?"

"There must be some other reason why he's preventing you." Spooks assumed.

"Well, I'll never know why if he won't tell me!" Darry shouted angrily. "Why can't I be a pirate?" he then swung his leg and it hit a pillar that was holding a small statue.

Darry gasped, thinking the statue would fall and break, but instead it fell over without hitting the ground and part of the wall opened up.

Darry and Spooks look at each other to see this mysterious entrance. Dar stared at it for a couple of seconds until he walked forward. "Wait, Darrel, I don't think-" Spooks tries to warn.

However, Darry looked amazed. "Whoa, I never noticed this room before."

Darry went down the stairs with Spooks to see it was a basement with a bunch of old junk inside.

"Darrel, shouldn't we tell your father about this room?" Spooks suggested.

"Nah, he'd probably think it's a dangerous place to go to and I won't be allowed in," Darry replied looking around in interest. He soon spots an old chest in the corner of the room. "Ooh, I wonder what that is."

Darry runs over and leans down toward the chest while Spooks hops on the ground. Darry opens it and is amazed to find what's inside.

"Spooks..." Darry said in awe. "This is a...pirate treasure chest."

"What on earth makes you think that?" Spooks asked in disbelief.

"Just look." Darry said as he pulled out a pirate hat, a silver pocket watch, a pouch of gold coins, and a sword.

Spooks was in awe looking at all the items. He takes out a small bandana and an eyepatch.

"What could these be doing here?" Spooks wondered.

"Who knows?" Darry said, liking everything he found in the chest. "But look at this!" he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and opened it up. "It's a real treasure map!"

"What are you going to do with that?" Spooks asked.

"With this map and pirate stuff, we can find the treasure and I'll prove to my dad how I can handle being a pirate.

"You're running away?" Spooks asked in surprise.

Darry grabbed Spooks and ran upstairs. "Just for a while. I'll come back as soon as I find the treasure."

But then he stopped when he heard a voice, "Why can't you come back, Danny? We miss you."

Darry seemed surprised, but he quietly peeked into another room to see his dad with Jimmy and Timmy.

"What is he doing-" Spooks almost says until Darry covered his beak and they turn invisible.

"You know the reason why I can't return." Danny answered Timmy. "That part of my life is over now."

"I know you married Sam and had Darry, but we can still use you with us." Jimmy pointed out. "It hasn't been the same since you left years ago."

"I know." Danny sighed. "Sometimes I miss the days with you too."

Darry seemed confused at first until Timmy said, "But you know that Darry feels the same way you and us did years ago. He has a dream of wanting to be a pirate."

"I know, but he can't ever learn the truth."

"Truth?" Darry whispered, "What truth?"

"But Danny, I'm sure he'd be fine with it." Jimmy assured. "I mean we've been in more dangerous situations than we remember when we were his age."

"You mean like sailing through storms, getting captured by ZIM, falling into shark-infested waters, and fighting off ghosts?" Danny mentioned.

Jimmy and Timmy glance at each other and Darry gets a surprised look which grows even more when Danny says, "Exactly, which is why Darry can't ever know that I was a pirate."

Darry gasped, not believing what he just heard. Then he starts backing away still in shock as he drops Spooks and runs away.

* * *

Later on, Darry was sitting by himself on the empty S.S. SSSSSS, feeling upset about what he recently learned.

"There you are, Darrel." Spooks said as he landed on deck with Max, Crash, and Junior with him.

"What the matter, Dar." Crash asked, noticing Darry's expression. "You look like you just dun found out something utterly shocking that you couldn't believe."

"Gee, you think?" Darry asked and he lowered his head down.

"You really are a baby." Max said.

Junior got in front of him and asked, "What's got you so sad, Darry. Tell us, tell us!"

"Okay," Darry sighed and answered, "I just found out my dad was a pirate."

Everyone froze in shock. "Your dad's a pirate?" Crash asked.

"Yeah, this whole time." Darry explained. "He was on the same crew as your guys' dads."

"Really?" Junior asked, "And I thought your dad was really boring."

"Are you making this up, Scottie?" Max asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Darry replied. "I heard him myself and found a secret entrance."

"Then why don't you give us proof?"

"I have this." Darry said as he showed them the treasure map he found.

"Wow, paper." Junior said with big eyes.

"It's a treasure map, Junior." Darry pointed out. "Which we're gonna go find."

"We?" Max questioned.

"That's right," Darry said, "We're gonna use the S.S. SSSSSS to find this treasure."

"Yay!" Junior cheered. "A treasure hunt!"

"Darrel, you can't do that." Spooks said, "You can get in trouble if you just take the ship."

"I don't care." Darry glared. "Once I find this treasure. I'll prove to my dad that I can be a better pirate than he was."

"And what's in it for us?" Max asked as he, Junior, and Crash stare at him.

"I'll give you each a quarter of the treasure," Darry bets.

"Half." Max wagered.

"20 percent."

"Deal."

Darry and Max shake hands making a deal.

"Let's go up and find that treasure now!" Crash shouted as he jumped up.

"Alright," Darry nodded and put on the bandanna he found before. "Max, activate the rockets, and Crash set the sails!"

"Who the heck made you captain?" Max yelled.

"Aye Captain!" Crash and Junior saluted.

The two sponges ran off while Max growled angrily and stomped off. He went to the helm and pushed some buttons that activated the rockets. Crash pulled the rope and sets the sails. The S.S. SSSSSS began to lift out of the ocean and fly into the sky. Max pulled a lever at the controls and turned the wheel which made the ship go all the way toward space.

Darry takes out a beamsword he grabbed from the chest while Spooks flies on his shoulders. "Time for some treasure hunting!"

"Which way to the treasure, Darry?" Junior asked. "I mean, Captain."

Darry looks down and reads the map. "Hmm..." he thought as he stared at the map. "It looks like we go pass this row of stars, past Mars, and then we'll come across this planet full of treasure."

"We're goin' to a planet full of treasure?" Crash asked in excitement.

"Aye, aye," Darry nodded. "And like Captain SpongeBob, I'm gonna get all the treasure there." He froze when the three kids stared back at him including Max. "Same for you guys also."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do when we run into enemy pirates, Captain Scottie?" Max asked. "My dad said he used to fight those all the time when he was a kid."

"Relax. Did you forget that I have ghost powers?" Darry reminded as two rings formed around him. He changed into his ghost form which was a white and black jumpsuit with a blue visor over his eyes.

"But what if we run into that meanie pirate captain my daddy said he used to fight with all the time?" Junior asked Darry in a scared tone. "What was his name again? Z...ZA..."

"ZIM?" Max finished for him.

"Yeah, that's it!" Junior shouted until he shivered. "Daddy said he fighted with him over treasure until he disappeared one day."

"Huh?" Darry turned to him, "Disappeared?"

"Yeah, Pa said somethin' happened five years ago and he or the crew haven't seen him since." Crash explained. "Ain't that a hoot?"

Darry thought over it until he shook his head. "Well, whoever this ZIM guy is doesn't scare me. We're gonna find that treasure no matter what. Alright, crew, let's head the course to Treasure Planet!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Crash and Junior said as they ran off.

Max turns back to the two sponges and turns back to Darry and Spooks as they were reading the map.

"What kind of treasure do you think we'll find, Spooks?" Darry wondered.

"Something very valuable." Spooks guessed. "Though don't you think that your father could be worrying about you?"

"Nah, he probably won't notice," Darry shrugs.

* * *

Back on Earth however, Danny was looking around for Darry, who he noticed had went missing.

"Darry?" Danny called out looking through the hallways. So far, he searched every room in the palace but finds no sign of his son. "Dar?" he wondered when he noticed something. He saw the secret room in the wall had been opened.

"Oh no," he realized and rushed inside. He looks around and saw a large chest with treasures scattered and something missing

Then Jimmy rushed down and said, "Danny, I couldn't find Darry anywhere, and Max has gone missing also."

"Well, I have a feeling where he and your son are," Danny said with an angry look.

"But where on Earth could the two have gone?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted to them from above. "SpongeBob and Sandy said that someone took the ship, and Crash and Junior are missing!"

"Just as I thought." Danny said, still having an angry look. "They're not on Earth...they're off."

"To where?" Jimmy questioned.

* * *

While the three adults were pondering, the kids continued to sail the S.S. SSSSSS through space to find the planet with treasure.

"Hey guys! Look what I'm doing!" Crash called walking on the mast's ropes like a tightrope in a circus.

"Yay, Crash!" Junior clapped as he watched his brother.

Darry quickly ran down. "Watch out, Crash! You're gonna fall!"

"Don't worry, Dar!" Crash said, balancing on the rope. "I'll be just fine!" But once he took another step, he began to fall back and wave his arms, about to fall. "Whoa..."

"Crash, jump and I'll catch you!" Darry instructed.

Crash screams as he slips off the ropes and falls. Darry flies in the air and catches Crash safely in his arms before falling back on the deck.

"Are you alright, Crash?" Dar asked.

"Of course I'm alright." Crash replied happily. "That was awesome! Can I do it again?"

Darry sighs when Junior asks. "Are we there yet?"

"For the tenth time, no!" Darry answered while holding his head.

"Hey Captain ScottiePants, I'm bored." Max said, walking up to him.

"And for the MILLIONTH time, don't call me that!" Dar yelled out to him.

"I can't help it you have a lame middle name."

"So can we call you 'Captain DarryPants' instead?" Junior asked.

"NO!" Darry shouted as he stormed away.

"I'm still bored." Max said as he stared.

Darry walks down and turns to Spooks, who was reading the map. "Any ideas on where we are?"

Spooks answered. "We're close to the treasure. It shouldn't be too far away now."

"All right!" Darry cheered. "I can't wait to see my dad's face when I bring home treasure!"

"What would you do with so much treasure, Darrel?" Spooks curiously asked.

"I don't know. I just wanna prove to my dad."

"Hey Scottie." Max said as Darry turned around. "The ship's scanners say that we're approaching a nearby planet."

Darry grinned and grabbed the map from Spooks. "That's the one! Let's get ready and head on out!"

"Aye Captain," Max mockingly saluted and turns the wheel.

He sailed the ship toward a large gray planet, and soon Darry, Crash, Junior, Max, and Spooks walked off the ship and started looking around the planet.

"Where's the treasure?" Junior wondered.

Darry looked at the map. "It's hidden here somewhere..."

"You're looking at it wrong!" Max said, grabbing one end of the map. "Let me see it."

"No! I should see it," Darry said pulling it back.

"I know how to read treasure maps better than you, so give it!" Max yelled, tugging at the map.

"Hey! I'm the captain of this ship and I found the map!"

"You're not the captain of me, Scottie!"

"Take that back!"

While the two were fighting, Crash noticed them both tugging hard on the map, trying to take it for himself. "Uh...fellers?"

"Not now!" Darry and Max yelled while still fighting.

While they were still pulling on the map, Spooks tried to warn, "Stop, you're gonna-"

But, the map had already ripped in two down the middle with Darry and Max each holding a piece of it.

"Way to go, Scottie." Max glared as he threw the piece on the ground.

"Hey! You started it!" Darry snapped back.

"Whaa!" Junior started to cry. "Now we'll never find the treasure!"

Darry crossed his arms. "Looks like we came all this way for nothing."

Max glared also until he heard a strange sound. "Wait, do you hear something?"

"Yeah, Junior's crying cuz you broke the map to the treasure."

"No, not that." Max said, "Something else."

Crash covers Junior's mouth to stop his crying and they all listen to hear a strange beeping sound. They look to see a small square-shaped figure in the distance.

They can only see its shadow. As it looked like it was moving forward. Junior gasps and hides behind Max. "It's an alien that wants to eat us!"

Darry looked suspiciously at it. "I don't think so, Junior."

Then before they could fully see the figure, it turns a corner and goes behind a large rock. "Come on," Darry ordered. "Let's follow it!"

"Alien and treasure hunting!" Crash shouted as they ran off to follow the figure.

When they went behind the rock, they didn't find the figure, but saw a large cave.

"You think the treasure's there?" Max wondered.

"It could be. Maybe that alien is finding it," Darry guesses and smirks, "I bet if we follow it, we might know where it is."

Junior shivered, "But what if the mean alien wants to eat us or something."

"Ah, relax Junior," Crash assured, "I'm sure aliens don't eat humans, ghosts, or sponges."

Junior smiled a bit when Darry said, "Come on, crew. Let's go inside!"

When they walked through the dark cave, Darry lit their way with a blue ghost ray.

They slowly crept toward the cave when they heard more noises. "Hey, do you hear that?" Max noticed.

Darry listens, "Looks like it's digging something."

"Is it the alien?" Junior asked, shivering in fright.

Darry looks around until he spots a small hole toward the ground. "You think this hole leads to something?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Max shrugged. "Why don't you find out?"

"What?" Darry wondered until Max pushed him down the hole as he screamed.

Crash, Junior, and Spooks gasp until they hear his screaming stop. Then they here Darry shout from below, "Guys, quick! Come down!"

"AAAHHH!! The mean alien has Darry!" Junior yipped.

Max jumped into the hole, followed by Crash, and also Spooks who carries Junior with his claws.

Once they were at the bottom, they landed in something hard and shiny. "Let our friend go, you alien!" Crash shouted with his eyes closed.

Max, Junior, and Spooks gasp as Crash opens his eyes. "What?" he asked until his eyes widen to see the bottom of the cave full of gold coins, gems, diamonds, and various other treasures.

Darry ran over to them and smiled, "Can you believe it? We actually found the treasure?"

"Yeah, but isn't this easy?" Max asked suspicious, "A little TOO easy?

"Easy?" Darry questioned. "What's easy about? We found the planet with treasure."

"I just think there'd be more to it than just finding the treasure." Max shrugged. "Something like that always happens."

"Not today." Darry scoffed. "Alright crew, get as much treasure as you can to take back to the ship!"

"Aye, aye!" Crash and Junior saluted as Junior ran off and Crash dived into the coins.

Max sighs looking at his friends pile up treasures when he turns. "Huh?" he notices treadmill tracks on the ground followed by piles of dirt and holes.

Max followed when he heard close beeping and whistling. "Scottie!" he called.

While Darry was shoving gold into his pocket, he turns and goes over to Max. "What is it?"

"Shut up and come over here!"

Darry glared as Max drags him over, and they get surprised looks to see a rusty box-shaped robot scooping up treasure into his open chest.

"What is that thing?" Darry wondered.

"It's a WALL-E robot," Max answered.

"Wait, how did you know? I never saw anything like it."

"It has its name on its chest," Max pointed out.

Suddenly, Junior walked over wearing several jeweled necklaces, diamond rings on his fingers, and a crown on his head. "Don't I look pretty?" he asked.

The two stare until Crash and Spooks come over and spot the robot. "What's a Waste Allocated Load Lifter Earth-Class doing here?" Spooks asked.

"Let's go find out." Darry said as he slid down toward it.

They follow the robot into another part of the cave.

Once they find the robot, they hide in a corner when they hear a voice, "Nice job, WALL-E, you found the treasure." They see another robot that was silver, red, and square.

When WALL-E beeped, the robot replied, "Of course the captain will be pleased. The crew will get the rest of it."

"Aww," Junior groaned. "Does that mean all the treasure belongs to someone else?"

"So that means there's SOMETHING else after the treasure," Max predicted.

"But what or who is it?" Darry wondered as he leaned against the wall, but his elbow pushed something and knocked a rock on the ground, making a thud as it fell to the ground.

When the robots heard the noise, they turn to spot Darry, Max, Crash, Junior, and Spooks.

The kid, sponges, and owl were shocked but angrily turned to the ghost boy who caused it. "Sorry," Dar said embarrassed.

"Intruders!" the square robot shouted, "Get them!"

"What do we do, Captain?" Junior asked Darry.

"Uh..." Darry stuttered nervously. "...Run."

"Great plan," Max spoke sarcastically.

The kids ran away screaming, and once Darry, Max, Crash, and Spooks make it to the treasure room, Junior tripped and was suddenly grabbed by a grappling hook.

"Help!" Junior screamed as he was pulled back into the cave.

"Junior!" Crash cried and jumped after him grabbing his arms.

He grunted as he tried rescuing his brother, but the grappling hook pulled too hard and they were both captured.

While Max was running away, he was suddenly stopped when Darry jumped in front of him. "Hey kid." he oddly said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Running away of course!" Max yelled, "That's what you said!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that anymore." he said as he suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and held him up. "I know just where a squishy like you can go." he said with a smirk and his eyes glow red.

Max gasped, "You're not Scottie!"

"Just call me..." then a beam of light appears around Darry and he suddenly turns into the square robot. "SpongeCog." he said in his own voice.

Meanwhile, Darry was running away with Spooks as he looked back. "I hope Crash, Junior, and Max are okay."

But then a net suddenly fired at him and trapped him inside as the net glowed blue, preventing him from phasing out. "Gah! It's ghost-proof!" Darry yelled trying to get out. Spooks turns around and saw he was the only one left to see Darry trapped.

"Don't worry, Darrel." Spooks said, flying over to him. "I'll have you out of there."

"Wait, Spooks." Darry said, stopping him. "You have to get out of here and fast."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just GO!"

Spooks hesitated, but eventually agreed and flew away before a familiar ghost landed on front of the trapped Darry. "You're mine now, ghost child." he said, grabbing Darry.

* * *

Later on, out in space, Darry, Max, Crash, and Junior were tossed onto the deck of a ship, unaware of where they were.

"Darry, Crash, Max..." Junior peeped. "I'm scared."

"Way to go, Captain!" Max scowled, "Now we've been kidnapped by robots!"

"I don't know, Max." Darry said with a suspicious look. "There's something not right about this place."

Then a muscular version of Mr. Crocker stepped forward and said, "Captain, we found these four taking the loot. Two of them look like you-know-who and another is the ghost boy." he informed.

"Really?" a voice asked. A shadowy figure walked down in front of the kids.

Their eyes widen to see something that looked like Captain ZIM; only his entire body looked shriveled and was connected to tubes, was wearing an eyepatch on his right eye, and was floating in a large tank with green liquid and was walking on mechanical spider legs.

Max realized who it was. "ZIM..."

"Eww..." Junior said with a disgusted look. "He's ugly-looking."

"You looked like cow pie stumbled by a stampede," Crash noticed.

"And anything that goes along with what he just said." Darry added.

"What happened to you?" Max wondered.

ZIM growled and said, "Five years ago. I fell through a black hole during my last encounter with SpongeBob BlackPants. I barely made it out alive."

"And you made on this planet with no escape," Max realized, "Explaining your disappearance."

Junior winced. "Ooh...Daddy knocked you into a black hole?"

Crash chuckled. "Cool."

SpongeCog stepped forward and said, "We discovered that these four have some sort of relation to your enemies."

"Yes," ZIM said as one of his spider legs looked at Junior lifting up his chin, "The little sponge seems familiar to me."

Crash slid in front of Junior and shouted, "Y'all won't be layin' your ugly claws on us, ya varmint!"

"Hmm..." ZIM thought until Darry walked over to him.

"So, you really did know Captain BlackPants and his crew, right?" he asked.

"Of course," ZIM replied, "He was my arch enemy."

"Ha!" Max laughed. "I told you Crash and Junior's dad was enemies with ZIM! And I also was right when I said my dad and the crew used to fight with his crew all the time!"

This made ZIM and his crew stare at him and the rest of the kids. "So! You are actually the offspring of BlackPants and his crew!" Zim yelled.

"What's an...'offspring'?" Junior asked with a confused look.

"Let's destroy them like we should've done with their parents!" Skulker shouted.

"Not so fast," ZIM said with a smirk, "These brats may be a use to us."

"Wait, Captain ZIM!" Darry shouted. "So what if our parents were your enemies? Can't you just let us go?"

"NEVER!" ZIM yelled as he moved in front of Darry. "Your father was the one on SpongeBob's crew that interfered the most!"

"He was?" Darry asked in surprise.

"Of course! With his powers, he and his idiot friends and their pets were able to help BlackPants and stop my plans." Darry was shocked by this as well until ZIM ordered, "Take these children to the brig until we're ready to commence with my ingenious plan!"

"Yes sir!" SpongeCog salutes and uses a ray to create energy cuffs around the kids' hands connected to each other like ropes. SpongeCog carries them away to the brig.

* * *

It looks like Darry, Max, Junior, and Crash are in trouble now. Will they be able to escape from this like their parents used to do a million times before? Please review and the next part will be up soon.


	43. The Next Generation Part 2

Here's part 2 of the Next Generation. Last time, Darry left home with his friends to go on a treasure hunt and be a pirate, but then got captured by old ZIM. Will they all escape?

* * *

**The Next Generation: Part 2**

Down below in the ship's brig, they were all sitting in the same cell with no one around.

"Oh great," Max groaned as he paced around in the cell. "We're prisoners of enemy pirates now." then he turned to Darry and glared. "Are you happy now, Scottie?"

Darry was sitting on the ground and said angrily to Max, "Back off, Max! This is your fault anyway!"

"You were the one who lead us into ZIM's loot!"

"You're the one who wanted to get to this dumb planet!"

"You're such a-"

"Enough!" Crash shouted to stop them. Darry and Max stop fighting and turn to Crash.

"I'm not usually one to stop you guys from fightin', but y'all can't do this right now." Crash told them. "We're a crew. And it's like my pa always says: The only pirates you shouldn't fight with is the ones on your crew."

"Yeah, even Daddy told us how your dads used to fight a lot also." Junior added.

"Oh great." Darry sadly groaned as he lowered his head. "Another thing my dad never told me."

"You still bummed your dad never told you he was a pirate?" Max asked.

"Duh! He never told me about that life while your parents did."

"Oh, but Darry, it's not so bad." Junior happily said. "So what if your dad won't let you be a pirate and never told you about how he was? You're still plenty of other things."

"Like what?" Darry dourly asked.

"Uh..." Junior tries to think, "You have...wait no...how about...no, not that..."

"Oh, I know!" Crash said, raising his hand. "You're half ghost!"

"Yeah," Junior smiled. "And...um...half ghost...and...uh..."

"You got Spooks with ya!" Crash added.

"Oh yeah, I like him." Junior nodded. "And then there's...um..."

"WALL-E..." Max spoke out.

"Yeah! You have- Wait..." Junior said until he got a confused look. "I didn't know he had that."

"No," Max shook his head and pointed through the bars.

They look to see the same WALL-E bot from before, looking at them from the other side of the bars.

"That's the little robot that was with that SpongeCog fellow before." Crash noticed.

"Oh..." WALL-E said as he went up to the bars and grabbed Max's hand, shaking it. "WALL-E..."

"Uh...Maxie," Max answered and shook WALL-E's hand.

Then Junior pushed Max away and grabbed WALL-E's hand, shaking it happily. "I'm SpongeBob Jr.; it's nice to meet you."

"Howdy!" Crash waved. "Name's Crash."

"Uh...Guys?" Darry said in an unsure. "He's part of ZIM's crew. Don't you think there's a slight chance that he can't be trusted?"

"Aww...but look at him. He's SO cute!" Max said with big eyes and hugs the robot by its lamp-like eyes. "I always wanted a small robot." He froze when the three boy stare at him oddly. "Cuz...robots are tough and dirty, like me! And not like sissy dim-witted morons like Scottie."

"Hey!" Darry snapped back. "I already happen to have a robot. I have Spooks who's been with me for a long time."

"Well, where is he now?" Max teasingly asked with his arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in space, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob were in a small space rocket piloted by Danny.

"I hope Max and the others haven't gone too far." Jimmy said. "Who knows what trouble they could've gotten into?"

"You think you can find Max and Dar?" Timmy wondered to the Fenton pilot.

"Of course I can." Danny answered while steering the ship. "As long as Spooks is with them I'll be able to find them."

"Why's that?" SpongeBob asked.

"Cuz I have a tracker on Spooks and I know that he never leaves Dar's side," Danny looks down to read the scanner, "Huh, that's weird. It looks like the signal is getting closer..."

Suddenly with a BLAM something crashed hard on the front window of the ship making the adults cling. When the thing lifted his head off the window, it was shown to be a worn out Spooks.

Everyone had shocked faces. "Spooks?" Danny wondered and uses the window-wipers to make the robot get out. Eventually, Jimmy and Timmy got the owl into the ship.

"What are you doing here, Spooks?" Jimmy asked, kneeling down to him.

"Yeah, and away from Dar's side?" Timmy also asked.

Spooks panted, "Darrel...children...treasure...robots...capture...trouble..."

"Darry and the children were captured by robots when finding treasure and now they're on another pirate ship and in trouble?" SpongeBob surprisingly interpreted.

Spooks nodded in answer.

Then Jimmy thought, "But...if they are on another pirate ship, locating them would be impossible now since they could be miles away from here."

Danny picked Spooks up and asked, "Spooks, you think you can show us where you flew from?"

"I can show you which planet they went to," Spooks replied.

"That's perfect." Jimmy nodded. "From there, we might just be able to track the kids to where they are now."

SpongeBob just scoffed. "I'm sure they're fine. After all, piracy is in their blood and when the moment comes, they'll know what to do just like their parents." then he smirked at Danny. "Ain't that right, Danny?" Danny just frowned as SpongeBob continued, "And I know my Crash and Junior are finding a way out of whatever trouble they're in right now."

* * *

Back at the brig, Crash and Junior formed a plan on how to escape the ship using items they found in the cells. "Okay, this is you," Crash said to Darry pointing to a chewed up game piece, "And this here's me," he points at a small rock.

"What about me?" Max wondered.

They then heard a beep and turn to see WALL-E handing them an old screw.

"Ooh! That can be you," Crash said taking the screw WALL-E offered, "Thanks." Then he points at a smaller rock next to his, "And that's Junior."

"So what's the plan, guys?" Darry asked in determination.

"Okay, first we grab some supplies from the ship here," Crash pointed out, "We hijack an escape pod. And then, that's where we finally rocket away from here and back to Earth as fast as you can say 'darn tootin''!"

"Oooh," Junior said in awe. "It sounds like a super plan."

Darry and Max stare at each other and stare back at Crash who was grinning at his "brilliant" plan.

"Um..." Darry stuttered, unsure what to say. "It sounds like a great plan..."

"Darn tootin'!" Crash agreed proudly.

"It is a good plan," Max smiled, "Just one simple question: HOW CAN WE ESCAPE THE SHIP IF WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE BRIG!!" he yelled suddenly making the ghost boy yelp.

WALL-E raised his lamp eyes as he stared at the boys in the brig.

Then Max looked at the robot and ran over to the bars, smiling, "Hey, WALL-E, you wouldn't mind letting me and my friends out of this brig, would you?"

WALL-E blinked its eyes looking at the boy. "Maxie, this is stupid," Darry groaned, "He's one of ZIM's evil minions. There's no way he can-"

WALL-E's chest opened up and he reached inside until he pulled out a ring of keys. "Ha!" Max laughed and smiled. "WALL-E is gonna free us!"

WALL-E moved toward the lock and uses the key. Once the key reaches near the lock, it zaps it away and the laser bars faded. Max smirked. Dar was agape, dumbstruck, and the two sponges cheered and clapped for the robot.

Max walked over to WALL-E and smiled widely. "Thanks WALL-E, I knew Scottie was wrong about you being-"

Then they hear evil laughter and turn to see SpongeCog standing up the steps of the exit. "Thanks for letting them out, WALL-E." he said with a smirk. "The captain wanted to see them now. Maybe you do have some evil in you after all."

WALL-E's lamp eyes drop as he moans sadly and Darry glares at Max.

Soon, the kids had energy cuffs on their wrists as SpongeCog and WALL-E lead them onto the deck where ZIM was.

ZIM was looking back at a computer screen when SpongeCog and WALL-E arrived with the prisoners. "We have what you asked for, Master," SpongeCog called out.

ZIM turned around and smirked, "Excellent. They're just who I wanted to see."

"What'd ya want, ZIM?" Crash asked. "Are ya gonna let us go?"

"Yeah sure." ZIM replied. "But, I have another option for you to choose."

"Really? What is it?"

"You can all join my crew! And go against your fathers to sail on my ship FOREVER!"

Crash gasped. "No!"Junior whined, "I don't wanna work with a big meany and go against Daddy!"

Max crossed his arms and glared. "We'd never join your crew, right Scottie?"

Darry seemed silent for a moment and thought about his dad. "What's wrong?" ZIM asked, "Don't you want to become a pirate your whole life?"

"Well...yeah, I mean..." Darry hesitantly answered, "My dad never let me be a pirate, and to sail the galaxy forever on a pirate ship...that's what I want the most."

"Excellent, ghost boy." ZIM smirked as he walked over to Darry. "If you join my crew, you can get what you want and show your father what a pirate you can be."

Max, Crash, and Junior look up to Darry as the ghostly teen tries to make a decision, which was hard to make right now.

"Well?" ZIM impatiently asked. "What's it gonna be?"

"Darry?" Junior asked. "You aren't really gonna be part of the mean pirates, are you?"

Darry put his head down not sure what to do until he spoke up, "It's always been my dream to be a pirate, becoming part of a crew...having adventures...and finding treasure."

"Excellent," ZIM smirked.

"But..." ZIM stopped when he turned back. "...But you're an enemy of my dad and you're evil," Darry scowled, "It may be my dream, but I won't do anything to betray my friends and family to join a crew with the likes of you!"

ZIM growled angrily until he said, "So...your mind is made up." Darry nodded, "In that case...!"

Then the ship stopped when they over a large black hole and the plank of the ship lowered. The kids gasped and ZIM shouted, "Since you refused to join me, you will be forced to walk the plank into a black hole where you will be lost throughout the galaxy." he pointed at Darry. "You will go first."

"Darry, no!" Junior cried, hugging him. "I don't want to see you walk the plank!"

ZIM lifts up Junior with his spider legs, "Do it, or I'll finish off your friends..."

Darry gulped. Not wanting Junior in danger, he steps toward the plank. Before he steps forward, he turns to his friends and says, "Guys, I just wanna say...that I'm sorry I got you all into this mess; and my dad was right. I should be grateful for what I already have even if it had nothing to do with being a pirate." then he lowers his head. "And if he were here, I would tell him I'm sorry."

Junior, Crash, and Max all get sad looks as Darry walked toward the end of the plank. WALL-E lowered his lamp eyes sadly also as he watched.

Then when Darry closed his eyes and was about to step off into the black hole, a large bang was heard and it caused the ship to rumble, almost causing Darry to lose his balance.

"What the?" ZIM turned around and saw another ship attacking his.

Crash looked off into the distance and said, "Hey, I know that ship."

"It's the S.S. SSSSSS." Darry smiled, but then got a confused look seeing someone else onboard. "And my dad?"

"Crew, shoot that ship down!" ZIM ordered.

"Yes, Master!" SpongeCog saluted and unleashed his lethal weapons and lasers. Max gasped which was noticed by WALL-E.

"Nooo!" it yelped and it prepared a laser between its eyes.

The laser fired out and it hit SpongeCog, knocking him away before he could fire his weapon at the ship.

"WALL-E?" Max asked; confused by what he did.

"Yay! WALL-E saved the ship!" Junior smiled when WALL-E prepared another laser at the little sponge.

Junior whimpered in fright as he held out his hands, but WALL-E suddenly used his laser to destroy the cuffs around Junior's wrists.

When he destroyed Crash and Max's cuffs, Max ran over and hugged him. "Oh, WALL-E! I knew you were good! You're a good robot!" he said which made Junior and Crash stare at each other.

WALL-E closed its eyes happily and hugs back the boy when the ship rumbles again making them fall.

Darry fell on his knees while still on the plank, hanging onto it, when Spooks flies over to him and pecks the handcuffs off his wrists.

"Spooks! You're here!" Darry said surprised.

"I'm glad to see you're still safe, Darrel." Spooks said to him.

Then Max ran over and reached his hand out to Darry. "Scottie, come on!"

Darry quickly runs to Max and grabs his hand. He pulls Darry back onto the deck on the ship where Junior, Crash, and WALL-E were. Junior jumps onto Darry happily. "Oh, Darry, I'm glad you're not in a black hole!"

"I'm glad too, but-" Darry stops when he sees WALL-E, and then changes into ghost form and prepares an ecto-beam. "Watch out, that robot's here!"

"Chillax Scottie," Max assured, "WALL-E really isn't a bad guy. He was a minion and slave to SpongeCog which he was forced to do his and ZIM's evil biddings."

"What?" Darry wondered when he sees WALL-E shivering in fear.

"Yeah," Crash nodded. "He saved the S.S. SSSSSS and helped us beat that no good SpongeCog."

"Really?" Darry asked when he looked down to see WALL-E cowering from him. He stops his ghost ray and leans down to WALL-E with a smile. "I guess you're cool after all, WALL-E. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." then he holds out his hand, "So, thanks."

WALL-E looked up at Darry and happily shakes his hand.

But then, a bunch of claws stomp toward them, and they turn to see ZIM in front of them with a laser on top of his tank aimed at them. "Now to finish you fools once and for all."

The kids and robots huddle together as ZIM's laser charged while he laughed evil, but then a green ecto-beam fired at it.

The kids look up to see Danny Phantom in ghost form. "Dad!" Darry shouted with a smile.

"Wow, ZIM," Danny said, noticing ZIM's appearance. "I always knew you were older than dirt, but I didn't think you'd end up looking like it."

ZIM growled and turned to him. "You! I thought you were gone from pirating!"

"I was." Danny admitted, "Just here to pick up and scold a son of mine." He glares at Darry which the boy gives a nervous grin.

"Then ZIM shall force you all to walk the plank to your doom!" ZIM yelled.

"Not until you deal with me first, ZIM!" SpongeBob said as he stepped forward.

"Ah, BlackPants! It's been a while since I have fought and defeated you," ZIM smirked raising out a sword.

"It has, hasn't it?" SpongeBob replied as he turned his cane into a beamsword. "Only I believe I was the one who defeated you."

"We'll see who was defeated." ZIM yelled lifting up his sword.

SpongeBob readied his beamsword while telling Danny, "You get the kiddies out of here, Danny, while I take care of ZIM."

"Right," Danny nodded and quickly grabs Darry away as they and the others ran across deck.

"SpongeCog! Skulker!" ZIM yelled out, "After them!"

The ghost and robot nodded and chase after the group. From the S.S. SSSSSS Timmy lowered a rope down for Danny and the kids to climb on. They stopped and Danny helped Junior and Crash up as they grabbed the rope and climbed. When Max was about to grab on, a robotic claw suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away with the others not noticing.

Then a deep voice said, "Not so fast, whelps." the turn to see Skulker aiming lasers at them. "You aren't going anywhere."

"We are now!" Darry retorted as he fired an ecto-beam at Skulker, destroying his weapons.

"Ha! What do you think of me now, Maxie?" Darry asked. But no one replied. "Max?" he wondered.

"I'm right here!" Max said when he suddenly came out of nowhere.

"What happened to you?"

"I ran into some trouble with SpongeCog." Max answered with a smirk. "But luckily, I kicked his butt."

"Well, that's great you already beat the big robot meanie." Junior smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get on the ship already."

"He's right, Dar." Danny said as he pushed toward the rope. "Let's go."

Darry held WALL-E as he, Max, Danny, and Spooks went aboard the S.S. SSSSSS.

"Guys, you're okay." Jimmy said as he hugged Max.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine and okay." Max said.

Junior looked over the edge to see SpongeBob still fighting ZIM on his ship. "Oh, I hope Daddy doesn't get hurt by that mean pirate."

"Relax, Junior." Crash assured as he looked over with him. "Pa is gonna kick his butt like always."

"And you, young man." Danny said to Darry. "You and me are gonna have a long talk after this."

Darry gulped. "Oh Maxie, don't you wanna introduce your daddy to a new friend of ours?" Junior asked.

Max looked confused at first until he responded, "Oh yeah, WALL-E, I almost forgot about him. But, I might wait afterwards until Darry gets things settled with his father."

"But, Dad, I-" Darry was saying until he caught something. "Wait!" he said as he turned around to Max. "Did you just call me 'Darry'?"

"Of course!" Max gave a big smile, "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Darry smiled with his hands casually behind his back. "IT IS!!!" he yelled angrily and shot a big ecto-blast at Max, knocking him into the wall.

Everyone gasped. "What are you doing?!"Jimmy screamed, not believing it.

"That's NOT Max," Darry said still raising his hand with ecto-energy.

Max then began to stand up from the debris he landed in and began to glare at Darry. "I guess you're a lot smarter than I thought you were."

"You might wanna work a bit on detail before you pretend to be my best friend next time." Darry replied with a scowl. "Huh, SpongeCog?"

"Ha!" Max laughed as his eyes glow red and he changes into SpongeCog. "At least I got you right where I want you." Then a beamsword appears in his hand.

Darry changes to ghost form until his dad stepped in front of him. "No Dar," Danny said to him. "You're not gonna fight that thing."

Darry growled as he lowered his head. But then he looked up and said, "Sorry Dad. You can punish and scold me all you want later. But right now, I have to teach a nasty robot a lesson!" he phased right through his dad and pulled out a beamsword at SpongeCog.

SpongeCog raised his sword and he and Darry started to fight. Danny watched in astonishment as Darry clashed his sword with SpongeCog's, and they walked over onto the ship's plank that was over the black hole.

"You really think a half-squishy like you can stop me?" SpongeCog asked. "You're a failure just like that traitor WALL-E."

"Don't call my friend that," Darry scowled, "What have you done with Max?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." SpongeCog smirked. "I had to give him a 'little shock' to knock him out so I can pose as him. So, he's fine...for now."

Darry growled angrily and swung his beamsword at him, but then SpongeCog kicked him and made him fall off the plank and hang on to the edge.

"Dar!" Danny yelled. Darry held onto the edge, looking down in fear of the black hole.

SpongeCog looked over him and smirked. "It looks like your pirate life is already over, but too bad it never started." he then lifted his right foot in an attempt to stomp him off.

But then, a green ecto-beam hit SpongeCog from behind and he screamed in pain. He turned around angrily to see Danny with his hand glowing green. "Stay away from my son." Danny said with a scowl.

SpongeCog stretched out a robotic claw but Danny takes a beamsword and cuts it off. He yelped in shock until Darry swings forward and turns intangible, phasing through the bottom of the plank and appearing in front of SpongeCog. "And stay away from my dad." Darry says before punching SpongeCog and knocking him off the plank.

SpongeCog falls off as he is being sucked into the black hole. Once SpongeCog was gone, Danny pulled Darry off the plank. "Darry, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dar held his head.

"Well, y'all are okay, but there's still no Max or Pa." Crash said as he bowed his head sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back."

"Whaaa!!!" Junior cried out loud. "How?!"

"We have to steer the S.S. SSSSSS back to ZIM's ship to do it."

"You're right, Dar." Jimmy agreed as he pushed buttons and turned the wheel. "Max is still there and we have to see if he's alright."

"Also Pa," Junior agreed also.

The others agreed and the ship sailed close to where ZIM's ship was and Darry went toward the edge. "I'm going to go find Max." he said.

"Wait Dar." Danny said as he grabbed him. "You're not going on that ship..."

"But Dad, there's-"

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Darry was surprised.

Danny replied, "If you're gonna be a pirate, you're going to have to learn from an expert."

Darry looked back at his dad and smiled.

"Come on, y'all!" Crash shouted. "Quit yappin' and let's go!" he jumped off the ship, not even bothering to use a rope.

Everyone had shocked face until Timmy sighed. "I'll go get him."

Darry turned to Junior, Spooks, WALL-E, and his dad. "Come on, guys. Let's follow."

Danny picked up Junior, and Darry picked up WALL-E; and they and Spooks go onto ZIM's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was thrown back into the brig with Max inside again. SpongeBob ran over and gripped the bars as he yelled, "You can't keep me in here!"

ZIM laughed and smirked from outside the cell. "I believe I can, BlackPants. I told you I would win!"

"Not until next time you idiot in a jar!" SpongeBob yelled shaking his fist.

ZIM laughed again and walked out of the brig with SpongeBob dropping on his knees and sighed while Max groaned, waking up.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Max wondered confused.

"Max!" SpongeBob said in relief. "You're okay! ZIM got you too, didn't he?"

"All I remember was being grabbed and SpongeCog, then nothingness."

SpongeBob sighed again. "With the crew gone and being ZIM's prisoner, who knows what'll happen?"

They then heard rumbling from the top deck and start to wonder what it is. Then Darry suddenly phases down from atop.

"Darry?" SpongeBob asked.

"Scottie!" Max smiled to see him, until he frowned and turned crossing his arms, "About time you made it!"

"Yup," Darry smiled as he used the keys from WALL-E to unlock the cell. "And now I'm busting you out."

Once the door was open SpongeBob and Max escaped. "What happened to the rest of the crew?" SpongeBob asked.

"Don't worry. They're safe and stopping ZIM."

"Well, let's get out of here and give them a hand already!" Max shouted with his fist in the air.

Darry, SpongeBob, and Max ran up to the deck where the others were fighting off ZIM's crew. Then ZIM walked over to the three. "So, you escaped from the brig?" he yelled. "I'll just have to eliminate you now!"

"Not until I stop you first!" SpongeBob raised his sword and jumped at the alien.

ZIM used his claw to deflect his sword. Then Darry narrowed his eyes and flew at the helm, grabbing the steering wheel. Max noticed and yelled, "What are you doing, Scottie?"

Darry answered, "I'm driving this ship...into the black hole!"

"WHAT?!" Max yelled in shock.

Darry pushed a button launching the rockets moving the ship toward the black hole. While fighting SpongeBob, ZIM turned and noticed his ship about to go into the black hole. "Crew! To the escape pods!"

ZIM's crew stopped fighting the good pirates and ran below deck to where the escape pods were.

They ran to the door leading to the escape pods. ZIM goes in but notices he can't open the door.

"What?!" ZIM shouted. "Why won't this open?!"

Behind the door, Danny has phased the pirate gang except Darry and Max inside the room. The entrance was barricaded.

"That should keep 'em from going anywhere." Jimmy noted.

"But what about us?" Junior asked. "Are we gonna be trapped forever with the mean pirates?"

"Not yet. We have the whole gang here and just have to go to these pods to escape," Jimmy explained.

"That's right, boys." SpongeBob nodded. "We'll hijack ZIM's escape pods and rocket back to the ship."

SpongeBob, Junior, and Crash jumped into the pods. "Alright, is anyone missing?" Jimmy wondered.

"Whoever's not here raise your hand!" Junior shouted which no one responded to. "I guess we're all here." he smiled.

"Wah!" WALL-E yelped and pointed up.

Danny wondered what he was saying until he noticed something. "Wait, where's Darry?"

"And Max?" Jimmy realized.

* * *

Outside on deck, the ship was heading close and closer into the black hole. Darry hopped down off the helm and landed next to Max.

Max looked overboard and said, "Way to go, Scottie. Now we're gonna die!"

"Not yet. We just have to go to the escape pods," Darry assured.

"Your fathers should be there already." Spooks said, landing on Darry's shoulder.

"We better get there right away!" Max suggested.

When the two started running away, they were suddenly stopped by ZIM who grabbed the two with his claws. "Not so fast, pirate children! You two aren't going anywhere!"

"It's over, ZIM!" Darry shouted. "Your ships going and you have nowhere to go!"

"No matter! As long as I have you two in my clutches you will be trapped with my crew!"

"Hey you!" ZIM, Darry, and Max turn to see Danny Phantom with hands glowing. "Let them go!"

"Or what?" ZIM challenged.

Danny took a deep breath and let out a Ghostly Wail. ZIM grunted as he dropped Darry and Max on the ground and was pushed back from them. Then ZIM's glass started to crack until it shattered and the liquid spilt on the ground and ZIM fell out. With ZIM out of control, the claws let go of Max and Darry.

Then Danny stopped his Ghostly Wail and walked over to the two boys, helping them up. "Come on, we have to meet up with the others at the escape pods." he told the two.

"Got it," Darry nodded. The three boys quickly ran.

When Danny phased them into the room where the others were waiting, Jimmy said, "Great, we're all here. We have approximately ten seconds to get into the escape pods before we're trapped with ZIM."

SpongeBob, Junior, and Crash go into the first escape pod, then Jimmy, Max, and WALL-E go into the second escape pod, and then Danny, Darry, and Spooks go into the last one. The rockets of the escape pods activate and fly them out of the ship before it plummets into the black hole.

Timmy was on the S.S. SSSSSS waiting anxiously for them to return until three escape pods suddenly crash onto the deck of the ship.

Timmy ran to the ships where one of them opened to show the Neutrons. "Finally." Max said as he stepped out. "I thought we were never gonna get off that ship."

"Whoa..." WALL-E agreed with a nod holding its head.

"Everybody okay?" Jimmy asked the others.

"Yeah, dad," Max replied.

"Me too," Junior added which he and SpongeBob got out.

"That was awesome!" Crash said as he toppled out. "Can we do it again?"

The final pod opened as Spooks flew out. "We are fine also, James." he said.

Darry stepped out and looked a little pale. "I think I feel space sick."

Danny got out of the pod. "What's the matter, Dar? I thought you wanted to go to space."

Darry chuckled nervously. "Yeah...It feels great to be out here."

"Speaking of which, you have a lot of explaining to do, Darrel Scott Fenton."

"Mr. Fenton's right, boys." SpongeBob said in a serious tone at Crash and Junior. "You mind telling me why you took off with my ship?"

"Yeah, why DID you take the ship?" Max pointed until Jimmy glared at him.

"You TOO have explaining to do, Maxwell," Jimmy scowled.

"Don't get mad at them." Darry said to the adults. "I was the one who talked them into it. I just wanted to experience what it's like to be a pirate. I didn't think about how dangerous it would be for all of us."

"I tried to tell them it was a bad idea," Max tried to say but Jimmy raised a brow not believing it.

"I hope you learned a lesson from all this, Darrel." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Yes Dad," Darry sighed until he looked up at his dad, "And don't you have a lesson to learn also?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Junior said while jumping up and down in the air with his hand rose in the air. "I learned a lesson!"

"What is it, Junior?" SpongeBob asked.

"I learned that pirates who are bad can be really mean to pirates who are good." Junior explained. "And that Darry is a really nice captain, especially when that mean ZIM made him walk the plank and he said that he loved us."

Everybody stared at Junior in confusion until Darry said; "Um, that's not really what I said, but I am sorry about what I said before, Dad." he turned to Danny and smiled. "I really did have fun with being a pirate, but if you don't ground me, I promise to ask before I go on another adventure."

"Hmm..." Danny began to think, "Well, it was partly my fault that I got you into this..."

"You mean about lying to me that you used to be a pirate?"

"Pretty much," Danny blushed a bit as Jimmy and Timmy chuckled.

"So..." Darry began asking awkwardly. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble and I can still be a pirate?"

"Well, I'm still disappointed in you for running off like that." Danny responded. "And you're going to be in more trouble as soon as your mom gets back..." Dar groaned bowing his head. "But, if Captain BlackPants has some pirate adventures coming up, I suppose you can go."

Darry gasped but smiled widely. "Really?"

Danny nodded when he was surprised to see Darry quickly hug him. "Oh thank you, Dad! You're the best! The best dad a kid could have! I'm sorry I was mad at you and told everyone in town you were a space geek."

"You what?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Uh- I mean I love you!" Darry quickly responded.

"Oh great," Max groaned in annoyance, "Now we have to treasure hunt with Scottie from now on?"

"That's right, Max." Darry said as he ran up to him. "I told you I would be a pirate someday."

"I bet you're gonna fail the next treasure hunt we go on, Scottie!"

"Hey! You can't talk to your captain that way!"

"You're not our captain! Technically, Captain BlackPants was!"

"Well, we're technically still on the treasure hunt we started which makes me still captain of this crew!"

"But how are you still old enough to be captain?!"

"I beat SpongeCog and saved your butt, didn't I?!"

"I would've escaped anyway, Scottie!"

"It's DARRY! Even the SpongeCog you could remember my name!"

The other parents and kids sigh to see the two friends argue. Then Jimmy got in between them and pushed the apart. "Enough already! I won't take any of your fighting on the ship every day." Max stuck his tongue out at Darry as Jimmy looked at WALL-E.

"And as for WALL-E..."

"Oh please can we keep him, Dad?" Max begged as he held onto WALL-E. "Please, please, please."

Darry, Junior, and Crash stare at him. "He really wants a robot, does he?" Junior guesses.

Jimmy thought over it and smiled. "I used to have a robot. I guess if he likes it, that's alright with me."

"All right!" Max and WALL-E cheered as he hugged each other.

Junior jumped onto Darry's arm and happily said, "Oh, Darry, I'm so glad you can finally come treasure hunting with us."

"Yeah! Now we can go on them dangerous adventures together!" Crash said hugging Darry's other arm.

"I guess." Max said walking over to him with WALL-E. "But don't think if you're captain you can tell me what to do, Scottie."

"Ha ha, very funny," Dar said in sarcasm.

"Come on, Darry." Danny started saying. "Why don't you sail the ship back home since you are the captain on this pirate adventure."

"Really?" Darry asked. Danny nodded. "Wicked gnarly!" He and the other kids ran to their positions for the ship.

The future pirates then sailed the ship through space back to Earth with Darry happy that his dad let him be a pirate and Danny happy that Darry finally got his dream.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like Darry got his dream of being a pirate, and can treasure hunt with his friends, even the new ones. Please review and the next story "Darkness of History" will be posted soon as the season finale.


	44. Darkness of History Part 1

Here's the first part of the Season 3 finale, "Darkness of History".

Plot: A century ago longs the age of pirates. A mysterious evil came across town where three people teamed up **to **stop it which a bug-eyed girl, Bloom, trapped the Darkness and its Eliminators with her Key of Heart. In present day, the ship comes across another town where Jimmy wants to head to a museum and soon meets his childhood friend, Ben, which causes Timmy to become jealous. After a visit to the museum and attack by a strange robot, the Captain acts weird like he is hiding a secret. Eventually, something haunts the ship scaring the crew where few are possessed. It turns out a ghost known as Ghostfreak is after Blossom after her encounter reacting with the Key (which is a display at the museum). It's up to Jimmy and the others to stop the ghost and save her.

Enjoy the first part…

* * *

**Darkness of History: Part 1**

A long time ago in the Revolution, the Navy marched down with weapons at large and prepared for their ships, ready to sail out. One small square figure was part of the crew, not per say but actually a cabin boy as he swaps the deck. "All right troops," the captain said, "When, I give the order, we will sail and attack. Now move out."

Out on the docks, a small blacksmith was making a weapon. He had a large head but was wearing a hat, white shirt, red vest, dark green pants, and black boots.

He was working when a small bug-eyed girl with brown eyes in a velvet red dress came to his place. "Working for the Navy again, Jeremy?" she asked.

The boy sighed, "Yeah. That army's a tough crowd, always looking for war."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ships, a large shadow appears from the ocean like a storm was coming.

The captain looked up and noticed. "Alas, a storm is brewing...I think."

The spongy cabin boy was mopping when a strong wind blew him away. He looks up when the captain gasps in fright.

"That is no storm." the captain realized. "That is a dark force."

It was a black cloudy mass of darkness that was approaching the city. Without thinking, the captain yelled out. "We're under attack! Load the cannons!"

The navy began to load the cannons and prepare to fire at the approaching darkness. The cannons hit the Darkness although it didn't seem to cause damage.

The Darkness then let out a roar and what looked like a dark vortex appeared in it and began sucking everything in. It sucked in the cannons and started to suck in some of the soldiers as they screamed. "Get reinforcements!" the captain yelled before being sucked in. The cabin boy who was hiding quickly ran and got off the ship.

* * *

Back at the village, everyone was panicking as the Darkness approached. The blacksmith and girl were still inside as wind rushed in and out. "What's going on?" the girl wondered.

Suddenly, the boy, Jeremy, heard panting and turns to see the square cabin boy. "SquareBoy BlackPants? What are you doing here?"

The cabin boy explained, "We're in danger, my friend. A mysterious darkness came from across the sea. The Navy attacked it and it started to suck everything and everyone in it!"

The girl gasped in shock. "What could that be?"

Soon, the three came to the docks to see a big fight. More soldiers used guns to fire the Darkness, hoping to defeat it. But the guns were ineffective and were sucked into the Darkness along with the soldiers.

In anger, another force appeared from the Darkness to stop the army. They landed on the docks to reveal giant robot-like beings with green eyes where one has red eyes. Then small vortexes like the Darkness' appeared from the robots' mouths and started sucking in all the soldiers that were around them.

"At any rate, the entire Navy will be wiped out within seconds!" Jeremy realized and turns to his friends, "We have to stop them."

"I have an idea," the girl said and turns coming from her neck, a small golden key with a heart shaped-jewel.

Jeremy and SquareBoy gasped, "Your key?"

"Yes. Don't forget, this item was given to me with special powers," the girl explained, "SquareBoy, you try to fight off those...eliminators; and Jeremy, you try to put all of the villagers to safety."

"But Bloom," Jeremy asked in uncertainty. "What will you do?"

"I'm gonna attempt to seal off the Darkness and its soldiers," Bloom said seriously, "Come on, we have to stop this now!"

Jeremy and SquareBoy nodded. "Be careful, Bloom." Jeremy said before he ran off.

Bloom nodded back and ran straight to the Darkness. "Enough!" Bloom shouted at the Darkness. "You will not be destroying anything else!"

The Eliminators turn to see Bloom, and one of them says, "Eliminate the bug-eyed girl."

Three of the Eliminators chase after the girl but she quickly runs away. While Bloom was running, she held up her key as it sparkles toward the Darkness.

Meanwhile, the Eliminators were fighting the other soldiers, where SquareBoy is on the top of the ship. He looks ahead to see a bright light coming from where Bloom is. He looks down and notices Eliminators about to get her. He looks and notices a rope and a sword on the floor from a fallen soldier.

While Bloom stood there with her shining key held in the air, before the Eliminators could get her, shouting was heard. It was SquareBoy swinging down from a rope with a sword in his hand. He yells out a Tarzan cry and crashes into the Eliminator. He sat on top of the head Eliminator and pointed his sword at it.

"Keep ya hands off her, you stupid piece of junk!" SquareBoy shouted.

The Darkness got closer and closer and began to suck everything around including Bloom who was close to being pulled in.

"Time to activate his power," Bloom thought and holds up her key.

The key sparkled some more until a bright white light shot out from the key and hit the Darkness.

Jeremy, who was helping the village, noticed a light behind him and he turned around.

The Darkness growled as the light hit it and then began to be engulfed by the light and be sucked into it. Jeremy, the villagers, and SquareBoy watches as Bloom uses her special key. The light engulfs the Darkness and all of its Eliminators. The light faded as the Darkness and its Eliminators disappeared. The villagers cheer for victory.

"Bloom, you did it!" Jeremy cried as he ran over and hugged her.

"That Darkness won't be coming back, right?" SquareBoy asked unsure.

"There could be a chance," Bloom said, "I created a portal and trapped the Darkness in it."

"Well, you're the only one who can do that, so the Darkness coming back might not happen." Jeremy calculated. "Unless there was anyone else who has the power to release it."

"It's possible one can do it, if someone has a pure heart as mine to unlock my key," Bloom answered.

Unknown to them, there was one survivor who escaped the portal as it watched and heard them with its red eyes.

"Come on," SquareBoy shouted. "Let's go and celebrate our victory against the invading Darkness!"

* * *

Then everything faded and seemed to flash forward years and years later into the future. Out on the ocean, the S.S. SSSSSS was sailing along during a bright and sunny day.

On deck, Jimmy, Danny, Mac, and Bloo were laughing while Timmy blushed in embarrassment during a game they were playing.

"Man," Danny said in enjoyment. "Truth or Dare is so much fun. I wonder why our parents never let us play it."

"I know. Playing a game like this is intriguing and risk-taking to play. It's fun," Jimmy agreed.

"Not when it makes you reveal your most darkest secret." Timmy said, still angry and embarrassed.

"Okay, Neutron," Bloo started saying. "Truth or Dare?"

"Alright. I pick Truth," Jimmy answered.

"Okay..." Bloo started thinking until he smirked and asked, "Have you ever wet the bed before?"

Jimmy froze a bit and blushed a bit. "Well...um..."

Mac, Bloo, Danny, and Timmy fixated their eyes on Jimmy, who nervously asks, "Can I...pick Dare instead?"

"If you say so," Mac shrugs.

But Bloo shouted out, "You can't change! You have to tell the truth!"

"Alright!" Jimmy cried out. "It was once at a friend's sleepover when I was five!"

Danny and Timmy laughed out loud along with Mac and Bloo.

Jimmy stood up glaring and blushing. "Alright, I deem this game too juvenile and demeaning! I quit playing!"

"Aw come on, Jim! It's just for fun!" Mac said.

"Yeah, so keep playing with us." Danny urged.

"No thanks," Jimmy disagreed and wondered, "By the way, where are we now?"

"Hmm..." Danny takes a map from his back and puts it down. "I think it's somewhere here," he points to a location.

Timmy looked at the map and noticed something. "It looks like we're getting close to some town."

Jimmy looks and gasps. "Pukin' Pluto!"

His friends look up and notice his expression. "What is it, Jimmy?" Mac asked.

"That's Shipwreck Town! That town has a lot of history there in the museum!" Jimmy smiled, "Leaping Leptons! We gotta go!"

"Why would we go to a boring old museum?" Bloo asked in disinterest.

"Well, the village was known for its many ships, not to mention the Royal Navy there," Jimmy recalls.

"Royal Navy?" a familiar voice asked. They turn to see SpongeBob, Sandy, and the PowerPuff Girls.

"Okay, if any town has to do with the Royal Navy, NO way we're going there," SpongeBob said, "Turn the ship, men!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Bloo happily saluted and ran off.

"But Captain..." Jimmy tried to say.

"Never!" SpongeBob realized, "You know what happens if the Navy comes across pirates like us?"

"Time in the slammer." Mandy answered.

"Right! We can't go. Besides, I owe one of them fifty doubloons," SpongeBob recalls, "There's NO way we're going to go to that prison."

Jimmy groaned. "Too bad. I always wanted to go to Shipwreck Town."

Just as BlackPants was about to walk away, he froze. "Hold on," he dashes quickly to Jimmy, "Did you say Shipwreck Town?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Holy Krabby Patties!" SpongeBob smiled with joy, "We're really going there?! That's great!"

"What's so great about Shipwreck Town?" Danny curiously asked. "Does it have anything to do with that museum Jimmy mentioned?"

"Shipwreck Town is where Captain BlackPants was!"

Everyone was confused. "I thought you were Captain BlackPants, SpongeBob," Timmy spoke.

"No, I mean my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Captain SquareBoy BlackPants," SpongeBob explained, "He was one of the first pirate captains that ever lived. He's the one who made me wanna be one!"

"Wow," Blossom said amazed. "You never mentioned you come from a long line of pirates."

"Of course! He was really famous," SpongeBob smiled.

"Well, knowledge of him will certainly become part of our minds if we were to go to that museum in Shipwreck Town." Jimmy said. "So, can we set sail for that location, Captain?"

"Yes!" SpongeBob cheered, "Bloo, I changed me mind. We're setting for Shipwreck Town!"

"If I were captain, we wouldn't go to some dumb town," Bloo muttered and turns the wheel, thus turning the ship.

Timmy stared at Bloo having the same expression. "I'd have to agree." he moaned. "Here we go on a boring adventure thanks to the bed-wetting genius."

"Hey, I said I was five!" Jimmy shouted.

"Big deal!"

* * *

Soon, the ship reached Shipwreck Town, and stopped next to one of the docks.

"Here we are, Captain," Tak said seeing the ship arrived, "Just one question."

"What is it, Tak?" SpongeBob wondered.

"How can we enter the town while avoid getting caught by the Royal Navy?"

SpongeBob thought it over. "Um...we just have to look casual, and keep our heads low."

"Well, us kids can go," Danny suggested, "The Navy thinks kids aren't allowed to be pirates."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "So we'll be completely invisible."

"On the other hand, it's the Captain who has to be careful, since he's the best known pirate around and a wanted criminal," Tak warned.

"What makes you say that?" Bubbles asked. Tak pointed to a wall of an alley showing wanted posters of Captain BlackPants.

"They're right, spongy-kins." Sandy said. "We can't have you go get locked up in jail by gettin' yourself caught."

"Ohhh..." SpongeBob groaned in disappointment. "But I really wanna go see my great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa Captain SquareBoy. I'll do anything to come!"

"Then, you might need a disguise," Tak winked taking out his staff.

"Do it, Tak." SpongeBob said in determination.

The shaman apprentice fired a beam from his staff that hit SpongeBob. Once the poof was gone, everyone saw SpongeBob wearing regular brown pants and a white shirt.

"Looks un-piratety to me," Timmy said.

"And good enough to go see my great grandpa." SpongeBob happily said. "Let's go Sandy and Patrick!"

"Guys, you watch this here boat while we're away," Sandy told the rest of the crew.

"Sure," Bloo agreed. "Better than being bored to death at a boring museum."

"Right," Timmy nodded until Jimmy grabbed his arm.

"Timmy, you're coming with us." Jimmy told him.

"Aw...but do I have to?" Timmy whined.

"It could be fun." Danny assured. "Besides, if Jimmy thinks we should go, he can't be wrong."

"Right..." Timmy sighed and crosses his arms, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Soon, the pirates go into town and reach a large building that had a sign that said "Shipwreck Town Museum". Inside, they all glance around at the artifacts on display.

"Wow!" Jimmy smiled looking at one display, "This mast came from the 1700s and there's a collection of coins during the war..."

Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and the PowerPuffs stare oddly at their fellow crewmate. "Looks like someone's having a good time," Buttercup noticed.

While Danny was watching Jimmy, he suddenly yawned which Timmy noticed. "Bored huh?"

"Yep. I don't understand why Jimmy and the Captain wanted to..." Suddenly, a high scream cuts him off as he turns to see SpongeBob looking at a large frame.

The crew ran over to their captain as he was looking at a large portrait. "There he is! There's my great grandfather!" SpongeBob pointed.

They all stared at the painting of the sponge that closely resembled SpongeBob. It was very old and dusty but it showed SpongeBob's ancestor who wore a gray jacket, red striped shirt, eye patch, hat, and oddly a spatula for a hand.

"Whoa..." Buttercup said surprised.

"He looks just like the Captain," Bubbles realized.

"He does. Lemme see!" Patrick jumped on SpongeBob and stared into the painting. "Hmm..." he rubbed his chin, "Nah! He doesn't look anything like him! SpongeBob's square!"

SpongeBob strained a bit as he dropped Patrick off of him. Then Sandy elbowed him and smiled. "Well, SpongeBob, I guess I can see where ya'll get your charm and good looks from."

SpongeBob smiled and blushed at his girlfriend, and then Danny asked, "Was he really as famous as you, Captain?"

"Yeah," SpongeBob nodded, "He was one of the first pirates in the seven seas. He traveled around the world, steal stuff, and find treasure. But mainly, he was famous for-" then, the sponge froze realizing what he was about to say.

"Famous for what?" Jimmy asked, wondering what he was about to say.

The captain was silent until he said, "Alright, let's move on shall we?" SpongeBob and the crew left to another room. But Jimmy stopped when he saw another picture.

Blossom stopped too when she noticed Jimmy in surprise to look at a small picture. "What up, Jimmy?"

"Just looking at this intriguing piece of artwork." he answered.

"Really?" Blossom walked over to him and gasped to see what Jimmy was actually staring at.

It was a portrait of Grandfather BlackPants when he was in his youth only he was with two children who resemble Jimmy and Blossom.

"Who could those kids be with SpongeBob's grandfather?" Blossom wondered.

"I think their names are Jeremy and Bloom," another voice answered. Jimmy and Blossom turn to see another kid the same age as Jimmy only taller with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a white and black shirt and shoes with green baggy pants.

"Is that so?" Jimmy asked and turns back to the picture until he turns back to recognize the boy. "Ben?"

The boy looked at Jimmy and seemed to recognize him also. "Jimmy? As in Jimmy Neutron?"

Jimmy chuckled crossing his arms, "If it isn't Tennyson."

"You know him?" Blossom asked.

"Of course. We knew each other before Danny and Timmy. His Grandpa Max used to work for the Royal Navy."

"Wow, Jimmy," Ben smiled amazed. "I haven't seen you since we had that sleepover five years ago. You...got your little problem taken care of, right?"

Jimmy blushed as Blossom covered her mouth from giggling. "It was five years ago when I was naive and immature back then. I've changed," Jimmy replied.

"Hey Jimmy!" Timmy called up and ran to him, "There's this Navy dude who made fun of us, so Buttercup pants the guy and started to beat him up! Wanna watch?"

Jimmy looked a bit unsure. "Um...well...that sounds really interesting, Timmy."

Timmy then noticed Ben, "Who's the kid?"

"That's Ben Tennyson, Jimmy's childhood friend five years ago," Blossom explained.

"Oh really?" Timmy asked in disbelief. "Well, I'm Jimmy's best friend. We've been friends for the last two years along with Danny."

"Is that so," Ben asked.

"So...who's Jeremy and Bloom?" Jimmy wondered looking at the picture again.

"They used to be friends with Captain BlackPants." Ben explained. "Jeremy used to work in a blacksmith shop and made all kinds of weapons for the captain and his crew to use."

"Wow," Blossom said impressed, "And the girl?"

Ben shrugs. "Not sure. They say she disappeared many years ago. All that they found was this key."

"A key?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Yeah, some key that's said to have mysterious powers and that Bloom used to keep it with her at all times, but that's just a rumor."

"Really?" Blossom asked, "Where is it?"

"Oh, well, it's on display over there," Ben pointed the way.

They went over to a display case where the gold key with the heart shaped jewel was. Blossom stared with dazzling eyes. "It's beautiful."

Timmy yawned in boredom. "When you've seen one key, you've seen 'em all. Come on, Jimmy. Let's go find Danny and go to the souvenir shop."

"What? But I didn't see all the exhibits yet," Jimmy told.

"They have a display of all the old weapons the Navy used in their last battle years ago." Ben told Jimmy.

"Cool! Let's check it out!" Jimmy ran to another room along with Ben. "I'll meet you at the shop, okay?" Jimmy yelled to Timmy.

"Yeah..." Timmy slowly waved until he frowned, "meet you later."

Timmy walked away back to where Danny and the others were but Blossom kept looking at the key. She leaned her hands onto the glass case when a spark erupted from the key to her. She gasped and backed from the display. "Blossom, are you coming?" Timmy called out.

"Huh?" Blossom wondered finally turning her attention to Timmy. "Um, yeah, I'm coming."

Blossom flew back to the room when a figure in a large trenchcoat and hat was watching and eyed the display of the key. Its eyes glowed red.

* * *

Later on, SpongeBob and the pirates were leaving the museum with a couple things they bought for themselves at the shop.

"Thanks for the picture, Sandy." SpongeBob smiled a smaller version of the painting he saw of Grandfather BlackPants. "It'll be the perfect reminder of today."

"Well, I just wanted you to have your own picture of your great grandfather." Sandy smiled at him

SpongeBob put the picture in his pocket, gave Sandy a kiss, and turned to the crew. "Okay, is everyone here?"

"Not everyone." Timmy pointed out and everyone noticed a certain genius missing.

"Where's Jimmy?" Danny wondered, "He should be here by now."

"Oh my," SpongeBob gasped. "I can't believe we lost him. He's probably still inside all alone and scared."

"I'm right here!" Jimmy called out as he ran toward them with Ben. "Sorry I'm late."

"There you are!" Timmy scowled, "Where were you?"

"Well, Ben and I were looking at ancient maps, and I guess we just lost track of time." Jimmy sheepishly explained.

Danny looked at Ben, "You must be the kid Jimmy and Timmy were talking about." Ben and Danny shake hands. "Name's Fenton. Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you." Ben greeted.

Then Timmy got between them and said, "Yeah, and remember that the three of us have been best buds for two years dreaming of being pirates."

"Yeah, Jimmy told me all about it," Ben said, "How Danny has superpowers and how Timmy messes up a lot."

"I don't mess up a lot." Timmy scowled with his arms crossed.

"And speaking of pirates…" Jimmy smiled and pointed out. "These are Blossom's sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and that's Sandy, Patrick, and Captain SpongeBob." he introduced and pointed at Ben. "Everyone, this is Ben Tennyson. He was my best friend before I met Timmy and Danny."

"Hi Ben!" Bubbles waved.

"Wait, where's Blossom?" Buttercup wondered.

"I think she's still at the shop," Sandy guesses.

"Ben and I will go look for her." Jimmy said, stepping forward.

Inside the shop, Blossom was looking for something. Then, she gasps to see a replica of the key she saw earlier. She takes it and goes to the cashier, "Hey, can I get this?" she asked.

The cashier nodded and pushed a button on the cash register. "That'll be five gold coins." he told her.

Blossom goes down her pocket and gives the man five coins. He puts the item in a bag and gives it to her. Blossom gratefully takes it and turns but sees the trenchcoat figure in front of her.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"You're coming with me," the figure said and grabs her. Blossom gasped and looked up. "And freeing my master." Suddenly, a vortex appeared from its mouth.

Blossom screamed as she tried to shake loose from his grip. Jimmy and Ben come inside the shop and gasp to see what was going on. "Blossom!" Jimmy yelled.

Blossom's hair was flying, about to get sucked until. "Get your hands off Blossom!" Jimmy yelled. The figure turned when a small tornado blasted him away from Blossom.

Blossom fell and landed in Jimmy's arms while he held his weapon in hand.

The figure fell down losing something which was a key that fell into Blossom's bag. The figure got up and glared at Jimmy with its red eyes.

"Who are you?" Jimmy demanded to know.

The figure stood and took off its hat and trenchcoat to reveal a giant robot.

"I am an Eliminator," the robot replied, "And I've come to take the girl."

"Me?" Blossom wondered confused.

"Yes," the Eliminator responded, "You are the key to the portal."

"What portal?"

But then Jimmy shouted, "You can forget it, Eliminator! Cuz you're not taking Blossom for anything!"

"Then, I'll take her by force," a vortex appeared out of his mouth and began to suck Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben.

Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben held onto each other as they were being sucked into the Eliminator's mouth.

Suddenly, an ecto-ray shot down the Eliminator.

They look up to see Danny in his ghost form with his hand glowing green. "I suggest you cut down your diet on kids, metal mouth!"

Timmy ran over to the three and asks, "Jimmy! Blossom! Are you okay?"

"We're okay," Jimmy said as Blossom rubbed her head.

Timmy turns to see the Eliminator facing them. "Who's that? Another friend of yours?" he asked Jimmy.

"Of course not." Jimmy answered. "He's after Blossom for some reason."

"Surrender and give up the girl," the Eliminator said, "And I promise I won't destroy you."

"Never!" Jimmy said holding out his weapon, "Because we're entrusted in the pirate credo."

"And-"

But before Timmy could finish, Ben started saying, "And whatever it is you're planning on doing, it can't be good news."

"Very well," the Eliminator responded, "Then prepared to be eliminated."

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and Blossom did a fighting stance. "Ben quick! Get outta here!" Jimmy yelled at his friend.

"Who says I'm running? I'm gonna help you guys," Ben smirked.

"You have any experience in fighting with sophisticated weapons used by pirates?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, not really.

Timmy scoffs. "Fine, then run along and let us tough guys handle this." He didn't notice Ben holding up his watch, turning the knob and slapping onto the device.

A green light blinded the pirates and Eliminator. The light faded where in Ben's place, was a large red alien with four yellow eyes and four arms, wearing an outfit similar to Ben's.

Jimmy seemed a little shocked by this. "...Ben?"

"Call me Fourarms," the large alien replied and charged at the Eliminator. The pirates were still shocked and amazed.

They watched Ben, as Fourarms, pound the Eliminator down. "Wow," Danny said amazed. "That's awesome."

Timmy just crossed his arms and scoffed, "Big deal."

Once the Eliminator was down, Jimmy ran over to Fourarms. "Ben, how did this happen?" he asked in an impressed tone.

"Let's say something occurred last summer," Fourarms explained when the device on his left shoulder beeped and blinked with red light. With a red flash, he reverted back to Ben again.

"Now, we just have to finish that Eliminator...off?" Danny and the others look around to see the Eliminator nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Blossom wondered.

"Aw man. Ben just let the Eliminator escaped," Timmy said, "Way to go, Tennyson."

"Look on the bright side, at least we saved Blossom from being sucked into a time and space vortex of death," Jimmy shrugs.

"Yeah," Danny said with a suspicious look. "But something tells me we haven't seen the last of that guy."

Then SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Bubbles, and Buttercup rushed in. "What's goin' on, fellers?" Sandy asked. "We thought we heard loud crashin' in here?" then she noticed the mess caused by the fight. "What the heck just happened?"

"Oh nothing," Timmy said, "Just Ben turning into a big alien and beating up some giant robot who was sucking Blossom like a vacuum!"

"And it mentioned something about Blossom being the key to free its master or something, but that's highly illogical, isn't it?"

SpongeBob's eyes widen until he gives a chuckle. "Ha, ah, ah! Yeah...highly illogical." then he clears his throat and signals. "Come on, mates, let's head back."

"Um, hey Captain." Jimmy began to say. "Can I...ask something?"

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Um...do you think my friend Ben can spend the night on our ship?"

"What?!" Timmy said shocked, "James Isaac Neutron! I'm ashamed. You should know the captain would NEVER let a stranger enter the sh-"

"Why certainly!" SpongeBob laughed, "Any friend of Jimmy's is a friend of mine!"

"All right!" Jimmy cheered and high-fives Ben.

"I'll meet you tonight at the ship near the docks, okay?" Jimmy assured.

"Got it," Ben agreed and chuckled, "As long as you're rid of that...little problem."

Jimmy growled in annoyance. "I told you I was over it years ago!"

"Tell that to Ben's bed sheets." Timmy angrily spat.

* * *

That's it for now. It looks like they stopped the Eliminator for now and Jimmy's gonna get to spend time with his childhood friend, which Timmy doesn't like. Hope you review and stay tuned for the last part.


	45. Darkness of History Part 2

And now here's the second part of the season thee finale "Darkness of History". Last time, Jimmy met up with his childhood friend, Ben Tennyson, who Timmy immediately dislikes. Then an Eliminator attacked Blossom to try and capture her.

Find out what'll happen next in the last part…

* * *

**Darkness of History: Part 2**

Later on, the Eliminator entered the alley, who was severely injured. "You have come to see me?" an eerie voice asked.

"Yes," the Eliminator said, "Since that day, the key has cut off my powers and I'm unable to send reinforcements. Which is why I need your help."

"What is it that you want me to do?" the voice asked.

"I want you to take the girl and stop anyone who stops you. I believe what you want will be on the ship."

The figure thought about it, and the responded, "Very well."

* * *

Back at the ship, it the night and all of the members, other than the Captain, Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick, were in the boy cabins. "Oh, so we're having a sleepover?" Bubbles asked.

"Correct, Bubbles." Jimmy nodded. "It'll be the perfect opportunity for Ben and me to catch up with each other."

"Ooh! I love sleepovers!" Bubbles said jumping on the hammock.

"Yeah! We can stay up all night, tell ghost stories, and jump on our beds!" Billy laughed.

"Big deal," Timmy called from the top of his hammock, "We can do that every night."

Danny, who was lying in his hammock, looked up from his book and looked up at Timmy. Then he phased his head up through Timmy's hammock and asked, "Timmy, what's your problem? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm not acting weird! I just don't trust this Ben guy, that's all."

His fairies appear as fish in Timmy's goldfish bowl, "Looks like someone's jealous," Cosmo said raising a brow.

"Poof, poof!" Poof peeped as he shook his rattle.

"Me, jealous? No way," Timmy turned his head away.

"Well, you haven't even give Ben a chance." Wanda pointed out. "I'm sure you'd like him too if you did."

"No way!" Timmy shook his head. "I'm not giving that jerk with aliens in his watch who steals best friends a chance."

As Timmy, Danny, and his fairies converse, the others were still talking about the sleepover. "Oh Blossom! Did you get something from the museum?" Bubbles asked.

"You bet I did." Blossom replied as she reached into her bag and took out the gold key. "Check it out."

"Ooh..." Bubbles and everyone else said.

"It's a replica of the Key from the museum," Blossom said.

"Whoa..." Jimmy said and takes a look, "A replica huh?" Jimmy examined the key, "Weird, looks realistic for a cheap imitation. What do you think, Iago?" Iago appeared and flew on the key.

He took a peak at it. "Sounds like real gold, and the jewel doesn't look like glass."

Blossom took back the key. "Ugh, it looks a bit heavy too. But it can't be real cuz it would say on the back it was made in China."

"You mean like this?" Mac asked holding out the real replica from the bag.

"You bought two replica keys?" Buttercup asked.

"I didn't!" Blossom objected when she remembered something, "Oh my gosh. That robot must have stolen the real key and it ended up in my bag!"

The pirates gasped. "That can't be." Jimmy said in horror. "We're pirates yes, but how would it look if the museum saw us with an ancient artifact that's over a thousand years old which we didn't pilfer?"

"I have an idea!" Billy raised his hand, "Let's give it back!"

"Oh good idea, Billy," Tak groaned, starting to mimic, "'Hi! I'm a PowerPuff Girl who's also a pirate and I'm here to return this priceless artifact back to you.'"

"You see?" Billy smiled at Tak. "You can pretend to be Blossom and return the key that way they'll never know she had it."

Mandy socked Billy in the face. "How are we supposed to bring it back?"

"I know," Blossom said a bit concern, "In the morning, we'll put it back on display before anyone else finds out. No one will notice right?"

"That's perfect." Jimmy agreed. "We'll have the sleepover with Ben tonight, and then in the morning we'll sneak over to the museum and quietly return the key."

"Sounds like a plan." Tak nodded.

"What do you think, guys?" Jimmy asked Timmy and Danny, but saw they weren't paying attention and still having their own conversation.

"I'm telling you, Danny." Timmy said, hanging upside-down over to Danny from his hammock. "He's trying to steal Jimmy away from us. Soon it'll be 'hello Ben' and 'goodbye pirates'."

"I have a feeling Cosmo may be right...for once," Danny said, "Maybe you are jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous." Timmy snapped. "You should be worried too, Danny. You are Jimmy's best friend also, and Ben's trying to steal him away from you too."

Danny looked up at Timmy and said, "Look, Jimmy met up with his old friend and is excited to see him again. And even if you think you're right, you should know that Jimmy would never forget about us."

"It's true! After all, you've been friends for two years!" Wanda added.

"Poof, poof!" Poof happily agreed.

"And maybe you should give Ben a chance." Danny suggested. "He seems cool. You might even like him too."

"Yeah," Timmy thought and got a suspicious look. "A little too cool. I know there's something not right about him."

Eventually, Ben arrived on the ship. "Hey there," he greets.

"Yay! You made it!" Bubbles cheered.

Some of the pirates were excited well except for Timmy of course.

Jimmy went up to him and said, "Glad you could make it, Ben. We're gonna have plenty of fun tonight."

"Yeah! We'll play games and tell stories!" Billy cheered also.

"You guys do all that." Timmy said as he grabbed his blanket, pillow, and goldfish bowl. "Cuz I'm sleeping outside tonight."

"Okay, but you're going to miss all the fun," Jimmy called out as the others leave. Timmy walks away when he noticed a strange shadow on the floor. He rubbed his eyes but saw nothing.

In the boys cabin, all the crew minus Timmy were hanging out. "Nice story, Ben." Jimmy complimented after Ben told them how he got the Omnitrex. "I do wonder what kind of technology the creator used when he was planning it."

"Yeah, and I'm the only one who can use it," Ben explained, "There's 10 aliens I can use in this."

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Timmy would've freaked over that."

"Yeah, about that, Jimmy," Ben started saying in an unsure tone. "I kinda get the feeling that your friend, Timmy, hates me."

Jimmy seemed surprised and turns to Danny and back to Ben. "Nah! He's probably not used to you yet. But he's my best friend. I'm sure eventually you guys will get along."

"I kinda doubt that." Danny muttered.

"Come on, guys!" Bloo said jumping up. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

The crew, except Jimmy, happily agreed to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on deck, Timmy was laying down on deck shivering a bit with his blanket covering him.

"Timmy, don't you think sleeping in your cabin would be more comfortable?" Wanda asked.

"No way!" Timmy denied. "Right out here where it's a Ben-Free Zone is fine with me. Besides, it's great out here."

But then the wind blew which caused Timmy to shiver again.

"Of course," Wanda groaned in sarcasm.

Then the doors of SpongeBob's room opened up and he came out with a yawn while holding a mug. He noticed Timmy and greeted, "Ahoy Timmy, what are you doing out here. I thought you were having that sleepover with Jimmy's old mate."

"No way!" Timmy snapped, "Why hang out in a boring stinky cabin when you can have fun watching the stars and hearing the ocean."

SpongeBob got a confused look as he looked up at the sky. The Cosmo mentioned, "You forgot to mention that you also don't wanna hang out in the stinky cabin because Ben's in their stealing your best friend and you're a jealous mess."

"Cosmo!" Wanda hushed him.

"I'm NOT jealous!" Timmy snapped.

"Ohh, so that's why you're out here." SpongeBob began to understand. "You're jealous because Jimmy's spending more time with Ben."

"I told you, I'm not jealous!" Timmy turned away.

"Oh, don't worry. I was jealous one time too." SpongeBob explained, "Once in my very early pirate days, one of me shipmates was taking most of the treasure for himself and leaving hardly any for me."

Timmy turned to him. So, what did you do?"

SpongeBob thought over it. Then he answered, "I made him walk the plank."

Timmy got a confused look afterwards. "So, how does that help me get Jimmy back?"

But unknowing to them that someone or something was secretly watching them.

"Well..." SpongeBob was saying while scratching his head.

The figure glanced back and forth at Timmy and SpongeBob as if he were wondering which one of them to choose.

"So, you're telling me...I should trick Ben into making him walk the plank so I get to be friends with Jimmy again?" Timmy guessed.

SpongeBob thought it over, "Well, as a pirate you could do that or..." but then he stopped when something seemed to come over him.

Timmy didn't seem to notice as he thought to himself. "Well, I don't really wanna hurt Ben. However, I really don't wanna lose Jimmy."

SpongeBob struggled a bit as an eerie glow surrounded him. Once SpongeBob stood completely still, Timmy turned to him and asked, "What should I do, Captain?"

SpongeBob was silent until he spoke in an eerie voice, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Timmy asked confused until SpongeBob grabbed him by the shoulders.

"The girl." SpongeBob continued to ask. "The girl with the key."

"Blossom has a key down in the cabin." Timmy pointed out. "But you still didn't tell me what I can do about Ben."

"So...he was right. The boy is here as well," SpongeBob then smirked. Suddenly, another glow appeared and faded from him.

SpongeBob's eyelids droop and he moaned sounding like himself again while still clutching onto Timmy. "Ohh...where am I?"

Timmy had an odd look. "Captain, you don't look so good."

SpongeBob was dazed until he let go of Timmy and held his head, "Not feeling good, but I'm okay now."

Then Danny suddenly came up with a sick look as he burped with bubbles coming out of his mouth. "Buttercup dared me to lick the bar of soap." he said with his tongue sticking out.

Then his ghost sense suddenly goes off.

Danny turned around, wondering what triggered his ghost sense. Then Bubbles came up and shouted, "Danny! There's something I have to tell you."

"Not now, Bubbles," Danny said cautiously. "Something's wrong."

"But I'm supposed to..." Bubbles started saying as she blushed. "Tell you that I-" but then she stopped when the same glow SpongeBob had surrounded her.

Danny turns to her, "Huh? Tell me what?"

The Bubbles spoke in an eerie voice, "Where's the girl with the key?"

"Huh?" Danny asked with an odd look. "You mean Blossom?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah. She was talking about a key she found in her bag which was from the museum," Danny told.

"Excellent," Bubbles smirked. "Take me to her."

"Uh...sure." Danny unknowingly agreed as he headed downstairs with Bubbles.

Timmy watched the whole thing and his eyes widen. "Oh no! Something's not right."

"What's not right, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"I saw some sort of shadow before." Timmy explained. "I thought it was nothing, but it must explain why the captain was acting weird before."

"So?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, Danny's ghost sense went off and Bubbles is acting weird. Usually Jimmy and I see this happen when Danny..." Timmy's eyes widen in realization.

* * *

Down below in the cabins, Danny and Bubbles go inside where the others were. Buttercup smirked at Bubbles and asked, "So, did you tell him?"

Bubbles didn't answer until her eyes widen when she spots Blossom. "You!" Bubbles spoke and pointed to Blossom. "You are needed!"

"What?" Blossom wondered.

Suddenly, Bubbles zoomed to Blossom and grabbed her. The others gasp, wondering what is going on.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy franticly asked.

But Bubbles just told Blossom, "You are the portal to be opened."

Blossom seemed confused until a pillow was thrown at Bubbles, knocking her off of Blossom. The crew turned to see Timmy standing there.

"Get away from her, Bubbles! If that's who you really are!" Timmy yelled.

Bubbles sat up and glared. "I am not finished yet. The message will be delivered." then a glow formed around Bubbles and faded.

Bubbles blinked couple times and wondered, "Huh? What happened?"

Timmy ran over to her, "Well, looks like you seem normal. Are you okay?" he then asked everyone when he noticed, "Wait, where's Jimmy's friend?"

"Oh, he had to leave while Bubbles left," Jimmy explained, "It was odd though, he said he had to take care of something first and ran out."

"Whatever," Timmy scoffed, and then looked serious, "But, I have to warn you guys there's something weird going on here."

"Well, what is it?" Mac wondered.

"I think the ship is...haunted."

Everybody just stared at him with strange looks. "You're kidding, right?" Jimmy said giving him a look.

"It's true." Timmy assured. "The captain and Bubbles were just possessed a little while ago. I even saw the ghost earlier."

"Hmm...He may have a point. My ghost sense triggered a while ago," Danny told.

"That's right," Timmy pointed out. "And why else would Bubbles attack Blossom?"

They all look at Bubbles who seemed to be close to crying.

"I guess you do have a point." Blossom said. "But what would he want with me?"

"There's only one way to find out." Jimmy pointed out. "We have to find whoever this ghost is."

"Meaning we have to investigate the ship," Mac guessed.

Suddenly, Ben came down and saw what was going on. "Hey, guys, did I miss anything?"

"Oh, nothing really." Timmy sarcastically answered. "It's just that a ghost is haunting our ship and possessing everyone to attack Blossom."

"A ghost?" Ben asked concern.

"Timmy's right, Ben." Jimmy said. "A ghost has invaded our ship and we're gonna have to split up and search."

Ben looked excited. "All right! A pirate adventure! Let's go."

The crew split up into groups and when Jimmy signaled Ben to follow him, Timmy got in the way and told Ben, "Hold on! I'm going with Jimmy. You can search by yourself, the ships not too big."

Ben shrugs, "Suit yourself. I'll try to search with the skies." He slaps his watch and turns into Stinkfly, another of Ben's aliens. The alien flew up into the air as the groups began to search.

As they search the dark ship in the night, Jimmy held up a lantern to light his and Timmy's way as they search around.

"You shouldn't be hanging around Tennyson so much, Jimmy." Timmy told him. "He's up to something. I know it."

Jimmy turned to Timmy and said, "Timmy, Ben is not up to anything. What makes you think that?"

"Hello! Ever since he came here, the hauntings happen and he disappeared when Bubbles was possessed and was after Blossom."

"That could be anything. He must've had something to do." Jimmy protested. "But are you sure that's what's bothering you? You have been acting weird ever since Ben came."

Before Timmy could say anything, they suddenly heard a scream that sounded like Blossom.

Hearing her, the two ran to where the sound came from. They see Blossom cowering in fear from Bloo who has become possessed by the ghost.

"Activate the key." Bloo told Blossom in an eerie voice. "Activate the key and open the portal."

"What are you talking about? What portal? What key?" Blossom wanted to know.

But then Buttercup flew forward and punched Bloo away, causing the ghost to make its way out of him. Bloo lay on the ground in pain. "Ohhh, why am I pain?" he said in his own voice.

"Where is it?" Jimmy asked, "Where's the ghost?"

"It's not in Bloo anymore." Blossom noticed. "But, I think it's trying to find someone else to overshadow."

"Oh man, it could be any of us!" Timmy realized.

"You mean...Buttercup could be the ghost?" Bubbles whimpered, "Or what if it's Timmy...or Jimmy. What if it was me?!"

Jimmy gave her a skeptical look. "Bubbles...You're not overshadowed, I'm not overshadowed, and neither is Timmy."

"Wait...how am I sure you're REALLY Jimmy?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

"Bubbles!" Jimmy shouted at her. "I'm really me! Get it?!"

"Then what's the square root of 9801?"

"99,"Jimmy dully answered.

"Ah ha!" Bubbles pointed. "I knew it! Only Jimmy would- Wait! Oops, you really are Jimmy." she giggled in embarrassment.

"But if the ghost isn't any of us, then where is it?" Blossom asked.

"AAAHHH!!!" they all turn to hear the scream and see SpongeBob running toward them and hiding behind Timmy. "Help! Something's wrong with my girlfriend!"

"Oh crud," Timmy said realizing he heard something and looked up in the sky. It was Sandy, who was overshadowed, and preparing a sky karate attack.

They all dodge out of the way as she lands on the ground, and then pushes Jimmy and Buttercup aside and makes her way to Blossom.

Blossom started to tremble when Sandy cornered her. "What's going on? Why is this happening?!"

"Hand over yourself and the key," Sandy said in the same eerie voice, "Both to open the portal."

"I don't know what you're-" Blossom was about to yell but realized as she clutches something under her dress which was key necklace she was supposed to return.

Then before Sandy could say anything else, Danny Phantom suddenly landed on deck with his hands glowing. "Let's see who's hiding under all these bodies you keep taking over!"

He fired an ecto-beam that hit Sandy, and it pushed a mysterious specter out of her body, leaving Sandy confused and unharmed.

The specter was revealed. Timmy, Jimmy, and Blossom gasped. It looked like a grayish black alien ghost with an skull-like upside down face and fangs, black and white tentacle coming out of its ghastly body.

"B-B-Big c-creepy ghost!" SpongeBob pointed until he hid behind Sandy in fright.

"Huh...a ghost that looks more like an alien, like Ben's aliens," Danny noticed. Timmy's eyes widened at this.

Jimmy didn't seem to notice this until he stepped forward. "Alright, you specter! Tell us right now who you are!"

But Timmy grabbed Jimmy's shoulder and pulled him back. "Yeah, spook." he said to the ghost alien with a smirk. "Why don't you tell us who you are...? Ben."

Everyone gasped. "Okay, Timmy, now you're being crazy," Jimmy said annoyed, "You think this ghostfreak's Ben?"

"Of course!" Timmy yelled out, "Ever since Ben came here, strange things have been happening. That has to be one of his aliens."

"Timmy Turner!" Jimmy yelled at him. "Ever since Ben got here, you haven't once been friendly to him, and now you're accusing him of being the ghost that has suddenly begun haunting our ship! If Ben really is this ghost freak, then explain to me in the next ten seconds how when he flew off to investigate is he right there in front of us as this alien hybrid!"

Timmy froze and turns to see Ben as Stinkfly appearing in front and shoots goop at the Ghostfreak.

"Umm..." Timmy tried to explain as Jimmy glared at him. "He...has an evil twin?"

Stinkfly continued to shoot goo at Ghostfreak, sticking him to the floor. It flew down next to the crew as a red light appeared and turned into Ben. "Sorry I missed some of the action."

"No problem, Ben." Jimmy smiled and lightly elbowed Timmy. "The only thing you really missed was my friend Timmy's false accusation."

Ghostfreak tries to get out but escapes by phasing. "Alright freak, show's over. We know who you are and there's no one you can use for overshadowing," Danny said.

When everyone was looking around, Ghostfreak suddenly flew forward and hit Jimmy, causing him to fall backward.

"Jimmy!" Ben and Timmy cried.

"Perhaps I was finding wrong hosts to use, but now I've found one to use against you and my enemy," Ghostfreak said and phased into Jimmy. Jimmy gasped. Ben, Timmy, and Danny stare in horror as Jimmy balls up his fists and starts moving as the alien is attempting to overshadow him.

"Jimmy?" Blossom asked, covering her mouth in fright.

Then Jimmy stood up and turned to Blossom with a glare as Ghostfreak said through him, "The message will the delivered."

"Get out of him!" Danny yelled about to fire an ecto-beam at him until Jimmy suddenly pulled a small ecto-blaster at Danny, causing him to stop.

Jimmy chuckled and turns to Timmy and Ben, "Do you think you want to fight me while in your friend's body?"

"You can't stay in him forever!" Ben shouted.

"Just long enough to get the girl and the key." Jimmy responded with a smirk and then grabbed Blossom and pinned her to the wall.

"Jimmy!" Blossom yelled. "Please snap out of it! It's me, Blossom!"

"Sorry dear, but Neutron's not here," he responded, "Give up, girl."

Blossom looked frightened but sighed, "Alright fine. But...what do you want with me and this key?"

"You are the one to activate the Key of Heart that could destroy the Darkness, and you are the portal that could be opened." he explained. "The Pirate Lords thought they could hide your power, but they were wrong."

While SpongeBob was still hiding behind Sandy, his eyes widen at what he heard.

Jimmy continued and grabbed the key around Blossom's neck. "You will come and surrender yourself to the Darkness and use your power to eliminate those that stand in the way."

"You're starting to talk like the Eliminator who tried to grab me," Blossom said seriously.

"Wait a minute." Timmy began to realize. "He sent you here, didn't he?"

"Yes," Jimmy nodded, and turned back to Blossom. "To bring you that message and bring you to him to fulfill your destiny."

"Is that so?" Blossom asked, "If you want it...you can have it!" She takes the key off her and shoved it at Jimmy, where it emits a bright light. Jimmy screams as he lets go of Blossom and backs away.

"Jimmy?" Timmy and Ben shout.

Jimmy balled his fists and holds his head as he grunts in his own voice.

"Of course," Ben realizes, "He's weak to bright light. The key's light is so powerful it's hurting him even inside Jimmy's body."

"We need more light if we're gonna get him out of Jimmy." Timmy pointed out.

Blossom was amazed as the key glowed very bright. She takes it and raises it, moving forward to Jimmy.

Jimmy then looked up at Blossom and Ghostfreak asks through him, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of my friend!" Blossom yelled as she pushes the light towards Jimmy, hurting Ghostfreak.

Jimmy grunts in pain some more and a glow surrounded him as Jimmy holds his head and falls to his knees.

Ghostfreak comes out from Jimmy and tries to escape until Timmy called out. "Hey freakshow!"

Ghostfreak turns to Timmy and growls at him in pain.

"Don't mess with my friends!!" Timmy yelled out and holds out a large alien tech device.

"Get him, Timmy!" Ben shouted with a smile.

Timmy smirked and activated the device. The device glowed and shot out a powerful sun beam at Ghostfreak. It screeches it pain as the beam burns his body away. Once Ghostfreak was gone for good, Timmy turned off the device and gave it back to Ben.

Jimmy began to sit up and rub his head as he groaned. "Jimmy!" Timmy, Danny, and Ben shouted as they ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Ugh...I feel like I was being controlled and about to strangle the girl I-" Jimmy was about to say when he noticed Blossom, "...The girl whom I appreciate as my best friend...who's a girl."

"Well, at least you're okay and that Ghostfreak is finally gone." Timmy smiled.

"Aye lads, but this is only the beginning of a nightmare," SpongeBob responded, "Crew, there's something I should have told you long ago..."

The crew and Ben all stared at SpongeBob as he began to explain a story to them. Eventually, the crew gathered around and SpongeBob told what happened.

"That Eliminator was the one your great grandpa was fighting before he became a pirate?" Jimmy gasped.

"And two of his friends fought the Darkness and defeated it with this Key?" Blossom asked.

SpongeBob nodded, and Danny asked, "But what does that have to do with Blossom? And what did he mean when he said 'Pirate Lords'?"

"Well, according to the holder of the Key, it is said only one with a heart pure as gold will react the Key which Blossom has. But the Darkness was only seal away in another portal. When Grandpa BlackPants became a pirate, he joined with the Pirate Lords and shared secrets so they can protect Bloom and the Key from unleashing the Darkness."

"So that's why the Eliminator was after her and sent that ghost," Mandy realized.

"And with Blossom being the one who is now the holder of the Key, then those Eliminators will still be after her for the Darkness." Jimmy noticed.

"That's true, but there's only one Eliminator who's after Blossom. The rest are with the Darkness in some other world," SpongeBob explained, "But after what happened, looks like the lead Eliminator is gonna bring some reinforcements to take Blossom away."

Blossom had a shocked look as she covered her mouth.

Jimmy looked at SpongeBob, then at Blossom when receiving determination in his eyes. "Then, we have to find reinforcements on my own."

"Where are we gonna find people that can help us?" Timmy asked.

"Captain, you're a Pirate Lord aren't you?" Jimmy asked SpongeBob.

"Me?" SpongeBob asked in surprise. "Um...What makes you think that?"

"You are the descendant of your ancestor. It's possible we can find the other Pirate Lords. They are made to stop the Darkness and protect the Key don't they?"

SpongeBob got a worried look and gripped his right arm. "Yes, but...me being one isn't really..."

"SpongeBob," Sandy said with a serious look. "Is there something you ain't tellin' us?"

The captain got a nervous look until he gave a sigh and said, "Alright, I am one of the Pirate Lords."

Everyone gasped in amazement. "So you really are one?" Bubbles asked.

"Aye," SpongeBob replied in a low tone as he lifted up his right sleeve to show them a tattoo on his arm.

"Why didn't you mention being a Pirate Lord before?" Mac asked.

"Well, mate, the Pirate Lords parted ways a long time ago." SpongeBob explained. "And what we do is pretty classified business. It's been that way even when my grandfather was one."

"Captain, you know where the other Pirate Lords are right?" Tak asked also.

"They're scattered everywhere. The only way we'd ever be able to find them all is to go to so many places as quick as we can."

"It looks like we have to split up." Jimmy said.

"WHAT?!" the whole crew asked as they turned to Jimmy.

"We have to," Jimmy said, "It's the only way for us to find the Pirate Lords faster and stop the Darkness."

"Jimmy might be right, y'all." Sandy told them. "If splitin' ways for a while helps us to find these Pirate Lords quicker, then this is what we must do."

Everyone nodded. "I'll be with Blossom and we'll search the Eastern Seas," Jimmy told.

"I'll be with Danny and Buttercup and we can search the Western Seas." Bubbles said.

"I'll stick with Mac and Bloo and we'll head South," Timmy suggested.

"I'll head North with these three." Mandy said, pointing at Billy, Grim, and Squidward.

"And I'll stay on the ship with Sandy, Patrick, and Tak." SpongeBob said. "We'll meet up with you guys in a few weeks once you've found the Pirate Lords."

"Right," Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy nodded. Then the three stared at each other. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Danny said to them.

* * *

Later on in the early morning, everyone went to the rowboats in their groups. "Are you sure you wanna come?"Jimmy asked Ben who was on their boat, "It's gonna be dangerous you know."

"Of course I wanna come." Ben replied. "Being a pirate with you is really awesome. Plus this one adventure with you should be just as cool."

"Hey!" Timmy called out. Jimmy sighed as Ben turns to Timmy. Timmy was pointing at Ben when the bucktoothed boy smirked, "You better make sure my best friend is safe!"

Ben smirked also and lifted his thumb up. "You can count on me!"

Jimmy smiled and yelled at Bubbles and Buttercup who were in a boat with Danny. "Make sure you keep an eye on Danny! And keep him out of sight of the full moon when it's out!"

"I told you I'm fine, Jimmy!" Danny yelled back. "Don't worry about me!"

"Mac and Bloo! Be sure that Timmy takes care of his fairies, especially Baby Poof!" Jimmy called.

Timmy frowned and called back out, "Yeah, yeah, we got it already!"

When the crew left, SpongeBob looked out and watched them disappear into the distance. He sighed, "I'm gonna miss them. I hope they all make it back in time."

"Don't worry, SpongeBob," Sandy assured, "I'm sure they will make it and we'll fix it right."

SpongeBob brightened up a bit. "You're right. After all, it's the start of a new adventure and we're gonna end up successful in the end."

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of Season 3. It looks like a new adventure is about to begin. Will the groups find all the Pirate Lords to stop the Darkness? Find out in the first story of Season 4, "Timmy and the Skipper".


	46. Season 4: Timmy and the Skipper Part 1

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, but I now have the next Captain BlackPants story that starts the new season. This one is called "Timmy and the Skipper".

Plot: Timmy, Mac, and Bloo reach a town where they search for the first Pirate Lord, and Timmy starts to miss Jimmy and Danny until Bloo points out he can't have a real adventure without them. Timmy angrily storms off to prove he can take care of himself only to be captured by navy soldiers and arrested for piracy. On the navy ship, he meets a penguin, Skipper, and the two team up to try and escape imprisonment while his crew along with Mac and Bloo try to rescue them.

Hope you enjoy the first part…

* * *

**Timmy and the Skipper: Part 1**

In a town that was near the ocean, a small boat had just stationed by the dock. Out of it stepped Mac first. "Here we are." he said to his two friends. "The first stop on our journey."

Bloo emerged from the boat to come with his best friend. "So which Pirate Lord are we coming after?" he wondered.

Finally, Timmy with his fairies as parakeets came from the boat. "According to the captain, we're searching for someone known as Captain Skipper of the Madagascar Crew," Timmy explained.

"Wow," Mac said amazed. "He sounds like a pretty tough pirate."

"Not according to the captain. He says he was psychotic," Bloo said twirling his hand around.

Timmy laughed a bit. "Jimmy always says mostly all pirate are psychotic, right Jimmy?" he looked back to see no one and soon remembered neither he nor Danny were with him anymore. "Oh...right."

Timmy frowned a bit when his fairies poofs back to normal. "Missing your friends, sport?" Wanda asked.

The buck toothed sighed. "Yeah, this is the first time we've split up. We've been with each other for two years!"

"They're probably missing you just as much." Wanda guessed. "And it's not gonna be forever, you know."

"That's true. Jimmy has Blossom, Ben, not to mention his giant brain with him, and Danny can kick pirate butt along with Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Right," Cosmo agreed. "There's no way any of them can die while on their own. Especially you since you got Mac, Bloo, and us."

"Poof poof!" Poof peeped.

Timmy chuckled, "You're right, Cosmo. As long as we stick together, we'll put an end to this Eliminator and Darkness."

"Alright, enough talking." Bloo said, pushing Timmy ahead. "Let's start looking for this Skipper guy."

They soon headed into town to find the first Pirate Lord.

The three boys walked into town. "Did the captain mention what Skipper looked like?" Mac asked.

"Hmm..." Timmy thought. "I'm not sure. I think he said something like he wore a tux."

"A tux?!" Bloo asked in disbelief. "Is this guy a pirate or a dancer?"

"Maybe he's a pirate dancer..." Cosmo added in parrot form. Timmy, Wanda, and Poof stare at him, "With a mustache!"

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Maybe we'll find him-" but Mac suddenly stopped, having Timmy and Bloo bump into him. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Timmy asked as Mac pointed to the wall where a flyer was posted.

Timmy, Mac, and Bloo gasped to see it was a wanted poster with their faces on them.

"Timmy! I didn't know you were famous!" Cosmo laughed.

"Cosmo, we're criminals!" Timmy explained. "As in wanted dead or alive."

"Which is...?"

"A bad thing," Wanda answered.

"Whoa..." Bloo said as he stared. "I look awesome on a wanted poster!"

"Bloo! This is serious!" Mac yelled, "If the Navy catches us, we're dead."

Bloo crossed his arms and scoffed. "They're not gonna catch us."

"This town isn't really safe for us." Mac told Timmy. "You think we should go?"

"Uh..." Timmy tried to think when he saw Navy soldiers, "I wish we had something to make us invisible!"

Poof heard this and smiled as he waved his rattle. Then three masks appeared on Mac, Bloo, and Timmy's face.

"This is not what I had in mind." Timmy glared.

When the soldiers are marching, Mac yelled, "RUN!"

The three ran away as quickly as they can with the soldiers not noticing who they were.

* * *

Later on, Timmy, Mac, and Bloo were sitting at a table inside a restaurant. "Man, that was close." Mac groaned.

"Too close..." Bloo added. "You think they suspected something?"

Timmy peeked through the window to see several soldiers just chatting about. "Probably not."

"It doesn't matter." Mac said with a disappointed look. "We looked everywhere and we still haven't found the Pirate Lord."

"How can we find him if there's the Navy swarming around," Timmy wondered and thinking, "You don't think?"

"Think what?" Mac wondered.

"What if the Pirate Lord was taken by the Navy already? What if he's already their prisoner?"

"That's crazy!" Bloo shouted in disbelief. "Only a dumb pirate would be dumb enough to be easily captured by the Navy."

"Even if it were true, how would we even get him back if the Navy has him already?" Mac asked.

"Hmm...If Jimmy were here, he would have a plan," Timmy thought.

"You really rely on them a lot, do you?" Bloo noticed.

"Rely on them?" Timmy asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you've always had Jimmy or Danny to help you out with problems, and it just seems like you can't solve anything without them."

"Bloo," Mac hissed.

"Hey! Just because Danny and Jimmy aren't with me, doesn't mean I can't handle things on my own."

"Oh please," Bloo laughed, and then pointed at Timmy's fairies. "Technically without them, you're just a normal kid. Danny has his ghost powers, and Jimmy has his big brain. There's nothing special you have that can help you do anything on your own, right Mac?"

"Don't involve me in this," Mac groaned.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Timmy angrily shouted as he threw a rag on the floor. "You think without Jimmy and Danny, or even Cosmo and Wanda, I can't take care of myself!"

"That's pretty much what we're saying." Bloo replied. "Ain't that right, Mac?"

"I'm not saying anything." Mac whispered.

"Well, if you think I can't handle it without Jimmy and Danny, maybe I can handle it without you and Mac!" Timmy snapped.

"But Timmy..." Wanda tried saying.

"And maybe I don't need fairies to take care of me either!" Timmy said as he stood up. "I'm gonna find the Pirate Lord without any of you guys, and we'll see who can't handle being on his own!"

He storms out of the restaurant where slamming the door shut. "Tim...my?" Poof asked wondered where he'd gone to.

Mac glared at Bloo. "Nice going."

"What?" Bloo shrugged. "I was just being honest."

* * *

Timmy was walking out grumbling to himself, "Stupid Bloo...thinking that I'm useless without Danny and Jimmy...or my fairies...I can find the Pirate Lord myself...but how?" Timmy stopped and thinks for a sec when he spies something. He hides behind a barrel and sees two Navy soldiers walking down.

"Everything seems to be clear over here." The first soldier notified.

"Clear the other way too, sir," the second responded. Timmy kept watching the two soldiers when a smirk appears on his face.

"The ship holding the pirate we've recently captured will be heading off in about twenty minutes." the first one said again. "Then he'll be locked away forever."

"Hey, Navy dorks!" the two soldiers turn around to see Timmy in front of them doing a little dance to get them to notice. "Lookie here! I'm a pirate! A wanted pirate here! Isn't there something you wanna do to me?"

The two soldiers gasp and then run toward Timmy to try and capture him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mac and the fairies walk out of the restaurant. "Bloo, come here!" he shouted at the blob.

Bloo got out. "What?"

"We're gonna find Timmy and you're gonna apologize to him!?" Mac pointed out.

"Why do I have to apologize?" Bloo asked. "It's not my fault he's just a regular kid with nothing special. Besides, he's probably just sitting somewhere doing nothing."

"This is bad," Wanda said concern, "Who knows what danger he'll encounter without us."

"Please," Bloo crossed his arms, "He said it himself, he's not gonna be captured or anything."

* * *

Back at Timmy, he was still running from the Navy soldiers, he had provoked. Timmy turns a corner and runs into an ally way made entirely out of large crates.

"Ha!" Timmy laughed as he stopped running. "They'll never find me here. I just messed with two tough Navy soldiers and got away from them ON MY OWN."

Then he leaned against a large tower of crates, causing it to shake a bit. Suddenly, the crates start to tumble and fall on Timmy. The two soldiers heard the large crash in the ally way.

They see what happened just as Timmy crawled out of the mess and was still trapped underneath. Timmy escaped the pile and wiped the sweat off his forehead when his hand was cuffed.

"I recognize him." the first soldier said to the other. "He's a pirate from BlackPants's crew."

"You're in big trouble, kid." the second one said. "You're a prisoner now."

Timmy gulped.

* * *

We cut to Mac and Bloo as they argue about Timmy. "Can't you at least say something nice about Timmy?" Mac asked.

"What?" Bloo replied. "You want me to say he has nice teeth? Cuz if you ask me, they're a little big."

Poof and his fairly parents were looking around when he heard something. "Poof!" he alerted the other pointing his rattle.

Wanda turned to him and asked, "What is it, Poof?"

Poof didn't reply and he just flew off in one direction.

"What's up with him?" Bloo wondered.

"Quick! Poof must have found out where Timmy is!" Wanda said, "Come on!" She flew to catch up with Poof along with Cosmo and Mac, leaving Bloo behind.

Poof was flying toward the crate ally where Timmy was, and he soon stops when he sees the pile of crates on the ground right next to Timmy's hat.

He picks it up. "Timmy!" he turns showing it to Wanda when the others came.

"What do you got there?" Mac asked Poof.

"It's Timmy's hat." Wanda answered, taking the hat. "But no Timmy."

"Well, where is he?" Mac wondered.

* * *

"Lemme go! I said lemme go!" Timmy yelled held by the two soldiers.

"You're not going anywhere, kid." The soldier said. "You're not going anywhere for a LONG time."

They then went aboard a large ship and tossed Timmy into a large metal cage.

"Here's your time-out, kid," the soldier said, "Better play nice." The two soldiers laughed and walked away.

Timmy run and held the bars, "Hey! I'm not five you know. And you better not underestimate a pirate like me!"

But then the floor beneath the cage opened up, and the cage dropped below deck with Timmy still inside groaning. He looked around and saw the rigging was all metal with a bunch of cargo inside.

"Then again, I guess they've caught a lot of pirates more experienced than me." Timmy muttered.

He then felt a rumble beneath him which was caused by the ship now leaving port.

"Timmy!" Mac called while he and the others were looking for Timmy by the docks. "Are you here?"

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda called out.

"Poof poof!" Poof also called.

"Timmy...you there..." Bloo said dully just walking boredly, "Guess he's not here."

"You're not even trying!" Mac hissed at him.

"But he doesn't even wanna be found." Bloo told. "He said so himself."

"Oh, guys," Wanda said with a worried look. "What if something bad happened to Timmy? He's nowhere to be found."

"Relax, he's fine. He can take care of himself, remember?" Bloo scoffed, folding him arms. "What could even happen to him in a place like this?"

* * *

Back at the prison ship, Timmy was sitting down while hitting the bars with a cup. He sighed as he stopped hitting the bars. "I guess Bloo was right. I can't take care of myself. Now I'm going to a prison, and who knows what'll happen to me there?"

Timmy slumped on the ground in depression until he looked right and spotted a smaller cage next to his where a penguin was sitting. "Aww, a little penguin is trapped here too. Are you sad and lonely here, little penguin?"

The penguin turned to him. "Hey! That's Mr. Little Penguin to you!"

"AAH!" Timmy screamed in shock. "What's going on? Is it so dark and miserable in here that I'm hallucinating?"

"Not hallucinating, beaver boy." the penguin said. "More like freaking out."

"What's a small penguin like you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"The same as you, beaver boy." he answered. "The navy captures pirates and sends them to place where a horrible fate awaits them. Though, I haven't seen anything horrible so far."

"Wait...so you're a pirate?"

"Affirmative."

Then Timmy started to snicker until he bursts out in laughter. "You're no pirate! You're a penguin!"

The penguin glared at him. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Ha ha!" Timmy laughed, "No way. Who?"

The penguin stood up. "You happen to look at Captain Skipper of the Madagascar Crew!"

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock. "But that would make you a Pirate Lord. Besides, penguins don't even live in Madagascar."

"Still being skeptical I see." The penguin, Skipper, said. "I even have my Pirate Lord marking right here to prove it." he held out a piece of paper with a mark that looked the same as SpongeBob's tattoo.

"Wait, and why is it there and not on your fin?" Timmy wondered.

"Body ink doesn't mix too well with my feathers." Skipper answered. "But, I still managed to convince you of my stature, am I right?"

"Uh, I guess, but- Wait!" Timmy said with his eyes widening. "I found the first Pirate Lord! And I did it all on my own! Ha! They said I couldn't do it, but I did!"

"Well congrats, kid," Skipper said, "Now, any plan on getting out of this joint?"

Timmy's smile dropped and he sat back down. "Oh...right. There are a few members from my crew out there, but I yelled at them and told them I didn't need them. They probably don't even know I'm here."

"Well, that's tough shells for you, kid. But fear not because as we speak, I'm positive my men are out there planning a way to infiltrate this ship and bust me out."

"Your men, you mean your pirate crew?" Timmy asked again.

"Affirmative." Skipper replied. "So no need to continue your crying, beaver boy. Our lives are in perfect hands."

"First off, I wasn't crying." Timmy snapped. "And second, my name is 'Timmy'."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in town, Poof was looking out at sea while still holding Timmy's hat. "Timmy?"

"That's it!" Bloo shouted. "We've been all over this stinkin' town and we haven't seen that boy anywhere!"

"Wait...what if Timmy isn't here," Wanda realized, "What if he's-"

Mac got a horrified look. "You're not saying he..."

Cosmo gasped and cried out, "Oh no! It's horrible! Timmy was eaten by sharks!"

Wanda gave her husband a look, "Or, he could have let himself be captured by the Navy."

Bloo snorted in disbelief. "The Navy? Why would Timmy let himself be captured by the Navy? You know what happens if a pirate is captured by the Navy."

Poof began to cry out loud after hearing what happened to Timmy.

Wanda came and tries to carry Poof around to cheer him up. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure we'll find a way to get Timmy back."

"How are we gonna do that?" Mac asked. "We don't even know where they're keeping Timmy."

But in the bushes behind them, they were being watched by three small figures.

"Is the Skipper anywhere near here?" a British sounding voice asked.

"Not so sure," an intelligent voice answered, "But I suppose those five may know where Skipper might be."

"I don't know." the first voice asked. "They look kinda dangerous."

"It is the only lead we got to retrieving Skipper. Let's just approach this cautiously."

They then swooped down into the bush.

"This is your fault, Bloo." Mac snapped. "If you hadn't hurt Timmy's feelings, he wouldn't be in trouble right now."

"Oh yeah?" Bloo snapped back, "Well, it's...your fault too for agreeing with me, tempting Timmy!"

"Boys!" Wanda shouted. "We can't argue right now. We have to find Timmy before anything happens to him."

Wanda, Mac, and Bloo started to argue more when Poof and Cosmo started to notice something. "Uh...can I say something?" Cosmo asked.

"Not now!" the three shouted back.

"Birdie! Birdie!" Poof smiled and pointed.

"Yeah, yeah, there are a lot of birdies in the sky." Bloo said. "Now let me finish proving I'm right."

"Boom!"

"Boom?" Wanda wondered when a stick of dynamite was falling toward them.

"Look out!" she quickly waved her wand and poofs the group out of the way of the dynamite.

The dynamite hit the ground where they were standing, and the group poofs safely next to where the explosion was.

"Who in the world did that?" Mac exclaimed.

Then Poof floated over to a trashcan and smiled. "Birdie!"

"Guys, I think the round pudgy thing saw us." a voice from inside said.

"Ugh...ugh..." another said.

"No Rico, I don't think we should blow it up," a sophisticated voice responded.

"Ah ha!" Bloo shouted as he ran over to the trashcan and pointed. "We got you now! Now come out before we make you!"

Then the penguin with the scar stuck his head out of the lid, causing Bloo to scream along with him.

Bloo fell backwards and the trashcan fell over with the three penguins toppling out. "Hey look!" Cosmo pointed out. "It's seagulls!"

"Specifically, we are actually pygoselic papua," the tall penguin corrected.

"Or actually penguins is more like it." the small penguin added.

"Penguin!" Poof giggled.

"Uh...who are these guys and why is one of them talking like fudgehead?' Cosmo wondered.

"What are a bunch of penguins doing all the way out here in the south?" Wanda also wondered.

"We're on a top secret mission." the tall penguin answered. "Highly classified."

"Well, we're on a mission also." Bloo pointed out. "And ours is highly classified too."

"Yeah! We're on a mission to find our pink-hatted pirate crewmate!" Cosmo shouts out.

"Shh!" Bloo hushed. "I said it was classified."

"That's a coincidence." the small penguin said. "We're looking for someone too."

"Who?" Mac wondered.

"Our captain." the tall penguin answered. "We believe he is currently in custody of the royal navy."

"Captain?" the others wondered.

"Uh...you guys are pirates right?" Mac asked.

"Of course." the small penguin replied. "I'm Private, and that's Kowalski and Rico. We have to save our captain, Skipper, before anything bad happens to him."

Everyone was shocked. "Did you say Skipper?" Mac asked again.

"Uh...yes?"

"That's the name of one of the Pirate Lords." Wanda pointed out.

"Of course." Kowalski said. "Our Skipper is one of the Pirate Lords."

"So you must be the Madagascar Crew."

"That's right. How do you know?" Private asked.

"Our Captain, SpongeBob BlackPants, told us," Cosmo told.

"Oh, him." Kowalski understand. "Well, the only one who could really explain all this Pirate Lord information is Skipper, but of course he's currently being held prisoner."

"Timmy has to be with him also." Wanda realized. "We have to find them, but where?"

"Our captains been held captive by the Navy," Private explained, "Just here at the docks."

"Affirmative," Kowalski took out a notebook and wrote with a crayola crayon. "However, according to my calculation, the ship containing Skipper and your Timmy had departed for a royal port over 30 minutes ago where punishment awaits them."

Mac, Bloo, and the fairies gasp in shock. "We'll never catch them now." Mac said.

"Yeah. How are we supposed to catch up to them without a boat?" Wanda asked.

"We have a boat." Private mentioned. "You can come along in ours."

"I just hope it's big enough." Kowalski muttered.

* * *

That's it for the first part. Will Mac, Bloo, the fairies and Penguins find Timmy and Skipper to help them escape? Find out in the next part that will be coming soon.


	47. Timmy and the Skipper Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Timmy and the Skipper. Last time, Timmy was captured by the Navy when trying to prove he is not useless compared to his friends. On the ship taking him to custody, he met Pirate Lord, Skipper. Will both their crewmembers be able to rescue them?

Enjoy the last part…

* * *

**Timmy and the Skipper: Part 2**

Back on the navy ship below, Timmy was shaking the bars of his cage, trying to get free. "We have to get outta here!"

"You may be right, beaver boy." Skipper said. "Even if my crew are on their way to rescue me, it could take days or weeks which we'd already be dead by then. Well, I suppose you're right, it'll take teamwork to escape from here."

"You mean us work together to escape?" Timmy asked.

"Exactamundo," Skipper nodded, "So partners?" he holds up a fin.

Timmy quickly thought it over, and then smiled as he grabbed his fin. "Partners."

They shook once and Skipper instructed, "Alright, first think you gotta do is pick open the lock in order to spring yourself free."

"Got it," Timmy said and holds out the lock. "Hmm...what would Jimmy do to open this lock," he thought.

He looked around and spotted a crowbar on the floor by his cage. He takes the crowbar and attempts to pull his way to open the cage. Timmy struggled to unlock his cell. Then after a while, he lifts up the cage and the lock breaks off.

"All right!" Timmy cheered as he runs out of his cage. "I'm free!"

"Great job, kid," Skipper congratulated. "Now to ignition my escape."

Timmy tossed him the crowbar, and Skipper uses it to unlock his own cage door. Skipper flips over and gets out of the cage.

"Alright, now we have to find a way off this crate without getting caught." Timmy said.

"Good plan, beaver boy," Skipper agreed, "Better let me handle this. Commence Operation: Walk the Plank!"

Skipper slid away on his stomach while Timmy ran after him to follow.

When they reached the deck, Timmy and Skipper peaked up from below to see navy soldiers all around.

"Oh great," Timmy whispered quietly. "There's no way we can get up here without being seen. And without a boat to escape in, we're trapped here."

Skipper thought for a while. "We have to find a way to sneak past these guards."

"What would Danny do?" Timmy asked himself. "He'd probably turn intangible and fly outta here, but I can't do that."

Then Skipper's eyes widen and turns to Timmy. "Your constant whispering has just given me an idea. We're gonna have to hi-jack this ship."

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock. "The two of us can't hi-jack a navy ship."

"Of course we can," Skipper encourage, "Just watch the master."

"But...But that's crazy and stupid."

Skipper then slaps Timmy across the face with his fin. "It's that kind of talk that makes you such an unworthy pirate like you say your friends think."

Timmy glared as Skipper steps ahead. "Follow me." he then slides over to behind a crate.

Timmy looks around, shrugs, and attempts to slide on his stomach to the crate like Skipper. He makes it but his head is slammed into the crate.

While Timmy groaned in pain as he laid there, Skipper quickly pulled him away before anyone could see him.

"Watch your step, pirate." Skipper scolded. "You could've blown our cover."

"I'm only doing what you said." Timmy snapped.

"Time to do what I say now." Skipper ordered. "I want you to make your way to the helm and commandeer the ship while I take care of everyone else here and keep most of their attention from you."

"Uh...okay," Timmy said a bit confused, "But how are you gonna do that?"

Skipper didn't answer, and then just pushed Timmy out into the open.

"Hey! What was that for?" Timmy shouted until he covered his mouth, realizing his mistake too late when the soldiers all looked at him.

"It's the pirate kid!" one soldier shouted. "He's escaped!"

A group of five soldiers ran after him. Timmy screamed and covered his eyes.

Before they reached Timmy, Skipper suddenly jumped in front of him with a sword in his fin. "Not so fast, boys." Skipper said to the soldiers. "I'm your opponent here."

Timmy opened his eyes to see what was going on, and Skipper quickly whispered to him, "Move, kid, move."

"Uh...right!" Timmy said and ran.

Once Timmy was gone, Skipper looked at the soldiers. "You just made the mistake of underestimating me." then he began fighting the soldiers with his sword against theirs.

Timmy ran across the deck, trying to get to the helm. "Stupid crazy penguin trying to get me killed." he said to himself while he ran. "Well, it can't anymore worse for me."

But then two soldiers stood in front of him.

"Uh oh," Timmy said seeing the guards.

Timmy screamed as one soldier tried to grab him, but he quickly moved out of the way. Then Timmy tripped the second one, and he toppled over the other soldier as they both fell overboard.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Timmy smiled, "If Jimmy and Danny could have seen that...or Bloo at least."

Then he turns to see Skipper jumping around while still fighting the soldiers that kept coming his way. "Uh oh, I better hurry up to the helm before Skipper gets into trouble."

Timmy raced up the stairs to the helm and peeked up to see three guards near the wheel of the ship. "Only those guys left." Timmy whispered to himself. "I'm gonna have to do this on my own."

He then stepped on the ship and the soldiers turn to him. "Hey, you big dumb guards!" Timmy shouted to them. "As a pirate, I'm taking over this ship!"

The one of the guards ran toward Timmy and tried to grab him. Timmy quickly jumped out of the way and goes over one of the guards. Using a technique from Skipper, he knocked out the guard by slapping his shoulder.

"Ha!" Timmy laughed. "Take that, navy jerk!"

But then Timmy screamed as one of the other guards grabbed his arm and pinned him to the railing of the ship. Timmy was unable to get out of his grip. But then he froze when the third soldier aimed a gun at him. "You're not going anywhere." he told Timmy. "There's nowhere for you to escape."

"You can't keep me here." Timmy glared. "I'm a tough pirate."

"No, you're not." The guard said. "You're just a helpless little kid."

"Can a helpless little kid do this?" Timmy smirked and used his giant teeth to bite the guard's arm.

"Ow!" the guard cried as he let go of Timmy and held his arm.

Timmy then used his sword to knock the pistol out of the other soldier's hand. Then he lunged into them both and pushed them over the ship. With the guards down, Timmy has a chance to take over the ship.

He looked over the helm to see Skipper still fighting the other Navy soldiers on the deck. Timmy then spotted a lever next to the wheel and smirked having an idea.

The Navy drew their swords but Skipper drew his and tries to fight them off, but he seemed to be outmatched.

"Skipper!" Timmy called out from the helm. "Look out below!"

He pulled the lever and the deck began to split apart causing the soldiers to fall below deck while Skipper, hearing Timmy's warning, quickly jumped to where it's safe.

When all the soldiers were unconscious below deck, Timmy pulled the lever forward and closed the deck back up.

"Nicely done, beaver boy." Skipper said. "Your quick-thinking defeated our last opponents."

"Gee thanks...I think." Timmy and Skipper then rushed to the where the wheel was.

"Now that this ship is pirate property, it's time to sail it back home." Skipper said as he took the wheel.

But while they were sailing back, a grappling hook suddenly attached to the railing of the ship.

"Oh no!" Timmy gasped, thinking a soldier found them.

When Skipper and Timmy prepared to fight, from off the ship came Kowalski, Private, and Rico, followed by Mac, Bloo, and the fairies.

"Guys?" Timmy wondered.

"Skipper!" Private smiled seeing him alright.

"Don't worry, Timmy!" Cosmo shouted. "We're here to save you!" Then he poofs two swords in his hands. "Unhand Timmy, you jerks!"

"Uh...Cosmo..." Timmy tried to say, "It's over."

"Over?" Mac questioned.

"Affirmative." Skipper answered. "Timmy and I had already took control of the ship and defeated our captors."

"And I just beat up some Navy Soldiers by myself," Timmy pointed out very proud.

"That's amazing, Timmy." Wanda smiled.

"Timmy." Poof smiled as he flew over to Timmy and hugged him happily, also giving him his hat back.

"My hat!" Timmy said remembering he lost his. He gracefully accepts it and puts the pink hat on his head.

"And Bloo would like to say something to you, Timmy." Mac said, pushing Bloo forward.

"Oh, would he?" Timmy glared as he crossed his arms.

Mac nodded. "You bet. Go ahead, Bloo, tell him."

"Why would I wanna tell-OW!!" Bloo rubs his shoulder from Mac elbowing him. "Alright!" Bloo sighed and turned to Timmy. "Timmy...I'm sorry I called you a helpless not-special kid, and I'm sorry I called your teeth big."

"You didn't say that." Timmy pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's what I say to people behind your back."

"Right..." Timmy said as he rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Well...I guess you're not totally helpless." Bloo struggled to say. "I think it's pretty cool that you defeated a bunch of Navy soldiers and took their ship."

"I know right?" Timmy chuckled, "If only Jimmy and Danny could see me now..."

"Isn't this a happy ending?" Skipper smiled as he watched, and then turned to the others. "Now...my men tell me you have important business with me."

"You bet." Timmy replied. "We have an important message for the Pirate Lords..."

A couple minutes later, Timmy and his friends had finished explaining to Skipper and his crew of what they are needed for.

"Ah...so the concrete of Darkness has returned and BlackPants is in need of us," Skipper said.

"Right," Mac replied. "And if we don't hurry and find everyone, it could be the end for us all."

"So, will you rejoin with the other Pirate Lords?" Wanda asked.

"Team, huddle up," Skipper said to his comrades.

Timmy, Mac, Bloo, and the fairies stared at each other as the penguins have their discussion.

Then the penguins turn around and Skipper tells them. "Alright, you have a deal."

"Awesome!" Timmy, Mac, and Bloo cheered.

"Care to join us as we set our new vessel assail to meeting point?" Skipper offered.

Before anyone could answer, Timmy covered Mac and Bloo's mouth and quickly said, "No thanks. We'll just stand over there. We got plenty of other things to do."

"Fine by me," Skipper nodded, "Let's set the sails, men."

When Timmy and the others were heading to the stern of the boat, Mac whispered to Timmy, "What was that for?"

"Those guys are totally psychotic." Timmy whispered back. "You wouldn't believe everything I had to go through with Skipper."

"Would it be a stick of dynamite, some slapping, and crazy karate?" Wanda guessed.

"Yeah...mostly."

"Isn't this great, guys?" Bloo said as he put his arms around Mac and Timmy. "We actually found the first Pirate Lord."

"Found him?!" Timmy yelled, "I found the Pirate Lord first!"

"You wouldn't have found him if it weren't for me!" Bloo pointed at Timmy.

"I guess I really did prove that I don't need any of you guys to look out for me." Timmy said, crossing his arms.

"Ha! But we found the Pirate Lord's crew first!"

"You wouldn't have found them if it weren't for me!"

"Guys, enough!" Mac said, pushing them apart. "Let's just get going so we can meet up with the others."

"Right. At least we have this ship to sail in," Cosmo mentioned.

Timmy then leaned against the railing and wondered, "I wonder if Danny and Jimmy are having any luck finding the other Pirate Lords."

Unfortunately, trouble is ahead for Danny and his team. He, Bubbles, Buttercup, along with a mysterious female robot are tied up together and surrounded by shadows with red eyes with two familiar foes.

* * *

Timmy and his group have now found the first Pirate Lord. But what about Danny and his group? It looks like we'll all have to find out it the next story, "Spell for the Princess". Remember to review until the next story comes out.


	48. Spell for the Princess Part 1

And finally, here's the next story in the journey to find the Pirate Lords, called "Spell for the Princess".

Plot: Danny, Buttercup, and Bubbles, with Iago, travel to find Captain Jenny and her crew, but find out that Princess Sam was captured by Aragon and Ember, who team up for revenge. Ember has most of the villagers under her spell and the Navy and Aragon's knights form an army to stop any pirates arriving. It's up to Danny, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Jenny to free the town and save Sam.

Enjoy the first part…

* * *

**Spell for the Princess: Part 1**

It was night. An angry mob formed around and marched to the center of town. Our heroes, Danny, Bubbles, and Buttercup are tied up together along with a female blue and white robot. Two figures with glowing eyes were floating at the top.

"Now..." the figure said smirking, "Destroy them!" The village raises their torches and pitchforks, coming closer to the group.

"How did we ever end up like this?" Danny wondered.

"Why didn't you know?" Bubbles asked, "It was a few hours ago when we traveled here..."

* * *

Then everything faded as it flash backed twelve hours ago before all of that ever happened. Danny was writing another letter while Bubbles and Buttercup were paddling.

"Why don't you help us instead of writing to your dumb girlfriend again?" Buttercup angrily snapped.

"Huh?" Danny turned noting, paying attention, "Well, you guys have super-strength and can easily paddle to shore. I'm just telling Sam about the Pirate Lord we're gonna meet."

"Are you gonna invite her to come with us?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't know. It can be dangerous, especially with that Eliminator around and that ghost he hired."

But Buttercup looked at her sister and said, "Bubbles, there's no way she's coming with us. Don't forget she's a princess we hardly ever see."

"Aw...but I miss her," Bubbles whined. "Remember how Danny turned to a scary monster by Sam's treasure when they met; and the other time, she almost got married by Aragon and Danny turned crazy and thought he was a scary monster?"

"Bubbles, Sam's fine." Danny told her. "She told me when I got that letter from her a week ago. Plus there's no way that Aragon guy is ever coming back to steal Sam from me."

"So who is this next Pirate Lord?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

Danny thought for a bit. "The captain said he's a metal maniac."

"Metal?" Bubbles asked in confusion.

"And he's also very heroic."

"Is this Pirate Lord a superhero or something?" Buttercup asked.

"Probably."

"Oh! I bet it could be a female robot superhero!" Bubbles giggled.

Danny and Buttercup just stared at her in disbelief. "Dummy." Buttercup spat.

Iago then landed in the boat with a rolled up piece of paper. "Hey Iago," Danny greeted, "Whatcha got there?"

Iago frowned as he handed the letter to Danny. "Just a letter from You-Know-Who."

"Is it from Sam?" Danny asked with a smile. He excitedly took the letter and opened it to quickly read it.

"What does it say?" Bubbles asked.

"It is from Sam." Danny answered. He began to read, "Dear Danny, my kingdom was underattack-WHAT?!!"

"What?!" Bubbles and Buttercup both asked in shock.

"Gimme that!" Iago took the letter from Danny for he was still in shock.

Iago read the note, "Aragon has returned to reclaim me and my kingdom. He and a mysterious ghost defeated all the guards and knights. If you read this note, I may have been held captive by Aragon and I need you and the crew to save me from being his fiancé again. Sam."

Buttercup crossed her arms and got an annoyed look. "Three...two...one..."

"We have to get over to Sam's place and help her!" Danny said as he stood up.

"Danny!" Buttercup snapped. "We don't have time for a long detour. We have to find that Pirate Lord."

"Besides, Aragon must have escaped faraway with her. I found that letter in a bottle at the sea," Iago told.

"It can't be." Danny said as he slumped in his seat. "What if Aragon is already married to her?"

"Oh! I know!" Bubbles jumped up and down, "If they do get married, you should hire a lawyer and divorce them!"

"Bubbles, get real." Buttercup snapped. "Besides, he could've given her a love potion by then."

"Are you trying to make the kid feel better?" Iago asked them.

"Sorry," the two sisters said sheepishly.

Then, Danny began thinking and asked, "Iago, where did you find the letter?"

"Out in the sea somewhere near a town." Iago answered. "We're actually not far from it."

"Good. Maybe we'll find her there."

Danny suddenly grabbed a paddle while Buttercup said, "But we need to find the Pirate Lord! We can't waste time!"

"I won't let that evil monster marry my girlfriend again!" Danny yelled as he quickly paddled to where Iago pointed them.

As Danny quickly paddles to town, Bubbles asked, "Should we do something about this?"

"On the other hand, we could rest our arms a bit," Buttercup said relaxing.

* * *

Soon, they reach a small town and leave their boat by a dock. Danny ran out of the boat, not caring how tired he was from paddling.

"Alright…we have to look everywhere for either Aragon or Sam." Danny told Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Or at least the Pirate Lord," Buttercup murmured.

Danny then spotted a person walking by and he ran up to him asking, "Hey, have you seen a Goth princess or dragon anywhere?"

Buttercup then glared at Iago. "You had to bring that letter, didn't you?"

"At least it stopped him from making me deliver his letters to the princess." Iago replied.

Danny then walked over to them in a depressed mood after gathering no information from anyone. "Sorry guys, no one seems to know where Sam is."

"Maybe she's not here," Buttercup said grinning.

"Yeah, it's not like she's hidden somewhere in the town," Bubbles giggled when Buttercup covered her mouth.

"Bubbles!"

"That's it!" Danny smiled, snapping his fingers. "It's the only explanation. He has to be hiding her somewhere around here. Great idea, Bubbles."

Buttercup glared at her sister as Bubbles smiled nervously.

"But where can we start to look for where ever they're hiding Sam?" Danny wondered.

"Look out!" Buttercup yelled as she pushed Bubbles and Danny into an ally.

Danny looked in pain from Buttercup pushing him into the wall. "What are you-?"

"Shh!" Buttercup whispered as she covered Danny's mouth when two navy soldiers passed them.

But there seemed to be something off about the soldiers. "Orders are to keep an eye out for a ghost boy and his pirate crew." he said in what sounded like a trance-like tone.

"That's right," the other said in the same tone, "We must find them for King Aragon and Lady Ember."

When they walked away, Danny, Bubbles, and Buttercup snuck out of the ally.

"Did they just say what I think I heard them say?" Danny asked in surprise.

"That you're right and Aragon is here," Bubbles mentioned.

"It also almost sounded like he said Ember was here." Buttercup pointed out.

"You mean that ghost siren that hypnotized Danny and the other boys when she sang a song?" Bubbles remembered.

"Ugh...I still have nightmares about that," Danny groaned.

"I thought she was gone for good." Buttercup recalled.

"Yeah, but you don't think she's back, do you?" Danny wondered.

"Nah," Bubbles scoffed. "It could be another Ember."

"What makes you think she has a twin sister?" Buttercup asked.

"Who has a twin?" a female voice called out.

They then turn to see a white and blue female robot with blue pigtails and a pirate hat and belt.

Everyone screamed to see the robot. "It's an evil robot!" Buttercup screamed.

"What are you pirates doing here?" she asked them. "This here's my turf."

"We're busy looking for someone." Danny answered. "And we'll be outta here as soon as we find her."

"Hey, while you're here; can you tell us if you find some Pirate Lord or Goth Princess?" Iago asked.

"Hmm..." she thought. "I haven't seen any Goth Princess, but as for the Pirate Lord, you're looking at her."

"Really? Where?" Bubbles asked looking around.

"Wait a minute." Danny said, looking at the robot. "Are you talking about you?"

"That's right." She said as she showed them her right arm where a tattoo was. "The name's Captain Jenny."

"Wow," Bubbles gasped and smiled. "We actually found the Pirate Lord."

"Surprised that you're right," Buttercup crossed her arms, "She IS a female robot hero."

Danny ran over to Jenny and asked, "We need help. I'm trying to rescue a Goth princess, who's my girlfriend, from an evil dragon prince."

Jenny had an odd look. "Well...I'm trying to figure something out too. Someone had hypnotized the guards and they're protecting a large building with something valuable inside."

"That's gotta be Sam, " guessed Danny, "Those guards were after us."

"We'll you can't let them get you." Jenny warned. "I can help you get in, but whoever's inside is probably expecting you."

"Definitely," Danny said but smiled, "Thanks for the help though. We're gonna need you and your crew right away!"

"Then come on." Jenny smiled as she flew away at fast speed.

Danny turned to ghost form and dashed off. Buttercup and Bubbles quickly zoomed off to follow Jenny. Only Iago was left and he flapped his wings in normal speed. "Since when did I join these super-powered freaks...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a fortress on a hill outside of town was guarded by navy soldiers. Inside was dark and a cage was in a corner with someone inside.

The person inside was Princess Sam. "Let me outta here!" she yelled shaking the bars. "You're not gonna get away with this!"

A familiar figure in the shadows responded, "Of course I will. And once we get rid of that ghost boy and his crew, we'll later have a wedding without interruptions this time."

"You won't get rid of him," Sam yelled, "He and the Captain are going to defeat you and rescue me!"

"We'll see about that." Aragon said before he turned around and walked away.

Sam groans and sat on her chair in the cage.

Then Aragon goes over to a familiar figure and says, "We need to find those pirates now. We need more reinforcements."

The figure walks in, revealing to be Ember, one of the foes of BlackPant's crew. "No prob, chief. I'll make sure everyone in this darn town will hunt them down."

* * *

It looks like trouble is heading for Danny and the others. Will they be able to save Sam and stop Aragon and Ember?


	49. Spell for the Princess Part 2

And now here's the last part of Spell for the Princess. Last time, Danny and his group realized that Princess Sam was captured by Prince Aragon, who teamed up with Ember. Can they along with the Pirate Lord, Jenny, stop them.

* * *

**Spell for the Princess: Part 2**

Outside by the docks, Danny and his friends were with Jenny.

"You got a plan to save the princess?" Danny asked Jenny.

"Sure I do," Jenny winked, "Just have to find my crew. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

She then ran up a ramp that led to a ship. Danny stared at Bubbles, Buttercup, and Iago before they followed her.

Jenny jumped over the deck as the others arrived to the ship. Jenny's crew were a old woman in red goggles and yellow coat, and three boys: a tall redhead, a geek, and small kid with dark hair.

"Welcome back, Captain Jenny." the geek saluted with a dreamy smile.

"Just knock it off, Sheldon," Jenny groaned, getting a bit annoyed.

"Who are these children?" the old woman asked, pointing at Danny, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Mom, these are Danny, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Jenny introduced. "They're pirates like us."

"We need your guy's help," Danny told them, "For something important, but first to save my girlfriend from an evil dragon prince."

"Girlfriend?" the redhead asked, "Got anything going with her?"

"Long story," Danny explained, "Right now, we have to find out what's going on and where Sam is imprisoned."

"Patience, children." Jenny's mom said. "If she's really imprisoned somewhere, we have to approach this cautiously. They may be expecting us."

"Relax," the little boy scoffed. "What could they be planning?"

"HELLO EVERYONE IN TOWN!!!" a loud female voice called out which the pirates heard. They turn to see Ember on top of a tall building with a guitar and microphone.

"It's Ember!" Bubbles cried out.

"She must be controlling the soldiers in town," Buttercup realized.

Danny glared. "But what could she be planning to do now?"

"Now...It's time for everyone in this town to find what we're looking for." Ember said as she began to sing.

"Watch out!" Danny warned as he covered his ears. "Don't listen to her!"

But it was too late as Jenny's crew looked mesmerized by the singing.

"Uh oh," Buttercup found out as she and Bubbles covered their ears.

"Mom, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon?" Jenny asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"What a pretty song..." Tuck smiled in a trance.

"Ember is great…" Brad also said.

Once Ember finished singing, she then yelled out, "Now find the pirate crew with the ghost boy in it!"

All the villager's eyes turn red and start to search for the town. Danny and the girls turn to see the same thing happen to Jenny's crew as they pull their weapons on them.

"Guys, stop!" Jenny called out. "What's happened to you?"

"It's Ember's songs. It's putting them in a trance!" Danny yelled out.

"Must capture the pirates for Prince Aragon and Lady Ember!" Brad shouted as he swung his sword at Bubbles, who dodged it.

Danny grabbed a hold of Jenny and told them, "Come on! The only thing we can do right now is find Ember and Aragon to stop this."

Jenny looked at her hypnotized crew coming toward them, and then turned back to the others with a nod before they all flew off at fast speed.

As they flew off, every villager controlled went after the heroes. They threw rocks and other trash at them as they tried to knock the four out of the sky. Buttercup easily fought off the trash and rocks by deflecting them with her fast punches.

Danny groaned, "If only we still had that Anti-Hypnosis Flute."

"We'll never find Sam, and everyone is out to get us!" Bubbles cried.

Then Danny looked back at the mob and thought for a while before he said, "Well, if it's us they want, then I'll go."

"No Danny!" Bubbles yelled clutching him, "Don't do it!"

"Yeah," Jenny glared at him. "Are you just gonna give up like that?"

"Of course not." Danny said as he pulled Bubbles away. "I figure if they're after me, then they'd have to take me to Aragon and Ember, and where they are, Sam is."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Buttercup asked. "...like always?"

"She's right," Bubbles said, "I'll be the one captured."

"Relax. I'll be out with Sam in no time." Danny calmly said. "You guys go find somewhere safe and hide."

"Okay, but I have an idea, we just play through," Buttercup agreed when suddenly, a loud sonic wave knocked the team down.

One held out a lasso and tied the girls and ghost kid together. Everyone held up torches and pitchforks with Ember floating just to watch. This is the actually scene from the beginning of where it began.

"Oh, so that's how it happened..." Buttercup realized.

"Yeah," Bubbles said, "And then, Ember yelled to them to destroy us when Danny asked how we ended up being tied up and I told him it was few hours ago when we-"

"You're telling the WHOLE story all over again!" Buttercup snapped.

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay, let's just stick to Buttercup's plan now," Danny groaned.

The mob was about to approach them when Buttercup yelled out, "No! Please don't hurt us. We're just two perfect little girls. It's the trouble-making ghost kid you want."

"What?! You're actually blaming this whole thing on me?!" Danny shouted angrily, playing along with Buttercup's plan. "You know Aragon would totally kill me if I were caught!"

"Of course, you moron!" Iago shouted, "If you weren't lovey-dovey with your gal, we wouldn't have gotten into this trashwhole!"

"Maybe you should think first before you fall in love." Jenny added.

"Yeah. We could have chosen a better captain than a big meanie like you!" Bubbles yelled.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Danny asked. "Well, at least I won't have to deal with Aragon."

"That's what you think." Aragon said as he floated over to the group.

Danny looked at the girls, and smirked with a wink. Aragon floated down and told Ember, "Let them go."

"Just what are you saying?" Ember asked, crossing her arms.

"You heard me," Aragon hissed with dragon eyes, "Let the girls go, but the boy is mine."

Ember looked unsatisfied as she strummed a note on her guitar and the ropes come off of Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny, and then tighten around Danny.

"What are you planning to do with me, Aragon?" Danny asked with a glare.

"You'll see." Aragon smirks as he pulls Danny away.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny watch with a worried look as they watch Danny leave.

* * *

Inside Aragon's lair, Danny was by himself as looked around. "Sam?" he whispered. He started to look around, wondering where she was. "Sam?" he whispered again.

Sam was sitting in her cage with a bored look until she heard a familiar voice call out "Sam" once again. "Danny?" She thought she recognized.

When Danny heard her voice, he turned and spotted Sam standing in her cage. "Sam!" he shouted happily as he ran over.

"Danny!" Sam said, equally happy. "I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe it also," Danny chuckled, "Did Aragon put you in here?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "But watch out, it's-" Danny was about to touch the cage when it suddenly zaps him, "Ghost-proof..." Sam finished.

Danny's hair was all messed up from the static until he shook his head, putting it back to normal. "Well, I'll get you out somehow. But, I'm just glad to see your safe." he then inched his hands through the cage, carefully not touching the bars as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"I'm...glad to see you too." Sam said as she blushed. "But, this is a trap set for you."

"A trap?" Danny questioned.

"That's right, ghost boy." Aragon said as he stepped forward. "I'm planning to get rid of you after you had destroyed my wedding last time."

Danny turned and glared. "There's still no way you're marrying Sam. Not as long as I'm here."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that," Aragon smirked and snapped his fingers.

Then two hypnotized guards grabbed a hold of Danny as Sam gasped. "Make sure he stays out of our wedding," Aragon commanded, "Permanently!"

"Let him go, Aragon!" Sam demanded. "You can't hurt him!"

"Of course I can, my soon-to-be-wife," Aragon smiled curling his finger around Sam's hair.

"No, let her go." Danny shouted. "I'll do anything!"

"What could you do?" Aragon asked. "There's no full moon for you to look at."

"Or a flute to break my spell." Ember added.

"Right," Danny sighed, "That flute disappeared when we stopped Shendu."

"Ember!" Aragon called. "See that this peasant stays out of my way for good."

Ember smirked as she turned a knob on her guitar, and Danny had a nervous look unable to cover his ears due to being restraint by the guards.

Danny closed his eyes and opened them again only to be hypnotized. "You will forget everyone and stay out of our way," Ember ordered.

"I will forget everyone and stay out of your way." Danny repeated in a trance as the guards let him go and he dropped on his knees.

"Shall we dispose of him, Sir?" a guard asked.

Aragon chuckled, "Of course not. He's useless now. Kick him out."

But Sam called out, "Danny, no! Please snap out of it!"

Danny shook his head and stared blankly at Sam in the cage. Then Danny just stood there with a mesmerized look as Ember said, "Now leave with the guards and never come back."

When Danny turned and began to walk away with the guards, he stopped and began saying, "Actually Prince Aragon..." then he turned his head with a sudden smirk. "Would you mind a few extra guests at your wedding?"

"Hmmm..." Aragon began to think, "What do you want?"

Then the door suddenly flew open and Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny came in. Then Danny turned and spoke in his normal voice as if he wasn't hypnotized. "Just a few uninvited guests."

"What?" Ember gasped, as well as Aragon and Sam.

Aragon growled, "What are you waiting for!" He shouted at Danny, "Destroy them!"

"No chance, princey," Danny smirked again and shot an ecto-blast at Aragon.

Aragon was blasted back, and then Bubbles flew over to Sam's cage and used her laser eyes to destroy it and free Sam.

"Yay! My best friend is okay!" Bubbles cheered and hugged Sam.

Sam winced from the hug and strength Bubbles has, "Nice... to see you again, Bubbles..."

"Guys, quick!" Danny called to the girls. "We have to find a way to break Ember's spell on everyone!"

"Right," Bubbles nodded and carried Sam to safety.

"Impossible!" Aragon said getting up, "Ember's spells should have hypnotized you. How did you break the spell?"

"Simple. I was never under Ember's spell." Danny smiled as he pulled something out of his ears and held them out which looked like the Fenton Phones. "I had Jimmy modify these to protect me against Plankton's whistle." he explained. "I didn't think they'd actually work against Ember's singing also."

"Who knew the genius's phones would help him..." Buttercup smiled and revealed to have the same phones.

"...And us as well, so we wouldn't be under your spell," Bubbles giggled to reveal Fenton Phones also.

Ember growled angrily. "You may be able to resist my songs, but everyone else can't." She played a note on her guitar and some villagers came along with Jenny's crew.

Jenny gasped. "How are we gonna break the spell on them?"

"All we know is that whenever she strikes a chord, everyone gets hypnotized," Buttercup explained when she eyed on Ember playing her notes. _'I wonder...'_ she thought.

"Now destroy them once and for all." Ember ordered.

The villagers and pirates went toward the four with their pitchforks and weapons. Bubbles yelped as she flew in the air while Danny and Jenny try to defend themselves against the mob.

Ember laughed. "Forget it! You can never take them out of my spell!"

"You're right, Ember," Buttercup said, "Unless we destroy the source of your spell...your guitar!"

She then zoomed in a flash of green and swiftly grabbed the guitar as she flew past Ember.

"No!" Ember yelled. "Give that back! I can't control my slaves without it!"

"Exactly." Buttercup smirked before smashing the guitar on the floor into pieces.

Ember screamed as the red eyes of the soldiers and villagers disappeared, and they all got dazed looks when they were free from the spell.

Soon, Jenny's crew was free of the spell too. "Uh...what just happened?" Brad wondered.

"Ember, do something!" Aragon ordered. "If you can no longer control them, at least put them back under your spell! Sing!"

Ember glared as she turned and the pirates gasped. "Uh oh." Danny muttered.

But before she could sing a note, a green goop suddenly fired and covered Ember's mouth. The others turn to see Sam holding an ecto-weapon.

Sam smiled, "Good thing you gave me that Fenton Foamer."

The others smiled and Sam aims it at Aragon and nails him to the wall. "Don't ever try to use me as bait to lure my boyfriend and friends to their death ever again."

Aragon glared at her while Sam turned and smiled at her friends. "Well, I guess that's that."

Danny and the girls stared oddly until they put on a smile too.

* * *

The next day when everything returned to normal, Sam and the pirates were at the docks as Danny explained everything to Jenny and her crew.

"So, Captain BlackPants needs everyone to join to together to stop the upcoming doom the Darkness in bringing." Danny finished. "We really need you and the other Pirate Lords."

"Well, that explains a lot," Jenny said and smiled, "Well, you saved my crew and this town, so we got your back."

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered.

Sam chuckled. "It looks you guys have a lot to deal with."

"Will you be going back to your kingdom now?" Buttercup asked.

"You have to, don't you?" Danny guessed. "I mean, with you being a princess and all."

Bubbles cried a bit. "Oh...I wish you could come."

Sam thought a bit. "Well, I do have to get back. But...I have no way to get back. It's not like I can fly or anything."

"Oh well." Buttercup shrugged. "I guess you're not getting back now."

"Hey, why won't you come with us to fight the Darkness?" Bubbles asked.

"What?!" Buttercup and Danny asked in shock.

"Me come with you guys?" Sam asked with a surprised smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Bubbles nodded and then smiled slyly at Danny. "Danny would like it."

Danny blushed a bit, "But wouldn't it be dangerous, Sam?"

"Oh please, Danny." Sam replied. "I've faced pirates and ghosts with you. I think I can handle it."

"So, are you gonna come?" Bubbles eagerly asked.

"Duh," Sam agreed.

Bubbles cheered again and hugged Sam tightly.

"You guys can come with us." Jenny offered. "We can take you where we need to go."

"Sure," Danny nodded, "We just have to catch up with our crew and whoever they're taking along."

Jenny nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's set sail."

Jenny and her crew went on the ship along with Bubbles, Buttercup, Danny, and Princess Sam.

Back on the ship, Sam watches the town being far away as the wind blows her hair.

Danny walked over and joined her side. "Glad to have you aboard, Sam. Wait'll we get back and the others see you here."

Sam nodded, "I'm just glad that we're alright."

But then they see Iago land on the railing of the ship, all out of breath. "…easy for you to say." He said with a wheeze.

"Of course." Danny said as he put his arm around her. "And I bet Captain BlackPants and the others are alright also."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, they couldn't have gotten into as much trouble as us."

Meanwhile, Captain SpongeBob was running through a cave as fast as he can. SpongeBob stopped for a bit and panted, until an approaching figure lurks. He gasped and covered his eyes as he turns around and shivers.

**The End**

* * *

The second Pirate Lord has been found, now it looks like it's Captain SpongeBob's turn. Review and the next story "Shortcuts to Victory" will be up soon.


	50. Shortcuts to Victory

Here's the next story of Captain BlackPants called "Shortcuts to Victory", which is SpongeBob's story. This is a story that will only be one part.

Plot: SpongeBob reads the treasure map and learns of a treasure that has the power to stop the Darkness, and thinks if he had it, they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of gathering Pirate Lords, especially since he knows one of them is ZIM and asking for his help is the LAST thing he wants to do. However, it is rumored that the treasure is guarded by a mysterious monster, and the crew is reluctant to go. But SpongeBob decides to go anyway and gather the treasure before ZIM finds it first even though some things aren't always what they expect.

Enjoy the story…

* * *

**Shortcuts to Victory**

On a sunny day, the S.S. SSSSSS was sitting at sea with its captain, SpongeBob, lying down on deck, staring at the sky. "Ah...what a fine and relaxing day. Clear skies and stuff," SpongeBob sighed.

Then his girlfriend, Sandy, walked over to him. "Howdy, SpongeBob, whatcha y'all doin' lyin' out here?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking." SpongeBob answered. "It's gotten kinda boring without the rest of the crew around."

"That's true. We never separated before."

SpongeBob sat up and groaned. "If only that Darkness hadn't come. We wouldn't have to go through all this trouble like we did last time."

Sandy looked at him and gave him a soft punch on the side. "Don't worry, y'all. It will be like last time with that scaly varmint."

SpongeBob gave a chuckle and nervously asked, "I'll still be alive in the end, right?"

"Of course." Sandy smiled and gave him a kiss. "Just leave everything to the crew."

SpongeBob smiled back and turned to see his remaining crew. "Attention crew!" SpongeBob called, but then stopped. "Oh...I mean, attention Tak and Patrick!"

Tak, from the crow's nest, jumped and grabbed a rope to swing to the deck, "Reporting captain!" Tak saluted.

Patrick was swinging down but fell flat facedown.

"Excellent, boys." SpongeBob smiled. "After some thinking, I've decided we need to make everything ready for when the others return with the Pirate Lords."

"Aye Cap!" Patrick saluted as well.

"But, I thought there were six Pirate Lords." Tak pointed out.

"Well, there's you, then there's the one Timmy, Mac, and Bloo are finding; then there's Danny, Bubbles, and Buttercup are searching for; then Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben; and lastly, Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Squidward." Tak explained, "That means there's still one that needs to be found by someone."

SpongeBob frowned, clenching his teeth. "You had to remind me..."

"What is it, Captain?" Tak asked again.

"Oh nothing." SpongeBob replied as he turned away. "Just a little irritated by the fact that no one's finding the last Pirate Lord!"

"Hey, if anyone's not doing it, how about we find him, Captain?" Patrick suggested.

"Patrick, we can't!" SpongeBob franticly said. "Do you know how bad it could get if we just walked up to him and said we need his help?"

"Do you know this Pirate Lord, SpongeBob?" Sandy asked suspiciously.

"Know him? He's only my arch-enemy and baddest pirate I've ever known!"

Tak's eyes widen. "You don't mean..."

"Mm hm." SpongeBob sadly nodded.

"Heck no!" Sandy realized.

"Aye…" SpongeBob lowered his head.

"Captain!" Patrick shouted. "Why didn't you tell us Squidward was the Pirate Lord?"

"Patrick, Squidward ain't the Pirate Lord!" Sandy shouted annoyed. "ZIM is!"

"Oh, wait, is he the crazy robot?"

"How come you didn't tell us ZIM was one of the Pirate Lords?" Tak asked.

"I thought it might not have been easy to try and find him and convince him to help us stop the Darkness." SpongeBob answered. "I just wish there was another way without having to gather the Pirate Lords."

"Sorry, Captain." Tak said with a shrug. "It's the only option we have."

"But didn't you say you found something on that treasure map?" Patrick pointed out to Tak.

"Treasure?" SpongeBob said, perking up.

Tak reluctantly handed the map to SpongeBob. "Captain, don't believe it because even if it says that, it-" Tak tried explaining.

"Hold it, Tak," SpongeBob cut off and hurries to open the map.

SpongeBob began reading the map at what his crew told him about. "It says, 'Seeing Stone: contains the power to brighten darkness. Hidden in a cave on an island'."

"So, does that treasure have anything we need?" Sandy asked.

"It has to be!" SpongeBob smiled, "That way, I'll never show my face to ZIM and ask for help!"

"But look what it says on the map." Tak warned. "Getting that treasure wouldn't be easy either."

SpongeBob looked on the map and read the bottom text out loud. "'Warning: Treasure is guarded by mysterious monster that attacks anyone that dares to claim it'."

"How come?" SpongeBob looked on the map and read the bottom text out loud. "'Warning: Treasure is guarded by mysterious monster that attacks anyone that dares to claim it'."

"So, what's so dangerous about it?" Patrick suddenly asked.

Tak and Sandy gave Patrick a look.

"Big deal." SpongeBob scoffed as he stuffed the map in his pocket. "I've dealt with monsters before. At least it didn't say it was a ghost."

"But don't you recognize where the map is pointing to?" Tak asked. "That's the same place where we found the Dutchman's Ring."

"So what?"

"Where the Loch Ness Kraken was?"

SpongeBob scratched his head nervously while Sandy asked, "What are y'all talkin' about?"

"It's a long story." SpongeBob answered. "But if I can get that stone to stop the Darkness, I can end all this now."

Tak sighed, "Okay, but we're coming with you."

"No guys," SpongeBob held his hand, "It could be dangerous for you, especially for kids."

"What?!" Patrick exclaimed. "We've been on a billion dangerous adventures with you!"

"And we're not kids, SpongeBob." Sandy pointed out.

"No way," SpongeBob shook his head, "I should bring someone experienced."

"Like who?" Tak asked.

"In case you'd forgotten, we're the only members of the crew left." Sandy reminded.

"Oh right," SpongeBob said thoughtfully, "I guess I have to take you guys. But be careful!"

"When are we not careful?" Patrick asked with a shrug.

"Okay mates, let's set sail for the treasure." SpongeBob ordered.

"Aye Captain!" Sandy, Patrick, and Tak obeyed.

When the crew sailed off, SpongeBob smiled and said, "Don't you worry, ZIM. You won't be needed and neither will anyone else."

* * *

Soon, the S.S. SSSSSS sailed toward a cave that was on the ocean.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick called out from the crow's nest looking through an eyeglass, "I see something dark and scary!"

SpongeBob put his hand over the top of his eyes and looked into the distance. "Aye, Patrick. The cave with the treasure to end the Darkness is right in there."

"You sure this treasure's for real?" Sandy asked. "What if it doesn't do what you think it does?"

"This is a chance we must do, my dear," SpongeBob said, "Besides; I know the map never lies."

Tak came over to them and said, "We can take a rowboat and enter the cave."

"Aye, aye." SpongeBob said with a determined look. "We'll slip past that Loch Ness Kracken and get that treasure in no time."

"Wait, Cap. What if it wasn't the monster we were warned about? What if it's stronger and more menacing?"

"Stronger?" SpongeBob asked until he laughed, "Ah ha ha ha! How bad can one monster be? It's not a ghost, is it?"

"Umm...I know! There isn't!" Patrick answered.

"Right! Now let's get inside that cave!"

"Sure thing, SpongeBob!" Patrick said and lowered the rowboat to the sea.

* * *

The pirates soon sailed into the cave and stepped out onto the watery floor. SpongeBob stretched and said, "Oh...if only we had Jimmy with us. We could use his compass to locate the treasure."

"What compass?" Patrick blankly asked.

"A magical compass from the beginning that has the power to track down any treasure that is nearby," Tak explained, "Jimmy is the only one to use it."

"Oh…I don't get it."

"You never do," Sandy said annoyed.

"Let's go, my friends." SpongeBob signaled. "The treasure has to be down this tunnel."

"What makes you so sure?" Tak asked as he and the others followed.

"I'm the captain, I'm always sure."

_'But not always,'_ Tak thought.

As they travel down the watery tunnel, they soon reach a turn where SpongeBob peeks around to see if no one else was around.

"No monster." SpongeBob notified. "We can get the treasure safely."

As the boat came closer into the tunnel, something beneath the waters began to move. When they reached another part of the cave, Patrick walked over to a tunnel and pointed, "The treasure goes this way, Captain."

"Excellent!" SpongeBob cheered. "We have to be almost there now! And from here, everything should go smoothly."

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice called out as the other look around to see where it was coming from. "If it isn't SpongeBob BlackPants."

SpongeBob wretched as this, "Well, this isn't going smoothly with my arch nemesis around...ZIM!!!" SpongeBob turned and pointed to see him and GIR.

"Of course it is!" ZIM shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"We were asking the same thing," Sandy responded.

"We're looking for treasure!" GIR answered.

"Hey, so are we." Patrick pointed out.

"This treasure is important to me, ZIM." SpongeBob mentioned. "Important to us. You have no idea of the purpose it is needed for."

"Of course, BlackPants, I already know its purpose..." ZIM smirked.

SpongeBob gulped, "You do?"

"Yes! It has the power to light the darkness. Whatever that means, it has to be valuable. Plankton is already inside, getting the treasure."

"No!" SpongeBob yelled in despair. "I need that treasure!"

He quickly ran past ZIM and GIR and ran down the tunnel to where the treasure might be.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Sandy called out as she followed him.

When SpongeBob reached the end of the tunnel, he was in a wide round cave with a lake and glanced around to see a small familiar figure digging into the ground with a shovel.

"Plankton!" he yelled out.

Plankton glared at SpongeBob. "Oh great, you again. What made you come all the way down here by yourself?"

"No." SpongeBob answered. "I'm here with my crew."

"Who? The big-headed kid and the kid with the bad overbite?"

"Uh...actually..." Suddenly, before SpongeBob can say anything they hear a huge scream. Patrick jumped in and fell flat on SpongeBob.

"Don't worry, Captain!" Patrick shouted, still on top of SpongeBob. "I'll protect you and the treasure!"

"Pat, you're on top of me," SpongeBob muffled underneath.

"Oh...sorry." Sandy and Tak reach them and help Patrick off of SpongeBob.

Plankton laughed. "This is the crew you have? Your best friend, your quarter master, and your girlfriend? This is too good!"

"Well, this separation thing is only temporary," Tak admitted.

"And it'll end shorter as soon as I get the treasure." SpongeBob added. "Patrick, start digging."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Patrick saluted before he began digging in the dirt with his hands at a fast pace.

"Not till I find it first!" ZIM yelled which he and GIR appeared, "GIR, Plankton, dig before that crew does!"

GIR saluted in duty mode, and then spun around like a drill in the spot where Patrick was digging.

"Patrick, dig faster!" SpongeBob ordered.

But then SpongeBob was suddenly hit in the face with a shovel by Plankton. "Oops," he sarcastically said. "Guess I should watch where I'm swinging."

Sandy gasped and then growled angrily when SpongeBob fell to the ground unconscious.

She ran over and grabbed SpongeBob's hands to pull him up to his feet. "Get up, Spongy! Don't let those rats steal the treasure!"

SpongeBob had a dazed look as he replied in a weak voice, "Why? Did we lose?"

"Found it!" Patrick and GIR both shouted from inside a large hole.

"Yes!" SpongeBob cheered. He was about to run when Sandy pushed him over and came to the hole.

Both Patrick and GIR held up a small glittering stone.

"Give me the treasure! Give me the treasure!" SpongeBob demanded.

But Sandy grabbed him and held him in place. "Hold up there, Captain. Does it even work?"

"I know it will!" SpongeBob raised it up, "With this, I'll stop the Darkness without the Pirate Lords."

"Stop the what without the who?" Plankton questioned.

SpongeBob realized what he said and quickly said, "Nothing, nothing! But like the map said, I will light the Darkness with this thing and then-"

But he was interrupted when a large growl was heard.

"Patrick, tell me that's your stomach," Tak pleads.

"Uh..." Patrick replied with a nervous look. "I don't think my stomach goes 'GrrrRawww!'."

Then there was a large splash in the lake behind them, and from out of the water came the Loch Ness Kraken.

SpongeBob chuckled sheepishly, "Hey there, fella...long time no see."

The monster replied by letting out a powerful ice beam.

"Look out!" Sandy yelled as she pulled SpongeBob out of the way of the beam.

When they landed on the ground with a thud, SpongeBob quickly stood up and held up the treasure. "No matter!" he boldly shouted. "If this thing can stop the Darkness, I can use it to stop the beast!"

But before he could do anything, ZIM grabbed a hold of the stone. "I'll be the one to use the treasure."

"Not if I use it first!" SpongeBob snapped pulling it away from him.

While the two were fighting over the treasure, the Kraken noticed them and launched an ice beam at them. When they turned and noticed what was happening, they both dropped the stone and fell in opposite directions, having the beam miss.

SpongeBob quickly sat up and saw the stone lying there on the ground unnoticed. "The treasure!" he shouted happily.

He ran and grabbed the treasure, but the Loch Ness Kraken suddenly smacked him with its tentacle and threw him into a wall with rocks trapping him inside.

"Captain!" Tak and Patrick cried.

Sandy gasped and shouted to Tak and Patrick, "You boys help SpongeBob! I'll take care of the Loch Ness Kraken!"

"Will you be alright, Sandy?" Patrick asked.

"I'll be just fine." Sandy nodded and ran off toward the monster.

When Tak and Patrick ran toward the hole SpongeBob landed in, they saw a strange glow coming from behind the rocks.

"Quick, Patrick, let's get him out." Tak said as he began to move the rocks out of the way.

When they moved the rocks aside, they saw SpongeBob lying in the wall from the impact.

"Captain, are you okay?" Tak asked.

SpongeBob groaned a bit until his eyes open.

"Look at your treasure." Patrick pointed at the glowing stone in SpongeBob's hand.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing." SpongeBob replied. "It was so dark in there and it suddenly lit up."

"What?" Tak asked and saw the stone SpongeBob had. He took a look of it.

Then they heard another roar and turn to see Sandy battling the Loch Ness Kraken by stomping up and down on its head.

SpongeBob gasped and stepped forward. "Don't worry, my dear!" he shouted to Sandy. "With my special stone I shall save you!"

When Tak finished looking at the stone, his eyes widen when he learns something. "Uh, wait, Captain! I don't think it really does what you think."

The captain pays no heed to Tak as he ran to Sandy with the Stone. Then he held the stone toward the Loch Ness Kraken, who had Sandy in its tentacle.

"Taste the power of my treasure, you monster!" SpongeBob shouted as he pointed the treasure at it. But the stone did nothing.

SpongeBob noticed this and got a nervous look. "Uh..." he shook the stone, trying to make it work, "Come on, light the Darkness already and beat the monster."

"What's the matter, BlackPants?" Plankton asked as he came over. "Your precious treasure not working?"

"Well, maybe it has some bugs to work out," SpongeBob said shaking the stone.

"Give me that!" Tak said as he came over and snatched the stone from SpongeBob.

"Hey, what are you doing?" SpongeBob wondered. "I need that."

Tak then took SpongeBob's hat and stuffed the stone inside where it was dark. "There, it's working now."

"Tak!" SpongeBob gasped to see the stone glowing inside, "You used your magic to operate the stone. Quick! Use it against the Kraken!"

"Captain, I didn't do anything!" Tak snapped. "The stone is just doing what it does: lighting the darkness."

"What?"

"Your so-called-treasure is a nightlight," Tak groaned pulling the stone in and out as it continues to light up inside SpongeBob's hat.

SpongeBob's eyes widen and jaw drops until he giggles and says, "Oh...I get it. This stone lights the darkness; and not THE darkness which threatens to destroy the world." he laughs again which then turns to crying.

"I like it." Patrick said, taking the stone and shoving it into his mouth which causes his cheeks to light up.

"Well, that's unexpected." ZIM said after learning about the treasure.

Sandy then managed to get out of the Loch Ness Kraken's grip and jump to the ground. "We have to get out of here." Sandy told them. "The Loch Ness Kraken's too strong."

"Uh right..." SpongeBob said and ran with Tak and Patrick.

ZIM, Plankton, and GIR followed them out as the Loch Ness Kraken roared and tried to chase after them. The group ran and ran through the cave as they tried to escape the Loch Ness Kraken that was swimming after them through the water.

They soon reached their rowboat and quickly got in as they tried to sail through the cave as fast as they can.

"Patrick, faster!" SpongeBob cried.

Patrick began to spin his arms around in the water, speeding up the rowboat.

The Loch Ness Kraken then roared loudly again and fired an ice beam at them, freezing the water they rowing in.

"We're doomed." Tak said as he closed his eyes.

The monster roared as it was about to close in onto the boat. "Hang on!" Sandy yelled as she grabbed an oar and moved it along the ice so they could slide away before the kraken to catch them.

They soon reach the entrance of the cave and try to sail away with the monster still following them. "It's still after us!" SpongeBob shouted.

"It wants that treasure back!" Tak shouted. "Give it to him, it's useless!"

"Oh yeah," SpongeBob said as he stared at the treasure. "The treasure that has the power to light the darkness."

"Give me that!" Plankton said as he took the treasure and threw it overboard toward the kraken.

As the stone came contact with the water, the Kraken disappeared into the sea. Soon, everything was quiet.

Then Patrick spoke out, "Does this mean we still win?"

* * *

Later on, the pirates were back on the ship. "I'm sorry about how I acted before, Sandy." SpongeBob apologized. "I should've listened to you before about the treasure."

"Well, you were determined to find anything to stop the Darkness," Sandy recalled.

"Aye." SpongeBob nodded. "But I guess I learned that there are no shortcuts to victory, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to rely on the others who are already out there finding the Pirate Lords."

"I guess it means we have to recruit ZIM," Tak sighed.

SpongeBob turned to see ZIM with GIR and Plankton, standing on deck through a temporary truce with SpongeBob's crew. SpongeBob sighed, "You're right, Tak. Well, here I go."

"Good luck, Cap!" Patrick saluted.

SpongeBob walked over to ZIM, and started saying, "Uh...ZIM? I have a proposition to make."

ZIM stared at him. "What kind?"

"The Darkness is returning." SpongeBob explained. "All Pirate Lords are needed to stop it. Including you and me."

ZIM thought it over. "The Darkness is really returning?"

"That's right. We need everything we can to stop it."

"Hmm...Alright. I shall reunite with the other Pirate Lords and stop this Darkness from destroying the world."

SpongeBob grinned as ZIM, GIR, and Plankton leave the ship. "We'll see you there, BlackPants." ZIM said. "If you and the others show up."

Once ZIM and the two were gone, Sandy ran over and hugged SpongeBob. "Ya did it! I knew you could!"

"Yeah, guess I did," SpongeBob chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"You were worried for you nothing." Patrick pointed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others." Tak mentioned.

"Yep, Timmy's after Skipper while Danny is finding Jenny," SpongeBob remembered.

"Who's Jimmy lookin' for?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob thought about it. "Um...I know who he is; I just can't place the name."

Sandy, Patrick, and Tak stare while SpongeBob tried to remember the Pirate Lord's name.

"Oh well," SpongeBob shrugged and smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Jimmy and his friends to find him."

SpongeBob skipped off with Sandy and Tak while Patrick stood there with a confused look. "'Oh well' is a weird name for a pirate."

"Why don't you go and be stupid somewhere else?" Sandy said to him a bit irked.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Now that they have another Pirate Lord, it's Jimmy's turn in his story called "Path of Piracy". Keep an eye out for that one.


	51. Path of Piracy Part 1

Here's the next Captain BlackPants story called "Path of Piracy" which is the story that shows Jimmy…

Plot: Jimmy, Ben, and Blossom reach a town and are confronted by the Eliminator and Ghostfreak. Once Jimmy defeats them, they meet the Pirate Lord: Max Tennyson, who is also Ben's grandpa. Afterwards, Max talks to Jimmy privately and offers him his position of Pirate Lord after they defeat the Darkness. Jimmy is excited about this until he learns he would have to leave his crew behind and journey out on his own. Jimmy then becomes conflicted upon the choice to stay on the crew with his friends or become a Pirate Lord and have his own adventures, that is until the Eliminator comes back to capture Blossom.

Enjoy Part 1 of the story…

* * *

**Path of Piracy: Part 1**

On a bright sunny day outside a town, a small rowboat was stationed on a dock. On a grassy field, Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben were sitting at a picnic table having lunch.

The three were laughing. "That really happened?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Blossom nodded, "Every time a full moon is out, Danny turns into some crazy loon who thinks he's scary."

"We do our best to prepare for it and prevent him from seeing it." Jimmy added. "There are some cases when it all goes awry and he catches even a tiny glance. He one time locked Timmy in a closet and proceeded to scare everyone in town."

"After that scenario ended, we celebrated and forgot Timmy was still in the closet." Blossom included.

"Don't skip details, Blossom," Jimmy pointed at her with a smile. "I also recall the moment Danny frightened you so much, you got scared and jumped right on top of me."

"Only because you were in the way." Blossom frowned, turning her head away.

Jimmy got the same look. "That doesn't explain you hollering my name before you jumped."

"Like you wouldn't have been scared!" Blossom spat.

"Awww....aren't you guys a nice couple?" Ben joked.

"We're not a couple!" Jimmy and Blossom yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on," Ben scoffed. "You guys argue so much, it's like you two are married."

"Ben!" Jimmy yelled out. "You've known me quite well years ago. Could you even imagine someone like me with Blossom?"

"Well, Timmy told me how you crushed on Cindy when you were small."

Jimmy glared. "That is totally untrue! I've already made it clear with Danny and Timmy that I don't have feelings for Cindy or Blossom."

Ben stared at Remy who groaned, "And it's true he's always saying that."

Blossom glared at Jimmy and punched a hole into the bench she and Jimmy were sitting on, causing it to break in two and having Jimmy slide on to the ground.

Ben and Remy stared at her until Blossom started another conversation. "So, what Pirate Lord are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Um..." Remy began answering. "The captain said he would be here."

"And which Pirate Lord are we assigned to?" Jimmy asked also after he stood up.

Ben took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it. Then his eyes widen as he gets a shocked look. "I...I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Jimmy took the paper and read it himself also getting a shocked look. "Max Tennyson? Your grandpa? I thought he was in the Navy."

"He did retire a few years ago." Ben recalled.

"So maybe he retired to become a Pirate Lord," Blossom guessed.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to find him and inform him of our mission." Jimmy announced.

Ben stood up and got a determined look. "You're right, Jimmy. He shouldn't be too hard to find if he's here."

"Then let's get going." Blossom ordered as she began to fly ahead. "We've already wasted enough time as it is."

"You were the one who wanted to stop and eat!" Jimmy yelled after her.

"Do they fight this much on the ship?" Ben asked Remy quietly.

"About five times a day," Remy admitted.

When the two proceeded to follow Jimmy and Blossom into town, they were unknowingly being watched by a strange figure, but familiar figure on top of a building.

The figure on the building spoke in a familiar robotic voice, "Now it's time to eliminate the girl once and for all."

"What about the other two?" the other figure asked.

"We'll just hand them over to the Darkness if they try to interfere."

* * *

In town, Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben were walking around town looking for the Pirate Lord who was supposed to be Ben's grandpa.

"Any ideas where he could be, Ben?" Jimmy asked.

"Not a clue." Ben replied. "How can we be sure he's really here?"

"Well, he's your grandpa isn't he?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I can track him or anything."

"What about your compass, Jimmy?" Blossom suggested. "Can't you find him with that?"

"Oh yeah," Jimmy smiled, "All that trouble with the Pirate Lords and Eliminator made me forget about that..." He starts to dig into his pockets.

He then pulled out his compass and stared at the needle turning while Ben and Blossom waited. When the needle stopped turning, Jimmy smiled and said, "Alright, we got a location! The Pirate Lord should be-" but then he was interrupted when something blast the compass from his hand.

Blossom and Ben turn around to see where the blast came from. Ahead of them was the Eliminator they had fought before with his right arm turned into a gun. "Thought I forgot about you?"

Jimmy turned and gasped, "Pukin' Pluto! It's the Eliminator!"

Ben quickly blocked Blossom from the Eliminator. "If you want Blossom, you have to get through me!"

"I don't have to." The Eliminator responded.

While Blossom was standing behind Ben, a glow appeared behind her.

"Blossom, look out!" Jimmy warned.

Blossom turned around and spotted the glow come up from the ground and revealed itself to be Ghostfreak.

"I thought we got rid that freak!" Ben gasped.

"You thought wrong, Tennyson." Ghostfreak said. "You can't be rid of me forever. Now we'll be taking the girl."

Jimmy then stood in front of Blossom also and shouted. "Forget it! You're not taking Blossom from me- us that easily!"

"Look," the Eliminator pointed, "A satellite falling from the sky."

"Huh?" Jimmy and Ben both looked up at the sky in wonder.

With the two distracted, Ghostfreak easily grabs Blossom. She screams as the ghost phases through the ground with her. When Jimmy and Ben noticed they both gasp. "Blossom, no!" Jimmy shouted.

"That's it for you two." the Eliminator said as Ghostfreak appears next to him with Blossom. "Now to finally eliminate the girl."

Ghostfreak held Blossom still as the Eliminator's mouth began to suck Blossom in. But then a ray suddenly hit Ghostfreak and caused him to disappear and free Blossom. Ben recognized where the ray came from.

Blossom flew over to Ben and smiled. "Thanks for the save, Ben." she glared at Jimmy. "Unlike someone here."

"That actually wasn't me." Ben pointed out.

"Then who did?"

Up ahead they see an old man wearing a large black jacket and boots, holding a large device that had defeated Ghostfreak.

"Grandpa," Ben smiled.

"I want you to leave these children alone before I blast you to wherever you came from." he told the Eliminator.

"No pirate tells me what to do." The Eliminator glared.

Jimmy turned and spotted a bow sitting by a shop outside and he ran toward in and picked it up and attached his sword to it and prepared to fire.

"How about a pirate with a large brain?" Jimmy asked with a smirk as he fired his sword and it hit the Eliminator.

But the Eliminator sucked it away, where his other hand turns into a sword. Jimmy gasped and the Eliminator laughed. "That won't be enough to stop me."

Ben's grandpa turned to the kids and shouted, "You three have to get out of here and find someplace safe!"

Ben and Blossom started to run until they noticed Jimmy still standing in one place as he took a strange orb out of his pocket.

The Eliminator jumped onto the ground and walked toward Ben's grandpa with his new sword. "I'm not leaving without the girl, so you might as well hand her over."

"Hey Jerkinator!" Jimmy said as he stepped forward tossing a blinking orb in the air. "You may have my weapon now. But I assure you if you absorb this advanced weapon next, it can mean bad news."

As he tossed the orb, the Eliminator sucks it inside himself.

"You fool, your weapon is mine now and you knew that it would come to this." The Eliminator said.

"Exactly." Jimmy smirked. "That weapon you just absorbed is a highly unstable bomb I invented myself that is programmed to explode in the next five seconds. I warned you it can mean bad news."

The Eliminator's eyes widen as a beeping noise was heard from inside and began to shake until he blew up with a loud boom into a bunch of pieces.

Ben and Blossom cheered as they ran over to Jimmy.

"You did it, dude," Ben high-fived Jimmy.

"You destroyed the Eliminator!" Blossom smiled.

Jimmy smiled and chuckled. "Thanks, it was nothing."

Then Ben's grandpa came over to them and said, "Nice job. That was really quick-thinking you did just now."

"Of course it was, Grandpa." Ben said. "He is a genius."

Jimmy chuckled rubbing his head as Blossom rolled her eyes, "I could say so myself."

"It's great to see you again too, Jimmy." Ben's grandpa said with a smile. "It seems like only yesterday I heard you crying in Ben's room, and when I went to check on you-"

"Don't even go there, Mr. Tennyson!" Jimmy quickly interrupted.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" he asked.

"Well, that Eliminator should have been enough information," Blossom said, "But we'll explain everything else."

"It all starts out like this..." Jimmy began to explain.

He and the others explain everything to him about the Darkness and the Pirate Lords. "So, the Pirate Lords are needed again?" Max asked, feeling amazed by what he heard.

"That's right," Jimmy nodded, "Possibly some of our crew found the other Pirate Lords."

"So, we have to meet up with them in a couple days just like our captain said." Blossom added.

"Well, if that's the case then I'm in." Max responded which made Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben smile at each other.

"Thanks Grandpa," Ben said hugging him.

Max smiled and said, "How about you all come over to my place for dinner and stay until it's time to leave."

Ben and Jimmy's eyes widen, but Blossom just says, "We'd love to."

"NOO!!!" Jimmy and Ben yelled making Blossom stare

But Max doesn't notice this and just turns and says, "Alright, just follow me."

Ben and Jimmy glare at Blossom, who just shrugs, "What?"

* * *

Hours later in a small house in town, Jimmy, Blossom, and Ben were sitting at a table, waiting for dinner.

"You guys are crazy." Blossom said to the boys. "It can't be that bad."

"You haven't even tried anything made by my grandpa." Ben told her.

"Don't worry, Ben." Jimmy said as he took Remy out of his pocket. "I have the solution."

"Need anything to feed on, just leave it to me," Remy assured.

Just then, Max came in from the kitchen, "Jimmy?" he asked.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Jimmy quickly shouted as he hid Remy.

Blossom and Ben just stare at each other until Max just said, "Uh...I just wanna have a talk with you."

"Uh, sure thing, Grandpa," Ben agreed.

The three were about to get up, but then he said, "...Just with Jimmy."

Jimmy wasn't sure but says, "Alright." Then, he leaves his friends and walks with Max.

The two walked out of the room and head out to the back outside. "So, Jimmy," Max began. "I never thought you would one day end up being a pirate."

"Never knew a soldier like you would become a pirate either," the boy replied back.

Max chuckled. "Make that Pirate Lord. Though, I was actually thinking of retiring after the Darkness is defeated."

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Is that even possible?"

"It is, Jimmy, and that's almost what I wanted to talk to you about. You like being a pirate, right?"

"Of course. It was mine and my friends' dream."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. It's easy to see that you have also become a rather skilled pirate as well after seeing how you single-handedly defeated that Eliminator."

Jimmy chuckled in flattery. "I was just...using tactical strategy."

Then from out of the blue, Max asked, "How would you like to become the next Pirate Lord?"

Jimmy was shocked, "R-r-r-really? This is so sudden."

"I can't retire from the position of Pirate Lord unless I have someone to take my place." Max explained. "But after today, I think you have what it takes."

"You think so? Plukin' Pluto, I can't wait to tell Timmy, Danny, and the Captain about this. It's gonna be so cool with two Pirate Lords on the S.S. SSSSSS."

While Jimmy was jumping for joy at this news, Max suddenly says, "Actually, Jimmy...you wouldn't be part of your crew anymore."

Jimmy stopped jumping, "What?"

"It's true. When you're a Pirate Lord, you need to set out on your own, have your own adventures, and maybe even start your own crew."

"But...but..." Jimmy said, still in shock. "But my friends are on the crew, but...having my own adventures would be cool, but...I might not get to see them anymore. But, I'll be a Pirate Lord."

"I'll give you time to make your own choice if you like," Max offered.

Jimmy sighed. "Thanks, Mr. Tennyson. I will think it over." then he walked away.

Jimmy walked back inside the dining room to see Ben and Blossom eating soup. "Hey Jimmy!" Blossom greeted. "Remy made us all soup, you gotta have some."

"Oh...that sounds...nice," Jimmy smiled a bit.

"What's the matter, dude?" Ben wondered, "You seem all bummed out."

"Oh, I'm not bummed out at all." Jimmy replied, trying to sound positive. "...Everything's fine."

Then Blossom asked, "What did Ben's grandpa wanna talk about with you anyway?"

Jimmy tapped his fingers on the table as he nervously answered, "Um...just...confidential pirate information." Blossom looks at him when Jimmy responds, "So how does that soup tastes?"

Blossom then looks at him with narrowing eyes. "Alright, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing," Jimmy lied. Blossom raised a brow. "Honest, don't worry about me, alright?"

Then Ben asks changing the subject, "So do you think everyone else found the other Pirate Lords?"

"Oh sure, they're great Pirate Lords." but then Jimmy caught his mistake and quickly said, "Pirates! Our friends are pirates, not Lords- Pirate Lords."

Blossom, Ben, and Remy just stared at him with odd looks.

"Well, we found the Pirate Lord so we better find a way to alert the Captain about it." And suddenly Jimmy dashes off.

Remy then looks at Ben and Blossom. "What got into him?"

* * *

Outside on the docks, Jimmy quickly writes down a letter. "_Dear Timmy and Danny..._" he wrote, "_Have you found the other Pirate Lords yet? We got a lot of work to do to stop the Eliminators and the Darkness. However, here's a surprise: Pirate Lord Max Tennyson offered me the job to be a Pirate Lord myself. It's great and all, but I'm not so sure because I may have to leave you guys. I may have my own adventures, but how can I be without you guys and the Captain, especially Blossom. From Jimmy._" Jimmy puts the letter in a bottle and hands it over to a seagull that doesn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Here, take it and send it to Timmy Turner and Danny Fenton," Jimmy suggested to the seagull and hits it with the bottle. Instead, the seagull attacks Jimmy by pecking him on his head and flies off. Jimmy, a bit dazed, tells himself, "I knew I should have brought Iago with me..."

Then he stands up and sighs, "Would I really be a fool not to accept the offer of Pirate Lord?" he asked himself. "How would Timmy and Danny react to this? Would they tell me I should go for it as to not miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity?"

Then a pink flash suddenly flew in front of him which was Blossom. "Jimmy, there you are?" she said with a glare. "What are you doing out here?"

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Jimmy asked and quickly hid the bottle with his letter behind his back.

"You never ate dinner, you were acting weird, and you took off without a word." Blossom reminded. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"It's nothing, really." Jimmy answered, looking away. "Maybe it's just the tension from all these occurrences with the Darkness, that's all."

"If you say so," Blossom shrugs, "But if something is REALLY going on with you, just let me know..."

"Well..." Jimmy began, unsure whether to tell her or not. "I'm just a little worried about after we defeat the Darkness. What if I never see you or anyone else ever again?"

"What?" Blossom asked until she laughed. "That's crazy. Why wouldn't you see us again?"

"Maybe some destiny that causes us to be apart for good?"

"Hello, did you forget?" Blossom asked, waving at him. "The Darkness wants me, not you. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Jimmy then looked around and began, "Uh, Blossom, about that. You see, that conversation I had with Mr. Tennyson...he..."

Blossom stares at him curiously until she notices the bottle with the letter shaking in Jimmy's hand. "What's that in your hand?"

"You mean this?" Jimmy asked looking at it while sweating, "Nothing." He throws away the bottle over his shoulder.

"Then what DID Mr. Tennyson talk to you about?" Blossom asked, getting impatient.

"Alright..." Jimmy slowly said, "Mr. Tennyson...offered me...the position...of Pirate Lord."

Blossom gasped while Jimmy quickly continued, "I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you would-"

"That's great!" Blossom shouted in joy.

"No, no it's not," Jimmy bowed his head, "If I get the job, I will have to sail off without you guys including the Captain and the rest of the crew."

"What?" Blossom asked, feeling confused.

"I don't know what to do." Jimmy said, backing away in panic. "I would never see Timmy, Danny, or you again; and if I say no, I will never get this chance again."

When he ran off, Blossom called out, "Wait, come back!" but he just kept running off.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in town somewhere near where Jimmy and the others fought the Eliminator, the remains of the Eliminator was dumped in a trashcan.

As the trashcan lid is closed, a small cat crawls on top and meows. But suddenly the lid started to glow underneath. The trashcan began to vibrate as well which caused the cat to meow in fright as it jumped off and the lid bursts off.

An iron fist burst out of the trash and reveals itself as the Eliminator who is fully recovered as its eyes glow red. Then its hand suddenly turned into a small orb that looked like the one Jimmy used to defeat him, which he tossed over his shoulder that was followed by a large explosion.

* * *

It looks like Jimmy has no idea what decision to make depending of his future. But with the Eliminator back, will they be safe? Review and the next part will be up soon.


	52. Path of Piracy Part 2

Here's part 2 of the story "Path of Piracy". Last time, Captain Max offered Jimmy to become the next Pirate Lord, but now Jimmy is unsure if he wants it or not. What decision will he make?

Enjoy the next part…

* * *

**Path of Piracy: Part 2**

Somewhere in a dark ally, Jimmy was sitting by himself next to a large cardboard box. "If I'm Pirate Lord, I get to lead my own crew." Jimmy said with a smile until he frowned, "But what good is leading a crew without Timmy and Danny in it?" then he buried his face into his legs. "I wish they were here."

"Jimmy?" a familiar voice asked.

Jimmy turned around to see a face. It was Ben's. "Oh, it's just you, Ben." Jimmy groaned.

"I heard about your problem," Ben told him.

"You mean about me being a Pirate Lord?"

"Yeah, that sounds really cool." Ben said excitedly. "You'd be a great Pirate Lord."

"True, but there's a downside to this."

Ben replied, "You mean the whole you leaving your crew and starting your own pirate life?"

"Who told you about that?" Jimmy asked wondering how Ben knew.

"My grandpa is a Pirate Lord." Ben reminded. "He told me he offered you to be the next Pirate Lord, but you weren't sure about leaving your own crew."

"Of course," Jimmy shouted in frustration. "How would I be able to tell Timmy, Danny, the captain, and the rest of the crew that I would have to leave them?"

"Who knows?" Ben guesses but Jimmy grabs him, "Give me some advice, Ben! What am I gonna do? I really wanna be a Pirate Lord, but I have to leave my friends behind."

Ben seemed a little nervous until he guessed, "Uh...did you try...sending a letter to Timmy and Danny...and asking them about it?"

Jimmy just shouted in annoyance and pushed Ben aside. "None of you understand! The biggest decision of my life holds the greatest offer in the world and I don't know what to do about it!"

"Sorry man," Ben apologizes, "I guess...the only thing you can do is...follow your heart."

Jimmy stared dulled at the boy, "What kind of stupid theory is that?"

"Well..." Ben tried to explain. "Have you...thought about what YOU wanna do instead of worrying about what everyone else thinks?"

Jimmy still looked confused by what he was saying, "THAT'S supposed to be following my heart? Doing what I wanna do?"

A bit annoyed, Ben slaps Jimmy a bit and tells him, "Just think about what I said alright? We better go back to Grandpa and Blossom along the way."

Ben walks away first while Jimmy just stood there confused until he clutched his chest and whispered to himself, "Follow my heart..." then he began to follow Ben back home.

* * *

Soon, Jimmy and Ben arrived at Max's home and began to walk through the front door. "Grandpa, we're here," Ben called out and opened the door. Ben and Jimmy gasped. The place was ransacked and damaged with Grandpa Max holding a weapon but knocked out.

"Grandpa!" Ben shouted in worry as he ran over to him. "Mr. Tennyson!" Jimmy also shouted as he ran over.

They help Max sit up as he groaned and regained consciousness. "What happened here?" Jimmy asked.

"Ugh..."Max held his head, "I don't know. Your friend and I were serving up those grub worms I was saving when we were attacked by some kind of drone with this powerful weapon."

"Wait, you mean the Eliminator?" Ben asked and turned to Jimmy, "I thought we already canned the guy."

Jimmy seemed worried but was much more when he realized, "Captain Tennyson, where's Blossom?"

"I don't know." Max answered. "After the Eliminator took me out, she tried to take care of it herself. After that, I haven't seen her since."

Ben turned to Jimmy, "You don't think..."

Jimmy was scared, but gets a serious look and takes out his weapon, "That Eliminator's going down!"

"You mean you're going after it?" Ben asked in surprise.

"It might be unwise of me," Jimmy told, "But, I have a feeling that I have to save her." Thus, Jimmy ran off followed by Ben.

When they went out the door, Ben asked, "Do you even know where to start looking?"

Jimmy looked unsure until Max called to them, "Try Skull Cave. It's just a row away from town. No one ever goes there."

"Seems dangerous for an evil villain to go to," Ben guesses.

"Ben," Jimmy told him, "Have any alien that flies?" Ben smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Skull Cave, the Eliminator has Blossom captive and tied her up with steel chains. Blossom grunted as she tried to break free, but her strength wasn't enough to break it.

"At least, I have finally found you, Key of Heart," the Eliminator spoke.

"You can't keep me here!" Blossom yelled at it. "You'll never get what you want from me!"

"I already have." the Eliminator replied. "Just wait until the Darkness sees you."

"The Pirate Lords will never let you unleash the Darkness." Blossom told, "And Jimmy and Ben will stop you."

"Why yes, the small genius. I have to thank him for this," The Eliminator holds up his hand which forms an orb of light.

Blossom gasps as the Eliminator throws it aside, causing an explosion somewhere in the cave.

"Now to take care of you once and for all." the Eliminator said as his hand turned into a sword.

But then a voice shouted, "Hey Eliminator! Over here!"

The Eliminator turns and sees Jimmy with Ben's alien form, Stinkfly. Jimmy then jumps off of Stinkfly and lands on the Eliminator, kicking him away from Blossom.

"Jimmy, you came!" Blossom shouted with a smile.

"Are you alright, Blossom." Stinkfly asks once Blossom was free.

"Yeah," Blossom nodded but smells something, "Ugh! What is that smell?"

"That's me," Stinkfly grinned. Suddenly, Jimmy is blasted away by the Eliminator.

Blossom and Stinkfly yell in shock, "Jimmy!"

As Jimmy tried to sit up, the Eliminator approached him and pointed his sword at his chest. "It's over for you now, little genius." the Eliminator said.

Then he was suddenly hit with green goop, allowing Jimmy to run away from him. But then the Eliminator saw him and threw an orb toward Jimmy. Jimmy quickly jumped away as the orb exploded but pushed away Jimmy, making him hit the ground. Jimmy groaned as he tried to sit up, but then lost consciousness.

"NO!" Blossom cried as she sped over to Jimmy and held him. "Jimmy, wake up! Say something!"

Stinkfly turns to the Eliminator and starts flying towards him in anger and shot up green goop from his eyes. The Eliminator blocks it and proceeds to attack Ben next.

Eliminator shoots out another orb that directly hits Stinkfly, knocking him off in mid-air. "Hey, that's Jimmy's thing," he realized.

"You mean it's mine now." The Eliminator replied. "I'll make sure it destroys you just like the little genius boy."

Blossom, meanwhile, continued to hold Jimmy in her arms as she cried. "Jimmy, please wake up!" she yelled, shaking him. "You can't go like this!"

She tried shaking him by his shoulders, but Jimmy wouldn't wake up. Blossom continued to cry, "Oh Jimmy, I never got the chance to tell you how much I-"

But then, she heard groaning, and held Jimmy up to see him groaning as he opens his eyes halfway, seeing Blossom's face staring at him. Jimmy got a dazed smile as he said, "You have pretty eyes..." in a ditzy tone.

"Jimmy?" Blossom asked when Jimmy shook his head to snap out of it.

When Jimmy's head was now clear, he asked in confusion, "What happened? Did we win?"

A laser suddenly fired which narrowly missed them both. "Does that answer your question?" Blossom asked dully.

Stinkfly continued to fly away as the Eliminator tries to shoot at him. Suddenly, the Omintrix on Stinkfly's forehead starts flashing red, "Uh oh." With a blast of light, he changes back to Ben but falls from the air.

The Eliminator then approached Ben and raised his sword at him. "Prepared to be eliminated, human."

"Jimmy, what do we do?" Blossom asked.

Jimmy thought for a while until he looked up and said, "Blossom, give me your bow."

"What?" Blossom questioned. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Jimmy insisted, holding out his hand.

Blossom gave Jimmy her bow and he takes it. Jimmy then unravels it into a long ribbon and runs off, tossing it like a whip onto the ceiling of the cave until it grabs onto a stalactite.

Ben flinched in fear as the Eliminator began to swing his sword at him. "Back off, Eliminator!" Jimmy's voice called.

Jimmy suddenly came swinging in on Blossom's ribbon with his sword in his other hand. He quickly kicks the Eliminator off the ground thanks to Blossom's ribbon. Then he used his sword to cut off the Eliminator's hand that held his sword.

Ben smiled, "Jimmy, you're okay!"

"I'm better than okay, Tennyson." Jimmy smiled proudly.

The Eliminator then began to stand up with his arm sparking with electricity. Blossom and Ben take fighting stances and Jimmy held out his sword as he said, "One more step and you're scrap metal."

"You will all be eliminated as long as I have your weapon," the Eliminator said as his arm turns into Jimmy's new gadget.

As the drone is about to load his weapon, Jimmy noticed he still has the ribbon tied to the stalactite and gets a crazy idea. He starts to pull it out with all his might.

"Any last words, children?" the Eliminator asked, not noticing anything.

"Yeah," Jimmy said trying to pull out the stalactite along with the help of Blossom and Ben. With the threesome, they are able to pull out the stalactite.

"I hope you have an umbrella programmed in there." Jimmy finished as the Eliminator turned to see the boulders falling in due to the cave in they caused

The boulders quickly crush the Eliminator. Only his arm with his weapon remains but however, powers down.

"Alright!" Jimmy and Ben high five and they hug Blossom.

"You did it, Jimmy!" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the end of him yet," Jimmy said.

As the three start to walk out of the cave, the Eliminator's fingers start to curl up in his fists as he lied under the rubble.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy, Ben, and Blossom arrived back at Max's home in town. "It sounds like you three did a very good job of defeating that Eliminator." Max said to them.

"You bet!" Ben responded excitedly. "It was all thanks to Jimmy. He defeated that Eliminator himself."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys," Jimmy credited while scratching the back of his head.

Max looked at all of them and proudly said, "You all did a great job. Thanks to your teamwork, we won't be seeing that Eliminator for a while." then he looked at Jimmy. "And thanks to your leadership and quick-thinking, the two of you saved Blossom."

Jimmy looked down for a bit until Blossom flew over to him and said, "You know, Jimmy, you'd actually make a pretty good Pirate Lord."

"Yeah, you got good leadership and skills there," Ben agreed.

Jimmy looked surprised at them as Blossom added, "You'd be able to handle any adventure you have on your own."

"Well..." Jimmy responded with an unsure look. "I guess I would make an outstanding Pirate Lord, but...my crew and the captain..."

"I know they'll be happy and proud for you, Jimmy, including Timmy and Danny," Blossom said.

"I'd be proud of you too, Jim." Ben added, "Especially if you ended up being one of the greatest pirates around."

Jimmy smiled a bit as Max said, "Anything you decide would be fine with me, Jimmy. Just do whatever makes you happiest."

"Hmmm..." Jimmy began to think for a moment until, "I have made my decision..."

The three stare at him wondering what he will do. But then Jimmy starts, "Ever since I could remember, being a pirate has always been my dream. Having achieved it, I am incredibly happy, and even more so since I now have the opportunity to be one of the best pirates around..."

Blossom and Ben stare at each other until Jimmy continues, "But I wasn't sure what decision to make since it would mean I would have to leave my crew. That is until a very good friend of mine told me I should follow my...uh..."

Ben frowned in annoyance until he said, "Heart?"

"Uh...yeah, that's it," Jimmy chuckled nervously but continued. "And in doing so, I have reached the conclusion that I will..." tension followed as their eyes fixated on Jimmy, as the genius finally answered, "Decline in the request of being Pirate Lord."

"WHAT?" Ben and Blossom asked in shock.

"Is that your final decision?" Max asked.

"Yes," Jimmy bowed his head, "Thanks for the offer, Mr. Tennyson. It's great to be a Pirate Lord and all, but there's one thing that you don't have being one of them." Jimmy gladly puts his arms over Ben and Blossom's shoulders.

"I sure can understand that, Jimmy." Max replied with a smile. "And who knows? Maybe one day when you're ready, you might end up becoming a Pirate Lord."

"We'll see about that," Jimmy raised his brow, "So, ready to set sail and stop the Darkness?"

"Now that you're back on the crew, we are." Blossom replied with a smile.

"In about a couple of days, we'll finally have all the Pirate Lords." Ben added.

"Right," Jimmy nodded. "And right now, my internal organ is telling me our friends have already succeeded."

"Then let's head off then," Blossom said with a fist of determination.

"Yeah!" Ben and Jimmy shouted as they follow Max outside to the dock area.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like Jimmy made the decision he's happy with. Now they only need one Pirate Lord to go. Review and the next story "Pirates' Night Out" will be up soon.


	53. Pirates' Night Out Part 1

Here's the next story of Captain BlackPants, which is Mandy's story where she and her group will find the last Pirate Lord…but her story isn't the only one being told…

Plot: Billy, Mandy, Grim, and Squidward meet Pirate Lord, Manny Rivera, who is torn between deciding to be a navy soldier like his father and being a pirate like his grandfather. They decide to show him being a pirate beats being a navy soldier if he agrees to go with them. Meanwhile, Sam starts yelling and acting grumpy even when around Danny, and when she tells him "this isn't working", Danny leaves, leading Bubbles and Buttercup to think they broke up and that he's running away. Also, Blossom feels upset about the Darkness and Eliminators that are after her, so Jimmy decides to take her on a Not-Date, sharing stories of his, Timmy, and Danny's pre-pirate days.

Enjoy the first part…

* * *

**Pirates' Night Out: Part 1**

One day, Blossom was sitting on the edge of the dock by herself, enjoying the fresh sea air and the soft breeze blow by her. While she was listening to the sound of the sea, a voice suddenly came from behind her.

"Hey, Blossom." She turned around to see Jimmy standing behind her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Blossom happily replied as Jimmy took a seat on the edge of the dock right next to her.

He then gave her a small smile. "You look nice today."

Blossom smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

But while the two were smiling, a strange strong gust of wind blew past them. They turned their heads to see a dark cloud coming toward them.

Jimmy stood up and shouted, "Holy Heisenberg! It's the Darkness!"

Blossom stood up with a frightened look. "What do we do?"

As the Darkness came closer to them, Jimmy grabbed Blossom's hand and turned around. "RUN!"

They ran away from the docks just as the Darkness began pulling it all into its vortex. Jimmy and Blossom were huddled together as they watched the Darkness suck in all the trees, wood, ships, boats, and other nearby items into its vortex-like mouth as it roared.

The two were unsure what to do next until Jimmy began to lift off the ground, now being sucked into the Darkness. Blossom gasped and quickly grabbed his hands to keep him from going in.

"Jimmy!" Blossom yelled franticly as she desperately tried not to let go of him. "I won't let you go!"

"…Blossom?" Jimmy asked in a slow tone until the force became too strong and his hands slipped away from Blossom, and the genius flew in the air, towards the Darkness.

Blossom fell to her knees as she cried out, "NOOOOO!"

* * *

Suddenly, Blossom sat up in bed, panting and sweating. She realized it was all a nightmare and she was on Pirate Lord: Max Tennyson's boat.

She turned her head and saw Jimmy across the room sleeping soundly in bed with Ben by his side. Blossom frowned sadly and reached into her dress, pulling out the Key of Heart that was hanging around her neck.

After a while, she lied back down and closed her eyes, desperately trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

In the morning, on a far off island, a rowboat landed on the sandy beach; walking away from it was Billy, Mandy, Grim, and Squidward.

"It's about time." Squidward groaned as he slumped. "Being on the seas for three weeks straight on a cramped boat is a nightmare. The only good thing about this is no SpongeBob, Patrick, and those three annoying boys."

"We haven't even come close to finding that Pirate Lord." Grim complained also. "We don't even have any idea what he looks like."

Billy looked at a piece of paper and said, "The captain says…" he squinted his eyes as he read, "He is known as…uhh…. 'El Tigre de Pairit'."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grim asked. "Spanish or something?"

"Cut it out, you three." Mandy snapped. "All the information we gathered tells us that the Pirate Lord was last seen on this island, so it's the only lead we've got now."

"Why would he even be on this dump of an island?" Squidward asked. "As a high-class pirate, he should have better places to choose to go."

But unknowing to them, up in the trees was someone looking down at them from atop of a high branch. The only one of the four who suspected such was Billy.

"Uh…guys?" Billy asked as he stopped. "Do you ever get the feeling like your being watched?"

"Only by you." Grim dully answered.

Billy brightened up again. "Okay!"

But then Mandy stopped when she heard a rustling from up in the tree. "Be on your guard." She warned them. "I think we are being watched."

Then suddenly, from out of the tree, came a short figure dressed like a tiger with a pirate hat, holding our sharp claws as he jumped towards them, screaming.

Billy, Squidward, and Grim screamed in fear, but Mandy just stood her ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the large boat that was sailing through the sea, Jimmy and Ben were hanging on deck while Max was looking at a map.

"Okay, we're just a couple of days away from reaching our destination." Max informed the kids. "We'll be stopping in a town to gather supplies in a few hours."

"That's awesome." Ben smiled excitedly.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Soon, I get to see Timmy, Danny, and the Captain again, and we'll be defeating the Darkness once and for all." Then he noticed Blossom hovering around the edge of the boat by herself. "Hey Blossom! We're just a few days away from defeating the Darkness! Isn't that great?"

Blossom just looked at him with a scowl. "Oh yeah…Just great- IF YOU WANNA BE DEAD!"

She then flew away to the other end of the boat as Jimmy, Ben, and Max stared. "What's wrong with her?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Ben also wondered. "She's been acting like that since we stopped that Eliminator two days ago."

Jimmy just crossed his arms and said, "If I were her, I would be grateful that we saved her, and glad that we'll be stopping the ones that are trying to take over the world in the first place."

"That might not be it, Jimmy." Max suddenly said, getting the boys' attention. "If you think about Blossom's situation, she's probably feeling really pressured being that the Darkness' Eliminator is after her and that she has the only thing that can stop the Darkness."

Jimmy thought it over. "So you're saying that she's feeling overwhelmed by all the events that are occurring?"

Max nodded. "She's probably also feels that there might not be anyone to talk about this to."

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise until he understood. "Well, I guess that might be true. Her sisters are away. I guess I can understand not having the people I'm close to not around to tell things to. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing."

* * *

Elsewhere, on the ship that belonged to the Pirate Lord: Jenny; Danny and Princess Sam were standing on the side of the ship, close together. "It's nice out here, isn't it?" Danny asked Sam with a smile.

"Yeah," Sam responded the same way, leaning her head against him. "Being a pirate sure beats being a princess. Although, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about that's been bothering me."

Danny seemed a bit concerned. "What is it?"

But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles gave a romantic sigh as she watched the couple.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" Bubbles asked Buttercup. "I wish Danny would look at me like that."

"Don't be gross, Bubbles." Buttercup spat angrily. "Besides, Blossom and I already told you; Danny only likes you, and he already loves his girlfriend."

"Well, maybe he'd like two girlfriends." Bubbles bluntly pointed out.

"I don't think so." Buttercup shook her head. "Danny only dates Sam and they never disagree."

But then they suddenly heard Sam shout, "Ow! That hurt, Danny." She bitterly said.

"Sorry, I had to do it." Danny replied.

"Well, the pain isn't worth it." Sam glared as she stormed away from Danny.

Danny sighed until he chased after her. "I'll take care of this no matter what."

After seeing the whole thing, Bubbles and Buttercup gasp in shock. "Oh no!" Bubbles cried. "Danny hurt Sam!"

"And now he's gonna take care of it." Buttercup added.

"Sam's really mad now and she's gonna dump Danny!"

"So?"

"We gotta stop her." Bubbles demanded as she grabbed Buttercup's arm. "Come on!"

* * *

Back on the island, Billy, Grim, and Squidward were standing behind Mandy, who had her sword out after defeating the figure who attacked them. After tying him up, they learned he was just a thirteen-year-old Hispanic boy.

"Alright," Mandy said as she pointed her sword at him. "Tell us who you are."

"Don't hurt me." The boy pleaded. "I didn't know you were pirates also. I just thought I could steal your stuff."

Billy gasped in surprise. "You're a pirate also?"

"Well, sorta." The boy answered. "I guess I am since I have that Pirate Lord marking."

"Wait a minute!" Grim quickly said after he caught something. "You're the Pirate Lord?"

"Of course." The boy used his claws to cut the ropes, and pulled up his right sleeve to show them his Pirate Lord tattoo. "My grandpapi was the first Pirate Lord, and then when he retired that position, he gave it to me."

"Wow!" Billy shouted in amazement. "That means we found the Pirate Lord. What's your name?"

"Manny Rivera." The boy answered.

"Wait just a minute." Mandy asked, crossing her arms. "What did you mean before that you didn't know whether you were a pirate or not?"

Manny answered, "Well, my dad's in the navy, and he wants me to be like him just like my grandpa wants me to be a pirate. But even though being a pirate is fun, being in the navy is cool too since you get to use all those weapons."

Squidward smiled. "Well, it's nice to know that there are some sane pirates around."

"Look," Mandy started saying. "We're sorry about your life decision problems, but we need you to be a pirate and come with us."

"The Darkness is coming and we need all Pirate Lords to join together to defeat it." Grim explained.

"So just decide to be a pirate and let's go." Squidward demanded.

Manny thought it over and said, "How about you show me how fun it is to be a pirate, and then I'll come with you guys."

"You're kidding." Squidward groaned.

"Whoo!" Billy cheered as he put his arm around Manny. "Don't you worry. We'll teach you all the things cool about being a pirate."

* * *

Back on Max Tennyson's ship, Blossom was standing at the bow of the ship, staring out at the sea. Then, Jimmy came over to her and approached her cautiously.

"Uh…Blossom?" he slowly asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Blossom turned to him with a glare. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem kinda tense. So, I just wanted to be sure that all this wasn't causing your irritability."

"I'm not being irritable!" Blossom snapped as she floated up. "I just wanna get away from all this business with the Eliminators and Darkness!"

She flew away in a pink flash, leaving Jimmy awestruck. Then he dashed off to inside the galley where Ben and his grandpa were.

"Guys, it's true." Jimmy told them. "Blossom is feeling overwhelmed by all this. She won't even talk to me about it."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Ben asked with a shrug.

Max turned to him and said, "Well, Jimmy, since you are her closest friend here. It might be best if you just take her somewhere to get away from all of this momentarily."

Jimmy seemed confused. "And how is that supposed to help?"

"Whenever my wife was feeling pressured by something, I would always take her out somewhere nice and take her mind off of everything. That might be just what you have to do with Blossom."

"Take her out? You mean like on a…"

"Oooh!" Ben teased at Jimmy. "You gonna go on a date with Blossom?"

Jimmy blushed and pushed Ben away. "No, I am not! I wouldn't even think such a thing!"

"Come on, Jimmy." Max tried to assure. "You should think about Blossom. If she feels this way now, think about how she'll be when the time comes. We'll be pulling into a town soon, so you'll have till then to decide."

After Max walked away, Jimmy crossed his arms as he thought about Max's words with a frown on his face.

* * *

But later on, Jimmy was putting on his black coat, looking anxious. Ben and Remy walk in and notice him. "Hey, Jimmy. Since we're getting close to town, wanna check out the stores?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, Ben." Jimmy apologized. "I have a…uh, somewhere to be."

"Oh," Ben said with a sly smile. "You mean your date with Blossom?"

Jimmy turned around to him angrily. "It's not a date! I mean, I'm just taking her out like your grandpa suggested."

"But I thought you didn't wanna do that."

"I don't." Jimmy lowered his head. "But with the way Blossom's feeling right now, what kind of friend would I be if I just ignored it."

"You got a point there." Ben said with a nod. "So you ask Blossom already?"

Jimmy slumped. "Not yet. I don't even know how I'm gonna ask her."

"Just walk up to her and ask her if she'd like to go on a date."

"It's NOT a date!" Jimmy suddenly snapped.

Ben flinched a bit until he just went on, "It'll be just you and her under the moon."

While Jimmy was still steaming, he suddenly gasped. "Oh, that's right. Tonight's the night of the full moon." He started to panic. "And with me and Timmy not with him…"

"Jimmy, relax." Remy assured. "He's with Bubbles and Buttercup. They know what to do."

Jimmy exhaled and calmed down. "You're right. He's perfectly fine with them. I better just focus on trying to help Blossom- and as long as Danny and Timmy never find out about this, I'll be fine."

He began to walk out while Ben and Remy giggle which Jimmy notices and he says, "And I'm not taking her on a date!"

Jimmy walked out to the deck and looked around for Blossom. When he didn't see her, he sighed and looked up only to notice Blossom sitting on top of the Crow's Nest.

"Blossom!" Jimmy called as he climbed up. "Blossom, it's me!"

When he finally got Blossom's attention, she looked down to see him climbing the rope to her. "What'd you want?" she asked bitterly.

Jimmy answered her as he climbed up, "I wanted to tell you that we're gonna be approaching the town soon."

"Yeah, I know." She dully replied as she turned away.

Jimmy stopped momentarily as he continued, "Also…I was wondering if you'd…um…like to go out with me when we get there."

Blossom's eyes widen after his words. She turned back to him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No, no, it's not a date!" Jimmy quickly answered, "I just wanna hang out as friends. You know, just us…as friends…not on a date."

Blossom didn't answer right away, but the rope Jimmy was hanging on suddenly snapped and he began to fall down toward the deck, screaming. But before he could hit the deck, a flash of pink suddenly caught him, which was Blossom. She held him in her arms, smiling as she answered his question, "I'd love to."

* * *

Back on the island, Mandy and her crew were standing in an open area of the forest with the Pirate Lord, Manny; to teach him how cool it is to be a pirate.

"Okay," Billy began as he stood in front of Manny. "The first thing you gotta do is take out your sword."

Manny did so, taking his sword out of his belt. "Okay, now what?"

"Now run up to me and stab me as hard as you can."

Manny looked shocked. "But won't that kill you?"

"Well, of course it will." Billy easily answered. "If you're gonna be a pirate, you gotta know how to take down other pirates that steal your treasure.

"Ooh!" Grim said, raising his hand. "Can I show him how it's done?"

"I don't think this is gonna work." Manny said in defeat as he lowered his sword. "I've never killed anyone before."

Billy laughed. "Neither have I."

"I just don't have what it takes to be a pirate or a Pirate Lord."

"It's too soon to quit." Mandy said as she walked over to Manny. "If you're ever gonna be convinced to stay a pirate. You'll need to do something else."

"Like what?"

"Stealing."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Jenny's ship, Bubbles was pacing back and forth in the air, holding her head franticly. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"About what?" Buttercup asked, annoyed.

"About Danny and Sam?" Bubbles told her sister. "They're gonna break up."

"Says who?"

"You heard them!" Bubbles yelled. "She's mad at Danny!"

Buttercup just scoffed. "Why would she be mad at him? She probably already got over it anyway."

Then they heard laughing, and Bubbles and Buttercup fly to a corner and peek out to see Sam with Danny, who seemed to be the one laughing.

"And then the pieces of the ship blow up, sending timbers of the wood everywhere; and when pieces of it lands in a person's skin and it's left there, it becomes infected. So that's where the term 'shiver me timbers' comes from." Danny explained to Sam. "The captain told me that."

"That's all very interesting, Danny." Sam said, with an annoyed frown. "But that really doesn't help."

Danny seemed disappointed. "Maybe we should try something else."

As Bubbles listened to them, she gasped and turned to Buttercup. "Sam's still not happy! And Danny's trying things to make-up with her, but they're not working!"

"Of course she's not happy, she's a Goth." Buttercup pointed out. "She's not supposed to be happy."

"But she's always happy when she's with Danny. Now she doesn't like him anymore."

"Do you even know why she's not happy about being with him?"

Suddenly, Bubbles smiled with an idea. "That's it! If we ask Sam why she's mad at Danny, we can try to help Danny to make her happy again."

Before Buttercup could respond, Bubbles disappeared in a flash of light blue and landed in front of Sam, who had her hands wrapped in strands of blue cloth.

"Sam!" Bubbles greeted with smile. "How are you doing?"

Sam frowned as she replied, "Not really good right now."

Buttercup appeared in a flash of light green and asked, "What's your problem."

"Well, for one thing, these things Danny gave me are terrible." She answered, showing them the cloth around her palms. "They're useless. If he doesn't give me something better, he's gonna be sorry."

Sam walked away, still frowning, leaving Bubbles and Buttercup stunned. "You see?" Bubbles pointed out. "She's mad at Danny because he didn't give her the right gift."

"Well, it was pretty lame." Buttercup stated.

"We gotta help Danny get Sam a good gift before he's sorry that she dumped him!"

"Why should we do that?" Buttercup asked. "It's his problem. We don't even know what Sam wants."

Bubbles thought it over until she had another idea. "I know what to do."

They went over to a door and knocked on it until it was answered by Captain Jenny. "Hey Bubbles, hey Buttercup," she greeted with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"We need your help with something." Bubbles replied. "What kind of gift would you want if you had a boyfriend?"

Jenny seemed taken aback by the question, but she smiled and answered, "Gee, that's a good question. But I guess jewelry's fine, maybe even flowers. I really like roses; and if I could eat I guess chocolate would work."

Bubbles and Buttercup smile at each other until they speed off in flashes of light. "Thanks!" leaving Jenny confused.

* * *

An hour later, Max's ship was stationed at a dock near a large town. Max had lowered a ramp which Jimmy and Blossom walked down and began to head into town to have their day together.

Jimmy waved back at Man, Ben, and Remy. "We'll be back later tonight!"

Max nodded while Ben playfully shouted back, "Have fun, you two!"

Jimmy giggled embarrassingly and blushed while Blossom gave him a look and asked, "This isn't a date, is it?"

"Of course not." Jimmy easily replied, "This is just us, hanging out."

"Okay, this still sounds fun." Blossom said with a nod. "We've never hung before with just the two of us."

"Yeah. Usually it's you hanging out with Bubbles and Buttercup, and me hanging out with Timmy and Danny."

Then Blossom asked, "Hey Jimmy. How did you meet Timmy and Danny? Didn't you say you met them two years ago?"

"Yeah, it was." Jimmy answered. "Around the time our parents left. On that day was when I met Timmy and Danny…"

* * *

In a flashback to Jimmy's words, it goes two years ago to when Jimmy was eight and living in Tortoonga. He was staring at Danny, who was staring back at him with a nervous/anxious expression on his face. Jimmy stared next to him to see Timmy not saying anything either, also standing next to his parents like him and Danny.

Judy was standing behind Jimmy as he told him. "Okay, Jimmy. Your father and I are going on a trip, so you're going to stay here with Timmy and Danny."

Jimmy seemed confused. "You mean them?" he pointed at the two boys.

"But I don't wanna stay with them." Timmy complained to his parents. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Now, Timmy…" his dad said in a strict tone. "This is just for adults only. You only get to see the world once."

"Besides, you'll have plenty of fun here." His mom said, sounding positive.

Then Maddie held Danny's shoulders as she said, "Alright, Danny, you're in charge of both Timmy and Jimmy while we're gone, so make sure you keep a good eye on them."

"And make sure you keep them safe from ghosts." Jack added.

Danny didn't say anything back and continued to have the same nervous expression.

The parents continued to bid the boys farewell. _'After they left and we were alone, Timmy, Danny, and I didn't really hit it off at first. We moved into a small shack behind the restaurant we used to work at.'_

Timmy was standing outside crying while Jimmy stared, unsure what to do. But Danny approached them and just gave a small smile as he placed a hand on Timmy's back which calmed him down a bit. _'Timmy was always crying that he missed his parents, so Danny had to be the one to calm him down. He was always taking care of us since he was left in charge. After a while, he became sort of like an older brother to me and Timmy. And soon the three of us became best friends like we are now.'_

Soon, the three small boys were watching the docks from afar to see ships pulling in and sailors hanging around and talking. _'We soon became intrigued by the sea and what could be out there. So Danny took us to the docks and we talked to a few sailors who shared stories of the ocean and the most interesting topic: pirates.'_

Later on, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were playing with toy swords and dressed in pirate costumes. _'After that, we began to share the same dream of being pirates, especially after we learned of Captain BlackPants and his adventures.'_

They then run under a palm tree to find a small cardboard box filled with rocks and the word 'treasure' scribbled across the front of the box. The three laugh and cheer.

* * *

It then went back to the present with Jimmy telling Blossom his story. "It had been that way for the next two years. We never imagined it would one day come true."

Blossom seemed astounded by his story. "Wow, that's amazing. I can't believe you guys were on your own for that long."

Jimmy just shrugged like it was nothing. "We got used to it after a while."

"Is it also true that you guys tried to make a raft that would go out to sea, but as soon as you put it in the water, it sunk to the bottom?"

Jimmy stopped in shock and muttered under his breath in anger, "Remy…" then he shook his head and pointed, "Hey look, ice-cream!" he grabbed Blossom's hand and dragged her to the shop. "Let's get going."

* * *

When it was soon close to sundown where Bubbles zoomed back to the ship, holding a bouquet of roses and a silver necklace.

She met up with Buttercup, holding her items. "I have the flowers and the necklace."

Buttercup held out a bar of chocolate. "And I got the chocolate."

"My chocolate!" Tuck's voice rang out from somewhere on the ship.

"Now all we have to do is leave these on Sam's bed and when she sees them, she'll think they're from Danny and she'll like him again." Bubbles said with a smile.

Buttercup sighed and said, "Alright, let's get this over with."

They flew over to the entrance of the cabin, but before they could go in with the gifts, they heard Danny's voice come from downstairs. "So…this isn't working out, is it?"

"Unfortunately not, Danny." Sam's voice also came from downstairs.

The girls heard Danny sigh before he said, "Then I guess this means I'll have to go."

"I guess so. But Danny, it's too late. It would be better if you leave tomorrow."

"But with the way you are, I can't just stay another day."

Bubbles gasped as she listened to their conversation. "Danny's leaving? But why?"

"She's driving him away." Buttercup answered. "What do you think?"

Then they heard Danny say, "Alright, Sam…I guess that's that."

Bubbles and Buttercup stand there, shocked until they see Danny come upstairs and walk past them to a corner of the deck. The girls follow him out of curiosity and they peek out to see Danny change into ghost form.

He sighed and said, "I don't wanna do this, but right now I have no choice."

When Danny flew away, Bubbles started to cry. "Whaaa! He really was driven away!"

Buttercup threw the chocolate on the ground in frustration. "Oh great! That means we did all this for nothing!"

They then stop when they see Sam, walking over to the railing of the ship to look at the sunset. The two glare as they speed over to Sam.

"How could you?" Bubbles yelled at her.

"How could I what?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, we know what you did to Danny." Buttercup pointed out.

Sam still looked confused. "What DID I do to Danny?"

Then Bubbles shouted, "I thought you were my best friend! But you just drove my friend, Danny, away!"

"Drove him away?" Sam asked until she glared. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"If I was Danny's girlfriend, I would NEVER dump him!"

Then, Sam finally understood. "Wait, you think I dumped Danny?"

"Duh, we heard you." Buttercup pointed out.

"You've been yelling at him all day and acting grumpy when you were with him." Bubbles mentioned. "You didn't even like the gift he gave you!"

Sam raised her hands up in front of her. "Hold up, hold up! I don't know what you guys heard, but I was never mad at Danny."

"What?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked with confused looks.

"I was mad," Sam explained. "But that was because the ship kept giving me splinters." He showed them her finger tip that had a small bandaged wrapped around it. "And that 'gift' that you were talking about before; that was just something Danny used to try and keep my fingers from being splintered- which didn't work of course."

"Ohhh…" Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense." Bubbles said with a smile until she asked, "But we heard you scream in pain when you were with Danny. We thought he hurt you."

"Actually, he did." Sam answered. "He pulled a splinter out of my finger, and it hurt, so I did get mad after that too. But I was never mad enough to dump Danny."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Buttercup shrugged.

Though, Bubbles still wanted to know, "But why did Danny leave if you didn't drive him away?"

"Leave?" Sam questioned until she gasped, "Danny left?"

"Yeah," Buttercup asked, raising her eye. "Do you know why?"

Sam sighed as she explained, "Danny said he knew something else that would help me, but he would have to travel to some nearby island to get it. But I told him that he would never be back in time before the full moon comes out."

Bubbles and Buttercup gasp in shock. "Oh no! That's right!"

"I can't believe we forgot that tonight's a full moon!" Buttercup said in shock.

"If Danny's takes one look, things could get bad." Sam said in worry. "We have to get the captain and go after him."

"We're on it." Bubbles and Buttercup said in determination.

* * *

Later on, back in town, Jimmy and Blossom were standing at a game booth with Blossom licking pink ice-cream and Jimmy holding a small white ball as he was playing the "knock the milk bottles down" game.

"This is so much fun." Blossom said to Jimmy. "I don't know how this could get better."

"I think I know." Jimmy coolly replied before he threw the ball at the bottles, but completely missed.

Blossom gave him a stare while Jimmy just smiled sheepishly as he held the last ball. But Blossom just grabbed it and threw it at the bottles, knocking the tower all down with a victory bell ringing. The booth holder gave Jimmy a small stuff bear which he nervously gave to Blossom, who accepted it anyway, despite the fact that it wasn't him who won it for her.

She smiled hugging the stuffed animal until her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." She told Jimmy as she noticed the sun had gone down. "Let's get some dinner."

"You bet." Jimmy happily agreed as the two ran off.

* * *

Will Manny succeed in being a pirate? Will Bubbles and Buttercup find Danny after their misunderstanding? And how will the rest of Jimmy's (not) date with go? The next part with all the answers will be up soon, until then, please review.


	54. Pirates' Night Out Part 2

Here's the next part of "Pirates' Night Out". Last time, Jimmy decided to take Blossom out on a not-date to cheer her up, and elsewhere, Mandy and her crew have to try and teach Pirate Lord: Manny what it's like to be a pirate. Also, Bubbles and Buttercup have to find Danny after a misunderstanding before the full moon rises.

Enjoy the last part...

* * *

**Pirates' Night Out: Part 2**

Back on the island, Danny was there standing at booth that had a bunch of items there on sale. Danny put a couple gold coins on the counter as the Shy Guy clerk gave him a small gray box.

"Thanks." Danny said. "These will be perfect."

He turned around and walked away with the gift as he opened his silver pocket watch. But as soon as he looked at the time, he got a shocked look. "Oh no. It's that late already." He stuffed the watch in his back pocket and began running.

He then changed into ghost form and flew into the sky. But it wasn't long until he stopped and spotted the full moon rising in the distance. He seemed to go absent-minded for a few seconds until he shook his head and closed his eyes.

He landed on the ground and changed into human form with his hands over his eyes. "Man, that was close." He told himself with his eyes covered. "I can't fly home like this."

Danny walked over to a tree, bumping into the trunk. "Ow! I guess I'm stuck here. One look and I'm done for."

He continued blindly walking around the foods with hands out, trying to feel around. But then he bumped into something else. "Ow- a tree." He continued walking until he bumped into something else. "Ow- another tree." As he kept walking he soon tripped on something and fell forward into something bushy. "AH! A THORN BUSH!"

But what he didn't know was that on the other side of the island were Billy, Mandy, Grim, and Squidward who were sitting around doing nothing until Manny jumped over with a purple handbag.

"Alright," Manny said as he held out the bag. "I stole this purse from an old lady in a rocker."

He dumped it out on the floor with a bunch of slips of paper falling on the ground. "Coupons?" Squidward questioned in disappointment. "You mean all you stole were coupons?"

Billy picked up the coupons in both his hands and shouted, "YES! WE'RE RICH!"

"Well…" Manny said sheepishly. "I guess I should've looked IN the purse to see if there were jewels inside."

"This is hopeless." Grim said, slapping his forehead. "He'll never be a real pirate at this rate."

Then Mandy said, "I'll give you points for enthusiasm. But if you wanna be a Pirate Lord, you gotta do better." She threw him a telescope. "See if you can find someone else."

Manny looked through the telescope to see the forest below the cliff. As he searched, he soon spotted Danny Fenton sitting on the ground with his hands over his eyes.

"I see someone!" Manny said with a smile. "He's in the forest and it looks like he can't see!"

"Well, that should be easy." Squidward said with his arms crossed. "Go steal his treasure so we can leave."

"And bring back something valuable." Mandy insisted.

"Yes Ma'am!" Manny saluted and climbed down the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in town, Jimmy and Blossom were sitting at a table outside a restaurant. Having finished their dinner, they were staring at the full moon in the sky.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Blossom asked with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jimmy simply replied as he stared also. "I can't even remember the last time I was able to look at the full moon without having to worry about Danny."

"That reminds me," Blossom said with a concerned look. "Is he okay?"

"Oh sure. Your sisters know about it, so they should be able to protect Danny."

Blossom then glanced down as she asked, "Hey Jimmy, I was wondering…how DID Danny get his powers? You said it was a lab accident, right?"

"Why, yes, it was." Jimmy nodded. "In fact, it was about a month before we became pirates. You see, we were playing in town one day when we came across this abandoned building."

* * *

A flashback goes along with Jimmy's words…In Tortoonga, Jimmy and Timmy were laughing as they ran through town. They go into an ally and pant heavily with a smile as they lean against the wall.

"Argh!" Danny shouted as he popped out from a corner of the wall with a wooden sword. "Captain Danny Fenton has found you, scanty crew!"

Timmy pulled out his wooden sword and aimed it at Danny. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"Then I guess you won't be getting this treasure map." The teen taunted as he held out a rolled up piece of paper.

Danny ran out of the ally with Timmy chasing him and Jimmy following.

But suddenly, Jimmy stopped in front of a building that was boarded up from the outside. He saw a window and walked over to it, stepping on his tip-toes to try and reach up to it to look inside.

"Jimmy?" Timmy asked as he and Danny walk over to him.

"What are you still doing here?" Danny asked.

"This building," Jimmy told them. "It used to be a science lab, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "My parents used to work here, but it shut down a year ago. No one goes in there anymore."

"That's a shame." Jimmy frowned in disappointment. "I really wanted to see all the equipment in there."

"Then let's check it out." Timmy suddenly insisted.

"What?" Danny and Jimmy both exclaimed.

"But we can't." Danny pointed out. "It's off-limits."

But Timmy just replied, "Which is why we're gonna sneak in."

Jimmy and Danny still looked unsure, but Timmy just went over to the side of the building and found a small hole that he could crawl through. Jimmy crouched through the hole also to follow him, along with Danny, who unfortunately got stuck in the small hole and struggled to pull his body through.

Jimmy and Timmy failed to notice this as they were looking around the old run-down lab that was full of forgotten equipment, dust-covered tables and boxes of weapons, cobwebs on the metal walls and ceiling, and an interesting octagon shape on the wall.

Jimmy was staring at everything in complete interest and enthusiasm. "This is astounding!" he said as he wiped some of the dust off of a vacuum-like device. "All these scientific devices are well-manufactured and completely methodical of all things scientific such as paranormal and Albert Einstein's theory of relativity." He then got a dreamy look as he got almost-glowing eyes. "I could stay here for all eternity."

As Timmy stared at him, he rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Oh brother."

Danny finally managed to pull himself through the hole, and he stood up with an annoyed look. "Okay, we saw what was in here." He said as he wiped the dirt off his clothes. "Can we please get out of here now?"

"No!" Jimmy immediately shouted as he hugged a book he found in his arms. "We can stay a little longer…I mean, it's not hurting anyone."

Timmy was looking at the large octagon on the wall and saw the inside had metal walls and electrical wiring. "What do you think this thing is?"

Jimmy rushed over and peeked inside. "It looks like a type of portal that seems to be deactivated. I can only imagine what it would possibly lead to if it were galvanized. I have to check it out."

"Jimmy, no!" Danny warned as he grabbed a hold of the genius's shoulder to stop him from going in. "We have no idea what could be in there, so you're not going in."

"Alright, you scardy-cat." Timmy dully said. "If you're so worried, why don't you go see what's inside?"

"Me?" Danny asked in surprised. "No way."

"Please Danny." Jimmy begged. "If you can go in and share with us the astonishing things inside, I'll be quite content."

Danny rolled his eyes and finally said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Then Timmy was digging in a box and pulled out a white and black jumpsuit. "Here, you should put this on." He tossed it to Danny. "You never know if it might be contaminated in there."

Danny reluctantly put on the suit and hesitated a bit before finally going inside. Jimmy and Timmy anxiously wait as they watch Danny go inside. But when Danny was walking around inside, he unknowingly placed his hand on an 'ON' button and a green flash suddenly appeared that caused Danny to scream. Jimmy and Timmy see this and they gasp in shock.

When it finally stopped, they see a green portal with Danny stepping out of it, now wearing a black and white jumpsuit and had white hair. Danny groaned weakly as he hunched over, holding his head.

'_It was the most astonishing thing.' _Jimmy narrated. _'But Timmy and I were still concerned about Danny of course. He didn't look like himself at all, mentally and physically.'_

"Danny!" Jimmy said as he rushed over to the now ghostly Danny as he fell over. But when he tried to catch him, Danny just fell right through him as if he were made of mist.

'_We didn't know what was going on. When I touched Danny, his body felt like icy wind. It wasn't long until we realized, he had become a spectral paralysis!'_

Danny was lying on his back on the floor, looking unconscious. Jimmy and Timmy look over him in concern as they see Danny open his glowing green eyes.

"Jimmy…" Danny said weakly. "…Timmy."

* * *

The flashback ends as Jimmy continues telling Blossom, "After that, Timmy and I carried Danny to our home and laid him in bed, after he woke up, he was just as shocked as we were- if not more. But it wasn't long until we learned he was only half-ghost and had the abilities of a ghost."

"You mean like… invisibility, intangibility, overshadowing, and flying?" Blossom knowingly guessed.

"Correct. After Danny started to get the hang of his powers, he began to become something like a superhero and call himself 'Danny Phantom'. Things became very interesting after that."

Then Blossom asked, "But what about the moon thing?"

"Oh yeah," Jimmy uncomfortably remembered, "That's one of the downside to his powers. When we first heard that story from a sailor, Danny refused to believe it at first. But he sure regretted that as soon as he took that first glance."

* * *

Another flashback goes back to Tortoonga at nighttime when Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are in their house. Danny was holding a metal bucket as he turned to his friends, "I'm gonna go outside and get water for a bath."

Jimmy looked nervous as he asked, "But, Danny…what about the moon?"

Danny just rolled his eyes, "Jimmy, I told you, it's just a bunch of sailor stories. In case you've forgotten, I'm a ghost, not a werewolf." Then he began walking out the front door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Once Danny was gone, Timmy looked at Jimmy with a smirk. "You're so superstitious."

"I'm contemporary to this paranormal stuff, remember?" Jimmy replied with a glare.

Just outside the shack, Danny was standing in front of a faucet which he leaned down to turn the knob and run water into the bucket. Danny waited for it to fill, not noticing the full moon rising over the ocean in the distance.

Once the bucket was full of water, Danny turned faucet off and struggled slightly as he carried the heavy bucket back inside. But then he stopped when caught sight of the moon over him, and he began to go absent-minded as his eyes glow green and he dropped the bucket on the ground, causing all the water to spill out.

Jimmy and Timmy were still hanging around inside the house._ 'After a while, we had notice Danny had not returned after a minute and thirty seconds.'_ Jimmy's voice narrated.

"Timmy, have you noticed that Danny has not returned yet?" Jimmy asked with suspicion.

"Maybe he forgot how to turn the water on again." Timmy responded with a shrug.

But Jimmy grabbed Timmy by his arm and started dragging him outside. "We should go check on him just to be safe."

The two went outside and Jimmy began to narrate again as the story followed his words, _'We went outside and saw no one there. All we could find was the bucket that Danny had brought with him outside. We weren't expecting that Danny would show up the way he was- though I was… a bit.'_

As Jimmy and Timmy had their backs turn, a familiar shadow approached them from behind. The two then turn and hold each other before screaming at the top of their lungs, "AAAHHH!"

* * *

The flashback ends with Jimmy cringing in slight fear. "Danny's behavior was quite different when we found him. He was talking a bunch of nonsense, changed into his ghost form, and flew away so he can try to scare everybody in town."

"Oh my," Blossom said amazed. "What did you do?"

"Timmy and I had to chase after him all night." He grabbed his arm which was possibly bruised at the time. "But he sure didn't make it easy for us." Then he shuddered. "I can still remember his laugh during the time he was first vexed by the moon. If we're not careful, Danny could turn into a complete psychotic loon every month."

Then Blossom noticed, "You don't seem that worried about Danny right now, knowing you're not with him."

"I was." Jimmy easily answered, now calm. "But he's with your sisters and I'm sure he'll be okay with them."

* * *

But unfortunately, Danny was still sitting in the forest with his eyes tightly closed shut, trying not to look at the full moon above him.

"I can't stay here all night, blind-sighted." Danny said to himself. "I gotta get to the ship. But if I go ghost, I'll be vulnerable and I can't fly if I can't see."

He stood up and began to blindly try and walk forward. But what he didn't know was that Manny was in a tree sneaking down upon him. While the ghost boy was cautiously making his way through the forest, Manny tiptoed over behind him and placed his hand in his back-pocket.

Danny yelped in shock as he felt him. "Wha-? Aah! What's going on? Who's there?"

Manny quickly took his hand out of his pocket and found he had stolen his silver pocket watch. He grinned in success until Danny turned around with his eyes still shut.

"Alright, who's there?" Danny demanded to know. "Are you some kind of pick-pocket? What did you take from me?"

"You have to open your eyes to see." Manny said with a smirk. "But by that time, I'll be long gone."

He laughed as he ran away, but Danny still had his eyes shut. "You're lucky I can't see right now!" he shouted after him.

But up in the sky, Bubbles and Buttercup were looking toward the ground for Danny. It wasn't long until Bubbles smiled and shouted; "I see him!" she turned around to Sam and Jenny, who were on the ground below them. "I see him!"

The Girls fly toward Danny as Sam and Jenny run after them. Danny still had his eyes closed until Bubbles and Buttercup zoom in front of him. "Danny!" they shouted.

Danny yelped and threw his hands in front of him, "Who's there? What do you want?"

"Oh no!" Bubbles cried out. "We're too late! The moon made him forget us!"

"What? Bubbles?" Danny began to recognize. "Is that you?"

"Danny, you're still you?" Buttercup realized.

"Buttercup!" Danny smiled, recognizing her also. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

Bubbles took out a red cloth. "Here, put this on." She put it over Danny's eyes and tied it around his head. "It's your lucky blindfold Jimmy gave us."

Once the blindfold was secure around his eyes, Danny gave a smile and said, "I still can't see, but I guess this is better."

"Danny?" he stopped when he heard Sam's voice.

"Sam?" Danny asked to where the voice came from. "Sam!"

He suddenly ran over with his arms held out and wrapped them around his girlfriend- only what he didn't know was that he was actually hugging Jenny.

"Sam, I can't believe you're out here!" He said happily until he shivered. "Oh man, why do you feel so cold?"

"Uh...Danny?" Sam asked as she watched with an annoyed look. "I'm over here."

Jenny pushed Danny off of her as she asked, "And we wanna know what you're doing all the way out here?"

"Um…" Danny nervously answered as he scratched the back of his head. "There's a funny story to all that."

Sam went over to him and scolded, "I told you about tonight and you left anyway."

Danny put his hands on the side of Sam's head and then on her shoulders until he realized it was her. "Sam…" he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but…I just didn't wanna see you in pain anymore."

Sam sighed also and responded, "Danny, I know I told you it hurt and I was mad about it, but that didn't mean you had to risk yourself just for me. I would've been just fine, knowing you were safe."

Bubbles flew over to them and asked, "So does this means you're not breaking up?"

"Breaking up?" Danny questioned to Sam. "What is she-?"

But then Buttercup asked, "What did you come all the way out here for anyway?"

"Oh!" Danny remembered as he dug into his front pocket and pulled out the small box. "Here, I know this will help." He held it out, hoping he was facing Sam.

The Goth princess took the box and took off the lid, surprised to find a pair of black gloves inside. "Oh, Danny." She smiled. "They're wonderful."

"Aww…" Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny smiled.

"Those will definitely keep you from getting splinters." Bubbles pointed out.

"And at least that isn't the thing that got pick-pocketed from me." Danny mentioned with his arm around Sam.

"Pick-pocket?" Sam questioned, raising a brow.

* * *

Up on the hill, Manny had returned to Mandy, Grim, Billy, and Squidward with the treasure he had stolen unknowingly from Danny.

Mandy examined the watch. "Hmm…looks valuable," she thought out loud. "And has great work on it." Then she tossed the watch to Billy. "Alright, you passed. Now what do you think about being a pirate?"

"Well…" Manny answered with a smile. "Stealing the watch was pretty fun and easy, and the danger of sword fighting was really exciting. So, I think I'll choose being a pirate as well as a Pirate Lord- at least so I can help you guys save the world from the Darkness."

"So you'll come with us?" Squidward asked hopefully.

"Aye, aye." Manny answered proudly.

Squidward cheered while Mandy continued to frown as she and the two walked away.

Billy continued to look at the watch with inquisitive eyes. "Hmm…there's something very familiar about this treasure." He said to Grim.

"Who cares?" Grim dully replied, "Let's just get back to boat so we can start heading out of here."

"Alright." Billy said excitedly as he stuffed the watch in his pocket and followed the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the town, Jimmy and Blossom were sitting by the pier with the moon shining brightly over the ocean.

"Hey Jimmy," Blossom said to the genius with a smile. "This has been so much fun. If this had been a date, it would've been the best date I've ever been on."

Jimmy, who was sucking through a straw from his soda, suddenly spat out his drink and hesitantly replied, "Yeah, I suppose, even though it's not a date." Then he threw away his can and began to stand up. "We should probably start heading back. We still have a long way to go till we reach the Meeting Point."

Blossom gave a heavy sigh before standing up and the two began to walk back to the docks. "I'm still not sure about all this. How do we even know all this is gonna work? The Darkness is just gonna try and swallow me, and that Eliminator is gonna try and throw me into the Darkness before destroying me himself."

Jimmy gave a little smile as he replied, "Technically that Eliminator trying to destroy you would be improbable since with you within the Darkness, he would be unable to attain you, so therefore be incapable of…" he then noticed Blossom giving him a glare which caused him to stop talking and chuckle sheepishly.

"But as we both know, the others are bringing the Pirate Lords, so with their help, we'll be able to stop the Darkness and keep you protected from it."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked.

Jimmy nodded in certainty until Blossom suddenly launched herself around Jimmy, giving him a big hug, surprising him and causing him to blush hard. While Blossom continued to hug him, Jimmy looked at his watch and said in a fake casual tone, "Oh gee, look at the time. Captain Max and Ben are probably worried about us."

Blossom let go of Jimmy and said, "You're probably right. It is pretty late." Then she grabbed his hand and said, "Let's hurry….because we got Pirate Lords to meet."

Without warning, she happily zoomed off in a flash of pink with Jimmy yelping, yet he was glad to see his friend back to her normal self.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like all the Pirate Lords have been gathered and the battle with the Darkness is drawing near. Please review and look out for the next story where the pirate crews will save the world.


	55. Day of Darkness Part 1

And finally…here it is, the next story called "Day of Darkness". After gathering all the Pirate Lords, it's time to bring them together to defeat the Darkness. Here's the plot to the story…

Plot: The day has come when the S.S. SSSSSS crew brings together all the Pirate Lords to find a way to stop the Darkness from coming. Jimmy has been studying the intentions of the Darkness, but his discoveries go unheard and he is assigned to leave with Blossom and protect her from the Eliminator. But when he makes the biggest discovery about the Darkness; Blossom is captured by the Eliminator and uses her Key of Heart to bring back the Darkness. Will all the SpongeBob and co. be able to stop the Eliminator, the brainwashed pirates, and learn Jimmy's discovery when he's absorbed by the Darkness?

Enjoy the first part…

* * *

**Day of Darkness: Part 1**

Night was ending and morning is about to begin. The sun starts rising as SpongeBob looks out through his spyglass. "It's time," he realized, expecting his crew and fellow Pirate Lords to return.

Suddenly, Patrick swiped the spyglass from him and looked through the wrong end of it. "Where?" he asked. "I don't see anything. It's so far away."

"Patrick, don't you know what today is?" his best friend asked.

"Uh..." Patrick wondered as he scratched his chin. "Don't tell me...Oh, I know! It's Christmas!"

"No. It's the day the Pirate Lords will arrive so we can stop the Darkness."

"Oh," Patrick nodded, understanding. "So does this mean I'm not getting any presents?"

"Land ho!" Tak called from atop of the crow's nest, and SpongeBob looks through the spyglass again to see an island approaching in the distance.

"We made it to the meeting point." SpongeBob told Patrick excitedly. "And we're the first ones too."

Soon the ship was stationed at a dock that was built into the sand and Sandy and Tak let the ramp down.

SpongeBob got out first and then Patrick, Sandy, and Tak. "I wonder if Jimmy, Blossom, and the others accomplished their mission," SpongeBob said looking around the island.

"Oh, SpongeBob," Sandy said as she pointed into the distance. "I think your question's about to be answered."

SpongeBob turned and was surprised to see the first pirate ship arriving. "Oh my gosh, they're here." he immediately turned to his girlfriend. "Darling, how do I look?"

"Like a swash-buckling pirate, Captain," Sandy chuckled.

When the ship was stationed, the first to walk down from the ship was Jimmy Neutron.

"Guys, we're here," Jimmy told Ben, Blossom, and Max.

"About time," Ben groaned. "I thought this was gonna take forever."

"Jimmy! Blossom!" SpongeBob cried in joy as he ran over to them. "You're back! And you succeeded!"

Jimmy and Blossom giggled. "It was nothing, Captain." Blossom easily answered.

"Yep, who knew the Pirate Lord was gonna be Ben's grandpa," Jimmy laughed.

"And who knew how cool that would've been to figure that out." Ben added.

"How was your Pirate Lord hunt, Cap'?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, it was pretty satisfying." SpongeBob answered, scratching the back of his head. "Though not as satisfying as I would've hoped." Then they saw another ship pulling up in the other dock which caused SpongeBob to growl. "And there he is." he snarled.

They then watch as SpongeBob runs off with his sword and Max sighs as he follows after him.

"Did any of you know that ZIM was a Pirate Lord also?" Blossom asked Jimmy and Ben.

Jimmy and Ben shook their heads. "I never knew someone like ZIM would be one."

Then Jimmy looked around. "I wonder when the others are gonna get here. I'm enthusiastic to meet the other Pirate Lords, but I'm really looking forward to is seeing-"

"JIMMY!" a familiar high-pitched voice called out, surprising the genius.

He turned around and saw none other than Timmy Turner running at him and full speed with his arms spread apart.

"Timmy!" Jimmy smiled, able to see one of his best friends again.

Once Timmy reached them, he suddenly pushed Ben away and grasped Jimmy in a tight hug. "Oh, Neutron," he cried happily as he squeezed the genius tighter and tighter. "You don't know how much I missed seeing your giant head!"

"This has been the first since time we've been separated, isn't it?" Jimmy guessed while in Timmy's grasp.

"Duh, of course!" Timmy replied, still hugging him. "You don't how boring it's been the past four weeks!"

"Timmy, I'm flattered..." Jimmy started to gasp. "But you're..."

He suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly let go of him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, have you seen Danny or Billy and Manny?"

"No," Timmy answered. "They should be here by now. It's supposed to be the day."

"If we keep our eyes out, we might be able to spot them." Ben suggested.

"Who asked you?" Timmy said to Ben with a glare. "You had Jimmy for a whole month, so now he's hanging out with me."

Jimmy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, Timmy." he groaned.

"BLOSSOM!" two little girl voices called out.

Blossom turned and spotted her two sisters zooming towards her. Blossom smiled and flew toward them as well.

The three girls embrace in the air. "Oh, Blossom, we missed you." Bubbles said happily.

"So how were you with fudgebrain and alien boy?" Buttercup asked.

"You have no idea what I've been through these past couple of weeks." Blossom groaned.

As Jimmy watched, he said to Timmy, "Neat, Bubbles and Buttercup are here."

"Which means, Danny is here too!" Timmy cheered and ran off to find him. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared out of nowhere.

"Jimbo! Boy, are we glad to see you!" Cosmo said to Jimmy.

"How did your adventure go?" Wanda asked.

"Well, other than being close to elimination, we survived," Jimmy explained.

"Same here." Cosmo replied as Wanda adds, "Other than the near arrests and explosions that occurred."

"Poof!" Poof said with a giggle.

"Sounds exhilarating," Jimmy nodded. "Which reminds me, I better go greet Danny- and warn him about Timmy's crushing hug."

"You don't know how much I missed you guys!" Timmy said as he hugged Danny the same way as Jimmy. "I thought we'd never see each other again!"

"Yeah, nice to see you again also," Danny almost choked.

Soon, Jimmy arrived and pulled Timmy off of Danny. "Nice to see you again, Fenton." he greeted.

"Hey Jimmy." Danny greeted. "I almost forget today was the day and overslept this morning. It's been hard to keep track of time since I lost my watch a couple days ago."

"Well, that's a shame." Jimmy said a little disappointed. "But not to worry. We don't need time on our hands to defeat the Darkness."

"Fellers!" Sandy said as she approached them. "The last Pirate Lord just arrived with Mandy and the others. We're just about ready to prepare this meeting."

"Alright," Jimmy said, "That's good. Blossom has been worrying about it."

"I bet." Danny nodded. "Who knows what the Darkness can do once it sees her?"

Once Danny and Timmy began walking away, Jimmy thought about that question and shuddered in worry.

* * *

Later that night, Jimmy was standing with Timmy, Ben, and Danny outside a large cave that seemed to be lit up inside.

Jimmy was pacing back and forth. "This Pirate Lord Meeting is gonna start soon. I don't know why, but it kinda has me anxious."

"So you're nervous?" Ben asked.

"Relax, Jimmy. I'm sure we'll be able to beat the Darkness," Timmy assured, "After all, we have the Key of Heart with us."

"Well, I know that, but..." Jimmy began saying. "What do you suppose the Pirate Lords are gonna do with Blossom since she is in possession of it. After all, we don't even know how these Pirate Lord Gatherings work."

"I think it should be fine." Danny assured. "I mean even though these pirates are higher up than any of us, we just have to remember that they're still people like us and can decide things in a civilized manner."

* * *

But once inside, the four boys were stunned by what they saw inside the cave that was arranged in a way where a couple people could sit down at a large table and discuss things. Everyone was acting far from anything civilized. Pirates were talking, laughing, yelling and throwing things from paper airplanes to glass bottles. Some were running around and fighting and having their own conversations unrelated to what was to be discussed.

"This...is not a civilized manner," Danny said surprised.

"I'd almost forgotten...we're dealing with pirates." Jimmy said, also surprised.

But Timmy smiled, "You know, this actually looks kinda fun."

But Danny frowned and pulled Timmy close as a bottle flew past and broke against the wall behind them.

"Order! Order!" SpongeBob yelled out, pounding a mallet on Gary's shell, trying to obtain order. However, the others ignored him and paid no heed.

Unknown to them, a black fin lights up dynamite that is stuck to the ceiling that is next to the entrance. Suddenly, a large explosion is heard. Everyone turned and saw the entrance closed with fallen rock.

"Hey!" Skipper yelled out, "This is a Pirate Lord meeting so silencio! All of you! No one's gonna get outta here alive till this conversation is done."

"Thank you," SpongeBob nodded in appreciation. "And just to make sure everyone is here." he clears his throat. "Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, present!"

"Captain Max Tennyson." Max said with a raised hand.

"Captain ZIM is here!" ZIM shouted.

"Captain Jenny, reporting for duty!" Jenny saluted.

"Captain Manny Rivera, taking charge after the retirement of my grandpapi, Captain!" Manny called out.

"Captain Skipper, present and accounted for." Skipper said with a salute.

"Check and check," SpongeBob wrote on a piece of paper. "Now the meeting of the Pirate Lords can officially begin."

SpongeBob then cleared his throat again and spoke in a clear voice, "The topic we are here to discuss today is: the return of the invasion of the Darkness and to find a way to defeat it before the whole world is doomed."

ZIM stood up, "I say we sacrifice the girl to the Darkness so it may devour her!"

"We can't do that," Max protested. "She's just a child and it would be considered wrong."

"With great victories comes great sacrifice, old man." Skipper mentioned. "It's one of the laws of piracy."

"We can't just give the Darkness what it wants!" Jenny shouted also.

This soon escalated to more arguing and yelling among the pirates.

SpongeBob watched the whole thing as Sandy then whispered in his ear, "SpongeBob, tell 'em about the key."

"Right..." SpongeBob said with a wink, and then pounded his mallet again. "Order, order! ORDER I SAY!"

The pirates calmed down and turned to him.

"As some of you are aware," SpongeBob explained. "The Darkness has been defeated before...many years ago with the use of an item known as the Key of Heart. This item is in the hands of my crewmember: Blossom."

He pointed behind him over to Blossom, who floated there with the rest of the crowd, watching the whole thing.

SpongeBob continued on, "I have witnessed before that she has the power to use said item and with careful planning, this can be used to defeat the Darkness once again and stop his reign of terror before things can get all...doomy and obstruction?"

Everyone stared in confusion until he looked at his palm and squinted, "I mean...before things can get all doomed and destruction. Then he looked at everyone else. "So mates, what'd ya say?"

Everyone sat there silently after SpongeBob's little speech. Then, Timmy broke the silence as he called out, "But what about the Eliminator?"

"Yeah, that's right." Manny shouted out. "It's still after Blossom, isn't it? It's working for the Darkness, right?"

"That's right," Jimmy said, "And it's able to absorb anything it sucks in."

"Which is why ZIM still says SACRIFICE!" ZIM bellowed.

"Can it, mac!" SpongeBob shouted at the alien. "I mean, ZIM!"

While all the Pirate Lords started arguing once again, Danny held his head and looked frustrated. "This is hopeless," he groaned, "The Darkness would already take over as long as they argue..."

Suddenly, Jimmy got a determined look and began walking forward. "What are you doing, Jimmy." Timmy asked, but Jimmy just walked away.

Jimmy suddenly climbed onto the table and shouted, "Attention, Pirate Lords!"

Suddenly the Pirate Lords stopped arguing and turned their attention to Jimmy.

"Look, the only reason the Eliminator is after Blossom is because she's the key to all this. If he takes Blossom with that Key, he will bring back the Darkness."

Manny had a thoughtful look as he muttered; "Now I'm actually starting to lean forward to the whole 'sacrificing her' plan."

"No, we don't need to sacrifice anyone." Jimmy told him. "From my knowledge gathered, I've come to the conclusion that we need to look into this a little more."

"And what does that help accomplish?" Skipper asked.

"A lot of things." Jimmy answered as he walked across the table. "I mean do we even know why the Darkness is approaching? And what specific threat does it even bring? I know pirates prefer to shoot first, but if we just examine the thesis, we can stop this Eliminator from its plans and learn the truth behind its attacks."

While Bloo was snoring in a chair next to Mac during the meeting, Max said, "That is an excellent point, Jimmy."

"Hold on, Jimmy, just what are you saying?" Danny questioned, "We know why the Eliminator's after Blossom but why does it wanna bring back the Darkness?"

"Uh..." Jimmy stuttered as he scratched his head nervously. "Well, I haven't quite figured that much out yet. But I might have it by tomorrow after I've done a little more research."

"Oh great," Jenny groaned. "For a second, we thought you were on to something."

"I am," Jimmy retorted. "I just..."

"Okay, Jimmy, I think you said enough." SpongeBob interrupted. "Thank you for sharing with us."

Jimmy slumps in defeat and jumps off the table as he walks back over to his friends.

"Okay, like me crewmember said, we just need to stop that Eliminator from giving Blossom and that Key to the Darkness." SpongeBob pointed out to the Pirate Lords.

"Which means we must attack the Darkness before it attacks us!" Manny excitedly suggested.

"An excellent idea!" ZIM agreed.

"Okay, then I have a plan." SpongeBob said, "All of the Pirate Lords and their crew are gonna battle the Eliminator where we take Blossom away before the Eliminator gets her and revives the Darkness."

"Strike before being struck." Skipper said as he thought it over. "My favorite method of surprise."

Then SpongeBob announced, "Okay, all in favor of plan: Eliminate the Darkness, say 'aye'!"

"Aye!" Manny raised his sword.

"Aye!" Skipper raised his sword as well.

"Aye!" Jenny said as her arm turns into a beamsword.

"Aye!" Max said, raising his sword.

"Aye!" ZIM shouted, raising his sword with the claw in his PAK.

"It's decided! The plan will take place first thing tomorrow morning." SpongeBob banged his gavel. "This meeting is now dismissed."

After this, the pirates all began to get up from their seats and prepare to leave. After the meeting, Jimmy was slouching next to the cave entrance, thinking about what just happened. He turns and spots SpongeBob.

"Hiya Jimmy! You think my plan was that good, huh?" SpongeBob said, feeling confident.

"Well...it's good and all," Jimmy lied. "But I don't think it'll solve much of the problem that is occurring."

"Relax, Jimmy, we're gonna save the day like we usually do. All we do is defeat the Eliminator first. BTW, I got a special job for you, Jim."

"A job for me?" Jimmy questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of job?"

"Hey Captain," Blossom said walking by when SpongeBob grabs her and pushes her close to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you and Blossom have to get outta here as soon as possible," SpongeBob instructed.

"What?" The two kids asked in surprise.

"Well...um...it's possible that we might not be able to defeat both the Eliminator and the Darkness, so it's better off if we don't fight the Darkness first. Blossom is the key, so we can't let the Eliminator get to her."

"So you just want Blossom to run away in case you fail?" Jimmy asked, looking disappointed.

"Shh!" SpongeBob hushed loudly. "Actually, I want you to go with her just to keep her safe until our plan is complete or if we fail and we're all doomed. Understand?"

"But Captain, we battle the Eliminator before and it's almost impossible to defeat him," Blossom said, "Even without the Darkness, what if we survive and all of you..." Blossom paused, looking worried for SpongeBob.

SpongeBob winced at the thought, but sighed and responded, "Sorry mates, but if we fail knowing that we protected you and stopped the Eliminators plans, it's still a victory for us. Now I want you to be gone before morning comes and no more objections."

"Wait, what about Timmy and Danny?" Jimmy asked.

"And my sisters? Are they gonna fight it too?" Blossom said concerned.

"Well, yes, they have to or else it'd be too suspicious if all of you were gone." SpongeBob explained. "But you can all bid them farewell before you go, however they must keep it a secret or all will be lost."

Jimmy and Blossom both lower their heads sadly as SpongeBob turned around. "Well, I'll hopefully see you guys later. Take care, you two."

* * *

Later on, in the lit up boys' cabin, Jimmy was shoving a bunch of items in a sack.

"This isn't fair." Timmy cried. "We just got you back. You can't leave now!"

"Sorry, Captain's orders," Jimmy said pulling the strings up to close his sack.

"But this could be even more dangerous." Danny pointed out. "With just you and Blossom together, that could make you the most vulnerable."

"I'm sure Jimmy can handle it." Ben assured. "He has fought the Eliminator before and won."

"We'd never see him again!" Timmy shouted. "Once that Eliminator finishes with us, he's gonna go after him and Blossom!"

Jimmy then turned and handed them a book. "I know this concerns you, but I have to do it. Even with my research of the Darkness, I can't deny the Captain's orders to protect Blossom and the Key."

Danny, Timmy, and Ben look at each other. "Jimmy's got a point." Danny said.

"But you haven't found out anything that can help us defeat stop the Darkness or Eliminator, huh?" Ben asked.

"Well," Jimmy answered. "All I know is that when the Darkness attacked many years ago, it was looking for something, but I don't know what. Besides, whatever that thing was, it's probably nowhere here."

Timmy then showed Jimmy the book he gave them. "We can keep researching to find the answer and you won't have to leave."

"Sorry, guys," Jimmy said as he grabbed another book off his hammock. "But I have to set off now with Blossom before morning comes. Take care of yourselves."

"You'll be back, right Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"Of course," Jimmy nodded until he frowned. "That is unless-"

But then Blossom's voice cut him off, "Jimmy! Are you ready?"

"Coming!" Jimmy called out. Jimmy turns towards his friends and gave a small smile, "See ya, guys." Then, he walked away, leaving the three alone.

Timmy, Danny, and Ben just stand there silently until Danny gave a small wave and almost inaudibly said, "Take care."

* * *

Later on, it seemed like it was almost dawn since Jimmy took off with Blossom under the Captain's orders to leave somewhere safe while they fight the Eliminator. Jimmy and Blossom had stopped in a cave and were sleeping with their heads leaning on each other as they slept soundly.

Soon enough, Jimmy and Blossom both began to stir as they open their eyes and turn their heads to notice each other.

"Gah!" They quickly back an inch from each other.

Jimmy jittered his arms and dusted himself off until he quickly pulled himself together. "Uh- morning, Blossom." he said in a normal tone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, just fine." Blossom bitterly replied, "It's almost morning, so that battle should be starting soon."

Jimmy got a sad look as he replied; "Yeah," then he reached onto the floor and picked up the book he dropped. "It'll be weird with them fighting and us not assisting."

"We better get to the S.S. SSSSSS and get outta there before the Eliminator comes." Blossom explained.

"Right," Jimmy nodded, and then opened his book to continue reading. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the island, SpongeBob was marching back and forth in front of his crew that was lined up.

"Alright, crew," SpongeBob said in a serious tone as he walked. "As you all know, today's the day we face the Eliminator to stop its bringing of the Darkness. If we win, we save the world. If we lose, the world is doomed and its fate is on our heads!" then he turned to them with a smile. "Any questions?"

The crew just stood there silently until Tak slowly raised his hand. "Have you been hanging around the penguin too much?" he asked.

"Maybe so," SpongeBob said, "Okay, onward to-"

"How are we gonna fight without Blossom and Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah! No way we're fighting without our sister!" Buttercup scolded as Bubbles is still crying.

Then Grim asked, "Where are they anyway?"

"Alright, alright," SpongeBob shouted over everyone. "Even though Jimmy and Blossom both have 'the measles'," he said using air-quotes, "and are unable to assist us in battle, we can still win this not for just the world, but for them."

Everyone stared at each other and shrugged as they nod. The SpongeBob turned around and took out his sword. "Okay, mates, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, they are being watched by Blossom through a spyglass, where she and Jimmy are already on the S.S. SSSSSS. She turned to Jimmy on the wheel, "They're on their way to battle the Eliminator."

"Okay, good." Jimmy replied with a sad look. "I just hope they'll be okay."

"They'll be fine." Blossom assured. "Even if you didn't find anything that could stop the Eliminator or the Darkness, they can still win with their plan."

"I suppose," Jimmy said until he glared and held the book he'd been reading. "It was all for nothing though." and he threw it on the floor in frustration with the book falling open on a certain page. "Some genius I am."

Blossom pat his shoulder and smiled. "You did everything you could and that's all that mattered. Go relax while I take the wheel for now."

Jimmy sighed and nodded as he walked away and Blossom began to sail the ship

He picked up the book he threw and stared at the text in the open page as he walked to put it somewhere. But then he suddenly stopped and continued staring at the book, and his eyes suddenly widen as he read.

He then runs off and comes back with his sack and he opens it, pulling out a magnifying glass and using it to read the text in the book.

"No..." he muttered as he read. "It can't be true. It's impossible."

Then he suddenly closed the book and ran off toward Blossom. "You stay here!" he told her. "I'll be right back!"

"Um...sure," Blossom said and continued to drive the ship. She looked up into the sky only to notice a shooting star.

Jimmy quickly grabbed the long boat and set off into the sea before he began rowing as fast as he could back toward the island.

* * *

"I wonder when the Eliminator will show up." SpongeBob wondered. "The sun will be rising soon."

"There is the slight possibility that the Eliminator could have pegged us too strong and backed out of the fight." Skipper suggested.

"Let's not even consider that option yet." Max urged. "It can still show up at anytime, hopefully he won't have the Key."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Captain Tennyson." SpongeBob easily assured. "She's in perfect hands."

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea, Blossom was on the S.S. SSSSSS by herself as she drove the ship and waited for Jimmy to return, but she didn't notice a familiar shadow over her.

"There you are..." a robotic voice said.

Blossom looked up and gasped. The Eliminator appears from the sky in a giant fireball and lands onto the ship. He stands up, "You think you can escape so easily? I can detect you by the energy of that Key."

"You can forget it." Blossom glared as she pulled out the Key of Heart from under her dress. "You're not gonna be releasing the Darkness ever!"

"Enough talking!" the Eliminator said. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Back on the island, the pirates were still waiting until a strange wind blew and the pirates looked up to see lightning in the sky.

"It looks like the Eliminator's showing up in style." Skipper said with a smirk. "Let's begin the attack!"

"What if it's a trap?" Jenny wondered.

"Don't worry!" SpongeBob shouted. "Luckily, we've set a trap for it ourselves."

"Let's bring the Eliminator to its doom!" ZIM hollered.

When SpongeBob ran over to his crew, he turned to them and asked, "Okay, mates, you know the plan, right?"

"I think!" Timmy shouted, nervously as he kept his hat from being blown by the wind.

"Alright," SpongeBob shouted as he pointed his sword. "Let's-"

"WAIT!" a familiar voice shouted from afar.

They all turned and were surprised to see Jimmy Neutron running toward them.

"Jimmy?" they all shouted in shock as the genius panted in exhaustion.

"Does this mean you're feeling better?" Billy asked.

"Feeling better?" Jimmy questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy! You're supposed to be gone with Blossom!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Is Blossom better too?" Billy asked again.

"Forget about that." Danny asked, and looked at Jimmy. "The Captain's right, Jimmy. Where is Blossom?"

"Don't worry, she's safe." Jimmy answered. "I'm here because I have vital information for you and the Pirate Lords."

"It's a little late for that, Jimmy." SpongeBob told him. "The Pirate Lords are on their way to fight the Eliminator."

"But you don't understand!" Jimmy franticly tried to explain. "No one does! The Darkness...its true intentions-"

But he was suddenly cut off by a scream, "AAAHHH!"

Jimmy and the others turn around. They gasped and saw the Eliminator holding Blossom.

"Now..." The Eliminator started saying as he held the Key of Heart in his other hand. "Unleash the Darkness, so that I may begin what I want."

"That fiend!" SpongeBob growled angrily. "Come on, mates. Let's join the others in stopping that thing before it's too late!"

The pirates all shouted as they followed Captain BlackPants to chase after the Eliminator while Jimmy stayed behind and fell to his knees.

Danny and Timmy stopped and noticed him. "Jimmy, aren't you coming?" Timmy asked.

"This is my fault." Jimmy muttered as his eyes start to water and hands claw in the dirt. "If I hadn't have left Blossom alone and found the information I needed earlier, this wouldn't be happening. I failed everyone."

"What were you reading when you let Blossom get captured?" Timmy questioned.

"The Darkness..." Jimmy explained as he covered his eyes. "It didn't come for the reason everyone thinks. It's all a misunderstanding."

Danny and Timmy stare at each other in confusion, not understanding until they both look at Jimmy. "In any case, you gotta get that information to Captain BlackPants and the others." Danny told him.

"How?" Jimmy asked. "It's already too late. The Eliminator's here and everyone could be in danger."

But Danny just grabbed Jimmy by his coat and stared him in the face.

"Listen to me, Neutron." Danny said as he held Jimmy. "We've come too far to give up now. Timmy, Sam, Ben, and I talked it over last night, and we believe that whatever you find about the Darkness is gonna help and everyone's counting on a way to stop it. Now that you found out what we need, we know we were right." then he let go of Jimmy and smiled. "Besides...Blossom's counting on you too."

Jimmy took this into consideration as Timmy smiled at him also. "So are you just gonna sit around feeling sorry for yourself or are you gonna do something?"

Jimmy looked at them and had determination on his eyes. He took his book and quickly ran. "Blossom!" he called out running towards the Captain and the Eliminator holding Blossom.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pirate Lords and pirates were firing various weapons and cannonballs at the Eliminator that couldn't hit him.

The Eliminator then saw the Key glowing around Blossom's neck. "Yes!" the Eliminator shouted. "The Darkness is approaching."

"Keep firing at him!" SpongeBob shouted at his crew. "We should be able to shoot him down eventually."

"Wait just a minute, Captain!" Jimmy shouted as he approached.

"Jimmy," SpongeBob said in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"Captain! I got to tell you something! It's vital information about the Darkness!'

"Alright, but make it quick." SpongeBob urged. "We still got 32 shots to fire before we run out of ammo."

Jimmy then began to explain, "The Darkness, it's actually-"

But he was interrupted again by the Eliminator, "It's no use, pirates! You're too late!"

The Key around Blossom started to glow fading in and out. Jenny gasped. "The Key! It's a homing beacon!"

"It has to be signaling someone!" Manny realized.

"And it can't be just anyone." Max said as he looked up at the sky.

Up in the sky, the clouds were moving away as a dark force seemed to be appearing out from the sky.

Timmy was spying through on his Wanda Scope, "Something's coming up. Looks like some giant black cloud."

"Maybe it's a cloud and it's gonna rain!" Cosmo guessed. However, a loud moan came from it.

"Monster!" Poof peeped as he pointed to the sky.

"Holy shrimp!" SpongeBob bellowed. "It's the Darkness!"

As the Darkness came closer, Blossom shut her eyes in fear as she was held in the Eliminator's grasp.

Jimmy turned to SpongeBob. "We have to get Blossom down here before she gets into more trouble."

SpongeBob ran over to a catapult, and then he reached into his hat and placed Gary on it. "Go save her, boy!" he shouted, before flinging the catapult.

Gary flings out towards the Eliminator. Suddenly, Gary lands on the Eliminator's face, blinding him.

"Ugh! Get this thing off!" the Eliminator shouted as he loosened his grip on Blossom, allowing her to go free and fly away.

Blossom landed on the ground next to her crew and Gary landed in SpongeBob's arm, much to the captain's happiness.

"Blossom, thank goodness you're safe!" Jimmy said happily until Blossom punched him in the stomach.

"Where have you been!" she yelled, "You left me in the dark with the Eliminator capturing me!"

"Uh...speaking of the dark," Jimmy said, looking up at the sky.

They look up to see the Darkness while the pirates were firing weapons into its vortex.

"They shouldn't be doing this." Jimmy said in worry. "They could be harming the Darkness."

"Duh," Buttercup said. "That's kinda the point."

Jimmy frowned in annoyance while up in the sky, the Eliminator watched everything the pirates were doing. "I guess it's time for Plan B." then he unleashed a bunch of devices that flew down below.

"Keep firing, men!" Skipper ordered as his men fired cannons. "We're bound to win-" he was stopped when the device attached to his head. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Skipper?" Private asked in worry. "You didn't get a new hat, did you?"

"Private, is that you? Get this thing off!"

Private grabs the device on Skipper's head and attempts to pull it off.

But then the device beeped and Skipper just stood there motionless until he stood up straight and spoke in a monotone voice, "All hail the Eliminator."

Private gasps as he sees the same devices attach to Kowalski and Rico, and they both say (or in Rico's case, mumbles), "All hail the Eliminator."

Private gasped and notices the Eliminator drop more of the devices onto the other pirates.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with SpongeBob's crew, they see the Darkness growl as a strong wind began to blow into the Darkness.

Blossom held onto Jimmy as she yelled, "It's trying to eat me!"

"Not exactly," Jimmy shouted as he grabbed her arm. "But before I explain why, we have to get out of here!"

When the two ran away, Sam and Ben suddenly ran over to Captain BlackPants. "Captain," Sam told him. "Something terrible is going on!"

"Yeah, Grandpa Max is acting strange," Ben said.

"What?" SpongeBob asked in a confused tone. "Who would be acting strange in the midst of battle?"

Then Sandy ran over, "SpongeBob, we have to go after Jimmy and Blossom before they get-" but then the same device attached to her head, covering the top half of her face.

"Darling?" SpongeBob asked in a scared tone when he saw Sandy trying to remove the device.

Then, Sandy stops out of resistance. "You will not interfere with the Darkness." she said in a monotone.

The pirates gasp to see the devices all drop down and attach to Tak, Squidward, Patrick, and Grim. SpongeBob, Bubbles, and Timmy all screamed in high voices, "AAAHHH!"

The devices were about to hit the three until Bubbles uses her heat vision to destroy them before it lands on their heads.

Buttercup flew over to them, "Come on, let's get outta here."

Sam was about to follow the others, but didn't notice a device that was following her from behind.

"Sam, look out!" Danny yelled as he quickly pushed Sam out of the way, having the device attach to him instead.

"Danny!" Sam cried as he ran over and tried to pull it off of his head.

But then Danny stepped away and said in monotone, "Obey the Eliminator, serve the Darkness."

"No..." Sam said losing him. Danny was about to attack when two forms of light sweep her away into the air.

"Let's go, Princess," Buttercup said.

Two more devices were about to hit Manny and Jenny. Manny quickly spins his buckle to become El Tigre and uses his chain to grab the device to smash it with his claws.

Then they spot Private waddling away at fast speed as he shouted, "Run away before you're a zombie!"

* * *

The remaining pirates who weren't zombies quickly ran to the docks. Jimmy and Blossom were there at the center where the Darkness was.

Everything was being pulled by a strong wind and going up in the air toward the Darkness. Jimmy ran away, pulling Blossom by her hand as the two hid under a palm tree.

"The S.S. SSSSSS is still at sea, my sisters and I could take the others and fly them back to the ship," Blossom said, "If only that Eliminator didn't have my Key, I would have figured out how to destroy the Darkness..."

"Blossom, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Jimmy shouted over the noisy wind. "Destroying isn't the answer! The truth is-" but then he yelped when he began to lift off his feet.

Blossom's eyes widened, remembering the dream she had last night.

Blossom quickly grabbed a hold of Jimmy and also held onto the palm tree for support. "Jimmy! I won't let you go!"

Jimmy nervously looked over his shoulder to see the Darkness and looked back at Blossom. "Blossom, if I get sucked in, I have to let you know-"

"Don't talk like that!" Blossom yelled. "I said I won't let you go!"

When Blossom was losing her grip on the palm tree, her hand slipped off and was about to fly into the air until someone grabbed a hold of her waist.

Blossom turned her head to see Captain SpongeBob. "Don't let go!" he shouted. He was being held by Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy, Ben, and Sam.

"Guys," Blossom smiled but quickly tugged onto Jimmy. However, the Darkness moaned and unleashed a tornado that was sucking all of them.

"At this rate, we'll all be trapped within the Darkness!" Jimmy realized. "You have to let go of me, Blossom! It's the only chance!"

"NO!" Blossom refused.

"Blossom, Captain, listen to me! The Darkness is not what we thought it was," Jimmy explained.

"What are you saying, Jimmy?" SpongeBob shouted to him.

The Darkness moans once again sucking all of them in. Jimmy bowed his head."Timmy, Ben...this is...truly our goodbye. If Danny were here, I'm glad to be here with you guys along with Iago and Remy. And Captain, you'll be always the best Pirate Lord of the seven seas." Then he used his other hand to grab a hold of Blossom's.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should've." he told her with a sad expression. "But know that the Darkness is not looking for destruction, just the opposite."

Timmy and Ben's faces were horrified with fear, and so was SpongeBob and Blossom. She looks in horror. "No, Jimm-"

Jimmy lets go of Blossom and the Darkness began to suck him into its vortex. Jimmy screamed as he flew into the mouth of the Darkness, and once he was inside, its vortex closed up and Blossom, SpongeBob, Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy, Ben, and Sam fell to the ground.

They all groan from the impact until they look up at the sky and see the Darkness moan as it suddenly moves away.

Blossom stands up to see this, and suddenly shouts at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

This looks bad. Jimmy's gone and half of the pirates are brainwashed zombies. What will they do, and how will they stop the Darkness and Eliminator? Review and the next part will be up soon.


	56. Day of Darkness Part 2

Here's the last part of the story, "Day of Darkness". Last time, the Eliminator summoned the Darkness and brainwashed almost all of the pirates. Then Jimmy sacrificed himself to the Darkness in order to save Blossom and his friends. What will happen next?

Enjoy the second part…

* * *

**Day of Darkness: Part 2**

Everything was pitch-black, then groaning was heard as well as muttering, "No...No...Captain...Don't let it take us!"

It was Jimmy, who suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. "Pukin' plutonium, what happened?" he wondered until he noticed he was sitting in a bed that seemed almost familiar to him.

"Morning, Jimmy. Glad to see you're finally awake." he turned and saw it was Timmy, standing beside him with a smile.

"Timmy?" Jimmy asked, "What are you doin-"

Then, the door opens with Danny, not a zombie, with Iago on his shoulder. "Jimmy, glad you're awake!"

"About time, Skinner's having a cow!" Iago scolded.

"Skinner?" Jimmy questioned until his eyes widen. "Wait a minute, where am I? What happened? Where's the Darkness and the Eliminators?"

"Darkness and Eliminators?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Leapin' Leptons! Where's the Captain? And Blossom...the Pirate Lords..."

"Whoa, hold up there, Jimmy. What's going on?" Timmy asked, looking doubtful. "What Pirate Lords?"

"And who's Blossom?" Danny also asked.

"What in the name of Albert Einstein is wrong with you guys?" Jimmy asked in an annoyed tone. "Have you forgotten our pirate crew and captain, and our mission?"

But Timmy and Danny just stood there and stared at him. Then, they laugh. "Jimmy, you must be exhausted from playing pirate yesterday."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed as he laughed. "You obviously had a dream that you were a pirate on the crew of Captain BlackPants himself."

"What? A dream?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "But that can't be true."

He suddenly ran out the front door and was surprised to see he was outside his old home in Tortoonga in front of his old view of the ocean.

"But this is impossible." Jimmy said in shock and horror. "The last thing I remember is being sucked into the Darkness."

"Children!" a voice bellowed from the kitchen.

"Come on, Jim, let's get workin' before Skinner makes us eat scraps again," Timmy said walking to the kitchen.

Danny chuckles walking away, "You're probably drinking seawater again."

While Jimmy continued to sit on the ground, sulking, Remy walked over to him, "You don't look so well." he noticed.

"Just trying to get over this feeling of realizing the fact that all my adventures and everything I've done these past months were all just a dream."

"What's the big deal?" Remy asked. "You have dreams like that all the time."

"Oh right," Jimmy shrugged. "I must've consumed something last night that made me have long-winded pirate dreams." Jimmy turns and grabs a mop, "I guess I should get cleaning then."

He walks away as Remy leaves. "Good luck, Jim." Then, he smirks, "You're gonna need it..."

* * *

Later on, the three boys were working as Danny was cooking, Timmy was doing dishes, and Jimmy was mopping the floor, or what he started doing.

"And so Captain SpongeBob used the Hand of Midas to freeze Shendu back into a statue. We thought he was dead until we find out he was still alive but lost memory of all of it," Jimmy said discussing his "dream" to the two customers at a table.

"Is this kid crazy?" the man whispered to the woman next to him.

"But that wasn't the best part." Jimmy continued. "Before I woke up, I was being sucked into this big hole of darkness while trying to save this girl, though normally I wouldn't do a thing like that, but-"

But he was suddenly interrupted by Danny, who pushed him away. "Excuse us for a moment." he told the customers as he led Jimmy into the kitchen.

Once the two were alone with Timmy in the kitchen, Danny asked, "What up with telling everyone about your crazy dream?"

"Well, although they were only images created from the subconscious of my mind, they make fascinating stories to tell.

"They kinda do." Timmy admitted. "But why do you make me sound annoying in them?"

"Who said I was?" Jimmy asked until he smiled. "It would have been great if they really did happen. If you had been there for real, you would've seen how great a captain SpongeBob BlackPants was."

Danny and Timmy stare at each other until they laugh again. "Even if that were true, I don't think we'd ever end up on BlackPants's crew." Danny said.

"You got that right," Timmy agreed and asked Jimmy, "So do you still wanna play pirate again after work?"

"Definitely," Jimmy smiled.

* * *

Soon in the alley, Jimmy and Timmy were with Danny, Remy, and Iago. "So here's the game," Danny explained throwing them two wooden swords, "The main objective, we hide and find the treasure while fighting Captain ZIM's evil crew."

"So what will we use for treasure?" Timmy wondered.

"We could use something lying around here." Jimmy suggested as he looked around.

Danny checked his pockets. "I got two coins and a piece of string." he noticed, "Iago, got any gold on you?"

"I got...one silver piece." Iago said, throwing the coin to them. "But that's all you're getting."

"Lemme check if I have something," Jimmy said also digging into his pockets. But he felt something round and hard. "Huh?"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and stared at the item he found which was a golden compass. He stared at it in shock, recognizing it. "Is this..."

"Well, Jimmy?" Timmy asked, looking impatient. "You got anything we could use for treasure?"

But Jimmy held out the compass to them. "Guys, look! It's the Compass from my dreams!"

Timmy and Danny just stare at it, not saying anything. "So?" Timmy asked with a dull expression.

"This is the Compass I had since the first adventure of my dream," Jimmy explained, "That's when we first met Captain SpongeBob."

"That can't be the actual compass from your dreams, Jimmy." Danny pointed out. "It's probably just a toy your parents sent you."

Jimmy looks at the Compass as it starts spinning around. It suddenly stops spinning and points at the coins in Danny's hand.

"It works." Jimmy noticed. "The Compass is supposed to point to treasure. But if all those pirate adventures were a dream, why would I have the Compass?"

Danny and Iago look at each other. "Maybe it's a device that you and Sandy made up." He is about to take the Compass, but Jimmy backs away suspiciously.

"Wait, how do you know Sandy if she only exists in my dream?" Jimmy asked.

"You mentioned her, remember?" Timmy pointed out. "Besides, you could've borrowed it from your cool friend, Ben, before you moved out here."

"I don't recall mentioning Sandy to you guys...or Ben..." Jimmy said.

Timmy and Danny look at each other as their eyes narrow. Then Timmy swiftly snatches the Compass away from Jimmy.

"Hey!" Jimmy snaps.

"That's very smart of you, Jimmy Neutron," Timmy said as he and Danny smirked. Timmy throws the Compass and Iago flies and grabs it in his talons.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked with a surprised look. "What are you doing?"

Then suddenly, a red portal appeared behind him, and out of it stepped SpongeBob BlackPants, with a rope tied around his waist and two swords in his hands.

"Get away from Jimmy you mechanical fiends!" he yelled out. He throws one sword that pins Danny's shirt to the wall, and throws the other one which pins Timmy's sleeve to the wall also.

"Captain SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked, surprised to see him. "What's going on? What are you doing to them?"

"Those aren't your two childhood friends, Jimmy." SpongeBob explained, pointing.

Jimmy turned and gasped to see Timmy and Danny turn into Eliminators. They looked different than the lead Eliminator who was silver and have green eyes.

"I don't understand." Jimmy said in confusion and horror. "I'm supposed to be in Tortoonga with Timmy and Danny, and Iago and Remy!"

"No, you're not, Jimmy." SpongeBob explained. "This is all an illusion. You're at the heart of the Darkness right now."

The Eliminator aimed a gun at Jimmy, who still stood there in shock until SpongeBob jumped over and grabbed him out of the fire. "And I'm here to get you out of it."

"Wait, my Compass..." Jimmy realized.

He ran over and picked up SpongeBob's sword and threw it at Iago, causing him to drop the Compass and turn into an Eliminator. Jimmy quickly jumped out of the way before the Eliminator could fall on top of him.

His Compass landed near the other Eliminator, and Jimmy quickly ran over and picked it up. "And if I know Timmy, I know he would never call Ben cool." he sneered at the Eliminator. "So work on your detail next time!"

As the Eliminators fired at them, Jimmy ran over to SpongeBob. "How are we supposed to escape from here?"

SpongeBob just wrapped his arm around Jimmy. "You better hang on tight." he suggested before tugging twice on the rope around him.

Suddenly, the rope pulls SpongeBob and Jimmy into the red portal. They both scream as they were dragged through a tunnel of Darkness. Then they saw a bright light at the end which they were pulled through.

Afterwards, they fell out of the sky and landed on the sandy ground.

SpongeBob groaned and smiled, "We made it."

"Made it where?" Jimmy sat up and asked until he followed the other end of the rope to see Buttercup, Bubbles, Timmy, and Ben holding it.

"Guys?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy!" Ben raised his fist up.

"Yahoo! You're okay!" Timmy cheered.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Bubbles cried happily.

"I knew you were okay." Buttercup said with a shrug.

"Wait," Jimmy began asking. "If you're here, where's everyone else?"

"We'll show you." SpongeBob said, dragging him away.

* * *

Soon, the group walks inside a cave and see Sam, Jenny, Manny, Private, and Blossom inside. "We did it!" SpongeBob announced. "We saved him!"

Blossom turned around and smiled. "Jimmy!" she zoomed over and hugged him. "I was so worried after what happened!"

"I'm relieved to see you're alright also." Jimmy responded. "What happened after I was swallowed?"

"A lot of things, matey." SpongeBob answered with a sigh. "We're all that's left."

"'All that's left'?" Jimmy seemed surprised. "What happened to the others?"

SpongeBob answered, "The Eliminator attached mind-controlling helmets on our pirate crew and turned them into evil robot zombies. Now they're making some kind of large weapon for evil purposes."

"It'd be easy if we just destroyed the Darkness." Manny said.

"Hold up a sec," Jimmy turned to Blossom. "Do you recall what I said to you before?"

Blossom thought about it, "That...the Darkness wants the opposite."

"That's right," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, what were you saying about the Darkness before you got swallowed by it?" SpongeBob asked.

"What I've been saying before," Jimmy answered. "Captain, when the Darkness invaded years ago, who was it that attacked first? The Darkness or the Navy?"

"Oh, it was the Navy of course. The Navy thought the Darkness was dark and scary so they attacked it," SpongeBob easily answered.

"And Manny, Jenny," Jimmy asked the two captains. "Was it you and the rest of the pirates that attacked first when the Darkness appeared earlier?"

"Well, of course we did." Jenny easily answered also.

"Yeah," Manny nodded, "Before I was a Pirate Lord, Papi and the other Pirate Lords thought it was dark and scary so they attacked it."

"Okay," Jimmy nodded. "Well, other than the Darkness being 'dark and scary', what other threats did it pose?"

"Threats?" SpongeBob asked angrily, "Jimmy, how dare you question about the Darkness when it has the power to...uh...well, um...well, it's so deadly and it can...um..."

"It's big and scary." Private peeped. "Does that count as a threat?"

"Jim, where are you going with this?" Timmy asked.

"I'm getting to that." Jimmy replied, and then he explained, "The fact is that the Darkness never resorted to any violence when it appeared, not until being provoked by those who were feared by it."

"But what about Blossom and the Key?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, from my research, the previous holder of the Key of Heart defeated the Darkness by shooting it with light from the Key." Jimmy answered. "So, that would mean that whoever used the Key last was the first to give Darkness what it wanted: light."

"So Bloom never thought it was evil?" Blossom asked.

"Exactly."

"So if the Darkness isn't evil, what is it doing here?" Timmy wondered, "And what about the Eliminator that tried to eliminate us."

"The Eliminator..." Jimmy thought to himself. "The Eliminator was the one who brought the Darkness here, so it must want it here for something." his eyes widen. "That also makes me wonder about that weapon he's making our crew built."

SpongeBob stood up and shouted, "That means we have to stop that Eliminator and save the pirates!"

"How do we do that?" Ben asked. "If that Eliminator sees us, he'll turn us into brainwashed zombies too."

"What do we do, Captain SpongeBob?" Bubbles asked.

SpongeBob thought, "We need some way to get past the Eliminator and the brainwashed zombie pirates, and stop whatever that machine is that they're building."

"As captain, we order Neutron to decide." Manny said.

Everyone stared at Jimmy as the genius said, "Well, in order to conquer the Eliminator we'll have to split into groups. One to distract the Eliminator and the pirates, and one to stop the machine."

"Now that's the Jimmy we know," Timmy smirked.

Jimmy then instructed, "The team of SpongeBob, Manny, Jenny, Bubbles, and Buttercup will provide a distraction against the Eliminator and the zombies."

Buttercup, Manny, and Jenny both grin while SpongeBob and Bubbles just look nervous.

"Private, Timmy, Ben, Sam, Blossom, and I will find a way to shut down the machine," Jimmy told the other four

"Alright, this will be a synch." Timmy said in determination.

"The Eliminator's plan is bound to be a bust." Ben added.

"I know." Timmy said dully.

"Okay," Jimmy said. "If we wanna save the world from ultimate destruction, let's head out."

"Good thinking, Jim," Private said and high slaps Jimmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island, there was a large machine that looked somewhat like a giant laser ray. It was being tended to by the brainwashed pirates that were putting it together.

The Eliminator watched everything from atop of a large cliff. "Very soon, it will be complete." he looked at the Key of Light in his hand.

Iago flew over everyone unnoticed, and then landed in a tree that Jimmy and the others were hiding under. "How bad does it look?" Jimmy asked.

"Bad. Really bad," Iago said, "The ray is almost finished and it is heavily guarded."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Manny said unsure.

"No, it'll be alright." Jimmy assured. "Just remember the plan. Once it's clear enough, me and the others will head to the ray and take it apart."

Later on, SpongeBob walked out of a bush and strutted toward the pirates. "Hey, zombies! Come get me if you wanna turn me into a robot zombie!"

The brainwashed Patrick, Grim, Squidward, and Brad turned to him and started walking toward him. SpongeBob takes out two swords and yells in battle cry, charging toward the brainwashed zombies.

Buttercup flies over and punches down Mandy, Tak, and ZIM. Manny uses his claws to knock down some of the pirates and Jenny extends her hands to pull them away from the machine.

From behind a bush, Jimmy signals his team and they start quietly making their way to the ray.

Jimmy looked at the controls and pondered out loud, "If I could figure out the operating system, I might be able to sabotage it and keep it from ever being powered up, though it could take a while."

"Well, whatever it is, you better do it now." Sam suggested. "And fast."

"I'll try my best." Jimmy muttered in uncertainty as he typed on the controls.

The Eliminator was still holding the Key when as he notices the Darkness approaching him. "Just in time." he said, gripping the Key in his fist.

He walked toward the cliff and bowed down to the Darkness. "I have waited so long for you."

The Darkness moaned as it floated in the sky and the Eliminator added, "I have everything prepared for your arrival."

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was fighting the brainwashed pirates, deflecting their attacks with his swords. "Ha!" he taunted. "Is that all you got! I don't even have a scratch!"

But then he was suddenly knocked on the head with a wrench that was held by Sandy, and he fell to the ground.

"Now you will surrender yourself to the Darkness." Sandy said.

SpongeBob gets up and points his sword at Sandy. "Sandy, I don't wanna fight you but I have no choice."

"Just you try..." Sandy snarled.

Bubbles was flying around, staring at the pirates until she was hit by a green ecto-beam and tumbled on the ground.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup cried and growled angrily to stare at Danny with his hand glowing.

"Surrender yourself to the Darkness." Danny said to Bubbles. "And obey the Eliminator."

Buttercup punched her fists. "No chance, ghost kid. Bring it on!"

Jimmy was still typing on the controls of the ray until Blossom asked, "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet," Jimmy answered. "I just need a little while longer."

"I hope the others are alright." Private said. "They might not be able to handle all those pirates at once."

"Of course they can." Timmy said with a smile. "What can go wrong?"

"Jimmy says whenever you say that, something does go wrong," Ben commented.

Timmy rolls his eyes annoyingly but gasps. "Look out!" Timmy pushes Ben out of the way when a sword comes and hits Timmy, pinning him to a palm tree. Ben turns and sees his grandpa, who was a brainwashed zombie.

"Oh no," Ben gasps until he looked at his watch and turned the dial on it. He slammed the button down and turned into a large alien made of crystals.

"Hang on, Timmy." the alien, Diamondhead, said as he ran toward his Timmy and his grandpa.

Then Blossom grabbed Jimmy by his coat and started shaking him. "Jimmy, if you don't hurry we'll all be doomed!" she shouted as Sam and Private joined in at shouting at him to hurry.

"Stop pestering me!" Jimmy yelled back, "I'm trying!"

The Eliminator stopped and turned to see the remaining pirates shouting at Jimmy who is attempt to shut the machine down.

Then the monitor at the controls beeped. "It's done." Jimmy smiled. "Now all I need to do is push the 'enter' key..."

But then, he, Blossom, Sam, and Private were suddenly grabbed by Squidward, Grim, ZIM, and Tuck.

Then the Eliminator landed in front of them and said, "So, you thought you could stop me?"

Jimmy tried to get out of Squidward's grasp until he turns to see Max had captured Timmy and Ben as well.

"If we won't then Captain SpongeBob and the others will!" Jimmy shouted to the Eliminator.

"Is that so?" the Eliminator asked.

Jimmy gasps to see Sandy holding a beat up SpongeBob, Danny holding Bubbles and Buttercup with his ghost manipulation, and ZIM's crew holding Jenny, and the penguins holding Manny.

"And now that my machine is complete, my plan will succeed." The Eliminator said.

"What plan?" Jimmy asked. "To use the Darkness to destroy all of mankind? That'll never work!"

"Not exactly." the Eliminator answered as the Darkness appeared in the sky.

"Now is the time." the Eliminator flew over to the ray and inserted the Key of Heart into a slot behind the ray. Then he pushed a button which made the ray charge up.

He pushed a button and the ray rose up into the sky and to the Darkness. The Key of Heart began to glow which made the ray begin to glow also until it shot a beam of light up to the sky and into the Darkness. The Darkness moaned as it was hit by the ray of light shooting at it.

"What's going on?" Sam wondered.

"You're not destroying the Darkness," Blossom asked the Eliminator. "Are you?"

"Of course not," the Eliminator answered. "I'm taking its power. Once it's all mine, I'll be powerful enough to destroy it and everything else in this world."

"Wait, so you're the evil bad dude instead of the Darkness?" Timmy asked, "Why are you betraying the one who probably created you?"

"You ask way too many questions." The Eliminator turned to Max. "Take out the big-toothed brat."

Timmy screamed as Max held him. Jimmy shouted, "Timmy, no!"

Ben struggled to reach over to his watch and transform into an alien. Then he managed to push the button and change into Four Arms and get out of Max's grip. Then he quickly grabbed Timmy and pushed Max away before he could hurt him with his sword.

"Hey, you saved me." Timmy said to Ben.

"What are friends for?" Ben replied.

"But don't think this means you can still be Jimmy's best friend after this." Timmy pointed out.

"No problem. I'll just be Jimmy's best-best friend." Ben jokingly replied.

"Ben!" Jimmy yelled. "Hit the 'enter' key on the control panel! That'll shut down the ray!"

"On it."

When Four Arms ran towards the ray, a blast of magic hit him and he looked to see Tak standing in his way with his staff aiming at him. "Actually, give me a couple minutes."

Tak aims multiple blasts at Four Arms but he lifts a giant rock and throws it at him. Tak then blasts the rock with his staff, causing it to disappear and fire more spells at Four Arms.

The Eliminator stared up at the Darkness. "Only minutes away before all the power of the Darkness is mine."

Jimmy turned to Blossom and whispered, "This may sound crazy, but we have to somehow stop the Eliminator before he takes all the power from the Darkness."

"But how? The light from the Key is absorbing the Darkness giving the Eliminator pow-" then Blossom realized, "The Key!"

"The Key?" Jimmy questioned. "What about it?"

"The Key is the one that's powering the machine," Blossom said, "And the machine is programmed to use the Key to weaken the Darkness and steal its energy."

"You must be right." Jimmy nodded. "If we can shut down the machine, we can get the Key back and stop the Eliminator."

"That's sounds great and all, but how do we escape to do all that?" Blossom dully asked, noting their captors.

Jimmy thought for a while, and then said, "I may not have teeth as strong as Timmy's, but..." then he suddenly bit down on Squidward's tentacle.

"Ow!" Squidward lets go of Jimmy and waves his hand in pain.

Then Jimmy quickly got away from Squidward and ran over to Grim, pulling off his arms and using them to push Grim away, freeing Blossom.

"We have to get to the machine so we can shut it down and get your key." Jimmy told her. "It's the only way to stop the Eliminator."

"Right," Blossom nodded. She picked up Jimmy and flew toward the machine.

But then she was suddenly grabbed by her ponytail and pulled to the ground, dropping Jimmy. She turned and saw it was Bloo holding her.

"Blossom, no!" Jimmy shouted until Blossom shouted to him, "Get to the machine, Neutron!"

"Uh...okay." Jimmy reluctantly agreed before he started running toward the machine.

When he got closer to the machine, he saw the screen still waiting for the 'enter' key to be pressed. He smiled, "At last, I can-" but then he was suddenly grabbed by the Eliminator from the back of his coat.

"You aren't gonna do anything, twerp," the Eliminator said.

He looked up into the sky and Jimmy noticed the Darkness was somehow getting smaller. "Soon, the Darkness' powers will be mine and I will rule this world. Nothing will stop me, especially all of you pirates and humans."

Jimmy frowned sadly as he watched his brainwashed friends being controlled by the Eliminator and the rest of his pirate crew and friends being held captive by them. But then he narrowed his eyes in determination.

"No..." Jimmy said angrily. "I won't let it end now!" he suddenly slid out of his coat and landed on the floor. Then quickly slammed his hand on the 'enter' key of the computer.

"NO!" the Eliminator shouted as he pushed Jimmy aside, but it was too late.

The beam stopped and the glowing Key faded out. Jimmy quickly grabbed the Key and noticed the machine is backfiring. "Now all of the stolen energy will be given back to your master."

The Eliminator's eyes glowed red with anger. "No...Never!" It turned to the machine and before it can explode, he created a portal in its mouth and begins to suck the machine that is erupting with the Darkness' energy.

Jimmy's eyes widen in shock. "What in the Nebula Galaxy are you doing?" he asked.

Finally, the Eliminator sucked the machine into it. A large explosion was heard inside him. However, he let out a small burp. Then, the Eliminator started to glow, becoming larger and changing into a more lethal machine.

Jimmy, Blossom, and the others look in horror above to see what the Eliminator was becoming.

Once the Eliminator was completely transformed, he said, "Now this is more like it."

Blossom punched Bloo away and sped over to Jimmy, "What's happening? I thought he couldn't take the energy from the Darkness anymore."

"We did stop it from taking more energy but the Eliminator absorbed the energy stored in the machine into himself," Jimmy said.

"I stand corrected," SpongeBob muttered. "NOW we're doomed."

The large robot stood up. "From now on, call me...the Destructo-Nator. I have all the energy I need to finish all of you off, but first." The Destructo-Nator turned to the Darkness. A large missile appeared from its shoulder and locked onto the Darkness.

"Stop this!" Jimmy shouted to the Destructo-Nator. "The Darkness doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. If you destroy it now, you're making a big mistake!"

"You..." the Destructo-Nator said, turning its head to Jimmy. "Little genius boy, have interfered with my plans long enough. In order to prevent that mistake, I'll destroy you first."

Blossom's eyes widened in horror. She quickly flew toward the genius. "Jimmy!" she cried and grabbed a hold of him, touching the Key of Heart. Suddenly, the Key began glowing and the bright light spread over Blossom and Jimmy.

SpongeBob, Jenny, Manny, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ben, Timmy, Sam, and Private shield their eyes from the bright light as it began to fade.

Jimmy looked and noticed the Key now around Blossom's neck is glowing. Jimmy and Blossom look at it and remembered about how it was used for the machine. They smiled at each other. "It's not over yet," Blossom said and sweeps Jimmy into the air.

Jimmy calls out to the pirates. "Guys! You guys distract and fight the Destructo-Nator."

As they watch Blossom and Jimmy fly away, SpongeBob holds his head in shock, "Is he crazy?"

Timmy had a serious face. "Maybe. But they're our only hope. We gotta fight that dude before it destroys us." He turns to the Zombies holding them and then to Bubbles, "Bubbles, emit sonic scream."

Bubbles nodded and took a deep breath. Then, she screams letting out sonic vibrations. Her screaming causes the mind control devices to spark and malfunction.

Danny suddenly let go of Bubbles and Buttercup as the device around his head sparks until it crumbles to pieces.

Danny shook his head, now back to normal. "Huh? What happened?"

"Danny!" Sam cried and hugged her boyfriend. She turned back to Timmy, "Timmy, how did you know that the sonic vibrations can disrupt the signals from the mind control devices."

Timmy was silent for a moment seemingly clueless. Then the device crumbled around Sandy's head until she was free from the device too.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob cheered and started to hug Sandy. Danny and Bubbles look at each other flew into the sky. The two of them let out sonic screams and ghostly wails that echoed throughout the island.

Soon, all the mind-control devices on the pirates began to short-circuit and crumble to pieces, freeing all of them from the Eliminator's control.

The pirates were happy to have their fellow crewmembers and captains back to normal and Bubbles hugged Danny after they were done.

"Gee, why didn't we think about that earlier?" Timmy said dully to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob shrugs and raised his sword to the Destructo-Nator. "Pirates...attack!"

SpongeBob and the pirates all charged toward the Destructo-Nator, who didn't seem intimidated by them though.

"Pirates..." it groaned and then fired lasers at them. But Jenny quickly transforms her arms into mirrors to reflect the attacks.

The Destructo-Nator began to attack the pirates, not noticing Blossom and Jimmy flying behind them. "If the Key is used on the machine to absorb the Darkness' power..."

"Then, we can use the Key itself to absorb it back," Jimmy finished.

Blossom held her Key and added, "If this works than the Destructo-Nator will no longer try to hurt us or the Darkness again."

The Destructo-Nator continued to fight the pirates as it launched a bunch of small missiles at them that exploded on the ground near them. Danny, Buttercup, and Bubbles used ghost rays and eye beams to destroy some of the missiles before they hit the ground.

"You better hurry, Blossom." Jimmy suggested as he watched everything. "I don't know how long the Captain and everyone can keep this up."

Blossom nodded and held the Key toward the Destructo-Nator. "Take away the Darkness' power from the Destructo-Nator."

The Key began to glow as it powered up, but the Destructo-Nator suddenly turned around and noticed this. "You!" it said as it swatted at them, which caused Jimmy to lose his grip on Blossom and fall below.

SpongeBob, Blossom, and the rest of the pirates gasp as they see Jimmy fall below into the ocean.

Blossom looked at the ocean as the waves hit the water. However, she turns back into the Destructo-Nator with the Key still glowing.

Blossom glared as she held the Key tight in her fist. "You won't get away with this!" she yelled at the Destructo-Nator.

The glowed brighter and the Destructo-Nator flinched as the light went toward it. "No..." the Destructo-Nator yelled. "The Key is too much!"

The Key glowed brighter as the light continued to absorb back the Destructo-Nator's power. Soon, the Destructo-Nator began to shrink smaller as its deadly weapons began to disappear. Afterwards, the Destructo-Nator was back to being just the Eliminator. Then the droid quickly flew away. Blossom stared at her Key that was full of the Darkness' power and then stared at the distance where the Eliminator flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, Jimmy had crawled out of the ocean and panted heavily. "That was too close." Jimmy muttered as he held his chest.

But then he stopped when he saw the Eliminator land in front of him. The Eliminator growled and grabbed Jimmy, holding him by the throat as Jimmy gasped for air.

"Thanks to your doing, my plans to steal power from my master were foiled as well as my plans of conquering this planet." The Eliminator said to Jimmy. "Now I'm going to do what I should've done before: eliminating you."

"No..." Jimmy gasped as The Eliminator's grip tightened around his neck.

But then, the Eliminator's head was suddenly knocked off its body with sparking wires sticking out of its neck. Its body lets go of Jimmy and he fell to the ground, panting and coughing for air.

Jimmy looked up to see Blossom holding a large boulder and she dropped it on the Eliminator's body, crushing it.

"Blossom," Jimmy said in surprise and relief. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." Blossom said as she picked up the Eliminator's head. "I didn't wanna lose you again."

Jimmy smiled at her and she smiled back. "This isn't over!" the Eliminator yelled as a head, ruining the moment.

Blossom just glared and threw the head into the ocean and a shark suddenly swam up the surface, eating it in one bite.

Blossom wiped her hands. "And that takes care of it. Mission accomplished."

"Not quite," Jimmy said as he grabbed Blossom's Key around her neck. "There's still one last thing we have to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain SpongeBob was holding Jimmy's coat while the rest of the pirates stood behind him, looking mournful.

"Though some of us did not know Jimmy Neutron quite well," SpongeBob spoke woefully. "It should be known that from this day, the memory of his noble sacrifice shall always be remembered."

As everyone stood there silently, a voice asked, "What's everyone doing?"

Jimmy and Blossom were walking behind SpongeBob with everyone surprised. SpongeBob didn't notice however.

"Shh!" SpongeBob hushed loudly with his eyes closed as he held Jimmy's coat. "We're supposed to be remembering all our times with Jimmy."

"But Captain, I..." Jimmy tried to say.

However, SpongeBob still didn't pay attention, "Oh yeah, I remember the time he said that."

"Captain, we still need to assist the Darkness."

"Hmm...I don't remember him saying that before."

Jimmy taps him on the shoulder. "I'm not dead, Captain."

"Don't you lie to me!" SpongeBob turned and yelled at him holding Jimmy's arms, "Jimmy's dead! And he was an honorable pirate who tried to save all our live-"

SpongeBob finally notices that he's holding Jimmy, still alive.

"Jimmy, it's you!" SpongeBob shouted happily as he hugged him. "You're alive! Wait, you're not a ghost, are you?" he asked, backing away. "Cuz if you are, that would be-"

"No, Captain, I am still very much alive." Jimmy gladly explained. "It's all thanks to Blossom."

Blossom smiled while SpongeBob sighed in relief as he hugged Jimmy again, "Thank Neptune we had a happy ending."

"Actually, this isn't the end just yet." Jimmy explained. "We still need to return the Darkness' power now that the Eliminator's gone for good."

"Are you sure about this, Jimmy?" Danny asked in uncertainty. "Is the Darkness really not as bad as you say it is?"

"That's correct." Jimmy smiled. "And with Blossom here, she can return the power to the Darkness and we can give it the one thing it wants...friendship."

Most of the pirates just stared at Jimmy with weird looks. "You're kidding, right?" Skipper asked.

"You guys missed out when Jimmy explained that the Darkness was really a hole of loneliness, but with this, we can stop the Darkness and keep it from sucking anything else in." SpongeBob explained.

"That's right. I learned a lot from when I was in the Darkness' heart," Jimmy added.

"Well, Jimmy," Max started saying. "If you think this is what we have to do, we're with you."

The rest of the pirates eventually agree, and Jimmy turns to Blossom, "Are you ready to use your Key for the Darkness?"

Blossom gripped the Key of Heart around her neck and nodded with a smile. "You bet I am."

Soon, Blossom flew toward the Darkness and held the Key of Heart in the air while the rest of the pirates watched.

"Take back your powers, Darkness." Blossom shouted as her Key began to glow.

Suddenly, her Key unleashed its power back into the Darkness. As the light of power went back into the Darkness, it suddenly grew bigger to its original size. Once all the power was returned to the Darkness, it moaned as Blossom stared at her Key.

As the Darkness gained back its power, Blossom's Key emitted a bright white light. Blossom closed one eye as she held it out and the light went toward the Darkness.

"If the Darkness has its power back, now what's happening?" Bubbles asked as she watched.

"The Key must have some sort of alternate reaction to the Darkness." Jimmy estimated. "And it seems to be affecting the Darkness as well."

As the light covered the Darkness, the dark clouds around it seemed to disappear. Then once the Key of Heart stopped glowing, Blossom gasped in shock to see the Darkness had changed. Instead of just dark clouds or a vortex of doom, the Darkness is now a smiley face who grinned in happiness.

"Ahoy," SpongeBob said with glowing eyes and a smile. "The Darkness is no longer dark anymore."

"Now it's a smiley face," Cosmo laughed.

"You mean it's now 'the Kindness'." Jimmy pointed out.

"Right..."

Blossom landed on the ground and ran up to Jimmy. "I did it!" she said happily. "I used the Key of Heart and saved the Darkness."

"You sure did, Blossom," Jimmy said hugging her.

"So the Darkness was never evil after all," Sandy realized.

"And it just wanted some friends." Jenny also realized.

"Bloom already knew what the Darkness really was and was trying to become friends with it," Jimmy explained, "However; the Navy got in the way and thought it was a threat."

"That explains why the Darkness sucked everything in once they attacked it." Timmy realized. "No one stopped wonder why the Darkness came anyway, so they just assumed the worst."

"Right," Jimmy nodded. "After all my research on the subject, my suspicions were confirmed once the Darkness pulled me into its heart."

"What did you learn from inside it?" Danny wondered.

Jimmy answered, "The true intentions of the Darkness. It never wanted to invade or attack anyone. It was just lonely and needed companionship; and thanks to Blossom, it can live forever as the Kindness."

"Well, in that case, we can all be friends to the Kindness." SpongeBob happily suggested.

All of the pirates (except for ZIM and his crew) all happily agreed as the Kindness shined brightly in the sky with a happy smile.

* * *

Later on, all the pirates were now at the docks, saying goodbye as they prepared to leave on their own ships.

SpongeBob was with his crew as well with Blossom and her sisters, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny along. As for Ben, he is with his grandfather.

"Well, Ben, it's been fun these past few weeks." Jimmy said. "We couldn't have succeeded in this mission without you and Captain Tennyson."

"It's no big deal. It was you and Blossom who did most of the work," Ben chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's true." Timmy suddenly said as Jimmy glared. "Feel free to write- but not too often."

"No problem," Ben replied and giving the two boys a knuckle touch.

Meanwhile, Danny gave Sam a kiss and said with a smile, "I'll talk to you again someday."

"Yeah, I'll write once I get back home." Sam replied. "Just make sure you don't get brainwashed by any other robots, okay?"

"On it."

"Oh great, more letters to send," Iago groaned but Danny closed his beak.

But then Bubbles got in between him and Sam and hugged the Goth as she cried, "Oh, Sam, I'm gonna miss you! We're best friends, but we never see each other that much! Please don't forget me! Please don't forget me!"

"I promise, Bubbles." Sam said, trying to get out of the strong little girl's grip. "Just like last time you said goodbye to me."

"Oh yeah," Bubbles giggled when Buttercup grabbed her.

"Come on," the green eyed girl groaned, "Let's get going before more Eliminators show up."

"Bubbles is more like a Hugginator." Danny pointed out as he and Sam laugh.

Soon, Sam left on Jenny's ship, and SpongeBob and his crew wave goodbye as she, Max, the Penguins, ZIM, and Manny left.

"What a grand pirate adventure, don't you think?" SpongeBob asked his crew.

"What are you insane!" Tak exclaimed, "We almost got killed traveling all over the seas, Jimmy was sucked into a black vortex, most of the crew got zombified, and the Destructo-Nator almost destroyed the world!"

Everyone stared at Tak until Timmy smiled and broke the silence, "Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"You have a point," Tak agreed, "Captain, it was indeed one of the greatest pirate adventures we will never forget."

"Aye, mate, aye," SpongeBob replied with a calm smile. "With another grand pirate adventure behind us, who knows what will come next." Then he ran off while shouting, "Hoist the anchor and set the sails!"

When the crew ran off to do their respective orders, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny stood around along with the Powerpuff Girls.

"It was a pretty cool adventure." Danny said to Timmy, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "And it's kinda nice to have an adventure where Jimmy and Blossom won't argue."

"Uh huh," Bubbles nodded happily. "I'm so happy they like each other now."

"It was so amazing when you used your Key to lighten the Darkness." Jimmy said to Blossom.

"But it was your knowledge that helped us find out about the Darkness' true intentions," Blossom said.

"Though, in truth, we wouldn't have been able to help the Darkness if the Eliminator hadn't captured you and used your Key to bring back the Darkness." Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah," Blossom agreed until she said, "But I wouldn't have been captured if you hadn't disobeyed your orders and left."

"Well, you shouldn't have let yourself get captured."

"And you shouldn't have disobeyed the Captain's orders. You left me there with the Eliminator to easily take me!"

"You weren't the one retaining all the knowledge we needed to defeat it and save the Darkness!" Jimmy shouted.

"If it weren't for me, you would've been strangled to death by the Eliminator!" Blossom shouted back.

"I was about to get away in 2.5 seconds before you came along!"

Timmy, Danny, and the other PPGs stare as Jimmy and Blossom began to argue again.

"It's too bad I couldn't knock off your big dumb head like I did with the Eliminator!" Blossom shouted.

"Well, it's a wonder why you couldn't figure out the Darkness' true intentions since you always act like a know-it-all red-head!" Jimmy shouted back.

Danny looked dully at Timmy, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "Well, it was nice while it lasted, wasn't it?"

The three nod and they all walk away, leaving Jimmy and Blossom to continue trading insults to each other.

**The End**

* * *

And that's it for the Invasion of the Darkness arc, I hope you enjoyed it…But it's not over yet. Review what you thought, and pretty soon the next and FINAL story for Captain BlackPants will be posted soon.


	57. Vacation of Retirement: Part 1

Okay, here it is…the final story of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean adventures! I know it's sad, but me and Dannyfangirl wrote a big finale for the end to a big story. Here's the plot…

Plot: When the crew reach a vacation island resort, they decide to relax for a while after a long journey and to prepare for SpongeBob and Sandy's wedding. When hanging on a beach, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are reunited with their parents who are vacationing on the island as well. But once the parents find out they have been traveling with a pirate crew, they are shocked and disappointed of the life-threatening adventures they've been having and decide to take them away from the crew and forbid the boys from having contact with each other. SpongeBob and Sandy venture across the island trying to find the perfect place to have their wedding, only to have bad things happen to them at every location. Meanwhile, the boys have trouble trying to live a normal life away from each other especially when each being attacked by members of ZIM's crew. But when their parents are captured at night by ZIM (who is acting unusual), the three must reunite to save them.

Now here's the first part of the finale…

* * *

**Vacation of Retirement: Part 1**

It was a bright sunny day out on the ocean, and the S.S. SSSSSS was sailing on cool calm waters after their last big adventure a week ago.

The PowerPuff Girls were on small chairs and in their bathing suits attempting a tan in the sun along with Mandy and Squidward. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and Tak come along noticing them. "You must be exhausted, especially during our last trip with the Darkness," Danny guessed.

Blossom removed her sunglasses and turned to the boys. "Yeah," she answered. "We're at least trying to relax before we get hauled off on another adventure."

"Hey Blue boy, more wind!" Buttercup yelled as Bloo who along with Mac, were fanning the girls with a large leaf.

"How much fan do you need?" Bloo mumbled, "And when do I get a turn. I'm starting to get a bit pale blue..."

"You get a turn after you cool me down from the sun." Mandy said in a low tone as she relaxed.

"This may seem like an off question, but..." Jimmy began asking. "When was the last time you guys had the chance to just relax from looting and treasure hunting?"

"Yeah," Timmy asked also. "Haven't you ever just gone somewhere to relax? Like on a vacation?"

"Honestly, the Captain would never let us go on vacation, unless something big comes up involving him," Bubbles said when a square shadow blocks the PPGs' sunlight.

It was SpongeBob. Buttercup takes off her sunglasses, "Captain, you're blocking our sun!"

"Sorry girls, but you won't believe this! This is big exciting news!" SpongeBob exclaimed happily.

"Captain, you seem more...cheerful than usual," Tak noticed, "What's the news?"

SpongeBob held his breath, biting his lip who was overjoyed with excitement. Unable to hold it he yells out, "I'm getting MARRIED!"

"WHAT?" the crew quickly replied in shock. Then, Bloo groaned and suddenly fainted as Mac turned to him.

Remy, who was inside the galley suddenly dropped a pepper shaker he was using to cook along with Iago who tried to steal a grape, a bunch of seagulls flew away before a distracted Grim could hit them with his scythe, Cosmo and Wanda stop feeding Poof as he started to cry, and Patrick suddenly woke up from below deck looking confused.

Everyone else who was with the Captain was jaw dropped. "That's right!" SpongeBob smiled proudly, "This sponge has found a lady to settle with! WHOOO!"

Bloo got up, faintly awake. "Hey Mac. I just had the craziest dream," he said to him, "I thought I just heard the Captain saying he's gonna get married."

"He actually did, Bloo." Mac replied uneasily. "And he hasn't even told us who he's getting married to."

Bloo's eyes widened and he faints, once again.

"Yeah, Captain, who are you getting married to?" Tak asked SpongeBob.

"And what about Sandy?" Timmy asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" SpongeBob chuckled, patting Timmy on the head when Bloo was gaining conscious, "I'm getting married to Sandy!"

"WHAT?" the crew all shouted in shock again as Bloo fell to the ground in faint once again.

"That's right!" SpongeBob shouted proudly. "From this day until the wedding, Sandy is no longer my girlfriend. She's now my fiancée!"

"Well, Captain, I have to admit." Jimmy began saying. "This is really...commemorative."

"Yeah," Danny said with a small smile. "Congratulations."

"That is so sweet!" Bubbles giggled, "I love weddings! Can I be the flower girl?"

"Aye, aye," SpongeBob nodded. "Sandy and I are inviting all of you to attend our wedding."

"Where's the wedding at?" Blossom wondered.

"That's the best part," SpongeBob and took out a brochure, "We're going to Paradise Springs, a vacation resort and spa on a beautiful exotic island. It's just ahead of us."

Squidward chuckled in excitement. "We're going to a luxurious island?"

"For a vacation?" Buttercup also asked, excited.

"Mm hmm," SpongeBob nodded. "There are a ton of places that Sandy and I can pick to have our wedding. While we look, you all can relax and look in tip-top shape for our big day."

"Hooray!" the PowerPuffs, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, and Squidward cheered. SpongeBob turns around to meet with Sandy and leaves while humming the "Here Comes the Bride" song.

Bloo finally wakes up. "Ugh...what just happened?" he wondered who didn't hear SpongeBob's plan.

* * *

Later that day, the ship reaches a dock at a large island, and SpongeBob and the crew exited the ship and walk over to a large sunny beach. Their eyes widen as they smile to see the waves washing on the shore and people relaxing on the sand.

"Don't you think it's strange that pirates are coming to a resort?" Wanda asked.

"That's nonsense!" SpongeBob chuckled, "This Island is welcome to everyone, especially pirates, and the locals here are very friendly and open with love and harmony."

They then see a little girl building a sand castle until an older boy marches over and stomps on the castle, destroying it. He then walks away smirking while the little girl cries loudly.

"Well...almost everyone," SpongeBob said, "We're gonna be staying here for a while, so you guys do whatever you need and want."

"Meanwhile, BlackPants and I are gonna find a romantic place for our weddin'," Sandy said leaning closer to him as SpongeBob's face turns red and his hat spins around.

Timmy looks over to the others and quickly says, "Let's get outta here before they start kissing."

The rest of the crew agrees and runs off to the beach. Blossom, Buttercup, Squidward, and Grim lay on reclining chairs as they tan; Mandy and Patrick sit on a blanket under an umbrella while Billy and Bubbles build a sand castle.

Timmy splashes his feet into the waves hitting the sand with Jimmy and Danny watching. "I love being a pirate!" Timmy told them happily. "We never used to have adventures like this before!"

"Yeah," Danny agreed as he splashed into the water also. "It was great of Captain SpongeBob to bring us here after a long and dangerous pirate adventure."

"Like Blossom said, now we have time to relax," Jimmy said.

"Aye, aye," Timmy said as a surfboard poof in front of him. "But we can't relax all the time while we're here."

Jimmy and Danny stare at each other after this. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy were walking on the beach.

"We can have the wedding here." SpongeBob excitedly suggested. "It has sun, fun, and a nice view."

"Ain't that right, partner," Sandy agreed and noticed the waves hitting her feet, "And the water looks calm and perfect."

"Aye, aye, deary." SpongeBob said, splashing water in the air. "What can be better than this?"

Meanwhile, on the beach, there were three very familiar couples sitting on a few towels on the sand.

Among them was Timmy's mom. "It sure is a nice day, isn't it?" she said happily.

"It sure is." Judy agreed. "What can beat a day at the beach?"

"And to enjoy the calm, serene, quietness of the salty sea air." Jack said until they heard the sound of three screaming kids somewhere.

Out in the ocean, Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy were on one surfboard on a giant wave forming in the ocean.

"Wa-Hoo!" Timmy cheered as they rode on the surfboard with Danny steering, "I wish the wave was bigger!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sitting on the shore, and wave their wands to magically make the wave larger.

"Timmy," Jimmy said nervously. "I don't know if this is safe."

"Neither were our adventures, but who cares!" Timmy recalled, "Besides, as long as we have each other, we'll be alright."

"Incoming!" Danny shouted as the big wave came crashing down on them and they fell into the ocean.

A small wave pushed them ashore when the Fentons, Turners, and Neutrons notice them among the sand. "Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Timmy?" Timmy's mom questioned.

"And Jimmy?" Judy wondered encountering the boys.

Timmy woke up and spewed sand out of his mouth and glared at Danny, "Nice going, Fenton. Way to steer."

"If you hadn't made that big wave, we wouldn't have crashed!" Danny shouted back.

"Danny does have a point, Turner." Jimmy said. "It never would've happened if you hadn't have gone reckless with that."

"Oh, like you wouldn't have-" Timmy was shouting.

"Boys!" Judy shouted to stop them. "Boys!"

"What?" Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny shout until they finally acknowledge their parents standing there.

"Uh...Mom, Dad..." Jimmy chuckled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"We could ask you the same question, son." Timmy's dad said.

"Aren't you three supposed to be back home?" Maddie asked.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny stare at each other, wondering what they should tell them.

"Well...um..." Danny was saying, "Skinner sent us on vacation!"

"That's right." Jimmy nodded. "An all expense paid vacation for all our hard work."

The parents stare at each other for a second until they smile and cheer, "This is great!"

"What's great?" Timmy asked with a shrug.

Timmy's mom hugged him and answered, "Now that you're here, we can all spend the rest of your vacation time together."

"That's right, Jimbo." Hugh said as he and Judy hug Jimmy. "You can all tell us about your days at home."

"Uh...yeah...sure..." the three said, but seemingly sweating and looking at each other.

"We missed you so much, Danny." Maddie said, not noticing their expressions. "We were worried you three might get into trouble on your own."

"You see, it's like I said." Jack smiled. "What kind of trouble could they ever get themselves into?"

"Ahoy!" SpongeBob's voice called out as he ran over to the boys, not noticing their parents. "You mates aren't gonna believe it, but Sandy and I found a place to have our wedding. It'll be a great pirate wedding, don't you think?"

"Did you say 'pirates'?" Timmy's mom asked.

"Did you say 'wedding'? I love weddings!" Hugh smiled, not noticing who SpongeBob really was, "So what theme is it?"

"A beach theme." SpongeBob happily answered. "After checking this place out, my sweetums and I thought it'd be perfect. She'll be thrilled to be married to an awesome pirate captain like me."

"Excuse me," Judy said. "But did you say you were a pirate?"

"Of course," SpongeBob smiled, "Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, the toughest and well-known swashbucking-and soon to be married-pirate of the Seven Seas. I see you've met my crew, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny."

"Your crew?" Maddie questioned as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny get nervous looks.

"James Isaac Neutron, you have explaining to do," Judy scowled.

"Oh, let me explain," SpongeBob said, "The boys here are my cabin boys and mates from the S.S. SSSSSS where I took them away from Tortoonga and we traveled all around the seas and battling bad pirates and other monsters like Shendu, the Loch Ness Kraken, and recently the Darkness."

"Captain, I don't we should be telling them this." Danny whispered to him.

However, the parents have heard everything and glared at the boys. "Is this true?" Judy wanted to know.

"Did you three really become pirates?" Timmy's dad asked with a glare.

"And you traveled around the world without our permission?" Jack finished.

"Uhhh..." Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny both stammered.

SpongeBob raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on here?"

Timmy whispered to him, "Those are our parents."

"Your parents!" SpongeBob yelled in shock until he smiled. "Why didn't you say so? They must be so proud that their sons have become honorary pirates."

But their parents looked far from happy or proud. "Have you really been putting yourselves in danger?" Maddie angrily asked.

"Have you been stealing and playing with dangerous weapons?" Hugh asked.

"And you have been following orders and hanging out with this kitchen sponge that smells like seawater," Judy added who wiped her nose and was next to SpongeBob.

"Uh...well...you see..." Jimmy tried to explain.

Danny shrugged and tried to continue, "We just..."

"...Wanted to experience life as a pirate?" Timmy finished with a nervous chuckle.

Maddie then angrily folded her arms. "I don't believe this!"

"Have you three even been bathing at all?" Timmy's mom demanded to know.

Jimmy and Danny then stare at each other while Timmy sniffs his armpit.

Then Judy grabbed Jimmy's arm and started dragging him away. "You, young man, are coming with us right now to have a long talk."

"But Mom, wait..." Jimmy said but Judy takes him away from the beach along with Hugh.

"And the same goes for you too." Maddie said as she and Jack take Danny away also.

"No, we can't..." Danny tried to say.

Mrs. Turner picked up Timmy and said, "And you have a lot of explaining to do as well."

"But this isn't fair!" Timmy shouted as he was taken away by his parents.

SpongeBob watched it all until he waved, "Okay, have fun with your parents!" he shouted blissfully. "See you guys later!"

Then Sandy walked over and asked, "Hey SpongeBob, what's going on?"

"The boys invited their parents on vacation and are spending moments with them. Isn't that sweet?" SpongeBob said putting his arm around Sandy.

"That does sound great, partner." Sandy smiled. "But I'm thinkin' we outta find someplace else to have the weddin'."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first of all, a wave the size of Texas came crashin' down a while ago; and all this sand is gettin' in my fur." Sandy explained. "We should find someplace better, don't ya think?"

"Um..." SpongeBob began thinking. He snapped his fingers. "I got the perfect place."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy is in a room from his parents' condo as part of the resort. He is slumping on his bed. "I don't believe this." Then, he notices something flying towards the window. "Iago?" Jimmy wondered and opened the window as the bird can fly in.

Iago landed on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "It took me forever to find which room you were in."

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked. "If my parents find you, I could be in more trouble."

"Yeah, here's the thing," Iago explained, "I brought some news from Danny. Remy's probably telling Timmy the news also."

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you know your parents are really angry about you becoming a pirate," Iago explained. "And Timmy and Danny's parents are mad at them also."

"Of course I know that!" Jimmy shouted angrily. "My mom and dad just gave me the whole lecture on how bad it is becoming a pirate and that I disobeyed orders to stay in Tortoonga! And I bet Danny and Timmy got the same treatment also."

"And that's not the worse part," Iago said, "Danny's told me that he can't see you or Timmy anymore."

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah," Iago replied. "Danny's parents were so mad that they banned him from personal contact with you guys."

"This is inane!" Jimmy shouted in anger. "What are me and Timmy supposed to do without Danny?"

But then, a note suddenly poofs out of thin air and landed in front of Jimmy. "What's this?" Jimmy wondered as he grabs the note and reads it. "This is from Wanda."

Jimmy reads the note, "'Sorry sport, but unfortunately Timmy's parents won't allow Timmy to be with you guys EVAR again. Love, Wanda. P.S. Cosmo wrote 'ever' mispronounced to create emphasis.'"

Jimmy then dropped the note and sat on his bed, looking down at the ground sadly.

"I guess it's just you then," Iago said.

"It looks that way." Jimmy replied as he lied on the bed. "It looks like I have lost my pirate life as well as my two best friends."

Then he heard a knock on the door and his mom's voice call out, "Jimmy! Who are you talking to in there?"

"Uh..." Jimmy quickly grabs a pillow and places it on Iago to hide him. "Nothing, Mom!" Judy opens the door who notices Jimmy sitting on the pillow and reading a book. He smiles.

Judy looked suspicious for a bit as she says, "Now remember, Jimmy. No more pirate stuff, alright?"

"Sure, Mom." Jimmy replied as he hid his face behind the book. "Whatever you say."

Judy smiled as she left and shut the door. Then Jimmy got up and removed the pillow off of Iago.

Iago gasped for breath as Jimmy sighed, "This is gonna tougher than I thought."

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy were walking through a flower garden outside. He inhaled a deep breath of the aroma of all the flowers around. "It sure smells nice here."

"Sure is," Sandy smiled sniffing the flowers, "You picked a nice place, SpongeBob."

"Aye," SpongeBob said, letting a butterfly land on his finger. "It'll be the perfect place to have our lovely wedding."

Then he saw a bee buzzing by as it landed on a flower that was nearby. "Oh look," SpongeBob pointed. "A friendly little bee."

A bee was buzzing around SpongeBob when two more bees come in. "Oh, more friendly bees."

Sandy giggles but frowned when a swarm of bees is flying around SpongeBob. "SpongeBob, I think we're crossin' on someone else's territory." she said, backing away.

"What makes you say that?" SpongeBob asked as the bees surrounded him until he yelped in pain, "Ow!"

SpongeBob looked to see more bees coming towards him as he cried in pain as more and more stung him. Sandy watched as SpongeBob ran around with a swarm of bees chasing after him. "Maybe this ain't the best place for a weddin'."

* * *

Later that night, Jimmy was resting on his bed, still looking upset over what had happened earlier. He sighed sadly until he heard a knock at his window.

Jimmy sat up and wondered to himself, "I guess Iago wants me to sneak him out some food." But when he opened the window, he saw it was Danny Phantom.

"Danny!" Jimmy smiled, but then looked worried. "What are you doing here? We could be in trouble for this."

Danny answered, "We had to come and talk to you about this."

"'We'?" Jimmy questioned until he looked down to see Timmy standing on the ground.

"Hey Jimmy!" Timmy waved.

Danny brought Jimmy down to the ground and the three hid behind a bush to discuss things.

"Okay, so our parents don't want us to be pirates, right?" Timmy was saying. "So I say we run away and continue being pirates anyway."

"Timmy, are you sure that's what you wanna do?" Jimmy asked.

"Well duh!"

"Timmy, what about your parents, won't they be worried about you?"

"Well, it's not fair that they busted us for being pirates." Timmy said with a frown. "Plus they're banning us from being friends."

"Yeah..." Danny admitted with a sad frown. "That is a bit unfair. But it still wouldn't be right if we just left them without a word."

"Danny, you're right!" Jimmy suddenly shouted, surprising Timmy and Danny.

"About what?" Danny asked, confused.

"It would be unfair if we just left _them_ without a word." Danny and Timmy seem a little confused by Jimmy's suggestion.

* * *

Back on the S.S. SSSSSS, SpongeBob had bandages over his body as he talked to the crew. "We haven't found a place to have the wedding yet." SpongeBob told the crew. "But we're gonna keep looking."

"Take your time, Captain." Squidward suggested with a calm smile. "There's no need to rush while we're here."

"Hmm..." Blossom said looking around the ship.

"What is it, Blossom?" Bubbles wondered.

"Haven't you noticed that Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny haven't come back yet?" Blossom pointed out.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" SpongeBob started saying. "They were reunited with their parents here!"

The crew all shouted in surprise, "What?"

"Is that true?" Bubbles asked the captain.

"Are their parents really here?" Mac also asked.

"Aye," SpongeBob answered with a smile. "Once they get reacquainted with each other, I'm sure they'll be back real soon."

"Captain!" Jimmy's voice called out as they turn to see him, Danny, and Timmy at the entrance of the ship.

"Captain, you wouldn't believe what's going-" then Danny stared, noticing SpongeBob in bandages. "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later," SpongeBob said, "So how were the folks?"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny stare at each other and then frown sadly.

"Well, they were happy to see us again." Timmy answered.

"That's great." SpongeBob said with a smile. "You boys better get some shut eye; we got a lot stuff to do tomorrow."

"Danny," Bubbles said as she grabbed his arm. "Come see the outfit I made for the wedding."

"Actually, Bubbles," Danny replied sadly. "I can't."

"Of course you can," Bubbles said thinking he's joking. But she notices his sad face, "Why not?"

Jimmy then stepped forward and said, "Captain SpongeBob, I'm afraid that the three of us have to resign from the crew."

The whole crew gasped in shock, but SpongeBob was the one most surprised. "What?" SpongeBob shouted as he ran over to them. "What are you saying?" he shook Jimmy by his shoulders. "How can you guys leave us like this?"

"And after all the stuff we did on our adventures," Buttercup said angrily.

"How can you just quit like this, Danny!" Bubbles cried with tears in her eyes.

Jimmy got out of SpongeBob's grip and quickly explained, "You guys don't understand. It's not our fault we have to quit."

"If this is about those three gold coins I took from you, I promise I'll pay you back." SpongeBob pleaded.

"No, it's just that-" Jimmy was explaining until his eyes widen. "Wait! That was you? I blamed Buttercup for that!"

"Told ya I didn't steal them," Buttercup said and socked Jimmy hard on the shoulder.

Then Danny explained, "It's our parents. They weren't happy about us being pirates."

"In fact, we're not even supposed to be here right now." Timmy added. "We're not even supposed to be together anymore."

"Absurd!" SpongeBob snapped, "Then why did you tell them you were pirates in the first place?"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny frown and glance at each other. "A little sponge let the secret slip out." Danny dully answered.

Hearing this, SpongeBob just realized. "Oh sorry."

"So I guess that's it then," Jimmy sighed, "The end of the famous S.S. SSSSSS crew."

"But that can't be." Blossom said sadly.

"Since you guys are here, why don't you just run away with us and continue being pirates?" Buttercup suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Danny thought about it, "But my parents are ghost hunters and since I'm half-ghost, they'll be able to track me around the world."

"And they can't just run away." Sandy told them. "Their parents would be worried sick, and not to mention hurt."

"Well then," SpongeBob said seeing the boys' decision decided, "Let me say that you three boys are the best cabin boys I ever had." He took of his hat and salutes them. The three boy saluted back and about to leave the ship.  
Jimmy stops and runs back to Blossom, holding her hand. "Blossom, there's something I gotta say before we leave each other."

"What is it?" Blossom asked, smiling sadly.

"I've always wanted to tell you...this for a very long time since we became crewmates..." Jimmy began, "Blossom...I...I..."

"Yes?" Blossom wanted to know, though Jimmy wasn't sure to spill it out.

Finally, he confesses, "I...think your bow is too old-fashioned. Seriously, that bow of yours might throw you off-guard when flying. And have you ever considered getting a new hairstyle?"

Blossom seemed surprised but angrily scoffs. "That's what you wanted to say? What about you, swirly fudge brain? I think I preferred it when it was droopy."

"You're the only pirate I have ever come in contact with that wears bows in her hair." Jimmy pointed out. "I mean how intimidating can that be? At least I harbor a superior intellect under my follicles that can outwit anyone."

Blossom seemed a bit peeved but then sighs, and gives a small smile, "I'm gonna miss you and your friends, Jimmy."

"Yeah," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "I'm kinda gonna miss having someone to argue with over stuff."

Jimmy and Blossom give each other a quick hug. Then Bubbles flew over to Danny and grabbed his head, giving him a kiss on the cheek much to the ghost boy's surprise.

Bubbles then started sobbing. "Don't forget me, Danny. Don't forget me!"

"Yeah, sure..." Danny said, raising an eyebrow. "Okay."  
Patrick hugged the three, Grim, Mandy, and Squidward waved goodbye, and Billy gave them something.

"Here, take this to remember us by." he said, handing them what looked like a silver pocket watch.

"Hey," Danny said, taking the watch. "This kinda looks like the watch I lost a month ago."

"Yeah. I had that El Tigre guy steal it from you so he can be a Pirate Lord."

"Well thanks, Billy, I-" then Danny realized, "Wait! This IS my watch and you stole it?"

Jimmy chuckled nervously and started pushing Danny away. "I think it's time we head back before our parents find out we're gone."

"Of all the no good-" Danny was shouting as he left the ship. "What kind of pirates steal from their own crew? I was blind and helpless and you have the nerve to make some kid steal my favorite watch?"

SpongeBob and the rest of the gang watched as the three boys left. "So this is the end of the S.S. SSSSSS crew?' Bubbles asked tearfully.

"No. It's not over, lads. We still have us here." SpongeBob assured and looked at the sky, "Besides, maybe it's better if they're just normal boys instead of cabin boys. Now that they're not pirates anymore, they're safe and sound."

The crew watch the departure of their former crewmembers, but not noticing a ghoulish figure creeping below them, and watching Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny with a glowing red eye.

* * *

It looks like Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are busted and have to leave the crew. Is this really the end of their pirate days? And will SpongeBob and Sandy find a place to wed? Review and the second part will be up soon.


	58. Vacation of Retirement: Part 2

Here's the second part of Vacation of Retirement for the finale of Captain BlackPants. Last time, the crew went to an island resort where SpongeBob and Sandy would get married, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were soon reunited with their parents. But they had to leave the crew after their parents found out about their piracy. Can they begin to live their old lives again away from each other?

Enjoy…

* * *

**Vacation of Retirement: Part 2**

The next morning, Danny was asleep in a bed at the condo the families were staying at. But then he was woken up by a knock at the door and his mom bursting in.

"Danny, rise and shine!" Maddie shouted happily. "We're all going out for a day of fun."

Danny sat up looking sleepy-eyed. "Does the fun involve treasure hunting with Jimmy and Timmy around?" he sarcastically asked.

"Oh, who needs to hunt for treasure when you can have fun right here on an island resort." Jack said in a positive attitude.

"Be ready in five minutes." Maddie told him as she and Jack left the room.

Danny then went over to the window and opened it to let Iago in. "So how are Jimmy and Timmy doing?" Danny asked.

Iago panted, "Wait, let me catch my breath. I'm been flying for over two hours. How many rooms can there be on the island?"

Danny stared at him until Iago finally answered, "They just left the place. Their parents are now trying to make them live normal lives."

Danny groaned in frustration. "This is awful. How are we supposed to go back to a normal life of no treasure hunting, fighting pirates, or sailing the seas?"

"Normal? You're half-ghost, your buck-toothed friend has magical fairies, and your other friend has a brain the size of Texas. How's that normal?"

Danny turned away, still frowning. "I guess that makes sense, but it still feels like something's missing, and I think you know what it is."

Then he suddenly heard a knock at the door, and Jack's voice asked, "Danny, are you ready for a normal day of no treasure hunting, fighting pirates, or sailing the seas?"

Danny frowned again as Iago grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy were hiking up a mountain that was in a forest on the island.

"You know," SpongeBob was telling Sandy. "I'm still gonna miss those boys. It's a shame they're not gonna be here for the wedding."

"Well, we still have the rest of the crew. And we have things all prepared. Grim's gonna wed us, the PPGs are gonna be our flower gals. Now, all we need is a place to wed."

"It was tough deciding who would be my best man, Patrick or Squidward. Luckily, Squidward turned it down and let Patrick be my best man. Boy, he's the greatest guy ever."

"That's great, Spongy." Sandy smiled. "You see? It'll still be a good weddin' after all."

"Aye," SpongeBob nodded and then looked out into the distance from the mountain they were on. "How about this place? It's got a great view."

"The critters here are lovely," Sandy smiled, "And the sky is clear too."

"Then I guess it's decided then." SpongeBob happily said. "Our wedding will be here."

But then they felt a rumble beneath their feet. "Hmm," SpongeBob thought to himself. "I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move till after the wedding."

"SpongeBob," Sandy warned, pointing up at the top of the mountain which had smoke coming from inside. "Look up there."

SpongeBob watches and realizes the mountain was actually a volcano. And it was about to blow as rock and lava exploded from the top.

SpongeBob giggled nervously and shrugged, "So what if it's near a volcano? People have these in Hawaii all the time."

Suddenly, a large chunk of lava rock hits the ground close to their feet. "Let's get outta here!" Sandy yelled.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad," SpongeBob said when he took a sniff. He looks down and notices his shoes burning from the raising lava.

"Ah!" SpongeBob yelped, jumping into Sandy's arms. "On second thought, let's run."

Sandy quickly carried SpongeBob and ran off, trying to avoid the molten lava.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way at the beach, Timmy's parents were sitting on towels in the sand, tanning while Timmy sat by himself under an umbrella.

"Isn't this a great day?" Timmy's mom asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah," Timmy's dad agreed. "And no pirates or dangerous adventures."

"Sure..." Timmy agreed with an angry frown. "Whatever you say." he looked at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who were disguised as a shovel, pail, and sand-shifter.

"I know you miss your pirate life, sport," Wanda was telling him. "But you at least have to try to get used to it."

"Oh sure," Timmy sarcastically said. "Get used to a life of no adventures and no friends, that'll be easy." Then he reluctantly stood up. "I'm gonna go get some ice-cream." he told his parents before leaving the beach.

"Ooh," Timmy's dad called out to him. "Bring me back a smoothie!"

The two parents were reading magazines when unknowingly; Timmy flees and hides in a beach tent.

"Oh man," Timmy groaned to himself as he sits down. "I miss Jimmy and Danny, and my pirate life. Being normal again stinks."

Then he heard a voice outside shout, "Toy pirate weapons for sale! Anyone who dreams of being a pirate could have a chance to be one!"

"Sweet!" Timmy smiled and about to leave the tent.

"Wait, isn't that suspicious that a mysterious voice you don't know of is selling pirate toys?" Wanda asked.

"So?" Timmy asked. "Jimmy, Danny, and I used to buy pirate stuff all the time back home." he smiled slyly. "Besides, Mom and Dad didn't say I couldn't pretend to be a pirate."

When Timmy walked outside the tent, Cosmo and Wanda stare at each other in worry.

Timmy walked over to the boardwalk and spotted a man with his back turned next to a cart with pirate-related toys inside.

"I'll have one pirate hat, two wooden swords, three pop guns, and one eyepatch." Timmy told the man.

"Of course," the man said until he turned around and pointed a sword at Timmy, revealing himself to be Crocker. "However, you're no longer a pirate!"

Timmy screams as Crocker points his sword at him. "Once I finish you off, I'll get off his case and steal your...FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

As Timmy ran down the boardwalk, he said to himself as he panted, "Even when I'm not a pirate anymore, I'm still trying to be killed by other pirates." then he smiled, "Neat."

But then he screamed when a bunch of daggers flew past him and hit a trash can, light post, and bench. Then he jumped over the counter of the ice-cream booth and hid behind the desk as the customers and clerk ran away in fear.

"Come on out, Turner." Crocker said as he looked around the booth. "Come on out, so I can take your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

But Timmy hid quietly behind the counter with a scared look. "I don't have a sword anymore and now I'm done for." he whispered to himself. "What would Captain BlackPants do in this situation?"

"Where are you hiding, Turner?" Crocker demanded to know until a scoop of vanilla ice-cream hit his face.

Crocker wiped it from his face and notices Timmy holding two ice cream scoopers and twirling them around like num-chucks.

"Hey, you crockpot dork!" Timmy said with a smirk as he dipped the scoopers in two different buckets of ice-cream. "Time to get frosty!"

Then he started rapidly flinging scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream at Crocker. "Aah! Stop!" Crocker screamed as he backed away. "It's cold!"

"And don't forget your toppings!" Timmy shouted as he fired blasters of hot-fudge and whipped-cream.

Once Crocker was covered in a mountain of ice-cream toppings, Timmy threw a cherry on top and Crocker was attacked by a flock of seagulls.

Timmy chuckled twirling a scooper, "You just got served."

"Ahem," Timmy heard a voice and saw his parents with their arms crossed as they glared at their son in disappointment.

Timmy chuckled nervously as he grinned. "You want any sprinkles? Heh, heh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a restaurant, Jack and Maddie were sitting at a table with Danny, who was frowning with a bored look.

Maddie was talking to a waiter, "I think the cocktail shrimp sounds nice. And Jack will take the hawaiian ham. Danny, what would you like?"

"Umm..." Danny thought. "I'll just have a burger with fries."

"Excellent," The waiter said, writing down. "Your orders will be done shortly."

"Isn't this nice?" Maddie said with a smile. "It's much better than eating on a ship with rough waters to make you sick."

"I don't get sea sick." Danny muttered.

"Now, Danny, you've heard stories of the sea." Jack explained. "There's ghosts out there, and what would've happen if a ghost had gotten you?"

"That only happened once." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"No more talk about pirate stuff, okay Danny?" Maddie said in a strict tone.

"You started it," Danny murmured when a dish with a silver dome was placed to cover it.

"Here's your order, sir," a large waiter with green eyes and somewhat flaring green hair told Danny and walked away from the table.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off and he looked at his parents, "Uh...Mom, Dad? I gotta...go to the bathroom."

Danny rushes from his chair as Maddie waved, "We'll see you soon, dear. Oh Jack, isn't this a nice parent bonding? Danny is even getting his mind off of pirates and ghosts."

"That's great," Jack smiled. "Although, as for the ghosts..."

Danny walks down a hallway and thinks to himself, "I could've sworn I saw someone familiar. What could've made my ghost sense go off anyway?" but then he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt.

Danny looks up and sees the ghost. "Skulker? What are you doing here?"

"Just collecting my prize. The Captain ordered me to eliminate you. You will go nicely as my pelt on my bed. Then, I'll finish up the four people you know and have their heads mounted on the wall above my fireplace."

"Skulker, you're just gross as ever," Danny sighed but realized, "Wait, Jimmy and Timmy are two of my friends. You're not saying you're..."

Meanwhile, Jack opens the dome from the plate, revealing a large piece of ham. "Oh right baby!" he smiled holding out a knife and fork.

"Hmm..." Maddie wondered noticing a strange beeping from the ham, "Jack, are you hearing something?"

"Only the growling from my stomach," Jack replied, smacking his lips, not knowing about the beeping ham.

Skulker was raising Danny by his shirt and slams him against the wall as Danny attempts to be freed of his grip.

"In case you didn't get the memo, I'm a retired pirate." Danny said, trying to get free. "So you might as well, just go attack someone else."

"So what?" Skulker replied. "Pirates get to attack whoever they please, and that even means retired pirates."

"Alright, you asked for it." Danny glared, changing into his ghost form, and kicking Skulker away from him. "Just because I'm retired, doesn't mean I can't still fight."

As Skulker recovered, Danny flew in and punched Skulker hard in the face, sending him flying into the restaurant across a counter full of food dishes. He smiled seeing his work done but forgot about Skulker's other plan. "Oh no."

Jack was craving the ham, not noticing that the beeping is getting louder and faster.

When he was about to bite into it, Maddie stopped him and said, "Jack dear, Danny is taking a long time in the bathroom. Maybe we should go check on him."

"Aw, okay." Jack reluctantly agreed as he and Maddie stood up and walked away from the table.

Once they were gone, Danny quickly flew over to the beeping ham and grabbed it off the plate, throwing it into the air. Once the beeping became rapid, the ham suddenly exploded, blowing the ceiling off the restaurant.

"Looks like your plans are over, Skulker." Danny said to the hunter ghost.

"Don't get too comfortable, whelp." Skulker replied. "This isn't over."

Once Skulker flew away, Danny changed back into human form and smiled proudly. "Well, that takes care of that."

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie's voices shouted as Danny turned around to see his parents glaring with their arms crossed, and he noticed himself standing alone in the shattered restaurant.

"What happened to my delicious ham?" Jack asked.

"Uh..." Danny grinned not sure what to say, "A parrot ate it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside was a large amusement park on a pier that Jimmy and his parents were visiting.

"Now doesn't this look like fun?" Judy said with a smile at Jimmy. "It looks a lot safer too than hanging out with a bunch of dirty pirates."

"The pirates aren't dirty...sometimes." Jimmy retorted. "Captain BlackPants happens to be the cleanest pirate around."

Hugh chuckled, "Oh, Jimbo, you still have your head in being a pirate." he turned to Judy. "You think it might be a phase?"

"But you guys don't understand." Jimmy tried explaining. "I've been to places and done things you can't even imagine."

"I don't wanna hear it, young man," Judy said in an angered tone. "You are going to stop this pirate nonsense or be grounded for even longer."

"Yes mom," Jimmy groaned.

The Hugh pointed somewhere. "Oh, it's the bumper cars! Let's go there first!"

"Alright," Judy nodded, and asked Jimmy for his opinion. "Jimmy?"

"You go on ahead." Jimmy answered. "I'll just play one of the games."

When Judy and Hugh left to go on the ride, Jimmy slumped and walked in the opposite direction.

"I'll admit, being here is kinda fun. But it isn't the same without Timmy and Danny around." Jimmy said to himself. "I guess I should at least try to make the most of it."

When he was walking toward a game booth, a laser suddenly blasted past him and hit a nearby sign.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock until he saw Calamitous pointing a laser gun at him.

"Game over, Neutron," Calamitous smirked and shot another laser at Jimmy.

"Calamitous, from ZIM's crew?" Jimmy immediately realized. "What are you doing here? I'm no longer a pirate."

"We know that." Calamitous answered. "However, our captain insists on annihilating you and your two friends."

'Timmy and Danny?' Jimmy thought. As Calamitous shot another laser, Jimmy jumped into the air and dodged the lasers as Calamitous chased after him. Jimmy quickly hid into another game booth.

"How is this happening?" Jimmy wondered to himself. "If ZIM and his crew know we're here, what purpose could they have for trying to kill me along with Timmy and Danny?"

Then a bunch of blades came out from behind him through the booth wall close to the sides of his body, narrowly missing him.

Calamitous held his swords through the wood, wondering if he had gotten Jimmy. But the genius suddenly jumped onto the counter and held two water pistols in his hands.

"Eat h2o, Calamitous!" Jimmy shouted as he sprayed water at Calamitous from the pistols.

Calamitous screams as he is hit by water and falls towards the "Test Your Strength" booth. Jimmy then jumps on a cart of cotton candy and rides it toward where Calamitous.

Calamitous then fired lasers at him with his gun, but Jimmy rode past a ring toss game and grabbed the rings, flinging them to deflect the lasers. One of the lasers hits the wheel off the cart, causing it to crash and have Jimmy fall to the ground.

"You're finished now, Neutron." Calamitous said, aiming the laser at Jimmy.

"Wait, before you finish me off, tell me what ZIM wants to do with me and my friends," Jimmy pleaded.

"How should I know?" Calamitous answered. "He just said he has some unfinished business with BlackPants's crew, especially you."

"Me?" Jimmy asked in confusion. "Since when has ZIM had it out for me?"

"Who knows?" Calamitous replied, aiming the laser at him again. "But who cares? Once you're out of the way, the captain will finally abandon his strange behavior lately."

Jimmy laid there on the ground defenseless until he spotted a large mallet lying right next to him. "I don't think so." he shouted as he quickly got up and grabbed it.

He then used all his strength to lift it over his head and bang the mallet on the target on the ground which caused the other end to send Calamitous up in the air, ring the victory bell, and fly into a bounce house, deflating it.

Jimmy watched and smiled. "Looks like I won first place." He turns around but sees a pair of legs standing in front of him. He looks up.

"James Isaac Neutron!" Judy shouted as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed in disappointed. "What have you done here?"

Jimmy looked around to see the mess he had made from his fight with Calamitous. Then he looked back at his parents with a nervous grin and chuckle.

"Getting some cotton candy." he sheepishly answered as he pulled pink cotton candy from the overturned cart.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside from the pier, SpongeBob was leaning over the side from a rail as he sighed sadly.

"This is hopeless." he told Sandy as she walked over to him. "We'll never find a place to have our wedding."

"Well, I think I have a suggest-" Sandy was about to say.

"I know, Sandy. Losing my cabin boys is hard enough but this island is a death trap! How can this be paradise if we don't find a place for the wedding?"

"Well, we all can keep lookin' until nightfall." Sandy suggested. "If not, we can just sail someplace else to have our weddin'."

"I suppose you're right, but..." SpongeBob said until he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "But where can we possibly have the wedding that's safe and not deadly?"

Sandy grabbed his hand and began dragging him away. "Come on, Captain. There are plenty of places we can try."

"You're right, my dear." SpongeBob said, now narrowing his eyes. "We can't stop now. Even without my cabin boys, we'll have a great wedding. And as long as they're safe and happy, that's all that matters."

* * *

Back at Jimmy's room, Jimmy was telling his situation to Iago. "And once I got rid of Calamitous, my parents caught me and grounded me in my room."

"Weird, the exact same thing happened to your friends too," Iago said.

Jimmy began thinking, "This has something to do with Captain ZIM since it was his crew members that attacked us in the first place. We're gonna need to find out what ZIM is up to."

"And how are we gonna do that with the three of you grounded for life?" Iago asked.

"We won't need to," Jimmy said slyly to Iago petting his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy's parents were sitting at a table, discussing their children's 'strange behavior' earlier.

"Can you believe Danny destroyed an entire restaurant just because he wanted to be a pirate again?" Maddie told the others. "This is even more serious than we thought."

"The same thing happened with Jimmy earlier today." Judy pointed out also. "This pirate stuff has really become a bad influence on them."

"That's right." Timmy's dad agreed. "I knew that sponge made them do terrible things."

"So what should we do?" Timmy's mom wondered.

"We're just gonna have be stricter with them about this." Judy suggested. "It's only a matter of time before they do something else they're not supposed to do."

Behind the hotel, Jimmy opened the window and grabbed onto the pipe outside the wall like he was attempting to climb down.

Jimmy looked down at the long drop below and gulped nervously as he climbed out the window and grabbed the pipe. When he tried to slide down, he lost footing and slipped off as he screamed and fell below. But before he could hit the ground, he was suddenly caught by the back of his jacket.

He looked back to see Danny Phantom was the one holding him. "You know, you could've just used the stairs." he pointed out to the genius.

Jimmy chuckled as Danny settles him onto the ground and Timmy and Poof appear out of nowhere by magic.

"It's great to see you guys again- even though it's only been a day since we separated." Timmy mentioned. "So how was your normal day?"

"Great," Danny answered with a smile until he frowned. "Unless you count me being attacked by Skulker and getting in bigger trouble."

"Iago told me about that." Jimmy pointed out. "You were attacked by Crocker, right Timmy?"

"That's right." Timmy nodded. "What about you, Neutron? Did you get attacked by some goon too?"

"That goon would be Calamitous and they were all sent by ZIM."

"Wait, why is ZIM after us when he should be after our ex-Captain?" Timmy wondered.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Jimmy said, "Let's hope our parents don't discover our scheme."

"Don't worry," Timmy smirked, "I have it covered."

* * *

Back in the Turner's hotel room, there was a knock on the bedroom door, and Timmy's dad opened the door and he poked his head in. "Oh Timmy, just came by to check up on you. How are doing?"

"Just fine, Dad." Timmy answered in what sounded like Cosmo's voice, reading a book upside-down. "Just sitting here, obeying all your orders and not secretly meeting with Jimmy and Danny behind your back to discuss pirate issues."

Timmy's dad seemed confused by this until he smiled, "Okay, that's great to hear, son." he then left the room and closed the door.

Timmy puts down the book, revealing to be actually Cosmo in a Timmy disguise. He grinned at Wanda, who just stared at him with a frown.

* * *

Back outside, Danny was telling the boys, "We should alert SpongeBob about this. But that could put him in danger if we get him involved, plus he's probably busy with his wedding too."

"It's part of the plan." Jimmy said as he held Iago on his arm. "We'll just send Iago to find ZIM and see what he's up to."

"I already told you I'm not gonna go through with that plan!" Iago told him angrily.

"But you have to, Iago." Timmy urged. "If you don't, ZIM and his crew could be planning something horrible."

"Do you really wanna see us in this kind of peril without our captain by our side?" Jimmy asked with a sad look.

"Hmmm..." Iago began pondering. He stared as the three boys giving him sad looks as Iago stared at them. "Oh, there's no way you're gonna get me with this."

Then Timmy suddenly began to look like he was crying and he turned his back.

"Oh, come on," Danny said in what sounded like a sympathetic tone as he comforted Timmy. "We're just poor kids who lost their dreams of being pirates and now we're being hunted by our ex-enemies. We might not even survive."

"So please don't be such a cold-hearted Psittacus erithacus and help us find out what our enemies are planning." Jimmy begged as he looked as sad as he possibly could.

Iago looked up and noticed the sad faces of the kids, making his beak quiver. "Alright! Fine! I'll keep watch on whatever that useless Irken is planning." Then, Iago flaps his wings and flies away.

After he was gone, Timmy suddenly stopped crying and he turned around with a large grin. "Well, that went well."

"Yeah," Danny nodded in agreement. "Even if we're no longer pirates, it's a good thing we have Iago on our side to help us out."

"Our parents may have cut us off from being pirates and us being friends, but they're blind if they think they can really stop us from doing pirate work together." Timmy pointed out.

Jimmy and Danny chuckled, but their smiles drop when they see someone approach from behind Timmy while he continued talking, not noticing anything.

"Uh...Timmy?" Jimmy began.

"Hold on a sec, Neutron." Timmy interrupted. "I just gotta tell you guys that since we're not gonna get caught by our folks, we should go hang out at the pier- unless it's still trashed from your fight, Jim. I mean since there's no chance of us getting busted."

"Timmy!" Danny snapped, still trying to get his attention.

"What?" Timmy asked in an annoyed tone until his eyes widen. "Our parents are right behind me, aren't they?"

He turned around and saw his, Jimmy's, and Danny's parents all glaring at them angrily. Timmy then backed away behind Jimmy and Danny and pulled the two together to block himself from view.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iago was flying over the ocean with a tired look on his face. "Why did I agree to this again?" he asked himself until he spotted a familiar ship down on the sea.

"There it is!" he shouted in relief as he flew down and landed on the railing of the deck which was very dark.

Then he heard a voice ask, "Why does the ship have to be this dark? What is the captain thinking?"

Iago quickly flies down and hides as figures walked by.

It was Father and Vlad. "Who knows?" Vlad responded. "He won't even come out when it's daytime anymore. Not since he defeated the Darkness."

After listening to their conversation, Iago snuck through the deck and went toward the captain's quarters.

He listened through the door to hear Plankton speaking, "Why can't we just continue our plans to kill BlackPants? What does the big-headed brat and his friends have to do with any of this?"

"That's right. He's alone with his girlfriend and not anyone else. This is the perfect chance to annihilate him," Calamitous agreed.

"Silence!" ZIM shouted, but in a voice that didn't normally sound like him. "I am the captain of this pirate crew, and I make the plans for who we annihilate. And you fools should be punished for failing to destroy Neutron and his friends."

Skulker grinned nervously. "It's not our fault, Captain. Those brats are competent even without their captain and crew around."

"And with their parents around, they're even more protected." Crocker pointed out.

"Parents?" ZIM questioned. "As in loved ones?"

"Yeah, seems the three are separated and with their folks all the time," Plankton mentioned.

"Interesting..." ZIM said with a smirk as he pointed at Plankton and Skulker. "I have another plan...and it involves you two."

Skulker and Plankton look at each other in uncertainty while Iago gasps as he listens.

* * *

It looks like ZIM is planning something worse and is deciding to go after Jimmy and his friends instead of SpongeBob this time. Will the three get out of trouble with ZIM and their parents? And what will SpongeBob and Sandy do for their wedding? Review and the third part will be up soon.


	59. Vacation of Retirement: Part 3

And finally here's the third and last chapter for "Vacation of Retirement". Last time, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were attacked by members of ZIM's crew, but ZIM doesn't seem to be himself. Are the three in more trouble than they are with their parents? And will SpongeBob and Sandy find a place to be married?

Enjoy the final chapter of the story…

* * *

**Vacation of Retirement: Part 3**

The next morning on the S.S. SSSSSS, SpongeBob counted on his fingers as he told Sandy, "Well, the water park is out, and the Japanese garden, also we can't have our wedding on the roller coaster."

"We're runnin' out of places to get married around here." Sandy pointed out. "This is gettin' ridiculous."

SpongeBob sighed and got close to Sandy. "I know. We might as well just leave."

"Guess so. We better tell the rest of the crew to sail off."

"Aye, aye," SpongeBob agreed. "They've been kinda down since Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny left, especially Bubbles."

They look to see Bubbles sitting on the edge of the ship crying out loud with Buttercup sitting next to her with her ears covered, looking annoyed.

"At least we know that the three boys are safe and out of trouble," Sandy assured.

"Yeah," SpongeBob nodded with a smile. "And since they're no longer pirates, their parents must be happy."

* * *

"James Isaac Neutron, how could you disobey us to go with Danny and Timmy to be pirates?" Judy asked in an angry tone. "We are not happy at all."

"Technically, we're not acting as pirates. It's pirates that were attacking us," Jimmy explained.

"Now, Jimmy, we know that you have an active imagination, but this doesn't mean you're still not in trouble." Hugh told him.

"I didn't make it up, I was attacked!" Jimmy shouted. "Timmy and Danny were also."

"No more excuses, young man." Judy scolded. "We talked it over with Danny and Timmy's parents and we already decided that we're going to move somewhere else after this."

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "We're not going back to Tortoonga?"

"That's right. We're going back to Retroville and away from your other friends," Hugh said.

"But that's not fair!" Jimmy yelled angrily. "I like my life the way it is and I like traveling the world pirate or not, and Danny and Timmy are my best friends so I should be allowed to see them."

"We're doing this for your own good, Jimmy." Judy explained. "You'll be a lot safer from anything that has to do with pirates, and the same will happen with Danny and Timmy."

Jimmy then got up and began to walk away. "This never would've happened if you guys hadn't left us two years ago. The three of us were alone all those years until we met Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, and now that you're back you're ruining our lives. We would've been better off if you guys hadn't have come back!"

Then he went into his room and slammed the door shut. Judy and Hugh look at each other in worry and looked back at the door. They were about to leave when a mechanical claw grabs them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack were walking out of the hotel. "I honestly don't know where Danny gets that attitude from." Maddie said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, he didn't seem as excited as I thought he would be when we told him we were moving to a ghost town." Jack remembered.

"Is there anything that will get his mind off of piracy?" Maddie asked.

But then a robotic claw suddenly grabbed them and pulled them away just like Jimmy's parents.

* * *

In another part of the hotel, Timmy's parents walking out of Timmy's bedroom after their talk with him.

"Timmy sure seemed upset when we told him he wouldn't be seeing his friends ever again since we're moving far away." Timmy's dad told his mom.

"I know," Timmy's mom replied. "But I'm sure he'll get over it once we're there."

"Yeah, and no more pirates." Timmy's dad agreed. "What can happen now that can make Timmy be a pirate again?"

Right after that, Timmy's parents were grabbed by the claw that grabbed the other parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jimmy's room, Jimmy was sulking by the window, feeling upset about what happened earlier.

"First my parents are mad...I'm not a pirate anymore...I'm not allowed to see my friends...and now I'm gonna leave them for good," Jimmy sighed, "How can this get any worse..."

He then heard a knock at his window. "Danny?" he smiled with hope until he opened the window to see it was Iago. "Oh, it's just you, Iago."

"Jimmy! I got really big news to tell you!" Iago was saying.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Iago." Jimmy responded, looking angry. "Not only am I not gonna be a pirate anymore, but my parents are making me move away for good. I'll never see you, Remy, or Danny and Timmy again, and it's all my parents' fault."

"Uh...yeah..." Iago tried to explain. "About your parents..."

Soon, Jimmy quickly opened the doors to his parents room, only to see them gone with the beds empty.

"That's weird. Where are they?" Jimmy wondered until he left. "Oh, what does it matter? They probably went to find something else to restrain me from piracy."

"Actually, Jimmy, they probably were..." Iago tried once more to explain.

"Probably were what?" Jimmy snapped angrily. "Ruined my life and the life of my two best friends? That's right! I'm better off without them like I was the last two years of my life. I'd prefer if they were gone for good." Then he turned around and casually asked, "So anyway, Iago, what did you wanna tell me?"

Iago smacked his head, "Oh boy..." Jimmy waited for answer until Iago said, "That...that ZIM is an idiot."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah...I suppose that is true. So I guess that means ZIM isn't planning anything completely dangerous." Jimmy then walked out of the room and said, "Thanks, Iago, I knew I could count on you."

Iago looked back at Jimmy and groaned.

* * *

Later that night, Jimmy was sitting outside at a table by himself until Timmy walked over to him, surprising him.

"Timmy!" Jimmy shouted but gave a small smile. "Not that this isn't enjoyable and all, but if our parents catch us together, we'll be in bigger trouble than we already are."

"It doesn't matter." Timmy said, joining him at the table. "Besides, my parents aren't even here. They went somewhere and haven't come back yet."

"Really? Mine too." Jimmy pointed out, a bit surprised. "You think they went somewhere together?"

"I guess," Timmy replied, but got a sad look. "Besides, they're separating us even more."

"I know," Jimmy said with a sigh. "Maybe you were right that we should've just run away and still be pirates."

"Really?" Timmy asked, "Wow, I'm actually right."

Then suddenly, Danny came over to them. "Hey, guys. I was hoping I'd find you here."

"Hey Danny," Timmy said with a smile. "You sneak away from your parents so you can say goodbye too?"

"Actually, I didn't have to sneak out." Danny pointed out in concern. "My parents aren't even here."

"Weird, same thing happened to us," Jimmy recalled.

"Do you think they all went out at the same time?" Timmy wondered.

"It's getting pretty late." Danny pointed out. "Besides, do you really think our parents would leave us alone after what happened?"

Jimmy looked serious for a moment. "You do have a point, Danny. But what does it matter? They ruined our lives anyway. The minute they come back, they're gonna move us all away from each other."

Timmy and Danny were surprised by what he was saying.

"You found out they're separating us for good?" Danny asked.

"Of course!" Jimmy shouted. "As if taking us away from the pirate crew wasn't enough, we're gonna have to leave each other now. I think we're better off just leaving them and becoming pirates."

When Timmy was about to speak, Danny stopped him and said, "I know how you feel, Jim. But even if this really is happening, I don't think running away would be the answer. At least that's what you told us before."

"Oh, so you don't wanna be a pirate anymore, Fenton?" Jimmy coldly asked. "You'd rather just not be friends anymore and forget all of our great adventures and friends on the crew?"

"Of course not." Danny angrily replied. "But running away wouldn't solve anything. Nothing will make our parents change their minds, so we have no choice but to continue living normal."

"Stop it, you guys!" Timmy shouted, pushing them apart. "I know Danny's right that we shouldn't run away, but Jimmy's right that we shouldn't have to not be friends anymore. Why don't we just find our parents and talk to them about still being able to see each other if we give up wanting to be pirates?"

Jimmy and Danny look at one another and turn back to Timmy. Finally, Jimmy speaks, "You know what, Timmy is actually correct."

"Yeah," Danny added. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Wow, that's one of the first you ever said that about me," Timmy said impressed.

"Okay, let's find our parents and give them a piece of our minds," Jimmy said pounding a fist.

"Okay," Timmy nodded until he looked around. "But we're can we find them? They haven't come back since this morning."

"Oh, I think I know one place we can find them," Iago pointed out.

"That's great." Danny smiled. "Tell us. We wanna talk to them as soon as we can."

"Well...they could've been taken by-" but before Iago could finish, a flaming green arrow suddenly flung onto the ground, nearly hitting him. The three surprised by this, and even more to see a note attached to it.

Danny took the note and read. "Dear Neutron and friends, if you ever want to see your parents again...meet us at our ship close to the docks or else. -Skulker"

Jimmy and Timmy gasped. "Our parents are taken hostage?" Timmy yelled with his hands on his head.

As Iago was patting the green flames off his tail feathers, Jimmy looked at him. "Iago, did you know about this?"

"Well, I would have told you earlier if you didn't have your high school drama and such!" Iago spat in sarcasm.

Jimmy looked a bit dumbfounded until he got a panicked look. "This is bad, you guys. With ZIM holding our parents captive, he might take them out to sea...or worse!"

"Okay...here's the plan," Timmy said and turns to Iago, "Iago, fly across and gather all the crewmembers. It's Emergency 662437."

"Roger," Iago salutes and flies away.

"Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!" Timmy called as his three fairies appears, "Whip us up with our pirate gear. Jimmy, Danny and I are gonna distract and try to stop ZIM's crew and save our parents before the real help arrives."

"Aye, aye, Timmy." Cosmo saluted as he, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands and a pink cloud of smoke appears over Timmy, Danny, and Jimmy.

Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny are now in their pirate attires and wielding swords, eyepatches, pegs, pirate hats, and other equipment. "Now, let's rock," Timmy said, holding up two swords.

"Two smart ideas in a row...impressive, just one question," Jimmy said, turning towards Timmy, "What in Einstein is Emergency 662437?"

"I won't tell you yet, but you'll see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the villains' dark ship, Jimmy's, Timmy's, and Danny's parents were tied to the mast of the ship.

"It sure is dark here." Timmy's dad noticed as he looked around to try and see. "I wonder what kind of hotel this is."

"This isn't a hotel." Judy told him. "We've been captured by some no-good crook. He probably wants something from us."

Crocker and Calamitous were done tying them up as ZIM appears walking down using his robotic spider legs. "Finally...I thought that without their crew, your brats would be defenseless and I send these fools after them. However, they seemed too smart and experienced to avoid their capture and demise."

"Wait, so it wasn't their fault after all," Maddie realized, "It was you who caused this. They were telling the truth."

"We should have believed Timmy all along," Timmy's mom began to weep.

"Don't worry, honey," Timmy's dad tries to calm, "I'm sure Timmy can forgive you. It's mainly you and the moms' fault after all."

Then Judy shouted, "What are you planning to do to our children?"

"You will see- that is if they choose to come." ZIM answered. "If they do not, then I'll just dispose of you all."

The parents gasp while Crocker lights a lantern and looks over the ship. "Ahoy! They've arrived!" he shouts to see Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny arrive on the dock.

Then ZIM just growled and shouted, "Turn off that light!"

Crocker quickly obeyed and yelped as he shut off the lantern. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny walk onto the deck of the dark ship.

"Mom! Dad!" Timmy called out across the dark deck. "Where are you?"

"Timmy!" Mr. and Mrs. Turner called out from the darkness.

"Danny, are you there?" Maddie's voice called out.

The three smile as Danny lights up his hand with a ghost ray, but as soon as it became visible, they see Crocker, Calamitous, and Skulker had surrounded them with swords.

"Uh oh." Danny muttered with a nervous look as he shut off his ghost ray, leaving them in darkness again.

"Take them!" Calamitous' voice was heard in the darkness. Then, more fighting noises such as punching and kicking were heard, where it was too dark to see who was fighting who.

Later, the green ghost ray lit up again to show Crocker, Calamitous, and Skulker beat up and tied with rope with Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny standing next to them.

"Alright, you pirate crooks, tell us where our parents are." Jimmy demanded to know.

"And tell us why you made your ship so dark." Danny added.

They see Calamitous, Crocker, and Skulker point off in one direction and they hear familiar evil laughter coming from the darkness where they point.

"I wish we had a lantern." Timmy said out loud.

With a POOF, a lantern appears in Timmy's hand, lighting the area. The first thing they see is their parents tied to the ship's mast with ZIM standing next to them.

ZIM oddly flinches and growls, "Turn out that light or you shall walk the plank."

"So, you decided to capture our parents to lead us to our deaths, didn't you?" Timmy asked with a glare.

"That's correct."

"Okay," Timmy said and puts the two swords on the ground, "We surrender as long as you release our parents."

"What?" Jimmy, Danny, and the fairies were surprised by this.

"A very wise choice," ZIM chuckled.

"But we wanna ask a few questions first," Timmy coldly responded.

ZIM looked a bit annoyed by this, but he answered, "Very well."

"Timmy, we don't have time for-" Danny began.

"Actually, I want to ask a question as well." Jimmy said, "Why are you after us when the captain is your rival?"

"Your idiotic captain means nothing to me." ZIM shouted in an unusually quiet tone. "You and your closest companions are my only targets, especially after you destroyed the plans to bring out the Darkness."

"What?" Danny suddenly shouted in shock. "You were on our side for that! Why would you try to kill us for winning?"

"There's only one reason why ZIM would want to go after us other than the captain..." Timmy pointed out, "Because...that's not ZIM!"

Jimmy, Danny, and their parents gasped. "You figured it out, human?" ZIM smirked.

"That's right..." Timmy said as Jimmy and Danny looked at him, waiting for an answer. "You're...a robot from the future that disguised himself as ZIM so you can destroy us in order to destroy our future selves!"

Jimmy, Danny, their parents, and even ZIM stare at Timmy dully while he just smirked in triumph at his "deduction". Jimmy smacked his head as Danny shook his head.

Timmy then noticed their expression and asked, "What? It's so obvious, isn't it?"

"Timmy," Jimmy said in an annoyed tone. "As logical as that may seem, I don't think that is truly the case."

"But-but he has extra robot legs and a robot sidekick..."

Then Danny said, "Timmy, I think we all know what really happened to ZIM."

"Really?" Jimmy asked with a smile. "You do? That great!"

"That's right." Danny answered with smirk as he pointed at ZIM. "The truth is ZIM's been possessed...by the ghost of the Eliminator!"

Jimmy's smile broke off as he covered his eyes in annoyance while Timmy shouted, "My idea is way closer to the truth!"

"It's so obvious!" Danny shouted back. "Remember when Jimmy told us he and Blossom destroyed the Eliminator? He obviously came back and now he's after revenge from the after-life."

"Robots don't even have ghosts!"

"I think both of you are wrong, but Danny is a bit close to right," Jimmy announced, "But why don't you show us who you really are, ZIM, or should I say…Ghostfreak?"

ZIM just growled angrily, "How did you know?"

"You're a ghost that is able to overshadow and fears the light due to your weakness. And the only ghost involved with the Darkness was you at the very beginning."

He proves this theory by pushing the lantern on the ground forward with his foot that causes the brightness to weaken Ghostfreak inside of ZIM.

ZIM then growls even more as he gets a green glow around his body. Then he charges on his mechanical spider legs and pushes Danny and Timmy aside as he grabs Jimmy up by his neck. "I should've just destroyed you while you were traveling with Tennyson!"

Jimmy grunts as he tries to shake loose from ZIM's grasp, but then a loud boom was heard that caused the ship to shake and ZIM to drop Jimmy.

"Yes!" Timmy gets up smiling. ZIM, Danny, and Jimmy turn and sees the S.S. SSSSSS heading towards them.

SpongeBob was on top of the mast with Iago on his hat. He points out his sword. "Fire!" Bloo loads up the ball into the cannon and Mac pulls the string.

Another cannonball hits the ship and causes it to rock back and forth on the waves.

Then, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup flew from the ship and onto ZIM's. Blossom zoomed past ZIM, knocking him off as Buttercup uses her eyebeams to free the parents. Bubbles rose down. "Did you ask for Emergency 662437, sir? Aka, your parents have been kidnapped by evil pirates because their captain is not what he seems, sir?"

"That's correct. I'm glad that the captain received the message." Timmy responded while Jimmy and Danny stare at each other.

SpongeBob then swung onto the ship from a rope and landed in front of ZIM. "How dare you!" he shouted, pointing a sword at him. "You attacked my ex-cabin boys and parentnap their parents. What do you have to say for yourself, ZIM?"

But ZIM just knocked the sword out of his hand and threw him onto the ground. "You should fear me like you always do, Captain."

"No way, Captain ZIM," SpongeBob yelled, "Or should I say...an evil Eliminator from the future disguised as ZIM to destroy the past selves of Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny so they prevent you from taking over the Darkness!"

"Gas planet..." Jimmy groaned as he slumped over. "Not this again."

"Captain, Timmy and I would agree with you on this, but that's Ghostfreak," Danny pointed out.

"Ghostfreak?" SpongeBob questioned as his eyes widen.

ZIM glowed green and growled which caused SpongeBob to scream and hide behind the mast.

Jimmy stared and narrowed his eyes. "Bad time for SpongeBob's phasmaphobia."

"Got any plans, Jimmy?" Blossom asked.

Jimmy thought about it. "It's Ghostfreak who's controlling ZIM and the entire ship. The only way is to somehow extract him from ZIM's body."

Danny thought about it. "I think I might be able to free ZIM."

"That's perfect." Timmy nodded in agreement. "Meanwhile, we'll get our parents to safety."

"Right," Jimmy, Danny, Blossom, and Bubbles all nodded.

They all split up in two groups with Jimmy, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles running toward the parents. "Come on," Timmy told the parents. "You have to get on the S.S. SSSSSS where it's safe."

"Timmy, you three can't stay here." Timmy's mom said. "It's dangerous, you can get hurt."

"Aw, quit treating us like babies all ready," Timmy groaned, "Don't you guys realize how much we can handle ourselves?"

"It's true," Buttercup nodded, "Danny was able to knock out ten skeleton zombies at once!"

"And one time, we sent Timmy out and he was able to snatch the golden orb from the island while being chased by the scary spider people," Bubbles mentions.

"And Jimmy, he was able to steer the ship across the treacherous waves in a stormy night," Blossom recalled.

"It's okay, guys." Jimmy said, waving this hand up to stop his friends' help as he looked up at the parents. "I know you guys don't want us doing any more dangerous pirate stunts because you worry for our safety, but right now all we want is for you to be safe and let us handle everything for now."

The adults stare at each other after this until Maddie says, "We still don't approve."

Jimmy and Timmy frown in disappointment until Judy adds, "But if this is what really has to be done, then all we ask is for you to be careful."

Then the two immediately smile before the parents walk away with the Powerpuff Girls to the S.S. SSSSSS.

Meanwhile, Danny charged at ZIM with a glowing green fist to push Ghostfreak out of him, but the possessed alien dodged and Danny toppled onto the floor.

ZIM approached him and raised one of his spider legs about to literally stab him in the back. SpongeBob was watching everything from behind the mast and he shouted, "Danny, look out!"

He then spots a lit lantern sitting on deck and picks it up, throwing it toward them. The lantern struck on the floorboards. It breaks and a flame emits from it.

The brightness of the flames causes ZIM to flinch and back away as he grunted in pain. The flames set fire on the boards and starts to spread. ZIM continues to back out. Danny then gets up and notices everything that's happening. He glares at the momentarily distracted ZIM and fires an ecto-beam at him which directly hits him and pushes Ghostfreak out.

ZIM fell to the ground while Ghostfreak yelled in agony from the flames, "NO! It's not impossible!"

"Danny, heads up!" Jimmy shouted as he threw a Fenton Thermos through the air.

Danny grabs the Thermos and aims directly at Ghostfreak. "NOOOOO!" Ghostfreak screamed. He is absorbed into the Thermos and Danny quickly closes the lid. He smiles, but notices that the ship continues to set on fire.

"Uh oh," Danny winced until he noticed water fall from the sky and drenched him as well as the flames, and he looked up to see Buttercup holding a bucket.

As Bubbles put out the last of the flames with a little watering can, Jimmy and Timmy ran up to Danny. "Dude, we did it! We stopped Ghostfreak and saved our parents." Timmy shouted in joy.

"And the more better part...we found a place for us to be married in!" Sandy added.

"And everyone here is invited!" SpongeBob announced, "Except for anyone who wants to kill me."

They then turn to see ZIM waking up as he groaned, "...What? Where am I? Did someone steal my ship to kill BlackPants before me?"

ZIM was about to get up when a bucket hits him on the head. "Uugh, " he groaned and collapsed, knocked out once again.

SpongeBob's crew looks up at Buttercup floating. "Oops," she said with no bucket, but putting her hands behind her back.

* * *

The next morning, it was very sunny out and it was SpongeBob and Sandy's big day. Everyone was sitting at the aisle as Sandy walked down in a beautiful wedding dress. Patrick was best man and SpongeBob was in his best (pirate looking) tux. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were there, even their parents and pets.

Soon, Sandy reached the podium that was set near the bow of the ship since SpongeBob and Sandy were having their wedding on none other than the S.S. SSSSSS. Sandy stood next to Bubbles, who was wearing a ring of flowers on her head and holding a basket, and faced her groom while Grim stood on front of them, holding a small book as he read from it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this pirate and this squirrel in holy matrimony."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny smiled along with their parents who were watching right behind them.

"Do you, Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, take this squirrel to be your wife?" Grim asked SpongeBob, "For better or for worse?"

"Yeah! WHOO!" SpongeBob cheered but coughed up, "Ahem, why yes, I do."

"And do you, Sandy Cheeks, take this kitchen sponge to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Grim asked Sandy, "Until the day I reap your mortal soul?"

"Sure nuff." Sandy nodded in answer with a smile.

"Then by the power and forces of the dark underworld...I now pronounce you man and wife," Grim summoned raising his scythe, "So kiss the bride, mon."

"Yi doggie!" Sandy grabbed SpongeBob and held him down, kissing him on the lips.

Then the entire crew cheered at the newly wedded couple as confetti flew everywhere. SpongeBob and Sandy laughed, happy to be finally together. Sandy threw her bouquet in the air. It flew up and falls into the hands of Bubbles.

Bubbles squealed until Buttercup grabs it from her and throws it away. It flew into the air until it was caught by Poof who simply giggled.

"Now wasn't that romantic?" Hugh asked.

"Hugh, it's two pirates who are sponge and a squirrel that got married on a dirty ship in the middle of nowhere," Judy retorted.

"Mm hm," Timmy's dad nodded. "But you gotta admit; they do make a beautiful couple."

"So what now?" Timmy asked, looking worried. "Will our pirate adventures come to an end here?"

"I guess so." Danny answered sadly. "I mean our parents still know about it, and after last night, I doubt we'll ever be pirates again."

"Well, Danny, you're right." Maddie said, hearing their conversation. "You shouldn't be allowed to be pirates with all that danger you go through."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny all frown sadly until Jack suddenly smiles and says, "However..."

The three suddenly perk up as Judy said, "We were very proud of the way you handled yourselves last night."

"You are?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"Of course," Jack said excitedly. "We saw the way you kicked that ghost alien's butt. We couldn't be more proud."

Timmy smiled and waved his hand in flattery. "Oh, it was nothing. We do that sort of stuff all the time."

"Wait, does that mean..." Danny began.

"We're gonna let you continue your lives as pirates and stay on the S.S. SSSSSS," Timmy's mom finishes for him.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny smile big. "Are you guys serious?" Timmy asked in amazement.

Mr. Turner put his hands on Timmy's shoulders as he explained, "You three have every right to be angry with your mothers, but all we want is for you to be happy. Besides, your way of life has inspired us."

"Inspired?" Jimmy questioned with a confused look.

At this, the parents ripped off their clothes to reveal they were wearing pirate clothes and gear underneath, shocking the three boys.

"Ain't this great, Jimbo?" Hugh asked in delight. "You and your friends showed us how fun it is to be a pirate, so we started our own crew."

"You...have a crew?" Danny asked, startled by all this.

"Of course, it's between the six of us." Maddie explained. "But once we get out there, we might even pick up others."

"But don't you need a ship?" Jimmy questioned.

"Got that already covered." Jack answered as he pointed toward the sea and they look overboard to see a small boat designed like a pirate ship.

"We'll be getting all the treasure and gold we want and fighting off any pirates who try to take it for themselves." Mr. Turner said, but then he looked at the boys, who still retained the same confused look. "Besides you three of course."

The moms kiss their boys on the cheek and the dads hug them, and then the parents walked and jumped off ship to land on their own. "Bye, sweetie!" Timmy's mom shouted as she waved.

"Take care of yourselves!" Judy also shouted.

"Until the waves help us cross paths again!" Maddie bid farewell.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny awkwardly wave goodbye as Timmy shouted back, "Bye guys! We love you!"

Jack steers the boat away from the ship as the parents waved goodbye. Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy, with their pets watch them ride off in the sunset. SpongeBob and Sandy come over.

"Well, looks like we may have some pirate allies," Sandy chuckled.

"And it looks like the parents are nutjobs like themselves," Iago pointed out.

Jimmy grabbed a hold of Iago's beak and said, "Well, on the bright side, at least we have our old- or rather 'new' life back."

"It is great to have me old cabin boys back...but those new pirates sound like bad news." SpongeBob said as he glared into the distance. "If they're after the treasure that makes them my enemies!"

The three boys just stared until Danny chuckled, "It just shows how much we missed having SpongeBob for a captain."

Then Tak approached while holding the map, "Captain, there are sightings of gold diamond-encrusted crown up ahead, but Plankton's planning to go after it himself."

"Then we better get there before him," SpongeBob smirked, "Get to your stations, crew!"

"Aye, Captain!" the rest of the crew saluted and went to their places.

"Set the sails!" SpongeBob ordered. They released the sails as the wind blew them in one direction.

"Lead the way, Jimmy!" SpongeBob raised his sword.

Jimmy took out his compass and carefully read it. "That way, Captain!" Jimmy pointed.

"You heard the man!" SpongeBob shouted to the crew. "Sail in that direction!"

"Aye sir!" Danny said and steered the ship. The ship starts to move, which reveals the back tied up to cans with a banner reading "Just Married".

**The End**

**

* * *

**

And that's it! That's the end of Captain BlackPants and the Pirate Toonribbean Adventures. Dannyfangirl and I thank all of you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it all. So review what you thought of this story and find more stories for pirate-lovers to enjoy


End file.
